Never in the Wrong Time or Wrong Place
by Griff4823
Summary: A teenager named Jeff chooses a stubborn, independent Treecko as his first companion despite everyone's negative comments. Setting out from Littleroot Town aspiring to be a great trainer, he begins to get more than he bargained for.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Everything was a dark green and brown blur in my eyes. The colors moved around in my eyes, I was unable to focus while I sprinted. All that I focused on was running away. I ran through the eerie, misty forest, bounding over roots and branches. There were few beams of light trying to enter the forest, clearly seen in the haze.**

**I didn't know WHAT I was running from but I knew that I had to run. I knew I was being chased, I could sense it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see what appeared to be a moving shape… perhaps a figure, running beside me. It blended in with the forest but had a blur of red moving on it as it ran by my side, like there was a piece of the forest running with me. The red was the only way that I knew that it wasn't part of the underbrush.**

**The underbrush that I dashed in became denser. I felt myself trip over a hard, unwavering root and fall face first into the bushes and grass. I lay in the ground, expecting the worse. When it didn't arrive I tried to get up and move forward, but my legs wouldn't let me. I used my right arm to try and crawl forward.**

**The dim figure in front of me extended its hand. I tried to reach it and grab it but I couldn't reach. I looked up and saw a beautiful, almost angelic, shape of a girl I knew beside the figure. Behind them shined a blinding light. The girl had brown-red hair and smooth, natural skin. She smiled sweetly at me with an innocent yet beautiful face. I tried to grab for them but the two continued to be forever out of my reach. I tried to get up again but my legs were limp so I fell back to the ground. I moved forwards using only my hands to drag the rest of my body.**

**I heard whispers and high, raspy shrieks of the unknown creature echoing, coming from all around me. They boomed through the forest as if they were everywhere… but I knew they were only getting closer to me. They gradually grew louder and I struggled, helpless.**

**I looked down at my left arm and saw a gigantic gash appear down my bicep. The flesh was completely ripped from that part of my upper arm. I could see the insides of my arm: inside the gash were: still pumping veins and arteries, muscles which quivered in contraction, and exposed tissues. The arm stung with a cold numbness, but surprisingly no pain. I was horrified by the grizzly sight; I could feel every muscle in my chest constrict in fear. **

"**Oh, Arceus…my arm… its insides… " I thought in terror.**

**I felt as if I should vomit but I couldn't. IT… did this! The next strike and I was sure I'd be dead.**

**There was echoing of screeches all around, I saw the glint of a metal blade in the very corner of my eye. **

**This is it.**

**Swish!**

**  
Pain. A horrible, piercing pain was felt in my head. It was Not the dull pain of a headache, but more like someone… or something, slashed me in the head. All I then saw, seconds after, was a blinding light and a neutral sense of purgatory**

_**All I saw was white. **_


	2. The Launch of a Journey

**The Launch of a Journey**

**  
"PIDGEO, PIDGEO, PIDGEO."Those are the words that Jeff heard as he awoke in a puzzled daze. Jeff twitched uncomfortably; this wasn't the soft cot that he fell asleep in. He opened his eyes, revealing his iris to be green with a tint of yellow surrounding the pupils.**

**There was a bright light shining from the windows piercing into his confused cornea, causing his pupils to constrict in miosis. He squinted and he darted his eyes around. He found himself lying on the cold, wood paneled floor of his room. A sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to cringe.**

**The pain would return every few seconds along with the obnoxiously loud squawks of the ongoing noise. It was as if this unknown force was mocking him. Jeff lazily rolled from his side onto his back. The pain did not return as he had expected it to, a few seconds later, although the sound "PIDGEO" still loudly hollered.**

**Jeff jerked his head around, quickly looking around the room. He looked down at his bicep revealing a large healed scar down his arm. "Thank Arceus… it was just a dream." He wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly scanned the room again… just in case.**

**He got up onto one knee and his hands. Lying to his right was an opened copy of "Catch-22," by Joseph Heller, as well as the "Hoenn Edition to the Guide of Starter Pokemon," by Professor Birch.**

**As he lazily read the name "Professor Birch" he remembered that the man was the local pokemon professor for his small but lush hometown of Littleroot. He also taught Jeff in high school about the many different aspects of pokemon.**

"_**I must have fallen out of bed,**_**" Jeff thought to himself, remaining on one knee.**

**He looked to the side of his end table and saw that the cause of the pain in his head was brought on by his Pidgeotto alarm clock, which was lying sideways on the floor. The wooden bird extended and contracted, and squawked from its static perch on the clock.**

**He held the back of his head. His hand brushed through his dark brown hair, which was light and somewhat dense, with the hair overgrowing in the back.**

**Jeff tried to get his bearings. His eyes darted to the window, which had a leafy tree branch brushing up against the glass. His eyes then looked to the beige wall of his room. **

**On the wall were two movie posters, tacked to the drywall. One was poster was advertising "Lone Wolf" starring Duke, the Mightyena. The poster showed a grey and black, wolf like pokemon separated from its pack, walking away from them, bearing his teeth with a large snarl on his face.**

**The poster to the left of it was entitled "The Last Tree". There was a picture of a Grovyle slumped against a tree, looking off, deeply, into the distance. "Starring 'Nychus the Grovyle', A thought provoking, breathtaking ride!" read a review. The Grovyle was a large, green raptor pokemon. He had green leaves protruding his arms and head. Jeff had remembered seeing a picture of a Grovyle in the book by his bed. Those were two of Jeff's favorite movies; both were action/dramas.**

**He idly fondled a long, lance-shaped leaf of the dragon tongue plant beside him as he stared at his wall.**

**Jeff continued scrolling his eyes along the wall. He stopped at a calendar. He focused in on his birthday, which was a few weeks away. Jeff would become seventeen, shortly. A square on the calendar caught Jeff's eye. It was today's date circled in red marker.**

**Jeff blinked in revelation. "**_**Today's the day I get my first pokemon!**_**" Jeff thought to himself.**

**Jeff looked at the sideways clock on the ground and his eyes widened.**

"**Oh crap, I'm REALLY late!" Jeff groaned, frantically sitting upright.**

**Jeff double checked the clock that lay sideways on the ground**

"_**Oh, never mind. I thought the minute hand was the hour hand again**__** It's really just eight fifteen,**_**" Jeff thought to himself, grinning and relieved as he stroked his small, overgrown goatee, which was morning shadow.**

**Jeff got to his feet and stretched, growling in a low tenor voice, as he did so. He walked up to his wall mirror and admired himself. He was shirtless and wore green plaid PJ pants. He looked in the mirror at his six feet tall, 125 pound stature. Jeff had a strong muscular build and a good, sturdy posture. **

**Jeff flexed his chest and smiled proudly. "**_**Not bad, Jeff!**_**" he thought to himself, as he carefully inspected his muscles in the light.**

**Jeff walked over to his tidy dresser and began to get changed. Jeff slowly got changed into his favorite set of clothes. This attire was his green T-shirt, a pair of roughed up, blue soccer shorts, holey socks, and sunglasses.**

"_**It's finally happening…I'm going to leave town on my own pokemon journey, like all of my friends before me did**_**." He thought as he poked his head through his forest green shirt.**

**Jeff had many friends who are aspiring pokemon masters/coordinators. Most of them have already set out on their journey during high school with their very own pokemon. They had been successful at doing what they do best…fight and show off. Sure they can be jerks but they were his best human friends and they were always fun to be around. Only a few remained with Jeff in high school for an indefinite period of time. He knew that they would eventually all go too.**

"_**I**__**should make a good first impression for my first pokemon,**_**" Jeff thought, picking up his electric razor. "…**_**Nah, they won't care about morning shadow, it's not a job interview.**_**" Jeff smiled, dropping his electric razor with one hand and stroking his small goatee with the other. **

**The reason Jeff did not start his pokemon journey when he was thirteen was because that he knew that most of the kids who set out at that age didn't last very long as a trainer. The usual reason for this is that the pokemon would mature faster than the kid and in most cases have no respect for some kid. Besides, going out into the world knowing nothing of what's coming and relying purely on your pokemon will nit only get you hurt but most importantly your pokemon. So Jeff decided to learn more about them and how to responsibly care for them, attending Professor Birch's lectures.**

"_**I guess I should at least put on deodorant,**_**" he thought to himself, picking up a stick of deodorant. He rubbed the 'Forest fresh' deodorant on his underarms and checked the smell.**

**Jeff took one arm of the sunglasses and placed it onto the collar of his green shirt, so that they hung from his neck.**

"_**I'm going to compete in the Hoenn League. I don't really care if I win the league or not, but I do love battling and it's an excuse for me to go out on an adventure and make new friends with pokemon, as well as meet my old friends. And if I DO win…and she is watching…"**_

**Jeff beamed as he rechecked his wallet.**

**Although Jeff had a posse of close friends, he had always made himself a bit of an odd man out and a lone wolf in the group. When his group of friends were laughing and playing he would always be a little bit off to the side, calmly relaxing and pondering about whatever was on his mind. His friends knew not to bother offering him help in any way as they knew he would decline any help instantaneously.**

**Jeff walked towards the door of his room, but stopped and turned.**

"Oops, almost forgot."

**Jeff went over to his wooden desk. The desk consisted of a backpack, a PC, old research papers about pokemon, and a cactus. He picked up his back pack which carried a few potions and antidotes, a great deal of saved up money, a sleeping bag and pillow, one of his Dad's medical kits and about three weeks worth of light meals to be rationed. He looked to the right of his PC, and picked up this odd twig, which was straight and had a smaller branch coming off of it diagonally, and let it rest in his mouth, habitually.**

**Jeff would travel with that odd tree twig in his mouth everywhere. Only he and one other knew where it came from…**

**Jeff exited his room and walked over the dull carpet, turning left to the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a purple figure standing on the stairs.**

"**Yo, Tyrogue, I'm finally going," Jeff smiled to the superpower pokemon, who was the size of a child. Tyrogue smiled and continued walking past Jeff and into his parent's room to weight lift.**

**Tyrogue was a pokemon caught by Jeff's older brother. He decided to leave him here while he traveled to the Johto region. Jeff's brother was nine years older than him. He left to start his own journey while Jeff was still in pokemon elementary. He had always admired his older brother and his starter pokemon. He hasn't seen them in some time.**

"**Tyrogue!" Jeff called out, "I left the dumbbells in my room, but the barbells are still there, though!" Jeff explained to the pokemon, who decided to go body build. **

**  
Jeff walked down the stairs and went towards the vestibule, which was home to shoes and coats. He slipped on a pair of white and green New Balance shoes. He turned and yelled calmly into the kitchen to his mom, Mrs. Growell.**

"**Hey, Mom! I'm going to Professor Birch's lab to get my pokemon, I'll be back…" **

"**Alright, dear!" She replied from the kitchen. "Won't you have breakfast?"**

**"Nah, I'm too excited to eat right now!" Jeff called back. Then, he suddenly remembered two vital members to the Growell family and asked, "Did Dad and Bayleef leave for the hospital yet?"**

"**Yes, you just missed them!" She shouted back, preoccupied with making coffee.**

"**Ok…" Jeff replied, somewhat glumly. "Well I'm going now, I'll come back before I leave town!"**

"**Bring back a cute pokemon!" Mrs. Growell told Jeff as he entered the cluttered vestibule.**

"I have something else in mind" Jeff muttered to himself, turning the brass doorknob.

**He stopped at the doorway, and took a deep breath before walking calmly out the door to his first pokemon**


	3. The Roots of a Friendship

**The Roots of a Friendship**

**1 year ago******

The tale of how Jeff got that distinguished twig was a memorable one, especially since the twig was not the only thing he discovered that day. Jeff was out in the forested grasslands outside of Littleroot Town, exploring. Jeff had decided to take a walk to see if he could spot any cool or interesting pokemon. 

**Jeff was some distance away from the town. He slid his backpack off of his arm and threw it carelessly on the grass. He leaned back against a tree, which stood beside a small, tranquil lakeside, when a Zigzagoon came up to him, curiously. The pokemon was a brown and beige furred large rodent. Its fur appeared to be spiky, although it was really quite soft.**

**Zigzagoon sniffed around, inspecting his apple. Jeff put a hand up to motion that he was friendly. Ever since Jeff was young he had never felt any particular fear or hostility towards pokemon. Growing up with a family that had a Chikorita, he felt that pokemon were no threat to him. He liked mostly all pokemon as long as they were at least indifferent towards him. He decided to crouch down in front of it and fed the creature some of his apple that he didn't finish. Zigzagoon began to happily munch on it, but then it looked up as a large shadow was cast over it as well as Jeff's back. It dropped the piece of apple that was in its mouth and started to panic, running around in zigzags and then out of sight.**

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, confused.

As Jeff noticed the creature run and the moving shadow behind him, a large chill went down his back. He could hear a swipe as if a sword was being swung in the air. His instincts got the better of him. Jeff speedily stood up and turned around and saw a giant scythe ready to fall towards him. Attached to the scythe were a long green arm and the enraged face of a giant bug pokemon. 

**The glowering face struck fear into the very soul of Jeff. Chills crept up his spine like a hundred Beedrills were giving him acupuncture with their needles. His green eyes widened and they met with the pokemon's hazel eyes. He felt adrenaline course through his veins and rush to his head and limbs.**

**Jeff remembered Professor Birch talking about a pokemon like this in one of his lectures. He recalled him saying something about a blinding fury towards the color red. Of course, Jeff decided to where a red t-shirt for his hike that day, but instead of beating himself up about it, he decided to take action. **

**As the scythe began to be brought down, Jeff nimbly jumped to his right and he instinctively punched the creature in the face with his right arm. Jeff used his training from when he occasionally sparred with Tyrogue.**

"**Scyyythe!" It stumbled back a step and then lunged, even angrier, towards Jeff. "THER!!"**

**The terrifying mantis brought its claw down on Jeff. The blade slashed from Jeff's left shoulder, cutting diagonally down the bicep, the gash ending above his elbow. **

"**GRAAAAAAGGHHH" Jeff yelled in blinding pain. He could feel the metal slice through his skin, taking pieces with the blade, and exit. He felt as if someone had poured oil in the cut before throwing a match into the gash. Jeff turned and fell to one knee, saliva spitting from his clenched teeth through the labored growls. His face whitened from the blood loss yet he felt beads of sweat form on his brow. Although his legs were trembling, Jeff took advantage of his adrenaline; he clutched his slashed bicep, turned, and ran behind him.**

**Jeff hobbled away from the pokemon, who was recovering from the powerful slash. Jeff ran with all of his strength into the forest, hearing the terrorizing cries of the bug pokemon echoing all around him. His speed was fueled by his blistering pain, it acted as the nine-tails whip of a slave driver coercing Jeff onward, for fear of a fate worse than being beaten. He ran over verdant ferns and hopped over roots, clutching his bleeding arm as he went.**

**Jeff dove behind this huge, lush, towering tree, which had many thick branches attached to it. Jeff was bleeding profusely from his arm. He pressed his back up against the tree and looked over his shoulder to his right. Jeff could hear a rustling above him; he darted his head up and saw leaves move and then nothing. He was positive that Scyther was moving above him, but for all he knew it was just the wind. The giant bug was nowhere to be found. But then Jeff looked to his left and saw the sneering face of the giant green bug right in front of him. **

**The pokemon grunted in his face and Jeff's heart sank. The only thing between him and the scythe was a small twig, attached to the tree beside him about at Jeff's scalp level. **

"**SYYYTHHHE," the creature wailed as its scythe began to fall towards Jeff.**

"_**This is it, I'm dead**_**," Jeff thought as he leaned there, helplessly.**

**He kept his eyes only on the twig in front of him, trying to face his fate with as much courage as possible. He could see the twinkle of the scythe and it got through about halfway into the twig and then stopped.**

**Jeff looked towards the creature. Its eyes were wide, jaw open. Jeff looked down, puzzled, and saw a small green lizard, with a sturdy red chest, who had its large, dark green tail embedded into the bug's abdomen. "Treecko Tree" it said calmly with a high tenor voice. The bug pokemon doubled over while the new pokemon crawled up the massive trunk of the tree that Jeff was leaned against. The tree was staggeringly large; the trunk and canopy were colossal, but the tree itself wasn't as lush and appeared to be in bad condition.**

**The Scyther straightened itself, growled, and began to bat its wings, which created a chilling, humming sound. The snarling assailant flew after the lizard up the trunk. The green tree-climber was very quick and adept at scaling the bark. Before the Scyther knew it, its foe had disappeared in the immense canopy.**

**The bug pokemon continued to fly vertically towards the tree top. Before it could brace itself it saw a big, green tail appear from seemingly nowhere and descend towards its face. The lizard's mighty tail battered the Scyther backwards. The unexpected ambush caused Scyther's aerial equilibrium to be compromised. It fell backwards and fell head first towards the ground. The Scyther tried to right itself in the air but it was too late; it hit the ground with a blunt smack. The heroic pokemon jumped from the tree and landed beside it, crossing his arms without a care. Scyther snarled and got to its feet. **

**The green reptile stared into the pokemon's eyes, unflinchingly. Scyther raised and swiped its razor arm in a vertical downwards action. The targeted pokemon jumped out of the way to his side. The claw hit the ground but missed its prey. Scyther quickly reared its left arm to its chest before swiping it towards the jumping green and ruby lizard. The wood gecko noticed the blade and quickly bent his head backwards in the air. He narrowly missed a decapitation but he still sustained a minor cut on his green chin. He landed on one knee and paused, taking a moment to wipe the blood from his neck. The now grinning lizard extended a finger and retracted it in a taunting fashion. **

**His grin became serious when the Scyther drove his claw from the ground and rushed him, on foot. He walked towards his attacker with a calm, collected aura. The Scyther was ready to strike. The wood gecko picked up speed and ducked between the bugs. He moved behind it before quickly turning, tail first. The tail struck with great speed and power; it took out the Scyther's legs, causing it to fall flat on its back. The mystery pokemon then jumped in the air and went into a somersault. He landed with his tail being driven into the Scyther's face. He moved his tail from the target and saw that the Scyther's eyes were closed and was definitely knocked out. It then turned around with a satisfied, smug grin and made eye contact with the wounded human.**

**Jeff stared in a respectful awe at this unlikely hero.**

"**Why did he save me? He had to know that he was putting his life on the line. Most pokemon would have just went on their way or even helped with the beating! He almost died trying to help. He doesn't know how much I owe him."**

**Jeff's sight was compromised from the blood lost the entire battle so it wasn't until the pokemon was still that he got a good glimpse of his savior.**

"**Treecko… a Treecko?!" He thought, eyes widening in labored joy. He immediately thought of his brother.**

**He tried to get up to walk over to him, but Jeff was in too much pain. Instead, he walked over to Jeff. Jeff's face was overwhelmed with the joy of being alive and that of being saved by a Treecko. Jeff managed a shaky smile. With the beam, he outstretched his hand. Treecko grinned and closed his eyes. He turned around and, to Jeff's surprise and delight, answered the gesture of affection with his tail. This was Treecko's way of returning the handshake. Jeff's green-yellow eyes met Treecko's purely yellow eyes and the two grinned.**

"**Treecko Tree," The lizard said as the two shuck hands…err, tails?**

**Jeff's light headedness got the better of him. He then fell over on his right side, in pain. Treecko rushed over to his side and saw the open wound. Treecko licked Jeff's wound, swashed the blood around in his mouth, and then spat it out. Treecko used that method to check if there was poison from Scyther's attack in Jeff's bloodstream. At first Jeff was very confused yet, surprisingly, not worried. He then came to understand that Treecko was, in fact caring for him.**

"**So you're a Treecko, huh?" Jeff asked him, as he admired the small, green savior. Treecko nodded and spat out the remainder of the blood and indicated that there was no poison present. "Don't Treecko usually live in packs?" Jeff continued to attempt small talk.**

**Treecko opened his mouth to respond but then turned away.**

"**What was that about?" Jeff wondered. Jeff thought about what Treecko was like. He imagined him to be by himself, a loner. "Maybe he watched from the tree while other Treecko's played tag or hide and seek or whatever Treecko's played. What if he wanted to play and they wouldn't let him?"**

"**Poor guy." **

**Jeff both admired and pitied the Treecko for this thought, mainly because he could relate, despite the fact that Jeff now has many friends. Maybe he wanted friends but his Treecko friends rejected him. Maybe he chose to be alone but couldn't help wanting at least one good friend. The admiration grew along with the sadness. He stared deeply into the Treecko's eyes.**

**A rash thought crossed Jeff's mind, but he quickly discarded what he thought was a crazy idea. Jeff sighed, wishing that his idea would actually work if he asked.**

**Treecko patted his shoulder and pointed upwards, indicating that he'd be right back. He climbed up the tree and brought back a vine, a few large leaves, a thorn, and slender strips of birch bark. Treecko hastily tied the vine around Jeff's left shoulder, just above the wound, in an attempt to cut off the blood circulation in his arm, to staunch the bleeding. Treecko then applied the leaves to the wound, using them as bandages. As soon as the bleeding stopped, Treecko stuck the thorn at the end of the long bark rope; he used that to stitch Jeff's wound closed.**

"**Why are you helping me?" Jeff asked as he cringed, looking at Treecko, confused.**

"**Treecko cko treecko!" Treecko grinned and helped him to his feet.**

"**I owe you one… big time. I promise I'll pay you back." **

**Treecko grinned and nodded, not expecting him to.**

**Jeff looked at the twig which was half cut off. It was straight with a diagonal branch coming off of the center side of it. He decided to break it off and take it with him, so that he would never forget the day that a Treecko that did not know Jeff, and that Jeff did not know, saved him.**

"**No, I PROMISE that I'll find you again and then make us even! I'll take this twig as a symbol of what will hopefully be our future friendship. I swear on this, and my life that I'll repay you, Treecko!"**

**Treecko stared into Jeff's eyes and saw that he was being very sincere. The wood gecko grinned and closed his eyes in thought.**

"**Thank you for saving me. I hope we'll meet somewhere again." Jeff thanked him as he stood, wobbly. **

**The Treecko nodded, waited until he was sure Jeff could walk, and climbed the epically large tree, which Jeff was backed against, roosting up on a large branch.**

**As he slowly, and somewhat glumly, went back to the town, he looked back at the Treecko sitting on the branch looking off into the sunset. Jeff was surprised to see that the Treecko had also placed an identical twig from the same tree in his own mouth. Jeff's heart warmed.**

"_**Perhaps we were not so different after all…**_**"**


	4. Retributions

**Retributions**

**1 Year Ago, later that night.**

**The cool, night breeze irritated Jeff's crudely stitched gash. He poked at it, idly, picking at the dried blood that formed a still trickle down his arm, like sap on a tree trunk.**

**Jeff slowly limped over the forest bed; sticks broke and leaves crunched beneath his heavy feet. Every so often, he turned his head around, paranoid of more pokemon who didn't think red was his color. He heard a light scampering in the brush around him. **

"**What if it's a Caterpie?!" Jeff thought to himself, genuinely nervous. "Their horns are kind of sharp… and what if it… tackles me?" he brooded over, trying to justify his fear. **

"**Arceus! I've never been afraid of pokemon before! I never thought that one could or would actually kill me… I never thought that one would help me in that situation, either, though. I feel helpless without that Treecko here."**

**Jeff hurried his footsteps. He wanted to leave so much but at the same time he wanted to go back into the pitch black forest. Large branches obstructed his path so he had to step over them. Jeff turned around to look behind him while he walked, but he tripped over a large stick. The injured teen fell and landed on a large root, his wounded arm taking the blunt of the impact.**

"**HRAAAARGHHH!!" Jeff screamed out in pain. He clutched his arm and rolled onto his other side. Jeff removed his hand from the cut and saw that one of the crude, bark stitches had ripped and began to bleed again.**

"**Damnit… I'm screwed," he thought hopelessly, looking at the severe gash, tied by white strips of birch bark. He bit his lip looking at the seeping wound. Jeff didn't know how much blood he could lose. Through the underbrush he could see the familiar, dull, orange gleam of a street light. "You're almost there…get up, Jeff! Get up!"**

**He struggled to get to his knee and before the hard part of standing to his feet. He stood and leaned against a tree, panting with indistinguishable grunts. Jeff hobbled towards the lights. He felt weight being lifted onto his shoulders as he painfully stepped onto the comforting asphalt.**

"**I'm home… and out of that forest… thank Arceus." Jeff his head and looked back into the forest and thought, "…Treecko…"**

**Jeff noticed a rustling in the bushes. He turned to face the noise in a worried prospect. Suddenly, a brown blur jumped towards him from out of the underbrush. Jeff stepped back in surprise but tripped and landed on his tailbone.**

"**Argh, what the!?"**

"**Zig…" the pokemon beamed expectantly.**

**Jeff looked in confusion wondering if it was the same Zigzagoon from early or if it was just really friendly.**

"**Have we met?" Jeff asked in inquiry.**

**The Zigzagoon nodded his head vigorously and rubbed against Jeff's leg, overjoyed that he was still alive.**

"**You still hungry? Sure, I'll leave the whole 'abandoning me when I was about to die' incident behind us…" Jeff teased.**

**Zigzagoon looked down, guiltily.**

"**Seriously though, it's no problem, I'll see if there's anything left in my bag…" Jeff reassured, grabbing for the strap of his backpack, but he grabbed only cloth from his shirt.**

**Jeff turned his head to find that his backpack was not on his back. Jeff recalled back to where he dropped his backpack before being attacked by Scyther. He had to run, not bothering with the bag. Then he met Treecko, he remembered.**

"**Ugh, damnit…sorry bud, I forgot my backpack back at the lake. Now I have to go get it," Jeff explained to the disappointed pokemon. Jeff was secretly terrified of going back into the forest… but he knew he had to get it.**

**Zigzagoon nodded and gestured Jeff to follow him back into the forest. Jeff slowly followed Zigzagoon though the under brush. Jeff saw familiar trees and grass patches while they slowly trudged. The trees became more spread out, although there were still large patches of bushes and underbrush to all of their sides. They were very wary of the unknown area. It felt like they would be sucked under the grass at any minute.**

**There was a noisy crackling of branches coming from the wall of shrubs. The two stepped back, cagey as to what the rustling was coming from. With the noise came gasps and heavy breathing. It became mind-numbingly louder, the anticipation was killing them. **

"_**What if it's Scyther**_**?" Jeff thought, his legs beginning to tingle and gain adrenaline from the idea of the returning dread. The rustling grew louder; so did the panting. Zigzagoon snarled and put on a menacing face for Jeff. He growled but he could feel his small legs trembling in fear; Zigzagoon's cowardly nature got the better of him and he caved in trepidation and bolted away.**

"**Coward!" Jeff called to him. "Oh crap… I'm completely alone. I can't even run straight let alone escape. He left me… and now I'm screwed." He stepped backwards but his equilibrium was still off from the blood loss. He fell down hard on his tailbone. Jeff could now see bright green moving in the bushes. The petrified teen braced himself and closed his eyes.**

**He awaited the blade as a doomed king awaited the guillotine. But nothing came; no pain, no "whish", no Scyther. Jeff opened his eyes and saw the green silhouette of Treecko standing over him, his backpack in hand. The moonlight shined upon the Treecko, illuminating a healed scar down his green collarbone, which Jeff did not notice before.**

**A wave of relief swept over Jeff, although, he wondered where that Treecko had received that scar. Maybe from a fight… or torture. He wasn't sure.**

"**It's you again!" Jeff exclaimed, overjoyed. "…Nice twig." Jeff smiled, gesturing to the identical twig in his mouth.**

**Treecko grinned and handed the backpack to him. "Treecko tree tree cko," Treecko smiled, dropping the heavy backpack.**

"**You didn't have to find me to give this back! I was perfectly capable…" insisted Jeff, before half being interrupted and half knowing that he couldn't pull off the lie in his situation.**

"**Treecko cko tree Treecko," Treecko laughed, mockingly.**

"**I only fell down once!" Jeff defended his view, even though he fell much more than that. "…But, really, thank you," Jeff graciously thanked, picking up the backpack with his right hand.**

**Treecko turned to go back to his massive tree; he began to walk back into the thick brush. Jeff decided he would ask what he had planned to ask on their last encounter.**

**Jeff called to Treecko before he was camouflaged by the plants, "Hey Treecko…how would you like to come back to my home for some food?"**

**Treecko pondered for a minute and then his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and nodded, his stomach sealing the deal.**

"**Hah, great! I'll lead the way back!" Jeff beamed as they tromped back the way he came. They walked through the underbrush until Jeff tripped over a white spiky rock. He managed to avoid falling on his bad arm this time, but the shock from the fall still sent a wave of pain into his arm. He groaned as he rolled on his back to see what he tripped on. That white spiky rock had angry, red eyes!**

"**Is that a…Silcoon…or a Cascoon…or something?" Jeff thought out loud, scrambling away from it. Treecko nodded and stepped backwards.**

**From behind the white, spiky pokemon, who was like a volleyball, appeared a white-bellied bug. Its back was bumpy and colored a bright red. Its beady yellow eyes stared angrily at Jeff. The Wurmple, who was seemingly friends with the Silcoon, began to yell at the two.**

**Treecko began to yell back at the two bugs pointing at Silcoon and then at Jeff. "Tree tree cko cko treecko!" he retorted, angrily but calmly.**

**Treecko had obviously struck a nerve with Wurmple. The pissed off bug let out a stream of white silk from his mouth. The string shot attack stuck to and wrapped around Treecko's feet, tripping him backwards to the ground. The wood gecko groaned and then he tried to rip the sticky silk tying his feet. ****From his mouth, Wurmple shot out a volley of purple pins at Treecko**

**Jeff's eyes widened at the oncoming attack. Without time to think, he jumped in front of the attacking Wurmple and the helpless Treecko. He ripped the silk string from the grass type's legs and picked him up with one arm. Jeff was aware of the poison pins coming at him from behind him, but he forced himself to protect the helpless Treecko, who was very weak to those poison attacks. Normally Jeff wouldn't be so brave and reckless as to do this, but this time it was different.**

**Five purple pins dug into the back of Jeff's right calf. Jeff let out a throaty growl, falling to his right knee, dropping Treecko. Treecko maneuvered around Jeff and ran at the Wurmple and Silcoon. He whipped his tail around him once, hitting the Wurmple into the forest. The wood gecko then ran towards the sitting Silcoon and kicked it in the face; it sailed into the forest after the red and white bug.**

**Treecko let out a grunt and ran back to Jeff, who looked at his red, swelling leg. **

"**Treecko tree tree?" Treecko asked quickly, gesturing to Jeff's bag.**

"**Tools? Medicine? Antidote?" Jeff asked him, frantically trying to interpret him. "Yes, I think!" Jeff gave him the go ahead to dump out the bag.**

**Treecko scrambled through the cluttered items and found only tweezers and water.**

"**Treecko cko!?!" Treecko reprimanded him for not bringing good medicine.**

"**Who carries around poison antidotes anymore!?!?" Jeff shot back.**

**Treecko ignored that and walked up to Jeff's wounded calf muscle. He used the tweezers to pull out the five needles. With each needle, Jeff grimaced; blood and a foreign yellow substance seeped from the holes.**

**Treecko indicated that Jeff's leg was, indeed, poisoned.**

"**Damn…what can we do? We have no antidotes and we won't make it to town!" Jeff sputtered with panic in his voice.**

**Treecko raised a finger, telling Jeff that he had a last chance idea.**

**Treecko picked up the silk that Wurmple shot, and tied it tightly above Jeff's knee, cutting off the blood circulation from the leg to the rest of the body.**

"**Ok, so now the poison will only eat away at my leg!" Jeff grunted, starting to feel the burning poison in his veins. He looked down and saw that his leg was turning a sickly yellow color.**

"**Treecko tree!" Treecko gestured, pointing at his mouth and pointing to the wound.**

**Jeff looked at Treecko, skeptically. "Uh, Treecko…contrary to what our mothers tell us, kissing wounds doesn't actually make them heal faster," Jeff explained.**

**Treecko slapped his head and began to make the gesture to his mouth, then Jeff's leg, then made a passing motion behind him.**

"**Ohh, you want to get the poison out yourself?! No! Don't do anything that will involve you getting poisoned instead!" Jeff stubbornly ordered, shutting down Treecko's idea before he could pitch it. The poison began to slowly burn inside Jeff's leg, causing the puncture wounds to swell out and ooze.**

"**Please, quickly think of something else!" Jeff urged, cringing. Treecko rubbed his chin in thought and then raised a finger in enlightenment.**

Treecko quickly looked around at the ground for things he could use. He picked up a handful of small, red-speckled green leaves, a very thin, long reed, a wooden bowl from Jeff's backpack, and a small rock. He threw the leaves into the bowl and began to grind them with the rock. He ground the leaves into a thick, white paste, added more leaves and repeated the process until there was a decent amount of paste in the bowl.

"What is that, some kind of antidote?" Jeff questioned, now beginning to see the bowl in double vision. His sight seemed to begin to amplify the light of the world; the midnight darkness began to seem more like dusk.

Treecko nodded and sucked the liquid into the straw-like reed, which he put in his mouth. He removed the reed from his mouth and put a finger over the end of the straw to ensure that the medicine wouldn't drip out.

**Jeff stared at Treecko nervously, who counted down with his fingers before he drove the reed into where the wounds were. He let go of the top of the reed and began to blow hard into the reed. Jeff grimaced as the substance entered his blood stream. He could feel the crudely made medicine compromise his poison-flooded blood. Treecko took the reed out of his leg and could see a mixture of blood, poison, pus, and medicine drip from the wounds. Lastly, he tied a leaf tightly around the wounds and folded his arms, proudly.  
**

"**I really don't know how to thank you…I owe you two!" Jeff smiled, some color returning to his face. "If you keep saving me I could probably nominate you to get you knighted!" chuckled Jeff, weakly.**

"**Cko tree" Treecko said as he put up one finger, reminding Jeff that he saved his ass from Wurmple, so therefore, only one.**

**Jeff smiled at this as he tried to get to his feet. Treecko held and supported Jeff's wounded leg as he stood. Jeff fell back against a tree and slumped to the ground, unconscious. After what seemed to Jeff like ages, he awoke and struggled to sit upright. His arm and leg still seared with pain. He quickly looked around him, no Treecko in sight.**

"Tree…Treecko?" Jeff called out in a raspy voice; his mouth was very dry.

"Cko? Treecko?" Jeff heard a voice reply from above him. Treecko stared down at Jeff from a branch of the tree, which Jeff slept against. It was still night so Jeff could only see the yellow glint of his eyes. Treecko hopped down the tree and, once again, helped Jeff stand. They began to slowly walk through the forest towards Jeff's house, into the dark, misting forest. After a painstaking half hour, they finally reached the edge of Littleroot Town.

"**Follow my lead," Jeff advised weakly.**

**Jeff, followed by Treecko, passed Professor Birch's lab; all but one light was off and it was closed for the night. They walked down the straight, dirt road towards Jeff's house. By now the streetlights were off and the streets were deserted.**

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Jeff asked Treecko. Treecko remained silent and looked around, ponderously. 

They walked up to a medium sized home with white panels and a black roof. Treecko helped Jeff up the stairs and Jeff withdrew a key from his pocket. He inserted the key stealthily into the slot and slowly clicked it open.

**Jeff and Treecko walked quietly straight down the dark hall to his kitchen. Mud and leaves from their feet littered the hallway when they walked to the tiled kitchen. Jeff turned on a light and saw Tyrogue standing on top of the tiled counter, staring accusingly.**

"**Ty tyrogue rogue ro tyro!" Tyrogue reprimanded Jeff for being so late.**

**Jeff looked at the time on the stove and it was 2:34 AM. **

"**Sorry…I got held up," Jeff explained, brandishing his scarred arm and wounded leg.**

**Tyrogue looked worried. "It's nothing, really," Jeff assured him.**

**Another pokemon entered from another room, to the left of Jeff and Treecko. The pokemon's four legs walked from the hardwood floor to the white tile. It had light green skin and a bulb-like head. Protruding from the scalp of the head was a large, dark green broad leaf. The pokemon also had a necklace of buds, from one of the buds came a long green vine, which the pokemon used to scratch its tired eyes with.**

"**Chiko?" peeped the Chikorita with an obviously female voice. She looked over at Jeff and noticed the grass type in the shadows behind Jeff. Chikorita stared at the wood gecko, intrigued.**

**Tyrogue also saw Treecko, as well as Chikorita looking at the unfamiliar pokemon, and hopped down from the counter, parallel of Jeff and Treecko, fists raised and ready to fight. **

"**TYR!" He yelled as if yelling, "INTRUDER!"**

**Tyrogue ran towards Treecko, fists up. Treecko prepared to defend himself. Chikorita let out a vine whip from the darkness and restrained Tyrogue's arms before he could attack Treecko.**

"**Settle down, man. Treecko here saved me twice. I brought him back here as a thanks. Tyrogue, why don't you make us some sandwiches? You do owe me one after losing that arm wrestle last week…" Jeff grinned.**

**Chikorita released Tyrogue, who scowled and reluctantly opened the fridge, which was in the right corner of the kitchen, and took out supplies. **

**Treecko rechecked Jeff's leg wound to make sure it wasn't badly infected. As Treecko and Jeff were distracted, Tyrogue slipped a few extremely hot peppers into their sandwiches. He then walked over to the two and handed them a plate with two large sandwiches on it with an impish grin. Jeff thanked Tyrogue and the two dug into the food. To Tyrogue's dismay, Jeff and Treecko were unmoved by the hot peppers.**

"**Hey Tyrogue, this is really good! I should beat you in an arm wrestle more often!" Jeff grinned as they finished up the food and left the kitchen.**

**Chikorita began to laugh at Tyrogue's failed attempt at the prank. She was answered by a cold glare.**

"**Hey Treecko, I'm going to go up to the washroom to put some disinfectant on these wounds, feel free to get acquainted with Tyrogue and Chikorita," Jeff clarified.**

**Treecko decided to hang about, solitary, in the hallway, deciding to keep to himself rather than branch out to the other two pokemon. Tyrogue walked up to Treecko and outstretched a hand. Treecko stared at the hand and then back up at Tyrogue.**

"** Ok…anyways, my name is Tyrogue. It's nice to meet Jeff's two time savior, " Tyrogue kidded himself through his teeth. **

"** Uh huh, I'm Treecko, " he replied, without enthusiasm. Tyrogue was taken aback by this attitude, but he still tried to pretend to be nice.**

"** So you really saved Jeff twice, huh? He must really owe you, " Tyrogue exclaimed, with a hidden agenda.**

**Chikorita eyed them from the kitchen.**

**Treecko shook his head. " Well technically he saved me once so he only…'owes me' one, " he explained.**

"** I guess he thought that this visit would make up for it, then, " Tyrogue grinned.**

"** What do you mean? " Treecko questioned.**

"** Well you just met Jeff, so you wouldn't know… " Tyrogue began, " Jeff is a very proud guy, he can't let a good favor towards him go unrewarded. He would feel as if it's charity, which he finds insulting to receive, " Tyrogue explained, twisting the truth.**

**Treecko began to think. " …I thought he was being generous because he wanted to be friends, " he said, beginning to question himself.**

"** Well you'd think that…but really…no. Trust me, I've known Jeff for a long time, he hates owing people and hates even more to be owed, " Tyrogue bluntly put it. Although Treecko didn't know it, Tyrogue clearly didn't want Treecko anywhere near him or Jeff… or Chikorita.**

**Treecko's heart sunk. " I shouldn't be surprised…no one seems to really want me… " he apathetically muttered.**

**Tyrogue patted his back. " C'mon pal, don't be so hard on yourself, " Tyrogue feigned encouragement. " My advice, get out of here before you accidentally save him again…or vice versa, " Tyrogue muttered with a proud scowl.**

**Treecko began to walk towards the door, head dragging slightly. Chikorita glared at Tyrogue, who beamed happily back at her; his plan had worked! Jeff walked down the stairs beside them.**

**Treecko, hurt, began to exit the front door. **

"**You're going now?" Jeff asked glumly.**

**Treecko nodded and began to walk outside. "Treecko tree," he sadly thanked Jeff for the food.**

"**Here, let me walk with you to the edge of the forest," Jeff offered.**

**In silence, the two walked down the steps and down the front walkway. The streetlights had been turned off so the road was dark. They turned left at the sidewalk and walked up the incredibly long road which stopped at the forest. All that could be heard was their light footsteps as well as the soft hums of Kricketots and the light wing beats of the occasional Zubat. As soon as they were out of sight, Tyrogue closed the door and smiled with a self-satisfied grin.**

**Chikorita looked menacingly at Tyrogue. " That was pretty low, you jerk. What's your problem with Treecko, anyways? "**

"** The minute I saw him, I hated the ugly asshole, did you see the way he ignored me? "**

"** I guess I shouldn't be surprised…his collected solitary attitude must be very threatening to your strong, alpha male masculinity…just like with Jeff and that Alan guy from down the street… " Chikorita grinned slyly.**

"** Cram it, Chikky! " Tyrogue shot back.**

"** Aw, did I strike a nerve?" Chikorita mocked. " But seriously, why'd you have to go and do that? I liked him; I thought he was cool and cute and handsome and… " Chikorita gazed off, starry eyed.**

"** Well you can forget about the wedding bells, sis, because he ain't coming back! " Tyrogue smirked, evilly.**

**Jeff and Treecko had walked in silence the entire time until they reached the forest edge and stopped.**

"**We'll meet again…" Jeff reassured. "I'll try and meet you at your tree sometime."**

**The two locked on each other's eyes and nodded. Treecko slowly trudged off into the forest and Jeff limped back to his house.**

**After five minutes of walking, Jeff turned his head back and looked at the forest. He saw a brief flash of light in the forest as he turned his head back forward.**

"**What was that?!" he asked himself, double taking. "Was that… nah, it couldn't have been little Treecko. Must've been another pokemon… maybe I'm still woozy from the blood loss. Now that I think of it… I'm exhausted."**

**He walked up his steps and collapsed on the porch, slumped against the metal railing.**

**He stared off into space until he saw Professor Birch proudly march by him, a pokeball in hand.**

"**Hello there, Jeff!" greeted Professor Birch, smugly.**

"**Hey there, Professssss…" Jeff fell on his back, falling into sleep. When Professor Birch galumphed off, Jeff stared up at the stars and finally fell asleep on the hard, wooded porch.**

**Tyrogue opened the door and found Jeff wiped out. He dragged Jeff inside and placed him on a couch in the living room, to the left of hallway. Jeff went to the hospital in the morning, as well as to visit that old tree. Little did he know, he would be very disappointed.**

**4 Months Ago**

"**I can't believe it!" Jeff grunted, punching air in a martial arts stance: one foot forward and one foot sideways. "Do you think he just upped and left?"**

"**Rogue, tyrooo tyrogue!" Tyrogue shrugged and urged Jeff to focus.**

**Tyrogue, who belonged to Jeff's family, tutored Jeff in the martial arts as well as training. Every second day they would work out and body build every muscle. Every other day would be for the training of various basic and complex martial arts.**

**This was in anticipation for beginning his rough journey.**

**The lights were turned off and it was night time; they were practicing fighting in the dark. This helped to improve the awareness of the senses other than sight. Jeff stepped forwards towards Tyrogue, who aimed a punch for his face. Jeff deflected the punch with his left and landed a punch of his own with his right. Tyrogue was thrown backwards, but used the momentum from the force to land on his hand and bounce back at Jeff, feet first. Jeff flew backwards and landed on the practice mat, in a room similar to a small gym.**

**Jeff got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip. He stepped forwards, ready for more. Tyrogue turned on the lights, raised a thumb, and pointed with it behind them, indicating that they should have a break.**

"You're sure growing strong…I wouldn't be surprised if you evolved soon," Jeff complimented. He looked down, a lot on his mind. Mostly he thought about how Treecko disappeared or how he was ignoring him. He wondered if he did something wrong when Treecko came to his house. Maybe he simply hated him.

**Jeff walked over to the side of the room and poured water on himself.**

"**I've been going to that tree twice a week for the past eight months; he wasn't there each of the times. I've tried everything! I've searched the entire forest with a Pidgey that I borrowed from Professor Birch. I've written my name in mud around the tree. I've even drawn a picture of him beating that Scyther and written 'thank you' at the top! It was gone the next day… a pokemon probably ate it. Did I say something wrong? Maybe he found a new home or maybe he's…no! He's around, he's just out!" Jeff complained, in denial.**

**Tyrogue looked down, guiltily. He was upset at himself for having ruined Jeff's friendship with the pokemon, as much as he hated that Treecko. Tyrogue gave him a light punch of encouragement with the words. "Tyr-ro-rogue, tyro," he said, trying to be optimistic.**

**The two went down to the kitchen to add ice to their cuts. Jeff didn't mind the pain of the sparring. The pain gave him adrenaline, which kept him wanting to fight more. The training was good for both Tyrogue and Jeff. They entered the kitchen and Jeff opened the freezer, since Tyrogue was much too short. He threw a bag of ice to Tyrogue, who looked at the back. The glass door at the back of the kitchen led to their nature-ridden, small backyard.**

"Rogue ty tyro?" Tyrogue asked as he splashed water on his face. Tyrogue held up three pictures that he found strewn on the counter. On them were the three possible starting pokemon for Littleroot Town. On the first picture was the familiar lizard-like face of Treecko. The second had an orange chick-like pokemon known as Torchic. The third was a picture of Mudkip, a blue quadruped mudfish pokemon. Jeff probably would have been able to tell what Tyrogue was saying without the reiteration. This was because he has been around and that they have been such good friends that Tyrogue was pretty much like a human.

"Treecko…" Jeff mumbled, "I don't know about it, anymore. At this point it could be just about any of them!" he explained, contemplating the options. He hopped up on the counter next to Tyrogue and began to think. He pictured three different scenarios in his mind. In each he thought of leaving the lab with each starter and compared what each one would be like. The Mudkip seemed like it would be the most fun to journey with. Jeff could see it hopping around him, all excited and happy. He then thought of Torchic. He pictured the Torchic being very affectionate towards him. With it Jeff would never feel lonely. But Jeff kept coming around to Treecko. He didn't imagine Treecko being fun or loving… the wood gecko was just there, walking beside him calmly. He didn't know why he, or anyone, would choose Treecko over the others… and perhaps they didn't. But Jeff couldn't see himself traveling with any pokemon other than Treecko. It just didn't fit. Jeff may not have much of a choice in the matter anyways… it all depends who gets who first.

**Before taking a drink of water, Jeff exclaimed, "I think I know who I want to choose…"**

**As Jeff downed an entire glass of water in one gulp he noticed something moving outside. Tyrogue saw this too and ran to the door, followed by Jeff. They opened the glass door and looked outside.**

"**Tyrogue? Ro! Tyyy!" called out the pokemon, calling out for them to show themselves. There was no reply. Jeff saw movement in the tree and then something bound from the branch to over a fence and away. Jeff shoved through Tyrogue and ran over to the wooden fence. He jumped up and supported himself with his arms, looking around the backyard behind him. After scanning the area for minutes, and closing his eyes to hear better, Jeff jumped down and trudged back inside with Tyrogue.**

"** It was probably just a Pidgey, " muttered Tyrogue.**

**Jeff sensed that something was at the glass door, behind him. But, he quickly turned around, saw nothing and heard a light scampering.**

"**Yeah, it was probably a Pidgey," mumbled Jeff, disappointed.**

**The two wobbled off to their respective beds and fell asleep. Jeff had still dreamed of seeing that Treecko again, but his quest for going out of his way to look for him was over.**


	5. The Revival of a Friendship

**The Revival of a Friendship**

**Light.**

**A blinding light.**

**Although the radiance burned my eyes, it was the sweet feeling of being free which overtook me. It was hell in there. It brought back so many bad memories - memories which created the feeling of Carvanhas gnawing at my spine. Internally I was overjoyed to be free. I swore I would never return back in there.**

**I felt myself land on a spotless, white, human ground which was the shape of squares. I was back inside what they called 'the laboratory'… I was no stranger to this place. It was like one of the human's homes except much bigger. Two bursts of light materialized to both of my sides.**

"**Lunch time, you three," said the jolly voice which I came to hate.**

**I stood up and looked around me. To my right was an orange bird-like pokemon with a round head and a puny body in comparison. He had three feathers on his head which resembled a flame. He had an orange body and goldenrod feathers for either arms or wings, either way they were useless. He also had sharp brown claws. That Torchic had an attitude problem which created hostility between us. We got into a few fights where the pokemon to my left always cheered for him.**

**I looked over to my left and saw the other pokemon who I loathed equally. A sapphire-colored, four-legged pokemon planted its white finned ass on the inside ground. On his annoyingly enthusiastic face was a large blue fin along with orange whisker-like gills on his cheeks. His beady eyes stared at the Torchic's. They walked ahead to where there were three red dishes filled with food. The two began to eat.**

"**Aren't you hungry?" the voice asked.**

**I ignored him and looked around the room. **

**There it was! An open… What did the humans call it? … A window! It was high up on the wall beside a table, but I could make it. It was my portal out of there.**

**I ran towards it on all fours. I passed by the Torchic, deliberately hitting him in the back the head with my tail, causing him to fall into his dish of food. I made the traditional harmonic taunt, like a juvenile, but my smugness of being free overruled my disdain of immaturity.**

"**What are you doing?! Come back here!" he called out.**

**I didn't turn my head. I jumped out of the building, away from the words, "Arceus, not again!"**

**The grass felt rejuvenating on my feet. I felt life come back to me as the dawn sunlight hit my skin. I knew they would find me again, but that didn't stop me.**

**I ran into the forest, back to my true home. **

**I ran.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Present day**

**  
Jeff quickly jogged down his front steps. He took a left turn, jogging down the asphalt, towards Birch's Pokemon Lab. **

**Jeff went from a steady jog to a sprint towards the lab, aware of the time. "The early Taillow gets the Wurmple," he thought to himself, speeding up. A guy on a bike, who had a small, blue, flightless bird hanging onto his shoulder, began to pass Jeff. He smirked at the guy, and began to have a race with him. The guy was unaware of Jeff beginning to surpass him as they neared the lab. The distance to the building shortened as he ran. He was almost there! Jeff looked at the guy, who looked back, and smiled. But then, what appeared to be a Torchic crossed his path.**

"**Tor-chic, tor-chic, tor-chic," it chirped obliviously as it walked.**

Jeff couldn't slow down. He hit it and his legs went sailing backwards as he went flying onto the dirt road. He landed with a skid, dirt chalking his face and knees. Jeff lay sideways on the ground and saw the guy and his strange pokemon ride past the lab, dismount their bike, and walk into the forest.

"Ughhh, you ok?" Jeff asked the Torchic who was standing at his feet, pretty PO'd.

"Chic! Tor tor chic! Chic!" it peeped angrily.

"I can only assume that's something mean," Jeff said with a half-smile.

Jeff dusted himself off and saw a person jogging towards him. A girl Jeff's age, whom he recognized, came running up to Torchic.

"Torchic, I told you not to go running ahead of me like that!" she reprimanded it, as she cradled Torchic in her arms.

"Tor…" Torchic said, looking at the ground, ashamed.

**  
"Sorry about that si-…Jeff!? How are you?" The girl asked happily to Jeff.  
**

**The wind blew through the girl's somewhat short brown hair, but it was dyed a reddish-brown color. Jeff stood taller than her, she being about 5'9" in height, with an incredibly cute face. A wave of joy swept over Jeff, seeing as he has had a huge crush on this girl ever since they took a Pokemon Biology class together last year, taught by Professor Birch.**

"Hey there…Kristie, I'm fine. It's no big deal; I shouldn't have been rushing to the lab so quickly," Jeff said apologetically but trying to sound as calm and confident as possible. "Speaking of which, you must have been coming back from there. Did you choose Torchic here?" Jeff asked.

"Yes I did. he's so cute, too," Kristie replied.

"Yeah, he's great," Jeff humored her. He then realized that other trainers must have gone to the lab, too. "Oh, are the other two pokemon still available?" Jeff asked, worried. Jeff thought about if he didn't get his pokemon today. He would have to wait another month! Then he would have gotten all prepared for nothing.

"Other _**two**_**? There was only one other pokemon there - a Mudkip, and Alan took that one."**

"What!?! But…hmm, I'm going to find out what's going on!" Jeff exclaimed before entering the lab.

"Bye, Jeff," said Kristie politely. 

"**Catch ya later, Kristie," Jeff sputtered.**

**As Kristie went out of earshot Jeff muttered to himself, "Fack! Smooth, Jeff, real smooth…" Jeff mentally beat himself up, kicking a stick that lay on the ground. **

**He opened the glass door. The spacious one roomed lab had book-crammed shelves lining the walls. There were many complex machines used for physical and genetic examinations. Professor Birch was getting up from his desk, a pokeball in hand, just as he noticed Jeff enter.**

"**Not now…" the brown haired man of science muttered to himself, frustrated.**

"**I'm here for my starter…" he asked with Butterfrees in his stomach.**

"**I'm sorry, Jeff. The Mudkip and Torchic are both gone…" Professor Birch answered guiltily, twiddling his thick beard on his young and rather wide face. He was one of the younger pokemon professors.**

"**I know, but what about the Treecko?!" he hastily answered**

"**He… escaped early this morning. You're going to have to wait a few more weeks until the new shipment of starters arrived… although I might have a back up Torchic and Mudkip…" explained the professor. **

"**I really think that we should go get that Treecko. It could be in danger…"**

**Biting the inside of his cheek, Birch replied with a reluctant nod.**

"**Are you positive?" Professor Birch asked again. Jeff nodded adamantly, to which he sighed. "Very well. We'll get the Treecko back and then you can choose from the three."**

**Jeff was confused as to why Professor Birch was so skeptical about finding the Treecko.**

**The two humans left the laboratory and turned right and then walked right again, going into Route 101. Instead of going down the path that led north to Oldale Town, Professor Birch led him north-east into the forest - a familiar path. Hollowed out logs, large jutting out sticks, roots stubbornly refusing to stay under the earth, and fallen leaves littered the forest bed. They walked carefully through the woodlands, passing by curious Zigzagoons and Wurmples. Jeff smiled at the pokemon while walking by them. He carefully traipsed through the rough terrain, all the while keeping a look out for the lost Treecko.**

"**It's going to be taxing trying to find the Treecko in all of this foliage. It'll be like ****finding a swimming Vaporeon while its acid coat is activated****," Birch mused.**

"**I'll be able to spot him…" Jeff said to himself, with assurance. **

**While walking through the hauntingly familiar terrain, Jeff couldn't help but think of the Treecko that had saved him. Although he was optimistic, he highly doubted that the Treecko that they were looking for was, indeed, the same one. Jeff was just searching for the silver medal seeing as he wouldn't settle for bronze. **

"**Are we wandering aimlessly or do you actually know where we're going?" he asked Professor Birch.**

"**I know where we're going… we're going where this Treecko always returns to…"**

**Jeff's optimism gained at the prospect of going to the old tree. "Maybe it really is the same one…" he thought.**

**They continued to walk through the dense woods. Light filtered through the branches before hitting the mossy forest bed. Crushing sticks, twigs, and fallen leaves as they went, the two meandered on. After a little more walking, the professor stopped.**

"**What's the matter?" he asked Birch.**

"**We're almost there…"**

**Jeff was feeling a sharp solution of excitement and fear whether the Treecko was the same one from his past and whether they were going where he thought they were going.**

**The underbrush grew thick and climbed above their heads. All that Jeff could see in front of him were plants and the white lab coat of Professor Birch moving through them. The professor disappeared ahead of him. He kept moving forwards until the ocean of underbrush ended and he walked out into a clearing. **

**There it was.**

**The massive tree. It looked old and almost as if it was dying. The colossal trunk grew incredibly tall and created an immense canopy with thick branches. Not far away was the lake. Standing just to Jeff's left was Professor Birch.**

"**Here it is."**

**Jeff's eyes widened at the sight that he saw.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was home.

**I rested on a branch, which was about two and a half stories above the ground as humans would call it, and was leaning against the trunk. One of my legs was outstretched and the other was bent; my arm rested on my bent knee while the other arm was back near my tail, supporting me from falling back. I kept a watchful eye open as I idly chewed on my twig.**

**This was the only place that I truly felt comfortable. I only hoped that I could make it last.**

**I heard a rustling in the underbrush down below to my left. I quickly turned my head to see the intruder. Arceus help it if it tries to get near my tree. I saw white appear from the bushes.**

**It was him - the human who fed us and did tests on other pokemon! He wouldn't bring me back there if I could help it. He looked up at the tree, probably in search of me. I heard and saw more movement in the bushes behind him but before I could find out what it was, something caught my instincts. I quickly turned my head back forward to find a winged pokemon land on the same branch as I. A golden-brown feathered bird perched on the end of it. His sharp-stick like beak was almost as long as his lengthy neck. The wind brushed by his red crest, blowing it slightly to the side. **

"**He may be over twice my size but I'm not about to back down because if that. He doesn't intimidate me and he's not going to get away with stepping his dirty talons on my home!" I thought.**

**I stood up from my relaxed stance and began to walk towards him on the thick, sturdy branch; the sharp, tiny hooks on my feet dug into the bark for good grip. The bird turned his ugly head towards me and stared in question. My reply was a cold, intimidating glare which pierced into his brown eyes.**

"**I won't forget what one of his kind did to me the day that all of it happened…"**

"**Damned Fearows."**

"** What do you want? " he asked me, irked. **

"** Get… the… hell… out… of… my… tree… " I responded. I made sure to carefully put a threatening emphasis on each word.**

"** Why should I, you little runt? " responded the Fearow with a cockiness which I wanted to beat out of him.**

"** Get out… or I'll rip out your feathers and shove them down your big beak, " I threatened again, still leering dead center into his eyes.**

**He let out a caw of over-assured mockery. I tightened my fists, bit down on my twig, and readied my tail for a swing. The Fearow flapped his large brown wings and flew over my head to land behind me on the branch, blocking my way back to the trunk. I glowered and assumed a battle stance.**

"** Sure you want to do this, puny Treecko? " he asked.**

**My anger queued up inside me as I calmly stepped towards him. Without a word I swung my body around 360 degrees, smacking the Fearow across the face. He was undeniably shocked by the action, but he quickly shook it off and, in rage, shot his head forward towards me. I aptly pivoted my body to avoid the beak strike. The Fearow tried to stab at me two more times but to no avail. **

**I readied myself for another attack but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I could see a new human-shaped figure standing beside the first one. I turned my head to get a better focus on it. It was undeniably the same human that I had met not too long ago.**

"** Jeff?! " I muttered to myself in shock.**

**While distracted, the bird caught me off guard. He took the opportunity to land a quick piercing peck on my shoulder. I felt his spear-like beak enter my collar and come out just as fast.**

"**Tree!" I yelled out as the burning pain over took my shoulder. I stepped back on the branch and prepared to attack but the beak strike came like lightning. Three more hits were landed in my leg, chest, and arm. If it weren't for me attempting to move away, the chest hit may have been fatal. **

"**Cko…cko…cko…" I panted through gritted teeth. I ran forwards to jump and attack but found myself hit backwards onto the branch in mid air. I landed on my feet and then it came… the excruciating rain of pecks. They were so fast that I didn't know where each peck hit, all that I knew was that my body felt like it was on fire.**

"**NO!" said a voice from the ground below. I opened my eyes and looked down to see many shallow cuts riddling my body along with trickles of blood from each. With each strike I was forced back on the branch, bringing me closer to the end of it. I felt so helpless, so weak.**

"** You're going to die… you'd might as well go out fighting. A soldier's death is more than honorable, " I thought to myself when I thought all was lost.**

**I charged the flying pokemon, expecting the worst. But I stopped; I noticed two hands grab onto the branch, near the trunk. Following the hands was the green clothed body of the human whom I familiarized myself with as Jeff. The Fearow had also stopped the attack and turned sideways to see the human standing on the thick branch, barefoot. He began to slowly approach the angry bird, who began to peck at me again.**

"**You two, stop! Fearow, cut it out!" I managed to hear him say through my own grunts.**

**The Fearow was having none of his order. The winged pokemon, whose beak was dripping with my blood, turned and with a lighting fast jolt, hit Jeff in the cheek. He stumbled back and almost lost balance. A decent trickle of both of our bloods seeped from his cheek and dripped down and off of his chin. I could tell that he felt the same searing pain that I was feeling all over.**

**The bird turned back to me and I raised my arms for protection. Jeff, now in clear rage, grabbed Fearow by the throat and swung him around, throwing him back against the trunk. The injured bird groaned and Jeff walked carefully over to me.**

"**Treecko? I… hey. We can talk later but we have to get the hell out of this tree!" he advised.**

**I shook my head and glowered. I still had a fight to finish. I had a gut feeling I could still win. I tried to get past him but he shifted to block me.**

"**Come on, get on my back and I'll take you down!"**

**I let out another grunt and ignored his request. ****I managed to get around Jeff so I could face Fearow, who was now standing up and then he began to fly towards me****. I readied my tail to deflect the bird's beak but was shocked to see Jeff's legs step in front of me, blocking my sight of the assailant.**

"** Get out of the way! " I yelled, which must have sounded like "Tree cko cko tree!" to him.**

**The bird began to peck at Jeff in a fury. I could hear the grizzly yet familiar sounds of the beak entering the flesh.**

"**Treecko… save yourself… get out of here…" he said through a grimace.**

**Rage built as it hit me. He still owed me for saving him from the poison. That was the only reason why he was here doing this! I disobeyed his plea and got around him to continue the fight on my own. Through the rain of strikes both of our skins were pierced by the Fearow's drilling mouth.**

**The Fearow briefly stopped to catch his breath. "Treecko, if you're as stubborn as I am, we're going to be in a lot of trouble! Get on my back already!"**

**He knew I was, if not more so. I landed a solid whack on the bird beak but it quickly recovered and began to peck at me again. The pain was unbearable now. **

**Jeff took forceful action; he grabbed me in my weakened state and spun around so his back faced Fearow. He pressed me against his chest; my blood stained his shirt upon a mere touch. I could see the Fearow begin to peck at his back, making him wince and growl.**

"**Treecko, please… get out of here…" he pleaded through clenched teeth.**

"** Do you actually care if I'm ok or do you only care if your pride is free of guilt and shame? " I asked in a cold, angry manner.**

**Although he didn't know what I said, I could tell by his eyes that those words stabbed him deeper than the Fearow's beak was. Although taken aback, he still begged, "Please, Treecko, I'm doing this because I care about you. If you stay here you're going to die! I don't want you to get hurt! COME ON!"**

**He was serious! He was really worried about me… Did that mean Tyrogue was lying? " Why would he care about me like this…? I don't think anyone has before. It just doesn't make sense! "**

**A new respect for this human, Jeff, flooded through me. Nevertheless, I still tried to escape his tight grasp. I couldn't let him take these blows for the fight I started! What kind of Treecko would I be if I did?**

**All of a sudden, the light pecks stopped and Jeff relaxed his muscles, giving me a chance to get free. We both turned around to hear a hammering noise. Much to our dismay, the Fearow, with a malicious glint in his eye, was pecking through the branch on which we stood. Already halfway through the wood, he was making short work of the branch. We knew what was coming. Before we had anytime to run, we felt the branch fall from under us. **

**Without a sound, Jeff grabbed for me in mid air. He managed to get a hold of one of my tails and he pulled me close to him. Jeff curled up to protect me from the blunt of the fall. I couldn't believe it. Even in this drastic time he was still trying to save me. It overwhelmed me that anyone would do that… especially do that for me. **

**My tree luckily had a dense and low canopy. Small branches that we hit either broke or brushed by us, slowing our descent. We hit a particularly thick branch - about as thick as his arm. Jeff cried out as it broke on impact with his spine. Almost immediately after, a sharp stick whipped up Jeff's face, ****leaving a deep scar which further opened the initial peck wound****. We hit many of the softer and weaker branches below, which whisked up around us. The actually relatively short fall seemed like an eternity.**

**It finally happened. We hit the mossy ground with a thud. I rolled from Jeff's arms and toppled meters away from him.**

"…**Ckoooo" I groaned, gasping for breath. I looked up at Jeff and saw that he wasn't moving. Despite my wounds, I ran over to him and kneeled to his side. I then check his pulse and put my head to his bloodied chest for heart sounds. **

"**Treecko?" I asked, hoping to Arceus he was alright.**

**Jeff groaned but through gasps of air insisted, "I'm ok, Treecko-ergh-really…"**

**I then did something to both our surprise. I licked the bleeding cut on his cheek… not to check for poison, but as a gesture of gratitude and affection. I was shocked that I actually did that. I immediately sheepishly turned away and blushed. **

"** He probably thinks I'm some kind of sappy idiot now, " I thought, scratching the back of my head.**

**To my shock, with a warm expression, he answered, "Thank you, Treecko."**

**I turned back around with a grin, folded my arms, and shook my head. ****" Don't thank me, thank you! " I said, which still sounded as "Treecko tree, tree cko!"**

**Our eyes met. We grinned and I shook his hand with my tail and he shook my tail with his hand. It was reminiscent to when we first met.**

"**Call it even this time?" Jeff asked with a grin.**

**With a large smirk I replied with, "Cko."**

**The guy came over to us saying, "Thank goodness you two are ok… all things considered."**

"**Yeah, thanks Professor Birch…"**

**Professor Birch. So THAT was his name. Everytime I heard that guy's voice I was immediately reminded of that damned man-made prison.**

"…**I- hey… is that Fearow mocking us?" Jeff asked, staring in the sky. Sure enough, the Fearow was using the same immature taunt that I had used upon escaping the lab.**

"** Cocky bastard, " Jeff and I both said in our native tongues.**

"**We have to get back to the lab immediately! You two are horribly hurt; I have some potions there!" Professor Birch insisted.**

**We nodded and helped each other to our feet. I went to walk but I found my legs had failed me; I fell forwards to be land on Jeff's shoe which he outstretched for me to land on. He then brought his foot up to hand level and then he picked me up in his hands. Cradled in his arms, I grinned and closed my eyes from exhaustion.**

**They then began to limp back to their hometown.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**We had made it through the forest and were now, to my disdain, behind the lab. Jeff's arm was around Professor Birch's shoulder to use his body for support as he carried me. They walked around the human made structure and went in the front. Jeff collapsed against the wall and I remained on his lap, unable to move without severe pain.**

**Professor Birch handed him a clear bottle with a blue cap. "Here, Jeff. To use the potion just hold down the blue button on the top and point it."**

**Jeff nodded and looked down at me. "Sorry, Treecko. This is gonna hurt," he explained remorsefully. He then sprayed the yellow-green liquid on my wounds. My cuts burned but I refused to show any pain. Jeff applied the potion to his own cuts afterwards.**

"**The potion should heal the cuts, for the most part, in an hour or two. Jeff, you can expect a scar on your face, though," the professor guy explained.**

**Jeff slowly got to his feet. Then he said, "Professor… that was quite the adventure, but I think I'm ready to choose my starting pokemon."**

**Beginning to quickly go through his desk and then cabinets, he said, "Of course, but first I have a funny story about Treecko here… about how I caught him."**

**Jeff leaned in curiously but a knot tied in my stomach. " No, don't tell him that! " I thought angrily.**

"… **Exactly one year ago today, I found this Treecko walking in the forest… I think he was going back to that tree we were at. Anyways, I was amazed to see a Treecko wandering alone in the forest. So I took out a pokeball to try to battle and catch it but he just stood there, not even trying to put up a fight. So I caught him without even having to send out a pokemon. It's funny because that doesn't seem like something that THIS Treecko would ever have done!" Professor Birch chuckled.**

"**Tree treecko tree cko!" I yelled in protest. Why would he tell him that?!**

"**So you LET yourself be captured?!" Jeff asked me, visibly angry. "After all that time I tried to find you, you were here all along?! Why!?"**

**Guiltily, I opened my mouth to defend myself but that damned human cut me off.**

"**YES! I found an extra Torchic and Mudkip! Now you have all three to choose from…" He trailed off when he noticed I was glaring at him with an angry and upset look.**

**He threw the two prison cages, which they called pokeballs, on the ground, releasing a different orange Torchic and a new blue Mudkip.**

"**Toorrrchic tor!" chirped the fire spitting chick cutely.**

"**Kip mudkip!" barked the enthusiastic and cheerful Mudkip.**

**They both ran past me and stood in front of Jeff. Each tried to be more appealing than me and the other one. My face grew the familiar indifferent yet disheartened look.**

"** This won't be a new feeling, " I thought, apathetically on the outside, morosely on the inside. I knew that with those two battling for the spotlight, I'd never get picked… not even by Jeff. It's happened before and it'll happen again. I awaited the familiar feeling of being discarded for the cute and the happy.**

"** This is all your fault anyways! If you didn't let yourself be captured just because you listened to some jackass Tyrogue, then Jeff wouldn't be pissed off at you! He might have actually considered taking you if it wasn't for your idiocy! Instead you're going to be stuck back here with these clowns, either being stuck in your pokeball or being exiled by the other two pokemon… not that you wanted to be around them. Damn it, Gri… err, I mean Treecko, " I scolded myself.**

**With apathy, I said, " Enjoy your journey, Torchic or Mudkip. Take good care of him… " In my head I finished the sentence with " … You idiots. "**

"** Maybe the reason you don't get picked is because you don't try. " So I decided to take a last ditch, futile effort; I walked in front of the other two and looked deep into his eyes before nodding. That's all I allowed myself to do.**

**Jeff kneeled down to my eye level, ignoring the other two. "Would you really want to leave your tree and come with me?"**

**That was a tough question. I stared off into the distance, many conflicting thoughts running through my head. " Do I stay and pass up the only opportunity that I have? Or do I risk it and leave? " After several moments I stared at him and nodded.**

**Jeff smiled. "Then I've made my decision. I choose Treecko!" he stated adamantly.**

**Everyone was surprised. The professor and the other two choices sighed. My jaw dropped in shock. " Was this guy serious? Does he actually want to choose me… over them?! I can't believe anyone would! This guy, Jeff, is different, " I thought in dumbfounded amazement.**

**After all my hope was lost and then regained into a massive injection of it. Without knowing it, I found myself on Jeff's shoulder hugging the side of his face. The uncalled for affection, I noticed, was causing him to blush and smirk. I stopped myself, ashamed that I let my weaker emotions get the better of me. I jumped back down to the ground, maintaining my cool, uncaring demeanor.**

"** I'm not sure I've ever been this happy. "**

"**It's your funeral," Professor Birch mumbled, just loud enough for us to hear.**

"**What do you mean?" Jeff shot back, not unkindly.**

"**Jeff… can I talk to you for a few minutes?"**

**He nodded and walked to the Professor's side.**

"**It's about that Treecko…" he tried to whisper, but little did they know my ears picked up on the conversation.**

"**Yeah? What is it?" Jeff whispered back.**

"**I've had that Treecko for twelve months and not one trainer has chosen it. I can't get more than one starting pokemon of each species until the last of each one has been given to trainer. That's why, after this guy came along, you've never seen anyone else leaving Littleroot Town with one."**

"**I still don't understand. Why wouldn't anybody take him?"**

"**You see… this Treecko is incredibly independent and stubborn. No matter who you are, he won't listen to you unless he respects you. Which few pokemon honestly do so early on in the journey. Most trainers are overwhelmed by pokemon who are like this… even veteran trainers. When the new trainers come to pick one, he doesn't even try to get picked and he doesn't exactly flow well with them anyways. I really don't blame them for not picking him. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"**

**I overheard the conversation and the words hit hard. I knew I was constantly a jerk to Professor Birch, but I never thought he'd try so hard to break me and Jeff apart. Jeff turned around and kneeled down to my level. The knot in my stomach returned. " Here it comes. "**

"**So you're a rebel, huh?" he asked me, to which my eyes turned to the floor. Much to my surprise he said, "I like the sound of that!" I smugly raised my chest up in grin, still twiddling the twig in my mouth with my tongue.**

**Professor Birch, not caring to whisper anymore, insisted, "Jeff? … Are you sure?"**

"**I'm positive! You can't disregard a pokemon just because of their personality… it isn't fair!" he insisted.**

"**Very well… but don't come back here with your tail between your legs if it doesn't work out, soldier on," he warned. I wanted to pound him across the face right then. ****If he made me lose a potential friend than I swore I'd tear this lab inside out the next change I got.**

"**No problem, Treecko and I will be great journey-partners!" Jeff insisted.**

"**Anyways, here is your pokedex and five pokeballs…" he said, handing Jeff a red rectangle machine that could be fit into one of their pockets as well as five miniature spheres which were not expanded to their true size. "… And allow me to try and return Treecko to his pokeball."**

**There it was. He pointed the ball at me, on the ground. A red light shot from it but I gracefully jumped out of the way in time. He tried to recall me back to the cell again but I dodged and leapt up onto Jeff's shoulder.**

"**What's the problem?" Jeff asked him.**

"**Treecko never lets me recall him to his pokeball. I think he's just being difficult for the sake of being difficult!" Professor Birch complained. He couldn't be further from right. I saw Jeff grin and nod with apparent empathy.**

"**Hold still," he whispered to Jeff. He shot the red beam from the center of the device. Jeff sidestepped so that the beam didn't hit me. The laser instead shot into his eye, causing him to yelp and double over. In anger, I spat the twig from my mouth so that it hit Professor Birch in the face. He stumbled backwards and, with agility and speed, I hit the pokeball from his hand with my tail. I did a somersault and landed on a knee, managing to catch the twig back in my mouth before it hit the floor. I was extremely proud of myself and showed it through a smug grin.**

"**Why does this Treecko have it in for me so much?! Ever since day one!" he moaned. I simply shrugged and stood up.**

"**Arrgh, Arceus," Jeff swore, clutching his left eye. "My eye! You coulda burned my retinas right out!"**

"**Sorry, Jeff… need some ice?" Professor Birch apologized.**

**He grinned and shook his head. "Just check if you accidentally captured my optic nerve." I smirked and the professor chuckled.**

"**Wow, you're really fast, Treecko," Jeff complimented. I nodded in thanks. I also made it appear that I was agreeing with him simply for the fact that Jeff would probably want a pokemon with good self-confidence. I was confident in myself… but I still wasn't good enough.**

**Professor Birch took out a piece of paper, took a pen, and began writing on it. He handed it to Jeff, who began to read it. I had a feeling I knew what it said; it disheartened me. **

"**Yes, I'm positive. You know I know what I'm doing. You've taught me for years!" Those words, indeed, reassured my suspicion that the note said, "Are you SURE you want him?" **

**Pretty soon Jeff was going to start listening to Professor Birch's advice. It depressed me to think about when that day, or even hour, would come.**

"**I guess there's no stopping you then. I'm sure you two will do fine. I'm just worried for you safety," he insisted, grinning.**

"**Well, thanks."**

"**In case you get curious, Jeff… don't try that. You probably WILL end up losing your eye. But, if you DO try, make sure you don't have six pokemon on hand before the league because I don't want it back here."**

"**I never would have guessed," Jeff sarcastically replied. **

**I gave the professor a grin, which clearly aggravated him.**

"**Please, Treecko. Just go into your pokeball…" **

**I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep doing this… and if I wanted to travel with Jeff, I'd have to start getting use to the torturous sphere. An aura of defeated sadness surrounded me as I gave in. I hung my head and approached his feet. He pointed the thing at me and I tightly shut my eyes and felt a chill go up my spine; my past memories were haunting me. I awaited to be returned into the depths of the ball but was shocked when Jeff said, "Wait!"**

"**You want to say something to Treecko before I return him?" the Professor asked.**

"**Yes…I never actually planned to keep Treecko in his pokeball." Jeff smiled, rubbing the back of his head.**

**Treecko and Professor Birch looked at him with a look of disbelief.**

"**Come again?" Professor Birch asked.**

"**I remember having a…" Jeff trailed off. "I just can't do it again…"**

"**I'm sorry?" he asked Jeff, confused. There was something up with Jeff… I could sense that something haunted him much like something did me.**

"**Erm, I think I can read Treecko very well and I think he hates being stuck inside it. I feel that he has the same understandable fear as I; I can't say I'm fond of being in that sort of dependent situation, either. Am I right, Treecko?" **

**I was surprised but I smiled and nodded, admitting to it. He was exactly right. He smiled in return.**

"**Therefore, I won't force you to be confined to a pokeball," he offered, extending a hand.**

"** This is terrific! Things are actually going my way! "**

**I took his offer and jumped onto his arm and climbed up to his shoulder. I smirked, internally enjoying the idea.**

"**You two really are…made for each other." Professor Birch smiled. "Not one trainer, other than you, Jeff, would have been **_**happy**_** with **_**that**_** Treecko… no offense Treecko, but you know it's true."**

**I grinned and admittedly nodded.**

"**Also the way you two cared for each other back with Fearow…astounding, you two already have a great bond like a chain!"**

**We both mildly flushed and nodded. "Let's just say we're like old friends," Jeff smiled at me. I smirked back at the inside joke.**

"**Thank you so much, Professor. I'll keep in contact! Let's go, Treecko," he said excitedly.**

"**Treecko tree," I agreed. " This is too good to be true! " I thought. " I don't think I could have asked for a better trainer and companion! "**

**With me on his shoulder, we began to walk out of the lab.**

"** Who knows? This may actually be… fun. "**

"**I'll call you as soon as I get to Oldale Town," Jeff called back to him. "I have to stop by home first," he explained.**

**And so we, the two old friends, walked out of the lab. The setting sun cast orange upon are still bloodied bodies.**

"** Fun… "**


	6. To Leave the Nest

**To Leave the Nest**

**The two left Professor Birch's large laboratory and began to walk down the black tarmac. The four o'clock sun shone bright, casting bright beams on the two travelers' dried, blood stained faces.**

"**I still don't understand…why did you let yourself be captured?" Jeff asked Treecko.**

**Treecko attempted to explain, using various body gestures. He made a stance with fists raised, like a Tyrogue, and pointed down the street to Jeff's house.**

"**Tyrogue?" Jeff asked, to which Treecko nodded. "Tyrogue made you want to be captured? But how and why?"**

**Treecko pointed Jeff and then crossed his arms like an 'X'. He then pointed to himself before climbing up to hang onto Jeff's right shoulder by one arm.**

"**I… am not…" Treecko shook his head. "I…don't…" Treecko nodded, indicating that he got that part correct. "I don't… you… I didn't like you?!"**

**Treecko nodded, now climbing completely onto Jeff's shoulder.**

"**Damn it, Tyrogue," Jeff grunted "That's ridiculous, of course I wanted to be friends with you…I think Tyrogue just doesn't like…" Jeff tried to think of a way to put it lightly, but couldn't. "…you."**

**The teen bit his lip, worried that his new pokemon might get offended from his blunt remark.**

**Treecko shrugged. "Treecko cko tree, treecko treecko cko," he grinned, trying to say, " I get that a lot; I think many other pokemon are threatened by me. "**

**Jeff halted in front of a medium-sized white house. He began to cut across the spacious green lawn towards his home a final time before heading off. While avoiding the jets of a sprinkler, he noticed two neighbors standing on the sidewalk behind him. Although they were talking quietly, Jeff heard them say something along the lines of "Did that kid really choose THAT Treecko? He must have a loose bolt to want to go training with it!"**

**Treecko grunted without care and Jeff now knew that he had also heard them. He swung around defensively to retort but found himself stopped short when he noticed that he was standing directly over the sprinkler.**

"**Treecko tree…" mumbled Treecko sarcastically, placing his hands behind his collected head.**

"**Oh be quiet, you…" Jeff murmured, grumpily yet in good cheer.**

**The grass lizard took a glance around the suburban neighborhood, still waiting for his companion to trudge his way out of the sprinkler. Jeff, now soaking, walked up the white steps of the front house and onto the veranda, which had several deck chairs sitting on the wooden porch. He opened the white, windowed front door and entered a cramped vestibule littered with shoes and umbrellas. Ahead was the hallway which Treecko recognized as the place where Tyrogue encouraged him to leave. **

"**Hey mom, I'm back!" Jeff yelled into the house as he entered. "Treecko, this is my home...in the daytime," Jeff told him, as Treecko jumped down and looked around curiously. **

**He looked to his left and noticed a spread out living room complimented with two opposite-facing leather couches. Behind the green leather couch was a fireplace, which homed a mantelpiece above it. Parallel to the front door was a hallway that led to the kitchen. To their right were stairs that led to the second floor.**

"**What took you so long?" his mom asked before turning into the hallway from the kitchen. She was a dyed blonde, brown haired woman walked entered and looked at them.**

"**That's no Torchi--" Jeff's mom stopped mid sentence after closely examining the scratched up and beaten pals. **

"**My goodness! What happened to you two?!" she asked, frantically digging through a cabinet beside her looking for one of the many first aid kits in the house.**

"**It's nothing; we were on the ****receiving end of a Fearow's beak--y'know, kind of a male bonding thing," Jeff replied, calmly.**

**Mrs. Growell inspected Jeff's new pokemon and looked less than pleased. The master observer, Treecko, noticed this and clearly was expecting no more than disappointment.**

"** So this is what someone's mother looks like… same expression. Figures, " thought Treecko.**

"**Mom, this is Treecko. I decided on traveling with him before I walked out the door today," Jeff admitted as he introduced them.**

"**I thought you said that you were getting a Torchic!" Mrs. Growell said, disappointed.**

"**Mom…never did I ONCE say that I was getting a Torchic! I wanted a Treecko ever since I saw my brother's, when I was nine," Jeff replied, truthfully.**

**He looked at where Treecko was standing and imagined a Torchic standing in his place. Jeff envisioned the Torchic cutely running around in circles before crashing into a wall. He chuckled and didn't mind the idea of having a Torchic, but for some reason, he still wanted Treecko, instead. The grass type sweat dropped, noticing that Jeff was staring at him for the past minute.**

"**Not even a Mudkip?" she yearned. "Your brother chose a Mudkip!" This snapped Jeff out of his differential thoughts.**

"No he didn't! He chose Treecko…he caught a Mudkip somewhere after saving it… and that was nine years before this guy came along!" Jeff corrected, motioning to Treecko. "I've made my choice and I don't doubt a single thought of it!" Jeff said in irritatation.

**To this Treecko smiled, smugly. The lizard mumbled to himself, " Arceus, it sounds like being friends with one's first pokemon is some sort of right of passage for these humans. And this guy's mother forgets her own son's one? I'm really NOT missing out on this whole parent's thing. I'll probably be forgotten much quicker than the other Treecko. "**

"**Well, Treecko sure is…nice." His mom lied as she looked at Treecko who lay on Jeff's shoulder, leaning against his tail and Jeff's cranium, with his arms behind his head.**

**Jeff began to get uncomfortable with the disdain towards his friend, so he quickly brought up a question that he was planning to ask anyways. "Is Dad still working at the hospital in Petalburg?" he asked his mom.**

"**Yes, he is on-call so he and Bayleef will be home later tonight," his mom replied, walking into the kitchen.**

**Treecko tilted his head at Jeff upon hearing the odd pokemon's name. **

"**You remember Chikorita? She's now a Bayleef… a grass reptile pokemon, like you. She helps him out at the hospital, healing people's ailments and wounds," Jeff explained to Treecko.**

**Treecko listened, intrigued, and then went back to poking around the living room. Jeff ran up to his room, packed a few more items, changed into the same, but dry pair of the green shirt he was wearing. He also threw two more shirts into his backpack. **

"**It never hurts to pack some clean, fresh shirts in case we run into Kristie again," he thought.**

**Tyrogue entered the living room, from a door leading to the kitchen, with a huge scowl on his face. " You again, " Tyrogue growled, cracking his knuckles.**

"** That was a pretty low stunt that you pulled last time… " Treecko began growling in return.**

"** Not as low as **_**this**_**! " Tyrogue roared, swinging his leg sideways, taking out the grass type's legs.**

"** What the hell!? " Treecko snarled, hitting the hardwood floor. **

**He quickly recovered from the fall and bounded upwards, knocking Tyrogue into the wall. Two hanging pictures dropped as a result from the impact. Treecko jumped at Tyrogue, who was getting up. With a quick exchange from the wood gecko's tail, Tyrogue was thrown into the wall again. The fighting type cringed and stood back up. He kicked Treecko in the gut before upper cutting him against the couch. **

"**What's that sound?!" Jeff called down from upstairs.**

**Tyrogue grabbed the wincing Treecko by the throat and held him off the ground. The grass type was completely vulnerable while Tyrogue delivered solid punches to his face, like a hammer beating in a nail. He cringed in pain and anger, while the cuts on his face reopened and bled. Treecko held on to the scuffle pokemon's wrist, trying to loosen his grip. Jeff ran back downstairs and saw the green lizard pinned against a doorframe by Tyrogue; Treecko was quickly losing oxygen.**

"**DAMN IT YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP, NOW!" Jeff yelled as he ran to them and pried them apart. Using his long arms, he pressed them both against opposite sides of a door frame, making sure they wouldn't start fighting again.**

"**What the hell are you two doing? Now is not the time to settle whatever scores you have with each other. It's a good thing that we're leaving…Tyrogue, go back to weightlifting or whatever the hell you do. Treecko, let's go." Jeff commanded, releasing them to the hardwood floor.**

"**It's a good thing he's not coming with us…" Jeff thought to himself. He imagined if Tyrogue did come along and envisioned himself walking along side one of those cartoon fights with the arms and legs shooting out of a moving ball of dust. **

**Tyrogue grumbled as he sulked upstairs and Treecko was on his knees rubbing his red throat, panting from the lack of oxygen. The wood gecko stood to his feet and ran after Tyrogue, enraged. He lunged up the stairs at the ignorant fighting pokemon, but found himself stopped in the air. Jeff had grabbed one of his two tails. Treecko swung about helplessly, held up by Jeff.**

"**Treecko…" Jeff glared at him disapprovingly. Treecko ignored him and swung about trying to free himself and attack the clueless Tyrogue.**

"**Damnit, Treecko, stop it! It's over!" Jeff growled.**

**Treecko continued thrashing for thirty seconds, refusing to give in. Jeff stared at him, exasperated. ****Treecko then stopped reluctantly, giving in, and was limply hanging by his tail****. He swung back and forth, looking upset.**

"**Sorry Treecko, I know Tyrogue is an ass hole, but you don't want to stoop to his level," Jeff explained. Treecko silently stared at the wall, upside down.**

"**Look, I know that we are just getting to know each other, even though we've actually KNOWN each other for a year. But trust me; I just did you a big favor. Are we cool?" Jeff asked Treecko, who still looked angry. Treecko scowled but then nodded, still trying to cool down. Jeff let go of his tail and placed him on the stairs; they continued back down to the hallway. **

**Jeff looked in the mirror in the main hallway at his battered face.**

"**I haven't even left town yet and I already look like I was in the '100 Years War'… this is going to be a long trip," Jeff thought out loud. "But, at least I have a cool scar!" Jeff turned to Treecko, smiling.**

**Treecko, who had finally began to cool off, forced a smile and motioned his head towards the door, obviously getting a little impatient.**

**Jeff nodded. "We should really be heading off before we start bleeding on the carpet." Jeff told his mom, "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Tyrogue and then we're off!"**

**Jeff walked back up the stairs and called out, "Hey Tyrogue…I'm sor…" Jeff stopped in the middle of his sentence as he reached the top of the stairs. He found himself looking at a large brown bodied pokemon with long, flexible, lighter brown, muscular legs. The pokemon's brown eyes squinted at Jeff, happily.**

**"Woah!" Jeff yelped, and hopped backwards onto the stairs in surprise at the new pokemon.**** Jeff missed a step and found himself slowly falling backwards down the stairs. The pokemon quickly outstretched its foot; it extended and caught him before he hit the stairs. Jeff pulled on the leg to stand himself up. He looked cautiously at the pokemon.**

"Ty…rogue?" Jeff asked, inspecting him.

"Lee, hitmonlee," it replied, correcting him. He spoke proudly in a low, raspy voice.

Treecko quickly ran to the base of the stairs and called up with some concern. "Cko treecko?"

Jeff frantically covered for himself, "I'm fine, Treecko…go see if you can find my…shoe!"

Jeff didn't want Treecko to feel ashamed and weak compared to the newly evolved pokemon, who Treecko wasn't fond of. He could imagine the poor guy sulking off, feeling inadequate to the new fighting pokemon. Jeff was worried he may have even started a fight with him to prove himself and Jeff knew that Hitmonlee would be eager to test out his new form. He shuddered at the chaos that would have ensued.

"Congratulations, Tyrogue, but I have to go now. For my sakes, don't come downstairs until we leave, ok? No offense, but I don't want you stealing our thunder," Jeff quietly told him. He wasn't concerned about himself but Treecko, who had been through a lot that day and this was the last thing that he needed.

Hitmonlee nodded and walked back into the upstairs hallway. Jeff jogged down the stairs to Treecko, who waited eagerly in the vestibule.

"Hey mom, I'll call you and Dad in the pokemon center in the next town…and something happened to Tyrogue!" Jeff called to her as she entered the hallway.

**  
Treecko smirked at Tyrogue's apparent misfortune, unknowing of Jeff's true meaning.  
**

**His mom, although she was no stranger to having sons leave for pokemon training, was still quite upset.**

"**Are you sure you'll be all right?! Will you call as soon as you can? Will that Treecko be strong enough to protect you from wild ones?" she asked anxiously.**

**To that question, Treecko growled. Jeff kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**We'll be fine, Mom. I'll be okay with Treecko to fight with me. Really."**

**She sighed, almost tearfully. "Okay. I'll miss you. Be careful and have that Treecko take good care of you!"**

"I'll miss you too, and I can take care of myself…just because I can't make an omelet…" Jeff called out to his mom, and cut himself off as he closed the front door.

"**Is she serious? **_**Us**_**…be careful?" Jeff muttered to Treecko, who was on his shoulder as Jeff walked down the porch stairs. **

**The duo were shocked to find a small crowd waiting for them at the front of their house. Treecko was confused at the gathering of humans, but Jeff was only surprised. He had seen the townspeople do a similar thing for Alan yesterday night, but he had thought that was purely Alan-exclusive. He was happy that they were doing this but also quite embarrassed. **

"**Congratulations or your first pokemon!" they told Jeff, enthusiastically.**

"**Treecko, huh? Never thought I'd see the day when a trainer from home would choose Treecko over Torchic or Mudkip!" one man in his thirties stated.**

"**Be safe and put Littleroot on the map!" another woman encouraged.**

**Jeff and Treecko blushed; Treecko was especially uncomfortable and unfamiliar with the sudden amount of attention that they were receiving. He was always the odd one out. Treecko and Jeff, filled with shock and embarrassment, had trouble speaking when trying to thank the small crowd. Jeff walked to his father, who had black hair and was still in hospital scrubs.**

"**What are you doing out of work?" Jeff asked him.**

"**I couldn't miss my son starting on his own journey…did you pack the medical kits that I took from the hospital? You look like you'll need them," he said, inspecting their cuts.**

**Jeff nodded.**

**Mr. Growell looked at Treecko. "That's a really cool pokemon you have there!"**

**Treecko nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, but smiled with pride.**

"**He sure is!" Jeff proudly told him. "Mom, doesn't seem to like him much."**

"**She chose a Torchic back when she was a trainer," he replied.**

"**Oh yeah… is Blaziken still helping Uncle Erikk on the SWAT team?"**

"**Yup, he is," Mr. Growell answered. **

**Behind Jeff's father stood a large, light green dinosaur pokemon. It was Bayleef. It was much larger than it was when it was a Chikorita. It now had a much longer head leaf and a necklace of green flower buds. Bayleef walked up to Treecko and handed him a flower with one of her vine whips.**

"**Treecko." Treecko nodded, in thanks, although he was quite confused as to why she was giving him a flower. Bayleef blushed a little bit and then backed up behind Jeff's dad's legs.**

"**Th-thank you, all…f-for this great sendoff party…thing. I will do a great job with Treecko by my side!" Jeff announced to them, trying not to stammer from modesty.**

**The crowd applauded and the two blushed as they moved past the crowd and up the north road.**

**Jeff and Treecko, feeling homesick already, set off into the forest, leaving their respective homes behind.**

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jeff and Treecko, walking side by side, left the gates of Littleroot Town.  
They walked up to a sign on the left side of the road by the forest. The sign was illuminated dimly by the setting sun, casting and orange glow on it.**

**  
"Route 101—Oldale Town," Jeff stated as he read the sign aloud.**

"Well…" Jeff looked to Treecko. "We've got to start somewhere." Treecko nodded and they continued on down the rugged dirt path.

Jeff walked, swatting flies away, who were buzzing around him like it was their last supper. "It's a good thing that this route is pretty short, these bugs are annoying the hell out of me". Treecko chuckled at Jeff's annoyance. 

"**Oh sure, laugh it up. What's annoying for me is a nice, light snack for you." Jeff retorted, teasingly.  
**

**Jeff looked at his first pokemon and knew by looking at him that they will have an unbreakable bond. They could only hope that their equally stubborn mindsets wouldn't conflict with each other.**

**The sun set behind the horizon to their left, causing the sky to grow dark.**

**  
"Treecko!" Treecko said pointing forwards. "What Treecko? Do you see Oldale Town?" Jeff asked. "Cko" Treecko nodded.**

The night wind rustled the leaves of the forest as the two stared onwards.  


"…**I'm pretty sure we have to go right!" Jeff looked off pointing in the other direction. Treecko shuck his head and insisted that it was north.**

"**I'm telling you it is right," Jeff claimed, becoming hardheaded and disagreable.**

"**Cko" "Right" "Cko!" "Right!" "CKO!" "RIGHT!" The two argued, getting a little closer and more hostile as they argued. They were practically spitting in each other's faces by the time Jeff stopped it**

"**Ok, that's enough! We'll settle this with 'Rock paper scissors'!" Jeff declared.**

**Treecko nodded and the two readied their hands.**

"**Rock…Paper…Scissors!" Jeff threw down his hand flat, indicating paper.**

**Treecko threw down his tail onto Jeff's hand, slamming it into the dirt.**

**Jeff cringed and yet out a sharp exhale. He with drew is dirt covered, aching hand from the ground. "Ok…we'll go **_**your**_** way!" Jeff angrily told him through his gritting teeth. "I guess rock beats paper, too" Jeff mumbled as they began walking.**

"**And for future reference, 'Rock paper scissors' is ****NOT**** 'knucklebones'!" Jeff stated, still sore about losing.**

**Treecko looked back, grinned, and stuck out his tongue in a mocking fashion.**

**  
Jeff grinned and lightly pushed Treecko, coercing. "That's it! Let's race!"**

**Jeff and Treecko then sprinted to the Pokemon center 150 yards, in the clearing, ahead. They neared closer to the door, at full speed, Treecko following Jeff by a few feet. The door was about six feet away. **

**Suddenly, the automatic door to the pokemon center opened, accompanied by the shrill words, "Tor-chic, tor-chic, tor-chic" Jeff knew what was coming and his heart sank. **

"**I can't stop with this much speed," Jeff thought to himself. **

**Jeff hurdled over the small, orange chick pokemon, just missing his flame shaped plumage. But instead, Jeff collided with Kristie, who just came out of the pokemon center. The two toppled to the ground.**

Jeff helped her up frantically. "Sorry, crap, are you ok?" he asked, clumsily.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Kristie replied.

"You sure?" Jeff again asked, placing the twig in his mouth after losing it in the fall.

"**Wow, Jeff…you look awful!" Kristie said, noticing the cuts on his face.**

"**Well thanks, I try my best." Jeff joked.**

**Kristie chuckled politely as she got up. Jeff blushed, mentally beat himself up, which created a self-loathing face. He turned his head away to Treecko, who just walked in.  
**

**As he turned away he slapped his hand to his head and started muttering to himself "Real facking smooth, Jeff, you REALLY put Jim Carrey to shame with **_**that**_** crack," he placed his head against the metal doorframe of the pokemon center in frustration with himself, waiting for the blush to die down.**

**  
Treecko walked up to Jeff, followed by Torchic. Treecko was confused by his friend's odd, new behavior around this girl, but then he shrugged it off and jumped up onto Jeff's shoulder.**

**Jeff turned around smiling, "Oh yeah, Kristie, this is my new pal, Treecko."**

"**Tree" Treecko said, acknowledging this apparent acquaintance of Jeff's out of the corner of his eye.  
**

"**Wow, he's so cool!" Kristie said enthusiastically. "So I guess there was a third pokemon after all."  
**

**Jeff nodded and smiled at Kristie.**

**  
"Hey, Jeff, how about a pokemon battle so we can show off our pokemon to each other!" Kristie abruptly said.**

**Jeff paused for a second and then said "Yeah, sure. Are you up for a battle, Treecko?"**

Treecko nodded confidently and said, "Treecko Tree Cko Cko Tree!" as if saying " You should know by now you don't have to ask me if I want to battle. I live for battles! "

"Ok, let's battle over to the left of the pokemon center" Kristie instructed, walking out of the center.

"Got it," he replied, walking over and placing his backpack by a tree in the said location.

The trainers and pokemon went to their respective sides. Jeff scanned Torchic with his pokedex. The dex proclaimed in a robotic voice "Torchic, the Chick pokemon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings."

"It may have the type advantage, but we can beat it, no problem" Jeff said, reassuring Treecko.

"Let's get this started!" Kristie called out. "Torchic! Charge him!"

"Toooooor" he said, his voice getting shriller as the chick rushed towards Treecko.

"Treecko, use Leer!" Treecko dug his feet into the earth and stared menacingly at the oncoming pokemon. As Torchic came closer he made eye contact with the lizard and he couldn't take his eyes off of Treecko's. Torchic, distracted from his running by the gaze of Treecko, tripped over itself, and fell face first into the dirt. 

"**Tor!" said Torchic in shock as he drew his beak out of the mud.**

"Torchic, quickly, get up!" Kristie called out.

"Treecko, jump up over Torchic and use pound!" Jeff commanded.

**Treecko began to run towards Torchic and then he leaped into the air.  
When Torchic looked up it could see Treecko's silhouette jumping in the bright moonlight.**

"TOR!" Torchic moaned as the large, muscular tail of Treecko slammed it further into the mud.

"** Direct Hit, " Treecko called to Jeff, smugly, raising one fist up in a victory pose while using the other to place his tree twig in his mouth, before folding his arms.**

Jeff stood, dumbfounded, "_**did I just understand what I think I understood**_**?" he asked himself, dazedly.**

Treecko looked at Jeff for direction, " Jeff, the battle's not over yet! Come on! What's our next move?! " Treecko shouted from what should have been "Cko Tree Treecko, Tree! Treecko? Cko cko?!"

While Jeff stared at Treecko, Torchic rose behind the idle gecko. 

"**Torchic, use scratch!" commanded Kristie.**

Jeff snapped out of it, while Torchic began to raise his talons. "Treecko, heads up! Dodge, right!" Jeff heeded.

**It was too little too late; when Treecko jumped, Torchic's claws slashed into his right arm, leaving three bloody claw marks.**

"Trrrrr" Treecko grunted, clutching his searing cuts while landing on one knee.

"Hang in there, pal," Jeff yelled, "Treecko run up that tree to your left!"

Treecko jutted his head to his left, looking it up and down. He nodded and jumped onto the trunk. His hand's adept grip allowed him to scale the tree like an Aipom. Treecko climbed and disappeared into the darkness of the canopy. 

Torchic quickly looked up, turning his head every which way, frantically. Torchic, having very poor night vision, and Treecko, having excellent hiding skills, made it so that Torchic could not spot the well camouflaged Treecko in the dark night.

"Torchic, use ember upwards like a flare!" said Kristie to her daunted pokemon.

"ChicChicChicChicChic" Torchic spat many balls of fire from his mouth upwards, illuminating the tree branches in a blinding orange light.

"Ok, Treecko…NOW!" The small, hidden figure jumped down from atop an orange-lit branch and landed behind Torchic, who still spat flames. Treecko maneuvered his body towards the right, powering up his tail before he swinging it with a massive force. The muscular tail hit Torchic smack across the face.

"TORR" Torchic screamed as it went flying a few meters off to the left, still spitting ember fireballs as it landed. Torchic groaned, a gentle flame still burning inside his mouth.

"Torchic! Are you alright?!" Kristie yelled, concerned. She ran over to her exhausted pokemon and cradled it in her arms.

"Torrrr," he said weakly.

"Wow, that was a great battle, Jeff," Kristie smiled, standing up.

"You handled yourself much better than I did out there. I was just lucky," Jeff reassured her, modestly. Treecko strutted triumphantly over to Jeff, with a proud grin plastered on his face.

" Are you kidding? We wiped the floor with them. " Treecko grunted, proudly crossing his arms.

Jeff shot a glare at Treecko, pretending not to hear that. "Ok, lets go back to the pokemon center and get our pokemon healed up, then we should call it a night and rest at the center until sunrise."

"Sounds good," Kristie agreed.

Jeff walked up to the counter "Excuse me, can you heal Treecko, here? It's a minor scratch wound," Jeff informed the attending nurse.

A cheerful looking women with pink hair appeared, "But of course! We'll take your Treecko and he should be fine in no time! I'm Nurse Joy by the way!" She said happily.

**Treecko shook his head in disagreement saying, " It's just a flesh wound. " Nurse Joy ignored him and picked up Treecko, who sighed as he was taken to the backroom.**

"Thank you, and nice to meet you, I'm Jeff," Jeff said, before walking over to the video phone in the corner of the Pokemon center. He lightly pressed the numbers on the machine shaped like a TV and called up Professor Birch.

"Hello?" The professor asked with yawn.

"Hey professor, it's Jeff, I'm here in the Oldale pokemon center," Jeff greeted him with jollity.

"That's great to hear. If you hurry, you may catch up with Kristie," Birch advised him.

"Actually she's here with me right now," Jeff said happily. "We just battled and I came out the winner."

"Good work, Jeff. I knew from the start you and Treecko would make a great team." Birch smiled.

"If you say so, Professor," Jeff teased. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you once I catch my next pokemon," Jeff said before turning off the phone.

Jeff turned away from the blank screen and walked over the white tiled floor to Nurse Joy. Beside her stood with Kristie, who held Torchic. Treecko walked over the floor and crawled up and onto Jeff's shoulder. Both pokemon were looking as good as before the battle.

"Thank you," Jeff and Kristie replied.

Jeff turned to Kristie, summing up his courage, and stammered, "Hey…how would you like to travel together at least until the next city?"

"Petalburg?" Kristie asked as she held Torchic, "Sure, why not!"

A wave of relief swept over him. "Great, let's head out now, then!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'm much too excited after that pokemon battle to rest anyways," Kristie agreed.

"Let's go" Jeff said to Treecko who was relaxing on his shoulder.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Jeff, Kristie, Treecko, and Torchic walked through the glass, automatic doors and turned west. They carefully treaded over the field, which still housed burning blades of grass from the battle. Jeff stomped out a light flame which doubled as a small lamp. The group walked into an open field, heading westward towards Petalburg City.**

"**So Jeff, I see you didn't decide to keep your Treecko inside a pokeball, either." Kristie exclaimed, practically skipping through the dark field.**

"**Yeah, we decided that it would be better if Treecko stayed out of a pokeball". Jeff responded.**

"**I did the same thing with Torchic; I couldn't bare the thought of not having him with me at all times. He's so warm and cuddly," Kristie smiled, cuddling Torchic lightly. She started to go on a rant about how great her Torchic was. Treecko rolled his eyes and Jeff feigned interest.  
**

"**Torchic is so cute, kind of like a Piplup…except more so."**

"**A Piplup? What's that?" Jeff questioned upon hearing the pokemon's name.**

"**Oh, it's a small, blue penguin pokemon. They're mainly Sinnoh pokemon." Kristie informed before ranting about Torchic.**

**Jeff let out an informed grunt, remembering back to when he was running to Professor Birch's lab. He remembered seeing a blue, Torchic-like pokemon riding with the man who he was racing. "So THAT was a Piplup?" Jeff mumbled to himself, Kristie's harangue was now white noise to him. **

"**Torchic is also really sweet and fun to hold. More over, Torchic has really ticklish spot behind his ears and…" Kristie rambled, being sucked into her own little Torchic-filled world.**

**  
" Wake me when it's over " Treecko said, closing his eyes.**

"**You got it, Gecks," Jeff muttered to him, teasingly.**

Treecko opened one eye, bothered by the poor nickname, " Treecko's fine, thanks, " then he closed it again.

**After a few minutes of walking "And **_**that's**_** why my Torchic is great," she finally finished. By now they were half way to Petalburg.**

"Wow," Jeff remarked. "That's a lot of great things about Torchic," he pointed out with unnoticeable sarcasm.

" And don't you forget it, bub, " murmured Torchic, sassily.

Jeff started to have a stare down with Torchic. Torchic turned its head, alerted  
"What, Torchic, do you see something?" Kristie asked, alerted to her pokemon struggling in her arms.

" Yeah, it's a Marill, " Torchic chirped while it hopped to the ground. The gang looked over at a small, somewhat foggy pond. Ripples emerged towards the edge of the pond. From the center of the ripples emerged two large blue ears with red encasing the insides. The ears twitched as the rest of the body ascended from the water. The Marill's body was like a blue beach ball with a white stomach. Marill had endearing eyes and a cute smile. It had a very peculiar tail, the tail was crooked in places and at the very end was a large blue ball.

"**OH, I want it!" Kristie squealed, yearningly. **

"**Hey Treecko, you won't want to miss this battle." Jeff nudged him with his shoulder.**

**Treecko awoke from sleep and yawned. " I might if I can have a few more minutes of rest… ", he replied irritated from the awakening.  
**

"**Torchic, use scratch on it!" ordered Kristie to her pokemon.**

" You got it, " answered Torchic. Torchic rushed forward on the damp grass towards the aqua mouse pokemon.

**Treecko and Jeff took a seat on the dirt path, watching the battle taking place near the pond to the right of the road. Jeff scanned the Marill with his pokedex.**

"Marill, the Aqua Mouse pokemon: **When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon's tail is flexible and configured to stretch," buzzed the monotonous device.**

**The Marill rolled backwards from the scratch and landed upright. It retaliated with powerful blast of water emitted from the Marill's mouth.  
The jet hit Torchic dead center, sending him flying backwards into the dirt, turning to mud while Torchic slid over it. Torchic groaned while getting up, drenched and muddy.**

" I HATE water, " growled Torchic, angrily shaking off the water.

"**Torchic, Ember" Kristie commanded.**

"**Tor tor tor tor tor" Torchic shot small pellets of orange flame from its mouth. The Marill dodged the attack and the ember hit an unsuspecting pokemon, who was just emerging from the pond. The orange pokemon stumbled backwards. The hit pokemon had a hard, orange shell and a pair of sharp pincers. Atop the pokemon's head were three sharp, orange horns. It had six legs and a yellow underbelly. The bottom of its pincers were also yellow. The pokemon slapped its fish like tail in the ground, while the blue moonlight reflected off of his wet orange exoskeleton.  
**

**Jeff scanned the pokemon with his pokedex. "Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon: ****Once it grips prey with its large pincers, it will never let go, no matter what. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any environment," finished the monotonous robotic gadget.**

**The Corphish was hurt by the uncalled for attack and began to yell at Torchic.**

**  
"Corphish! Cor!" it angrily said, beginning to rush towards Torchic.**

**  
He was about to hit Torchic with a crabhammer attack, when Treecko caught his pincer with his hand.**

" One battle at a time, " Treecko advised it, preparing to fight.  


"** Stay out of this, Twig boy, " the Corphish growled, quickly retracting his claw from Treecko's hands.**

**Treecko let out a huff and dug his feet into the mud.**

**  
"Ok, Treecko! Use your pound attack!" Jeff called.**

The large tail of Treecko caught the Corphish off guard, causing the hit to send it sprawling.

Nearby, Torchic dodged Marill's water gun attacks and hit it with a tackle. Marill hit the ground hard and tried to use its tail to get itself up, but collapsed. Kristie threw a pokeball and a red beam engulfed the Marill. The pokeball containing Marill rumbled once, and then blipped, indicating that Marill has been caught.

"Yes!" shouted Kristie.

" Too easy! " boasted her Torchic.

Meanwhile, Treecko used pound after pound on Corphish's tough shell. The attacks were not doing much damage against its thick shell. Corphish used a bubblebeam, shooting many translucent bubbles out of its pincer, which exploded on contact with Treecko.

" Errrgh " Treecko grunted, holding his bruising chest.

Corphish came in with a crabhammer. Treecko jumped up and Corphish missed him and drove his claw into the ground. The impact caused an eruption of soil to fire upwards. Treecko used this to his advantage. He came bursting through the wall of airborne dirt and back flipped, using pound in an uppercut like motion. Corphish was knocked onto his back

"Jeff, do it," motioned Kristie, telling Jeff to capture it.

"Wow, really? I suck at throwing," he gulped. Jeff took the pokeball from his pocket and pressed the middle button, making it bigger. Jeff threw the pokeball with might and precision. The Corphish got itself upright, but the pokeball hit it square in the forehead. Corphish was sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled 3…4…5…6 times, before the button finally flashed a red color and stopped moving.

"All right! A Corphish! Nice fighting, Treecko." Jeff remarked.

Treecko nodded. Kristie and Jeff approached each other and congratulated one another on their catches.

Jeff pointed his pokeball at the ground. "Come on out, Corphish!"

"Corphish, Cor" He enthusiastically smiled as he exited the pokeball.

"Welcome to the team, Corphish" Jeff warmly told him, crouching down and extending an arm. Corphish smiled.

**  
" Nice to meet you, " replied Corphish, shaking Jeff's hand with his claw. " My hobbies include being rejected by females, being alone on Saturday nights, and, like now, making jokes when I'm insecure, " Corphish grinned, trying to lighten the mood.**

"I know you've already met Treecko" Jeff remarked. Corphish turned to Treecko and said " Hello again ". Treecko sighed, not liking the idea of having a team member.

"**Anything wrong, Treecko?" Jeff asked the less than amused, grass type.**

"** I can work perfectly fine on my own without help of a teammate. No offense, Corphish, but I work better solo and unhindered by others. "**

"**Tell that to yourself when you're surrounded by a group of fire type pokemon," Jeff retorted, sticking up for Corphish.**

**Treecko crossed his arms and his face turned to an apathetic look but Jeff could tell by his eyes that he was still bothered.**

Kristie decided to wait until they reached the Petalburg pokemon centre to bring out Marill, due to its wounds. The two trainers wandered along the dirt path. Kristie looked at her Marill's pokeball and then Jeff

"Hey, I think we're almost there," Jeff stated, as he could see the tips of the buildings over the tree line. 

**As Jeff looked ahead, he accidentally stepped on Treecko's tail. Treecko yelped in pain and then swung his tail, taking out Jeff's legs. Jeff fell backwards, landing hard on the path.**

"**Ok, you asked for it!" Jeff grinned. He tackled Treecko and the two began to playfully fight eachother on the ground. **

"**I hope you're prepared for the dreaded 'Tickle attack'!" Jeff laughed, pinning Treecko in the mud. Treecko laughed, landing a hit on Jeff's face, knocking him off of him. Corphish rammed into the two, knocking them farther in the mud. The three rolled over laughing, as they wrestled.**

"…_**guys**_**," Kristie thought to herself, shaking her head.**

Two young boys approached Jeff and Kristie. One had a yellow baseball cap and had brown hair. The other boy looked younger and wore an orange t-shirt and blue shorts. "Do you two want to battle in a double battle?" the one with the cap asked. Jeff stopped wrestling and stood up, brushing himself off. Kristie looked at her Marill's pokeball and then her Torchic, who took quite a beating in the earlier battle, with worry.

Jeff noticed this and stepped up. "I'll take both of you two on," said Jeff with confidence.

"Ok, but don't get mad when you lose," said the other boy.

"**That shouldn't be a problem. Go Treecko and Corphish," Jeff ordered.  
**

**Treecko glared at Jeff; taken aback that Jeff thought he needed Corphish's help to beat two little kids.**

**  
" Let's give'em hell, " Corphish battle cried to Treecko, who looked away in displeasure.  
**

"**Go Lotad!" said the trainer with the cap. "Go Taillow!" said the younger boy.  
**

**A blue bodied pokemon, who had a green, dish-like lily pad on its head appeared next to a dark blue feathered bird. The bird also had a red and white pattern on its chest and neck.**

**  
"Taillow, use a quick attack on Corphish!" The boy with the cap commanded.**

"**Lotad, use astonish on Treecko," the younger kid told his pokemon.**

Taillow took to the air and came zooming towards Corphish, who clicked his pincers, eagerly. Lotad jumped right in front of Treecko, attempting to surprise him. Treecko didn't give an inch of ground, he didn't even blink.  


"** That was pretty pathetic, " muttered Treecko.**

**  
Jeff yelled, "Corphish, on my signal, harden. And Treecko use Leer and then pound on Lotad!"**

Treecko stared down the small pokemon, causing it to back off, frightened He then jumped upwards and slammed his tail down onto the Lotad's rain dish. This caused a rough head injury, knocking it out.

" _**That was too easy,**_** " Treecko thought, as the boy called back his Lotad.**

Taillow came closer and closer to Corphish. As soon as the Taillow was a foot away from Corphish, Jeff yelled out "NOW". Corphish hardened it shell causing severe recoil damage on Taillow when it hit Corphish.

"Taillow, you ok? Use Peck!" yelled the boy as Taillow got up, shaking its head.

"Corphish, Crabhammer from the side!" Corphish swung his huge pincer, hitting the bird far into the forest.

"Taillow!" yelled the boy, running after his fallen pokemon.

" This battle couldn't _**be**_** more **_**won**_**, " exclaimed Corphish happily.**

"Great job, Jeff." congratulated Kristie "that was great!"

**Jeff blushed at her compliment. Corphish looked at him and grinned, seeing sparks fly between the two new trainers. Treecko still didn't see what Corphish could see. **

"** No need to be modest, Jeff, we did great! " Treecko smirked. That was Treecko's way of comprehending Jeff's behavior.**

**Corphish smiled at Treecko's naivety and tried to pull his leg. " Hey pal, did you hear the story of that Cyndaquil named 'Nye' and his girlfriend, a Flareon named 'Eve'? "**

**Treecko looked at Corphish with an unamused stare " Yeah, I also heard that Torchic just wrote 'gullible' on the back of your shell…I was in a clan, you know, I've seen all the pranks and dumb jokes. "**

"** Can't blame a 'phish for trying, can ya? " Corphish grinned. When Treecko turned his head, Corphish quickly tried to check the back of his shell to see if anything was written on it. To his relief, there wasn't.**

"** So if you were in a clan how'd you end up here? " asked Corphish, curiously.**

**Treecko dozed off for a moment and then replied insincerely, " I'll talk to you some other time… "**

"** Wow, you've managed to guess the last lines said by a girl Corphish on every single one of my dates! ", Corphish, half joked, straying away from an awkward silence.**

**They grinned and walked to Jeff's side.**

"**Shall we go into Petalburg City now?" asked Jeff, staring at the tall, flashy, unwelcoming city.**

**The group nodded and walked into the streets of neon signs and office buildings.**


	7. And This is What You Get

**Author's Note: This is NOT based on real life events if you are wondering. Just an FYI :P**

**And This is What You Get…**

**The two travelers and their pokemon walked into the brightly lit city, the night highlighting the neon. They turned to their right. It was about two AM when they walked into the pokemon centre of Petalburg city, which had a blinding, white light emitted from its internal heart. Petalburg City was a huge place in comparison to Littleroot or Oldale town. It was complimented with a few skyscrapers, many high rises, and company buildings; it was the Manhattan of Hoenn. The three pokemon were a little overwhelmed by the massive city.**

**The first thing Jeff did when he entered was ask Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon. Jeff handed Corphish to Nurse Joy for healing. Treecko denied the offer to he healed; he insisted that he was fine, patting his bruised, red belly.**

**Jeff noticed a picture on the wall with over twenty different, deep pink-haired girls who looked exactly the same, standing in front of a medical university. They were all Nurse Joys! Jeff was truly surprised.**

As Jeff gave Nurse Joy his pokemon he motioned to the picture, "so are all of those your sisters?"

"Yes, as well as cousins and second cousins," Nurse Joy replied. Jeff nodded, interested at the odd family.

"**Nurse Joy…can I talk to you in private for a second?"**

"**Of course, right this way!" she replied with a motherly smile. They walked, with Corphish, into the back room of the center. Corphish was placed in a large sized, glass recovery tank, for healing his wounds. The tank stood in the middle of the tiled room and it stood above the floor on a plaster pedestal. There were tubes leading from the sides of the tank to the floor around the pedestal. Nurse Joy opened the door at the front side of the tank and put Corphish in it. A yellow liquid began to fill the tank, through the pumps.**

"**What is that?" Jeff looked with some worry, while Corphish was submerged in the liquid.**

"**That's a state of the art Osmosis Facilitation Submerger; it's a machine for healing water-type specific pokemon. Your Corphish is our first official patient to undergo the treatment; he should come out fully healed and completely revitalized. **

"**I see… I have kind of a weird question to ask you… " Jeff shifted slightly in his spot. "How come, all of a sudden, I can understand what my Treecko and Corphish… and even my… friend's Torchic are saying? Am I going crazy or do I have some sort of special gift? And how come, with my family's pokemon, I never could understand them?"**

"**Oh, no need to worry; it's fairly common with trainers, although it is rather rare with beginner trainers, which you are, correct?"**

"**Yeah, I am. But why can I?" Jeff asked with high curiosity.**

"**If you have a genuine bond with your very first pokemon, and you really, truly care for them, a little switch will flip on in the 'Broca's Area' of your brain that will allow you to understand pokespeech. It's quite bizarre, really. Neurologist have studied this factor and have discovered only a little to the reason of this. Usually it takes awhile for this skill, or bond rather, to develop, especially in beginner trainers who just start and have a shaky relationship with their pokemon, but in your case it seems it has happened really quite quickly! You should consider yourself lucky."**

**Lucky. **

**The concept of luck was foreign to Jeff, especially since he almost always seemed to be down on his. Sometimes he thought that fate had a vendetta against him or that fate was making him suffer as a way of course-correcting other beneficial events; kind of like a way to even the world out, with light and dark.**

"**Well, I guess Treecko and I have been through a lot together," he smiled, his confidence was building.**

"**It really shows, too. I can tell by looking at the two of you that it's like you've been friends since childhood... erm, where is your Treecko, exactly?" The Nurse Joy asked.**

**Jeff leaned back and peered out the door, leading from the main lobby to the back room. He saw Treecko resting lazily on the front counter, with his hands behind his head. Jeff quickly turned his head around when a sharp "BING" was emitted from the revitalization tank that Corphish was in. The fluid from the tank was now gone. The door of the glass tank opened and Corphish shot out of it with great force. Corphish, in the air, grabbed onto Jeff, causing him to fly backwards to the ground. Jeff hit his head on the base of the wall. **

"**DAHH," cried out Jeff from the shock of the blow. Corphish danced, or at least tried to dance, around on Jeff's stomach. **

"**Well, you're sure a lively bugger," Jeff told him, as he rubbed the back of his aching head. Corphish swung his claws up to the right twice, up to the left twice, forwards in a series of bizarre double uppercut-like movements, and then repeated the movement. Jeff, who was very confused, couldn't help but smile at Corphish's attempt to dance.**

"**What exactly are you doing?" he asked the dancing, hard-shelled pokemon.**

"** I love…this song " Corphish merrily exclaimed, pausing to do a rather intense, passionate, upwards claw movement.**

**Jeff listened intently for the song in question. There was nothing except the chirps of a Pidgey coming from the main lobby.**

"**I didn't think you were such a fan of the 'Pidgey-with-a-sprained-wing orchestra'," Jeff stated, questioning his taste in music.**

**Corphish stopped dancing and blinked. " Right, I'm only supposed to dance when I'm listening to music which ISN'T only inside my head. "**

"**In fact…maybe not even then," Jeff poked fun at his dancing skills.**

**Corphish began to impersonate a soap opera star; he walked forward on Jeff's chest, slapped a wet claw across Jeff's face, and stomped out of the room and into the lobby. **

"**So I guess that medicine causes pokemon to get the equivalent of DRUNK?" Jeff, who rubbed his red and wet cheek, said to the stunned Nurse Joy. "Actually, Corphish, himself probably didn't help much," he said rather sheepishly.**

**He followed Corphish out of the door, walked over to the video phone, carefully pushed each number key with the same degree of force, and phoned up Professor Birch, like he said he would. **

"**Hey, Jeff?" Kristie called over to him from the door of the pokemon center. Jeff nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm going to go for a walk with Torchic; I've always wanted to see 'the Big Melon'," She called to him, referring to the illustrious city of Petalburg. **

"**Ok, Kristie…" he answered before pausing. Jeff yelled, "Be careful," but was too late to the draw, since by the time he got the words out she had already left the center, with Torchic.**

**  
"Damnit," Jeff muttered. Professor Birch finally picked up the phone; he had obviously been fast asleep.**

"**Do you realize it is a little past midnight?" The professor stated in a tired daze. **

"**Sorry, Professor. I assumed you were up late studying nocturnal pokemon, again. It's me, Jeff. I'm in Petalburg City now," he greeted.**

"Is that so…you've caught your first pokemon, then?"

"Yeah, a Corphish! He's pretty awesome," Jeff responded. Upon hearing his name, Corphish came running over to the video phone. Freshly healed, he introduced himself, heartily.

"Wow, that's great Jeff. I actually got off the phone awhile ago with Alan…Alan Jant, you know, one of your friends? He said he was in Petalburg too," Birch exclaimed.

Alan Jant was an old rival of Jeff's. The two would always compete against each other in sports, games, and now pokemon. The tension between them was high…for Jeff, at least. He really didn't care for Alan's alpha male tendencies. After a game of pictionary went awry the two haven't seen each other in some time.

"Really…" Jeff said to himself, "I'll have to find him to challenge him to a battle."

"**Well I'm right here," A strong, deep voice said from behind him. Jeff turned around and it was Alan, grinning. Alan brushed a hand through his short blond hair. He was six foot two, standing a little higher than Jeff on the leveled tile floor. He was of middle weight and good muscular build. He smiled a large, competitive smile, and had a light sun tan.**

"I've got to go professor, bye" Jeff quickly said as he hung up. Jeff turned around and walked up to Alan, followed by Treecko and Corphish. 

"**Alan…" Jeff nodded, somewhat coldly.**

"**Jev…" Alan nodded in return, addressing Jeff by his group nickname. "You're looking good…NAHT!" he mocked, somewhat good-naturedly. **

**Jeff faked a grin and grunted out his nose.**

"**So how about it? Want to battle?" Jeff asked.**

"Sure, I wouldn't mind beating you again, cough pictionary cough," Alan scoffed.

"**Then let's take this out back, behind the center, then," Jeff told him with a determined tone. "…And that picture looked NOTHING like a Wingull," he carped as he went through the pokemon center door, thinking back to the pictionary incident. When Jeff walked behind Alan, he clenched his fists and hit them together in an angry, taunting way.**

"_**This is the chance I need. My luck is up and my pokemon are in great shape. I can get two birds with one stone; I can beat Alan, and as soon as I do so, I'll have enough confidence to tell Kristie how I feel about her! Maybe if she sees how good of a battler I am, she'll ask me out before I get a chance to,**_**" Jeff pondered to himself with optimism, smiling as he walked.**

**The two faced off in a small plane of grass.**

"Ok," Alan began. "Let's get a two on two battle started!"  


"**Typical…Alan calling the shots," Jeff whispered to himself. "Why not three on three?" he asked in defiance, just to spite Alan.**

"**Do you even have three pokemon?"**

**I shot a glare into his deep, blue eyes. "Do you?" **

"**Mebbe," he grinned, enlarging a red and white pokeball in his hand. "Choose your two pokemon!"**

**  
"Rip 'em apart, Corphish!" Jeff ordered with fervor.**

" Could I _**BE **_**anymore ready for battle? " Corphish yelled, merrily. Jeff sighed as he awaited Alan's choice.**

"**Go! Dustox!" Alan called. A purple bodied moth pokemon appeared on the field. "DUSS" it hissed. It flapped its green wings, which had red circular patterns on each wing, to stay airborne. It has yellow antennae and spotted, malicious-looking yellow eyes.**

"Use confusion" Alan ordered. Dustox's eyes began to glow a purple color; it flapped its wings and a wall-like, rippling, purple wave engulfed Corphish. Corphish looked down and saw his body glow a purple aura, as well. Corphish, against his will, was lifted off of the ground by Dustox's psychic powers.

"** H-hey, Dus…t-t-tox…look a…f-flame! Bet…ter go fly innn…to it! " Corphish struggled to mock, as his body was being overwhelmed with an invisible force.**

"Corphish, regain control and use bubblebeam" Corphish struggled and tried to point its pincer towards Dustox. After much strength, Corphish managed to point his pincer towards Dustox's general direction; the scattershot should take care of the rest.

" Take THIS! " Corphish cried as he fired a burst of bubble beam. The bubbles exploded on the flying bug, causing Dustox to fall backwards and lose its concentration. This allowed Corphish to fall to the ground, unrestrained by the psychic attack.

"Now fire bubblebeam while running towards it, Corphish," instructed Jeff.

**Corphish began to scuttle quickly; he opened his claws again and released translucent, blue orbs from them, causing Dustox to be distracted with dodging the bubbles. The Dustox swerved back and forth, not paying attention to the closing in Ruffian pokemon. When Corphish was in the range of using a close quarters attack, Jeff yelled, "Ok! Crabhammer!" **

**Corphish jumped up and swung his pincer, knocking the moth pokemon out of the sky, making it fall heavily to the ground. Its fragile body remained still and unable to continue.**

"Return Dustox," Alan huffed grumpily, "good try."

**By now a decent sized amount of spectators had gathered to the sidelines to watch.**

**Alan enlarged another pokeball. "Now go, Mudkip!"**

**A quadruped blue pokemon appeared on the grass. The Mudkip had a large, white tailfin. Its large round head had another big, blue fin on its forehead as well as large, orange whiskers on its cheeks. Its cute stature didn't mean that it was a pushover.**

"**Ok, Corphish," Jeff waited and thought for a moment, "Don't give it time to breathe; use a vicegrip on Mudkip's tail!"**

" You got it, " answered Corphish. Corphish landed a direct clamp on Mudkip's tail.

"**Kip!" Mudkip yelled in pain, as its tail and hind legs was held off of the ground by Corphish.**

"Mudkip! Use mud slap!" Mudkip used its forelegs, which were still in the ground, to dig up mud, which got in Corphish's eyes. Although blinded, Corphish still kept up the grip.

**Corphish wandered around aimlessly, holding Mudkip with one claw and trying to wipe the mud from his eyes with the other.**

"No!" Jeff exclaimed in frustration, "return Corphish, good job!" Corphish dropped Mudkip to the ground and stumbled over to Jeff's voice.

**  
"Ok, Treecko, You know what to do! Don't let up!"**

**  
" Gotcha, " the eager Treecko said, placing the twig in his mouth.**

"**Mudkip, mud slap again!" Mudkip began to spit brown globs of digested mud from its mouth.**

"Treecko, use pound" Treecko used its tail to whack the oncoming globs of mud away. 

"**Now! Quick Attack, left!" Treecko ran up along Mudkip's right side and lunged towards him causing a great hit, which knocked Mudkip back against a tree.**

Just then, Kristie came back from her walk and entered the surrounding crowd.  
"What's going on here?" she asked the man next to her.

**  
"A pokemon battle, it's really intense; they're both down to their final pokemon." He replied, earnestly watching the fight.**

**  
"…is that… Jeff?!" She asked, shocked. "Who's he battling?" She asked herself, trying to identify the character who commanded his Mudkip while shaded over by the night shade.**

**Mudkip used tackle, hitting Treecko in the chest, hard. Treecko was hit to the ground. He clutched his chest but quickly shook it off, trying not to show weakness.**

**  
"Get your bearings, pal!" Jeff encouraged his pained friend. Treecko got up on one knee, panting.**

**Mudkip began to spit globs of mud from its mouth, at Treecko. Treecko jumped and ducked from the projectiles, gracefully, but he was caught off guard; a ball of mud hit Treecko square in his mouth. Treecko fell backwards to the ground and grunted out his nose, unable to speak due to the mud filling his mouth. Treecko began to gag and spatter mud from his mouth; he was choking.**

"**Treecko, no! Are you ok?" Jeff called out, troubled.**

**Treecko nodded and got to one knee, still spitting out more mud. Treecko struggled to breathe, his face was turning red. Suddenly, the corners of Treecko's mouth started to glow from behind the glob of mud. "What is that?" Jeff consulted his pokedex. "Bullet Seed, a special move that can be learned by Treecko," it buzzed, spewing information.**

**  
Treecko moved the twig he kept in his mouth and moved it to the side, making room. "Cko, cko, cko, cko, cko, cko" Treecko spat while he shot out glowing white seeds and the remaining mud from his mouth. The attack hit Mudkip, seriously hurting it, but Treecko was also blown back 2 feet by the recoil of the surprising, new attack. **

"**Mudkip let's finish this! Tackle!" Alan commanded.**

**  
"Treecko, quick get up!" Treecko rolled over and climbed up on his knee as Mudkip approached quickly, from behind him. **

**  
"Treecko, look out!" Jeff called out. As the Mudkip jumped to hit Treecko in the back, Treecko nimbly sidestepped to the right and stuck out his left arm. Treecko clothes lined Mudkip right in the face, causing it to fall on it back. It spat out a blood stained tooth, in defeat.**

**  
"Good effort, Mudkip" Alan said as he recalled Mudkip.**

"**Awesome job, Treecko!" he complimented when Treecko walked to his side.  
**

"** Ugh, it tastes like Mudkips, " Treecko complained, spitting out mud from his mouth.**

**  
"Well, I guess you won that battle, Jeff." Alan said, walking up to Jeff. **

**  
"I guess I di… " Jeff was distracted as Kristie came running towards him as if ready to hug him. Jeff was confused by the action but he wasn't complaining; he outstretched his arms, overjoyed to return the gesture. But instead of coming up to him, Kristie ran right by him and started to run to Alan. They embraced.**

"Alan! I knew I'd meet up with you eventually. I've missed you!" Kristie said affectionately.

**  
"I've missed you too, Kristie! Let's travel together from now on! It was a mistake leaving two days before you did!"**

Jeff could feel his heart shatter in tiny pieces and then felt a searing pain in his chest and head. His jaw was left hanging wide open and felt as if everybody except for him, Kristie and Alan completely disappeared.  


**Corphish walked up to Jeff and tugged on his leg, trying to comfort him.**

"** Jeff, you did a really good job with that battle! We owe you! " Treecko congratulated.**

**Jeff remained staring at the now kissing pair.**

"** What's wrong, pal? … Jeff? " Treecko looked at Jeff's dumbstruck face.**

**Corphish gave Treecko a look that said, " Leave the guy alone. "**

**  
Treecko looked at the couple and examined the look on his friend's face. He finally figured out what was going on.**

"**Ohhhhh," Treecko quietly muttered in revelation. "Oh…" Treecko sadly murmured, looking at Jeff.**

**Corphish turned to Treecko, gestured at Jeff and then to the kissing couple, and said " Did **_**YOU**_** know that this was going on, because I sure didn't! " Corphish said sarcastically.**

**Treecko ignored him and looked up at his trainer, concerned. Jeff slowly walked towards the couple who were now one, his fist clenched. Jeff cringed while he walked, the two still were kissing. He raised his right arm and fist and drew it back. **

"** Let him have it, Jeff, " Treecko called to him. Jeff didn't hear or chose not to.**

**He was going to wait until Kristie retracted from the painful embrace to punch Alan. The kiss seemed like infinity to him. Finally, Kristie pulled back from Alan for a moment to gaze into his blue eyes. This opened a clear pathway for his fist. He tried to move his arm but it was frozen in place. He looked at his reared back, right arm; it was trembling. Jeff tried with all of his might to punch Alan but he found himself unable to carry on with the attack.**

"** Wow, a real life human battle! Maybe we can yell commands to him like he does to us! " Corphish said with some happy anticipation to Treecko.**

"** Corppy, what's wrong with Jeff? Why hasn't he punched Alan by now? " Treecko asked his new teammate, who was still wiping mud off of his face.**

"** Beats me, do you think he doesn't want to hurt Alan? Or that he feels bad about doing it? Maybe he's waiting for us to tell him one of his attacks, " he replied.**

"** I don't think so. He REALLY wants to punch Alan, "**

**Jeff tried to force his fist upon Alan, again, but his arm stayed immobile. Alan and Kristie turned to look at Jeff.**

"**Jeff…what are you doing?" asked Alan in confusion. Jeff was overwhelmed with rage as Alan spoke, but he still couldn't punch him. Jeff looked at Kristie; his heart now replaced the Adam's apple in his throat. He turned away and stormed through the crowd, pushing people as he went. He tramped into the middle of the road, nearly being hit by a taxi, and towards the archway, which led back into route 102.**

**  
Treecko turned to Corphish " You stay here with them! " gesturing to Kristie, Alan, and Torchic.**

"** Shouldn't someone who actually knows ****what's**** going on talk to Jeff, instead? " insisted Corphish.**

"** Look, I can talk with him. The last thing that he needs is a sarcastic one liner or a reference to a TV show! " Treecko retorted.**

"** Fine. " He muttered while Treecko ran into the forest. " Settle down, Paulo and Rachel… " Corphish grumbled to the couple.**

**Torchic blinked and stared at Corphish, confused.**

"** What? Does **_**nobody**_** watch TV? " Corphish said in frustration.**

**  
Treecko took off after Jeff. Jeff ran into the forest, leaned up against a secluded tree, and looked off into the stars; thinking with sadness and anger. Treecko, being as fast as he was, managed to catch up with him. Treecko climbed up on Jeff's shoulder and patted him on the back, comfortingly. Jeff got up, sweating and veins pulsing in his head from anger. His teeth were clenched so hard that he almost bit the twig in two. Jeff turned around and punched the tree behind him. He groaned from pain as he stared at his bleeding knuckle. **

"** Are you ok? " asked Treecko, caring for his hurt friend. **

"**I've been better," Jeff retorted, angrily clenching his fists. **

"** I'm sure this must be hell, but there **_**will**_** be other girls. Hell, I haven't found someone who I loved as much as you liked her, you should consider yourself lucky. " **

"**That's because you're the only one of your species in this general area! You don't **_**have**_** to compete for women!" Jeff snapped back. Treecko, for once, looked worried as the two sat against the tall oak tree.**

"** Well…actua… " Treecko began, breaking the silence.**

"**No, look…I'm sorry," Jeff apologized, interrupting him. He dug his forehead in his hands, trying to keep himself together. A few minutes of Jeff holding back tears passed, while Treecko sat quietly beside him. **

**Jeff, calming down, told Treecko, "Come on; let's go back to the pokemon centre for some sleep. I have a lot of thinking to do." Treecko looked into Jeff's green, glazed over and reddened eyes, and nodded solemnly. Jeff stood up and began to slowly pace back towards the city that reunited two lovers; his most hated friend and his favorite acquaintance. He would never forgive the vile city for arranging that fateful meeting.**

**They walked under a large archway that said "Welcome to Petalburg, the city where dreams come true!" They entered the neon-lit street and turned right, into the pokemon center. Jeff and Treecko found Corphish resting on a couch inside the pokemon centre. Jeff and Treecko collapsed on the couch with Corphish. Treecko and Corphish slept soundly. Before Jeff succumbed to sleep he made a huge decision. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**The next day, Jeff woke up and walked over to Kristie, who sat on a couch, next to Alan, in the pokemon center. She stood up and met with him. He was unable to look her in the eyes when talking to her. He explained to her, "Kristie, I've decided to continue the rest of my journey alone."**

Kristie replied, confused, "Jeff, are you sure? You could always come along with me and Ala..."

**Jeff cut her off with a quick, but stubborn, "I'm positive!" He couldn't bear to hear her utter that name. "I'm sorry, I have to go…goodbye," he quickly spat out as he and his pokemon turned to exit the pokemon center.**

"**Later, Jeff," Alan called to him. Jeff shot him a piercing, dagger-like glare, but he knew that if he looked at him too long he might lose it. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from going off on a yelling and cursing spree on Alan. He struggled even to stop himself from saying something vile and offensive to him. Jeff shakily reached for the door.**

**Kristie said words that made him stop dead in his tracks when he opened the glass door.**

"**I'm going to miss you, Jeff."**

**Jeff shut his eyes, nodded, and quickly left the house of healing, repentantly leaving his deepest crush behind him.**


	8. On a Wing and a Prayer

**On a Wing and a Prayer******

The trio left the pokemon center, leaving behind Kristie, Alan, and Torchic. Corphish nested on Jeff's backpack, while Treecko walked along side them. While they were walking on the long, populous street, Jeff felt as if every person that they passed knew about what happened and was mocking him. He avoided all glances and eyes. They walked by skyscraper after skyscraper, high rise apartment after high rise apartment. To their left, the roads sloped down, creating a hill that led to the commercial docks of Petalburg. The city was scattered with large office buildings and businesses, reminiscent to a Saffron City by the sea. They continued to solemnly walk along the seemingly endless street. They passed a gym, to their right, whose sign said "Under Construction!" There were large yellow cranes lifting big planks of wood into the half made gym.

**Jeff turned and walked towards the active construction site. He approached a Machoke wearing a yellow hard hat. The worker pokemon, who carried a large, metal girder over his shoulder, had a purple-gray skin tone and housed massive muscles. He looked very similar to a human except he had three crests on his head.**

"**Excuse me," Jeff piped up to get the superpower pokemon's attention. "What's going on here?" he asked, pointing to the gym.**

"** If you're a trainer you're out of luck, kid. This gym is undergoing renovations. The next closest gym is the one in Rustboro; through Petalburg Forest. If you like swimming then you could try the gym in Dewford, which is right across the sea and down the road. I recommend swimming; it will give you more exercise! " the Machoke told him.**

"**Thanks, I'll try Rustboro and then Dewford. Hang in there… I know I need to," Jeff answered with sadness.**

**Machoke sweat dropped and continued moving the girder.**

**Past the gym they could see the gates of the town, leading towards the beach and Petalburg Forest. The trio made it past the gates and out of the city; they were now faced by a large beach and calm blue shores in front of them. They looked on and saw people relaxing; there were people sunbathing, humans swam along side water pokemon, a game of beach volley ball was going on with humans and pokemon. Jeff looked at them enviously.**

"**They're all so happy and without worry… " Jeff thought before turning his head.**

**To their right was a dirt path leading to a dense forest. They followed the pathways until they reached the massive woodland. **

**  
"This must be Petalburg Forest," Jeff said glumly, peering into the darkness. "Let's go."**

**The trio entered the forest. Murky roots and vines littered the base of the trees. The thick, tree canopies made it impossible for light to enter. It was as if the sun dared not enter the woods. Mist fogged them from any long range sight. The situation suited Jeff's mood.**

**They walked through the wooded area. Around them they could hear the trills of birds and the hisses of bug pokemon. Above flew a beautiful, elegant airborne bug. The patterns on its wings were dazzling. Treecko remained calm, but kept up his guard. Who knows what pokemon were hostile and what pokemon weren't? Corphish rode on Jeff's back, merrily enjoying the view; it was very rare that he got to be this high up. Jeff raised an arm in an 'L' shape, indicating them to stop.**

"**Ok, its lunch time," he said in a disheartened, monotone voice.**

**Corphish jumped off of his backpack and landed on the ground. Jeff zipped open the backpack and took out three sandwiches. Corphish shoveled the entire sandwich in his mouth and his face lit up.**

"** Yes! I get caught by a trainer who gives us REAL food as opposed to that lame, store bought riceballs! "**

**Treecko wandered off from them while he ate. He didn't linger far, but just enough so that he was away from the crowd. He looked up and noticed a red and white pattern moving from tree to tree in the air. Whatever it was seemed curious about the food. Meanwhile, Corphish was hopping around as if in an action movie. He opened his claws and shot bubblebeams at the treetops. He fired with both his claws and shot in all directions.**

"** Take this! And this! " Corphish yelled as he aimed at the high tree branches above. **

**The bubbles exploded on contact with the limbs of the tree. He did a barrel roll in the grass and fired at the top of the tree that Treecko was looking at.**

"** Could I **_**be**_** anymore awesome? " he said cockily. Just then, a red and white pattern emerged from the darkness and the floating chips of bark, ripped from the trees during the bubble attacks. Surrounding the outlined figure was a series of dark, hazy blue feathers. It appeared injured from the attack. It fell from its perch but righted itself in the air. It circled the trio in a hunter-like fashion. Jeff recognized the pokemon as a Taillow, like the one that he battled against before Petalburg…when times were simpler. Jeff was impressed by the forked tail of the pokemon; it was much longer than the one he had seen before. The angered Taillow squawked for the aid of his comrades. Three Taillows appeared from the misty forest and descended upon the three intruders.  
**

"** Corphish, you idiot! " scolded Treecko. Treecko threw the remainder of his sandwich, with striking dexterity, at the lead Taillow and hit him in his face. The Taillow managed to stay afloat, but was obviously enraged. Treecko assumed a battle stance and awaited the oncoming enemies.**

"** Hey! I didn't know that this birdbrain would sit around WAITING for me to attack him! Nice throw by the way, Babe Ruth, that Taillow is still picking ham out of his beak! "**

"**Corphish, return!" Jeff frantically called, shooting the pokeball.**

**  
" What are you doing!? We need Corphish's help to fight…as big of an idiot as he is! Although, I think I can take all four of them, solo! " insisted Treecko confidently.**

**  
"No! We're running!" Jeff ordered adamantly. He scooped up Treecko and began running before Treecko could make a move. They took off into the forest, pursued by the small flock of angry Taillow.**

**  
" Jeff what are you doing? We've never run from a fight and there are only four of them! You could catch one! " Treecko protested, as they continued to be chased by Taillows.**

**Jeff ignored him and held him tightly, running with all of his strength.**

"** What the hell are you doing? Let me down, now! "**

"**No way!"**

"** I swear to Arceus, Jeff, if you don't stop running… " Treecko threatened, wedging out of Jeff's grip.**

"**What are going to do? Shout at me?"**

**Treecko had had enough; he pounded Jeff across the face with his tail, causing them both to fall into the mud.**

"**What the hell was that?!" shot Jeff, with a large, red, tail imprint across his mug.**

"** THAT'S what I'm going to do! Now you better get up and help me battle, or else I'll do it solo! "**

**  
"No, I'm not letting myself force you or Corphish battle for my personal gain again! I don't want to put you guys in danger," Jeff angrily yelled.**

**  
" Don't give me that crap! We **_**chose**_** to come with you and battle along side you! If we don't fight we're going to be bird food, so STOP feeling sorry for yourself and DO something! We care about you enough that we'll battle to save you, so give us a chance, or you might as well paint targets on our heads, " Treecko yelled, angrily.**

**  
Jeff sat there in shock for a moment. He looked up at the descending Taillow.**

"**Treecko, it's not that simple!" he yelled in retort.**

**Treecko huffed, annoyed and insulted by the 'retreat order'.**

"** I'll do this myself… " he growled, walking past the dumbstruck Jeff.**

**  
Treecko stood in front of the diving Taillow, making himself the target for attack. Unflinchingly, he spat many light green, high powered seeds at the flock, it hit the lead Taillow that Corphish hit, and scattered the rest of the Taillow. The injured Taillow let out a cry and began to fly in a downward spiral. He landed in front of them, skidding in the dirt until he reached a halt.**

"** There, my work's done, so do your job! "**

**Jeff raised a pokeball-wielding hand and reared it back. He noticed his arm began to shake again. Treecko looked up and noticed this as well.**

"** Jeff, throw the ball! "**

"**I… can't. I can't take another pokemon away from its home!"**

"** Jeff, if you don't catch that Taillow right now… he's going to wake up, call for help, and then we'll be up to out necks in Taillows! So throw that damned ball! "**

**Jeff still stalled. He looked up at his hand, and then down at the Taillow who tried to support itself on one wing. He took pity on the sad sight and slightly lowered the ball. Taillow opened his mouth in the preparation of a shrill peep. Treecko noticed this, sighed, and took matters into his own hands. He whacked the ball from Jeff's hands and then batted the ball again, before it could hit the ground. The ball rolled quickly and hit the Taillow before he could let out a chirp. Taillow was engulfed in a red light and sucked into the ball. The ball wriggled and rolled about the forest floor, refusing to lock. It was obvious that the Taillow really wanted out. After much struggle, Taillow gave in and the ball locked shut.**

**Treecko picked up the ball and threw it to Jeff. " Now was that so hard? " Treecko spat in a dislike of the human's attitude.**

**Jeff pined and sat on the earth, cross-legged. He looked somberly at Taillow's pokeball before releasing it. The blue feathered bird appeared on the grass in front of them.**

"**Hello, Taillow, sorry about that," Jeff greeted the irritated bird pokemon.**

"** I have a name you know, stupid human! " Taillow shot back, not expecting Jeff to understand him.**

"**You have a name?" Jeff asked the irked bird, confused by the response.**

**The Taillow's eyes widened and he became flushed. " You…understood me, human? " he asked awkwardly.**

"**Yeah, I did."**

"** Every human I've seen was unable to understand their pokemon, though, " he explained.**

"**I guess I'm luc… different," Jeff corrected himself in reply.**

"** Well you shouldn't expect that every single pokemon's name is their species name. It's just…how you humans would say… 'Straight up ig'nant', " replied the Taillow, making quotation signs with his wings. " How would you like it if I called you 'human' everytime I address you? It's kind of insulting! "**

"**I'm sorry. What is your name?" Jeff answered warmly**

"** My friends called me Daedalus…but I guess I'm stuck with you now. "**

**Jeff crouched to his level and extended a hand, "I'm Jeff, nice to meet you, Daedalus."**

**Daedalus rolled his eyes and reluctantly shook the hand with his wing in retort. Jeff shot a glare at Treecko. "Well, Daedalus, I plan to make this journey as painless as possible for you."**

"** Bloody fantastic! " thought the defeated Taillow. " I've been captured by a human; I really let my boys down. Now who will lead them and guide them when things get rough? I can't believe this! " He held his face with his wing in pure frustration. " The only bright side is that I can tell the human exactly how I feel and he won't pretend to listen and then make me do a loop-dee-loop. "**

**After awhile of being perched on Jeff's shoulder as they walked, Daedalus asked, " Aren't you going to put me back in my pokeball or something? " **

"**Not unless you want to… " Jeff replied.**

"** You put the orange bugger, who hit me, back in his pokeball, "**

"**Yeah, I didn't really think you two would 'hit it off' so well…" Jeff attempted the joke; but the delivery was poor due to his saddened voice. "I hate to ask but can you show us the way out?"**

**Daedalus reluctantly nodded and pointed his wing from his collarbone perch. Jeff and Treecko followed the unhappy guide's directions.**

**Daedalus began to think, " isn't this poetic? I'm being forced to show the human the way out of my home so that he can take me with him! This human called 'Jeff' seems rather depressed, too. "**

**They walked for ten minutes before the light of day could be seen in the distance. Something moving in the dark popped out in front of them. Jeff and Taillow jumped back at the action of the figure. They carefully inspected the human. A boy about Jeff's age and height stood before them. Covering his blond, curly hair was a large, sun hat. Beneath his hat was a boyish face that had a large grin spread across it. He had a green bandana tied around his neck. There was a single pokeball attached to his belt, which divided a white t-shirt and green soccer shorts. He blocked their path with a large, staff-like stick.**

"**Can I help you?" Jeff asked the stranger in irritation.**

"**No… but I can help you… battle me," the guy said with an all-knowing voice; guised with a crooked smile.**

"**I'd rather not; I just want to get by," replied Jeff, trying to move by the stick. The teen raised the stick, stopping him.**

"**You will get by me once **_**you**_** fight **_**me**_** in a pokemon battle," he explained, the smile still glued in the same spot.**

"**Look! I'm not in the mood to battle, so just let me by!"**

"**That's exactly the problem," the mysterious guy grinned. He took the pokeball from his belt and threw it on the ground if front of him. What appeared in the darkness was an intense flare of light. Jeff and Daedalus squinted since their eyes weren't used to the luminosity, but Treecko gazed straight into the beam, unbothered by it. The light dissipated and a ball, the size of a beach ball, appeared on the ground; it span around in circles. The ball was a tan color and it had brick-like scales on its stiff back. The sphere stopped rolling and the pokemon came from out of its folded position. The pokemon had a white underbelly, a strong tail and legs, which had sharp claws for digging, and a cute shrew-like face with beady black eyes.**

"**If you can beat Deyja, my Sandshrew, with your any of your three pokemon, then you can go on your way."**

"**I'm thrilled that you want to battle me, but I'm sorry; I'm not fighting you!"**

"**I'm afraid that's not up to you." With a smile, he pointed his finger, "Deyja, use scratch on Daedalus!"**

**Jeff's eyes widened at the command. "How does he know his name?" thought Jeff to himself.**

"** Jeff?! " worriedly chirped Daedalus, who was perched on Jeff's shoulder, quickly darted his head at him.**

**The Sandshrew lunged at Jeff, who leaned back in an attempt to dodge. Deyja jumped on Jeff's chest, which acted as a platform as he leaned back. He scrambled up the green shirt and jumped, head butting Daedalus from the perch. Daedalus fell to the ground, followed by Deyja, who jumped on his wings, pinning him down. Deyja began to scratch at Daedalus; dark blue feathers, with tints of crimson, shot up after each swipe.**

**Jeff looked on, dumbstruck and pathetic, at the mouse pokemon who was tearing his new teammate apart. Daedalus lay there, twitching and wincing, helplessly. Jeff could see his contempt, it was like he was thinking, " Oh great, I'm just another pawn in this guy's game of chess. "**

"** Jeff, are you going to just watch this?! "**

**Jeff ignored Treecko and looked on. He whimpered, "Dae…Daedalus…" The Taillow's wide eyes began to close as he slipped away. Jeff ran over to Daedalus, nudged the Sandshrew off of him, and picked him up. He clutched the bird tightly to his chest; Daedalus' blood soaked his green shirt. Daedalus opened one eye and looked at Jeff.**

**He said weakly, " what kind of trainer are you? "**

**Jeff's stomach churned in self loathing, while he looked at the badly wounded Daedalus. How come he kept letting his pokemon down? "So, will you fight me with your Corphish or should I sick Deyja on your Treecko before you finally decide to battle?"**

"**I guess I have no choice. Why are you doing this and how do you know I have a Corphish?" Jeff grilled, cradling the wounded Taillow.**

**The guy remained silent. He just tipped his hat and continued to grin.**

**Jeff placed gently placed Daedalus and his backpack on the ground next to him**

"**Treecko, give Daedalus a potion! Come on out, Corphish; I guess we have to battle."**

**Corphish emerged from the red beam and stood, facing the Sandshrew.**

"** Somebody call PBS because Hammie the Hamster escaped and now he's a hardass! " Corphish taunted his opponent.**

"**Corphish…uhh…use…erm… " Jeff acted as if this was his first battle and he had never seen a Corphish in his life; too much was racing in his mind.**

"** Jeff, you must be a Russian dictator…because you are STALIN' "**

**Right as Corphish finished the joke he found himself being blindsided by Deyja. Corphish was knocked sideways and stopped at the base of a tree. He groaned and got to his many feet using his claw. Corphish raised his pincers in front of him.**

"**You've got to take control, man! Your pokemon need you just as much as you need your pokemon!" advised the odd stranger. "Now I'll give you one moment before Deyja uses swift!"**

**The Sandshrew reared back his head.**

"**Corphish use… use… " Jeff stammered. He had no confidence in what mood he should make. What if he said the wrong move and Corphish was left vulnerable? What if he made a decision that killed Corphish?!**

**Deyja jerked his head forward, spitting out many shiny, star-like blades. The stars cut into Corphish's sides before disintegrating into sparkling dust. The volley worsened and Corphish struggled to stand.**

"**Corppy, no!!" Jeff called, returning Corphish to the security of his pokeball.**

"**So now your Treecko…I hope you've learned something from your Corphish's defeat," the sagely guy scolded.**

**Treecko stepped forward, towards the Sandshrew. He moved the twig from one side of his mouth to the other, hoping that Jeff would come to his senses.**

"**Deyja, use dig!" The mole pokemon dug fiercely in the earth with his sharp talons. In a matter of seconds he was completely underground. Treecko looked around him; he was on his sharpest guard. **

"**Now, use sand tomb!"**

**Treecko could feel the earth become soft beneath his feet. He tried to jump but a pair of claws grabbed his left foot and dragged it down, under the mud. With one foot completely submerged, Treecko could not free his foot. He angrily looked around him in anticipation for the next attack.**

"** Jeff, I could really use your help here… or are you a coward? " Treecko growled.**

**Jeff stared on as his friend was helpless. "I can't let him get hurt! But, what can I do? I'm just a failure. This creep is playing for keeps and if I lose my best friend then what do I have? Think, Jeff, think! How can you help?"**

**Jeff's train of thought was distracted when soil exploded from behind Treecko. In the wave of earth was Sandshrew about to attack with razor sharp claws. Jeff knew that he had to help. He subconsciously pushed his love and confidence issues to the side of his mind and before he realized it, he felt words leave his throat and his tongue sound out words!**

"**TREECKO, BEHIND YOU!!! USE BULLET SEED!!" Jeff yelled in a furious fervor, spitting wildly as he roared. **

**Treecko jutted his head behind and saw the beige figure lunging at him. He spat out an intense spray of light green bullets. They hit Deyja, throwing him backwards. **

"**Keep at it! Don't let up!"**

**Treecko continued firing, without stopping even to gasp for air. The light green seeds created dirt clouds around the Sandshrew, The smoke created a mask over the battlefield. When the dust cleared, Deyja was crawling back to the outsider, badly injured.**

"**Congratulations, Jeff; you pulled yourself together and managed to defeat Deyja. My name is Chad, by the way."**

"**Nice to meet you, Chad" beamed Jeff. He walked over to Treecko, kneeled down and hugged him.**

"** I'm happy you're back to your fighting self, too, but what have I told you about hugging in public…or private for that matter?! " Treecko grumbled, uncomfortably.**

"**Sorry, I'll have to watch that," he smiled in reply.**

"** And while you're at it…want to get my leg out of the ground? "**

**Jeff nodded and began digging at the dirt around Treecko's leg. After a large pull Jeff got Treecko out. They turned around to talk to Chad, but he had completely disappeared from sight.**

"**What a weird guy…"**

**Daedalus hopped over to the two; he had completely recovered with the potion. He hopped onto Jeff's shoulder and Jeff grabbed the bag before they headed towards the exit. When they left the woods the light burned their eyes.**

"**I think we should stop a few minutes so that we can adjust to the light. I think I'll heal Corphish while I'm at it."**

"** Doesn't he have a name? " Daedalus chirped.**

"**He wouldn't tell me. Treecko wouldn't tell me his either," answered Jeff suspiciously, as he released Corphish. Jeff applied the potion to Corphish's cuts. "Oh yeah, Corppy, this is Daedalus; he was the Taillow you hit while you were being 'Bruce Wayne'."**

**Daedalus nodded in acknowledgement.**

"**Careful, Daedalus, he jokes…"**

**  
"Cor, corphish cor, corphish, phish?" he said to Daedalus. This translated to, " Could you **_**be**_** anymore of a bird!? "**

**  
Treecko sighed, " That catch phrase will never get old, " he muttered sarcastically.**

"** What'd you say? " Corphish became irked at Treecko.**

"** I said your jokes are old and repetitive, " Treecko smirked, confidently.**

"** What the hell is **_**your**_** problem? " Corphish spat, taking offense to the insult of his pride and joy.**

"** My problem is that your damn antics almost caused Daedalus and his buddies to kill us! " Treecko quickly retorted, scowling.**

"** Aw, what's wrong? Did you hear a tree fall in the forest? " mocked Corphish.**

"**Hey you two!" Jeff tried to interrupt but they ignored him.**

"** Didn't you say you were too pathetic during mating season to get a female Corphish? " Treecko growled, stepping forward.**

"** Listen, salad ass! That's a completely different subject! " Corphish shot back, clicking his claws together, preparing to fight.**

" Settle down you two, NOW! " Daedalus twittered with annoyance. 

**Treecko and Corphish shot him a cold glare. They stepped forward and Corphish threw the first punch, hitting Treecko in the jaw. Treecko stumbled back but quickly recovered and tackled Corphish backwards into the dirt. Jeff ran over to the two rolling around on the ground and tried to pry them apart but he ended up a claw and tail in the face and legs. The simultaneous blows sent him flat on his back.**

"**What the HELL, guys!" Jeff shouted as the two began to fight on top of Jeff's chest. Treecko swung around, slamming his tail hard into Corphish. Corphish flew backwards, hitting Jeff in the face, before sprawling down the hill. Treecko jumped down the hill after him.**

**Jeff put his shirt to his bleeding lip as he got up and looked at Taillow. "Welcome to the family, Daedalus," Jeff growled, "Now let's go get those idiots back!" Daedalus nodded and flew after Jeff, who began to slowly traverse down the hill.**

**Corphish and Treecko found themselves tumbling over dirt and on the riverside. One of them would get up to run but the other would drag them back to the ground and they would keep fighting. The cycle continued; they became slowly more bruised and beaten. Over the sand they rolled until they were past a sign that showed a picture of a man and pokemon crossing a line with a red X drawn over them. **

**They panted heavily, still throwing punches at the other, until they were under a tree with a large branch reaching over them. They stopped, stood up, and panted with a scowl imprinted on both of their faces. They were being watched. Treecko stepped backwards onto a hidden noose in the sand. The rope shot upwards, snagging Treecko's tails and one of his legs. He dangled upside down from the tree, and Corphish walked beneath him and began to laugh hysterically.**

"** Not so cool now, are ya? " mocked Corphish.**

"**Treecko cko cko! " Treecko grunted and swore at Corphish, swinging around to try to get free.**

"** Maybe I'll use you as a piñata! " Corphish continued laughing.**

**Treecko fired a bullet seed down, causing Corphish to jump backwards. When Corphish dodged, he activated a trap oh his own; a net came shooting up from the hidden sand, ensnaring Corphish. Treecko grinned at Corphish, who got his comeuppance. **

"** So now I'm trapped too, congratulations, " Corphish scowled. " I might have gotten you down too, if you begged. "**

"** Oh yeah? Why don't I swing over there and pound you into Corphish soup? " Treecko shouted back.**

"** I'd like to see you tr… " Corphish was cut off and knocked out by a speedy blunt blow to the head.**

**Treecko looked around and struggled, confused since he didn't deliver the blow. He looked at the branch above and saw a purple fist come towards him. The blow smashed him down the face. The beaten up wood gecko, too, hung there unconscious.**

**---**

**Jeff ran down to the beach where they fell. Daedalus perched on his shoulder as they stepped in the sand. In the sand they could see small blood spatters and sand sifted in a struggle. Jeff noticed the sign and asked, "Do you think they went in there?"**

**The Taillow nodded and they slowly traipsed through the sand. Jeff lifted up his foot and began to place it back in the settled sand. **

"**TAILL!" Daedalus trilled, outstretching his wing, warning him not to place his foot down.**

**Jeff froze and retracted his foot, carefully placing it in his old footprint. Jeff kneeled down and touched the snare trap in the ground.**

"** There's something that lives here who is very protective of its territory. I don't think he wants uninvited visitors, " warned Daedalus, " You follow your footsteps back to the other side of the sign. I'll scout around from the air; I think he has them… "**

**Jeff nodded and did as told, while Daedalus took flight.**

**---**

**Treecko briefly opened his eyes. He found himself lying next to an unconscious Corphish; both were being dragged in a net over the ground and through the forest. The pain in his head worsened as they went along. He weakly tried to resist but then a small rock, lying on the path, collided with his head and Treecko fell back into unconsciousness.**

**---**

**Awhile later, Treecko felt an annoying prodding at his head. He opened his eyes and saw a dim orange outline hovering over him. He got up and looked around; beside him was Corphish and on all sides were wooden bamboo bars, creating a dome cage in the middle of the forest. On the other side of the bars was a small wooden shack made of bamboo in the shape of a box.**

"** What the… " Treecko groaned, rubbing his swollen, bleeding head.**

"** They don't have room service, I've checked, " grumbled Corphish, who stood beside Treecko, shaking on the bars.**

**Treecko jumped upwards, slamming his tail on the roof, trying to break it. Corphish flew up with Treecko, as he jumped. The bar remained sturdy. Treecko landed gracefully and Corphish fell onto his head, his horns digging into the dirt.**

"** I've also tried that, Twig Boy, " Corphish growled " We're not moving an inch. Oh, and F-Y-I; my claw and your hand are tied together, so don't go prancing around like you're starring in 'Rent', "**

**Treecko looked down and saw rope tying his right hand tied to Corphish's left claw.**

"** A little help? " Corphish asked, struggling to get his horns from the ground.**

**Treecko unleashed his frustration and swung Corphish out of the ground with his arm and tail. Corphish hit the side of the cage and slumped to the ground.**

"** I said 'give me **_**help**_**', not 'give me **_**hell**_**'! " Corphish angrily held his head, threatening Treecko with his claws.**

**Treecko ignored him. " These bars really won't budge, " exclaimed Treecko, ponderously.**

"** I KNOW! Why don't you hit me against the bars HARDER?! " Corphish sarcastically suggested.**

**Treecko angrily placed his hands to his thighs, " This is just like a pokeball. " he shuddered.**

"** Except there's no refund if we break it…and you're here, " Corphish joked but then went back to anger. Corphish poked Treecko's chest with his claw, " This is **_**all**_** your fault! "**

"** Back off, pal! You're as much to blame as I am! " Treecko grunted, wiping blood from his face. **

"** Could this **_**be**_** anymore your fault? " Corphish shot back.**

**Treecko snarled and held his arm up against the cage wall, causing Corphish to dangle off of the ground. Treecko reared his fist back, ready to punch him.**

**A deep voice came from beside them, on the other side of the cage.**

"** What's wrong? You two thieves not getting along? Well you'd better suck it up and get used to being cell mates! " chuckled a massive purple pokemon. He had large ears, and massive claws, tail, and stature. There were large purple spines running down his back and his nose was home to a horn bigger than Corphish's head.**

"** That's a Nidoking! " whispered Corphish to Treecko.**

"** You've got it all wrong, we're not thieves! " Treecko attempted to explain.**

"** And if we were, we'd probably rather be doing the two claw discount at the Pottery Barn, " Corphish joked.**

**Treecko glared at Corphish, " You don't get to talk anymore! "**

**Nidoking frowned and crossed his arms. " My ass! You expect me to believe a story from a pokemon known as 'the ruffian pokemon'? "**

"** Really, we're telling the truth… " Treecko insisted.**

"** Cram it, lizard lips! You're pretty shifty yourself, what with that twig in your mouth; you look like a juvenile delinquent! " Nidoking interrupted. **

"** Shifty, huh? " Treecko grinned to himself, taking it as a compliment. Corphish rolled his eyes.**

"** Give us freedom or give us d… " Corphish began to intone, but Treecko shoved his head into the dirt before he could finish that sentence.**

"** You two thugs stay put until I get back…as if you have much choice! " Nidoking chuckled as he stomped off into the forest.**

"** What was that?! " accused Corphish, spitting out dirt.**

"** That was 'saving us before you could put that idea into his head'!" Treecko spat, annoyed.**

**Treecko rubbed his raw ankle and left tail. He then folded his arms and turned to Corphish, " What the hell do we do? "**

"** Well I've got to call in sick to work and then we can order a pizza, have ourselves a nice night of talking about our feelings, " Corphish kidded.**

"** I'm being serious! This is exactly why we're in this mess in the first place and why Nidoking won't believe our story! Your jokes have gotten us in all this crap. Now we've been captured and we may never see Jeff or that Taillow again! " Treecko yelled, walking towards Corphish, menacingly.**

"** Hey, " Corphish chuckled, nervously, " what happened to your 'as cool as a cucumber' attitude? "**

**Before Treecko stepped closer, they stopped seeing that a shadow cascaded on the ground of the cage. They looked up and saw Daedalus roosted on one of the bars of the dome cage overhead. He was perched directly above Corphish.**

" G'day, mates! Here's 'that Taillow' you've been talking about, " he chirped, grinning.

"** Oh, please don't! " Corphish begged " I just got my shell 'Squirtle-waxed' at the salon, yesterday! "**

"** Took you long enough, " Treecko grinned " Where's Jeff? "**

"** I told him to stay back at the beach, the ground is laced with traps everywhere! " Taillow replied, " Hell, there's probably surface to air missiles around here! "**

"** Well **_**we**_** sure didn't notice! " Corphish spat, sarcastically.**

"** How do you expect to get us out of here? " Treecko asked.**

"** Can't peck through it…I have no idea, " Daedalus shrugged, apologetically.**

"** Think, you bird brain! You're a leader so lead! " Corphish coerced Taillow, who perched on the wooden cage.**

"** Don't rush me; I'm not good in these situations! " Taillow shot back.**

"** Or what? Will you go all 'Alfred Hitchcock' on our hides? " Corphish spat in return.**

"** Damn it, Corphish, piss off; he's trying to help! " Treecko glared at him.**

**Daedalus raised a wing with an idea, " Howabou… " he was suddenly cut short. Daedalus gasped as he was grabbed by a purple hand, which appeared out of nowhere. Nidoking walked out from underbrush with a triumphant grin. He squeezed Daedalus and then slammed him into the ground, as if scoring a touchdown of a football game. He lay in the dirt, unconscious.**

**Nidoking lifted the cage slightly and kicked Daedalus under it. Treecko and Corphish looked on, shocked, at the body of their only hope.**

"** I'm sorry, was I interrupting? " Nidoking asked, spitting out poison pins to the ground, triumphantly. **

"** Look! " Corphish began to explain, " we weren't here to take over your home or steal anything, we were fighting and we rolled onto your territory! "**

"** That's too bad…trespassing in my territory; punishable by thrashing! " he chuckled. **

**Nidoking walked towards the cage, fist raised. Treecko whispered to Corphish, " Listen, he's beyond reason now. We have to work together to attack him at just the right time…on my signal…open fire at his face. "**

**Nidoking began to swing his tail at the cage.**

"** NOW! " Treecko yelled. They shot bullet seed and bubblebeam through the bars of the cage. The projectiles hit Nidoking in the face, knocking him off balance. His tail's path was changed so that it struck the cage just above their heads. They ducked as the upper half of the cage was shattered into splinters. **

"** Argh, my eye! " Nidoking yelled, holding his bleeding right eye and stumbling backwards, blinded. A slow trickle of scarlet blood leaked from the covered eye.**

**Treecko boosted Corphish out of the cage before jumping out himself. Treecko then passed Daedalus over the broken bars to Corphish on the other side. Treecko jumped over and landed beside Corphish. Nidoking stumbled towards the three and he fell to the ground in between them, separating Treecko and Corphish from Daedalus. Nidoking tried to stand up, in between them and Daedalus. Treecko and Corphish ran at Nidoking and clothes-lined him, using their rope-tied arms. Nidoking fell back to the dirt, holding his neck while the duo made it to Daedalus. They put his wings around their shoulders, supporting him as they began to run.**

"** Wake up, pal, we need your eyes, " Treecko muttered to Daedalus.**

"** Hey, buddy, " Corphish smiled at Treecko, " I guess now that we're outta there this makes you a 'FREEcko'… " Corphish found his own joke very funny as they continued running.**

"** I'll put the whole 'salad ass' thing behind us if you never say that again…buddy, " Treecko grinned.**

**Daedalus slowly came out of the daze as they ran through the forest.**

"** Trap ahead, two meters, " murmured Taillow, weakly.**

**They dodged the pitfall and followed Daedalus' navigation.**

"** Left, straight, keep going, trap, trap, right, straight, " Taillow spat out directions as he struggled to stay conscious.**

**They exited the forest and saw the sign on the beach. They crossed the invisible line and saw Jeff pacing back and forth. They ran up to him and embraced him, after placing Daedalus in the sand. Jeff quickly dropped to the ground to check Daedalus' wounds. Daedalus spat out a bit of blood and muttered " How you doin'? " in a state of shock.**

"**What happened!?" Jeff asked, concerned. He examined the three bloodied pokemon. He immediately dropped his back pack and shoveled through the backpack for potions.**

"** If I have to tell this story **_**one**_** more time… " Corphish joked.**

**Treecko eyed Corphish, warily. He was unamused by the joke but decided to let it pass.**

"** Daedalus is in need of professional medical attention, but Corphish and I could use some basic first aid…oh and can you untie us while you're at it? I'm beginning to smell like seafood. "**

**Jeff took out a knife and cut the rope binding Treecko and Corphish together. He then looked at the two and asked, "are you guys cool?"**

**Corphish and Treecko's rivalry lit again. They began to stare into the other's eyes. The stare down lasted for a minute before the two simultaneously grinned and shook hands.**

**Jeff beamed, happy the two reconciled. "Good, because that was pretty dumb crap you guys pulled back there, you could have gotten the other killed!" Jeff reprimanded them for their behavior.**

**They looked down, ashamed, and apologized to the other. Jeff dressed their wounds with a potion and small bandages, just big enough to staunch the flow of blood. Jeff perked up, "Let's head into town before whatever it was that took you guys comes back! And seriously…what happened?"**

**They nodded and followed Jeff up the hill and back onto the road, outside Petalburg Forest. Jeff cradled the injured Daedalus in his arms, while the four crossed the bridge over the sparkling water. Corphish filled in Jeff on what had happened.**

**As they walked over the bridge, the sun began to set behind the four, creating an orange shimmer in the waves. Treecko and Corphish stared at each other as they walked, side by side. They're eyes met and they grinned, achieving a brand new respect for the other. What started as a shaky acquaintanceship would soon become a powerful, bonded comradeship.**


	9. A Head as Hard as Rock

**A Head as Hard as Rock**

**Jeff and the trio of pokemon neared the large city of Rustboro. They stepped off of the wooden bridge and onto the more secure, solid grassland. Ahead of them was what appeared to be two trainers in the midst of battle, along with a crowd of five people watching. Corphish ran ahead to join the spectators, while Treecko walked to the right to get a better look at the battle. The onlookers cheered and hollered for the girl to win. They all watched the battle intently. Jeff remained standing with Daedalus in his folded arms; his wings were slumped over Jeff's hands to weakly hang on. Jeff walked to his right, under the shade of a tree.**

**On the battle field was a confident-looking woman dressed in a red and white-laced jogging outfit. She had short brown hair which flowed smoothly in the river breeze. The pokemon in front of her was a brick red fox pokemon. Its fur was magnificently beautiful. It had six puffy, orange, tails that it swung around in preparation for her trainer's orders. Facing the two was a person and pokemon that seemed strikingly familiar to Jeff.**

**The male human was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts that didn't go past his knees. He had a strong but slender face, his eyes covered by sunglasses. He brushed a hand through his very short, almost buzzed head of dark brown hair, in frustration. His pokemon was a blue and white bird, but it could not fly. The pokemon's yellow feet were shaking. The blue penguin's chest was a light blue with the false impression that the pokemon was wearing a cape, which was made up of blue fur that hung down its back. He had a bruise on his large blue head. There were white splotches of fur around the water pokemon's sad, beady, black eyes. Beside them were a grey bike and a blue helmet sprawled in the grass.**

**It hit Jeff who these two were. Jeff recalled back to when he ran to the lab to get his pokemon, he saw this guy riding on a bike through town with that pokemon. He also remembered that Kristie referred to that pokemon as a Piplup. His eyes drifted from the battle to the grass. He went from remembering the Piplup to remembering Kristie. All he could picture then was Kristie and Alan making out in front of him. He shut his eyes and could feel a hot wave of sweat creep around his spine. With his eyes closed the thought of them kissing continued and became more intense. He dropped one arm, almost causing Daedalus to fall from his arm, and clenched his fist. A bead of sweat dropped from his arm and onto his fist, which shook with rage. He widened his eyes and tried to concentrate on the fight to take his mind from his thoughts.**

"**Ok, Vulpix, use swift!" yelled the girl to her fox pokemon. **

**The pokemon opened its mouth wide and let out a cute "VUULLL" as it began to unleash the sharp energy stars at the poor Piplup. The Piplup covered his face with his hands. The stars cut through his skin but dissipated before they could damage any internal organs. The bleeding Piplup fell to the ground. The guy, who seemed only a little older than Jeff, rushed over to it with his bag in hand.**

"**Come on, Piplup, I know you can do it!" encouraged the man, half-heartedly.**

"**Pip… " whimpered Piplup, shaking his head.**

**Daedalus opened his eyes and groaned.**

"**Take it easy, buddy," advised Jeff in a low, reassuring tone.**

**They both watched the battle, or massacre, from many meters away. **

"**I believe in you, Piplup! We can win!" the man continued to urge.**

**Piplup looked up at the man and blinked, giving in. The guy gave his Piplup a large potion to drink. The defeated pokemon struggled to get to his feet. Moments later, Piplup was brought to the ground again, by another barrage of stars.**

"**Piplup, just hang in there a little more. You can do it!"**

**The Piplup was given another potion and he got to his feet. He was taken down in the same fashion and brought back up in the same fashion.**

**Jeff and Daedalus both looked at the pushy trainer in contempt.**

"**That's pathetic…" whispered Jeff through a grimace.**

"** I hope you don't mean the pokemon…he's doing everything he can out there. "**

"**I mean the human. He put his friend up against a much tougher foe, who's clearly beating the crap out of that poor Piplup. Each time the Piplup is knocked down he urges him to keep going. The Piplup clearly doesn't want to battle and that guy acts as if it's a game and those phrases, which are supposed to mean something, are just passwords that keep the pokemon battling. His Piplup probably knows that those words are lies, but he will still battle for him because he's his trainer and his friend."**

"** Or maybe he's too afraid of the human to do otherwise. He was probably taken from his home and doesn't know what to do so he just does what his trainer wants so he can stick around. "**

"**Or maybe he just wants to THINK that his trainer is being sincere. Also, when the Piplup is knocked out he just keeps pumping him full of potions and revives. It's like he doesn't care how much the pokemon is getting hurt and he just keeps setting Piplup up so that he gets hurt more, in the false hope that he may WIN that time around."**

"** Do all trainers do that? Do you, Jeff? "**

"**No!" Jeff quickly shot back, offended.**

**Daedalus let out a heavy sigh of relief, but as he sighed he cringed. The aches from the encounter were still present and unyielding. They continued to watch the Piplup fall to the ground. The water pokemon began to edge away from the Vulpix; he didn't dare turn his back to the pokemon. His wings were quivering and laced with cuts. His pseudo-cape was matted with so much dirt that barely any of its original color was showing.**

"** So this is the breaking point where a Piplup will swallow its pride and back down… " Daedalus said somberly, with a groan **

"** That trainer is more a pure idiot than he is stubborn! Although Piplup's not seriously injured, the he must be going through a seemingly infinite time of pain…all so that he can see his trainer be happy." Jeff was now panting as a product of the zealous rant.**

**The Piplup tried to crawl away from the battle; tears were streaming down his face from the overwhelming situation. The girl, the Vulpix, and the crowd dispersed, acknowledging the fact that the fight was over.**

**In a serious, profound tone, Daedalus added, " What's worse is that the Piplup is only young… too young for treatment like this. They think that they can justify using pokemon to fight their battles with the fact that they have a bond. The pokemon are too loyal and the humans too ignorant. "**

**The words that Daedalus had just uttered hit Jeff like stone in his gut. He leaned over, wary of the fragile Taillow, and picked up a stone. He tightly grasped it before throwing it. With a roar, he heaved it towards the river. Jeff was so angry because he knew Daedalus was right. **

**Jeff brushed his hand through his hair and looked at Daedalus, who looked at him with confusion. "… You're right; we can't even fight our own battles on a personal level… we have to use our pokemon instead! It's times like these that I'm ashamed of being a human." Jeff began to remember when he beat Alan in a pokemon battle but couldn't punch him, personally. He bit his cheek and tightened his fist. Man, did he want to slug him across his lying face. Meanwhile, Daedalus looked up at Jeff with a serious face. An ounce of respect he gained for Jeff could be seen through his eyes. Corphish and Treecko walked back to Jeff when the onlookers dispersed.**

"** Well that was a disappointment… they didn't even sell nachos for the battle! " Corphish scoffed.**

"** I could have done better than that Piplup, and I'm a grass type! " Treecko confidently sighed.**

**Jeff and Daedalus both shot them glares in unison. Daedalus clawed his way up onto Jeff's shoulder. They watched the guy sit his Piplup upright; he gave him a final potion and sat beside him.**

"**We have to try harder next time! We can't beat gyms like that!"**

**The Piplup shook tears from his eyes looked at the ground in shame.**

"**I know that you can do it but you're not fighting to your full potential! I want you to try harder next time for me! You were doing it all wrong; you had to do it like I did, like we practiced! That's the only way that we can become stronger and win!" provoked the biker.**

"** Jeff… can I? " asked Daedalus in a determined rage. He dug his claws sharply into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff instantly knew what he was talking about. He was surprised by the fact that Daedalus asked permission first.**

"**Of course you can," Jeff replied with a malicious grin on his face. He ignored the pain of the digging claws.**

**Daedalus jumped from the shoulder perch and began to fly. His anger and the pain that he was already in served as a fuel for his flight. Daedalus flapped his wings and shot towards the man. He began to claw and peck at the guy's face. The Piplup looked up and cracked a smile.**

"**ARH, get it off me, GET IT OFF," the guy yelled, flailing wildly. **

**Treecko and Corphish looked at each other in bewilderment. **

"** Now that it's brought up… that human's face DOES kind of look like a bird house! " giggled Corphish.**

**Treecko decided not to intervene in anyway. He walked over to the tree that Jeff watched the battle from and sat against it, using his tail as a pillow.**

"** This is even better than that last battle! " Corphish added, hopping around Jeff.**

**After his share of venting anger, Daedalus flew back to Jeff, landing on his hand. As soon as he landed he collapsed in Jeff's hands, the wounds from Nidoking paying their toll.**

**The guy ran over to Jeff, holding his bleeding cheek.**

"**HEY! What the hell was that?! Your damn Taillow just attacked me!!"**

"**Oh, sorry, he does that when he sees something that strikes him the wrong way. I'm Jeff, by the way."**

"**Yeah, ok, I'm Blane…"**

"**Blane?!" Jeff asked with intent. "I remember hearing on the TV that you had the most fearsome Magmar in all of Kanto! I thought you were older… and less of a jerk."**

"**No… NO, NOT the gym leader, it's B-L-A-N-E, no 'I'! You should keep that thing on a tighter leash!"**

"**That 'thing' is my friend, Daedalus, and I think you do enough of that for the both of us!"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**It means that you are more concerned about winning a battle than your own pokemon. If I were like you, then I'd probably be sending my Treecko against a fire type when he already has a serious burn, just so I'd win!"**

"**You just mind your own business and keep Day… Dahh… WHATEVER! Keep your Taillow away from me!" With that he returned his Piplup to his pokeball and walked away from them.**

"**Let's go into the city… I guess," remarked Jeff. Treecko jumped onto Jeff's shoulder and Corphish, to Jeff's annoyance, vicegripped Jeff's pant leg in an attempt to climb onto his backpack. He slowly made it up further, clamping onto Jeff's waist like he was scaling a mountain, before reaching the backpack.**

"** Real smooth there, Corppy, " mentioned Treecko, eying the puncture holes in Jeff's shorts and shirt.**

"** Oh shut up, ninja boy! We couldn't ALL make the gymnastics team… as much as I would have liked to… " Corphish retorted, the last part in a mumble.**

"** Ninja boy? Your nicknames are slipping as much as you are! " taunted Treecko from Jeff's shoulder.**

**Corphish tried to hit Treecko from Jeff's shoulder but felt himself slide backwards off the backpack. He clamped the very end of the bag and he dangled, refusing to let go.**

"**Settle down you two, or do you want to end up back in a cage like last time?" **

**They sighed while they began to enter the large city of Rustboro. Around them were many high rises and office buildings but it was nowhere near as energetic and yet, to Jeff, as gloomy as Petalburg City. One building that towered over all others was a grey skyscraper that said "Devon Corp." on the very top. Jeff followed the building from roof to base with his eyes and at the bottom there was an ambulance, four police cars, and police tape sealing off the entrance. **

**Jeff walked on the paved sidewalk towards a white building with a red shingle roofing, which was undoubtedly a pokemon center. The building looked no different from the pokemon center in Oldale and Petalberg. It was like all the centers in this general area had the exact same blueprints. Across the street from the Pokemon center was a large building labeled "Gym". Beside it was an equally large building. The sign on the large grassy grounds of the building read "Rustboro Pokemon Academy". The field must have been used for practicing and working with pokemon. Jeff walked through the sliding door and up to the counter.**

"**How may I help you?" the pleasant and calm voice of Nurse Joy asked.**

"**My pokemon need healing. They all have blunt impact wounds and Treecko and Corphish have rope burns on their arms," Jeff explained to Nurse Joy.**

"**A trainer battle?" Nurse Joy questioned Jeff, taking Daedalus into the back room followed by Treecko and Corphish.**

**Jeff quickly answered, "No, a bad run in with a Nidoking."**

**Nurse Joy nodded and closed the door behind her. Jeff sat down on a red couch. He noticed a woman with long brown hair with pink bows eying him. He glanced over to her and noticed that she was dressed like a schoolteacher. She put a coffee mug to her fair-skinned face and took a sip. She abruptly stood up and walked out of the pokemon center.**

"Good news!" a cheery female voice affirmed. "Treecko and Corphish are all ok and should be in traveling shape! But, your Taillow has some internal bleeding so he will need to remain immobile with us for no more than a day," explained Nurse Joy.  


"**In-internal bleeding?! Where?! Will he be ok?! Can I see him?!" Jeff anxiously asked.**

"**Yes you can see him. There's no need to worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."**

"** Fine? He was squeezed like an orange and slammed halfway into the ground… I'm surprised that he made it this far, " Treecko muttered to Corphish.**

**Jeff's chest tightened with the comment. Some things are better left unheard. Jeff followed Nurse Joy into the door beside the counter, which turned into a hallway with four doors. They entered the first door on the right, which red ICU. Jeff remembered 'take your kid to work day' with his dad; ICU meant Intensive Care Unit. It must have been bad.**

**They opened the door and Jeff saw four beds. The closest one had a Mudkip, surrounded by two large, pink, balloon-esque pokemon. Both had egg pouches on their chests along with stubby arms and feet. The two Chanseys wore nurses' hats. They were seen removing a large piece of glass from the Mudkip's face, just beside the orange whiskers. Jeff turned his head and quickly walked over to Daedalus, who lay two beds away from the gruesome scene. Daedalus had his wing in a sling and bandages ties across his chest, concealing his red and white feathers on his chest.**

"**He seems to have dislodged his wing while flying… it was already tender from the injury, so that must have set it off."**

**Jeff ran over to his bed and kneeled down beside him. "Are you ok?! Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need morphine?"**

"** I'm fine... stop looking at me like that, Jeff! "**

"**You sure you're ok?"**

"** Yeah… but thanks for asking. "**

"**Your Taillow could use a lot of rest. We're lucky he's as hardy as he is or else he may not have made it."**

**Jeff's heart sunk. **

**MAY NOT HAVE MADE IT?!**

"**I KNEW I shouldn't have let him fly ahead of me! I could have made it by those traps and saved them easily," Jeff moaned in thought.**

**Nurse Joy led them out of the room and back to the lobby.**

**Jeff put Treecko on top of his backpack to relax and held Corphish with his two hands. He didn't realize that his hands were trembling. "What now?" he asked his two pokemon.**

"** Now we do the hokey-pokey and we turn ourselves around! We go win your badge, dummy! "**

"** Yeah, that IS why we came here isn't it? " Treecko added.**

"**You guys fight… so that I can have a badge? I don't think so."**

"** You know that a badge reflects just as much on the pokemon as it does the trainer. The trainer just wears it since us pokemon don't have shirts! "**

"** I'm actually agreeing with Corppy here. We want to win! "**

"**Are…are you guys sure? It's dangerous," Jeff asked again.**

"** We're positive, damn it! We know what we're getting into; you're not conscripting us and sending us off to war! " Treecko insisted.**

"**Thanks… really." Jeff smiled, touched that his pokemon would battle despite the fact that he wasn't doing it himself.**

"** Ok ok, settle down. Besides, I'm fighting first! "**

"** My leafy ass you are! I don't think you can take a gym battle! " scoffed Treecko.**

**  
" I can take you! " Corphish threatened through a grin.**

"**Ok, enough! We'll see when we get there!" **

**Corphish scowled at Treecko, who coerced him through a triumphant, confident grin.**

**Jeff turned around to Nurse Joy, who was handling a Sandshrew. **

"**Excuse me, if Daedalus… the Taillow, wakes up, can you tell him that I'm out buying him some medicine?" Jeff pleaded.**

"**Of course I will," Nurse Joy responded**

"**Thank you." **

"**It's best if Daedalus doesn't know that I'm out fighting in a gym. After that conversation we had I can't face him if he knows I was trying to get a gym badge. Plus this way he thinks I'm doing things for others instead of selfishly getting a badge. I will give him medicine… except it will only be from my medical kit," thought Jeff to himself.**

**Jeff turned to his two pokemon and suggested, "Let's get this done."**

**The two nodded and followed him out of the pokemon center. Conveniently the gym was right across the street from the center, so they crossed the road. There was not much traffic seeing as the sun was setting and people were already home from their jobs. The gym was about the size of a warehouse. There were two boulders on both sides of the glass door. Jeff opened the door and to his left was a bored-looking man sitting behind a counter. He was munching on a donut and watching a pokemon football game of the TV beside him.**

"**And the Pinsirs have taken the lead against their arch nemeses the Heracrosses!" roared the sports announcer.**

**The man looked up at Jeff and asked in a gruff voice, "You here for a gym battle?"**

**Jeff looked unsurely at his companions who proceeded to lightly punch the backs of his legs.**

"**Err…yeah! I'm here for a…gym battle," he stammered.**

"**Oook, go through the door on your right and I'll buzz in Roxanne," the guard instructed.**

**Jeff followed the order and walked from the main entrance, through a door, to the arena field. Jeff was in awe at the sight he saw; the field was the size of a football field. There were rocks ranging from massive boulders to pebbles strewn about the field. The terrain was hard and there were protrusions of land mass coming from the field which created slopes, as if an earthquake had hit it. The ceiling was high, so that flying pokemon could still move freely… although no good trainer in the right mind would put their flying pokemon up against rock types.**

**A woman appeared from behind Jeff and poked him on the shoulder. Jeff turned around and it was the brunette who looked like a school teacher. She had a serious yet welcoming expression.**

"… **Hi," Jeff greeted with a puzzled tone.**

"**Hello, I saw you in the pokemon center earlier. You must be here to battle me," deduced the woman in a sweet voice.**

"**You're Roxanne?!"**

"**Yes I am. I'm also one of the teachers on the Rustboro Pokemon Academy. What is your name?"**

"**I'm Jeff… Jeff Growell. It's nice to meet you. I… guess I'm ruuhhh… ready." Jeff replied in uncertainty.**

"** Arceus… man up, Jeff… " muttered Treecko under his breath. Jeff still heard and shot Treecko a glare.**

"**You seem hesitant… but you are a new trainer, most new trainers are either over-confident, over-worried, or overwhelmed. Is something troubling you?" she asked in a soothing voice.**

"**I uh… it's… no, it's nothing. I only have two pokemon and I think the rules usually call for three on three battles."**

"**I was only planning on using two pokemon anyways," Roxanne, the rock-type gym leader, explained.**

"**But what if we come to a draw?" Jeff inquired, somewhat confused.**

**Roxanne grinned as if she had a hidden agenda. "We'll just see if it comes to that. Feel free to choose your first pokemon while I go to my side of the arena," Roxanne suggested, starting to traipse along the rocky field.**

"**Ok, I choose Corphish!" said Jeff, the one decision that he didn't second guess.**

**Corphish hopped about with excitement. Treecko, hurt, darted his head at Jeff and opened his mouth to protest but he stopped himself. Instead he closed his mouth and walked away from them to lean on a rock.**

"** No need to be a sore loser but why would he choose HIM before me? " thought Treecko.**

**Reaching her side of the field she turned her head and informed, "By the way, it will be two rounds on a one on one battle."**

**Jeff nodded and she withdrew a pokeball from a briefcase which lay beside a large rock.**

"**You're up, Aaron!" she called, throwing a pokeball onto the rocky terrain.**

**What appeared was not what Jeff had expected. A small, metal-backed quadruped formed from the red light. It shook small steel spikes which obtruded from its back, as if brandishing them. ****Dispersed, black spots could be seen on the tough shell of the pokemon. ****He identified it as an Aron, who was, in addition to rock, steel-typed. He had scene one of these creatures from his pokemon biology class. Professor Birch had brought one in to show an example of what a mix of an endoskeleton and exoskeleton of a pokemon was like.**

"**Aaron, harden your shell please!" Roxanne advised her pokemon.**

**The armor pokemon dug its feet into the ground and a crackling noise could be heard from the Aron's stiffening shell and muscles.**

"**Corphish… you use… do a... try a Crabhammer!" Jeff managed to spatter out in an incoherent order.**

**Corphish caught the gist of the command and ran towards Aaron with his claw swinging in a downward cut. **

"_**You're**_** going to be in a world pain from **_**my**_** claaaaa… " Corphish trailed off in a wince as soon as his claw hit the iron shell. The claw hit a dull metal spike on the Aron's back.**

"** OW OW OW OW! " yelled Corphish, hopping around sucking his claw with his mouth. " IT'S KIND OF LIKE SPARRING WITH A BRICK WALL HERE, JEFF! "**

"**Sorry, I'm sorry!" Jeff quickly answered. "Use your bubblebeam?" He asked, giving an insecure suggestion of Corphish's defense tactic.**

"**Aaron, quickly use headbutt!"**

**The Aron tucked in its head and began to charge at Corphish, who was still shaking off the pain in his claw. Aaron struck Corphish's side with its head. The impact actually created sparks from the friction of the two colliding shells. Corphish flew backwards into a rock which was his size.**

"**Again!" Roxanne commanded with a serene voice.**

**The Iron Armor pokemon continued running, head down, in a charge towards Corphish.**

**Jeff struggled to order a defense command in time. "Corphish, hurry…uh, try a… I know!" But it was too late. Aron rammed him into the rock with a sickening crack. The force from the two tough objects shot Corphish upwards. The ruffian pokemon landed back on the rock and slumped to the ground. Jeff dashed over to Corphish and gently placed him in his arms.**

"**Oh… Arceus! Say something, Corppy!" **

**Corphish managed to strike a faint grin. " You know how much I hate being stuck between a rock and a hard place… "**

"**So your Corphish can no longer battle… good effort, though. Aaron, come back!" Roxanne called.**

"**I'm sorry," Jeff said, picking up Corphish and bringing him back to his side of the field.**

"** Oh, get over it! It's not YOUR fault Corphish lost! You have nothing to be sorry for! " Treecko prodded, annoyed at Jeff's constant behavior.**

**Jeff glared at Treecko and pointed a thumb towards the field. "You're up, Treecko. It's all riding on you."**

**  
The lizard stepped forward to the left of a large rock, flicked his twig up before catching it in his mouth, and struck a confident pose. As Treecko did this cocky gesture, a fresh pokeball was released onto the field.**

"**Slate! Go for it!" the gym leader called, releasing her second pokeball onto the ground.**

**Slate appeared to be a small boulder with two arms and a broad face. It tucked its arms to its chest and rolled forward, going faster. What the rock pokemon known as Geodude was famous for was its attack 'rollout'. The Geodude rolled along the ground, picking up both dirt and speed.**

**  
"Slate, keep using rollout!" Roxanne encouraged the boulder pokemon. Geodude kept rolling forward towards Treecko, constantly gaining momentum.**

**  
Treecko saw a window of opportunity. He decided to back up against a large boulder. Treecko outstretched his arms and dug his feet into the ground, waiting for the enemy to take the offensive in the fight. Slate came towards the wood gecko who had a plan, who now had his tail firmly against the boulder. The Geodude rapidly neared Treecko.**

**Jeff yelled, "Treecko what the hell are you doing?! If you don't want to battle then don't leave yourself wide open; come back here!" **

**Jeff could no longer see Treecko behind the boulder, but he had a feeling that Treecko was giving him a defiant look. Jeff could see the Geodude become ever closer to the Treecko and the boulder. When it was three feet away Treecko jumped and Slate rammed right into the boulder. A dirt cloud erupted around the boulder hindering all vision. The smoke began to dissipate and Geodude could be seen no longer rolling and fallen on its back, stunned. Treecko landed on the top of the boulder above Slate. **

**Jeff decided to do something; Treecko was making him look like an incompetent idiot. "Now try a bullet seed!" he yelled.**

Treecko glanced back and opened his mouth to fire. Nothing came out except for air! Treecko was surprised at the lack of Bullet Seeds coming from him.

"Treecko, what's wrong?" Jeff called to him.

Treecko desperately tried again; this time it worked. Geodude tried to get back up but he was bombarded with bright green energy bullets pelting him into the ground. Dust and rock fragments shot up around Geodude. The smoke cleared; Geodude's unconscious body could be seen lodged halfway into the ground. The boulder pokemon snorted in defeat.

"Good try, Slate!" remarked Roxanne before recalling it, leaving a crater beside the boulder.

" Alright! " said Jeff and Treecko in unison. "What happened there, Treecko?"

"** I… don't know, " he answered, lost in deep thought. Treecko glanced at Corphish who drank a potion down whole in one gulp.**

Jeff and Roxanne met at the center of the arena.

"**It's a draw… so now what?"**

"**I overheard you talking to Nurse Joy in the pokemon center. You said that your pokemon had a run in with a Nidoking?"**

"**Yeah… they were captured by him but managed to escape… why?"**

"**That Nidoking has been causing problems for the people and pokemon native to Rustboro and its surrounding areas. Just recently he stole two fossils from the Devon Corporation."**

**Jeff tilted his head in response to hearing the name of the company. Then he remembered the massive building with the police tape around it.**

"**The Devon Corporation is a company local to this city that creates many futuristic technologies… one of which includes a fossil reviver. The Nidoking broke into the company late one night, knocked out the guards and stole two ancient pokemon fossils from the lab."**

"**Ok… why are you telling me this?"**

"**I want you to defeat… or even distract the Nidoking long enough for me and a small team of others to go into his territory and take the fossils back. If you can do that and make it out in one piece… you can not only have the badge but Rustboro City will be in your debt."**

**Jeff was shocked. "Debt? I'll do it… but I don't want any debt or anything… even the badge..."**

"**Leave at nine-o-clock sharp! I'll send the team in fifteen minutes after and I'll meet you under the bridge on the far side of the river."**

"**Yeah, ok."**

**  
Jeff picked up Corphish and, with Treecko, walked from the rocky arena and past the sleeping security guard at the main desk. He lay strewn amongst donuts and many copies of 'sports illustrated'. They opened the front door and headed off back towards the pokemon centre. On the way Jeff couldn't help but wonder why she chose him to do this mission. **

"**Why did she choose me? I'm an awful trainer… I can't even keep my own pokemon from being taken and beaten up," he couldn't help but ponder. More thoughts crossed his mind. "What if I can't hold him off? What if Treecko or Corphish end up like Daedalus or worse?! Why can't they distract him instead of us?!"**

**They crossed the black asphalt road. Street lights began to turn on when the sun set completely into the west. The traffic was now nonexistent, which was strange given the size of the city. Jeff, Corphish and Treecko walked into the pokemon center. Jeff greeted the cheerful Nurse Joy. He was worried that she'd think that he was a horrible person for letting his pokemon get hurt so much. Jeff sheepishly muttered, "I think Corphish needs another check up."**

"**Of course, Jeff!" Nurse Joy smiled. She took Corphish and his pokeball, and went into the back room. She opened the door to the room and Daedalus instantly flew out of the room and flew over to Jeff. He chirped ecstatically; he was happy to be away from the aid station, landing on Jeff's shoulder.**

"**Hey! I'm glad you're alright, buddy!" Jeff greeted with relief. Daedalus shrugged at Jeff's gesture of friendliness. Daedalus' coldness towards him was still fresh and Jeff couldn't help but feel more rejected. "Right… ok, I gotcha. Anyways, you know that Nidoking?"**

**He nodded and chirped with an angry trill.**

"**Good, because we're going to pay him a visit very soon!" Jeff fueled on Taillow's revenge lust. **

"**All done!" Nurse Joy stated cheerily. She handed back Corphish's pokeball, which Jeff opened on the ground.** **"Remember to get your Taillow to stay off of his wing for awhile."**

**Jeff looked at Daedalus, whose face became disconcerted at the thought of being landlocked. **

**Jeff winked at him and lied, "Sure, I'll get right on that!"**

"**Saddle up, you three, we're going to take down the king," Jeff explained, trying to boost the anticipation. Jeff was not prepared for anything of this caliber. He couldn't even command a simple trainer battle. How could he possibly pull off something like this? He felt as in he was getting a stomach ulcer. One thing Jeff knew for sure was that fear was contagious, so he swallowed his own and forced an adrenaline filled grin.**

**He bent down to quickly pick up Corphish, as well as to let Treecko climb up his back. Jeff cringed as Treecko scaled his back and set up camp on his right shoulder, opposite to Daedalus. "You know, Treecko, those mini needle-hook things on your palms and soles really do hurt!" Jeff complained.**

**Treecko patted Jeff's cheek with his hook-laden hand, causing Jeff to shout out in pain. Jeff scowled at Treecko, who gave a calm grin which lightly said, "Deal with it!"**

"**Let's go!" Jeff crankily ordered. **

**He pressed his hands on the glass door. When Jeff opened the doors a night breeze swept into the Pokemon Center. They inhaled and smelled a sea breeze with a mixture of car exhaust which blew by their heads. Treecko jumped down from Jeff's shoulder; the breeze seemed to stimulate Treecko's urge to battle. He walked ahead of the three, eager to get the show on the road.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Don't get your tails in a twist," Jeff muttered, his mood worsening, not liking to be rushed. **

**Jeff caught up to Treecko and they walked past the tall office buildings and out of the streetlight lit city. They retraced their steps, walking over the wet grass and reaching a large, wooden bridge. Treecko ran ahead of Jeff and the others, stopping on the other side and chilling out against a sign post. Jeff admired the calm river which they walked over. The full moon reflected in the flowing water, casting a blue light on Jeff, Corphish, and Daedalus. They finally made it across the bridge and they walked down a hill to the right of the bridge. They walked by the riverside beach and stopped at the sign that Nidoking had created.**

"**Here we are…what are we supposed to do now?" Jeff thought out loud.**

**Daedalus raised his wing with a triumphant look.**

"** Either you have a plan or you just telepathically won a game of chess with an Alakazam, " Corphish pointed out.**

"** I do! We're going to set up an ambush right over there in the middle of the beach over there. " Daedalus pointed his wing at the trap filled beach. " We'll set up bait somewhere where there are no traps. I'll hide in a tree; Corphish, you hide in the river and barrage him with bubble beam when he's caught off guard. Jeff, you can help fight if you want, but watch out for his poison spikes and his tail. "**

"** That's a great plan, General Patton, but what's the bait? " Corphish asked. Daedalus stared at Treecko, followed by Corphish and Jeff.**

"** Heh, no deal. This plan is Tauros crap. I'm not going along with this. " Treecko scoffed with a cool defiance.**

"**Fine, I'LL be the bait," Jeff sighed in irritation. "You do what Taillow told me to do."**

"** No way, I don't need someone telling me what to do; I know my strengths and you should just let me fight Nidoking on my own, " Treecko insisted.**

**Jeff shot him a cold, disapproving look. "We're doing Daedalus' plan," he angrily claimed.**

"** Fine, you guys do your thing, I'll do mine. "**

"**I see what Professor Birch means with his stubbornness and independence," Jeff muttered to himself as Treecko walked away from them. Treecko's adept hearing picked up on the comment. Offended, he indignantly sighed and climbed up a nearby tree to avoid the traps.**

"** Jeff, you get to your place. I'll guide you to make sure you don't step on any traps. "**

**Jeff, with Taillow on his shoulder, carefully treaded over the sand to avoid the traps. Corphish dove underwater in the river until all but his eyes and horns were submerged. Treecko watched the three in action, skeptical of their over-thought plan.**

**Jeff sat down in a trap free, sanded area. Taillow pecked him in the leg, sharply.**

"**Ach, damn it!" He cried out, clutching his bleeding leg.**

"** We have to make your performance realistic, " Daedalus reassured. " Also, that's for Treecko bullet seeding me in Petalburg Forest, " he grinned before taking off to perch in a dark tree crown.**

**The waiting game had begun. Corphish exhaled bubbles from his mouth for amusement.**

**Pretty soon they could hear the loud stomps breaking branches in the nearby forest. The group became nervous in anticipation of the oncoming giant. They stayed in their places as the stomps became louder. There was still only darkness in the forest. Soon they could see the glint of Nidoking's purple horn in the moonlight. His body became visible as he stepped out of the forest and onto the sand. He had a large black eye patch covering his right eye. **

"** Well, well, well. An injured human in MY territory, you must have hit your leg on one of my traps! " he growled, walking closer to Jeff. He walked up to him and grabbed Jeff up by the collar. The Nidoking held Jeff over his head. " I am DAGGERBACK THE OPPRESSOR… AND YOU SHALL PAY! "**

"** What a coincidence! 'The' is his middle name and 'Oppressor' was his last name… it fits perfectly! " Corphish thought while he treaded in the water.**

"** NOW! " Daedalus trilled in a battle cry. He swooped out from behind the shaded tree branched and began to peck at the back of Nidoking's head, leaving bleeding cuts. Nidoking roared, threw Jeff off to the side, turned around, and began to swat at Daedalus. Corphish burst from the river water and unleashed a volley of bubbles at the Nidoking who called himself Daggerback. The bubbles hit Nidoking, distracting him from Daedalus. He roared as they burst on his gigantic chest. He whacked away Daedalus with one arm and began to charge full speed at Corphish. Corphish continued to fire his bubble beams at him. Daggerback endured the bubbles and picked up Corphish in one hand, beginning to squeeze with all his might.**

"** That's a mighty fine hand shake you got ther---AHHH!! " Corphish tried to joke but had to let out a scream when he felt his shell beginning to crack under the pressure of Daggerback's palm.**

**Nidoking, with Corphish still in hand, ran back from the river, dropped Corphish and swung his tail. With expert precision, Nidoking whacked Corphish with his tail and he hit the Taillow out of the air. Corphish's hard shell knocked Daedalus out on impact. Daedalus fell from the air and landed on his bad wing. Jeff got to his feet and prepared a battle stance.**

**Treecko, who watched the plan go to hell, decided it was his time to intervene. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was above Nidoking, who approached Jeff, cracking his knuckles. Treecko jumped down in front of Nidoking. **

"**Nice eye patch, pal. Wasn't that Corphish and me's handy work? " Treecko mocked.**

"** YOU! I shall take BOTH of your eyes! " he bellowed.**

"** Come here and try! " he taunted, folding his arms.**

'**Daggerback the Oppressor' roared and charged at Treecko, horn lowered like a Tauros. Treecko ran to Nidoking's right side, knowing that his vision was gone for that side. He jumped up onto Nidoking and crawled between his ears and on his head, looking downwards and firing an array of glowing green seed onto Nidoking's face. Daggerback's charge was forced into the sand by the sudden pressure on his head. As the beast skidded forwards in the sand, Treecko jumped from his head and landed triumphantly in front of him. Just to be sure he was down, Treecko unloaded another mouthful of bright green seeds into Daggerback's head.**

"** That was for putting me in a cage, " Treecko spat, coldly.**

**He held up Nidoking's bleeding and battered head by the horn and indicated that he was definitely unconscious. Jeff had helped up Daedalus and Corphish. They walked to Treecko's side and stared in awe at the finally downed beast.**

**Jeff looked at Treecko who stared back at him with a cool, smug grin that made Jeff want to punch him.**

"**Oh, shut up!" Jeff shot at him, sore about being wrong.**

"** What are we going to do with Patchy here? " Corphish asked, pointing weakly to the body.**

"**Corphish has a good point, he's heavier than me and those poisonous horns are going to be a pain in the ass if we have to carry him. Where would we even carry him?" Jeff asked Daedalus.**

**Daedalus put his wing to his chin in thought. He stared out into the river and saw a couple rowing a boat. The Taillow snapped two of his feathers together, indicating an idea.**

"** I've got it! We'll use that boat, that way we can send him down river so he'll be out of here, in the country, and we won't have to drag him anywhere. Corphish, do your thing; besides, you **_**are**_** the ruffian pokemon! " Daedalus suggested.**

**Corphish dove into the water and swam towards the boat. The couple looked worried as three orange horns in the water drew close to them. His pincers grabbed the side of the small boat.**

**The couple looked at him warily and the man began to reach for his pokeballs. " I'm sorry, we're going to have to commandeer your love boat, " Corphish said uncomfortably. He then had made a facial gesture that said, "Oh, wow, surprise!" in a mock-shocked smile, as if he was going to his own surprise party but already knew of it before hand. **

"** Have a wonderful evening, you two, " he smiled before flipping the boat over. **

**The couple screamed as they fell into the water and swam to the opposite shore. Corphish proceeded to drag the capsized rowboat to the coast. The two continued to scream and cuss at the mischievous Corphish, who was now in stitches while he pulled the boat. They stomped soaking wet back towards Rustboro City, most likely to report the misdeed. **

**Through his laughter, Corphish managed to ask him the familiar rhetorical question " Could I BE anymore awesome?! "**

**Jeff helped him drag it ashore. He dragged it onto the sand and tipped it over to pour the water out. Jeff and Treecko pulled the unconscious Nidoking into the boat, cautious of his poison-laced horns. When he was resting fully in the boat, Jeff pushed the boat off into the tame current of the calmed river. They watched the Nidoking disappear into the fog capped rivers.**

"** Goodbye, Purplebeard! Good luck finding the Black Pearl! " Corphish called after him.**

**Jeff took out a blue, spray-on potion bottle and sprayed Corphish and Daedalus' wounds with it.**

"**There, the wounds should fully heal in about twenty minutes." Jeff informed, picking them up. "Let's rest for about ten minutes to let the potion take affect."**

**They sat and waited in the night. Tensions were high, wounds were deep, and time ate away at their sanity. **

**Much to their surprise and relief, pattering of many feet could be heard coming from the forest. A team of Roxanne and five others appeared from the darkness; in the same direction that Nidoking came. They were all dressed in black. Roxanne stepped forward; she had a scowl on her face.**

"**Jeff… I'm sorry."**

**Jeff eyed her precariously.**

"**Your struggle has been in vain. We infiltrated his home but the fossils were not found. We looked high and low… and nothing. You got rid of Nidoking?"**

**Jeff nodded. "Yes, he's floating on a boat down the river."**

"**Darn… well, you did what I asked of you…you're more than worthy of this badge."**

**She handed him a shiny badge which was shaped like two golden chevrons.**

"**Thanks anyways," Roxanne mumbled before turning away. The team walked up the hill and began to cross the bridge back to Rustboro City.**

**As soon as they were gone Jeff began to stare at the badge in his hand. He grimaced and placed the badge in his white and green New Balance shoe. Not his badge case. Not his shirt. Not his backpack. It was in his shoe.**

**The pokemon got to their feet.**

"** Ya think we'll see Patchy again? " Corphish asked the group.**

"** Given our luck I wouldn't be surprised. He doesn't seem like one who will let go of a grudge quickly, " Daedalus stated. " Where are we headed now? "**

"**Dewford Island, I guess. We have to go back through Petalburg Forest to get to some Mr. Briney's house. I hear he ferries people across the water."**

"** Petalburg Forest… " Daedalus said, ominously, " Let's go! "**

**Jeff walked with his pokemon that gave him so much, yet he returned so little.**

"_**Charity**_**."**


	10. The Breaking Point

**The Breaking Point**

**We, the gang of four, started to walk up the hill, away from the river where we… I defeated Daggerback, and back onto the pathways. Jeff and I stood at opposite ends of the line; ****he was at the front and I was in the back****. The apprehension was still hot between us. The midnight bode a soothing wind.**

**I saw Daedalus poke Corphish on the shell and he whispered something inaudible to him. **

"** Hey, Corppy, do you feel a tension here? "**

"** Yeah I do. I think that Nidoking dislocated a bone in my shell, " Corphish whispered back.**

"** No, I mean between Jeff and Treecko, ever since I made that plan they've been pretty pissed at each other. "**

**I didn't know or care what those two were talking about, but I could only assume it was about me. I shot a bright green, seed-shaped projectile from behind Daedalus and hit my target, Jeff, in the back. Jeff cried out and whirled around glaring at me. I grinned rebelliously and shifted the twig in my mouth as if nothing happened. Daedalus decided to cover for me, for reasons which fail me, and told him, " It was a bug. "**

**Jeff turned around, grumbling. Corphish looked at me. " You know, I really don't see it! " Corphish whispered back to Taillow, sarcastically. " Actually, ever since the Petalburg incident, Jeff has been more irritable; he has been giving Treeck an especially hard time. "**

"** The... 'Petalburg incident'? "**

"** Yeah, before we got to Petalburg Forest, we were traveling with a human girl, who Jeff had a huge crush on. When we got to Petalburg City Jeff met his most FAVORITE of his bestest of best friends. Although Jeff beat him in a battle, the girl went for Jeff's rival. His heart was broken and here we are! "**

"** But why does he go off on Treecko? "**

"** I think they're both having bad days. "**

**They finished what ever it was that they were talking about when Jeff turned around and asked, "What are you two whispering about back there?"**

"** Oh, we were seeing how low we could talk without being heard…you lose, Featherhead! " Corphish answered, turning to Daedalus.**

**We reentered the dark Petalburg Forest. Mist encased the trunks of the trees as well as the underbrush, creating an eerie feel in the darkness.**

"**Dae, get up here! You're on point!" Jeff called behind him. "You know these woods like the back of your hand…claw…wing? Don't you?"**

**Daedalus chirped and flew up on top of Jeff's head. Daedalus outstretched his wing, pointing to the quickest route out of here, like a compass. Jeff followed the direction of the dark blue wing until he would shift it, pointing to another direction, in which case Jeff would change directions.**

"**It's a good thing we have Daedalus here as a guide," Jeff stated aloud.**

" Yeah, otherwise you'd _**never**_** get out of here alone, " I mocked him, half kidding and half annoyed from earlier.**

"**Watch it, PAL, unless you want me to set you up with a lifetime contract as a mascot for a car insurance dealership," Jeff retorted with seriousness.**

**A silence ensued as everyone kept to themselves.**

"** We're about at the halfway point. I say we should take a break, we're all pretty beat, " Daedalus suggested.**

"**Yeah, ok, good idea," responded Jeff, sitting against a poplar tree with Taillow still on his head.**

**Corphish lay down near Jeff and I leaned against a medium sized tree trunk of a large oak, a couple yards away from them.**

**After a long silence, Daedalus piped up and asked morosely, " Hey… Jeff? Do you mind if I…say goodbye to my friends? They're probably worried about me… and I have to break it to them that I'm not going to be leading them anymore. "**

**I carefully inspected Jeff's face. I could see a large weight sunk in Jeff's heart as a revelation struck him. He had probably realized that he had taken these pokemon away from their homes to fight for him. He had already had a rough time feeling comfortable with us battling for him… he didn't even THINK about the fact that we had past lives before he came along. By his long pause I guessed that he became very disgusted with himself.**

"** …Jeff? "**

**Jeff awoke from his deep trance and answered with empathy, "Oh…yeah of course, Daedalus." He went back to his thoughts. **

**Daedalus flapped his wings to try and take off from Jeff's head. He got airborne but found himself being held back by something. Daedalus' sharp talons were tangled in Jeff's dense, dark brown hair.**

"** Erg, Jeff my feet are stuck! " Daedalus informed him, trying to fly with all of his might out.**

"**Ow, ow, OW! I've noticed, Daedalus," Jeff groaned while his hair was pulled.**

"** Hey, Corppy, wanna give us a hand? " Daedalus chirped in irritation.**

"** Hah! And miss this? Yeah, OKAY! " Corphish laughed, mocking the situation.**

"**Damn it, Corphish," Jeff growled. Daedalus began pecking at the roots of Jeff's hairs to try and cut them, but his feet were tangled in too well. **

"** Jeff, why don't you ask Treecko for help? " the Taillow trilled in question, flapping frantically.**

"**I don't think so, we don't need his –ow- help, just keep –ow- trying!" he adamantly replied, not realizing that his voice carried in the forest.**

**I turned my eyes towards them. Their eyes met with mine. I pretended that I was unaltered by the words, but really, the words sunk pretty deeply. I know Jeff was stubborn but he should know that I'd be always willing to help him. I let the words slide off my back as much as I could. I closely eyed the twig that was resting in my mouth. I took it out and inspected it before closing my eyes. What was wrong with Jeff? How can a girl change someone so much? I want him to be like he was when we first met… when he actually seemed to enjoy my company. When will he be normal? **

**I thought about when we were traveling from Littleroot to Petalburg. Those were awesome but that damned city changed it. I let out a sharp grunt from my nostrils and turned my eyes back.**

"** Could you **_**talk**_** any louder? " Corphish whispered to Jeff.**

**Daedalus gave a nod to me, in indication to help them. I responded with a disagreeing shake of the head. He pressed his wings together in a pleading manner. I turned away, uninterested.**

"** Corphish, get over here! " Daedalus chirped. Corphish scuttled up onto Jeff's right shoulder. The Taillow continued to quietly peep instructions, " Put one of your legs in Jeff's ear so he won't hear us. "**

"** Ew, no! I don't know where that ear has been! " Corphish complained.**

"** Oh just do it, you yellow belly! " Daedalus coerced, irritated.**

"** Fine, but I'll have you know that my underbelly is a very pretty, pale, 'yellow mist' color, thank you very much! " Corphish scoffed, putting an orange leg in Jeff's ear.**

"**Hey, Corphish, get your foot out of my ear!" Jeff told him.**

**  
" Sorry, I thought your earlobe was a shoe horn, " Corphish replied, keeping his foot in there. Then he ordered, " Quick, Featherhead, say what you're going to say! "**

"** Go over to Treecko and tell him to help us and say I'll give him my next meal in return. "**

"**Corphish, if your foot gets stuck in there too…"**

**I briefly glanced over to watch the ridiculous antics of Corphish and Daedalus. Normally I might have been slightly amused by this scene… but not now. I was too busy thinking about how Jeff changed and what I could do to get him back to normal. I shut my eyes again. I felt a familiar sensation in my tail. **

**It's going to rain soon.**

**My tail always did that. Whenever it was about to rain I got that preemptive feeling. It was both a blessing and a curse. I was able to prepare for the upcoming weather but the anticipation for the rain dampened my spirits before the actual showers could dampen my twig.**

"** Fine, " Corphish said before being picked up and placed on the ground by Jeff. Corphish heard the unmistakable scuttle of Corphish coming towards me, I had my eyes closed. I didn't bother listening to the two pokemon's conversation.**

"** Hey Gr… " Corphish began to greet me. I immediately shot open my eyes and gave him a glare that chilled Corphish to his soul. He knew not to ever call me that and I wasn't going to let him forget it. Corphish, who now feared for his life, hastily corrected himself. " …eecko. Grieco. Richard Grieco was great in 21 Jump Street, wasn't he? " he said in a very unsmooth manner.**

"** What do you want, Corphish? " I asked him, exasperated.**

"** Can you please help Daedalus out of Jeff's hair; he says he'll give you his next meal. "**

"** Why should I? " I sassily responded.**

**Corphish blinked twice " …for the reason I JUST told you. " Annoyed, I closed my eyes and continued to chew on my twig. Corphish began to walk back to Daedalus and Jeff. He stopped upon my words, " Fine. " Before he knew it, he felt my green tail hit him in the back. Corphish went flying towards Daedalus. He hit the bird pokemon and the scalp of Jeff's head. The Taillow went sailing out of Jeff's hair, taking several strands of hair with him. Corphish landed upside down, Jeff was knocked over, but Daedalus managed to recover from the hit in the air and remain airborne. **

"** Thanks, T-cko, " Daedalus called, before flying off to say farewell to his friends.**

"**ARGH, DAMNIT!" Jeff shouted, holding his aching head.**

**Corphish looked up at Jeff with an innocent face before glaring at me. I let out a snort with a smug grin.**

**Jeff scowled at me. I knew this smug grin pissed him off to no end. I could tell that he wanted to drive his knee into my head, but he always forgave it. It was frustratingly cool AND lovable.**

**The pain had set off Jeff's last nerve. Jeff countered the pain with a sharp yell, "What the hell was that, Treecko?!" **

"** What? They said 'free Taillow' so I did, " I replied, hiding a malicious smile.**

"**You didn't have to hit Corphish into us!"**

"** Well apparently I did! "**

"**That's it, Treecko! I respect your love of independence and your loner tendencies, but this is ridiculous! You have to draw the line somewhere; you can't go around doing WHATEVER you want!"**

"** And why not? Don't we all have a right to? I mean, you can go around catching us pokemon on a whim! We're entitled to at least some freedom or else we'd might as well be caged animals! " I shot back in a way that I knew would burden his conscience. **

**I watched as those words hit Jeff's already heavy guilt, hard. He began to speak in a quieter, more empathetic tone. "I see what you're saying Treecko, but just tone it down a little, please?"**

"** Maybe, maybe not, " I replied. I was now being difficult purely for the sake of being difficult. I really shouldn't have been but I had to prove my point.**

"**Treecko…when I lose my patience…my hand tends to reach for one of my empty pokeballs, and when I get one of those in my hand I automatically point it at the nearest pokemon…" Jeff explained in a soft, but threatening, tone.**

**A chill went up my spine. Was he serious? He wouldn't do that after all of this… would he? " You wouldn't! " I answered with a hurt scowl. **

**He knows how much I hate that damned prison, to even BLUFF using that is too far! As long as the thing remained in his hands the chills remained to go through my body. **

**Jeff nodded, strongly, and enlarged the red and white pokeball, not daring to show weakness in what I initially thought was his bluff.**

**I retorted with fervor, " You can confine me to that pokeball…but that would make you a hypocrite and a liar. You'd also have to face the lonesome road, without your beloved Kristie, who is probably asleep next to Alan right now, so I hope you're ready to fayeayeay... " I then trailed off. Before I could finish the word "face", I had realized what I had been saying. **

**Man, I'm an idiot…**

**The Kristie incident was still fresh in his mind and I tossed it about as if were a pinecone. I studied Jeff's appalled and betrayed expression. I knew that I had crossed the line. **

**Meanwhile, Corphish was shifting in his spot, frantically jutting his head between the two arguers, uncomfortably. " Oh… my… Arceus! I think there's a Golem crushing me because I couldn't be any more stuck between a rock and a hard place! "**

**I really didn't mean to say that. **

**I walked apologetically towards him. I stumbled backwards in shock when he lightly smacked me up the side of my twig-loving head. I withstood the anger-induced blow and bit my lip. I saw his hand shaking while he retracted it. My mouth was left hanging open while I fingered the red hand mark.**

**Did he just… hit me?**

**Although I was mentally hurt by the action, I knew I deserved it and more. But still… he HIT me. JEFF hit me. Tears began to fill my eyes but none made it past the ducts… I wouldn't let them. With a new sense of fear I backed away from him. I looked at Corphish who didn't even make a joke to break the tension; all he did was stare in shock. I jutted my head around. **

**What should I do? **

**Should I run? Run away from the situation and come back when things have cooled? **

**Should I approach Jeff? What if he struck me again?**

**Should I retaliate? I couldn't do that. Not even if I wanted to.**

**Would he apologize? Did he feel bad about hitting me? Would he do it again? Did he still value me as a friend?**

**I held my reddened face and turned around, trying to collect myself.**

**I took a hard swallow and turned back around. I would do my first line of defense. If this didn't work… then I don't know what's next. My usually calm words shook as I spoke in an unthreatening way. " Jeff…look, I'm… " I attempted to apologize, but he cut me off. **

"**No! You're right!" he retorted.**

**I almost flinched; worried that he'd strike me again. My heart was racing and my feelings were almost pouring out of my throat.**

"**You were right about Daedalus' plan, you were right about Kristie, you're right about being alone! So you made your point. Now go bugger off you stubborn, little, smug reptile! Go be…free!" he said with frustration. Jeff turned away from us and lay sideways on the forest bed.**

**It was like I had been kicked in the teeth. I stood there, devastated. Did he really want me gone? I think the slap confirmed that. I walked towards him a step but then stopped. My face scrunched when I turned defiantly towards the forest. **

**I knew this journey was too good to be true.**

**I didn't want to lose a friend over me being as stubborn as a Tauros… as well as acting like an overall prick. I walked six feet into the forest and slumped sadly behind a tree. I'd might as well go to sleep. Maybe this would blow over later. **

**For lack of anybody else, I tightly squeezed my tail for warmth. Thoughts burdened my brain and heart as I went to sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Screams.**

**I opened my eyes to hear screams and battle yells coming from below me, all around. I looked upwards; I could only look upwards. I saw the dizzying trunk of a massive tree tower, as if a ladder to the moon and stars. Large, lush branches jutted out from the trunk, making an immense canopy.**

**I couldn't move; it was as if I was tied to the branch I was on. I could see fellow Treeckos jumping down on branches and crawling on all fours towards and past me, as if I wasn't there. Below I could hear the yells of humans and Treeckos alike. Preceding the cries of my brethren was an electrostatic zap, while the familiar thumps of our tails and the slices of blades came before the human's yells. **

**Out of the corner of my eye I could see a bright orange gleam in the night. I tried to move but still couldn't.**

"** They've got the head Sceptile! " I heard the sharp cry of a Grovyle yell.**

**I took notice of the raspy, nasally cry of a Sceptile, although I could not see him, " Velox! You're in charge! You and the rest defend that tree with your lives! Don't let these filthy brutes take our home! " The voice called as it slowly got farther away. The Grovyle let out a massive, frustrated howl and the cries of humans became more frequent. **

**This all seemed so familiar. I needed to help them.**

**I could see smoke rise from beneath me. I could see the fire grow higher. I struggled to move. I cringed and tried to call out while the heat from the burning element numbed my skin. It was torturous. I felt as if I should dead any second, but it just didn't come fast enough. I squirmed in my place when I knew the bottom of the branch I was on began to burn. Sweat dropped from my body. I knew the fire would touch me at any second. **

**Why wasn't anyone helping me? **

**It was like the walls of a room were closing in on a pokemon with claustrophobia. The anticipation wrenched my insides around until what was left must have only been a jumble of organs tied together like a ball of yarn. **

**I had to get out of here. Something was going to happen…I could feel it. **

**I heard a familiar, deep, human's voice. "****But why are you helping me? You don't know me!" **

**Where have I heard that before? The voice continued, but in a different tone as if it was said at a different occasion. "****You didn't have to find me to give this back! I was perfectly capable…"**

**The voice became faster and more frequent in its intervals.**

"**Ok, so now the poison will only eat away at my leg."**

"**If you're as stubborn as I am, we're going to be in big trouble."**

**The voice became more rapid, harsher, and it boomed from all around me.**

"**All that time I waited for you and you just let yourself be captured?"**

"Damnit, Treecko, stop it! It's over!" 

"**Oh sure, laugh it up."**

"**Ok…we'll go ****your**** way."**

"**Tell that to yourself when you're surrounded by a group of fire type pokemon."**

"**You say that because you're the only one of your species in this general area! You don't have to compete for women! You probably take and leave as you please...like Alan would."**

**  
"Now I see what Professor Birch means with his stubbornness and independence."**

"**Oh, shut up."**

**The voices engulfed me and repeated themselves with overwhelming tempo, gradually getting louder.**

**They stopped.**

**The last thing said was a booming sentence. "Now go bugger off you stubborn, little, smug reptile! Go be…free!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My eyes shot open. I felt either dried tears or perhaps dew crusted on the corners of my eyes. Chances were that it was the former option.**

**Jeff had woken me up with a soft nudge. I must have shifted several feet away from where I fell asleep, in my sleep. Jeff looked at me with sympathetic eyes. He must have known that I had a rough sleep so he decided to spare me the nightmare.**

**I have to get out of here.**

**I looked upwards and saw a different tree. The darkness of the sky competed with the coming sunrise. Right now the darkness was still winning as everything was still black. I got to my feet and walked over to Jeff and the sleeping Corphish. It had seemed that Taillow was still gone. If he was ever coming back was beyond me. Jeff was crouched over a small fire, boiling an insta-heat cup of noodles. He didn't acknowledge me; he had the white vines of a white, music emitting device in his ear. I lightly pulled the things out of his ear. The sad sounding song from the earphones began to play loudly on the ground; I had no idea how to stop them so I continued saying what I was trying to say.**

"** …Jeff? I need to talk to you, " I said with remorseful quietness.**

**He remained silent, facing away from me.**

"** Jeff, please hear me out… " I continued, talking over the song.**

**All he did was lower his head and prod at the scorching coals of the fire.**

**I backed away from him and sighed. The clouds smothered over the pink sunrise. A light shower began to pour. The dispersed rain droplets hit around our campsite.**

**I'm sorry.**

**This is it.**

**I tried to move around Corphish, but I accidentally kicked one of his pincers. He woke up with a jolt.**

"** Is it time for Baywatch?! " he yelled in a nonsensical manner. He looked around and sighed, " Oh… what are you doing, T-Cko? "**

"** I'm leaving, " I replied, firmly.**

"** Shouldn't I at least call our divorce lawyer first? "**

**Not amused, I began to turn to walk into the dark forest. I looked back at Jeff. Jeff turned an eye to the action.**

**I had screwed up.**

__

"**You're leaving? But…but…" Jeff stammered.**

"** You did tell me to leave, didn't you? "**

**Jeff was at a loss for words. Rain became more frequent and the drops bigger.**

"**I can't understand…" he replied in pure shock.**

"** I'll be fine. You don't deserve the pain that I was inflicting upon you. I'm sorry… goodbye, Jeff. "**

"**I don't know what you're saying!" he tried to explain, beginning to panic.**

"** YOU DID TELL ME TO… " I attempted to reiterate.**

**Obviously picking up on the fact that I was reiterating my earlier words, he yelled in frustration, "I MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! ALL I HEAR IS TREE CKO CKO TREE TREECKO!" He collapsed to his knees and held his forehead in what must have been head splitting frustration.**

**I could see what was the remainder of Jeff's soul shatter.**

**My jaw dropped. **

"_** …He can't hear me? But why?! I wasn't saying anything complex! Was it because I… "**_

**I stared in shock at my former pal. I wanted to go and comfort him… try to help him… be with him… but I could already feel my legs running in the other direction.**

**Why did you do that? Because he hit you. He told you to leave!**

**I couldn't handle what I had just put my friend through, so I ran.**

**Just keep running.**

"** Wait, T-cko! Come back! Treecko! " Corphish began to run after me.**

**I could also hear the heavy steps of Jeff.**

"** Treecko, please! Come back! "**

**Don't look back.**

**I couldn't let myself look back even if I wanted to. The unmistakable pounding of Jeff's feet in the grass grew louder and closer. Corphish lagged far behind. Jeff was running along right beside me. He leapt over a large root protruding from the forest bed. He let out a pained grown before falling flat on his face; he had been running so fast to keep up with me that the speed that he fell with gave him no time to brace the impact. He went from standing to prone in a matter of seconds. I stopped running and slowly neared my friend. He was sprawled on his stomach so that his face was buried in his arms and moss. I noticed that his shoe was one meter behind him. His sock was soaked with ruby blood. In the center of the fresh blood was a golden badge; the sharp chevron of the award was lodged in and jutting out his right foot. The badge dug deep into his sole… but I think that it was the least of his worries.**

**Should I help him? Does he want my help? Is he ok?**

**I ran. Like a coward I ran from my friend. I ran and hid behind a tree many meters away. I looked back at Jeff, who still had his face buried in his arms. I watched Jeff, who lay there in his sorrow, probably wondering 'where did it all go wrong?'.**

**You're pathetic, Treecko. You're no friend of Jeff. You don't deserve to have friends.**

**I tightly shut my eyes and stayed pressed against a tree. I used my eyelids as a dam for all the emotions that were building up inside. Corphish had caught up to Jeff and began to inspect him.**

"** Jeff? Jeff? "**

**I turned and saw a tear glint in Jeff's darkened head. It was the only thing I could see from his shadow covered face.**

**The guilt and sadness that flooded me grew unbearable.**

**I watched the twig drop from his mouth to the ground, followed by a tear. A gust of wind blew through the forest. Corphish tried to encourage Jeff and ask where I went but Jeff either ignored or couldn't comprehend him. He was lost in his own thoughts, unable to get out. Corphish walked away from Jeff to continue to follow me.**

**You're leaving Jeff all alone. Abandoned.**

**Nothing you can say can change it. Because of you nothing would be the same.**

**Nothing.**

**You destroyed him.**

**Watching Jeff made my eyes begin to water. It was my fault that he was like this. That guilt and anger at myself created a massive ball that swelled in my head like a tumor. Why? Why did I have to be so stubborn? **

**Come on! Are you a Chikorita or are you a Treecko?! So calm down! Calm…Calm. Besides he's a just a human. Why are you so sad about leaving a filthy, two faced, evil human?! They're all alike. You've seen it before!**

**Never. Never in my life had I cried. I wasn't about to let myself breakdown now. My vision of him on the ground began to distort and blur. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but I found myself choking on it, gasping for air and words. I never thought that withholding emotions would ever have to be this hard. I wanted to call out to him but I knew the action would be futile.**

**I began to run again. Corphish spotted me and raced to follow.**

"** Treeck! Come back here… NOW! "**

**I continued to run. I jumped aptly over roots and ducked under branches. I refused to look back, as I would only remember what it was that I was leaving behind.**

**Why I ran I didn't even know anymore. All that I knew was that I couldn't go back. Corphish closely followed me, I could tell by the rapid sounds of legs on the ground.**

**Go back, pal. Don't do what I did.**

"** You'd better slow down, you bastard! You can't just leave! "**

**I couldn't even speak to defend myself; all I did was continue to dash.**

**I knew I was far ahead of Corppy. He would hold this against me, but that was the least of my worries.**

**All of a sudden I could feel wet, ball-like projectiles hit the back of my legs; the orbs exploded and threw me into a roll. I spiraled onto the ground.**

**I rolled over to get up but Corphish jumped on my chest. My jaw seared with pain when I felt his damp claw smash across my face. On the side of my face that was forced in the mud, I could feel a tear try to escape my eye. I quickly blinked it back.**

**You're right Corphish; I'm not holding this against you. I shouldn't leave. But I have to.**

"** Corphish, I… "**

**THUD THUD.**

**Corphish brought his claws against my face two more times. My head was driven further into the mud. Although the rain fell hard on my face, I knew that two tears had poured from my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes and clenched my teeth.**

**Weak.**

**Yellow-belly. **

**Pathetic. **

**A disgrace.**

**Those tears were not from the pain or the fact that Corphish was hitting me. They were from the fact that I knew I was doing the wrong thing, I was leaving Jeff because after all that I did I couldn't go back. I was running from my problems and leaving my best friend by himself. I allowed for three seconds of weakness.**

**I stared at the twig in my mouth and subconsciously allowed two more tears to flow from my eyes. Keeping my eyes shut, I growled and continued to stick my finger in hole of the leaking dam. If I let this trickle of emotions to continue, the dam would explode, and I would be engulfed never to resurface to normalcy. **

"** What the hell do you think you're doing? " Corphish yelled at me, rain dripping off his shell and onto my face. He clamped his claws on my shoulder, keeping my head in the muddy ground. **

"** I… I'm leaving, " I explained.**

"** You can't leave; we both know it! So swallow your pride, Kristie! "**

"** What?! "**

"** Yeah, you stubborn wood gecko, you're no better than her! Right now you're the most important thing to him and you're about to take that away with one action! "**

**The words had hit hard, but I knew he was right. **

"** I'm worse than her; she didn't even know that Jeff liked her, but I know that we are… were best friends. I can't go back after what happened. "**

"** Yes you can! GO BACK YOU COWARD… or are your tails too far between your legs to do so!? "**

"** I CAN'T! " I yelled, shoving him off of me. His claws tore the flesh on my shoulders as he was pushed off. I began to run away from Corphish again.**

**He didn't have any idea how hard this was… but it was something I had to do…for Jeff's sake. The reasons clouded my head like an electrical storm, zapping all light and clouding good judgment. **

**I tore the twig from my mouth and placed the mouthpiece in the mud covered ground; it stuck upwards like a beacon. I stared at the accessory that I carried with me for years. I remembered the day I had taken it… and every day up to today. Every argument, every laugh, and every moment. One final tear escaped my guard, although my face remained unaltered and serious. It trickled off of my nose and landed beside the twig. Corphish began to catch up with me so I ran off. And with the twig, I left my heart and soul with it. **

**Emptiness… more empty than I had previously felt. When the leak in the dam stopped, so did the river which flowed. It was barren.**

**I have to get out of here.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Daedalus soared in the cool breeze, pivoting around trees. The rain drops hit his feathers and rolled off. He didn't seem to mind the rain so much as the his mission. He took a hard left and landed in a large oak canopy. Five Taillows swarmed onto the branches around him, creating a circle.**

"** Daedalus? Is it really you?! " one of the Taillows chirped in excitement.**

"** We were sure that damned human had you! " trilled another.**

**Daedalus cleared his throat before replying. " Yes, Gallus, it's really me, " he replied in a forced smile through his sadness. His grin faded before his next words. " The human… Jeff… DID get me, Ornithos. That's why I'm here. "**

**This statement caused a storm of chirps to be unleashed.**

"** Please! Please settle down! "**

"** You're not actually going! You're here to hide, right?! " the Taillow named Gallus squawked in hope and denial.**

**Daedalus looked guiltily down at his claws. Rain dripped off his head and slid down to his beak. The face said it all.**

"** I'm sorry. "**

"** But you can't leave! You're our best friend and the only one who knows what the hell to do! " another Taillow tweeted in protest.**

"** What if the Spearows come back?! " asked Ornithos.**

"** Struthios will make a great leader in my place! You guys are all tough… you can fight them off with no problem. I've seen you do it before. You were all brave and we came out triumphant… thanks to looking out for one another… " Daedalus encouraged, but his voice began to be interrupted by tears. Fortunately the rain also washed away his tears but still he turned his head away.**

"** Besides, I promise I'll come back whenever I can. The human I'm with is actually very nice and he lets us do whatever we want; he's not controlling and doesn't make us battle until we drop. I can assure that if I wanted to come back to visit, he'd let me and he'd probably come, too! I'm sure he'd want to meet all of you! " Daedalus reassured through his tears.**

**Sadness filled the tree canopy. The rain seemed to pour heavier on them. **

"** I wish you didn't have to go, " quietly chirped Struthios.**

"** Don't be afraid, I'll return. If the Spearows overrun you or if you guys want company… come and find us. We won't be far. "**

"** Goodbye, Daedalus. You'll always be the best leader we've ever had. "**

**They all exchanged in a large final embrace before Daedalus turned his back to them.**

"** I'll be back… " Daedalus quietly whispered. Daedalus flapped his wings and jumped from the large branch. He began to fly away into the rain. **

"** Ok boys! " ordered Struthios. The five Taillows put their wings to their foreheads in a salute and, in unison, chirped, "TAAIIIILLLOOOW."**

**Daedalus looked back at the final salute while flying, tears leaving his eyes and streaming in the wind. He left his friends behind him.**

"** I promise… I'll be back. "**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Corphish panted to keep up with me, the long-legged wood gecko. All of a sudden, I stopped dead in my tracks. A faint flap of wings was heard. It became louder. I guessed that it was Daedalus coming back from his friends. Only the red and white of Daedalus' chest could be seen moving in the rainy, night sky. The red and white stopped moving and sat on a branch above us.**

"** Corppy? T-cko? What's going on? I got back to where we set up camp; you two were gone and Jeff wasn't talking! He seemed really torn up about something, " chirped Daedalus in an accusing manner.**

"** I'm leaving! " I replied.**

"** What? " he trilled in disbelief. **

"** Treeck and Jeff had a bit of a disagreement. Some words were exchanged and some lovable Corphishes were made very uncomfortable. Now T-cko here wants to pack up his tail and leave! "**

"** That's ridiculous, Treecko! You can't just leave us over one argument! It couldn't have been that bad! " Daedalus insisted.**

**I gave him a look. " Last night he told me to leave. And, today, when I told him I was leaving… something happened to him… "**

"** Ok, so he was PMSing, everyone has bad days! It happens! "**

"** I'm going. It's best that I respect at least ONE of his commands, " I muttered, heavy heartedly.**

"** If you aren't going to stay for Jeff, at least stay… for the kids! " coerced Corphish. He put on a sad face, and placed his claw around Daedalus' shoulder.**

**I put on a solemn grin, closed my eyes, and shook my head.**

"** Tell Jeff…I'm sorry, " I told them, when I pushed by them they both looked at each other and nodded.**

"** If you're leaving, I'm leaving! " Corphish blurted, walking to my side.**

"** I'm not staying here alone with him! No offense to Jeff. "**

"** What? You guys can't leave! " **

"** And why not?! You get to! " Daedalus had a point there. **

"** If you leave, Jeff is going to be there all alone, and especially after that Kristie incident. That will be overwhelming for him. Who knows what he might do? " Corphish added.**

"** You two take care of him! "**

"** Look, Treeck! You were there from the start! You were his first pokemon, his first friend on this travel. You were always there for him. You battled for him. You bled for him. He bled for you! You were there when Kristie broke his heart. Afterwards you were the one who tried to pick up the pieces. We STILL need you to pick up the pieces. HE needs you. You and we all know that he doesn't want you gone. "**

**Daedalus looked shocked at Corphish's strong words. He decided to follow up. " As much as you think you can't go back, you CAN! We all can have fresh starts. Just explain the situation to him and I know he'll understand. In fact, when you go back he'll be so happy to see you; you probably won't even need to talk to him! So come back with us! "**

"** I CAN'T! " I roared in defiance. **

**It wasn't that simple! I couldn't just go back and act like nothing happened!**

"** Why? Why can't you go back when you have every reason to?! Is it that you don't want to go back with your tail between your legs? Or do you WANT to be alone?! " coerced Daedalus.**

"** Well I… yes I DO want to be alone! Jeff slapped me for Arceus' sakes! I know I deserved it, but I still can't believe he actually went through with it! I mean, he hit ME, his best friend and first pokemon! I don't even think he feels bad about it! "**

"** Look, he was angry! It was an impulse! Of course he feels bad about it! " the two pokemon chimed in together.**

"** It's not that he hurt me… well it's not that I was hurt. It IS that HE hurt me. But, it's also that he scolded me with the strike… you just don't… I don't know! " Treecko tried to explain his point of view in a volley of clumsy stammers.**

"** Just come back with us! " Daedalus pleaded.**

**I sighed and looked off into the dawn through the beautiful, lush trees. " … I can't face him. "**

**Corphish was becoming annoyed. " Look, Treeck! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way! "**

**They just weren't listening!**

**I shot him a glare. " … Do it the hard way. " **

**With those words, I started to try to run, but found myself pinned on the ground in seconds flat. I tried to struggle to get free, but Corphish had clamped down on my tail and Daedalus had wrapped his talons around my hands.**

"** Now we're going home whether you like it or not! "**

**Corphish led the way back. Daedalus had lifted me off the ground; my hands were still in his talons. Corphish still clamped my tail, making sure I didn't try anything else. Unable to do anything, I felt ridiculous. I tried to wiggle my hands free from the claws but it was pointless. Although he had trouble flying my weight, Daedalus had excellent grip and he wasn't about to let go.**

**Why didn't I just do things the easy way? Why must it always be the hard way?**

**We could see the smoke from the campfire. Jeff was in a squatting position, looking into the burning coals of the fire. Before Jeff knew we were behind him and that I was being forced against my will to come back, Daedalus released me from his hold, dropping me to the ground. Corphish was still skeptical of freeing me, but he did so with a whisper. " Try anything… and next time I'll clamp your big head instead… " He made a snapping motion with his claws. I shot him a cold look and began to near the sulking human.**

**I approached Jeff and crawled onto his shoulder, just to show that I wasn't completely angry at him. He looked up with a sleep deprived face and nodded. "Hi, Treecko."**

**I walked up to him and placed a hand on his back. I said, " Hi Jeff, " but I could see in his eyes that all he heard was pokespeech. Dismayed, I just patted his back.**

"**I've been doing a lot of thinking… I still can't understand you… or what you're saying, but you can understand me."**

**Corphish and Daedalus gathered around, also. Jeff let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about what you and Taillow said; about being taken away from those who you care about to travel and fight; when I don't even do the fighting myself. It's unfair to you guys and it makes me seem like I have superiority over you. I'm no better than you guys! I want to make it clear that I value each of you as equal to me; I mean you're all intelligent creatures, capable of feelings and speech! Well now the bounds are off; Daedalus, you can go back and lead your friends. Corphish, you can go back to you lake and woo female Corphish with your… dancing. And Treecko, pal, you can go back to your tree. None of you should feel pressured to be here. I thank all of you for sticking around as long as you have," he exclaimed with a shaky sadness.**

**We were all shocked by the offer. Corphish broke the long pause with a joke. " Why would go back there when I could get rejected by new and different Corphish? At least then it would not be as awkward as it would if I had to ask the same girls, again. "**

**Jeff looked at Corphish. I think he got the gist from the light-heartedness that Corphish was saying that he was staying.**

**The Taillow was currently fence sitting. The indecision tore at him. He finally gave a definite chirp. " I appreciate the offer, Jeff, but I think I'll stay with you. "**

**Jeff blinked, unsure what he had said. Only time would tell him.**

**Jeff was silent for a minute and then looked at me. Our eyes locked as we tried to read what the other was thinking. The deep exchange lasted many moments. Both of us waited for the other to say something, since my answer depended on what Jeff said, but I didn't know what he was waiting for. Jeff gulped and broke the silence, "What about you, Treecko? Do you want to stick around or do you want to take the lone road?" Jeff subconsciously stopped breathing while he nervously awaited my answer. **

**A small wave of optimistic relief hit me. " Jeff…you couldn't pry me away from here if you tried. Besides, what's the point of being alone if you're by yourself? "**

**To reiterate that I was staying, I playfully punched and proceeded to hug his head. Something that I was sure I would never do again. Daedalus and Corphish joined in the hug.**

**He beamed and hugged us tightly back. I felt two drops of water hit my shoulder. I wasn't sure if they were his tears or rain… but I was sheltered from the rain.**

"**You guys are great friends, you know that?" The other two grinned modestly, while I nodded and placed my slender arms behind my head.**

"** I'd hate to break this up, but what do you say we get moving? " Daedalus told us. Jeff got to his feet with me still on his shoulder. I jumped back onto the ground. I felt like things still weren't right between Jeff and me. I had a feeling he felt the same way.**

"**But what about your flock, Daedalus?" Jeff asked morosely, not expecting a response he could comprehend.**

"** I've got a new flock now… " he replied in profound thought. After staring off for awhile, he shook his head and continued to talk. " Right-o, Jeff, I'm going to talk to my flock one last time. I'll meet you on the outside of Petalburg Forest! " The Taillow twittered before flying into the dawn sky.**

"** Hey Daedalus? I need a favor… which I'll return someday… in fact you can have the next meal you offered to me back, " I explained with a hint of guilt in my voice.**

"** Sure, T-Cko, what is it? "**

"** I need you to go get my… " I told him but was interrupted by a human's words which struck worry into my stomach.**

"**Treecko… what happened to your twig?"**

**Corphish covered for me, making gestures that I was running and I lost it. Daedalus nodded at me, knowing what I was going to ask, and took to the air. We watched the tiny swallow pokemon fly off. Jeff looked at us frantically.**

"**What's going on?! Where's he going?! Is Daedalus leaving?!" Jeff grilled, wide eyed.**

**Corppy looked at him and shuck his head, confirming, " No. " Corphish pointed at me, placed a crude stick in his mouth, and then pointed at Daedalus, who was getting further and further away.**

**In relief, with Corphish now on his backpack and me walking behind him, Jeff began to walk through the forest in the direction that Daedalus had previously pointed him towards. **

**I was relieved that he was willing to take me back. I didn't show any of my emotions though; he knew how I felt so I'm not going to show it in a public display of affection! … Or did he know how I felt?! He still couldn't understand me! Was that permanent?! What if he thinks I'm still angry? Well I kind of am… but still! DOES he want me back or does he just feel obliged to take me along?**

**As those thoughts raced through my apathetic mind, we walked through the dimly-lit forest of Petalburg. I watched branches shift over head and thought. I thought about that dream I had. I thought about how I almost threw all of this away. I thought about what I was leaving behind. I thought about the risk that I was taking. Most importantly, I thought about whether or not to stay.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Daedalus rocketed around trees, flying as fast as he could. He flew through the forest and began to circle around the area where he had met up with Treecko and Corphish. He landed on the earth and examined the terrain. **

"** Hmm, tracks are leading from that direction… it's probably around there. How am I supposed to find a single twig in the whole bloody forest? "**

**The Taillow began to walk and he closely scanned the ground. **

"** Most of all of the twigs have been washed away in the storm! " He continued to follow the water flooded footprints and drag marks. Up ahead, he saw a twig jutting straight out of the ground. It had the same straight main stem with a second, smaller branch coming out of the middle, diagonally. Daedalus went to inspect it closer. There was dried, brown blood encrusted on the part where Treecko's mouth would go. **

"** Taurus' eye! " Daedalus grinned, picking the twig up in a claw before flying towards his flock's roost. **

"** I really don't see what's so big about this twig… " thought Daedalus while he swerved around branches.**

**Daedalus hastily flew towards the tree where he last saw his flock. He landed on a thick branch and looked around the tree. It was barren. Daedalus let out a sigh and he hung his head.**

"** I'm gonna miss this place. "**

**Just then a dark blue and white wing came from behind him and covered his face.**

"** Guess who? " a playful trill asked.**

**Daedalus playfully thrust his head backwards colliding heads with the familiar voice. His head was released from feathery blindfold.**

**Without turning around, Daedalus grinned and replied. " Hello, Struthios. Your guard is down as usual. "**

**The Taillow flew in front of him and smiled, rubbing his own face. " Or YOUR guard is always UP as usual. "**

**They grinned and slapped wings together in a high-five like fashion.**

"** It's good to see you Struthios, where are the others? "**

"** I sent them out on border patrol. We recently had a Spearow infiltrate out lines. "**

"** Good thinking! See? I knew you'd be a good leader! " Daedalus insisted, patting his buddy's shoulder. " I… I'm sorry about earlier. I was too abrupt and I was a bit too emotional, forgive me; it wasn't very leader-like and I didn't want to leave you guys like that. "**

"** It's ok, Daedalus. We all felt the same way... I speak for all of us when I say we're really sorry we turned tail when you got hit by that lizard's attack. It wasn't very comrade-like of us, " replied Daedalus' close friend.**

"** No! It's ok. You guys have saved me from life or death situations, you don't have to be sorry for me getting captured by a human! "**

**Struthios sadly looked at the branch below. " How bad is it REALLY? " he said with a grimace, expecting the worst.**

"** It's actually much better than I thought. The human is nice, although he seems as depressed as a Staraptor on rainy day. The pokemon are friendly… I guess. "**

"** Really?! Don't you remember what happened over at Route 101?! All of the pokemon, including Spearows, came either here or Route 103! The over-population caused us to watch our territories all day and all night! "**

"** Yeah, I know. But Jeff, the human, isn't like those ones. He cares about us, believe it or not! "**

"** It's going to be hard with out you. We're all going to miss you. You were our best leader, " Struthios began to snivel.**

"** Now you're their best leader. " Daedalus lightly gave an encouraging punch with his wing. " Struthios, you've always been one of my best soldiers. I know you'll do great and I promise you I will be back soon! "**

"** Thanks, Daedalus. Come back very soon. I'll tell the others you were here. "**

**Daedalus nodded and they exchanged an informal wing shake and a grin.**

"** One more thing Daedalus… what's with the twig in your claw? "**

**Daedalus replied with a smirk, " If I see any Spearows, I'll beat them with it for you. "**

**Struthios gave him a laugh and waved him off. " Don't forget what you said, Daedalus! "**

**Daedalus nodded and took flight.**

"** I won't. "**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Many minutes later, I heard Jeff cry out, "We're out!" I saw the seemingly infinite ocean of tree canopy end and I could finally see the blue sky. It's not that I don't like tree canopies, but I wanted to get out of that forest… for now.**

**We sat near the edge of the forest, waiting for Dae. I spotted a small, wooden house and dock. It stood over the water on four sturdy stilts. It must have been that Briney-guy's house. From behind us, we heard a loud, continuous trill, from that of a Taillow. Jeff raised his elbow for Daedalus to land on. He flapped his wings to force himself to a slow before perching on Jeff's arm; his claws dug softly into Jeff's arm, who seemed to be unaffected by the action. The twig in beak, Daedalus passed the twig to me. Although it helped… I still didn't feel whole.**

"** Thanks. We're even now. "**

"** No problem, Treeck, " he replied.**

"** It's about time, Featherhead! " Corphish stated, with an impatient irritation.**

"** I'm glad to see you, too, Corppy. Now, let's get going! So where are we going and why? "**

**Corphish paused about the answer and replied, " If I told you… I'd have to kill you! " He didn't want to be the one to break the news that we were going to the gym.**

**The two others rode on Jeff, down a tarmac pathway, which led to the beach. I still walked beside them, wary and uncomfortable. Since it was the break of dawn the beach was basically deserted, with the exception of the occasional jogger and pokemon who strolled in the sand. His feet sunk into the sand with each stride when he walked towards the dock. I watched the blue-green waves splash up against the stilts of the dock, creating a calming ocean mist. He walked, with heavy steps, up the wooden steps to the dock. Jeff walked up to the door and knocked.**

"**Hello? Is this Mr. Briney's house?" Jeff said in an uncertain, deep voice.**

"**Why yes it is." An older man in a yellow fisherman's cap and overcoat carefully opened the door, inspecting the visitors. "I suppose you are here to be ferried across to Dewford or the beach at Slateport?"**

"**Yeah, I am. I've got money if you need it," Jeff suggested, fiddling with the twig in the corner of his mouth. **

"**Oh no, that's ok. I transport people and pokemon just for the sheer pleasure of sailing across the deep blue sea," The man said merrily.**

**  
"I'd really feel a lot better if I paid you," Jeff insisted.**

**  
"Really, it's ok," Mr. Briney said as a white bird, with blue stripes on its wings, landed on his shoulder. "Peeko and I do this not-for-profit," he smiled, scratching the beady-eyed Wingull behind its ears. **

**  
The stubborn idiot. " Let it go, Jeff. " I looked to him. " And if you can't do that, then slip it in the cabin of the boat as we leave. " I knew that he hated receiving charity; I did too. Unfortunately all that he heard was "Treecko cko, tree." That could have meant anything in his ears. I bit my lip in frustration.**

**  
Mr. Briney locked the door to his house and walked along the wooden log deck. At the end of the dock was a medium sized, white schooner; it had a long, blue stripe going along the side of it. I noticed Jeff quickly slide a few bills into Mr. Briney's mailbox. Typical Jeff. I grinned to myself and waited for him to get on the boat.**

**Once we were on the wobbly boat, the other two climbed off of Jeff; I wandered to the aft of the ship, Corphish leaned against Jeff, who leaned against the metal guard rail surrounding the ship, and Daedalus took a perch on the front rail of the bow, as if making sure the direction of the boat was safe.**

**We sat in silence; the boat took off for Dewford City.**

**I rubbed the red mark on my face from when Jeff had hit me. The action replayed over and over in my mind: his hand striking me up the left side of face and the events following. I winced when I felt the mark. Or was it even there? No matter, the scar ran deeper than the few skin cells that the smack caused to ache. A chill went down my spine and I looked back at Jeff. I couldn't help but wonder if our friendship was meant to last.**

**Because of you nothing would be the same. **

**Nothing.**


	11. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**The ocean breeze blew around the sides of the water-bound vessel. Corphish was contently hanging over the side of the rails, watching the waves go by. Jeff was lying asleep on his back while Daedalus was slumbering on the resting human's chest. Treecko was hanging on the rails of the boat's bow. His liquid-barren eyes were fixed on the horizon, he seemed to be locked and lost in thought, as if his mind were a maze and he was at the dead center of it.. **

**The ruffian pokemon was the only one of the gang who got a decent sleep last night, when Jeff was up moping, Treecko having nightmares, and Daedalus bidding farewell to his comrades. Refreshed, Corphish walked along the deck and opened Jeff's backpack. He bottom upped the bag, releasing its contents on the ground. He looked at the scattered items and inspected each item carefully. **

"** Food… food? " he mumbled, searching though the contents for sustenance. He noticed one and a half potions, a day's set of human clothes, five red and white spheres for capturing pokemon, a small metal pot used for cooking, a pokedex, and sunglasses which were surprisingly unbroken from the journey. He looked inside the pot to find only stew remains crusted on the bottom. Unfortunately, his claws were too thick to reach the scraps. He next eyed the potions and thought, " Too bitter! " **

**He continued to rummage through the bag, murmuring, " Food food food food food. " Under a green t-shirt he uncovered a plate of four sandwiches spilling out into the bottom of the bag. " FOOD! " Corphish took out the crushed sandwiches and placed them carefully on the green shirt which was now slathered with mustard. Corphish created a loud hammering with his claws on the deck in happiness of finding food.**

**Corphish hammered on Jeff and Daedalus' heads with his claws to awaken them. They groaned from the rude awakening and held their heads with their hands and wings, respectably. Corphish raced over to Treecko to hit him to get his attention. Corphish began to swing his claw but Treecko turned around from his perch, caught the oncoming claw, and kicked Corphish to the side with a quick exchange from his flexible, green foot. Corphish skidded and hit the guard rail. Treecko shot him a look that simply said, " Don't do that again. "**

"** Thank you for that wake up call, Corppy, we appreciate it, " groaned Daedalus, half sarcastically.**

"**What's this about?" Jeff asked, still expecting to get an answer. **

"**Taiii! Looow taiiiloww low!" was the reply he received.**

**Jeff sighed as the grim reality returned; he couldn't understand his pokemon. What had happened? He knew that creating bonds with your pokemon would make you understand them… Nurse Joy said he was lucky that he could understand them so quickly. Did fate take it back because of what he did to Treecko? Or did that part of his brain shut itself off because of the bonds that he had broken? Either way, he felt that he was to blame.**

**He shook himself out of his thoughts to see Daedalus staring at him blankly while vigorously pointing the food that Corphish had taken out using his wing and talon. Jeff nodded and went over to the picnic that was set up unfortunately on one of his favorite shirts. Corphish and Daedalus munched merrily on the two of the four sandwiches. Instead of complaining about his shirt, Jeff decided to take the "if you can't beat 'em then join 'em" approach. He picked up a sandwich and began to satisfy his stomach, which was planning to implode on itself if it was not soon fed. He noticed the sandwich-less Treecko, leaning on the guard rail and staring into the horizon. Jeff put on a smile and warmly asked, "Hey, Treecko! There's an extra sandwich here… why don't you come and join us?"**

**Treecko briefly glanced at Jeff but then remained silent and continued to stare off. **

**Disconcerted, but not giving up, Jeff tried again. "Come on Treeck, it's a good sandwich and you must be hungry!"**

**Treecko continued to look into the distance, not acknowledging Jeff's heeds.**

"**I guess some things never change," Jeff thought, shaking his head.**

**The trio went back to eating their food. For a moment, Jeff closed his eyes. He imagined what it would have been like if Treecko actually came over and began to eat with them. He thought of what it would be like if Treecko never second guessed Jeff's decisions and if he talked with others instead of having his thoughts be his company. Jeff tried as he may, but he couldn't see Treecko… THIS Treecko… doing any such thing. He sighed and began to hate himself for thinking of wanting Treecko to change. **

"**You can't change who people or pokemon are and you shouldn't, you selfish Weavile," he thought, dismally. Corphish finished his sandwich before reaching for what would have been Treecko's.**

"**Corphish… that's Treecko's food; you can't eat that," Jeff admonished him before he could bite down on the sandwich.**

"** Why not? He doesn't want it! " Corphish explained. Jeff got the gist of what the Corphish said because he already knew the logical answer.**

**Jeff looked at the detached wood gecko and sighed. He looked back down to find the sandwich in Corphish's mouth. Corphish smiled nervously, showing the remaining contents in his maw. Disgusted, Jeff and Daedalus turned away from the sight. Rummaging through the pile of his personal items which were strewn carelessly in a heap on the deck, Jeff found a zip lock bag filled full of mildly salted sunflower seeds.**

**Treecko was now standing on the side of the boat, mouth open. His abdominal muscles and his jaws flexed, as if he was trying to regurgitate something. **

**Jeff noticed this and quickly asked, "Treecko? Are you alright?!"**

**Treecko gave a quick nod and continued to frantically do what ever it was he was doing.**

"**Are you sure?! Are you choking?! You sick?!"**

**Treecko kept quickly trying to spit out whatever it was that he was trying to spit. It was no good. He dashed full speed over to Jeff and ripped the bag of seeds from his hand.**

"What the-"  


**Treecko opened the bag and poured every single seed down his throat. He tried spitting again but it was no good. He fell to his hands and knees and coughed up some of the remaining sunflower seeds onto the deck.**

"**Treecko, what's wrong with you?" Jeff asked, kneeling down beside him.**

**Treecko turned his head to Jeff in pure rage. He then jumped to his feet and jutted his head around in every direction, flexing his stomach and mouth.**

"**What the hell is wrong with him?" Jeff thought to himself.**

" He looks like he's been bitten by a Chimchar infected with the rage virus… " Corphish half joked to Daedalus.

**A wary Jeff began to approach Treecko. Treecko had a sneer of self-malice on. He tried to do what ever it was he was doing. In a frustrated rage, he pounded the side of the guard rail with his tail. The metal bar was badly bent as a result from the attack. Jeff backed off but then went in again. Treecko contracted his chest and yelled out the sharp, piercing yell. **

"**TREEEEEEEEEEECKOOOOO!!" With that battle cry, Treecko unleashed a furious barrage of bright green seeds from his mouth. Treecko held his ground but his head was forced around by the terrifying volley. The attack went beyond his control. The seeds were shot all around the boat. They ricocheted off the sides, the white floor, and the cabin. Corphish and Daedalus dove for cover. Jeff braced himself but remained standing. One rogue seed broke through the glass in the cabin and almost hit Mr. Briney in the head. **

"**Holy jumpin' Moses!" Mr. Briney cried out from the cabin, hitting the floor. "Are we under attack?!" The unmanned boat took a sharp turn, but the sea captain stood back up and righted its course.**

**The sharp turn caused Jeff to stumble, but the wood gecko remained standing, stoically. Veins were pulsating in Treecko's head; his eyes were wide and eyebrows creased in a passionate frenzy. The bullet seed's line of fire raked along on boat until it finally made its way to Jeff. Treecko was so intent on the attack itself that he didn't know what he was firing at. The seeds punched into him like a pistol firing acorns. He held his ground the best that he could but the attack was too strong to withstand. He flew backwards and his head collided with the metal rail. **

**Treecko didn't notice; he just kept firing until he was physically exhausted. No more seeds were spat and Treecko collapsed to his knees. Treecko's head was slumped downwards; he was panting and sweat soaked his face. Jeff slumped, motionless, against the guard rail; a steady flow of blood dripped from the side of his forehead. The crimson fluid dripped around his ear before following his sideburns down to his neck, starting to stain his green shirt.**

"**What in the blazes was that?!" a gruff voice called up from the captain's cabin.**

"** Treecko! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?! " Corphish yelled, scuttling to the front of Treecko.**

**The exhausted yet infuriated wood gecko said nothing and continued panting.**

"** Jeff? Jeff? Can you hear me? Jeff? " Daedalus began talking to the limp figure of the human. " Guys? Get over here! Jeff's out! "**

**Before turning to help Daedalus, Corphish landed a final stare upon Treecko's eyes. Treecko's mouth was left open and eyes almost fully opened in shock. Treecko continued to kneel on his hands and knees. Treecko didn't walk over to help the others, but instead he walked over to the broken metal bar that he created from earlier. He stared at it and glowered, while clenching his teeth. **

"**TREEECKO!!!" wailed the wood gecko. He raised his tail and slammed it onto the same rail, bending it more. He continued to pound the metal bar. With each hit he grimaced.**

Thwak! 

**A low pitched, chiming echo rang out after the impact of Treecko's tail with the bar.**

**  
Thwak! **

**Thwak! **

**Thwak!**

**Treecko's tail was now badly bruised. With the next hit the tail opened a bad cut from the friction. Beads of sweat were dripping off the stick in his gritted teeth. Before Treecko could deal more damage to the ship or himself, Daedalus wrapped his wing around Treecko. The grass type tried to resist but was too exhausted from all of his attacks. Daedalus fell backwards with Treecko to the ground.**

"** Treecko! Why are you acting like this? Jeff's hurt; we need your help to stop the bleeding! " Daedalus urged.**

**He didn't reply; Treecko just looked up at the sky.**

"** Fine, just hold this cloth against the cut! " Daedalus said, taking a cloth from Jeff's bag which was dampened by the sea breeze. **

**Treecko reluctantly took the damp, white cloth from Daedalus and, only for a moment, looked at Jeff to find where the cut was. He pressed it against the bleeding gash and looked away. He leaned on the body by his hand, where he was holding the cloth, as if he was leaning on a pole. Treecko avoided all eyes and looked off into the sky. It was as if he didn't care.**

**The Wingull named Peeko flew up from the cabin to inspect what was going to. She flew onto the guard rail and chirped, " What happened? Did you kill him?! "**

"** Not US, " Corphish scowled at Treecko.**

"** I think he'll be ok, we just need a potion… see if you can get one, please! " Daedalus suggested.**

"** Of course, " replied Peeko, flying towards the cabin.**

" Oh, and… one more thing. " The Taillow flew next to Peeko, stared at her before a wink, and asked, " How YOU doin'? "

**The Wingull giggled and flew back into the cabin to get the requested item. After a few moments, it returned with a potion in its beak. She blushed when she landed next to Daedalus with the potion. Corphish clamped down on the button which sprayed the serum onto the gash. He held down on the button for too long so the entire potion was sprayed into Jeff's head and hair. His limp face was unaffected by the accident.**

"** Oh crap, will his entire face like… mutate and he'll turn into a zombie alien? " Corphish asked, worried that he had sprayed too much.**

"** He won't turn into a zombie because he's not dead! Right, Treeck? " Daedalus retorted with encouragement before looking over to see the out of place Treecko.**

**Treecko was off doing what he did; he sat alone, eyes closed but not asleep.**

"** … Oh, forget it! " Daedalus gave up. " Since Treeck is off being Treeck, the three of us are going to need to work together to tie this bandage from the aid kit around Jeff's head… I still don't know what the hell got into T-cko. "**

"** And damned if he'll tell us, " Corphish added, getting a good grip on the unraveled bandage but was careful not to slice it with his sharp claws. Daedalus and Peeko both took opposite sides of the bandage in their beaks. Corphish pressed the bandage to the potion-soaked wound while the two bird pokemon flew around in opposite circles, tying the bandage around Jeff's forehead. They released the ends of the bandage when the two pieces met. Daedalus then craftily made a strong knot using his beak and talons.**

"** Somebody went to Taillow-Scouts Camp! " Corphish joked.**

"** In wars you have to know how to adapt with what ever you have, " Daedalus grinned, obviously impressing Peeko.**

"** Oh yeah! I know what you mean. This one time I was in a fight with another Corphish over this girl and he called me a female Growlithe so I threw sand in his face and ran… because that's EXACTLY the same… " Corphish grinned at himself, realizing the ridiculous story.**

**Jeff's eyes twitched and he let out a groan. He stirred in his spot.**

"** He's waking up! " Daedalus exclaimed.**

"** Or MAYBE… he's just DREAMING of waking up! " Corphish said profoundly.**

**Treecko, who was on the other side of the boat, opened his eye halfway to inspect the occurrence.**

"**Errrrghhh… what…happened?" Jeff mumbled, almost inaudibly.**

**The three pokemon gathered around him looked at each other, confused as to what to say without incriminating Treecko. Peeko decided to fly back into the cabin to tell the captain that everyone was alright.**

**He put a hand to his bandaged head and winced. Daedalus and Corphish helped him to a sitting position, resting against the guard rail. Jeff eyed the metal rail and saw a brick red liquid crusting on the rail; the liquid he saw was his own drying blood.**

"**The last thing… I remember… are bright green bullets going… around the boat… Treecko?" Jeff looked at the large-tailed lizard, who was no longer glancing at him but was sitting up, hand back, in a relaxed position. Jeff tried to stand to walk over to Treecko but fell to the deck in wobbly daze. Jeff grunted on impact and immediately tried to drag himself over to Treecko in a crawl; his foot still ached from the badge being lodged in it. After ocean spray splashing over the side of the boat soaked him, Jeff made it to Treecko.**

"**Treecko? What happened there?" Jeff asked with confusion and as much warmth as possible.**

**Treecko, again, chose not to answer his master… no, not master…friend. …Friend? Was that right?**

"** Why should I even bother explaining myself to him? It's not like he really wants me around, nor do I really want to be here… I guess. Besides, it's my problem, not his, and why should I waste my breath on someone who can't understand me? " Treecko thought while closing his eyes.**

"**Treecko I know I can't understand you but you have to at least try to explain what happened. Tell Corphish or Daedalus or something! Come on Treecko!" Jeff pleaded.**

"**Tree… cko," Treecko replied with an intimidating, cold tenor.**

**Daedalus whispered to Corphish, " Did he just tell him to 'piss off'? "**

"** Yeah, he did. It's a damn good thing that Jeff can't understand us. "**

**Jeff stepped back and tried again. "Treeck! Give me something! You can't keep isolating yourself and what you're thinking… it's not healthy!"**

**Treecko pierced a cold, aloof look into Jeff's pupils. With a serious, take no crap tone, he replied, " Don't-tell-me-what-I-can't-do. "**

**Treecko turned his head in an attempt to shoo them away from him. Jeff opened his mouth to protest but Corphish clamped down on Jeff's shirt, urging him away from the disobedient grass type. Jeff shut his eyes, nodded, and followed Corphish and Daedalus from the bow to the port of the boat where Jeff's bag was. They all parked their rears next to the guard rail. Corphish and Daedalus began to converse but Jeff just stared at Treecko.**

"**Where did it all go wrong?" Jeff mentally asked himself. He responded to his own question, "With one flick of the wrist and one twist of the tongue…"**

**A large land mass appeared in front of the boat. Jeff tried to sit up to get a better look but he fell back against the rails. The water that he had been staring at had formed into green land. He didn't know why but it felt very familiar. Jeff prodded Corphish and Daedalus and pointed out the terrain. Treecko was aware of the earthy island so he did not bother opening his eyes.**

"**Land ho!" called out Mr. Briney. "I love saying that," he chuckled to himself.**

**Jeff looked at the large piece of land. He scanned it from left to right. He saw a dense forest with towering trees coming from behind it. Next to that was a massive city with smog clouds overhead. On the other side of the disgusting city was more forest and shores which didn't seem to end. Something wasn't right to Jeff.**

"**THAT'S Dewford Island?! I thought it was small and clean!"**

"**No no! That's not Dewford Island, that's Petalburg City!"**

"**Petalburg?" Jeff's heart sank and the memories hit him hard. He shook the image of Kristie and Alan from his mind and quickly followed up with, "Wh-why are we going to Petalburg? I thought you said we were going to Dewford!"**

"**We are, but I need to re-supply fuel at the Petalburg docks first! We've been ferrying people left and right over here so I doubt we can make another trip. Didn't I mention that?" asked Mr. Briney, stroking his long white beard. "Also, that Treecko of yours busted the main controls of the ship with its bullet seed."**

"**Sorry… and no you didn't mention that…" Jeff grumbled. "It's ok, I guess. How long will we have to sit in the city?"**

"**To get those parts fixed? I'd say two or three days tops. Sorry, lad, it looks like I'm your only way to Dewford, too."**

"**Two…two to three days… in THERE?" Jeff gulped.**

"**I can probably find you a decent hotel to stay at."**

"**Thanks for the offer… I think I'd rather camp out in Route 102."**

"**Suit yourself," Mr. Briney answered, steering the boat towards an open pier. The side of the boat scraped against the wall of the jetty. The captain tied the boat securely to a pole on the wharf. "I'll be here helping the mechanics tomorrow and hopefully not the next," he explained.**

"**Ok… we're really sorry for all of the trouble," stated Jeff. "If you want I can pay for most of…" Jeff's voice was drowned out by the sounds of the chopping rotors of two helicopters flying over head in close quarters. He looked up to try and see the two helicopters but they were obscured by the blinding rays on the noon sun behind them. He squinted his green eyes and thought he saw three helicopters but only heard two, followed by a deep rumbling noise. He turned his head away in order to get his sight back. His pupils enlarged and the world became a little darker; it was fitting given the city that they were in.**

"**So I'll see you in two to three days. I'll check in the day after tomorrow to see if it's finished," Jeff told Mr. Briney before walking off the deck, followed by the pokemon. "Daedalus, Corphish, Treecko… stay close. We don't want to be separated."**

**Daedalus perched on his shoulder, intimidated by the large city. Corphish and Treecko followed behind Jeff's footsteps. He walked up a north street which head directly from the docks to the pokemon center and to the right of the center was the exit. His eyes remained facing right; he stared at the long metal fence that separated the city from Route 102. The large inclined slope of the road paid its toll on Jeff's cut foot. He winced as he could feel the cut reopen and blood stain his sock. Luckily the badge was now in his left shoe so that it wouldn't cause anymore damage to the right one.**

**For ten minutes they continued to climb the seemingly infinite tarmac hill. They reached the gates of the city and made a hard right into the warm, welcoming forested path of Route 102. Jeff let out a sigh of relief. They walked a good deal into the forest until they saw a small grassy area suitable to set up camp in. Jeff plopped his backpack on the ground and took a tent from his bag. **

"**Hey, Corppy, do you want to help me pitch this?"**

"** Sure, but my fastball has sucked the past few months. I think I threw out my shoulder! "**

**Daedalus sighed and took a perch in a low branch of a tree. He jutted his head to a rustling noise behind him. The high bushes moved but they went back to stillness after whatever it was passed by. Treecko, who was parked on a high tree branch, opened up his eyes when he sensed something. He immediately jumped to a lower branch and then the ground. Treecko warily scanned his peripheral vision as well as his centered sight. The rustling surrounded the campsite, accompanied by a long, tedious hissing. Daedalus turned around to inspect the other side of the area. He froze when the noise became more vigorous and louder behind him. Treecko ran as fast as he could towards him, but Daedalus' instincts told him not to wait. With a mighty beat of his wing, the Taillow took off from the branch and glimpsed behind him to see that he was narrowly missed by the large mouth of a pokemon. **

**The pokemon attacking was a long, primarily, serpent-like pokemon. It retracted its black and purple head. It slithered out from the underbrush. On its neck was a purple pattern like a lightning bolt. Along its head and back were gold hexagonal gems. The pokemon opened its yellow-jawed mouth to reveal a red, forked tongue and two red teeth; the teeth appeared to be broken, but they were still a force to be trifled with. As it slithered out its tail was revealed; it had a purple ring at the base before the tail turned into a sharp, deadly red blade like a sword.**

**Daedalus landed in front of the wood gecko. Treecko stared into the Seviper's eyes. Suddenly something struck his memory. **

"** You! " Treecko growled through his teeth. He shoved Daedalus to the ground in an attempt to get past him. Treecko walked towards the massive snake with virtually no fear. Treecko felt scar tissue on his left collarbone.**

**The Seviper's eyes opened wide as he too remembered the Treecko. " Well… if it issssssn't the helplessssssss little bug! You got lucky lassssst time but it won't be sssssso now! "**

**Treecko glared with a look that could kill. He clenched his left fist as well as his teeth and raised his right hand. With that hand he pulled his index finger towards him repeatedly, motioning for his foe to "try him".**

**Daedalus got up and begged, " Please Treeck, don't do it! He's huge! " Treecko ignored him, dug his feet in, and jerked back his mouth.**

"** Dae, it could be Lugia and he wouldn't move a muscle! " Corphish advised the bird.**

**Treecko prepared to fire his bullet seed and Seviper quickly slithered towards him. Jeff and the duo looked on with worry. Treecko thrust his head forward expecting a bullet seed attack to fire. But nothing, virtually nothing, came out. Treecko was shocked and aggravated. He tried once more. The same result.**

"** Why the hell does this keep happening?! What is wrong with you, you weakling! " were thoughts that flowed through Treecko's mind. Jeff rushed to Treecko's aid as the Seviper neared; Jeff was followed by Corphish and Daedalus. Treecko decided to switch to close quarters combat. He charged at Seviper, unaware that Jeff was closing in on them. Seviper raised his dagger-like tail, preparing to stab and Treecko raised his own tail, ready to slam. They both attacked at the same time.**

**Jeff was in the way.**

**Without meaning to, Treecko's pound attack hit Jeff in the right knee, creating a "thuhk" sound. Seviper's tail also entered the unknown obstacle. The sword-like tail penetrated the muscle in Jeff's upper right leg. Jeff's right leg was held up in the air not only by the tail holding it up, but by the fact that Jeff couldn't extend his leg. His face went pale and the two pokemon looked at the damage that they caused. Jeff, in shock, balanced on his left foot, seemingly laughing the pain away with adrenaline. Treecko was in as much shock as Jeff, but he was not laughing. Treecko stood fixated at the mangled leg. Seviper couldn't care less; with a flick of the tail, the sword effortlessly slid from the wound and Jeff was thrown onto his back.**

**Jeff landed in the dirt. He groaned with a smile and bit down hard on the twig in his mouth. Jeff looked down at his leg and noticed two things. One was that he was bleeding badly from the wound that Seviper inflicted, and two, the kneecap on the same leg was shoved over to the right of its original position by two inches. The grizzly scene was disturbing but Jeff was surprisingly unaltered by it. **

**Seviper continued to try and strike Treecko; he swung his blood-laced tail in a stabbing fashion. Treecko sidestepped each blow while backpedaling. The fight edged away from Jeff and more towards the forest. Corphish and Daedalus ran up to Jeff.**

"**Don't worry guys. I'm fine! …I'm just bleeding a little and my kneecap is… out of place," Jeff reassured through gritted teeth.**

**Corphish placed a claw under Jeff's dislocated knee to support it. This gave Jeff some relief but wincing waves of pain continued in pumps, as did the spurts of blood coming from Jeff's leg. The Seviper began to slither slowly into the forest.**

"** Treeck! Get over here! We need your hands to stop the bleeding! " Daedalus ordered.**

**Treecko looked at the three and then back at the Seviper who was slinking away, probably to create an ambush. Treecko took off after Seviper. Friends were not Treecko's top priority right now, revenge was. **

"** Jeff'll be ok with those two. I know he will. I have to hunt down and get that damned, slithery bastard. I'll make sure he pays for last time. I'll get that dishonorable coward… no matter what. That was the worst day of my life… before yesterday. He'll pay with his life. " Treecko thought while growling. He ran into the forest. It didn't even cross his mind how Jeff was.**

"** DAMN IT, Treeck! " Daedalus yelled, flying after him. " Corphish! Stay with Jeff! Don't relocate the knee cap! Just try to stop the bleeding! "**

**Treecko, with rage and impervious determination, quickly followed the snake pokemon into the forest. The Seviper turned around. Treecko leapt off of the ground and jumped onto a tree trunk to his left. He bounced off of that, roared with a high battle cry, and landed a solid kick down Seviper's head. When the Seviper's head was forced down by the foot, Treecko jumped off of his head, ricocheted off another tree trunk to his right, and flipped in the air; Treecko's tail hit Seviper right in the face. The blow was increased by the momentum of the fall. Treecko landed on his feet, panting through clenched teeth and a sweating face. There was so much fury in his eyes that they looked like they would shoot real daggers. The vengeful look of anger remained imprinted on his face.**

"** You're pissssssing me off! " hissed Seviper in anger. He thrust his head at Treecko, who flew back from the hit. Seviper then whipped his tail around in a straight motion. The blade sliced with great force up Treecko's right shoulder, causing small droplets of blood to leave the wound with the tail. The wood gecko pokemon was thrown against the tree behind him; it was the tree that he was roosting on when Seviper first appeared. Treecko hit the tree with such force so that a sickening crack was made on impact. **

"** Those hitssss were nothing compared to the onessss that you delivered when we firsssssst fought! You are losing your touch, lone little Treecko. "**

"**Tree," Treecko grimaced, holding his badly bleeding shoulder. The Seviper smirked and then wrapped its body around Treecko as well as the tree; he squeezed the tree and the lizard tightly. Treecko groaned as the pressure from Seviper's strong muscles were put on his bleeding shoulder and bruised ribs. The hold crushed Treecko into the trunk making him unable to move his arms, legs, or tail. Seviper put his sharp tail to Treecko's neck.**

"** Well, well, well…issssn't thissss jussst like old timessssss, little Treecko? Thisssss time you won't get away. "**

**Through Treecko's pain, he managed to slip out one taunt. " I'd tell you to -errggh- bite me…but I forgot… you can't. "**

"** Cocky little ssssslime! " Seviper hissed, squeezing Treecko harder. He attempted to free himself from the bind but it was too tight. Treecko felt as if every bone in his body would be crushed into dust. He tried with all of his might to move but this caused tremendous agony. The muscles of the snake's body tightened, driving Treecko into the bark of the tree. He wished that it would all the pain would end, but he wouldn't let himself die… he needed to settle his scores. It felt like his body was becoming part of the tree trunk now; the bind grew relentlessly tighter. There was no greater discomfort for Treecko; he would rather be caught on fire than go through another second of this. " As much as I admire your sssspirit, you cannot esssssscape, tough one! " **

**Treecko saw Daedalus flying towards him. He shook his head at the bird, insisting that he'd be alright. Seviper continued to squeeze the life from Treecko. The air had left Treecko's lungs so he couldn't protest. All he did was let out a short, stressed cry of pain. Daedalus flew at full speed into Seviper's unaware head.**

**The snake cried out from the deep peck to his face. The grip tying Treecko slightly loosened. Daedalus continued to peck and scratch at the snakes face, who winced and tried to bite back. Seviper's bind loosened as he was distracted by the attack from Daedalus. It was just enough for Treecko to regain his breath, but not enough for him to free himself. Treecko wanted to aid the battle but with his bullet seed out of commission and his tail stuck behind him, he could only watch and wait. **

**Weak, helpless, and useless.**

**Those were the only words that could describe what Treecko was feeling, other than the immense pain that was caused from the bind. A shiver crept up and down his breaking spine. Treecko shut his eyes, grimaced, and turned his head away.**

**He began to think, "He was right. This IS just like last time… except I could actually do something about it, then. No… that's not true, either. I got lucky last time. I couldn't do anything to free myself then and not now either. You're a weak, pathetic Caterpie who has to rely on others and luck to save his sorry excuse for a tail. You need to be stronger if you ever want to show your face again."**

**Treecko squirmed in discomfort.**

"**You CAN'T show your face again. You left Jeff when he needed you. Not for the first time and not for the last time. You've been kidding yourself you selfish bastard."**

**Daedalus landed a quick beak strike into Seviper's neck, sending a shock down his nerves. Seviper's tail twitched and loosened. Treecko leapt out of the wrapping attack and grabbed a hold of Seviper's tail. He shoved the bladed tail into the heart of the tree.**

"** That should hold him here until I get back, " Treecko spat, walking away from the tree before collapsing onto the trunk of another tree. Daedalus flew over to Treecko.**

"** 'Until you get back'? Are you serious? You can't even walk! " Daedalus asked as Seviper tried to snap at the two pokemon. They were just out of his reach.**

**Treecko weakly moaned, tightly clutching his severely hurt right shoulder. Daedalus made Treecko put his left hand around his back as they walked back towards Jeff and Corphish.**

"** The rebel and the loner… two of the leader's greatest banes. They refuse to get caught up in the group mentality and they fail to follow instructions. Because of this they will often be the one who needs the leader to get his tail out of a jam in times like these. I have problems too! I didn't want to be a leader, but I HAD to be! The situation arose and I was put in charge. Now I had these five other Taillow's looking to me for guidance and strategies! I didn't know what to say at first but then I realized that I had to lead them. I stepped up and ever since being caught, I've felt like I've let them down. Sure, I'm no longer leading them so you'd think there'd be a great burden lifted off of my chest… but it's still there and it's heavier than ever. I wasn't a leader… yet now I know what it feels like when one sends his men to their deaths. "**

**Treecko let out a groan of pain.**

"** Let me ask you this, Treecko; what's inside that thick head of yours? What are your loves, fears, goals? More importantly, why are you acting like this? "**

**Treeck grunted and muttered to himself, " It's none of your damn business. "**

**Treecko didn't answer after that but followed his feet limping in the dirt. He lifted his head up and then stared at the light shining through the canopies.**

"** Did you say something? " Daedalus asked, but not without warmth.**

"** You don't even know me! You don't know what's inside me! " Treecko sharply retorted.**

"** That's exactly my point! You have to open up! "**

**Treecko defiantly turned his head away from the conversation.**

"** What? Too cool to talk? Pride and stubbornness come hand in hand, I hope you know, but being a loner doesn't help you one bit! Maybe that's why you and Jeff are always clashing! "**

**Treecko continued to look away and a silence ensued. Daedalus knew that, try as he might, he couldn't change Treecko. Admittedly, he felt guilty.**

**Breaking the long pause, Treecko quietly declared, " You shouldn't have interfered; I was fine without your help. "**

"** Oh yeah, he was BEGGING for mercy! " Daedalus rolled his eyes.**

**Treecko kicked a large, outgrowing root in anger, cringing with the action.**

**Daedalus only shook his head in exasperation. " I wonder if Jeff's ok… " thought Daedalus aloud.**

**They arrived at the site where Jeff was lying on the ground. Corphish was lying over an unconscious Jeff, his claw pressed against the bloody wound. Treecko opened his eyes and looked upon the sight. His mouth slackened as he stared. Treecko ignored his own pain and gazed at the wounds that he both directly and indirectly inflicted. The wood gecko folded his arms and shuddered.**

"** I caused that?! Oh, Arceus! I can't do anything right! I can't defend myself against that damned Seviper! I keep messing Jeff up! " Treecko's thoughts were interrupted when he collapsed to a knee.**

"** What I wouldn't give for House M.D. right now! " Corphish scowled. " He lost too much blood! He's unconscious! I'm not sure how much more blood he can lose! "**

**Daedalus placed Treecko on Jeff's stomach. The Taillow and Corphish both grabbed Jeff's hands and tried to pull them. They pulled Jeff centimeter by centimeter, no matter how hard it was.**

**Treecko grimaced in pain and thought. **

"** You did a real friggin' great job again, Treecko! Why can't you be more like them!? Actually HELPING Jeff! You hurt Jeff in battle! You went after Seviper instead of helping… and LOST! You couldn't do a thing to save yourself so you had to let Daedalus come to your rescue! Now you can't even help them drag Jeff back to the pokemon center, YOU'RE the one being dragged! You're a pathetic excuse for a Treecko! " he thought in disgust.**

**Treecko was also losing a lot of blood. He fainted while on Jeff's chest. Right before Treecko was completely out, he managed to whisper the following word.**

"** Weak… "**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Daedalus and Corphish continued to drag the bodies of the two with their beak and pincers, respectably. **

"** Hey, Corppy? What do you think is wrong with Treecko? "**

"** Well first of all he's unconscious from the nasty gash on his shoulder and his ribs may be broken from the squeezing! " Corphish answered with sarcasm.**

"** You know what I mean! "**

"** Well… here's how I see it! Back when Jeff told him to take a hike, Treecko cared way too much and took it much too personally. That escapade almost made him leave Jeff alone forever. I don't think Treecko had ever cared that much in his life… to my knowledge… so he noticed this and saw where it almost got him. Now, I think he's over compensating by not caring at all. He doesn't want to 'over-care' and have something like that happen again. Now by not caring at all he's driving himself into a similar hell. "**

"** I don't know Corppy… I mean, I agree with you up until the part where you say he's trying too hard not to care. The Treecko that we have now, it… doesn't seem unnatural for him. It feels like he's back to normal…except he doesn't value Jeff as a friend. I mean, his need to prove that he's not weak, him being alone, the uncaring, calm attitude. "**

"** You have a point there, Inspector Daedalus. Let's say 'he cared too much, now he's back to normal… but he's a royal jackass'. "**

"** It's a deal… hey! We're almost at the gate! " Daedalus exclaimed.**

**Past the gate was a guy in a blue uniform. The guy wore a black hat and a badge on his sleeve. He seemed to be writing a ticket for an improperly parked car. The man noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the pokemon dragging the other two with all of their might. The guy came running over to check out the situation. He withdrew a flashlight and shone it on the bodies.**

"**What's going on here?" he asked in a confused but calmed voice.**

"** We need help! " Corphish answered, flailing his claws upwards.**

**The police officer understood that the pokemon were probably Jeff's. He answered, "Ok, I'll take the guy; you two carry the Treecko in!"**

**They nodded and took Treecko off of Jeff's chest. The officer dragged Jeff into the pokemon center by his shoulders, aware of his dislocated knee. He was followed by Corphish and Daedalus with Treecko.**

"**Excuse me Nurse Joy? We have two badly wounded here! We need stretchers and then you should bring them to the ER room!" advised the police officer of the PCPD.**

"**Of course, officer, what… my goodness! Is that Jeff?!" Nurse Joy exclaimed in surprise. All Nurse Joys were very good with placing faces. They had to be, given their not-so-diverse family.**

**Two pink, egg-bearing Chanseys came out from the back hallway carrying two stretchers. Nurse Joy took Jeff by the arms and the police officer took him by the legs; they carefully lifted him up onto the stretcher while the Chanseys did likewise with Treecko. The two stretchers, pink pokemon, and Nurse Joy disappeared into the door in the back of the lobby, undoubtedly to the ER. **

**The officer kneeled down and asked Daedalus and Corphish, "Do you need me to watch you guys while they're in there?"**

**Daedalus shook his head and pounded his chest with his wing saying, " I think I can take care of Corphish here! "**

"** Yeah! He knows to read my favorite book 'Goodnight Moon' at bedtime. I sleep like a Togepi each time. "**

**The police officer nodded and left the Pokemon center to go back to his patrol duty. The two attempted to wait in the lobby but they found themselves too nervous to wait. They agreed that they would see how their friends were doing. The two pokemon quickly ran to the door at the back of the lobby. The door was ajar so it slid open with a light push and the two entered the hallway. There were three doors on each side of the hall with a final room at the end of the hall. Corphish opened the door to his right. The door squeaked open and high, raspy yells followed. The door opened to show the light green body of a Scyther strapped to a hospital bed tossing around violently. A Chansey was struggling to put a sedative into his IV line.**

"** Heh, sorry…wrong room. " Daedalus grinned nervously. Corphish followed up by closing the door.**

**Corphish then tried the door across from the previous one. He opened it and saw Treecko lying belly-down on a bed in the center of the room. His chest was bandaged horizontally and his right shoulder had more bandages slung diagonally to meet the dressings on his chest. There were three beads attached to his thigh, chest, and shoulder. Attached to these beads were wires which led to a large machine. Nurse Joy was standing at the machine which housed a screen and many buttons.**

"** Poor Treeck… " Daedalus said aloud. " I'm sure if Jeff was able to, he'd be in there right next to him. "**

"** Speaking of Jeff, let's see how he's doing… " suggested Corphish.**

**They tried the second room on the left and opened it to see a Chansey standing over him. He had a plasma-filled IV line going into his arm. There were four empty syrettes on the table beside him. His wound was bandaged and the Chansey was, just as they entered, popping the kneecap back into place. The result was a sickening crack. Both Corphish and Daedalus cringed and turned away as the Chansey performed the procedure with a creepy smile.**

"** Well there goes MY lunch! Want to go back to the lobby? " Corphish asked, his shell a fine beige color.**

"** My thoughts exactly… "**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**An eyelid opened.**

**Jeff stared upwards to the blindingly clean, white ceiling of the recovery room. He lay on an equally white bed. He looked down at his leg; there was a white bandage wrapped around an apparently stitched cut. His kneecap was also back where it should have been and there were no signs of swelling. Jeff cautiously began to bend his knee. Much to his joy, he felt virtually no pain or irritation, the worst was that his knee was a little weak. Nevertheless, the cut still ached when he extended his leg. Jeff reached over to the end table to read his medical chart.**

"**Twelve milligrams of morphine given at eight twenty-three PM," read the chart.**

"**Twelve MGs?! Man, with that dosage I should be out for hours if not dead! By the feel of my cut… they aren't doing a damn thing! And the half-life of morphine is six or so hours and it's only…" Jeff looked at the clock on the wall across from him. "…Eight forty-two!" Jeff thought in surprise.**

**Jeff continued reading the folder. "The patient in the bed to the right of him is his Treecko. Condition: Stable but should not move."**

**Upon reading that, Jeff turned his head sharp to the right, expecting to see Treecko. All that Jeff saw was a mess of bed sheets and three drops of blood leading away from the bed.**

"**Tree…Treecko?" Jeff called out.**

**He slung his legs over the side of the bed and ripped the IV from his vein. He grimaced from the pain in his leg but at least that distracted him from extraction of the IV line. A small drop of blood trickled from the vein where his IV was. Jeff let it flow and shakily stood out of bed.**

"**If I know Treecko, he wasn't discharged!" Jeff thought, clutching his leg, careful of ripping his stitches.**

**He began to weight bear using his left leg. He hobbled his way out of the recovery room and found himself in the eight door hallway along with a sleeping Daedalus and Corphish.**

"**What the? You're not supposed to be in here!" Jeff stated, confused at their presence. The two pokemon stretched and groaned.**

"** Couldn't open the doorway out, " Corphish shrugged, attempting to explain.**

"**Nevermind, I have to get out of here! Did you see Treecko come by here?" Jeff growled, limping down the hallway to the doorway out.**

**They both shook their heads.**

"**Right… asleep. You guys stay in the lobby until I get back!" Jeff stated, turning around and hobbling out the door.**

"** What's with him? " Daedalus asked.**

"** Maybe they made him watch the tape of when they popped his knee back into place in slow motion… or even worse… " Corphish gasped. "… What if they made him watch 'BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE'!? "**

**Daedalus sighed and led Corphish out into the lobby.**

**Jeff burst out of the front door of the center and turned left, into Route 102. Three pedestrians looked with surprise at the dazed patient but decided to let Jeff continue. Luckily for Jeff, Nurse Joy was not in the lobby and therefore, could not stop him. The sun setting cast an orange light on the ground. Jeff walked as fast as he could without hurting his leg. He went along the orange, dirt path into the forest. He quickly turned his head around in all directions, still dazed from unconsciousness.**

"**Treecko?" he murmured in hope.**

**The most that he saw was a purple-furred Rattata with large fangs cross his path. Jeff continued to walk. He was only about thirty meters away from the center. **

"**Where is he? What if he's hurt? What if I never see him again?! What if a pokemon attacks him or he tries to fight Seviper again and… NO! He's a big pokemon! He can take care of himself! I still have to find him, though… Arceus, let him be alright! I need to find Treecko… I can't let him leave again… not because of me!"**

**Jeff stopped in his tracks when he saw what was ahead of him. He walked forwards to see bandages unraveled on the ground. Jeff kneeled with his good knee and picked up the bandages.**

"**Tr… Treecko…" Jeff whispered, placing the bandages back on the ground. "He must be around here."**

**He closed his eyes and listened carefully.**

**Wind blowing… leaves rustling in them… but something else.**

**Jeff perked up his ears and listened closer. He heard the distant yet unmistakable sound of his Treecko. Jeff ran diagonally to his right. He didn't care about his leg anymore; he just had to get there. He ran through brush and forest.**

**The sounds were getting closer. Treecko sounded like he was in pain.**

**Jeff kept running faster. He made his way to a clearing. There was a cliff a little over twice Jeff's size ahead of him in the grass. At the base of the cliff was a foot high rock. Jeff stopped running to catch his breath. At the top of the cliff he saw Treecko's outline. Jeff was about to call out but then he saw the wood gecko jump off in a flip. Jeff's relief turned to pure shock. Treecko did multiple somersaults in the air before whacking his tail against the rock. He cried out in pain with the hit but he landed with his feet on the ground. Treecko climbed back up the cliff and jumped off; this time he jumped in a backwards somersault. He slammed his tail into the rock below only to have a similar result. He grimaced and climbed back up to repeat the process. **

**Jeff inspected Treecko's body; his shoulder wound bled and there were bruises all over his body, especially the tail. Seeing Treecko that way broke Jeff's heart. Treecko jumped again and pounded his tail into the rock.**

"**Why is Treecko doing this to himself? Is he training? Is he trying to break the rock? Is it because it's said that Treecko's tails can sometimes break through rock? Is this a way of self torture? Why? Why is he doing this?" Jeff thought, hiding behind a bush. One thing that he noticed about Treecko was that his twig was not in his mouth but, upon Jeff's further inspection, it lay propped up against the target rock.**

**The stubborn lizard scaled the cliff before repeating the process. He hit the rock and unleashed a pained cry. Treecko climbed up and continued the heartbreaking perpetual motion, each resulted with a piercing and suffering yell as well as horrible, beaten up bruises and cuts. Jeff doubted he would last four more tries. He couldn't help but let a whimper escape his throat.**

"**Why? Why is he doing this to himself?! HE didn't do anything wrong! It's ME, it's MY fault! I should be throwing myself on that stone, not him! Why does he feel that he's to blame?! I wish that we could switch bodies so that I could take in all the pain that he's receiving!" Jeff thought between controlled sobs.**

**Jeff could no longer watch. He ran into the clearing. "Stop! Treecko! NO! Enough! Please!" While Jeff ran, he felt his own stitches tear from his skin. He let out a cry and felt a pour of blood soak his bandage. He stumbled to the grass and landed with a painful thud. Jeff inspected the blades of grass in front of his eyes. A shadow cast over them. He looked up to see a green hand outstretched before him. The pained human looked up at Treecko's bruised and scraped face. The pokemon's face did not grin any smug grin, nor did it frown. His face was that of determined seriousness and apathy. Jeff looked at his face with nervousness and pity.**

"**Treecko… why are you doing this?"**

**Treecko didn't respond. Instead he turned around and walked back to the rock. The wood gecko picked up the twig and walked back to Jeff. The human got onto his knees. Treecko slowly approached Jeff and extended his hand. He grabbed Jeff's left hand and brought it towards him, outstretching it. Without a word, Treecko took his twig and placed it in Jeff's empty palm. With both of his hands he closed Jeff's hand until the hand firmly grasped the stick. **

"**Treecko cko tree."**

**Treecko hugged the kneeling Jeff one last time before turning away. It lasted for four seconds, but to Jeff it seemed like no time had passed. Treecko walked away from him and climbed over the rock and up the cliff. Where Jeff expected him to jump again, he didn't. The wood gecko had just disappeared over the plateau.**

**What had happened?**

**Jeff remained kneeling, still, and seemingly wasn't breathing.**

**Treecko was gone.**

**He remained in a shocked, statue-like position. He spilled no tears, he vented no anger, and he made no sound.**

**The orange light disappeared and night overtook. The beats of wings were heard above Jeff. Daedalus swooned down and landed in front of Jeff.**

"** CORPHISH! DOWN HERE; I FOUND HIM! " Daedalus yelled into the forest.**

**Shortly after the yell, Corphish came scuttling out of the forest with Jeff's backpack in claw. **

"** We were looking everywhere for you! I managed to get your backpack near where that Seviper was, " Corphish explained.**

**Jeff remained staring at his hand.**

"** Jeff? " Daedalus asked.**

**After a long pause, Jeff answered in an apathetic melancholy, "Treecko left."**

**Jeff could see the shock in their eyes although he couldn't comprehend the barrage of words coming from them. They continued to blabber indistinctly. The white noise didn't affect Jeff. The searing pain in his leg was no longer bothersome.**

**After they finally quieted, Jeff said with as little emotion as possible, "We should get some sleep."**

**The pokemon didn't know what to say. It wasn't like they could protest so they agreed with sorrow. Jeff lay down on his back and stared up into the stars. **

"**I don't think he's coming back… why? Why did I have to hit him? Why did I have to ask to travel with Kristie? Why can't I get over her? It wasn't his fault that he brought it up…I was egging him on!" Again, tears began to fill Jeff's eyes and tightness arose in his throat. "Stop crying!" he ordered himself.**

"**Why? Why should I stop!? I'm the reason he left! I'm the reason why he'll never be happy!" Jeff rubbed his eyelids and held back the feelings with great struggle. "No, do not be weak! You can't let the others see you like this! …Oh Arceus, I wish Treeck was here!"**

**Suddenly, Jeff felt a tugging on his shoe. He quickly wiped all emotion from his vacant face and raised his head to find Corphish at his feet with Daedalus behind him. They both looked deeply upset.**

"**Corphish cor cor," said the Corphish, sadly.**

"**You two can't sleep?" Jeff asked with emptiness.**

**They shook their heads in agreement.**

"**Want me to sing or something?"**

**They looked at one another and nodded. Jeff remembered a song that he sang or listened to whenever he was down. It was a song by the band Oasis. He didn't think it would help him at all, but his pokemon deserved to sleep. The pokemon rested their heads on both of Jeff's sides, trying to get comfortable.**

**Jeff began to sing the lullaby to his two grieved pokemon.**

"**Hold up.**

**Hold on.**

**Don't be scared.**

**You'll never change what's been and gone."**

**Despite his blankness, Jeff managed to get every key right. His deep voice could not mimic the lead singer's exactly but it was close enough. He knew the song like the back of his hand.**

"**May your smile.  
Shine on.  
Don't be scared.  
Your destiny may keep you warm."**

**Jeff almost whispered each word. He was singing it with a soothing voice, prolonging each verse. He didn't know how much of the song he could actually handle, though. The duo's spirits began to calm. Fortunately, the soothing song apparently worked also for pokemon.**

"'Cause all of the stars  
are fading away.  
Just try not to worry  
you'll see them some day.  
Take what you need  
and be on your way  
and stop crying your heart out."  


**Jeff's voice began to shake but he tried to keep it bottled up inside. Depression was poisonous and it infected those around. Why should more of his friends have to suffer for his own faults?**

**  
"Get up.  
Come on.  
Why're you scared?  
You'll never change what's been and gone."**

**Their creased eyes began to close as they nestled against Jeff's warm t-shirt. The feeling of helping them sleep created a warm feeling in Jeff's frigid heart but the two feelings clashed.**

"'Cause all of the stars  
are fading away.  
Just try not to worry  
you'll see them some day.  
Take what you need  
and be on your way  
and stop crying your heart out."  


**Jeff paused. He looked at the two pokemon and noticed that they were sound asleep. Although his audience was at rest, he continued to sing… just for himself. It was worth a try. He was unaware that he was being watched.**

**  
"'Cause all of the stars  
are fading away.  
Just try not to worry  
you'll see them some day.  
Take what you need  
and be on your way  
and stop crying your heart out."  
**

**A pair of yellow eyes watched from behind a tree. They gleamed in the moonlight except when, with each blink, they disappeared completely. Jeff still did not spot his watcher. He was as content as he could possibly be to sing to himself in an attempt to help him through this tough time.**

**  
"We're all of us stars  
we're fading away.  
****Just try not to worry  
you'll see us some day.  
Just take what you need  
and be on your way  
and stop crying your heart out.  
Stop crying your heart out.  
Stop crying your heart out."**

**Jeff's voice began to crack and trail off. He scratched his eye and lay on his back. He quickly shut his eyes in an attempt to escape.**

**The hiding figure took a long, hard, quivering sigh. The pair of yellow eyes turned around and began to walk back into the forest. The green body moved away from the clearing. The dark green tail bobbed side to side with each step.**

"** Take good care of yourself and the others Jeff. I might be back. I don't blame you for holding it against me… I hold it against me, too. "**

**He made no noise as he calmly crept away. The figure's reddish-pink underbelly stood out in the green surroundings. He stopped and turned around. His cool, collected, yellow eyes looked back at his best friend a final time. He shut his shimmering eyes and turned his head forward, disappearing into the darkness of the forest.**

**In his mind, Treecko said, " Goodbye, Jeff… although you don't know it… this time… I really am sorry. Jeff, you will always be my brother. "**

**Jeff, before shutting his eyes completely, looked up at the tree tops and the starry night sky; the full moon cast a blue light on the clearing. Jeff examined the two close to identical twigs in his hands before shutting his eyes.**

**He whispered, "Treecko…**

"_**He's really gone**_**."**


	12. Now Isn't Forever

**Now Isn't Forever**

"**Hey! I'm home!" a smug but deep, calmed voice rang out. It sounded as if it belonged to one of those hardcore surfers who constantly said "radical" and "bodacious". A door could be heard closing as well as two pairs of footsteps.**

**I quickly stood up from my desk where I was drawing a picture of a Geodude for school. My body was not that of my regular maturity. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was my nine year old self. It didn't cross my mind that I should be sixteen… or was it seventeen now? I ran out of my room and pedaled down the stairs. I stopped on the landing to see my brother to my left. He was much taller than I; he was tall enough so that our heads were level when I was three stairs off of the floor. He was an almost fanatic bodybuilder, which was obvious from his suntanned, muscular arms. He smiled at me and took off his shoes. I scanned his belt, which separated his beige Beastie Boys t-shirt from his baggy olive pants and noticed a red and white sphere known as a 'pokeball' on it. ****I could see something green behind his short, dark brown hair that was gelled up****. It was his seventeenth birthday, so he used this milestone as an opportunity to get his first pokemon. **

"**Hey, Jeffrey," my brother, Keanu, said with a mellow tone. "Is Mom home?"**

"**Yeah, she's out back with Chikorita… did you get a pokemon?!" I asked with eagerness.**

"**Yeah… Jeffrey, this is Sawyer, my new friend." From behind Keanu's head jumped down a light green lizard with two green tails and a red underbelly. The lizard pokemon grinned at me. It was the coolest pokemon I had ever seen!**

"**Awesome! That's so cool! Why did you call it Sawyer, Keanu? Why not something like Leafy or Rex?" I asked. My creative vocabulary was lacking considerably at that age. The Treecko gave a hurt look.**

"**First of all, Sawyer's a HE not an IT. Remember that knowing your pokemon's gender is important when forming a bond for when you get your first pokemon. I mean, how would you feel to be called an IT?"**

**I looked at the ground in shame. "Sorry, Sawyer," I apologized. The wood gecko nodded, accepting my request for forgiveness.**

"**Anyways, my favorite book was 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer' and Sawyer means, I think, either wood or woodcutter or something and a Treecko IS a WOOD gecko pokemon," Keanu replied proudly. "Also, both of those are crap names for Sawyer here."**

**The Treecko chuckled and began to curiously look around the hallway. I stared in awe at the miraculous pokemon. I couldn't help but feel jealous.**

"**Well, I'm going to say goodbye to her and then I'm finally off," stated Keanu.**

"'**Off'? You mean you're leaving?!" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yeah, I finally have my first pokemon and I've gotten all I could from Professor Birch's classes, so I have no reason not to!" he explained while disappearing into the kitchen.**

**I sat on the steps and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that he was actually leaving! It just didn't seem fair. Why did my brother, who I idolized, have to leave me here alone?! Did he even think about what he was leaving behind? I knew it was selfish of me and I wouldn't be able to change his mind but I was sad and frustrated.**

**I let out a soft sob through hands which covered my face. I remained there in the dark of my hands for a few minutes. All of a sudden I felt a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned an eye and saw that it was Sawyer! I quickly turned my head away and wiped the tears from my face before looking back. Sawyer let out an all-knowing grin and continued to pat my shoulder.**

"**Thanks, Sawyer," I smiled. "You're a great pokemon."**

**The Treecko blushed and scratched the back of his head. Keanu came back in the hallway, now carrying a massive hiking backpack.**

"**You ready, Sawyer?" Keanu asked him, smiling.**

**It seemed like he was TOO eager to leave.**

**Sawyer nodded, gave me final pat on the shoulder and leaped from the stairs to Keanu's shoulder. **

"**See you around, Jeffrey; we'll be back sometime…"**

"**Bye, Keanu. Bye, Sawyer. I'll see you later. Oh… and it's 'Jeff'!" I replied with a hint of contempt.**

**Keanu and I shook hands and he opened the door. I made eye contact with the yellow eyes lizard before the door created a sight barrier between us. Once they were out of sight, I quickly ran upstairs and jumped face down on my bed. I let out a few uncontrolled weeps before collecting myself in my sheets.**

**I can't believe he's gone.**

**I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at my white ceiling. I started to think about Sawyer, the Treecko.**

**Ever since I've set my eyes on that pokemon I've decided that that would be my first pokemon, no matter what. **

**I don't care how much the Treecko hates me; I'm going to make sure to love it and care for it as much as possible! Eventually we're going to become best friends and we'll battle together, play together, and travel together, just like Keanu and Sawyer! I promise that we're going to become best of friends and NOTHING will be able to drive us apart. Nothing.**

…**Nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jeff's eyes shot open. He blinked back glazed eyes. He looked down to find Corphish and Daedalus sprawled on his chest. Jeff looked to the right side of his head, expecting Treecko to be sleeping beside him. He let out a sad sigh and looked upwards.**

"**It's funny how things turned out…"**

**Jeff felt a heavy, warm breeze blowing onto his left side. It felt kind of dewy. Jeff closed his eyes. The moist wind continued at a continuous pace every four seconds. Irritated and dazed, Jeff opened his eyes and turned his head to his right side.**

**He noticed a large boulder like form beside him. The rock was almost shaped like a face. It appeared to have eyes, a large mouth, and a nose. On the top of the boulder was a large, oddly shaped, pointed crest. On the side, going from the apparent mouth, past the pseudo-left eye was a very deep, gray slash mark, as if somebody cut the rock like King Arthur and Excalibur. Jeff tried to look around the weird rock and found out that attached to the boulder was more boulders. The boulders created a chain, going around in a circle around the group. The stones became smaller as they went along. Jeff was surprisingly passive to the situation.**

"**Was there a crazy avalanche or something?" Jeff thought, staring at the linked rock formation.**

**He turned his head back towards the largest rock. He noticed that the rock, that he thought was an eye, fluttered, revealing a white, glossy interior. Jeff looked back up at the dawn sky. The fact suddenly sunk in. He darted his head towards the face that he thought was a rock and quickly sat up. He scooted away from his head, backing against the tail that was coiled around the campsite.**

"**Is th-that a pok… kemon?"**

**The pokemon opened its mouth and yawned in a bass, throaty groan. The yawn was so powerful that Jeff's hair was blown towards the pokemon on the inhale, but then his whole body was pushed back with the mightier exhale. Corphish and Daedalus were both awoken by Jeff's moving. They stared at the giant sleeping pokemon and jumped to Jeff's side.**

"** An Onix! " Corphish exclaimed.**

"** What's it doing all the way over here?! "**

"**Ok, guys? Climb on my back and we might be able to get over the end of its tail without waking it."**

**It was too late. The Onix lifted up its scarred head, let out a roar and extended its tail; it was like it was stretching. It rose like a tree and towered over the three. It peered down at the travelers and nodded.**

"** Please don't eat me! I'm very sharp and I taste of feet! " Corphish pleaded.**

**Onix licked his lips and grinned. " Don't worry little Corphish, I do not eat other pokemon. "**

**Corphish let out a sigh of relief.**

"** Where exactly am I? I've been lost since yesterday, " Onix asked, looking around him.**

"** You're about a kilometer east of Petalburg City, " Daedalus informed.**

"** What?! They airlifted me to the MAINLAND?! " the large Onix roared.**

**Jeff stepped back; he was sure the Onix would attack them.**

"** They? Who's they? " Daedalus continued to grill.**

"** The humans of Dewford Island! I remember something hit my scar and then I woke up, suspended by two helicopters over the water. I was sure I would die. "**

"** So the humans knocked you out and dumped you here? " Daedalus asked with contempt in his voice.**

"** No. The human's didn't knock me out… they just took me here. I don't remember what happened in between," explained the Onix.**

"** What happened before that? "**

"** I'd… rather not talk about it… " the massive rock snake mumbled, looking away.**

"** Well my name is Daedalus! " the flying type introduced himself in merriment. " That is Corppy, and the human is Jeff. Don't worry, Jeff isn't one of the bad humans. "**

"** It's nice to meet you all. I was called by my c… my name was… just call me Atlas, " the Onix struggled to mumble in a sulking bass.**

"** Nice to meet you, Atlas. That scar on your face looks pretty fresh and… REALLY deep! You should have that bandaged or something. How did you get it? " Daedalus asked.**

**Atlas pretended not to hear him and he looked around the sky and the surrounding scenery. " You don't happen to know how to get back to Dewford… do you? " **

"** The way we're getting there is by ferry… although I don't know why we're bothering to go there, " Daedalus informed him.**

**Jeff, frustrated for being left out of the pokespeech, hopped over Atlas' tail and sulked towards the tree line on the edge on the clearing. He sat down in the grass and looked into the forest.**

**The Onix noticed this and asked, " What's wrong with your human… Jeff? "**

**A wave of solemn feelings returned to the party.**

"** I am sorry, did I say something wrong? " Atlas asked, puzzled and embarrassed. **

"** No, it's not your fault. We've… recently had a Treecko, Jeff's best friend, leave… " Daedalus enlightened the rock snake pokemon.**

"** The green, selfish bastard, " Corphish muttered to himself.**

"** I think I should say something to him, " the Onix told them. " Hey, Jeff! "**

**Jeff didn't turn or reply. For all he knew, Atlas was talking to the others.**

"** Can he understand me? "**

"** Maybe if you scared us half to death two days before tonight, " Corphish told him.**

**Atlas tilted his head in confusion. " I don't understand… "**

"** You seem like a good guy, and, no offense, but it doesn't look like you'd have anyone to tell… " **

**The Onix let out a grunt from his nose. The exhale was so powerful that Daedalus had to dig his talons into the earth to keep from being blown back. Corphish, however, went somersaulting behind him.**

"** …Sorry, " Atlas apologized, scratching the back of his head with his tail, sheepishly. Daedalus nodded and began to explain what had happened with Jeff.**

**Meanwhile, Jeff was still sitting and thinking. He began to remember far back as well as the days which seemed so long ago but were really only less than a week.**

**He thought of the day he first met Treecko. He was being chased by a Scyther and, out of nowhere, the pokemon jumped out and saved him from death. The heroic Treecko had beaten up the assailant and even brought him his backpack after Jeff forgot it. He invited the wood gecko back to his house in gratitude, but Tyrogue must have said something to make Treecko want to leave. Jeff had thought that Treecko had abandoned him, until one year later when he went to get his first pokemon and he saw the green pokemon fighting. Jeff saved Treecko much like Treecko had saved him and they had been friends and travel partners ever since. But then Jeff remembered what happened in Petalburg and how he was afterwards. He got mad at Treecko when he shouldn't have; his pokemon was only trying to help although he didn't know how. Jeff chose not to think about the events following his first gym battle. Instead he went back to remembering the fun times: having a race with Treecko, play fighting with him, joking, and laughing. The times were short but the memories stuck with him and would stay forever.**

**Jeff put a hand to his face and rubbed his sleep-deprived, unblinking eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Atlas' head lying on the ground next to him. The Onix looked at Jeff and smiled warmly before letting out a soft grumble of questioning warmth.**

"**You're wondering what's wrong?" Jeff asked the gigantic serpent.**

**Atlas nodded in reply, even though he already knew the answer.**

"**Well… I'm sorry; I don't even know your name… anyways I… a good friend of mine… my best friend, Treecko… he left. We had an argument, but ever since, he has been acting much different. The whole thing was my fault so I can understand why he was upset. But he was acting very weird… scary… I'm worried about him, but I want him to be happy," Jeff explained, as if talking to a psychiatrist. He didn't know why he was telling this to a pokemon that was a stranger to him. He felt comfortable around this Onix; he felt like they could relate to each other, There was something about him that felt so familiar…**

**Atlas knew he couldn't respond with comprehensible words so he kept his head at ground level and lightly nuzzled Jeff's side, comfortingly. He was almost knocked over by the rock snake's head but he managed to stay upright and able to pet the Onix back.**

"**Thanks…" Jeff answered with some surprise, comforted by the normally terrifying pokemon. **

**Jeff paused before he looked at Atlas and asked, "That's a pretty bad scar; how did you get it?" **

**He uncomfortably pulled his head away from Jeff, his head now rearing up high above the ground. Atlas began to stare over the tree canopies, into the pink, dawn sky. **

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Jeff sheepishly apologized.**

**The towering Onix looked down at him, smiled, and shook his head in reassurance. Using Atlas' body as support, Jeff struggled to stand; his right leg and foot still ached from the cuts. Atlas watched Jeff turn and walk over the grass back to the other two pokemon.**

**In an almost inaudible whisper, Jeff said, "Let's get going."**

**Corphish and Daedalus let out remarks of protest.**

"**You guys are going to have to learn English because I still can't understand what you're saying," he muttered, beginning to get a headache.**

**Corphish picked up a twig in his claws and put it in his mouth. Following that, he pointed out into the forest and began to frantically hop around.**

"**What about Treecko?" Jeff asked, in which the duo replied with a nod. "He made his choice. It's because I didn't respect his wishes that we're in this frigged up mess! So it's about time I just… let him… go… if it's what makes him happy. As long as Treecko's happy, that's all that I care about… he deserves at least that," he exclaimed, lying to himself. **

"** But he's NOT happy! " Corphish yelled, stepping forwards. Daedalus put his wing on the water pokemon's shoulder to calm him down.**

"**So, let's go… lead the way, Dae…" Jeff sighed as if he was holding all his air in his lungs until that point.**

**Daedalus looked at Corphish before nodding and flying ahead. Jeff and Corphish began to follow. Jeff turned around and looked at Atlas.**

"**Thank you, Onix," Jeff said with mild gratitude before turning back around. He began to walk away from him.**

**Atlas' head sunk and he let out a series of low bellows and growls, to which Corphish turned around and began to reply. They got into a conversation.**

**Jeff slowed in his tracks to turn around. "What are you doing, Corphish? Come on." **

"**Corp corphish, phish phish cor corphish!" he responded to Jeff, seemingly trying to explain something.**

"**What are you two talking about? What does he want?"**

**Corphish ran up to Jeff, jumped, and snatched a pokeball from his belt, careful not to hit the center button. He then motioned with the pokeball towards Atlas.**

"**You want me to catch him?!" Jeff asked, almost upset.**

**Corphish nodded vigorously.**

"**I don't want to catch that Onix!" he yelled.**

**Atlas' eyes widened. He turned his rocky head down, feeling hurt and unwanted.**

"**No, I didn't mean it like that, big guy. I mean I don't want to have to take another pokemon unwillingly from their home. It's bad enough that I did that with three already. I couldn't live with myself if I did that again."**

**Atlas roared in protest and shook his head.**

"**I'm sorry, Onix. But you don't want to come with us," insisted Jeff.**

**The rock snake nodded his head in persistence and neared Jeff. **

"**Trust me; I bring bad luck to everyone around me." With that, Jeff turned around and began to follow the troubled Daedalus. He heard the noisy slithering of Atlas behind him. Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned again to face the gigantic pokemon trailing their footsteps.**

"**Do you actually want to come or are you feeling bad for me?" Jeff questioned. He stared into the Onix's warm but hard, staring eyes and he immediately got his answer. "Why would you want to come with me? I'm sure you could have it so much better… Treecko did."**

**Atlas looked off into the distance before he lowered his head to Jeff's level and brushed it against him affectionately.**

"**Nothing I say is going to make you leave… is it?" Jeff questioned.**

**Atlas gave a smug grin and shook his head. Something in Atlas' smile immediately reminded him of Treecko. He felt a little warm, but the memory ****also hurt to think of him.**

"**Would you be genuinely happy to come?" Jeff asked, insecurely.**

**The Onix rolled his eyes and nodded in a persistent agreement. **

"_**If this will make him happy… maybe I SHOULD let him come along. If I couldn't make Treecko happy, I should at least try to make this Onix content. Still… why would he want to come with me?"**_

**Jeff left his thoughts and answered, "Sure… we'd love to have you with us, Onix. Just know that you can leave anytime that you want. No pressure. No guilt. No problem."**

**Atlas was overjoyed; he beamed and let out a joyous roar. Jeff took the pokeball from Corphish and held it in front of him, awaiting the Onix to make it official. The rock snake leaned forwards and tapped his head on the pokeball. He was engulfed in a red beam and went into the pokeball without a struggle. The sphere clicked shut. Without a second thought, Jeff immediately released Atlas from the ball. He towered over the three.**

"**Now let's go," said Jeff impatiently. **

**They nodded and moved around the cliff base and up a hill. Atlas was very careful not to accidentally slither on one of his comrades. They went past the plateau and into the forest. Daedalus flew ahead while Jeff and Corphish rode on Atlas' back.**

"**You sure you don't mind us using you as a train?" Jeff asked the Onix. He shook his head and grinned, squeezing through trees and bushes, following Daedalus. They entered a familiar clearing; it was where they were attacked by Seviper. Daedalus cautiously scouted ahead. He looked at the tree where Seviper was. He saw that the pokemon had disappeared. The tiny swallow also noticed that the tail looked like it was ripped from the bark where it was planted by Treecko. There were small blood spatters on the bark and the grass surrounding the tree.**

"**This is where Seviper attacked us… and where Treecko tried to save me," Jeff remarked glumly.**

**Corphish looked at Daedalus. " It's a good thing he doesn't know what really happened. "**

**Daedalus nodded and urged them to turn east, away from the clearing.**

"** What do you mean? " Atlas asked in a throaty grumble. **

"** Treecko actually chased after Seviper to fight him instead of trying to save Jeff. I don't know why he did that, either. He should have known better, " Daedalus informed.**

"** Maybe he had a good reason… " the giant serpent mused. **

"** Either way, it looks like Treecko came back and finished what he started… and I don't think he left the number of his insurance company, " Corphish ruminated, inspecting the damage.**

**Atlas turned and followed Daedalus through the forest. Corphish and the Taillow struck up a conversation about Piplups.**

"** What's the deal with them? Are they a fish or a bird? " Corphish asked, almost frustrated.**

"** They're obviously birds, numbskull! " Daedalus retorted, somewhat offended.**

"** Sure they LOOK like birds, but they can swim, can't fly, and can shoot water from their mouths! " **

"** What about Peeko? She can swim and shoot water! " he confidently stated.**

"** But she can fly! Piplups can't! "**

**Daedalus sighed at the hopeless conversation and changed the subject. " Speaking of Peeko… I wonder how SHE'S doin'! " Daedalus grinned, thinking about the Wingull they had met earlier.**

"** Keep your dirty wings off of her! " Corphish shot.**

"** Are you saying that she's out of my league? " Daedalus asked as he grinned competitively. **

"** Yes, what if I am? "**

"** So you're saying YOU'RE in HER league? "**

"** Hah! NO! Could she BE any more out of my league? "**

"** So, you're saying we're in the same league? "**

"** No! You're a stud compared to me. But still not good enough for Peeko! "**

**Daedalus paused and flew on. " We're getting kind of into an uncomfortable discussion here… "**

**Corphish looked around, uncomfortably. " SO… food! What's the deal with THAT?! "**

**The contented Atlas remained silent the whole time and smiled. Jeff shifted uncomfortably on the rocky transport. Although he couldn't get comfy he was happily shocked that the Onix's body was actually quite warm as opposed to what he thought would have been stone cold. Atlas continued to slither around trees, where Jeff had to bring his legs up from the rock snake's sides so they wouldn't be crushed between the stone and the tree trunks. The forest moved by them quickly. Daedalus flew hastily while he talked to Corphish, with some nervousness in his voice.**

**Jeff sighed. "Ok, Daedalus, stop. You stop as well, Onix."**

**The two pokemon stopped and looked at Jeff in confusion.**

"**Dae, I may be a human, but I'm not an idiot!"**

**Daedalus didn't even try to lie; he looked away in guilt. Atlas, however, was genuinely confused.**

"**We're not going to Petalburg… you brought us in the wrong direction to find Treecko!"**

**Corphish's heart sunk; their plan was exposed and left out in the wind.**

"** Is this true? " Atlas asked Daedalus, who weakly nodded in reply; he still did not make eye contact.**

"**You know I don't want him gone, but we can't FORCE him to come with us! He has a mind of his own… and I want to respect that," explained Jeff with heavy repentance.**

**The Taillow opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped himself knowing it would be in vain.**

"**We're not going to look for Treecko…" Daedalus and Corphish's heads sunk. "…but we're not going back to Petalburg, either." Their grief turned to confusion.**

"** We aren't?! But why?! " Atlas growled in shock.**

"**For now… we're going home. Daedalus, go straight to Oldale Town and then we make a hard right. Let's go."**

**Without much choice, he nodded and flew in the direction he was flying in.**

"** I can't believe this, " the rock snake grumbled. " Where does Jeff live? "**

"** In the gym battle he said that he was from Littleroot Town, " Corphish explained.**

**Daedalus stopped flying in his tracks and hovered in place. An organ twisting silence ensued. Corphish's eyes widened at his misdeed. Daedalus wasn't supposed to know that!**

"** …Did you say… 'gym battle'? " he asked coldly.**

**Corphish looked around frantically. " Uhhh…yes! Wh…while you were in the… the pokemon center, Jeff was out getting you medicine and he decided to go into the local WORK OUT gym to WORK OUT. Then he accidentally stepped on this guy's foot and then they started to fight…it was pr…pretty cool… "**

"** I'm sorry I missed seeing that, then, " Daedalus remarked, flying forward again.**

**After a little while of traipsing the sunlit woodland, Daedalus had an idea. " Instead of going to the town up ahead and then turning at a right angle, why don't we cut diagonally to the right and that will half our travel time. "**

"** Good idea, Featherhead, " Corphish complimented. " I don't think the good people who I steal satellite signals from would be too happy with Goliath here slithering over their… twelve buildings. "**

"** Just because I don't eat Corphish's now doesn't mean I can't start, " Atlas threatened, good-naturedly. **

**Corphish grinned nervously and backed into Jeff's arms. They continued to move through the dense forest and entered Route 101.**

"**Route 101…" Jeff muttered to himself. "Let's get through here as fast as we can!" he ordered to the rest of the group.**

**Daedalus flew quicker and Atlas speedily followed him. They moved from the forest onto the path that led from Littleroot to Oldale Town. Jeff remembered happy memories from this path. He could clearly see him and Treecko walking away from the town, poking fun at each other and sharing a laugh. He quickly shut his eyes hard. It hurt his heart to think about. **

"** Is that it? " Daedalus asked, pointing ahead to a good sized town. The biggest building was Professor Birch's lab, which was closest to them. The community omitted a sorrowfully, familiar ambience. **

"** I think it is, " grumbled Corphish. " It's not as bad as that awful Petalburg City! " **

"** Yeah… it's actually kind of nice… for a human city, " Daedalus remarked. " And there's only a few of those things that humans go around in… what are they called… BWMs or something? "**

**They began to near the side of the lab. Atlas was incredibly cautious, so he crawled in the middle of the empty road.**

"** Cars, bird brain… cars. Also, it's BMWs… I see a lot of celebrities driving them on TV along with Porsches, "**

"** A 'Porsche'? Is that a pokemon? " Daedalus asked Corphish.**

"** No! …NO! It's a CAR! Like we were just talking about...? " Corphish asked, a little frustrated.**

"** Krabby today, are we? " Daedalus grinned, sticking his tongue out at Corphish. " How do you watch TV anyways? "**

"** I stole a TV from the Oldale pokemon center along with about four things of extension cords, so that I could watch it from my pond. I bribed a Magnemite into hooking up the satellite signals with the TV, " Corphish explained proudly.**

"** Wow… I… " Daedalus pictured Corphish running through the forest with a TV over his head. The image caused him to burst into laughter.**

**A glass door was heard being swung open from the lab. The mildly husky Professor Birch ran out to inspect the Onix.**

"**Jeff?! Is that you?!" he yelled to them, removing his hands from the pockets of his white lab coat to shade his eyes from the sunlight. The brown haired professor was obviously confused as to why Jeff was back in Littleroot Town so soon. He indicated that his assumptions were correct by scratching his thick brown beard in confusion.**

**Jeff gave him a quick glance before he turned forwards and directed Atlas down the main street. The rock snake pokemon attracted a great detail of attention from the town's inhabitants. A few people gazed at the beast through their opened windows, while others abruptly closed their curtains. Jeff pointed to his white house, which now had bits of the front painted an odd pale gray-green color. **

**He noticed that the driveway had no car in it. That must have meant that his mom was out shopping in Petalburg. Atlas slithered into the driveway and let out a low sigh. Jeff and Corphish dismounted and Daedalus flew onto the human's shoulder.**

"**Sorry, Onix. Do you want to wait out here or inside your pokeball?" Jeff asked him.**

**The rocky serpent laid his head on the tarmac, indicating that he was fine outside.**

**Jeff nodded and picked up Corphish. He walked with his pokemon up the front steps and took a key from his pocket. He inserted the metal unlocking device into the keyhole.**

**Jeff stopped in mid unlocking. "I never thought I'd be back here so soon… and like this…" he thought. He finished opening the lock and placed the key back in his pocket. The door creaked open, revealing an unoccupied hallway.**

"…**And this is my home," the human explained to his pokemon. "You guys must be starving; the kitchen is straight ahead."**

"** Kit…chen? " Daedalus asked, oblivious.**

"** It's where humans keep their food, " enlightened Corphish.**

"** So is it like a place where they hunt for… whatever it is that they eat? "**

"** No, Featherhead… no hunting. All of there food is already dead and they keep it in a kitchen for storage. "**

"** Pfft… typical humans. Don't even hunt for themselves. ME… I hunt for MY Weedles and Caterpies! " Daedalus proudly exclaimed.**

"** So THAT'S why you're always looking at Atlas like he's a giant Wurmple! Not to mention why your breath always stinks! " Corphish laughed, poking fun.**

**Daedalus smirked and entered the kitchen, looking around in awe. Corphish pointed to the giant, white box-like appliance. He looked at the indent in the left door of it, which was the ice dispenser. It had two levers where you put the glasses to obtain either water or ice. He and Daedalus pushed a chair over to the left door of it and Corphish hopped up onto it.**

"** I've never seen one of whatever these things are in a fridge before… I wonder what it does, " he said, motioning to the device.**

**Coprhish outstretched a claw and pressed the lever on the left. The hole above the lever, on the fridge, emitted a gentle trickle of water. The liquid dampened his claw and he became very pleased.**

"** Aww, it's water! " Corphish stated happily. He merrily splashed Daedalus, who waited below. The Taillow shook off the water and flew up beside him.**

"** Great, but what does the other one do? " he asked, nudging Corphish with his wing.**

**Corphish reached with his claw and pressed the other button, holding it down. A terrifying mechanical humming came from the button. It sounded almost like a Sceptile blowing its nose for a long time. They jumped back but Corphish still kept his claw on the lever. From the hole, out shot semi-circle blocks of ice, which barraged the two unsuspecting pokemon. They let out shocked cries as they fell from the chair and onto the white tile.**

"** It knows blizzard! Get it! " Corphish yelled in fear and anger. He opened his pincer and unleashed a volley of clear bubbles, which hit the levers. As a result of being hit, the machine spat out more ice. The blocks hit Daedalus who was righting himself on the floor.**

"** You jackass! " Corphish yelled at the inanimate device, unleashing more bubbles at the fridge.**

**Jeff, who still stood in the hallway, broke a grin at the antics. He chose not to intervene since they would probably tire themselves out soon.**

**Jeff sensed movement behind him. A shadow moved over his body. He turned to move but he couldn't react in time. He felt something like a hammer hit the back of his closely planted knees. His legs buckled and he fell to his knee caps with a cry. His right, freshly relocated kneecap filled with pain. The knees impacted the hardwood floor but before he could retaliate Jeff felt another blunt blow in his spine. He fell to his stomach and something hard began to crush his left hand, while something else grabbed his right hand and pulled it behind his back. His left hand was pulled behind his back to meet his right hand and the same thing that crushed his left began to press on both hands.**

"**Eerrrrgh," Jeff snarled.**

"**Hit," said a smooth voice.**

"**What?" he asked the clenched teeth.**

"**Hitmonlee monlee," replied the familiar tone.**

**The pressure on his hands was taken off. He rolled over to find the brown, long-legged body of Hitmonlee standing over him, grinning. The brown pokemon outstretched a hand to help Jeff up. He returned the grin and took his hand.**

**Corphish and Daedalus rushed into the hallway to see what the commotion was about. Corppy pointed his opened claw at Hitmonlee as Daedalus stepped forwards.**

"** Who the hell are you and what did you do to Jeff?! " trilled the bird, threateningly.**

**Hitmonlee glared at the bird and stepped forwards.**

"**It's ok, guys. I know Hitmonlee. He's with me!" Jeff explained, still holding onto Hitmonlee's hand.**

**With a large jerk of his arm, the kicking pokemon pulled Jeff to his feet. The human stepped between Daedalus and Hitmonlee to prevent a possible clash between the two. Hitmonlee looked at Jeff and grinned contently.**

"** It's nice to see you again, Jeff, " the brown pokemon told him.**

"**It's nice to see you too, Hitmonlee," replied Jeff.**

**Daedalus and Corphish's jaws dropped in shock. Jeff looked at them blankly. He then realized why the duo was staring at him so oddly.**

"**I'm sorry to get your hopes up, but I still can't understand you guys. I've been living with Hitmonlee for so long that I can understand him through his tone of voice and his body gestures… I can't actually understand his words. He's part of the family."**

**Their heads sunk in disappointment.**

"**Oh yeah… Hitmonlee? This is Corppy and this is Daedalus. And this is obviously Hitmonlee."**

"** And the Onix snoozing in our driveway? "**

"**That's Onix… he's with us."**

"** His name is actually Atlas… but Jeff doesn't know that, " Daedalus informed him.**

"** He knows YOUR name! How did he manage that? " Hitmonlee asked the Taillow, imposingly. **

"** It's kind of a long story… " Daedalus explained.**

"**Tyr…err… Hitmonlee? Can I talk to you upstairs privately?"**

**The Hitmonlee nodded and followed Jeff up the stairs to the right of the doorway. Daedalus and Corphish followed, curious of this 'upstairs'.**

"**I see that your blunt sense of humor hasn't changed," said Jeff through a grin, rubbing his hurt hands.**

"** I couldn't resist, " laughed Hitmonlee.**

**They reached the top of the stairs. Jeff and the fighting pokemon walked into the pseudo fighting dojo where they always practiced martial arts. Corphish and Daedalus, however, wandered into Jeff's room. The two in the hardwood gym sat against the wall beside a new punching bag in the corner. Jeff lightly pushed it, causing it to swing like a pendulum. **

"** It's been pretty lonely sparring by myself… " Hitmonlee explained with a solemn smirk.**

"**Sorry… I can imagine how you feel…" answered Jeff in apology.**

"** It's not your fault. Arceus, Jeff, you apologize too much! If a tree falls in the forest you can't say you were responsible because you weren't there to prop it back up! "**

"**I… don't know…" Jeff mumbled. "Hitmonlee, I have a strange question…"**

"** Shoot. "**

"**How…do you eat… and talk?" awkwardly asked Jeff. **

**Hitmonlee took a half full bottle of water from beside him and brought it to his face. He tipped it to where one would think his mouth would be. Jeff expected water to pour down his front and was shocked when that didn't happen. The water went from the bottle to his face before seemingly evaporating on impact. Jeff was left speechless.**

"** What? Didn't you pay attention during your pokemon biology class? I have really fine pores in that area of my face. It's called diffusion… ring any bells, college boy? "**

"**That was amazing, Hit," Jeff gaped. "Can you do that with solid food, too?"**

**He nodded. " The food turns into particles on impact with the pores and goes into my stomach. "**

"**That's so cool… you talk the same way… through your pores or whatever, I mean?"**

"** No! I talk with my feet! " Hitmonlee grinned, bringing a foot and his sharp toes to Jeff's neck, kidding his friend.**

"**I could tell by the heartwarming greeting you gave me! Y'almost dislocated my knee again!" Jeff tried to smile, hitting the foot away from his neck. "That reminds me… how's Bayleef doing? She like your new form?" Jeff asked, ribbing the fighting type with a playful punch to the waist. Hitmonlee visibly blushed and returned a shove, although it was much harder, knocking Jeff to the wooden floor. Hitmonlee felt a bit guilty for hitting Jeff so hard, so he helped him back upright. **

"** Bay's doing fine… I guess… I… don't know if she likes it or not… So… a Taillow, a Corphish, and an Onix! Not bad for your first week as a trainer! " complimented the kicking pokemon.**

"**That's the thing… " Jeff began.**

"** Hey, what happened to the little green ass? " interrupted Hitmonlee.**

**Jeff went silent and turned his head away. Hitmonlee felt a great stone burden his heart from guilt.**

"** Oh Arceus… Jeff… I'm so sorry… how did he die? " he asked sympathetically, although jumping to conclusions.**

"**No no! He didn't die… I don't think… please Arceus, no…" Jeff answered, his voice gradually getting softer.**

"** Then what happened?! "**

"**I'll tell you… but there's something else I need to tell you, too."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Corphish and Daedalus walked around Jeff's room, admiring all of the different things. The Taillow flew up onto Jeff's bed, followed by Corphish, who clawed his way up the sheets. The ruffian pokemon eyed the movie posters which feature the black-grey, dog-like Mightyena and the Grovyle, who instantly reminded him of Treecko.**

"** Those were both great movies… Nychus… that Grovyle… reminds me of… nevermind. "**

**Corphish collapsed on the soft, cotton sheets of the mattress. He began to roll about them, semi-contently.**

"** THIS reminds me of him… " Daedalus said, pecking at a life-sized Treecko plush toy that he found sitting on the bed.**

"** Hmm… the eyes and cheeks are ALL wrong! " Corphish stated, examining the Treecko.**

"** He must really admire Treeckos, " thought Daedalus out loud, nudging the plush toy over on the bed.**

"** Yeah… he does… " Corphish muttered, withholding something.**

"** He's probably taking Treecko's leaving harder than we thought. "**

"** Um… right. Because he wanted to get Treecko back SO badly that he came home instead of looking for him. "**

"** It just doesn't seem like Jeff would let this go so easily… do you really think he gave up and let it be? "**

"** You know what, Featherhead? I think he has. "**

"** You remember how hard he took it when Treecko left temporarily! You'd think he'd at least be the same way when Treeck left for real… but he's hardly showing anything at all! "**

"** I don't know… but what I DO know is that THIS bed is really soft! " pointed out Corphish, sprawling on the neat covers. Daedalus flew over to the window and peered out. He looked down upon the driveway where Atlas was waking up from a deserved nap. The rock snake pokemon yawned, causing the windows to tremble.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Jeff finished telling Hitmonlee what had happened. He recapped the story with surprising apathy. The kicking pokemon felt very badly for his friend and anger coursed through him when thinking about the Treecko who abandoned Jeff.**

"** That jackass… " Hitmonlee muttered. " Don't worry, Jeff… we're better off without him anyways. "**

"…**If only that were true."**

"** You know it's true, pal! He's a selfish, arrogant prick who only thinks about what's in his best interests! He left you, so why should YOU feel bad?! "**

"**He was my… one of my best friends, Hitmonlee! I had to have done SOMETHING!" Jeff insisted with heavy woe bearing down on him.**

"** I'M your best friend, Jeff! Trust me… he's not worth what you're putting yourself through! "**

**Jeff let out a deep sigh and paused. **

"**I've decided to stop trying to be a trainer."**

**The fighting pokemon gaped at Jeff for a moment.**

"** You can't be serious! Not because of this! "**

"**No, not just because of this…" Jeff explained with an uncaring monotone tenor. "Ever since I started becoming a confident trainer, it all went to hell! Kristie was with Alan. I couldn't command my pokemon or even myself! I didn't even win my first gym battle on my own, Treecko bailed me out! Then our plan with that Nidoking went to crap. I hit my own pokemon for Arceus' sakes! I'm surprised they ALL didn't leave when I did that! I can't even get my own starting pokemon to stay with me."**

**Hitmonlee was going to protest but Jeff stood up before he had a chance to. Without a word, he limped to the door of the hardwood dojo.**

"**I've got to go break it to my pokemon."**

"** Oh yeah?! THEN what are you going to do with them? " Hitmonlee shot at him, getting up to follow Jeff.**

"**Then they can finally go home. They'll no longer be mine," he replied.**

**In frustration, Hitmonlee spun around and kicked the punching bag with such force that it swung up and hit the ceiling before coming back down and dangled around in circles. **

"** DAMNIT, JEFF! " he yelled with a significantly raised voice, stopping Jeff in his tracks. " I know you think that if you do this you'll be able to start over from before you left for the lab to get that Treecko, BUT YOU WON'T! I'll still be a Hitmonlee, Kristie will still be with Alan, Treecko will still be gone for good, you'll still have three pokemon to take care of, and you'll still be a pokemon trainer! "**

**Jeff turned and locked his green eyes with his friend in a cold stare. Hitmonlee glared back, not budging an inch. He needed to prove his point… for Jeff's sake. The glare-off kept for several seconds.**

"** Let it go, Jeff… " the arrogant kicking pokemon ordered, brown eyes still fixated on the human's.**

**Jeff turned to leave to his room, followed by Hitmonlee. They crossed the blue carpeted hallway and walked into Jeff's spacious room. He threw his backpack down my the bed, as it was quite heavy. Corphish and Daedalus were nested on the bed, the sun warming their backs from the window behind them. Daedalus was sneaking something into Jeff's backpack, but the human took no notice of it.**

"**Guys… I need to talk to you. Can you wake up Onix so…" Jeff was interrupted by Hitmonlee forcefully pulling back on his arm.**

"** Jeff, don't do this! "**

**Jeff yanked his arm from Hitmonlee's grasp. Meanwhile, Corphish threw Jeff's alarm clock down at Atlas to wake him from his deserved nap. The clock let out a final 'PIDGEO' before exploding in wood, gears, springs, and wings. Atlas woke up with a sharp snort and looked up at the apparent assailant. **

"** Hey, Atlas! Get up here for a group meeting before I start bringing out the sexual innuendo insults! " Corphish called from the window. The rock serpent grumbled and brought his head to level with the second story window over looking the driveway.**

"**Ok, guys… this is hard for me to say so I'll just say it!"**

**The pokemon leaned in with a bit of worry and curiosity.**

"**I've decided to stop trying to become a pokemon trainer. You guys can leave if you want."**

**Following the bold words were a barrage of comments and protests.**

**Corphish's cries were the most noticeable and obnoxious, although Jeff still could not decipher them. " Could that idea BE any stupider?! Get a hold of yourself, Jeff! "**

**Atlas also let out a frustrated rumble of frustration, causing loose items on Jeff's end table and desk to fall over. " How am I supposed to get to Dewford?! He can't leave me, too! "**

**Much to Hitmonlee's surprise, Daedalus smiled, closed his eyes and nodded. The smile said, " I'm proud of you, Jeff, " but his eyes had a burdened longing in them. The flying type's head sunk but the smile in his beak remained. It was as if he felt like he failed them.**

**Jeff honestly was happy that he couldn't hear the rantings and insults of his pokemon at this point. It made the decision so much more easy. Although he still got the main idea of what the collective protest was.**

"**Enough you guys… I made up my mind!" This shut the pokemon's traps. "I'm going to the lab to return my pokedex and pokeballs… I'll meet you guys downstairs," ordered Jeff in a flustered mumble.**

**The trio indignantly marched downstairs, while Atlas simply lowered his rocky head from the window to down by the front door. Jeff picked up his backpack again and walked over to his desk underneath the two posters. He looked at the many items knocked over by the growl of Atlas. One of the many articles was a face down picture. He tipped up the picture and placed it in both of his hands. It was a photograph of his brother, Keanu, and the Treecko, Sawyer. Both who he greatly admired.**

"**I'm sorry… I couldn't do it. I couldn't be like you…" Jeff thought back to what he had said the day that those two left. He vowed that nothing would drive him and his own Treecko apart. "I let you down… I couldn't keep my promise."**

**With that, he gently and carefully placed the photograph to its original upright position on the desk. Jeff hobbled out of the room, his foot and quadricep wounds still giving his right leg grief. He turned left to go down the stairs after his pokemon. He saw them angrily waiting in the porch, talking about what was probably Jeff's decision. Jeff walked into the hallway and turned to face them.**

**All of a sudden he heard a sweet voice behind him.**

"** Jeff?! " asked the soothing, feminine voice.**

**The person in question turned around to see Bayleef standing in the hallway. She twirled the leaf on her head around in delight.**

"**Bayleef!" Jeff greeted in return.**

**The green sauropod ran towards the human. Upon reaching Jeff, she reared her forelegs up onto Jeff's quadriceps and released two vines from her leafy necklace which wrapped around his waist in a hugging fashion. He smiled and bent down to reprise the action. After a moment, they released each other from the mutual bond. **

"** It's nice to see you again! "**

"**Thanks, Bay." Like Hitmonlee, Bayleef could be understood by Jeff since they had been around each other for so long. It was through their motions and tone that this relatively lucky skill was established. Jeff had still wished that he actually knew what they were saying, though.**

**Bayleef looked around Jeff to see the three pokemon in the porch. She noticed that the original team member was listening.**

"** Where's Treecko? " she asked eagerly.**

**Upon that question, Hitmonlee furiously scowled at no one in particular and subconsciously kicked a propped up umbrella, immediately snapping it in half. Everyone turned their heads to the enraged fighting pokemon.**

**With a cold, unrepentant tenor, he answered, " … My bad. "**

**Jeff turned his head, back to face the hopeful Bayleef. He paused and looked deeply into her red eyes.**

"** He's gone. "**

**He watched her smile instantaneously fade into a broken frown. The red eyes began to ripple as tears started to flood them. Jeff turned away and opened the front door to leave. The distressed Bayleef bounded up the stairs away from them.**

**Hitmonlee reached out his rather stubby arm to try to go after her, but he also noticed that Jeff and his pokemon had already made it down the walkway and onto the sidewalk. Torn between which he should go after, he took his own oath and he let his feet do the talking. They were jumping down the front steps and running after Jeff before his friend made a huge mistake.**

**Hitmonlee's powerful legs caught him up to the Taillow, Corphish, human, and the Onix, whose back they were all sitting upon, in no time at all. **

"** You can't stop becoming a trainer, Jeff! We've all talked and your pokemon don't want to go home… they've moved on… why can't you? And what about all of our training for those years?! "**

"**Arceus, Hit, I'm not having this conversation with you again! My mind's made up!" Jeff retorted, as stubborn as a Tauros.**

**They neared the largest structure in town… Birch's lab, which seconded as a classroom. The walls of the building's exterior were a clean white color. The paint wasn't even peeling from the sides; it was like it was brand new. Atlas slithered in front of the spotless glass doors and the three dismounted and landed beside Hitmonlee. Atlas then moved away from the entrance and curled up on the grassy path to the left of the large edifice. Jeff opened the glass door and held it open for Daedalus, Corphish, and Hitmonlee.**

**Inside the spacious, but this time, clean room were many shelves containing text books and biological encyclopedias. Essays were crammed between the books, but were done so in a tidy, organized fashion. There was a video-phone in the left corner of the machine-laden room. The devices looked like they were used for physical and internal research of pokemon; Jeff had only seen a few of them in action. In the far right side of the room was Professor Birch's desk, but he was not at it. Instead, he was at the farthest end of the room next to a pedestal with three pokeballs on it. Beside him was a kid who looked like he was in his early teens. **

**Just as the door behind Jeff closed, the kid picked up a pokeball and held it against his red shirt before beginning to place it in his tattered, blue jeans. When the door clicked shut, creating a loud echo around the spacious room, Professor Birch and the guy turned around.**

"**Jeff! I was hoping I could have a chat with you… come on over here!" Professor Birch called out warmly.**

**Jeff nodded and walked over to the two, followed by his pokemon. The teen walked up to him and outstretched a hand. He shook the guy's hand and introduced himself, "I'm Jeff."**

"**Hey, I'm Sam," he replied. "That's a lot of cool pokemon you have there! You must be a pokemon trainer, too… I just became one."**

**Jeff shifted in his spot, uncomfortably. "Well, I am for about four more minutes…" he answered softly so Professor Birch wouldn't immediately hear.**

"**You're quitting? Before you do, can we have a battle? It'd kinda be my first battle and your last battle," Sam asked, hopefully.**

"**I guess that'd be ok… I have to talk to the professor first, though," replied Jeff.**

**Hitmonlee grabbed Jeff's arm once more, saying, " Please, Jeff… Treecko isn't worth giving up all of your work. "**

**He kneeled down to Hitmonlee's level and whispered in his ear boldly, "As long as I keep thinking of and remembering what I did to Treecko… I can never be a pokemon trainer. And the memories and guilt aren't leaving any time soon…"**

**He pulled his arm away from the kicking pokemon and walked up to Professor Birch. Hitmonlee sighed and walked towards the table with the two remaining pokeballs.**

"**So, Jeff! Wow, an Onix! How did you manage to pull that one off?" Professor Birch asked with a large grin.**

"**I find me asking myself that same question…" Jeff half-grinned and began to open his mouth but was interrupted.**

"**That's a fine Taillow you have there, too! His forked, tail feathers are notably longer than the average Taillow. That's a large plus when it comes to mating season."**

**Jeff tried to open his mouth again but had his words stolen, again.**

"**Say, I don't see Treecko… where is the green little troublemaker, anyways?"**

**Jeff's heart sunk deeper. He dodged the question like a live grenade. He decided he would blurt out what he was going to say before being interrupted again.**

"**I'm qui…"**

"** HEY JEFF! "**

"**WHAT? WHAT HITMONLEE?!" Jeff yelled in frustration at the pokemon over by the two pedestals. The other humans and pokemon sweat dropped.**

"** I think you should battle that kid. He seems really antsy to start his journey! "**

**Annoyed, Jeff ignored him and turned back to the professor.**

"** Battle him or I'll tell the other pokemon about your… 'first' pokemon… "**

**Jeff's entire body froze. He managed to creak his head to face Hitmonlee. Stunned, he gazed into his eyes to see if he was serious. Even if it was a bluff, Jeff didn't want to take the chance. "This'll have to wait, Professor… Hey Sam! Battle time!"**

"**Actually, wait!" The Professor budged between the two humans, passively. "I kind of just cleaned my lab and I don't want bubbles or anything messing up my freshly finished essays. Also, Sam? I think you should get to know your pokemon a little first before throwing him straight into a battle! The better you two know each other the better you two will get along both on and off the field!"**

**Sam nodded in agreement. Jeff fell back into his maze of thoughts before the professor nudged him with the words, "Is that ok, Jeff?"**

"**Uhh… yeah, suits me fine," he answered.**

"**But, Jeff, aren't you…" Sam started to ask but was cut off.**

"**Professor, I'm…" Jeff interrupted but was disrupted, himself.**

**Professor Birch had barged into the sentence. "Jeff! Can I ask you a favor?"**

**He bit his inner lip in frustration but nodded, as he wanted to be polite for the teacher who he admired.**

"**Great! Being an accomplished trainer, can you come into my class tomorrow and explain to some of my students what your journey has been like so far as a trainer and how you and your pokemon are getting along? They would be honored to hear what you have to say," asked Birch.**

**Jeff laughed out loud at the apparent irony before uncomfortably shifting around.**

"**Fate is out to get me," he thought with a defeated laugh. "…I guess that would be ok," he finally replied with uncertainty.**

"**Great! Thanks, Jeff! I owe you one!"**

'**I owe you one.'**

**The words cut through Jeff like a lance. The reminiscences of saving and being saved by Treecko pervaded his thoughts, high-jacking them. He began to wonder if his former green friend needed to be saved right now. Jeff awoke from the contemplation when he noticed he was blankly staring into oblivion.**

"**Uh…yeah. Sure. No problem," he replied, a bit hazed.**

"**Great, I'll see you tomorrow! I'm going to lock up the lab now, the sun is setting…" Professor Birch said, merrily.**

**Jeff, Sam, and the pokemon walked out of the lab, the bright lights being turned off darkening the room behind them. Outside was now a sharp dark blue which the ground was shaded. The sun had departed to their right, shining only a few streams of orange across the blue.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow," said Sam, unable to take his eyes off of the sleeping, rock snake giant.**

**Jeff tilted his head in confusion. "But you got your first pokemon today," he pointed out.**

"**I'm not leaving for another three weeks at the end of the semester… so I'm excited to see what you have to say tomorrow," Sam answered, beginning to walk away from them. Without turning his back, he said, "It looks like you're still a trainer…"**

**Jeff returned the slumbering Atlas to his pokeball and gathered his pokemon around him.**

"…'**still'?"**

**They began to walk down the long road, south to Jeff's house. The night humidity burdened on their bodies.**

"…**never."**


	13. Home is Where the Heart is

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**Jeff, Hitmonlee, Daedalus, and Corphish walked into the dark house. There was a gloomy aura accompanying the lightless abyss of the home. There was an eerie silence with the exception of one discouraging noise: a feminine sobbing of a pokemon coming from upstairs. Much to Jeff's surprise, there was still no one home to tend to either the darkness or the cries. He decided to flick on the light. A blinding flash of fluorescent beams temporarily impaired their vision.**

"** I'd better get that, " Hitmonlee said, gesturing to the noise.**

"**Should I come?" asked the worried human.**

"** You're in no situation to be comforting anyone… comfort YOURSELF and then you can help! " the kick boxer-like pokemon answered angrily. " And go have a shower… you smell awful. "**

"** THANK YOU! I've been trying to get him to for the past two days! " Corphish chuckled.**

**Hitmonlee walked upstairs and they heard a door shut.**

**Jeff cleared his throat. "You guys can do whatever you want; I'm going to go have that shower." He walked up the stairs and entered the second floor hallway. He opened the door which was right next to his room on the far side. Jeff flicked on a blinding fluorescent light and took a dark green towel from the basket of clean laundry which he slung over the towel rack. He undressed himself before stepping into the spacious shower. Jeff turned on the tap and the nozzle released multiple jets of extremely hot water, which was just the way he liked his showers. The warm water hit his back, creating hot steam on impact.**

**He grabbed a bottle of Dial body wash in an attempt to cleanse himself of the dirt and mud which was really stuck on. The pressurized water attempted to pry the dried blood from his body, but it stubbornly clung to his wounds. The hot jets stung his gash of a leg wound, as well as the sole of his foot. The painfully hot temperature was very soothing once he got used to it. Jeff began to think as the warmth relaxed his mind.**

"**Maybe Hitmonlee's right… maybe you SHOULD grow up. It's so hard… but you're a mature guy… you can get past this. Give it a try… Try being more cheerful tomorrow. All you're doing is dragging your friends down. You still don't have to be a trainer, though. Just go into the class, tell them about your journey, show them your pokemon, and answer any questions. It'll be a piece of cake… you can prove Hitmonlee wrong. Think of this realistically… what good is being upset doing you? Exactly! So just buck up for at least tonight and tomorrow and we'll see what happens from there! Ok? Ok! Ok, then! …Ok."**

**The water was really helping his mood.**

"**If only you had a hot shower right after you dealt with Nidoking… or right after you found out about Kristie and Alan. That would have made things so much easier on everyone… NO! Snap out of it, Jeff! You're not a whiny, weak quitter, are you?! Yes, you are. NO YOU'RE NOT! Promise to cheer up!" Jeff pledged after trying to quell his two conflicting mindsets. He knew he wanted the optimistic one to win, but the ball and chain of the repenting thoughts still weighed the other down. "Come on, Jeff…"**

**He winced as he rubbed the anti-bacterial body wash into his leg wound.**

"**I'm surprised that it's not infected… who knows what that Seviper killed with it?" Jeff muttered, inspecting the deep gash which was only a little red around the edges.**

**He pushed in the tap of the shower and the water ceased. The steam filled bathroom made it almost impossible to see where his towel was. Jeff walked out of the shower, his hand outstretched, and he managed to find the towel, which he wrapped around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and steam flooded into the hallway. Jeff fully opened the door to see Hitmonlee walking to a stop in front of the door.**

**Uncomfortable that he was in only a towel, Jeff awkwardly asked, "Hey… What's up?" **

**Hitmonlee scratched his head. " I talked to Bayleef; I told her that Treecko only ran off. Your great choice of words made it seem like he was dead. She's still pretty upset. Did you disinfect your leg? " he asked, pointing to the cut.**

"**I put anti bacterial soap on i…"**

"** Not good enough. Are you going to put disinfectant on it or do you want me to? "**

"**Fine… but interrupt me again and I'll punch you in where ever it is your that mouth is!" Jeff threatened with a friendly grin.**

**Hitmonlee chuckled before turning right. Jeff turned left to go to his room but Hitmonlee grabbed his arm.**

"**Can't I get some clothes first?" asked Jeff, confused.**

**Hitmonlee shook his head. " Bayleef is in there, she'll probably want to talk to you. "**

"**Fine," Jeff reluctantly agreed, walking towards his parent's bedroom.**

"** I don't see why humans wear clothes anyways. "**

"**It's because we're ashamed and we almost always have the undeniable need to fit in," Jeff informed, grinning.**

**They walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Jeff took out a med-kit that was stashed in the end table. He opened it and took out a spray bottle. As he began to spray the yellow-green liquid on his leg, in a grimace, he said, "I've decided to take your advice, Hitmonlee. I'm going to take care of myself."**

"** So you're still a trainer? "**

**Jeff avoided the question. "…I dunno yet."**

"** I need you to promise me something… " Hitmonlee spoke up. Jeff nodded in agreement. " Promise you won't go after Treecko… "**

**He was left surprised and speechless.**

"** No good can come from it. He'll only drag you back down the hell hole you're climbing out of! …Promise? "**

**Jeff didn't make eye contact, but he gave a quick nod. He finished bandaging his wound and walked out of his parent's room, still wearing a towel. He walked down the hallway, leaving wet footprints with each step. Jeff opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Bayleef was lying on his bed, looking up at the poster of the green-bodied Grovyle.**

**Annoyed at still being unable to change into clothes, Jeff walked over to his bed and sat beside her. He put an arm around her long, leafy neck in comfort.**

"**Are you ok, Bay?" Jeff asked warmly.**

"** Not… really, " she answered. " I don't understand; why did he go? "**

"**Well I… we… had a disagreement and things kind of were different ever since," Jeff explained.**

"** So this is your fault? " she asked accusingly.**

"**Ye…" Jeff's tongue held the 'y' before he stopped himself. "No, it's… no! It was no one's fault… it just kind of happened."**

**Unsatisfied with the answer, Bayleef placed her head in the ruffled folds of the sheets. She looked up at Jeff with a question.**

"** Promise you'll bring him back? Please find him and get him back… I think you owe it to him, " persuaded Bayleef.**

**Jeff paused. What was he to do? He had already promised that he WOULDN'T do just that! He gave a quick nod, just as he had done earlier. He would sort it out later.**

"** Thank you… " she replied. Bayleef placed her head on the pillow and began to fall quickly asleep. Seizing the chance, Jeff took a handful of clothes from his dresser and ran out into the hallway. He looked into the gym room and saw Hitmonlee kicking the punching bag.**

"**Hey, Hit, where's Mom and Dad? I thought they'd be home by now." **

"** Away… " Hitmonlee grunted between kicks.**

"**For how long?"**

**Hitmonlee shrugged and landed another powerful blow on the suspended bag.**

"**Are you guys eating alright?" Jeff asked, concerned.**

**He didn't answer; he just kept kicking the bag in a state of concentration. Jeff was impressed with the pokemon's adroit footwork. He walked into the washroom and removed the towel in preparation for changing. He slipped on blue shorts and white Reebok shirt before staring in the still fogged up mirror.**

"**You ready for a fresh start?" he asked his reflection. Despite the fact that it was a rhetorical question, he still didn't answer. "…Me neither, but too bad. It's worth a try!"**

**Jeff walked into his hallway and turned to go to his room to sleep. To his surprise, Daedalus was asleep on the bed, near where Bayleef was snoozing.**

"**Where's Corphish?" Jeff asked himself out loud.**

"** Watching… 'E! True Hollywood story'… on David Schwimmer… and then Matthew Perry… says he'll be up… in two hours… " Hitmonlee informed, not stopping his precise kicks to talk.**

"**Did you say TV? Doesn't surprise me," Jeff replied with a smile which astonished Hitmonlee, only because Jeff was grinning at all.**

**The weary human laid himself on the bed next to Bayleef and Daedalus. He carefully wedged himself between the warm bodies.**

"**Well… it can't hurt to try…"**

**Jeff closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantaneously. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**The next morning, his body clock woke him up at his usual time of awakening. Jeff looked down at his chest and saw Bayleef's head resting on his stomach and Corphish snuggled up next to his side. He also took out Atlas's pokeball and wondered how he slept. **

**Jeff was somewhat surprised when Daedalus flew through the window next to him with something in his beak, but was still too asleep to react. Daedalus circled around the room before flying onto the bed near Jeff's feet, with a proud smirk. Much to the human's disgust, Daedalus had the slimy, red and white bottom half of a Wurmple sticking out of his beak. He plumped down his prey on the sheets and began to contently tear away at the former bug type. Dae noticed that Jeff was eying his food, but he misinterpreted why. So Daedalus strutted over to Jeff and plumped the half on his chest, offering him the rest of the meal. His face went white, looking at the feast.**

"**Oh gross, Daedalus!" Jeff complained. "I appreciate the offer…but Wurmples aren't my choice of meal… and do you really have to eat that here?"**

"** I thought everyone ate where they slept! Crazy humans… think they're too good for public eating, " Daedalus retorted, offended.**

**Jeff realized he probably offended him so he apologized and allowed him to eat on the bed. He ignored the gore and looked upwards.**

**He thought, "I guess this is the day. Time to go into that class with a smile… or at least a forced grin… and teach those future kids what it's like to be a trainer. Hopefully they'll have better luck then I did… and step one, Jeff, is to NOT be so down on yourself, stupid. Wait… Corphish broke my alarm clock!" Jeff quickly sat up, immediately awakening Corphish and Bayleef.**

"**What time is it?!" he yelled.**

**Hitmonlee walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. **

"** Time to get up and go, " he ordered.**

"**Yes, Mom…" Jeff muttered, sitting up in bed. "Come on, you two. Let's go show these kids how cool you are. You want to come, Bayleef?" Jeff asked the leaf pokemon.**

**She nodded, mildly interested. Immediately following the agreement, Hitmonlee piped up, " I think I'll come, too. "**

"**Let's go, then," he said, getting off of his bed. Daedalus finished his last bite and then flew onto Jeff's shoulder. Corphish leapt from the bed and clamped onto Jeff's shirt. He made it up to the other shoulder where he held on tightly. Luckily for Jeff, his shirt didn't rip this time. The two others followed their footsteps. Hitmonlee exchanged a glance with Bayleef but he then quickly turned back forwards.**

**They walked down the stairs, stopping at the front door. Jeff took a deep breath before opening it. They were met with the eastern sunlight blinding their eyes upon the door swinging open. Bayleef took in the bright light contently. The five walked down the hardwood steps and down to the concrete sidewalk. They crossed the street without the need to look both ways due to the lack of traffic. Jeff was admittedly nervous and he thought about what he was going to say. **

"**Why did I agree to this again?" he wondered. "Oh well."**

**With his thoughts, the walk to the lab seemed incredibly short as they were already at the unmistakable glass front door. Jeff looked to his right, facing east. Shielding the sun with a hand, he managed to make out the very familiar, open-field ranch where trainer's pokemon could run around freely. All that he could make out from the end of the street was the occasional flying type circling over the rolling fields and ponds; most of the pokemon must have still been asleep. **

**Jeff took out Atlas' pokeball and threw it onto the middle of the street. The titan emerged from the white flash with a massive roar. The glass on the door rumbled violently – Jeff held his breath as he was sure that the glass would shatter. **

**When it did no such thing, he sighed and instructed, "Ok, you guys go over to the ranch and hang out until we come out. That shouldn't be too long from now. Hitmonlee, you're in charge."**

"** Him?! " Daedalus protested, hurt.**

**Jeff caught on to his offended squawk. "Sorry, Dae… Next time, for sure," he said with a wink.**

**He and his pokemon went their separate ways and Jeff closed the door behind him.**

"**Ok, you're in the lab and now go to the southern-most door on the right since the other one leads to pokemon storage," he told himself in his mind.**

**He walked past Birch's studying desk and opened the large brown door. There it was: Professor Birch's lecture hall. Desks were rowed so that they formed almost a semicircle. Like all lecture halls, there was stadium seating so that each seat behind the first rose a little more off the ground with each row. Only about half of the seats were filled up by the roughly twenty-three early teens. They were all either studying or chatting amongst themselves.**

**Professor Birch was standing at the front, reading through a clipboard. Jeff walked up to him.**

"**Hey, Professor, sorry if I'm late," he apologized.**

"**No problem, Jeff. You just made it in time. I was busy going through a few of these student's trainer applications," explained the pokemon professor.**

"**Erm… what exactly… am I supposed to, well, say?" asked Jeff.**

"**Basically, just tell them what your journey has been like so far, take some questions, and then we'll go outside to meet your pokemon."**

"**You mean from when I got my starter to when I got back here?"**

"**Yup. In a nutshell, though," Birch responded.**

**Jeff sighed. "Ok… let's do this then."**

**Birch nodded and spoke up, "Ok… listen up, class! Today we're going to have a break from status afflictions and what to use to cure them, and we're going to be having a guest speaker."**

**Sighs of relief and high-fives erupted from the class.**

"**Today we're going to have a Jeff Growell, a pokemon trainer, as well as a former student of mine, who actually lives down the street, talk about what his journey as a pokemon trainer has been like so far. Afterwards we're going to see some of the pokemon that he has caught."**

**A flurry of positive reactions from the students followed.**

"**Jeff, the floor is yours," Birch told him.**

**Jeff stood at the front of the class. He took the twig from his mouth and put in his pocket before clearing his throat.**

"**I'm Jeff Growell; some of you may know me. Anyways, I'm going to keep this pretty short and then give more details on the questions. I started my journey around a week ago. I got my first pokemon and I left the lab to go to Oldale Town. There I met… another trainer who was just starting out. We traveled to Petalburg City and on the way I caught my first pokemon. In Petalburg I met an old…friend, who I battled and… won… against. Then I went from there up through Petalburg Forest where I caught another pokemon. My pokemon won me my first gym battle. Then we went back near the forest and we ran into a Nidoking. Our plan went kind of awry but my starter pokemon bailed us out. After that… me and my other two pokemon went back to Petalburg. I caught my third pokemon and we decided to come back here…for a… short break. Yeah, we were, and still are, on a break… questions?"**

**A girl in a pink shirt raised her hand. "So YOU were that guy who they were talking about on the news who got rid of that Nidoking who stole those fossils?!"**

"**Well, I guess, but like I said, it was really my starter who deserves all the credit!"**

**Another pre-pubescent male's voice rang out, "Who was your starter pokemon?"**

"**Erm, it was a Treecko," replied Jeff.**

"**Why did you choose a Treecko? None of the trainers in the past year chose Treecko!" the same boy asked.**

"**Well Treecko is by far the coolest one!" Jeff said with a grin. The class seemed unsatisfied with the answer given. **

"**Ok… you want to know the truth? A year ago from the day I chose my first pokemon, I was attacked by a Scyther. Then a Treecko came to save me. A year later I found out that the Treecko Professor Birch had for a year was the same one. He escaped from the lab and I helped to save him from a Fearow. Then he agreed to be my starter," Jeff explained, while at the same time dwelling on his words.**

"**That sounds pretty cool," another boy said.**

"**Who was that trainer that you traveled with?" asked a girl with a raised hand.**

**Jeff opened his mouth to answer but found that his words were stolen and obstructed by Professor Birch, once again.**

"**Wasn't it Kristie from your class, Jeff? Didn't she used to hangout with your friend Alan? She took a Torchic, I remember," chimed in the annoyingly observant professor.**

"**What happened to her after you guys got to Petalburg?" another kid questioned.**

**Jeff became incredibly flustered and uncomfortable. "I'll answer anymore questions outside!" proclaimed Jeff, motioning for Professor Birch to give the go ahead to go outdoors. He nodded and told the class to follow Jeff and him to the ranch.**

**They poured out the alternate side door which led directly from the lab to the pokemon-friendly zone. Jeff walked ahead to his pokemon followed by the class and Birch.**

"**And here they are. Corphish, my first catch. Daedalus, my second catch. And Onix, my third," Jeff explained as the kids gazed in awe at the five. "I didn't actually catch Hitmonlee or Bayleef – they belong to my family and wanted to tag along."**

"**Why did you nickname your Taillow Daedalus?" a girl asked.**

"**I didn't nickname him - that's his real name," replied Jeff.**

**He received a few confused looks from the kids.**

"**How do you know what his name is?" a boy asked.**

**That was a long story which Jeff didn't wish to discuss. He instead avoided the question and acknowledged a hand coming from near Onix.**

"**Yeah?" Jeff asked him.**

"**Where's your Treecko? He's not here!" replied the black-haired pre-teen with a question.**

"**Erm, he's at my relatives… training," Jeff clearly lied.**

"**Aren't you supposed to not leave your starter?"**

"**Yeah, why would you do that?"**

"**Isn't it best to train pokemon yourself so your bond grows bigger?"**

**The voices all chimed in at once, echoing around Jeff's ears.**

"**Last question!" Jeff said, pretty much yelling. He found himself pointing at Sam.**

"**Can we have that battle now?"**

"**It's definitely a better option than more of these questions. Those cruel little bastards," Jeff thought to himself.**

"**Sure, Sam."**

"** Is he serious?! " Daedalus asked in shock.**

"** Damn right he is! " Hitmonlee replied with pride.**

**The crowd and pokemon formed a sideline in the grassland, giving the battlers enough room to move about freely without needing to worry about hitting the spectators. Jeff and Sam walked to opposite sides of the line and faced each other to create the center of the battlefield.**

**Jeff pondered, looking at his row of pokemon standing at the sidelines. "Hmm…who to pick? I don't want to ask Dae to fight, seeing as he'd probably refuse anyways. Since I'm battling this guy's starter, I can't go with Onix since he'd obliterate him… I'm not even sure if he's the battling type. I'm not sure Bayleef has ever even battled and Hitmonlee would probably take the battle too far… So that leaves me with…"**

"**Corppy, you're up!" he decided.**

**Corphish literally jumped in the air in delight before quickly scuttling over to Jeff's side.**

"**Corphish phish cor!" he merrily said.**

**Sam took his only occupied pokeball from his pocket and threw it.**

"**Let's go, Keith!" shouted the new trainer.**

"**Keith, huh?" Jeff muttered to himself. "Corp? Prepare to use harden!"**

**While Corphish's shell hardened with sickening cracks, a flash of white light appeared as the sphere opened and released its contents. The bright beam faded and emerging from it was a green pokemon; a green pokemon with a darker green thick tail, a red-pick chest and throat, and green lizard-like eyes.**

**Jeff recoiled at the sight of what he had to battle.**

"**A… Treecko?"**

**It completely slipped his mind that Treecko was one of the Littleroot Town starters.**

"**Keith, use pound on Corphish!" Sam called to his green starter.**

**The wood gecko, who was noticeably taller than Jeff's former Treecko, went from a crouched position to all fours. He ran towards Corphish with break-neck speed. Keith went from the run into a slide tackle using his tail to take out Corphish's unprotected feet. Corphish, who was caught off guard by the attack, immediately felt his legs and tail going over his head. He hit the ground and was forced into the grass with many beats from Keith's tails in rapid succession. Corphish had no time to defend himself.**

"** Jeff! " Hitmonlee called to get his attention. Jeff didn't even turn his head. With the false hope that the daunted human could see his body movements out of the corner of his eye, he called, " Call for a counterattack! "**

**Even if Jeff could have understood, the words seemed to go in Jeff's left ear and out his right, hitting only the wind. He was fixated on the Treecko who was pounding Corphish in. The brutal attack continued and Corphish attempted to block but the strikes were too fast.**

"** Jeff! Stop daydreaming and get Corphish outta that volley of pounds! "**

**He tried to call to attack but found that no words left his dry throat. He couldn't call the move. It wasn't like when he was fighting Chad and Roxanne; he wanted to attack but he literally couldn't… Something was keeping Jeff from giving the command.**

"** What are you waiting for?! "**

**There were hushed whispers among the students as to why he wasn't attacking. Everything was white noise except the grunts of the grass starter.**

"**I can't do it," thought Jeff. "Why can't I bring myself to attack him?! I thought I was moving on!"**

**Corphish groaned in pain with each rapid blow. Daedalus looked away from the battle, unable to watch his friend take the beating. Hitmonlee, however, began to understand what was going on. Daedalus, still turned away from the massacre, whispered something into Hitmonlee's ear… or where his ear should be. **

"** I know you can do this, Jeff, just bring yourself to attack him! " he urged, translating Daedalus' words.**

**Jeff tried but he still felt his tongue being held back by the invisible force which the mix of his guilt and conscience. **

"** Jeff… I… could… use… some… battle… advice… right… about… NOW… " Corphish growled, with a grimace between blows. **

**Daedalus whispered to Hitmonlee again, still facing away.**

"** Get a hold of yourself, Jeff! You're not WEAK are you? The thing that Treecko hated the most! "**

**Jeff remained silent, ogling the contenders. Corphish was fading away from consciousness, his shell becoming noticeably weak.**

"**It's working, Keith! You're doing great, keep at it!" Sam encouraged.**

"** Your way isn't working, birdie… Screw the mixed signals; it's time for some tough love. " **

**In a fiery passion, Hitmonlee roared, " Come on, you weakling! You can't keep dwelling on what happened to you! HE abandoned YOU, NOT vice-versa. You have no reason to feel guilty because he didn't leave because of you! He left because he's so in himself that the lump in his throat is his tail! " Daedalus shot him a glare, even though he knew it was true and admittedly agreed with it.**

**Jeff heard this yell and began to stammer.**

**The yelling Hitmonlee continued his zealous preach. " JEFF! If you don't attack that damned Treecko you'll never be able to move past this and you'll never be a successful trainer! You say you're letting go, so PROVE IT! Otherwise MORE of your friends will be screwed over by your emotional weakness! No matter what you say, your pokemon aren't going to leave you, so get your head OUT of your ass, stop thinking that everything is your fault, poke-man up, and… "**

"**CORPHISH, PARRY THAT NEXT BLOW AND USE CRABHAMMER WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT!" Jeff yelled, interrupting with trachea-tearing intensity.**

**Corphish's eye glinted. **

"**CoooorrrPHISH!" **

**Then, with concrete instructions, he knocked the oncoming tail away from him with his left claw and reared back his right. Keith was surprised that the pokemon started to fight back. Corppy thrusted his claw forward, upper cutting Keith. The force of the blow was heavily fueled by the adrenaline attained by the built up pain and rage. The Treecko flew backwards across the field, landing at Sam's feet. He tried to get up, but the blow to the jaw was too much. Keith fell to the grass with a sigh.**

**Applause arose from the crowd of teens. Sam ran over to his pokemon, fell to his knees, and held him in his arms, apologizing under his breath. Jeff also fell to his knees. As he yelled the command, it felt like a part of him ripped from his chest and flew off. He felt a wave of relief. The overwhelming feeling was unexplainable. Hitmonlee walked over to Jeff and put a hand on his shoulder. Jeff grabbed the hand and Hitmonlee pulled him up with a strong yank. **

**The confused human walked over to Sam, outstretching a hand. Sam stood up and happily shook it.**

"**You really did awesome at the very end there. Congratulations," Sam said, impressed yet a bit worried for his own pokemon.**

"**You're a pretty good trainer yourself. That Treecko is really strong. Remember… the pokemon is as equally important as the trainer. Be sure to care for them and, above all, listen to them."**

**Sam took in the advice and nodded. "I will… thanks, Jeff. I'll see you soon."**

**Jeff walked towards his pokemon and climbed up on Atlas.**

"** Are you ok, Jeff? You look as white as a Gastly! " Bayleef pointed out.**

"** Which is a dumb saying because… " chimed in Corphish, receiving a glare from Hitmonlee.**

**Jeff gave no reply. The morose feeling of relief still swept about him.**

"**Thank you, Jeff, for that presentation on what your experience was like; we hope to hear back from you in a few months to see how you're doing then," stated Professor Birch, who began to herd the students back inside. He began to talk to the teens who were walking through the door. "And that brings us to an important topic of why not to get over-confident in a battle, Sam!"**

"**Hitmon!" Hitmonlee tapped Atlas and pointed down the road to Jeff's house.**

"**Hwrrrrgh," the Onix answered in a low rumble, beginning to slither carefully down the road.**

**Corphish hopped beside Atlas, holding his claws up like a child who wanted to be picked up. Jeff reached down and grabbed a claw. Corppy winced as he was pulled up; bruises still colored his body. Jeff noticed the pokemon's pain and smiled comfortingly.**

"**As soon as we get home, I'll run a warm bath for you," he offered.**

**Corphish leapt at Jeff in a hugging manner, beaming. He obviously enjoyed the prospect. Jeff closed his eyes and listened to the pokemon talk.**

"**Low taillow taii."**

"**Phish phish corphish."**

"**I guess I'll have to get used to hearing and understanding their names," thought Jeff.**

**They rolled up to the driveway and Jeff took Corphish under his arm, hopping off Atlas. He took a deep breath.**

"**Ok…" The pokemon leaned in expectantly. "Here's the deal… do you guys WANT to travel around and battle with me?"**

**Corphish nodded vigorously, Daedalus nodded to the first comment and shrugged to the next, and Atlas and a slight nod and then looked away. **

"**Then… if you guys really want me to… I'll…" Jeff began to struggle with the words. "…Give… being a trainer… another shot…"**

**Corphish yelled for joy and hugged Jeff. Daedalus shrugged and also flew up and hugged him. Atlas emitted a large roar, for the joy that they were on the move. The bellow caused a guy who was biking by to lose control and flip the bike forwards, landing in pain and shock.**

**Hitmonlee noticed and urged them inside. Jeff recalled Atlas and walked in the house.**

**With a confident grin, Jeff exclaimed, "So Corphish, we'll get you that bath and we'll leave tonight."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere in Route 101**

**The sharp blades of grass soothed the cut bottoms of my feet. With all of my strength, I continued to push onward. The orange setting sun shot sideways through the trees, casting the glow on the clouds overhead, as well as the tree canopies. Normally I'd travel around in the tree tops but right now I was just too wea… in pain. I had to make do with walking on foot.**

**I stopped dead in my tracks. I got that sensation in my tail again. The same one that shot chills up my spine. I almost wished that I didn't get that surge, anymore. It told me that it was going to rain tonight. **

_**You had better get there fast.**_

**As I picked up my labored pace I noticed that my body grew weaker as the grey clouds blotted out the setting sun. Over rocks and twigs I staggered until I stopped minutes later for a deserved breathing break. Panting, I walked over to a tree. I closed my eyes and leaned against it with a cringe. My mouth felt so tingly and awkward – it was because it was missing something… the twig.**

**You left him. You left your trainer and your only friend. He probably thinks it's his fault… but isn't it? **

**Isn't he the one who pressured you into coming with him? **

**Isn't he the one who collapsed after what's her name chose that other human? I know I'd never show weakness in that situation. **

**Isn't he the one who didn't want to be a trainer and didn't choose you for a gym battle and ended up needing to have you save his tail? **

**Isn't he the one who didn't trust you to take out 'Daggerback', that Nidoking?**

**And isn't he the one who hit you and told you to leave?**

**Exactly! It's not your fault – other people either just slow you down and or begin to hate you. That's their problem, not yours. So get your lazy tail off the ground, you worthless pile of shit, and keep moving!**

**I shot open my eyelids and looked around. Dusk began to over take the many magnificent trees to which I was familiar with. I looked beside me and saw a ****straight twig on the ground, with a leaf jutting from the side****. To quell my naked-feeling mouth, I picked it up and placed it in my maw so that it rested on my lips. The sensation was different, like a stranger in a strange land, but it'd have to do. **

**I got up from my relaxed stance and I walked on all fours away from the tree. Traveling like this was much faster, but it also felt more degrading. It felt like a step backwards to my old, primal self, but that was where I was headed so I had might as well get used to it. It wasn't TOO bad after all. **

**Pain coursed through me with every movement I made. I knew whining and complaining would get me nowhere so I sucked it up and soldiered on. Around me I sensed wild pokemon staring at me, not threateningly but out of curiosity and worry. A Zigzagoon hopped out in front of me and urged me to stop. The brown furry rodent blocked my path, to my dismay.**

"** Are you ok? Did a human do this to you or was it a wild pokemon? " he asked me.**

**I paused. " Not exactly, " I replied, the only emotion showing was seriousness.**

"** Do you want some berries for your wounds or do you need some… "**

"** Get out of my way, " I boldly answered, glaring into his beady brown eyes which were beginning to glaze over.**

"** Sorry. Just wanted to help, " he squeaked, slightly quivering in his place.**

**I continued onward, past the pathetic obstacle, keeping my eyes straight ahead of me. The tree line broke and I found myself now in the night, by a very familiar lake. Exhausted, I walked to where the calm water met the shore. I fell to my knees and stared. In the lake was the reflection of the full moon and the stars, creating a rippling duplicate of the true thing in the water. **

**I stared at the reflection before following the water in front of me back to the shore. I looked at myself in the water. I saw a green face and snout, with red coming from the bottom of the mouth. It returned the cold gaze that had been given to many, friend and foe alike. ****I noticed that my red chest was riddled with purple-red bruises, cuts which had dried or proceeded to seep a mild trickle of blood, and red lesions which I got when Seviper got a hold of me. It was a good thing he got his in the end.**

**I continued to look at myself. My eyes… the yellow organs stared eternally into each other. **

_**You're home. But is it worth it? You chose the road not taken but you made a u-turn before crossroad was out of sight. Does that make you the coward? Does that make you weak and puny? Did you really give up your one chance at friends and happiness because you were scared to try something new? But you're all alone, just the way you've always liked it. Why do you feel guilty? It's because you left home in the first place to travel with Jeff. You became emotionally attached and you left him when he was injured and alone. **_

_**Why did you leave? You did it for so many reasons that it floods your head. Inadequacy… guilt… fear… and most of all… shame. The reason why you don't have friends is because you don't care about them. This is just as much your fault as it is Jeff's. You left him when he needed you because you only care about what's in your stupid-pathetic-little-head! You sat on your hands and missed your only chance at something more! Now all you have left is your home… and puny, weak you. **_

**I continued staring into the eyes of the pokemon which seemed foreign to me. I could hardly recognize what I saw. The Treecko which used to be my reflection was something else. It was grinning while I remained cold. It had friends around it while I remained alone. It felt something while I felt nothing but a sense of self-obligation. I blinked and saw my true self staring back at me. The yellow eyes were now filled with sadness. Before I could stop it, a tear dripped from the eye and plummeted into the water, hitting the opposing eye. Its impact created ripples, distorting the face so that it became an incomprehensible green, red and yellow waving blur. Rage at both what I saw and at myself for my weakness coursed through me.**

"**TREECKO!" I quickly shouted, hitting the would-be reflection with my hand, creating a bigger splash so that there was now no trace of a face ever being there. I wiped my eyes with my dry hand and put on the cool apathetic look which I had come to know and subconsciously associated with myself. **

_**Grow up! Like you said before, it's his fault not yours. Just deal with your own problems and he'll deal with his!**_

**I cupped water in my hands and splashed my cut face with it. Soon after, I took a large, bowl-like leaf from the ground and filled it with water. Holding it in both my hands, I turned around and slowly walked towards the enormous tree which was highlighted by the moonlight.**

_**At least now you only have ONE thing to care for…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

When high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Fix You - Coldplay

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	14. Isolation

**Isolation**

**The steam from the warm bath rose from the rippling water. Corphish was gleefully treading about the relaxing liquid. Jeff sat on the lid of the toilet, which was placed down so that it acted as a seat, while Daedalus perched on the side of the tub, neutral but more happy than not. Corphish waded around the bubble bath and released some bubbles of his own into the air. **

"**How are you feeling?" Jeff asked the joyous ruffian pokemon.**

"**Corphish cor!" replied Corppy with visible merriment. **

**He smiled. "I'm happy this is helping." Corphish's happiness, even in his injured state, was contagious to both Jeff and Daedalus. Jeff was glad that Corphish was jolly no matter the situation.**

"**Is he this happy because I decided to become a trainer again?" he thought, proud of his decision to soldier on with or without Treecko.**

"** Isn't this great, Dae? Jeff's a thing where he does the battles with us again! "**

"** You mean a 'pokemon trainer'? "**

**Jeff stood up from the white toilet cover and moved over to the red marble sink. He utilized his tooth brush and began to scrub away at his teeth.**

"** Yeah! Isn't it, Featherhead? "**

"** I don't know, Corppy. I guess it's good that he's not sulking around like a Staraptor, but battles? I don't fight other pokemon for sport; I do because I have to! "**

"** Where's your sense of fun? It's so enjoyable to do, battling against different kinds of pokemon, " Corphish coerced him.**

"** I'm sorry, but I'm not going to throw away my principles just so that I can have…fun. And how can you say it's fun?! For the better part of the battle, you were getting your claws and tail handed to you with a side serving of lemon for dipping! " Daedalus trilled, offended and disappointed at his friend.**

"** I won at the end! " Corphish retorted, trying to defend himself like a student who's just been scolded by a teacher.**

"** You're all bruised up! THAT'S supposed to be FUN?! " he rebuked the once jolly pokemon. There was a brief silence on the side of the brushing of Jeff's sharp teeth.**

"** You're a poop, " Corphish mumbled, just loud enough so Dae could hear him.**

"** …What? "**

"** You're a poop! " said the water type, grinning slightly.**

**Daedalus didn't even bother to argue back; he rubbed his wing down his face in exasperation before flying onto Jeff's shoulder.**

**Jeff acknowledged the Taillow and attempted to say, "Hey," but he had a mouth full of toothpaste and saliva mixing together to form a creamy goo. He rinsed out his maw and splashed water on his face. Jeff looked out the window beside the mirror and noticed that dusk had forced the sun under the horizon. He leaned in closer to look up at the starry sky but saw no celestial bodies, only gray clouds.**

"**You done your bath, Corppy?" Jeff asked the pokemon.**

"** Ask Mr. Poop over there! " Corphish replied, giggling and pointing to Daedalus on Jeff's shoulder.**

"** Oh, grow up, Corp! " Daedalus sputtered in an irked response.**

"** No, you! By the way, these bath salts Jeff put in are REALLY painful! Yet they're so relaxing…but very very painful. "**

"** That's terrific, Corp. Now get your feminine butt out of the bath so we can get a move on! "**

**Corphish jumped out of the tub and landed on the tile, bringing water with him. They walked towards the hallway.**

"** If by feminine you mean cute, then I agree, " Corphish replied, sticking out his tongue.**

"** Mature today, aren't we? "**

**They reached the top of the stairs and Corphish looked down them precariously. He then looked up at Jeff with concern, who immediately understood. Jeff picked up Corphish and proceeded down the stairs. The stairs did not squeak with each heavy footstep. Once at the vestibule, Jeff put down Corphish and Daedalus followed after him. **

**Bayleef and Hitmonlee solemnly approached from the kitchen. They loomed Jeff slowly. Bayleef was the first to act. She raised her forelegs to Jeff's waist and wrapped two vines around his chest. Jeff leaned down and returned the ceremonious hug.**

"** I'll miss you, Jeff. Come back REALLY soon and don't forget about… you know, " she whispered hopefully.**

**Jeff stared at her expectant red eyes which glistened. He couldn't stand to see her cry so he reassured her, "I'll do my VERY best, Bay."**

**They held the hug for many seconds before letting go. Hitmonlee stepped up next. They shook hands, embraced, and slapped each other on the back all at the same time. **

"** Give them hell, Jeff. Don't back down. And remember what I told you…no matter what. Trust me, " his fighting friend encouraged.**

"**I will… Thanks for looking out for me, pal," Jeff said shakily, yet sincerely.**

"** That's what friends are for, " Hitmonlee answered, with a hint of a cold undertone in his voice.**

**The words stung Jeff as he thought about Treecko, who did the polar opposite of Hitmonlee. He decided to think about the task at hand again.**

"**Bay? Hit? Would you two like to come along?"**

**Bayleef thought about the question but then reluctantly shook her head in refusal. " I should stay here…but be sure to call. I might come next time you come back. "**

**Hitminlee's eyes lit up at the offer. He hadn't battled since he was a Tyrogue, but he looked at Bayleef and then the ground. " I have some stuff to take care of…but I promise that I will the next time we see each other. "**

"**Ok, then," said Jeff with understanding. "Also, you guys can make food, I assume? Just in case, I'm going to leave you guys some food that I packed earlier – it doesn't require heating or anything." He opened his rucksack, took out several zip locked bags, and placed them on the ground.**

"**Goodbye, you guys. I'll call you from the video phone as soon as I can."**

**He opened the door and his two pokemon trotted and flew down the steps onto the walkway, which was darkened by the night. Jeff began to follow them but something hard and sharp hit his lower spine. He flew forwards and tumbled down the stairs, landing on Corphish's back. The confused teen looked up at his assailant who was standing in the doorway.**

"** And STAY out! " laughed Hitmonlee.**

**Jeff would have laughed but only sharp exhales escaped his mouth, winded from the cruel joke. He rolled off of the not-amused Corphish and caught his breath.**

"**Well at least your goodbyes aren't as painful as your hellos! DON'T think I won't get you back for this!"**

"** I'd like to see that day! " Hitmonlee mocked with a hearty chuckle, closing the door.**

**Jeff let out a sigh as he and his pokemon went from the walkway to the sidewalk, where only a few streetlights cast dull orange glows on the barren road, like an industrial torch.**

"**Oh crap" Jeff brooded in his mind, "I forgot to ask Hitmonlee why he lied to Treecko like that! …Not that it MATTERS now. Oh well, spilled milk."**

**There was a silence except for the distant singing of Kricketots. A slight drizzle of wetness fell from the overhead cloud he inspected earlier.**

"**Well I can't send out Onix now," Jeff mumbled.**

**His pokemon seemed to be worried that the rain would dampen Jeff's mood seeing as it just started as they were resurrecting their journey. To prove to his pokemon that he wasn't a 'no-fun-Numel', as the expression went, he made an enthusiastic suggestion. **

"**Hey, guys!? How about we have a race from here into the forest?" he beamed cheerfully.**

**Corphish hopped around in agreement and Daedalus put on a smile and agreed. They formed a line in the middle of the street.**

"**Ok, from here to a good deal into the forest. No rules or limitations; just run straight ahead. Who wants to count down?"**

**Corphish took the offer. "Corphish… Corp corp… Corphish phish… Phish cor Corphish… COR!" he yelled sprinting on his many feet while Daedalus went by air.**

**Jeff was daunted by the unfamiliar countdown, so it took him a moment to pursue after them. They raced down the middle of the long, dark street. Daedalus had taken the lead and Jeff sprinted to catch up with Corphish. The water type's little legs were hindering his speed on the cement. Jeff shortly went past him and ahead, giving Daedalus a fly for his money.**

**Corppy, realizing that he couldn't catch up by regular means, took advantage of the 'no rules' rule. As he ran, he opened up his pincers to use his ranged attack, bubblebeam. He unleashed the bubbles at the two ahead of him. They whizzed by Jeff's head and legs, narrowly missing but causing him to instinctively maneuver himself to dodge. A large blue orb, however, clipped Daedalus's wing and sent him spiraling to the pavement in front of Corphish.**

"** HAH, CAN YOU FEEL THE BUBBLES MELT, BI- " It turned out that Corphish was going faster than he thought, seeing that Daedalus's body closed in and Corphish ended up tripping over it face first into the rain-soaked cement.**

**Jeff didn't look back while running. They were all just on the edge of both the town and Route 101 now. The human aptly dashed over bushes and through the now-wet, mossy forest bed, running against the cloudburst. He made a good way into the woodland. **

**By now he was heaving from exertion as a consequence of the long run. He decided he would slow down and wait for the others. Jeff leaned against a tree and panted, struggling for a breath. He shut his eyes and waited; the heavy backpack he carried paid its toll on him. He breathed in and out, his heart pumping vigorously. Rain, which began to pour harder, leaked onto his face and into his mouth, quenching his thirst.**

**A shaking of a leafy branch could be heard.**

"**Corphish… Dae… I'm over…here!" he exclaimed through breaths.**

**The shaking continued and it became closer and from up high. He became paranoid so he shot his eyes open. He looked at the rain beating the tree canopies. There was nothing.**

**Suddenly, something popped out from the bough of the tree parallel from him. He flinched and then looked up and a pokemon on the branch, who traveled on the wooden limb before its peripheral vision caught sight of the human. It stopped dead in its tracks and darted its head sideways. He had two yellow orbs leering into his. This was all he could clearly make out until a flash of forked lightning hit a little ways away. The electric strike illuminated both beings – each studied their respective counterpart. Standing on all fours on the branch was a light green skinned pokemon. The rain water trickled down from the green to the red underbelly. The muscular tail of the hauntingly familiar pokemon flinched. The pouring element dripped off of the end of the straight twig in its mouth.**

**Neither figure moved. They both remained in a still shock, like they were being paralyzed by a stun spore. Jeff recognized the pokemon as Treecko… the same Treecko he knew… the one who abandoned him. The stunned wood gecko also identified the astonished human. Their mouths slackened and eyes widened, ignoring the water droplets stinging their respective orbs of sight. The moment either seemed like or was several minutes long. The two gaping figures were drenched and neither knew if they were seeing the real thing.**

**Suddenly, movement in the bushed beside him caused Jeff's head to turn. At that moment, the Treecko turned and bounded away from branch to branch. From the bushes came Corphish and Daedalus, panting and drenched.**

"** We've been looking for you and calling your name for the past several minutes! " Corphish said, even though he knew it fell upon deaf ears.**

**Jeff darted his head back to where the Treecko previously stood.**

"**I… I saw… Treecko!" Jeff stuttered still in disbelief.**

**Corphish's jaw dropped. " Really?! Where?! We'll go follow him! "**

"**He was up there." Jeff pointed out the branch where he believed Treecko had stood. "He ran off once we heard the rustling… I think."**

**Corphish looked excited but Daedalus looked skeptical.**

"**I'm not sure. I don't think I even saw him. I was exhausted from running, then I closed my eyes. I probably just dozed off and was half asleep."**

"** But what if it WAS him? " Corphish protested.**

"** Then the asshole clearly doesn't want to be with us, seeing as he ran, " Daedalus said hot-temperedly. **

**Corphish looked at him in surprise and discouragement. " Fine… "**

**Jeff, who was still stunned from the apparent vision began to walk forwards.**

**With a shaky, fearful voice, Jeff goaded, " Come on, guys… let's go catch a pokemon or something! "**

**The pokemon didn't protest as they agreed that it would probably take his mind off the bad dream. **

"**Heeeere, poke-poke-pokemonssss…"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The rain continued to pour into the night, creating cavernous puddles and sodden trees which excreted the fetid aroma of wet wood. The three comrades traveled through plants and bushes, soaked to the bone. The catching escapade was a flop. Corphish picked a fight with a Wurmple but got a face-full of string shot. He was still grumbling as he picked pieces of sticky silk from his face with his claws.**

**Jeff stopped and looked around him, surrounded by woods. Both he and his pokemon knew it. He was lost. Daedalus flew up and landed on his shoulder, covered by a saturated shirt.**

"**Do you know where we are Dae?" he asked him, bewildered.**

**The tiny swallow pokemon shook his head. " How the hell would I know, we steered clear of this place ever since what happened way-back-when. "**

**The dark brown haired male sighed and declared, "Straight ahead, it is. We're bound to hit a road eventually."**

**Jeff decided to pick Corphish up and continued tromping through the pouring rain. The intimidating torrent made it impossible to see where one was going. Jeff began to run as best as he could, clutching and struggling to hold up both pokemon tightly to his chest. He feared that they would get hypothermia from the deluge as he could feel their body temperatures drop. He would have put them in their pokeballs, but the two devices were buried at the bottom of his backpack and he would have to unload everything into the sopping dirt to get them. His hardest sprinting resulted in a jogger's pace since the thirty-five pounds worth of pokemon added to his substantial rucksack.**

**His forced dash came to a halt when he ran towards thick bushes which seemed familiar enough. The sudden stop was brought on by a misstep into a pothole-sized pitfall, which the rain filled to the brim, deceptively disguising its true deepness. His caught leg caused him and his pokemon to fall forwards into a bush. Corphish's horns missed impaling his hand by mere inches.**

"**Woah… Hey, there looks like a clearing on the otherside!"**

**He pulled his aching shin and foot from the hole and crawled ahead into the bush along with his pokemon. **

"** Stop, I hear something! " Daedalus hopped in front of them and outstretched his wings. When Jeff continued forward in the bush, Daedalus lightly pecked his face, causing him to curse and halt.**

**They were still and listened for sound. They heard grunts of male pokemon; they were relatively high and calm.**

"** What would be out in this weather? " Corphish whispered.**

**They silently squirmed through the bush and poked their heads through the leaves. What they saw was a massive, old tree which was like a colossus. **

"**My Arceus…" Jeff whispered to himself. "It's Treecko's home!"**

**They looked over from the tree, to its left, and saw a familiar outline of a figure silhouetted from the night by the rain. It was Treecko. Jeff wasn't dreaming!**

"**COR-," Corphish began to call, but Jeff cupped his hand over his mouth.**

"**No. Wait."**

**Corppy remained impatient and very excited. Daedalus, on the other hand, was surprised, but then glowered in contempt. Jeff was still in shock as he gazed at his old, cut-up and beaten starter.**

**They watched the grass type from the bushes. Treecko had a large, bowl-like leaf which was full of rain water in his green hands. He dragged the heavy thing towards the tree, grunting with each haul. By the resonance of his strained voice, it sounded like he had been burdened with whatever it was he was doing for sometime. Treecko got the leaf to the base of the tree before he carefully up turned the leaf onto a root. The wood gecko backed away from the tree with the leaf and waited for it to fill again. The leaf was filled almost completely before Treecko walked back towards his home with it in hand.**

"**He's watering his tree?" Jeff thought aloud.**

**The grass type, ignoring the pounding element on his back, made it back to the tree and, with paramount grace, poured the leaf's contents onto the roots. Jeff carefully examined Treecko's face with the action and his very soul was stunned.**

**Treecko had a look that he had never seen before. He was smiling! It was a genuine smile, not a grin of victory or a smirk of sarcasm. Jeff looked closer. The expression he had was that of extreme caring and calm bliss. This is what he looked like when he loved something. He treasured and loved his home more than anything, and caring for it was the one thing that made him happy, it seemed. Each trickle of water on the roots soothed and detached the Treecko. This was his heaven.**

**Jeff broke a smile. Not because something was funny or he was joyful, but it comforted him knowing that Treecko was finally happy. Jeff continued to watch him care for his home. His heart warmed from the cold rain as he watched the expression that he had always wanted to see from the grass type. Too bad it wasn't directly because of him. It crossed his mind to walk up to him and say hello, but he decided he would leave Treecko to his work. Many moments passed and Jeff's two pokemon looked at him expectantly. He noticed but ignored the duo. Treecko finished pouring the water and turned to continue the process. Lightning struck a little ways behind them, closely followed by the menacing clap of thunder. **

**After a few more moments of watching, Jeff crawled out of the bush the way he came and stood up.**

"**Come on, let's go!" he sputtered in order, awaiting the negative responses which were sure to come.**

"** What?! We can't go! Treeck's there! We have to go talk to him! " Corphish carped in protest.**

"**I know what you're probably saying, Corppy. But, no, we're leaving. I don't want to disturb him."**

"** But… "**

**Daedalus raised a wing and cawed angrily, " Shut it, both of you! I hear something! "**

**Upon hearing Corphish quiet, Jeff also muted correspondingly. They listened carefully. A slight thumping could be heard over the rain. Daedalus pointed over to the left of the clearing, where the noise was coming from. The thumping and the breaking of branches grew louder and undoubtedly closer. Treecko stopped watering the tree and turned towards the noise. He imposingly walked towards the spot.**

"**Treecko, no, what are you doing?" Jeff murmured to himself under his breath.**

"** What do you think it is? " Corphish asked Daedalus.**

**The Taillow opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly a quick movement was performed from where Treecko approached. Suddenly, a medium sized net appeared from the forest and ensnared the wood gecko pokemon. **

"** Arceus! What the?! " he sputtered from underneath the cords.**

**Then a purple color emerged from wet, dark timberlands. A wet, sharp horn sparkled, catching the eyes of the three onlookers. Water trickled from the spiky dorsal of the hefty, amethyst-colored pokemon; surprisingly, the white underbelly was less noticeable than the rest of him. One thing that particularly established was the black eye patch on the pokemon's right eye. The horn-clad beast chuckled triumphantly as he slowly approached the trapped grass type. **

"**Nidoking?!" Jeff began to say aloud but Daedalus cupped his wing over his mouth to avoid being seen.**

**The memorable poison monarch picked up his catch by the ends of his net, making a bag of sorts. Nidoking whipped the grass type around his head in circles and walked towards the giant tree. He then slammed Treecko into the trunk of the tree, letting go of the net. There was a horrific crack, which Jeff hoped was just the bark. With a cry, Treecko fell to the ground, still tangled.**

**He felt completely helpless and pathetic.**

"** Why can't you defend yourself? You're stuck in a damned net and at this coward's mercy. Come on. COME ON! "**

**The determined wood gecko pulled himself to his feet in the rain, despite his countless cuts and bruises. He reared his head backwards and attempted to use his bullet seed attack.**

"** NOT THIS TIME, YOU RUNTY, LITTLE PUNK! " he roared, grabbing Treecko by the face.**

**He picked him up by the head and drove the grass lizard and his arm towards the tree, smashing Treeck into his own home. Treecko impacted the tree and let out a muffled groan. Nidoking performed the slamming action again but harder. Treecko's head and back hit the hard bark, creating splitting pain before he blacked out. He slumped forwards onto Nidoking's claw; there were red marks as a result from the net being pressed against his face on his head and there was clear internal bleeding as there was a massive purple bruise on Treecko's back and tail.**

**Nidoking took the netted Treecko by the tail and began to walk into the forest. He swung limply from side to side. They walked out of sight into the raining forest.**

**The three onlookers remained in shock.**

"** Oh 'ceus " Corphish said, mildly slack-jawed. " We have to go help him! "**

"** Why should we?! He wouldn't have done so for us! " Daedalus protested.**

**Jeff remained in silence.**

"** Well what's your decision, oh great leader? " the sour Taillow asked Jeff.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a searing pain on every conceivable inch of my back and tail. 

**I stirred and realized I was not yet dead. No ground touched my body and I realized that I was on the move even though none of my limbs willingly moved. My eyes barely opened and saw that I was still surrounded by the net. I was hanging from that Nidoking's back. I tried to free myself but it was still to no avail. Rain stung my injured body while the heavy night breeze from the storm caused me to sway in the wind; I narrowly missed hitting one of his back spikes. In a continuous attempt to escape, I kept struggling.**

"** Save your strength, pipsqueak. You'll need it for later. "**

**I could only see behind me. I saw that we left the forest and were now in a clearing, one much bigger than the one where my home was. All of a sudden, we stopped. He dropped me to the ground where I saw him lift something up with much struggle. The poison type then whipped his tail at me, forcing me under whatever it was that he held up. The thing dropped to the wet grass with a 'clang'.**

**I took the opportunity to crawl out of the net and stand up. I found myself facing bars. I turned around. More bars. I was in a cube cage, not one of weak bamboo like the one Corphish and I were in, but one made of sturdy metal. I hopelessly fell to my bruised ass and accepted defeat for the time being.**

"** You chill out there and cool down! Enjoy it while it lasts. "**

**I lay down and curled up, wishing I was free.**

**What a sad sight you are! You basically let yourself get caught. You were completely helpless to do anything and this is where you ended up…STILL just as helpless as when he attacked you!**

**I felt utterly pathetic and useless. My face kissed the cold, wet, muddy ground. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't get free, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't even stand. There was no word in either my language or the human's that could describe how low I felt. I deemed the very mud I lay in to be of higher rank than me. I thought I should die then and there. All I could think about was when Seviper attacked us and how I went after him only to fail both myself and Jeff. We both wound up in that healing place due to my weak and dismal actions. I couldn't fail anybody ever again. **

**A familiar echo that I recognized from my past rang through my ears. " Your number one priority is, above ALL else, your honor. Without it… what are you? "**

**Much to my despair, my honor had been stripped back when I fought Seviper. Now… I AM nothing.**

**Sure I beat him in the end, but that meant nothing. I needed strength… power… speed… if I ever hoped to prove myself to anybody. But for the moment… I was nothing. I weakly beat the soaking, mud, sputtering some on my face. I was furious at the pathetically weak blow, but I knew that if I beat the ground again I would only get angrier. I hopelessly just lay there. Nowhere to go. No way to vent my self-induced frustration. No one to talk to. I knew that even if I did bullet seed him down, I still wouldn't be able to escape. I lay in a heap of my own bruises, rage, and torment.**

"** Arceus, please… Strengthen me, evolve me, or kill me, " I whispered to both myself and the mythical god. " Just make me more than the pitiable, weak, pathetic excuse for a Treecko... for a pokemon… that I am now. Keep me from failure. Please… "**

**I fell asleep, curled up in a ball, holding myself while shivering. **

**After awhile, the purple pokemon returned and stared into the cage, with a victorious grin. He made a clamor on the bars by dragging his horn across each one.**

"** Wakey wakey, you sorry little pokemon. Hell, I bet a Caterpie is stronger than you! "**

"** Nidoking… " I muttered coldly.**

"** It's DAGGERBACK THE OPPRESSOR! Show some RESPECT to your captor, twerp! "**

"** Shove it, drill-ass! " I retorted defiantly.**

**He picked up a small stone and placed in his claws. He then effortlessly flicked it at me, hitting me in my nose. I fell backwards onto my tail. I was secretly incredibly ashamed and embarrassed but I quickly stood up to prove I wasn't THAT pathetic, although I felt like it.**

"** Hah! A big mouth for someone who can barely stand. Don't be so cocky, you runt. Now I have a few questions and you better damn well answer them! "**

**I walked to the other side of the cave and calmly leaned against the bars.**

"** Where did you put those fossils? " He asked, ALMOST nicely.**

"** I don't know what you're talking about. "**

"** You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! Tell me the TRUTH, damn you! " he roared, clutching on the bars angrily.**

**I turned my scraped nose up at him and turned away, examining the new twig in my mouth.**

"** YOU ASKED FOR IT! " he growled. Daggerback, as he like to be called, opened his mouth and spat out many needle-like glowing pins. Two pins hit me in the right foot and the other two hit the shin right above. I found myself on a knee, crying out in pain. I quickly stopped and instead clenched my teeth and breathed heavily as the yells showed weakness.**

"** WHERE ARE THEY?! " he roared, obviously in dire need of these fossils.**

"** I… wouldn't tell you… slimy piece of shit, " grunted I, between pants of pain.**

"** HRAAAAH!!! " he bellowed, whirling around and hitting the cage with his tail. There was a tremendous echo and the cage rattled violently. The bars bent but not enough for me to escape through them. Looking at the bowed metal, an idea popped into my head. **

**I kept my cool, which irritated the poison pin pokemon even more. " How did you get a cage like this anyways? " I asked him, changing the subject to irk him.**

"** NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUISNESS! " he yelled, peering into the cell. He walked away from it and began to pace back and forth. " Where is that damned Seviper? " he asked himself in a mumble. " He was supposed to get that prick's friends for me. "**

"** Unconscious, in a crate on a ship, on its way to Kanto from Petalburg. " I grinned smugly.**

"** ERRGH. Then TELL ME, where are the fossils OR where are your friends!? Or else I'LL go find your friends MYSELF! "  
**

"** …What friends? " I spat, quietly.**

"** The ones that I caught along with you back at my home before you stole my fossils that I stole. That human, too. Where are they?! "**

**I thought to myself, " They weren't my friends… they were simply three guys who were in the wrong time and the wrong place. " Of course I didn't tell Daggerback that – I liked to keep him in the dark.**

**In frustration, he rattled the cage before slamming his hand against it. I stood up and walked towards him with my oh-so-smug grin, glaring rebelliously into his brown eye and his eye patch.**

"** I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! I'm going to have a snooze under that tree, outta this rain! Go crawl back under that net so you don't try to go anywhere! "**

"** Bite me. "**

"** I'll do MORE than just BITE you! " he growled, shaking a purple fist. Daggerback then walked over to my left and slumped against the trunk, quickly falling asleep.**

**I looked around me; ahead there was the clearing, close behind me was the edge of the forest. I sat in the mire and turned my head to my right, where there was the border between the clearing and the woods until it curved at the end. I followed the circular perimeter, with my eyes, from the right to the left, ending where Daggerback was. I looked into the forestry and longed to be in there as opposed to a prisoner to THIS scum.**

**I rolled the net into a ball and placed my head on it, using it as a crude pillow. I hoped my home would be ok. I attempted to sleep but I couldn't, not with the rain and the burning pain. I sat up and looked at the four needles jutting out of my right foot and leg. I sighed and reached for the first one in my foot. I yanked it out and red blood and foreign sap-like substance exited the puncture wound. I made no effort to cry out; instead I bit down hard on the twig and reached for the second needle. After the third pin, sweat dripped down my face, my breathing grew heavy, and my green ankle and foot were coated with blood and poison. I yanked the final toxic thorn out and flicked it aside. The pin almost hit a brown-furred rodent walking out of the forest. It was that Zigzagoon I saw earlier!**

**He warily walked towards me.**

"** Hey there, buddy! Looking good! " he jeered, good-heartedly.**

**I shot him a glare.**

"** Ok ok, don't get your tails in a knot! I'm willing to help you. Because I'm a nice guy, I'll let your rudeness from earlier slide. "**

"** It's ok, really. I can get myself out just fine! " I insisted.**

"** Yeah, and I'm Groudon's son! Just stay put and I'll be back with help in no time! "**

**Before I could protest, he ran off. I sighed and noticed that I felt a little drowsy. I held my face in my hands, trying to stay awake. I would fall into a half asleep state and would have to slap myself awake. Much time had passed. The "trapped in a pokeball" feeling remained strong and constant. Where was that Zigzagoon?**

**Suddenly I heard a harsh whisper, saying, "TREECKO!"**

**My eyes shot open. Was I hallucinating? I took my head from my hand and looked to my right. To my shock and disarray, I saw Jeff pressed up against the exterior of the cage. I blinked twice, checking to see if I was awake.**

"**Quite the situation you landed yourself into!" he said with an upbeat smile.**

"** What do you want? " I asked him with coldness. I still remembered why I was angry at him.**

"**I'll get you out of here in no time! You'll probably want to be free ASAP."**

"** I don't need your help! " I hissed, resolutely. **

"** Oh yeah, because you're CLEARLY well on your way out; digging the tunnel out of there while humming to the 'Great Escape' whistle, I see?! " That familiar sarcastic voice… Corphish. He, along with Daedalus, was standing behind Jeff, Corphish with a huge grin burned onto his face.**

"** What the hell are you doing here? Did that damned Zigzagoon find you? " I asked, irked.**

**Dae bitterly inquired in confusion, " Zigzagoon? No, Jeff over here said we had to save you after we saw what happened at that tree! "**

**Great, they saw that! Just when I thought I couldn't be more ashamed of myself THEY had to see my pathetic state back there!**

**I turned my back to them in contempt and embarrassment.**

**There goes my last chance of any honor.**

"**Hang in there, Treeck! I'm getting you out!" Jeff encouraged, pressing on the bars. **

**At first he tried to pry the bars apart. After the strenuous failed attempt, he took another approach. He tried to lift the wet cage up.**

"** Jeff, that's not gonna work, " I told him.**

**He didn't and couldn't listen. He continued to try to lift the heavy thing, but the bars were dripping wet and it didn't move at all. He stepped back, the night rain still pelting them.**

"**Damn it! ...I know!" he exclaimed.**

**Jeff walked backwards several meters. He then ran towards me and the cage. He rammed into the bars, creating a vibrating clang. He recoiled from the hit and growled.**

"**Don't worry, Treeck," he said, holding his shoulder. He walked back and then did it again, creating the booming metal sound again. Jeff grimaced upon the hit and shook it off.**

"** Stop it! That won't help! I can take care of myself! " I urged. I admit I felt a wave of respect for him for doing what he was doing, but it wasn't helping.**

**He ignored me and Corphish joined in with his crabhammer attack. They didn't notice that Daggerback was asleep on the other side of the cage. Corphish's attack hit a bar, moving it slightly, but in turn making a huge noise.**

"** Get out of here! I don't need you! You'll wake him! " I stipulated with tremendous stubbornness.**

"** You heard him! Let's leave the prick! " Daedalus agreed, although I was shocked at his choice of words.**

**With inflexibility and pain, they continued, all the while making a strident clamor. Just then Daedalus noticed the half-blind Daggerback by the tree – he was waking up!**

"** Idiots! Run! " I scolded.**

**It was too late.**

"** Well, well, well! It seems my bait worked like a charm! Like Rattata to cheese! " He got up from the tree, where he was almost invisible with the downpour and the pitch-black.**

**Jeff and Corppy stopped banging. The three slowly edged to their right, into the clearing, preparing for a fight.**

"** Shouldn't you be teaching some kids to learn the alphabet, Barney? " Corphish taunted, much to my annoyance.**

"** Wh… what are you talking about, ruffian?! ERGH, never mind! Either go into the cage willingly or I'll MAKE you go in there! "**

**Then Daggerback walked towards them, his back turned to me. I seized the opportunity. I jumped up and began to pound my tail against the bar which was slightly dented. It moved a little. I landed and looked over at Daggerback. He swung his tail with medium force, hitting Jeff in the face and Daedalus, who was on his shoulder. Both pretty much cart wheeled in mid air before landing in the grass. Corphish, in anger, began to unleash a torrent of bubbles from his claws, which increased in size with the rain.**

**I leapt again and, with every ounce of strength, hit the bar. It bent, but still not enough. I hit it again; I could feel the cuts from my tail reopen and bleed. I grimaced but paid no attention. I hit the metal cage barricade. It curved further but a smear of blood was left on the crooked pole. I looked back over and saw Daggerback with his massive foot on Corphish, pressing him into the ground. With frenzied doggedness I jumped up, let out a cry, and swung my tail as hard as I possibly could. I felt the metal bend with my tail. I landed on one knee and looked up – the bar was arced so that it touched the bar to the left of it.**

**It looked like I could squeeze through. With a self-satisfied smirk, I jumped up and grabbed the bent bar and the metal shaft to the right of it with my hands and feet. I wedged my way through the small gap and landed on the wet grass. I turned to look at the Nidoking; he had the three in his arms and was walking back towards the cage. He noticed that I was out of it and began to charge towards me.**

"** HEY! " he roared.**

**I had no choice; I ran into the raining darkness of the forest.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The pirate-like **Daggerback, in a grumble, lifted the cage and threw the three under. He quickly bent the obstructed bar back into place. Corphish and Daedalus were still, but barely, conscious. Jeff's bag was thrown into the clearing so he couldn't pull any fast ones.**

" Conceited, pompous, moronic prick, " Daedalus muttered, getting to his feet.

" Who? T-Cko? " Corphish asked. " What happened here? You used to be the one sticking up for him and I was the one who hated the jerk… Oh, I guess I still do, a little. "

" I can't stand his type. Selfish, arrogant, disobedient… "

" Yeah yeah, I get it. Could he BE any more of an ass… But still… he was our friend. "

Daggerback walked from their position and, with paranoia, kept a look out for the escaped Treecko under the shade of the rained-upon tree.

The duo of pokemon complained to each other while Jeff remained unconscious. They stopped upon hearing light scampering in the forest behind them. Daedalus and Corphish edged towards the noise, peering into the forest. Suddenly, a brown, furry rodent pokemon leapt from the bushes and fell face first in the wet grass. Embarrassed, he sneakily got to his feet and shook his spiky brown-beige fur off.

" Hey, buddy! I couldn't find anyone but I… " he stopped talking once he reached the cage and looked around in confusion. " Hey, where did the mean, green guy go? …Hey, I made a rhyme! "

" Wow! I can rhyme, too! Get us out. Don't make me shout. If you don't I'll crabhammer you into the next route! " Corphish threatened.

" Corppy, please! Sorry about him, he hates the rain, " Daedalus lied. " But can you sneak over to the bag in the middle of the clearing and get out the pokeball in the side pocket and then bring it back over, please? "

The Zigzagoon was distracted. He stared, stunned at Jeff, who was still unconscious. " It's him… " he whispered to himself.

" Well?! "

The Zigzagoon snapped out of it. " Yes. Of course I will! I'm Rishi, by the way, " he said with surprising, yet put-on confidence. He sneaked on the side of the cage that Daggerback wasn't on and eyed the bag from afar. He peered around the corner to see the poison pin pokemon turned away. Rishi gulped and dashed for the bag. His running legs trembled with fear, but he made it to the bag and hid behind it just as the Nidoking turned. Seeing nothing, he twisted back around.

Rishi sighed and ripped open the pocket with his mouth. A pokeball spilled out and he picked it up in his mouth. He began to dart back but then stopped out in the open. Daggerback was staring at him, tapping his foot. Rishi was frozen stiff. He dropped the pokeball in his mouth and began to ran the way he came. Rishi dashed by the cage, with tears in his eyes, yelling, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Tell him I tried! "

And then he was gone.

" Coward, " Corphish spat.

Daggerback leered into the cage and said, " It's Q and A time, isn't it? "

Then a bright green pellet shot from where the Nidoking's tree was. It hit him in the side of the head.

" HEY! " he bellowed, turning in the direction of the shot.

The snarl awoke Jeff. He groaned, holding his head, looking around. As he sat up against the bars, Treecko appeared from where Zigzagoon ran off.

"Treecko?! How did you get out?!"

" A great search and rescue team you guys are… You should make a rescue squad! " he said, walking in front of the nearby pokeball.

" Oh shut up and get us out of here! Start by releasing Atlas from that pokeball " Daedalus ordered, unkindly.

Treecko simply folded his arms, standing behind the turned Daggerback, and claimed, " No. "

The soaking wet, eyepatched Nidoking heard this and turned around. " You… "

The wood gecko answered with a massive volley of bullet seed. Jeff was awed by the sight. The array of light green seeds shot from his throat and pelted Daggerback. While the pokemon was stunned, Treecko jumped up and whacked him across the face with his tail. Daggerback's horn tore the tail's flesh, slowing the grass lizard down.

The night storm didn't let up; all it did was wash the blood from their wounds.

The purple beast kicked Treecko forwards, who sprawled on the ground. He then shot three purple pins from his mouth. One missed but hit the pokeball, causing the device to ricochet to the right. One narrowly missed Treecko's head, and one went through his tail. The grass starter growled in his throat and bit through his replacement twig, as the long purple needle literally pinned Treecko's tail to the ground. He couldn't move it without extreme pain; the needle stuck out of the top end but also stuck into the ground.

Daggerback slowly approached Treecko, laughing a hearty snicker. He raised a foot over Treecko's head, preparing to knock him out.

" Not THIS time, either, you runty little punk. "

Treecko didn't back down; he glared into the brown, angry eye and began to shoot another bullet seed. Both of their actions were halted when they were blinded by a massive bright light coming from beside the cage. Materializing from the light was the titanic rock snake, Atlas. Both fighters were equally shocked, although Treecko hid his more than Daggerback.

Atlas, irritated by the rain, let out a bellow and picked up the cage with ease in his stony jaws. He flung it into the air and it flew towards the two. Daggerback began to flee, but Treecko couldn't. The Nidoking was in his charge stance so that he would evade the falling object better, but instead of charging the group he barreled towards the forest. He knew he couldn't stand up against Atlas. 

**Instead of bracing himself, Treecko shot a bullet seed at Daggerback as an apparent last stand. The seed dug into the horned back of the poison pokemon, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground before trying to retreat again.**

Luckily for Treecko, the falling cage was bottom-heavy, so it fell on him without crushing him.

" Great job, Atlas! Now TREECKO is back in the cage! " Corphish half-scolded, half-chuckled.

" Sorry, dude, " Atlas apologized, lifting the cage off of Treecko and throwing it towards the Nidoking who was getting up.

The rolling enclosure narrowly missed hitting the running away Daggerback and rolled beside him.

" I'll be back, and I'LL BE BACK SOON, YOU F… "

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Atlas's triumphant bellow. Treecko ripped the needle from his tail with a grunt. He broke and clenched it in his hand, causing blood to drop with the shards of the purple pin.

Treecko emotionlessly walked towards Jeff and the human did likewise. The two best friends glared into each other's eyes. They stood in silence. Darkness surrounded them and their bodies were soaked from the torrent. While the two stared-off, Corphish looked nervously between Daedalus, who glowered at the grass type and Atlas, who used his tail as an umbrella for his scarred head. Daggerback continued running away from them until he was out of sight. Treecko and Jeff still stared into one another's eyes, while the others awaited their reactions. Still nothing; no words were spoken and no muscles moved.

The wood gecko looked down at himself before looking back up at Jeff. " You're still worthless, Treecko. Still… worthless… "


	15. Salvation

**Salvation**

------------------------------------------  
_Trying hard to speak, and  
Fighting with my weak hand  
Driven to distraction  
It's all part of the plan  
When something is broken  
and you try to fix it  
Trying to repair it anyway you can_

I dive in at the deep end  
You become my best friend  
I wanna like you but I don't know if I can  
I know something is broken  
and I'm trying to fix it  
Trying to repair it anyway I can

_-X & Y, Coldplay_  
------------------------------------------------

**The heavens leaked seemingly infinite amounts of the water like a broken Bidoof dam. The occasional daunting thunderclap followed the equally menacing nearby lightning strike. Jeff, who was steeped with water, remained barely standing, facing off against the diminutive, dark-lime green reptile.**

**The brash Treecko leered boldly into Jeff's green eyes, focused only on them and not the cuts and bruises burning his entire body. The other pokemon waited impatiently, all for different reasons.**

**The unspoken showdown was finally broken by Jeff. He asserted the smallest of grins and said, "Hey there, Treecko."**

**The wood gecko remained still and silent. All he did was continue to glare callously into the human's eyes. Jeff reversed a step, taken aback, a little intimidated even, by Treecko's less than warm reply. The standoff of eyes began once more, a battle Jeff was fated to lose.**

**Atlas winced from the rain and looked down, seriously considering digging down into the subterranean for shelter. Corphish snapped his claw, the anticipation killing him. The seemingly infuriated Daedalus seemed to struggle to keep himself in one spot.**

"**I… I…"**

"** If you want me… you're going to have to catch me… and then fight me, " Treecko said without a hint of mirth or fun in his voice.**

**Jeff looked to Corphish, the resident charades expert. The ruffian pokemon pointed at him and then began to run on the spot. After that he pointed at Treecko and then back to Jeff before raising his claws in a Rocky-esque fashion.**

"**You…want me to… FIGHT you?"**

**Without even a shrug, Treecko stared hard into Jeff's eyes, signifying the answer.**

"**Erm…I… Corphish…do you want to-" **

"**CKO!" the grass lizard replied in either a curse or a sharp 'no'. He crossed his arms in disagreement. Treecko then pointed at Jeff and then brought his finger towards him.**

"** You and me… one on one. "**

**Jeff began to understand.**

**Daedalus drew his line. " This is ridiculous. That's it! "**

**The tiny swallow pokemon lunged at Treecko, knocking him to the ground. Daedalus began bashing at him with his wings and the rare beak strike.**

"**DAE! STOP!"**

"** You selfish – bastard – think about – someone - other than – your sorry – green hide – for once – you have – virtually – nothing – to prove! " Daedalus yelled between each batter. **

**Treecko took the beating – he didn't even defend himself; he took it in what can either be interpreted as 'taking it like a male' or 'taking it like someone who knew he deserved it'. Jeff ran over to them and held back Daedalus. The increasingly bloodied Treecko looked up at the enraged bird who was starting to settle down. He defiantly stared at his attacker and then spat blood into Dae's face – some of the sputtered blood fell back onto his own torn-up mug, though it was quickly washed away by the rain.**

**Daedalus went into a frenzy and pecked his way from Jeff's barring hands. He then began to go at the wood gecko again, who remained calm and collected even through the beating. **

"**DAEDALUS!" Jeff roared. He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and pointed it at the Taillow, who was barely visible in the night. "RETURN!" Daedalus disappeared in the beam of red.**

**Unexpectedly, Jeff pulled out two more pokeballs and shot them at Atlas and Corphish, who also were recalled to those strange, spherical devices. Treecko's eyes showed minor shock at Jeff's drastic actions, but he then blinked it away and stood up. The two locked eyes in a brief minor showdown. Treecko nodded and, like a secret code, Jeff replied with a nod.**

**The grass starter turned and went down on all fours****. He looked back, hit his tailed rear, taunting Jeff, and shot out his tongue at him before darting off into the rainy, dark forest. His physical pain hastened his run instead of hindering it. With a moment lost to comprehension, Jeff immediately took off after him. He, of course, didn't run in a straight line since that concussion to the head was compromising his balance for the time being. As fast as he possible could without falling, Jeff raced after Treecko. The rebel wood gecko quickly disappeared into the overgrowth and foliage. This didn't keep the determined human from pursuing.**

**Jeff ran blindly into the forest, stopping only on occasion to listen for rustling over the loud slaps of rain hitting leaves. The downpour created a proximity barrier so that it was nearly impossible to see what was past the thousands of droplets. He sprinted with all of his strength through the woodland. He was so focused on running that he didn't bother to think that this would be futile. His vision and orientation was impaired enough from the rain and concussion without Treecko being able to climb trees and blend in with the plants and trees. Jeff looked up and around before sprinting over logs and branches some more. He wasn't sure if Treecko was watching him or not, but he was oblivious to the fact that he was going in distorted circles.**

**The veins above his eyebrow bulged from exertion. His forced hurtles were leaving him sucking in every conceivable molecule of oxygen for breath. He kept running through every inch of the forest that he could, even with his backpack on. Jeff's nostrils were flaring, his hair dripping wet, his teeth clenched, and his lungs and leg muscles were in overdrive. During his bewildered sprint his foot caught a root and he went flying onto the limbs of a split branch which appeared to be struck by lighting, apparent by the charred end of it. He fell on his left shoulder with a grunt. Jeff didn't instantly get up, instead he rolled onto his back and lifted up his t-shirt sleeve. He looked at his bicep and watched water trickle down to meet fresh blood brought on by four small, crude scratches which were complimented by small broken piece of bark.**

**The scratches were very close to an old scar that he had never forgotten. ****The scar from the Scyther went from his shoulder, and it almost curved around his arm down to above his elbow. How he obtained it was the memory that traveled with him wherever he went****. The scar was a large white line with red tinting the edges; it was clear Jeff was too proud to get stitched following the event…either too proud or he didn't want the scar to ever heal. He poked the bumpy, old wound and remembered when Treecko saved him for no reason. It baffled him why he did that then and why he was doing this now. **

**Was it because he chose to be stubborn and purposely a handful upon being assigned a trainer so Jeff wouldn't want him anymore? Was it because of that tree he cared so much for or did he just hate the idea of being tied down with someone? Why would a bad-ass like Treecko ever save him when he really didn't care about him in the first place? Chivalry, perhaps?**

**Jeff threw away the mental questions and stood back up. He took off through the forest but found himself tripping again, falling into moss and foliage. He got to his hands and knees, spitting out a green leaf from his mouth. Jeff took the rucksack from his back and placed it beside him, still looking down. He reached into the outer most pocket of it and felt two twigs in his hand: his own, which he hadn't used for so long that he had forgotten when the last time was, and Treecko's, which was given to him the night he left.**

"**Damned rain… damned forest… damned Treecko."**

**He heard nothing but he saw two green feet appear in his downward field of view. Jeff looked up and found himself at eye level with Treecko. Jeff expected him to have a hand outreached to help him up, but there was no such thing. The pokemon simply stood, staring out of the corner of his eye with his arms folded.**

**Treecko probably decided to stop the pathetic chase due to the realization that running was the coward's way out. He decided to face the challenge with courage and collected confidence. He didn't seem worried about losing mainly because he was positive he'd win if Jeff even had the psychological guts to fight.**

"**Have you decided to stop this and come with me, Treecko?" Jeff asked hopefully.**

**Although Treecko's eyes remained still, Jeff guessed that he was probably insulted by the idea that he would abandon all pride and cave to the suggestion.**

**Treecko began to walk away from him until he stopped, a good four meters away.**

"…**Treeck?"**

**He suddenly turned and, with the battle-loving grin that Jeff had suddenly come to fear, dashed towards him. He jumped right before he would have hit Jeff's face and went into a backwards flip. His tail flew up and hit Jeff in the face with such power that he was sent from on his hands and knees to on his back.**

**Stunned, Jeff merely looked up at the rainy night sky and spat out saliva and dark red blood, which formed in his mouth, and the two trickled pathetically down his cheek. Treecko had landed with such grace, but Jeff, for once, could not enjoy it. The entire lower portion of his face was numb. He looked down his chest at Treecko, who stood at his feet.**

"** Get up. "**

"…**Why?" Jeff asked, obviously in response to his hostile actions and not the order, itself since he still couldn't understand. "What's wrong with you?"**

**Treecko answered just as coldly. " Get up. "**

**Jeff did get to his feet, but at his own will.**

"**I don't want to fight you… I won't," he said, earnestly. **

**Treecko ran towards him again and lunged. He hit Jeff with his hand, right below where the human's ribs ended, dead-center. He had evidently aimed for the winding-effect. It worked. Jeff recoiled two steps and half-doubled over, but quickly straightened himself.**

"** The weakness of the trainer reflects the pokemon. "**

**Treecko jumped up and whipped his tail across Jeff's face. A mixture of more blood and saliva shot from his mouth and landed on a nearby plant. The force sent Jeff instinctively stumbling in almost a circle just to keep his head from spinning all the way around. Before Jeff could react further, Treecko lunged at him similar to the first time, except higher up on his chest. The hit sent Jeff falling backwards. He crashed to the ground, his head hitting the trunk of a tree. And that hit was the last straw.**

**With overwhelming anger and adrenaline storming in his eyes, making them a sharper green than usual, he hissed, "You want a fight… you got it."**

**Jeff stood to his feet and clenched his fists. Treecko grinned, amused at his old friend's anger. The calm gecko brought his finger once more towards him, egging Jeff on. The human walked towards Treecko in the rain, careful not to get ahead of himself, but he found himself speeding up, eager to get a hit in. Treecko took advantage of this and flanked Jeff's left and jumped up, whacking his tail into his shoulder.**

**Jeff grunted as it felt like a stone hit him, but he remained standing. He turned and spat.**

"**I'm proud of you, Treecko. You're not sinking so low as to use your pathetic bullet seed on me!"**

**Treecko grinned in competition. Even Jeff's taunts wouldn't be able to get under his green skin. With apt speed, he lunged at the human. Much to both of their surprise, Jeff got the drop on him. He brought his hand across in a curved punch and, in what seemed to be like slow motion, hit Treecko across the face. The impact of his knuckle bones hitting Treecko's snout was, to Jeff, sadistically satisfying. The last time he hit Treecko, he felt it was his biggest mistake of his life. But this time… he was loving it. **

**The impact noise of the two bodies sounded exactly like the ridiculous, stock punch noises in TV shows, but Jeff didn't complain. He felt his love for the fight return as he felt like just like he did when training with Tyrogue in preparation for leaving. The speed seemed to return to normal in Jeff's eyes and Treecko was sent sprawling to the human's left. **

**Treecko was stunned in mid-air at the unexpected hit, but he quickly righted himself before hitting the ground. He bent his legs to absorb the shock from the log he was headed towards, and in turn, reversed the force to bound off the wet log and back at Jeff. He saw the body, silhouetted by the night and rain, maneuvering in the air to hit him, but he let his primal instincts overtake all other senses. He ran towards Treecko head on and grabbed the mace-like tail with both of his hands, ignoring the slapping brunt it had with them.**

**Jeff used Treecko's momentum as well as his own to swing him around in circles by the tail. Instead of letting go and throwing him, Jeff edged towards the tree beside him and slammed the wood gecko into the trunk. Jeff let go on collision; Treecko's face was the first to hit the bark and the rest of his body wrapped around the trunk. He slid to the ground.**

**The determined Treecko, with astounding effort, managed to pull himself to a sitting position. Refusing to admit defeat, Treeck began to stand up and shakily walked towards Jeff. The grass starter was on the brink of collapse. The human, who was still in his bloodlust-mode, clenched his fist and arched it towards the ground, so it barely hit the wet dirt. His hand went from down to up, catching Treecko in the jaw. ****The lizard went flying up and back, and, still in a standing position, he hit the trunk with a blunt 'BIFFT'****. He then slid to the base of the tree, head slumped forwards and unconscious. **

**The fight was over.**

**Jeff's anger began to cool down as he looked at Treecko. He then began to realize what he had done. The comprehension sunk in.**

"**I… Treecko. Oh, Arceus! I didn't mean to do that. Oh damnit! Are you alright?!"**

**He knelt down in front of the knocked out pokemon, checked his pulse and held him in his arms. Treecko's breaths were labored and very light. Jeff completely forgot about all of Treecko's wounds. He was sure he was hurting him just by touching him, even if he was unconscious.**

"**I'm so sorry…" Jeff took out Treecko's pokeball, and after a moment of hesitation, tapped his head gently with it. Before dematerializing into the orb, Treecko's left eye winced. **

**And then he was gone.**

**The ball shook…**

…**Once.**

**Then it locked.**

**Jeff shakily stood and looked around in the rain. There was nothing but torrents of water, trees, and the night behind them.**

"**Where the hell is the pokemon center?!"**

**The aggravated human took out another pokeball and shot the beam straight upwards.**

"**TAIII-" the pokemon began to say in a hassle as he appeared in the air.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Now go find the pokemon center and HURRY! …GO! THANK YOU!" Jeff angrily ordered Daedalus, who flew off.**

**  
Several pain-staking minutes later, the soaked flyer returned and urged Jeff to follow. Jeff thanked him and complied. His strength allowed him only to jog at full force. He followed the Taillow, only able to see him using the white underside of his tail as a guide.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't FIGHT your own pokemon in anger! You don't KNOCK OUT your own pokemon!!" Jeff mentally scolded himself.**

**As he ran, he remembered how much he enjoyed punching Treecko.**

"**Was that because you were mad at him? Was it an anger release for everything that has happened? Or are you really a horrible person, like Daggerback?"**

**Jeff tripped over two more roots before catching up to Daedalus.**

"**TaaaiLOW," he chirped, hovering in one place.**

**Jeff slowed down beside him and saw him looking at a white light through the trees as well as the muffled tone of human and pokemon voices which seemed to amplify with the sound of the familiar sliding door. It seemed the forest finally ended! He let out a relieved half grunt, half laugh and walked out of the woodland.**

**There it was, the rectangle shaped structure which was the answer to all of their questions. Fluorescent lights shot out of the windows and the door of the white building. The red, flat roof of the building housed a sign, saying "Pokemon Center". The quaint building was surrounded by no more than ten buildings – nine houses and one pokemart. **

**Jeff slowly trudged towards the entrance while Daedalus flew ahead. He landed near the exterior of the center and began to hop beside the left side. Much to his shock, he saw the brown wire of an extension cord plugged into an exterior outlet which was hidden behind a bush and it led into the forest. The wire was barely sheltered by the rain.**

"** … Oh, Corphish, " Daedalus chuckled.**

"**Come on, Daedalus! Get your feathery butt over here!" Jeff pried, almost too rudely. He reluctantly complied and flew through the night and onto his shoulder.**

**The automatic door swung open for Jeff and he was stunned by the overflow of trainers and their pokemon. The cries of hurt pokemon and the like snivels or comforting words of their trainers drowned out the torrent outside.**

"**This had better not be a bunch of wimps who are afraid to get ****wet," Jeff scoffed, squeezing between pokemon and human alike.**** On his way to the crowded front counter, he almost stepped on a terrified purple rodent, known as a Rattata, who had run off from its young trainer. Jeff basically shoved the three guys in front of him to the ground before finally getting to the counter. He withdrew Treecko's pokeball and placed it with his hands on the counter.**

"**My Treecko needs help, right now!" Jeff pleaded, preparing to release the wounded pokemon from the capture device.**

"**I'm sorry, you're going to have to take a number," the pink haired nurse apologized.**

**Jeff looked at the roll of numbers beside his hand and saw that twenty-three would have been his. He then looked up at the ticker on the wall which said ****"wall which said, "Now attending to 8."**

"**Pick a number?! My Treecko doesn't have time to wait for that many pokemon to come and go! He could die at any minute…I think. It's HARDLY fair that a Spearow with a… twisted ankle gets to go before me while my pokemon is holding on for his life!"**

"**I'm sorry, but we are taking all of the patients from the Petalburg City center after some disaster a few nights ago. So we're taking all of the pokemon who have fought in the gym plus our normal amount of patients. We have four pokemon who are probably worse than your Treecko since they were too badly off to even have the strength to go IN their pokeballs." Nurse Joy explained, calmly.**

"**Right… sorry," Jeff apologized, guiltily looking downwards.**

"**We'll try to accommodate you the best that we can but we only have four beds and the pokemon using them should be in the ER at Petalburg right now and they won't be able to leave, let alone move, for many hours as we still have to stabilize them. The best I can tell you is 'help your Treecko hang on and wait, please'."**

**Jeff turned around somberly and looked up to see a guy his age with a blue track suit on make eye contact with him. It was Blane, the jerk with the Piplup. Jeff quickly pulled out Daedalus' pokeball and returned him to its confines as Blane walked towards them.**

"**Hey! I remember you. You're that guy with the Taillow who attacked me."**

"**Jeff's the name. How's that Piplup of yours?" he asked cynically.**

"**He's a little beaten up right now. He just needs some rest," Blane answered.**

"**Ohh, is that so?! Well, don't worry; I'm sure he has a GREAT, GRATEFUL trainer who will take care of him instead of sending him into more battles," Jeff replied with heavy sarcasm which flew straight over Blane's head. "I hope they pick your number soon," he told him, this time with seriousness.**

"**How's…Da…eee…daday? Daydal…os…THE TAILLOW! Did he pick a fight with an angrier trainer?" Blane asked with his own derision.**

"**No… he hasn't," answered Jeff, becoming irritated, but then an idea struck him. "Sayyy…do you still have your bike?"**

"**Yea, it's out front. Why?"**

"**No reason…" he lied. Jeff quickly darted his head to the side and pointed at Nurse Joy. In excitement, he yelled, "HEY! IS THAT A POKEMON BATTLE?!"**

"**WHERE?!" Blane instantly asked, turning, like when one feigns throwing a ball to a Growlithe. **

**Like a Rhyhorn, Jeff plowed through the crowd and to the door, which slid open upon his approach. He craned his head around before spotting the blue bike in the night across the path, tied by a tree to avoid the rain. Jeff ran towards it and threw Corphish's pokeball beside the bike. The orange water type appeared and looked at Jeff.**

"**CORP, USE VICEGRIP ON THAT LOCK, AND HURRY!"**

"** Rushy, rushy! " Corphish exclaimed, clamping through the cord with ease.**

**Jeff had gotten on the bike and he looked back to see Blane walking out the front door. No time to get Corphish's pokeball from his pocket, after placing it back, he picked up the pokemon and literally squeezed him into the handlebar basket.**

"**HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE!" Blane yelled, beginning to run towards them.**

"** Ooo! It's like Grand Theft Bike! Can I do bubblebeam drive-bys? "**

**Without a word, Jeff pedaled as fast as he could down the wet dirt path.**

"**BASTARRR…" Blane yelled but his voice was cut out by the rain as well as the Doppler Effect coming into play.**

**The ride was smooth, for Jeff, anyways. Corphish was lodged in the basket in such a way that his tail came up the meet his eyes, and his feet were pointing upwards.**

"** Jeff, I know you had to get me in here quickly, but I'm getting discouraged looking at my own ass… It's not as cute up close, I'm afraid. "**

**He didn't hear him. He didn't even realize Corphish was speaking. Jeff was too busy lost in thought about Treecko and the pokeball. He wondered how he would take it and whether he would even be ok.**

**They rode up to the gate of Petalburg City and went in. Jeff turned left but found himself stopped by police tape. Where there was usually a pokemon center there was a crowd of police and investigators inside the yellow tape, looking at the damaged building. The front right corner of the red and white, double story center had appeared to have been destroyed as rubble had caved in.**

**Jeff dismounted his bike and returned the lodged Corphish to his pokeball. He then walked over to the closest police officer who was talking to Nurse Joy.**

"**Excuse me, what happened here?" Jeff asked, surprised and confused.**

"**Huh? Oh," the officer said, looking at Jeff. "A few days ago, in the night some pokemon… an Onix, went wild near the outskirts of town. It eventually made its way to the pokemon center. The damned thing wildly attacked the center before continuing its path of destruction back into the forest."**

**Jeff's mouth opened in shock. He reached into his backpack pocket and fondled Atlas's pokeball in worry.**

"**Luckily no one was hurt. If you see an Onix with a scar on its face… or ANY Onix in particular… don't try to be a hero. Run to the authorities and tell them where you saw it. Got it, kid? And if you needed the pokemon center, go to the one in Oldale. You clearly can't use this one."**

**Jeff barely nodded as his every muscle clenched. Blood began to drain from his face and he suddenly began to become very afraid of his backpack. **

"**Was Onix the cause of this destruction? No way would a gentle guy like him never attack a pokemon center for no reason! Besides, Onixes have fights all the time; it's not unlikely for one to have a scar on its face!"**

**Jeff kept telling himself that and got back onto his bike. Nurse Joy walked up to him.**

"**Jeff? Is that you?"**

"**Hey, Nurse Joy… Yeah, it is," he responded. "I have another weird question for you…"**

"**Of course, Jeff," she said soothingly.**

"**Well…" He took in a deep breath. "Me and my Treecko had a fight… a bad one. After it I couldn't understand him… or any pokemon anymore. Did I break the bond we had by being an awful friend?"**

**Nurse Joy paused and looked down uncomfortably. Her look said it all. "I'm sorry to say it, Jeff, but that is highly possible…not that you were a bad friend but the fight. It must have been pretty hurtful to both of you to make that switch in your head flick back off. Although, it's not unheard of."**

"**Oh… I understand. Is it possible for it to… come back?"**

"**Jeff, it's not going to be permanent. Of course it will come back, eventually, especially with a gifted individual like yourself. Just give it time and care… like a new tree."**

"**Yeah… ok… thanks," he answered. "That's easier said than done," he pondered to himself.**

"**Well, I've got to get going right now!" Jeff explained. "I'll see you later and under less pressing circunstances."**

"**Goodbye, Jeff. Remember what I said."**

"**Ok! Bye!" he replied, turning Blane's bike around. **

**Jeff biked to the top of the street across from him and looked down the daunting slope.**

"**Here goes nothing," he whispered, gulping. He then rode down the incredibly steep street, parallel to the ravaged pokemon center. Jeff was headed for the docks.**

**He was accelerating at a dramatic rate. Luckily for him, with the rain and the night, the street was barren of traffic. "Ok, now is probably a good time to use the brakes," he thought, becoming worried. He lightly squeezed the handlebar brakes. Of course, he did not decelerate. He burned the very asphalt he was going so fast on.**

"**If I brake suddenly, I'm going to flip. All I can do is keep going…"**

**Jeff did exactly that. He neared the water, but luckily for him it was a clear path to it. The rain made it impossible for him to know for sure, but he recalled there being a pier at the end of the street. Sure enough, there was a planked walkway which was a few feet off the water. Jeff braced himself for the inevitable plunge into the water. **

**Through the rain, he saw a rock on the pier, moving about wildly. He neared it rapidly and his heart sunk. He tried to maneuver he bike's course as much as he could without falling. It was no good. The front wheel hit the rock and everything seemed to slow down.**

**Just as they hit, before flying into the air, he managed to yell out a panicked, "FCK ROCKS!" **

**The rear of the tandem lifted off the ground and Jeff found himself no longer on the bike. The bicycle flipped and went soaring over the edge of the pier, but not before the wheel hit his face. Jeff was not so lucky. In a mess of flailing limbs he landed on the wooden dock and sprawled until his right leg was awkwardly hanging over the side.**

"**Geo… geo… geo…" a hoarse voice said along with the thuds of something big coming towards Jeff. The beaten human groaned and attempted to move. Suddenly a rock with arms and eyed appeared in his field of view.**

"**Dude?!" the rock pokemon asked with worry.**

"**I'm terrific… and you?" he replied with sarcasm, trying to straighten out his aching limbs.**

**The Geodude pulled him so that he wouldn't have to. After a minute, Jeff wobbly stood. He noticed that the Geodude was cringing from the torrents, as well as the waves brought on by the storm.**

"**You need some shelter?" Jeff asked him, who nodded.**

**Jeff gestured him to follow. They walked down two piers over and onto the dock. He encouraged Geodude to go onto the familiar boat, which swayed to and fro. Jeff knocked on the door three distinct times.**

"**Mr. Briney?! Are you there?!" he called.**

**The door opened and the old sea captain's eyes widened.**

"**Jeff! I was wondering when you'd get back!" he greeted.**

"**Is everything fixed?" eagerly asked Jeff.**

"**Yes, they just finished the repairs yesterday afternoon."**

"**Can we come in? Geodude needs to get out of the rain," he explained.**

"**Of course!" **

**They followed Mr. Briney down to the small but homey boat cabin. There was a large steering wheel at the center of it. Jeff saw Peeko perched on a desk next to an oil lamp and some cartography maps.**

"**Do you think we could go to Dewford now? Please?!" the teen urged. "It's a one way trip for me, but not for Geodude here."**

"**Are you crazy? In THIS weather? Sure, I've been through worse, but still!" protested Mr. Briney.**

"**Please. It's an emergency! My… this Treecko is really hurt and I couldn't use any of the other pokemon centers. If we wait it might be too late!" pleaded Jeff, unsure about Treecko's condition.**

**The captain sighed. "Very well. I can't say no to a hurt pokemon. Why don't you get some rest and I'll start up the engine?"**

**Jeff thanked him and complied, turning to lie on a cot on the right side of the cabin. He thought about Treecko but he instantaneously fell asleep.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

**A bell tolled, waking Jeff up. He arose from the cot and groggily looked around.**

"**We're here, Jeff. Just barely made it, too! I can't believe you slept through that whole thing," Mr. Briney stated.**

"**Thanks for the ride!" he answered, still half-asleep. He picked up his bag and began to ascend the stairs, topside.**

"**No problem. Going through that storm made me feel like I did when I was your age! I'm going to be docked here for awhile, though. If you need to go anywhere else, you know where I am," the captain chuckled.**

"**See you around, Geodude." Jeff opened the hatch and his face was pelted with rain. It was no longer night, the sky was gray, but it was still raining. He reluctantly pulled himself back into the element. Almost slipping on the deck, he stumbled onto the pier.**

**Jeff closely examined the small island town. He would have said it was the size of Oldale Town, except coastal and it had one landmark building: the gym. The large building was huge compared to the other, smaller houses. Directly at the end of the pier was the pokemon center. Without a second guess, Jeff dashed towards it. While he ran, something caught the attention of the corner of his eye: three destroyed beach houses, to his right on the beach. He quickly dismissed it and charged towards the only salvation for his pokemon.**

**He burst through the automatic doors, almost tearing one off the track. He ran through the empty pokemon center and up to Nurse Joy, who was waiting happily at the desk next to the plump, pink body of a Chansey.**

"**My Treecko is hurt! He needs some help. I don't know how serious it is."**

"**Of course. If you could release him from his pokeball…" she asked, sweetly.**

**Jeff swung around his backpack and dug out the pokeball. He was reluctant to open it, afraid Treecko might be DOA. He closed his eyes and pointed it onto the desk. The still wood gecko materialized on the counter. His eye was barely open and his breathing was much worse than before.**

**Incredibly weakly, he heaved, " You… put me in a… pokeball… and took me… from my… home? You… you… "**

**Even though all Jeff could hear was, "Cko… tree ckotree… treecko cko… cko cko tree…treecko… cko? Cko… cko…" By the very look and tone of voice, he knew that he had made a huge mistake… even though he only wanted to help him. Treecko gave him a final betrayed leer before Nurse Joy took him to the ICU, with the Chansey following.**

"**He just needs a lot of rest," she replied with the obligatory answer of reassurance. **

"**If you'd like to wait, there are some magazines that you can read. Then I'd like to ask you about what happened."**

**Jeff really didn't want to talk about what happened so he said, "I'll be back soon. There's something I need to do."**

**Feeling awful and particularly angry at himself, Jeff burst out the door and, without a second thought, stormed towards the Dewford gym. He was waterlogged from the continuous downpour, but he still tramped towards the gym in determination. Jeff approached the beige painted building and opened the front doors. He walked in and drew near the front desk, which had a lanky, bored security guard behind it.**

"**I'm here for a battle," Jeff explained.**

"**Go on in," he replied monotonously. "Brawly is training his pokemon."**

**He entered the door to the left of the broad desk and walked in. He found himself on the perimeter of a green, hardwood-floored gym. The set up had reminded Jeff of the room where he and Hitmonlee had practiced fighting back before Hit had evolved. Surrounding the battlefield were bleachers running five feet above the floor. On the other side of the gym, Jeff made out three figures doing stretches. One was a man with blue hair like the ocean. The green floor heavily contrasted with his orange T-shirt and blue shorts. The other two figures appeared to be pokemon. Both were the size of children but they differed heavily in appearance. The one to the gym leader's left was a plump-looking yellow pokemon reminiscent of a sumo wrestler. On the human's other side was a skinnier pokemon with a gray skin tone and a small tail.**

**Jeff took off his wet shoes and walked towards the three. On closer inspection, the yellow pokemon had red blotches on its cheeks as well as black, glove-like hands and the gray pokemon had three crests on its head. He stopped in front of the three and they stopped the routine stretching.**

"**Hey, I'm here for a battle," Jeff stated.**

"**Woah, slow down, little dude," the twenty-something year old said in a heavy surfer accent. Jeff had to chuckle under his breath; the accent instantly reminded him of Keanu, his brother. "My name's Brawly, and this the gym for fighting pokemon, in case ya' didn't know." He outstretched a hand, to which Jeff shook it.**

"**I'm Jeff, from Littleroot Town."**

"**Ohhhh yeaaah, four dudes from Littleroot Town came by here a day or two ago."**

"**Four?" responded Jeff, confused.**

"**Two sets of two. Both at different times," he explained serenely. **

"**Well, anyways, I'd like to battle you."**

"**Radical! We were in the mood for a battle, seeing as y'can't surf in this weather. Rules are… two on two. First one to have both pokemon wiped out loses. Go to your side and choose your dude!"**

**Jeff nodded and walked to his side of the field, in front of the door. He stood firm and reached for his pokeball.**

"**Machop, you're up, dude," Brawly said, sending the gray pokemon forwards.**

"**Ok… Corphish! Let's go!" Jeff stated, pointing the pokeball at the floor.**

**The shimmering orange body of Corphish appeared on the green gym floor. He looked around, confused, but soon got into the groove of things and prepared himself for a fight.**

"** About time! " Corphish crowed. **

"**Let's keep it ranged, Corp!" Jeff advised, quietly.**

"** Bring it on, you…ugly…dinosaur…human…thing…ummm…err…BASTARD-ASS! " Corphish struggled to taunt. " Wow, I haven't made any battle insults in such a long time I think I forgot how! "**

"** I'll take you down no problem. I could beat a crustacean like you, surfing blindfolded! " the Machop haughtily replied. **

"**Ok, dude! Use a karate chop!" **

**The gray figure began to run towards Corphish, determined and with his hand straightened out.**

"**Bubblebeam!"**

**Corphish opened both of his pincers and precisely shot bubbles at the Machop like a machinegun. The waving blue orbs quickly hit the fighting type, bursting painfully on contact with his gray skin. Although the volley slowed the Machop's charge, he was a determined pokemon. He ran straight through the bubbles, but was hurt in the process.**

"**Corppy! Ready for close quarters!"**

**Corphish nodded and put one claw forward to defend and brought one claw back to retaliate. The superpower pokemon brought a chop down, but the water type blocked the cut with his defending claw and brought his other pincer up the Machop's jaw in a vengeful uppercut. He fell back and landed on his tail. The fighting type tried to get up but Corphish already ran towards him and he felt the cold wet pincer hit his face. Machop fell backwards, with his nose and mouth bleeding. Corppy was preparing to attempt another crabhammer attack, but Brawly recalled his pokemon first.**

"**Good try, dude… Hey little dude! That's a pretty tough Corphish you got there! We'll see how he flows against Makuhita here, though," yelled Brawly, sending the yellow fighting pokemon onto the green floor. It began to walk towards Corphish.**

"**Ok Corp, nice work. Do the same thi-" Jeff was cut off by Brawly giving his order.**

"**Dude, use fake out!" **

**The guts pokemon sped up in a way that Jeff didn't think was possible. Without time to react, Makuhita brought his black fist into Corphish's face, sending him stumbling backwards, utterly stunned.**

"**Nice hit, Makuhita! Now do vital throw!" Brawly called, confidently.**

**The yellow fighting type grabbed Corphish by the horns and began to swing him around in circles. All Jeff could think about was when he did that to Treecko, knocking him out. Makuhita, now with enough momentum to do some serious damage, let go of Corphish and sent him careening towards Jeff. He was forced to duck to avoid his pokemon from hitting his head; poor Corppy hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor, unconscious.**

"**Damnit… sorry, Corp," Jeff apologized, recalling Corphish to the pokeball. He looked around at the gym. Jeff noticed that the roof was only about twenty five feet high, not nearly enough room for Onix to battle. Even if he could, Jeff was still nervous about whether Onix really DID destroy that pokemon center.**

**He took out Daedalus's pokeball. Jeff was beginning to realize that he went into this battle without thinking everything through. Daedalus still didn't know about the last gym battle and he despised these fights. With merely a hope that Dae would battle, he released him to the field.**

"**Daedalus, please, I need your help."**

**He materialized and looked around the field. There two humans facing off, one adrenaline filled pokemon; it didn't take long for him to comprehend the situation. As soon as he did he turned to Jeff with an extremely betrayed look.**

"**Oh great, that's two for four now," he mumbled. "Please Daedalus… just this once," he begged, louder.**

**The offended Taillow folded his wings and shook his head with a bold, "LOWW".**

"**Please… I'm beggin-"**

"**LOW," he replied again, cutting Jeff off. He then indignantly marched towards his pokeball, clicked the button, and turned into the red energy.**

"**Errr…dude? Do you have any more pokemon?" Brawly asked with some awkwardness in his voice.**

"**Well… I have an Onix…but he wouldn't fit in here," said Jeff with sudden insecurity.**

"**This town has had enough trouble with Onixes, anyways! We don't need one tearing up the gym, too."**

**There it was again. Onix and destruction. Was it his Onix? That couldn't be; he found it near Petalburg. Was it the species as a whole?**

**Jeff's train of thought was broken with Brawly's voice. "I'm sorry, dude, but if you don't have another pokemon, you're going to have to forfeit and try again later."**

**He sighed.**

**His voice shaky from frustration and embarrassment at the disgraceful loss, he said, "I…guess I…have no choice. I… give…u-"**

"**CKO!"**

**Jeff's lips froze in their very place and he turned around, little by little. He found his entire body slowly turning to the noise. He saw a body silhouetted by the brightness outside. Its arms were folded and the tail as well as the overall was unmistakable.**

**It was Treecko.**

**The soaking, cut-up, smug Treecko.**

"**Is that little dude gonna battle with you?" Brawly asked.**

"**No, he's not. He should be rest-" Jeff was interrupted by Treecko's tail hitting his face. The lizard then walked onto the field, his point proven. The bewildered Makuhita looked at the equally confused Brawly.**

"**Man, this dude has some serious relationship problems with his pokemon," thought the gym leader to himself.**

"**Treecko, are you sure you want to ba…" This time, Jeff cut himself off upon seeing Treecko glare into him, more offended than Daedalus. "Right, sorry. I'm not supposed to ask you that."**

"**So… it's your badass Treecko against my tubular Makuhita, dude?" Brawly asked.**

"**I… guess it is," Jeff replied, giving in.**

"**Righteous! Makuhita, start off with an arm thrust!"**

**The yellow pokemon began to run towards Treecko.**

"**Keep it ranged, Treecko!" Jeff advised.**

**The wood gecko, of course, moved in for a physical attack.**

"…**Or not. It's your call," he mumbled, irately. **

**Treecko awaited the first punch, which he knew was aimed for his face. Gracefully, he moved his head to the side, avoiding the punch, before slinking around behind Makuhita. Treecko pivoted in preparation to take out his legs with his tail. Makuhita sensed this and thrust his leg backwards to catch Treecko in the chest. The guts pokemon then whirled around and began to rapidly punch him, mostly in the face. **

**Treecko kept his neck firm and after multiple blows, spat out blood and jumped backwards. He then tried to use bullet seed. Much to his utter contempt, it didn't work. He scowled and tried again. It was still to no avail.**

"**Treeeeeee CKO!" he roared in frustration.**

**He tried again and it finally worked. Bright yellow seeds shot from his throat. With aim directed in front of Makuhita's path, he spat out the seeds with every ounce of strength that he possibly could. A cloud of smoke burst around the fighting type from the blow.**

"**Dude! Prepare to use force palm!" Brawly called out.**

**Treecko ran towards the shroud and rammed into Makuhita. He hit his tail into Makuhita's chest, then pounded it across his face, and then finally hammered it into the back of his head as a result of an adept jumping maneuver.**

**Treecko turned to hit him again but Makuhita drove his hand into Treecko's ribs. Neither human could see what happened but both heard a definite snap. The agony-surged lizard fell heavily to his knees, doubled over through gasps and grunts. Sweat dripped off of his snout. Rage and adrenaline poured into Treecko's eyes. **

"**Treecko?! Are you ok?!" Jeff called through the smoke.**

**He got up just as quickly as he fell, determined not to lose.**

"**TREEECKO!!!" he yelled, doing a back flip. The tail, as a product from the graceful move, pounded up Makuhita's chin. While flipping in the air, he propelled himself from the back flip into a frontward somersault. This brought his heavy tail onto the guts pokemon's head. Makuhita fell onto his back. Treecko landed and the smoke began to clear. As soon as it did, he unleashed a volley of bullet seeds onto the already unconscious fighting type, causing bits of the floor to fly up all around him.**

"**Dude, not cool!" Brawly mumbled, returning Makuhita to a pokeball. "Nice job, Jeff. I wasn't expecting that!"**

**Treecko began to walk towards Jeff. He stumbled in his place a bit as he walked. **

"**You were awesome, Treecko. Thank you, but you should really be-"**

**Treecko collapsed on the floor beside Jeff. The human immediately dropped to his knees and held him. Treecko coughed up some blood, which tricked down his chin and onto his chest. As Jeff quickly followed the sharp red liquid's trail, he noticed that Treecko's upper chest was very purple and indented inwards. He was gasping for air and heaving at a disturbingly irregular rate.**

"**Oh shit."**

**The frantic Jeff instantaneously picked Treecko up and as quickly and gently as he could, began to run with him in his arms.**

"**Dude! What about your badge?!" Brawly called, oblivious to the situation.**

**Jeff ignored him and ran through the doors. He sprinted past the sleeping guard and into the burdening downpour.**

"**Arceus, you should have stopped him, you should have put him before the badge and ignored his stubbornness. Arceus! You fcking idiot, Jeff! Look what happened to him!" The soul-stabbing thoughts rushed around his head, which subsequently began to lose color.**

"**Come on Treeck, hang on. Hang on. Hang on!"**

**The large drops of water hit both him and Treecko, despite his efforts to cover him. The blood from the wounded pokemon's chin began to wash away, accompanying the rain to the ground.**

"**Oh good, you found him h-"**

"**HIS LUNG COLLAPSED!"**

**Her face suddenly went from relief to seriousness. Nurse Joy carefully made the transport of Treecko from Jeff to her and led them through a white door to the right of the counter which led to a bright hallway.**

"**Chansey, ER! Stat! Pneumothorax!" she ordered to the egg-bearing pokemon standing in the lobby. The Chansey nodded and followed her, her face also growing serious. Jeff immediately followed the pink pokemon.**

**Once in the room, Joy placed Treecko on a stretcher. She took out many instruments and placed the stretcher's belt ceremoniously over the pokemon, to hold him down incase he woke up, presumably. Jeff kneeled down to Treecko's right, holding his hand firmly with his right and cupping both with his left. The Chansey stood beside Nurse Joy and placed an IV line filled with morphine into Treecko's left arm.**

**Nurse Joy picked up a sharp metal rod in her right hand and in her left was the end of a small hose, which led to a suction machine. In the Chansey's hand was another hose which was hooked up to a machine which appeared to be for pumping oxygen. Also attached to Treecko was an ECG monitor, for his heart rate. **

"**Ok, Chansey? Three – two – one – now."**

**To Jeff's horror, she stabbed the metal rod into a precise position in Treecko's chest. **

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jeff's father was a doctor; he knew what they were doing, but he still was obliged to ask.**

**The pokemon's pupils constricted and he gasped. **

**A single spurt of blood shot from the hole, which was now sealed by the rod. Droplets of blood landed on Treecko's chest and one on Jeff's cheek.**

"**Ready, Chansey? Now."**

**Nurse Joy took the rod from his chest. More blood seeped from the hole.**

"**Quickly!"**

**Joy stuck her hose into the wound and blood began to fill the hose and suck towards the machine containing a blood bag. Just as quickly, Chansey put her hose into the leaking hole and oxygen began to pump into the lungs.**

**Treecko turned his head to Chansey.**

**Through labored heaves, he said, " Tell… Jeff… I'm… proud… of… him… "**

**And then he closed his eyes.**

**The monitor went wild.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"**BPs dropping!"**

"**Chans chansey!"**

"**Prepare the defibrillator and up the oxygen output!"**

"**Chansey!"**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Jeff squeezed Treecko's still hand tighter.**

"**Oh Arceus, hang on, Treecko!"**

"**260 BPM. His BPs still plummeting! Bring that defibrillator over here."**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"**Chansey!"**

**Nurse Joy took the gel accompanying the defibrillator and rubbed it on Treecko's chest. She then readied the paddles.**

"**Clear!"**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"**Flatlining!"**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Jeff held Treecko's limp hand with resolute zeal.**

"…**Treecko?"**

**Tears began to form in his eyes.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"**Clear! …Sir, please remove your hand!"**

"**NO!" Jeff shouted.**

"**Trainers…" she muttered. "Sir, remove your hand! I need to defibrillate your Treecko!"**

**Jeff's hand didn't move a muscle.**

"**Sir! Let go!"**

"**NO!"**

"**LET GO!"**

"**I'M NOT LETTING GO!" Jeff cried, still kneeling over Treecko.**

"**I'm NOT losing this patient because you're too stubborn to let go of that Treecko! I'm giving you three seconds before I defibrillate!" she said, rubbing the paddles together. "One – two – three – clear!"**

**ZZIIIFFTP**

**She pressed the paddles to Treecko's gelled chest and zapped them. The shock went through Treeck, causing him to jump, and went from his hand into Jeff, causing him to twitch and fall to the ground. But he still held onto the lifeless, green hand. Jeff crawled back up, biting his lip and growling in raw emotion. Thoughts shot about Jeff's bursting mind.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"**Recharging!"**

"**Treecko… wake up… Arceus, buddy, please wake up! Come on! Please!"**

"**Chans sey!"**

"**Clear!"**

**ZPFFT**

**The surge went through the two again. Jeff writhed in agony on his knees but was determined to hang on. Tears soaked his face and torrents of blood here rushing to his head from the voltage. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"It's not looking good. Chansey, raise the voltage!"

"**Sey!"**

"**This can't happen. This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to battle from continent to continent, side by side. We were supposed to be just like my brother and his Treecko. We were supposed to be best friends. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!!"**

"**Clear!"**

**ZIIIPFFT**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Jeff kneeled over Treecko, glowering from agony and pain. He was a mess. His hair was ruffled and on end, his nose was now bleeding from the liters of blood that rushed to his face from his increasingly speeding heart. A mixture of the rivers of tears, sweat, saliva, and blood met at Jeff's chin. The solution dripped off, onto Treecko's face. He couldn't see straight and he flinched from the electricity flowing through him.**

**He examined the peaceful, calm Treecko and let out a final sob.**

"**I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't mean to make you hate me! I didn't mean to take you from your home and I didn't mean to meet you and drag you into this shitty mess! Friends aren't supposed to hurt friends! ...I failed you… and now you're gone."**

"**CLEAR!"**

"**Treecko… I'm sor-"**

**ZIIIIPFT**

**And before Jeff lost consciousness, he felt his hand slip away.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Losing hope is easy  
When your only friend is gone  
And every time you look around  
Well, it all, it all just seems to change

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Jeff found himself staring upwards at a spotless white ceiling. He was on a hospital bed. The disoriented human propelled himself to a sitting position. Jeff looked down to see his hands shaking. He remembered what had happened and fear struck him like bolt of lighting would the tallest tree.**

"…**Was it a dream?**

**He darted his head to his left. **

"…**A very bad dream?"**

**Nothing.**

"…**A nightmare?"**

**He darted his head forward.**

"…**Or is he…"**

**Nothing.**

"…**Is he really gone?"**

**He then closed his eyes and slowly turned his head to the right, afraid of what he might see. Fear and sadness pumped through his veins at the question. He had remembered all of it. His shut eyes began to moisten,**

"…**He can't be…"**

**He opened them and an unexplainable surge of emotion hit him like sledgehammer.**

**It was him.**

"**T…T…T-Treecko?" he stammered unwillingly.**

**The lizard was lying in the bed next to him.**

**A now-sweet female voice came from the foot of his bed. "We managed to resuscitate your Treecko, remove all of the blood from his lungs, and reinflate them. If you had kept holding on we may not have been able to safely give him the proper voltage to restart his heart. So it's a good thing you passed out when you did. You should consider both you and your Treecko very lucky! Just be sure that you two take it EXTREMELY easy for awhile." Nurse Joy smiled before going to examine another patient.**

"**Lucky," Jeff muttered in a laugh.**

**He dangled his legs over the right side of his bed and stood extremely shakily to his feet.**

"**Treecko… I… Are you ok?" was all that Jeff could bring himself to say.**

**He simply stared at Jeff and gave a weak grin. " We won, didn't we? "**

"**Yes we diiiiiiiiiiii…" Jeff trailed off and was stunned. "What did you just say?"**

"** What do you think I said? "**

**His mouth slackened. "T-T-Treecko… I c-can hear you? …I can hear you! I can HEAR you!" Jeff then jumped at Treecko and hugged him, despite his countless injuries.**

"** Congratulations. " Treecko mildly chuckled with sarcasm in the comment. " Now remember what I said about the hugging! Arceus, show some pride! " He seemed not to care, but Jeff hoped that he was celebrating on the inside.**

**Jeff let go of the wincing pokemon, who now forced himself to an upright sitting position. The grass pokemon's face was now serious, like he was remembering something.**

"**I... I'm… You… I…" Jeff attempted to speak but no words escaped his trembling lips. He internally hated himself for his lack of ability to tell him what he was going to say.**

**Treecko slowly blinked and struggled to stand on the bed. With tremendous effort, he turned around so that his twin-leaved appendage faced Jeff. Treecko then made eye contact with the human. Jeff, immediately catching on, made eye contact back. Both grinned simultaneously and Jeff grasped Treecko's tail with his hand, who shook his hand back. After Treecko's ceremonious gesture, the pokemon spoke with seriousness.**

"** I think you have something that's mine… "**

**The teen was lost for a moment but then it hit him. Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out the twig that he had familiarized with Treecko. The pokemon took the almost oversized object from him and began to stare at it. He was immediately lost in a profound state of thought. One couldn't be sure whether he was thinking about the time it came from or where it came from or whatever else was running through his head. **

**He broke his concentration and placed the twig in his mouth. Jeff felt something fill in his eye that he had wished hadn't. **

**Without hesitation, he pointed behind Treecko and remarked, "Hey! An explosion!"**

**The pokemon apathetically turned around to see for himself. The rogue tear escaped Jeff's eye and landed on Treecko's shoulder. The human mentally swore and shut his eyes.**

"** What was that? " Treecko asked, turning his head slightly to inspect what had hit him.**

"**Probably one of your stitches ripping, you stubborn bastard, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Jeff laughed heartily, while wiping the tear from his eye. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get a Coke from the vending machine…" **

**Jeff let go of Treecko and stood up. He turned to his left and walked out of the ICU doors to the main lobby. He knew that the times were cheerful now, but the returning of his speech comprehension was a curse in disguise, and he knew it.**

"**Ignorance is bliss," he muttered while approaching the CocaCola machine. He shakily inserted change into the slot and noticed that his hand was still quaking.**

"**Probably from the electricity," pondered Jeff as he heard the can of the beverage fall down into the dispensing area. He bent down to pick it and when he came back up he noticed someone staring at him out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Well, well, well," said a voice that Jeff deemed familiar.**

**He turned and his eyes widened upon seeing the recognizable blond hair.**

"**You…"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Losing hope is easy  
When your only friend is gone  
And every time you look around  
Well, it all, it all just seems to change  
But hanging on is easy  
When you've got a friend to call  
When nothings making sense at all  
You're not the only one that's afraid of change

-Losing Hope, Jack Johnson

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	16. Another Day at the Beach

**Another Day at the Beach**

"…**You."**

Jeff fell against the pop machine due to his sudden loss of balance. His vision was still a blur from glazed eyes and unconsciousness. All that he could make out was the blond hair atop a tall, muscular stature of a teen. He also saw what appeared to be a blue pokemon cradled in his arms. The light aqua color stood out against the teenager's navy blue-indigo shaded shirt. Jeff looked down to see the vague outlines of two pokeballs on his belt, above tan cargo shots.

"You're damn right it's me, Jeff! How's it been going?! I've been waiting for you!"

Rage ran through the disoriented teen as he continued to try to make out the face. The face was significantly familiar, and Jeff struggled to recall someone, anyone, but the events that occurred earlier that day had interfered with his train of thought. No one in particular came to mind.

"Dude, have you been crying?" the figure asked, probably noticing his reddened eyes.

With increasing anger, Jeff covered his tracks by responding with, "No, I accidentally scratched my eye after getting stun spore on my hands… How the hell have YOU been… Alan?" Making a wild guess, he started to prepare himself from doing anything that might result in sorrow or anger. There had been too many of those kinds of moments already.

"What kind of Paras mushrooms have you been eating?" he asked with a quizzical chuckle. "Come on, you haven't been gone THAT long!"

"What?!" Jeff asked, rising to his feet. He managed to finally get a focus on the guy, who, indeed, was not Alan. "Kevin?!" A wave of relief swept over him; ever since his last encounter with that enemy of his, he couldn't predict what would happen if he were to meet up with him again.

"THERE ya go! Our names aren't THAT similar," Kevin answered.

Jeff stood in shock as the teen smirked, the same teen who was a little taller and more muscular than he. He looked down to examine the pokemon whom he thought was a Mudkip, due to the fact that Professor Birch had one in his possession when he departed from Littleroot Town. Although the pokemon also had a blue head and limbs, it was surrounded by a thick, round shell. The sparkling shell was brownish red on top and beige underneath. Its blue, puffy tail swung back and forth, idly.

"What is THAT?" Jeff remarked, observing the pokemon, noticing a hint of fear in the water-type's maroon eyes upon hearing this. "Were you late for picking a starter or something?" he teased.

It shrunk back at these questions, obviously hurt by them. It quickly disappeared back into its shell, showing no signs of coming back out. After a moment of slight confusion towards the pokemon's actions, Jeff realized what that must of sounded like and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so… MEAN."

"He'll get over it. This is Ace, my Squirtle," Kevin answered.

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Ace." He outstretched a hand warmly as the Squirtle's round head slowly reemerged from the defensive shell upon hearing his name. Ace reached his light blue hand out from the protective hiding place of his, then halfway to Jeff's hand before stopping. He looked with nervousness up at Kevin, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Looking back at Jeff's extended arm again, he stalled.

"Come on, you coward; introduce yourself," Kevin light-heartedly urged with a grin.

The tiny turtle pokemon looked even more insulted at the merry plea and, with some visible sadness, began to shakily outstretch his arm again.

"Relax, Ace, it's ok," Jeff insisted, retracting his hand. "Anyways, Kevin, when did you leave Littleroot Town?"

"A few days after you did! After hearing you left with some pokemon, I decided I didn't want to be the only one of us not on a journey!"

"Really? How did you come across your starter, Ace? After me I thought all that was left was a Torchic and a Mudkip," Jeff asked.

"Actually, Ace isn't my starter…" Kevin informed him, checking his watch.

"You got a date?" an upbeat Jeff asked. He had gotten over the initial surprise of stumbling into someone from his hometown, or was just pleased with the fact it wasn't Alan or Kristie.

"How long does it take to put on a skirt, tube top, and make up or whatever?" he replied, somewhat exasperated.

"You got a date with a GIRL…or a cross dressing clown?" Jeff said, poking fun.

"Heh, I wish. Then I might at least get a laugh or two out of it. But seriously, no date and she's pretty nice. She's just always late."

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you once she gets here… maybe we should hitch up a tent until then," Kevin replied while holding Ace, who remained quiet the whole time.

"Cool… How did you get a Squirtle? I've never even heard of a Squirtle!" he proceeded, nosily.

"I… well, my…father gave him to me… hearing I was leaving," the blond haired boy replied in an almost incoherent mumble.

"Oh…" Jeff answered, unsure of what to say. After hesitating for a few moments, he questioned, "Then what IS your starter?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," said Kevin with a sly grin which immediately appeared from his recently upset face.

Jeff's eyes widened considerably; he couldn't believe he'd nearly forgotten about Treecko. "Oh, crap!" He brought his hand to his face to hide the sudden guilt and imagined Treecko scolding him already for taking so long to get a simple soda. He dared to take a peek towards Kevin and Ace, who only returned an expression full of puzzlement.

"Err… I mean, I promised my starter I'd take him to the beach, like, two hours ago," he abruptly replied. 

"Sure. You hear that, Ace? That's cute. Taking his pokemon to the beach," Kevin mocked with one eyebrow raised, as if he would never come up with an idea like that in a million years. Ace looked up at him longingly, but no words emanated from his mouth. 

"Yeah, very cute," Jeff mumbled, then motioned for Kevin to walk with him with the hand containing the unopened Coke, mentally beating himself up at the same time. Still holding Ace, he followed eagerly, making a comment on how he couldn't wait to see what kind of pokemon Jeff held in his possession. Soon, they arrived in the main lobby, which held an assortment of pokemon paintings on the walls, and a set of four chairs surrounding a table for trainers to sit in while awaiting the outcome of their pokemon's conditions. As Jeff and Kevin were passing by the front counter, they couldn't help but overhear a trainer who was complaining on how Brawly had nearly defeated her in a gym battle less than a few hours ago.

I wonder what Treecko would be like now if that was us, Jeff thought, remembering his response when he had asked him if he was all right. They had won, was what he had said; that seemed to be all that mattered to him at that moment.

"Wait up. That's her," Kevin said, and set Ace down near Jeff's feet. He casually walked over to the girl as she was retrieving two pokeballs from Nurse Joy, who didn't seem to mind her moaning in the slightest bit. As Kevin approached, she swiftly turned towards him, her shoulder-length blonde hair moving too, now covering a portion of her face. She pushed the strands behind her ear, and listened intently as Kevin told her about the encounter with Jeff and their plans to introduce their pokemon. Nodding and smiling, she thanked the nurse and walked over with Kevin towards Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff, this is Rachel. I was talking about her before, remember?" Kevin said, then looked down to the floor to make sure Ace was still where he left him. The tiny turtle pokemon scrambled over to him, not being too thrilled about the silence between him and Jeff during Kevin's informing conversation with Rachel.

"Hi, Jeff. We've been waiting for you for a while here in Dewford." She outstretched her hand, much like Jeff had done with Ace. Like Kevin had mentioned before, she was wearing a black tube top along with a white skirt--perfect for the kind of weather Dewford held. The most notable thing about her was the necklace she was wearing as well; it reminded him of Daedalus, as it had a feather on it, and the fact he wasn't so ecstatic with Treecko's homecoming. He stared at it for a moment, wondering on how he was going to handle this; he hadn't had a problem with Daedalus before, but surely he could make him understand easily. Rapidly snapping out of it to avoid false thoughts, he returned the friendly gesture.

"You've been waiting for me?" he asked, surprised at the news.

"We ran into Kristie and Alan a few days ago, actually. They told us that… you left them in Petalburg. Very quickly. Yeah. So we figured you'd reach Dewford soon enough. How come you left?" Kevin inquired, recalling no problems between Jeff and Kristie back home.

"Oh. I just didn't want to travel with anybody at the time. Come on, let's go see Tr--my starter," he replied simply, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, just let him out of the pokeball already. I don't suppose you have a whole show to perform when releasing it, do you?" Kevin sarcastically asked, annoyed at how long this was taking.

"…No. He's in the recovery room," Jeff admitted. He could have sworn he saw a grin appear on Kevin's face, but he pretended to notice nothing. To steer clear of unnecessary comments, he added with a smirk, "We defeated Brawly together."

"Yeah? So did we, earlier today. I had to help Rachel, though. She wouldn't have won without me," Kevin said, grinning.

"I doubt it. My Pidgey was doing just fine until you interrupted!" She playfully pushed him away, and Jeff knew what the feather symbol on the necklace was for; it represented her Pidgey, and he assumed that was the pokemon she began with.

"Okay, well, whatever. Let's go," Jeff irately commanded, frustrated at how her Pidgey had fought for her, but Daedalus hadn't. What was so erroneous with battling to him, anyway? Daedalus had had a clear advantage towards Brawly's fighting-types, which could have resulted in a joyous victory for the two of them, and that was something Jeff expected for there to be plenty more of. Surely he had witnessed and participated in several types of combat and planned numerous schemes while being a leader back in Petalburg Forest. He made a mental note to ask him later, when Kevin and Rachel weren't present.

Shrugging, the two teenagers continued to ensue their short trip to the recovery room, where Treecko hopefully wasn't growing agitated by Jeff's sudden disappearance. Quite a lot of trainer's pokemon were placed on hospital beds, either resting or being reassured by their masters on how they would do better in the next battle, discussing strategies based on the attacks and pokemon used earlier that day. Sighing, Jeff advanced towards Treecko's bed, where he saw several white bandages placed carefully on his broken ribs. Not daring to look towards Kevin or Rachel, whose thoughts on the resting Treecko wouldn't matter anyway, he kneeled down near the bed and watched as his chest moved up and down, causing a soothing feeling to flow through Jeff. He didn't seem to be in pain, and he wasn't trying to outrageously break anything else in a battle.

"This is him, yeah?" Rachel asked, although the answer was obvious. "That must have been one tough battle."

"It was. But we got through it anyway," Jeff replied, not looking up from where his eyes were set. His hands were placed on the bed sheets to avoid disturbing the peaceful Treecko, which was a rare sight to see.

"He looks pretty damn tough," Kevin said. He looked around, appearing concerned and uncertain about his next move. "I don't want to release my starter here. It might intimidate some of the pokemon." A sneer crawled upon his face as his gaze returned to Jeff and Treecko.

"Ace here doesn't intimidate anybody," Jeff pointed out, ignoring the conceited words.

"Yeah, well, he's a wimp," was Kevin's only remark, but a tentative Ace was too distracted from examining Treecko in his current position. Jeff easily imagined Treecko leering into the turtle's innocent eyes, frightening him and making him feel smaller than the rest, just as Kevin's somewhat harsh comments did.

"Man, Jeff, dude! You forgot your badge," cried a familiar voice from the recovery room's entrance doors. Jeff looked up towards the surfer, along with many other faces which either held a surprised, upset, or thrilled expression on their faces, depending on their previous encounters with Brawly, or lack there of. However, he stopped walking as soon as he hit a point where he wouldn't get in anyone's way. Brawly gave a motion for someone to come to the doorway, for reasons that were unknown to Jeff.

"I'll… be right back," he solemnly claimed, knowing the signal was for him, and he took one last look at the tranquil lizard pokemon before going to retrieve the badge he worked to earn. Placing his cola on the bed, he felt the stares rest upon him as he was in the presence the blue-haired gym leader. 

"Thanks," Jeff started. "Thanks for coming to give the badge, I mean. It was an emergency, you--"

"I know. Dude, I know because of the way you handled that battle," Brawly said, cutting Jeff off and conveying no emotions or any signs of being proud to be where he was standing. While he was digging through his pocket, Jeff wondered what exactly Brawly was talking about. He didn't sound delighted, but he didn't sound dismayed, either. Jeff focused again on reality when a small, gray badge was held in front of his confused, green eyes.

"So, dude, do y'know what this looks like?" Brawly sternly asked.

Before responding, Jeff observed the badge, which was rightfully his according the standard rules. It was round and resembled something similar to a boxing glove people would wear. Finally, he quietly said, "It looks like a fist or something."

"Ya, radical answer. And what I wouldn't do to use my own to knock some sense into you right now, dude! Your Corphish was boss, I can admit that. But, dude, your little bird guy wouldn't fight for you at all. And you made that ace Treecko fight despite his conditions," Brawly explained. The words hurt like a Beedrill's own stinger, but all Jeff could do was admit that he was nothing but correct. To distract himself, Jeff peered over to the other parts of the room, which only worsened the situation when glares were sent his way. He gulped, and tried hard to prevent himself from taking Treecko and running out of the pokemon center.

"I, well, you don't understand…" he began, unsure of what to say next. It seemed necessary, yet useless to explain what Daedalus and Treecko were like, to clarify their actions and reasons for doing what they did.

"I do, dude. I understand I don't want to give you this badge, but I have to. It's bogus, but it's the rules, ya know? So, here, dude. But I hope you learned something. Watson from Mauville won't let you get past him with those kinds of trainer skills," the surfer said, and he firmly took Jeff's wrist. Opening up his hand to reveal his palm, he felt Brawly's larger hand on top of his, and a tiny, cold stone was placed inside as he released his hand and the grip on his wrist. Giving nothing but a nod, the teenager watched as Brawly walked away; he almost called out to him to tell him everything, suddenly feeling the need for someone else to know, but then deemed it useless once more.

"Oh yeah… and I hope your Treecko gets better," called the gym leader, not bothering to turn back as he left the recovery room.

Jeff stood looking down at his closed hand amidst a near-silent room, from which hushed whispers began to emanate upon Brawly's departure. A wave of warm sweat surged through his spine as he could feel the accusing eyes of the trainers and pokemon piercing into him. He could see that his hand had begun to tremble so he quickly placed it and the badge into his pocket. Jeff didn't dare look up from the tiled floor; he was much too worried of everyone's, including Kevin and Rachel's, reactions to think of it.

His head remained hung in guilt, guilt which he had already placed upon himself prior to the match. He already assumed it, but what was worst was hearing this from someone else, no less an experienced and usually mellow gym leader like Brawly. Despite what Jeff thought, rightfully he was innocent of the accusations, but Brawly's talk seemed to laminate his fears.

Kevin exchanged a look of uncertainty with Rachel before announcing, "Hey, why don't we all get some food in the lobby?" His plan to break the tension did the best that it could. With a new grin to replace the old one which was discarded from the Brawly incident, Kevin grabbed Jeff's shoulder and began to push him towards the doors that the gym leader had just walked through,

"But Treecko…" Jeff solemnly protested before being interrupted by the upbeat male.

"… Is sleeping. Besides, he'll still be there when we get back," explained Kevin, with Ace in one hand and Jeff in the other.

"My Coke…" he mumbled more quietly, almost shamefully, looking back at his unopened drink which was located on the sheets of the bed.

Rachel followed, apparently still trying to figure Jeff out. They slid by four trainers, who were making whispered comments about Brawly, who had just went by them. They proceeded to sit at a round table housing three red chairs. Kevin placed Ace on the table top and began to stare at Jeff with an all-knowing smirk; it was as if he was ready to make a snaky comment.

The blond haired girl, who knew better than to come between Kevin and his prey, proclaimed that she would get them all some drinks. As Rachel walked off, Jeff refused to make contact with Kevin's gray eyes. Instead, he simply watched Ace prod a salt shaker, who began to become more and more uncomfortable with the silence.

Kevin finally broke the reticence with what Jeff thought would be a degrading remark, but instead he simply asked, "So… what was that all about?"

Jeff continued to stare at the table top as he answered. "Nothing. It wasn't anything…" he blatantly lied.

"Oh yeah? So BRAWLY of all people just happened to be sore about losing to you?"

"Look!" Jeff sputtered, finding himself glaring into Kevin's eyes. The abrupt actions scared the Squirtle, causing Ace to knock over salt shaker-its white grains spilling onto the table. "Just drop it, okay?!" he continued.

"Ok, ok," Kevin said, almost chuckling. "Keep talking like that and you might make Ace here piss himself." He looked down at his pokemon and playfully hit the Squirtle a little too hard on his shell, causing him to fall into the mess of spilled salt. Jeff merely watched Ace lift himself back up and, with a sigh, plop back down into a sitting position while brushing salt from his underbelly.

"Oh, cheer up you two!" Kevin insisted, shaking both of their shoulders. "You're both alive and well, aren't you?"

Just as he finished talking, Rachel appeared from behind them and sat in the unoccupied chair, carrying three drinks. She strategically placed them around the pile of salt and Ace.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you making a mess, Kevin," she teased, acknowledging the salt.

"Hey, don't blame ME; the little guy was the one who almost had a heart attack!" Kevin retorted with a light-hearted smile. Ace looked down with clear hints of shame in his maroon eyes. "And I can't leave YOU alone for two minutes without you tripping over a stone and begging for a doctor, Rachel," he mocked.

Kevin was answered by a sarcastic laugh and an ice cube in the face. The cube fell to the ground and the Squirtle watched it closely, fascinated by it as it began to melt into water.

Jeff, who had remained quiet until then, spoke up after chugging the carbonated drink in a single gulp. Wiping some of the beverage from his mouth, he asked, "So what IS your starter, Kevin? Or do YOU have a big show waiting, too?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll behold him in all his glory soon!" the blonde haired teen reassured with clear cockiness.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Rachel inquired, while brushing a hand through her hair.

"And miss the look on his face once he sees it? Hah, I don't think so!" he replied with a malicious smirk.

"Come on, your starter can't be THAT cool," Jeff observed as he brushed away salt to make room for his drink.

"He's cooler than that Treecko of yours!" Kevin joked, lightly punching Jeff's arm.

"Hey!" Jeff growled, punching his arm back much harder, not in the mood for his antics.

"Jeez, nice swing, man," Kevin mumbled, wincing and rubbing his pained bicep. "When did you get to be so touchy?"

Jeff didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "Why didn't you two go with Al…the others?" He then took Kevin's untouched drink and downed the whole thing. Kevin gave him a glare to which Jeff shrugged and answered, "I was thirsty."

"We did think about going with them, but we decided to wait for you," Rachel smiled, still twiddling her hair with her index and middle finger.

"Why?"

"Because we didn't think you'd make it in mainland Hoenn all by yourself!" the blonde teen replied with his provoking smirk. "Face it, Jeff; you look like you have a habit of getting yourself in way over your head." Kevin made a tapping gesture on his cheek, clearly referencing to the healing scar on Jeff's face. Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off it, either; it was the only visible wound that they could see.

"How did you get that scar, Jeff?" she asked him, genuinely curious.

Jeff stalled and looked back towards the recovery room. It took him a few moments to decide how to reply.

"…A branch. The day Treecko became my first pokemon…it's kinda a long story."

There was a brief silence, before Kevin brought his fist to his palm in revelation. "I KNEW there was something else different about you!" he exclaimed proudly. "What happened to that weird twig thing that you always used to carry around in your mouth?"

"It's…in my pocket…" he replied ominously.

"…Anyways, didn't you say you were taking your starter to the beach? It sure doesn't look like he'll be building any sandcastles anytime soon," Kevin exclaimed with a laugh.

Jeff shot him a glare for making light of Treecko's condition. "Yes, I did."

"Doesn't that sound cute, Rachel?" Kevin prodded.

"Hey, that kind of sounds like fun! Do you mind if we tag along, too?" Rachel asked with enthusiasm.

"Uhh…yeah, sure. I… you guys go on ahead. I have to take care of something first. Is that ok?"

They nodded and stood up, Kevin taking Ace under his arm like a football. Jeff got to his feet as well.

"I'll meet you there," he claimed. As the two walked away, he began to force himself to go to the only place where he thought he should be, despite the previous meeting with Brawly: the pokemon center's recovery room.

--------------------------------------------

Treecko opened his eyelids after a good, relatively peaceful nap, unaware of the meeting between the gym leader and his trainer not too long ago. He darted his eyes to the bedside on the left, expecting to see Jeff, but only saw a boy kneeling, comforting his injured, pokeball-colored Wurmple. A few other pokemon and humans could be seen as well, but everyone was disregarded as they had no resemblance to the figure Treecko was looking for.

" How long can it take for a human to get a drink? " Treecko thought to himself.

He then finally noticed something pressing against the sheets somewhere near the middle of the bed. In a pained struggle, he lifted up his head, cringed, and looked down to find a can of Coke lying near where his tail was. He then dropped his head back on the pillow and sighed, relaxing his neck.

" So, he did get it. And he's gone. Good. I need to be alone for awhile, " thought Treecko, blinking lazily.

The wood gecko stared at the ceiling, motionlessly. 

" Jeff thinks I battled to help him. He doesn't know that I didn't fight for him… I fought for myself. After that humiliating ambush by Nidoking, and then losing to Jeff because I underestimated him, I had to do it. I never thought he'd have the guts to go through with it. That's why I fought. "

Another part of his mind butted in, a part he wished he could erase, as it seemed only to exist for irritating him. " Is that really the only reason why you fought? For honor and pride? Are you sure really didn't fight because you wanted to help Jeff? "

" No… Yes… I don't know, " he pondered. As if a person was asking him these questions, he shut his eyes tightly in hopes of getting rid of this illusory figure before reopening them again. It resolved in no changes, and with the silence in this tedious room, he was slightly confused and angry at how he could be so dithering when it came to his thoughts. At his previous visit to this wretched place, Treecko was so weakened then, clear decisions and thoughts being hard to pass through his mind at the time. However, he felt confident with his selection despite these conditions, and did not regret his choice in the slightest bit. At least he redeemed himself, and showed someone who was boss.

Treecko frustratingly took the twig from his mouth and tossed it onto the end table. He heard the recovery room doors open as he thought, " I don't know what's going to happen. " He remembered how delighted he had been when Jeff had taken him as his starter over the popular Torchic and Mudkip, and was certain that from that moment, they'd be involved with nothing but great adventures. Now, with those times seeming so far away and out of reach, he was unsure where the future would take him, whether he was with Jeff or not.

He could see Jeff slowly walk in, and suddenly sensed feelings of awkwardness from the people in the room. Upon seeing the human, Treeck merely blinked in complaint before turning his head away. He felt Jeff attempting to ignore the human's gazes as he made his way towards his bedside. The human had a warm, yet nervous smile on his face, from what Treecko could assume.

Jeff gently placed his hands around the wounded pokemon's left hand when he reached the recovery bed. Much to Jeff's confusion, Treecko slowly pulled away from his grip.

Taken aback, Jeff asked, "Treeck?" When he got no response, he insecurely corrected himself. "Treecko?"

The wood gecko pokemon glanced over at Jeff before staring at the ceiling. Silently, he wished he was gone; the short time alone had not been long enough. Who ever, or what ever, made him decide to leave the room without the Coke had done a horrible job of keeping him with them.

The human spoke in a hushed tone. "Treecko, I have some friends waiting at the beach…" That last statement seemed to catch the grass type's attention. So, more humans were the cause; however, that didn't change his opinion on anything. "If you want to come… No, you shouldn't. You're probably still much too weak."

That final remark struck Treecko hard. Weak, weak, weak… A simple, straightforward four-letter word, yet so harsh and rejected by many. He immediately scowled at that and sat up to the best of his ability, cringing with the movement and only proving Jeff to be correct.

" I… I'm fine, " he said with a grunt.

"No… you're not fine. You almost died today!" Remembering the rather stark conversation with Brawly, and how he had made Treecko fight even though he wasn't fully healed, he continued with, "Because I… What kind friend would I be if I made you come with me?"

" A friend who knew who he was dealing with… "

Jeff forced himself to not become angry with the pokemon again; with Brawly and Treecko, he knew he couldn't be on both of their good sides. Instead, the two stared off. The determined human shook his head and gently placed his hands on the pokemon's shoulders.

"No… Not this time." Without any violence, he forcefully pushed Treecko back into a lying position, who attempted to struggle against him in vain.

"Treecko, please… for both of our sakes, rest. Get well."

The wood gecko remained silent, but continued to look at him. Jeff reached in to pat Treecko's head, but he stopped just short of meeting its destination, and instead reached for the Coke on the bed after noticing the quivering movements of his hand. His shaking hand abruptly retracted to his side after the soda was retrieved. The teen stood and backed up.

"Goodbye, Treecko… I'll be back soon."

The pokemon's eyes followed him as he made a quick exit from the recovery room. Whether or not the quickness was to escape from the people or to get away from him, Treecko didn't know. Then, he looked at the twig on the table, and realized Jeff's had been absent before gazing back at the ceiling. Treecko didn't seem to be the only one uncertain about the current circumstances.

" …Goodbye, Jeff. "

---

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from that," Jeff mumbled, and heavily sighed as he exited the pokemon center, already recalling the previous confrontation with his mulish, determined Treecko. Before leaving to get the Coke, Treecko had seemed glad for their victory and his return to Jeff's team, but then decided to refuse the demands on remaining in his bed, to repose and recover. Jeff simply deemed it a mistake when he thought that his lizard pokemon would continue acting that way upon his arrival to the monotonous recovery room, a place that was he was sure he'd foolishly be stumbling into again.

Walking down the busy streets of Dewford, Jeff couldn't help but notice the few shattered houses that were supposedly ruined by an Onix. An Onix… Perhaps Atlas was the culprit, as that was his species, but Jeff forbid himself to believe that such a gentle creature could go on a rampage on this island. Doubt suddenly took over his mind as he realized he had never actually spoken to Atlas yet, and he had just basically explained the Treecko situation to him out of sheer depression. His personality was unknown, his past a mystery. And, as he had learned with days prior to this one, anything was possible.

Overwhelmed with the confusion coursing through his mind, he began to run towards his destination; he was uncertain of future days, but he knew to go for the very moment. The tall buildings were only a blur out of the corner of his eye, and the stares of Dewford's residents and tourists seemed nonexistent. There was nothing appealing about the island besides the gym, and even that had turned out to be a disaster with Brawly.

Jeff began to slow down as he reached the lively, energetic beach, which was the exact opposite of his current frame of mind. Surfers could be seen scattered in the ocean water, awaiting the arrival of the next wave. Other people were playing volleyball with the nets set up on the beach, tanning, or building castles and other figures with sand with their pokemon. Looking to the left of him, however, he noticed a cave far off into the distance, and the beach area near it was deserted. Knowing it had to do something with the rampage on the town, Jeff claimed it uninteresting and began to search for Kevin and Rachel.

When simply scanning the beach for them was unsuccessful, he began to wander around the beach on the sand in hopes of finding them. He was slightly annoyed at the grit finding its way into his shoes and socks, and he quickly pulled out his first badge from his left shoe and placed it in his pocket beside the dreaded Knuckle Badge.

"Daedalus STILL doesn't know about our first gym battle. After his performance in Dewford's gym, though, he may just be happy when he finds out," Jeff said to no one in particular, then considered having his battling talk with his Taillow while his companions were nowhere to be found. Afraid he may cause another scene in front of everybody, he decided against that and began to make his way towards the coastline.

"Dude, these waves are totally radical today," a familiar voice claimed, and Jeff's head darted towards the direction of the vocals. As predicted, the blue-haired gym leader was on the beach, not too far away, crushing Jeff's hopes of thinking, maybe, it wasn't Brawly after all. Topless and water dripping from his swimming trunks, he walked out of the ocean to his surfer friends, a satisfied expression on his face. 

"Oh, great," Jeff murmured, hoping Brawly wouldn't detect him. The area Jeff was standing in was somewhat safe with the distance between them, and the other people surrounding him. But, after their past encounter, the last thing he needed was for him to get another lecture from an experienced trainer about not being with Treecko right now, or anything else that could have been left unsaid, or undone. He watched Brawly speak to his friends in an inaudible voice, surfboards in hand. Jeff suddenly became slightly paranoid, thinking they were speaking of him, about Treecko's conditions and Daedalus's misbehavior.

He didn't even see me… did he?

He briskly turned his head away and began walking, continuing the search for Kevin and his traveling partner. Using his hand to block some of the sunlight that was hindering his view, he tried to make out a Pidgey somewhere on the beach, remembering Rachel had one in her possession. However, only several Wingull and Butterfree were spread throughout the luminous sky, a pleasant change from the vile storm that took place when the chase for Treecko had taken place.

"Where the hell are they?" questioned Jeff. "Maybe Kevin thought this was TOO cute and ditched." He kept up his ostensibly perpetual search for any sign of them. He dodged several pokemon and children playing in the sand, and began to see that Brawly was no where in sight among the people. Without knowing where he was, the bothersome paranoia stuck with him and his pace quickened immensely. As a result, he tripped over a small creature that Jeff was completely unaware of.

"What the--" He didn't get to finish before catching a brief glimpse of blue and toppling face-first into the warm sand without warning.

"Squirtle…" the creature worriedly said, shrinking back into its safety zone and becoming idle in the sand. Grunting, Jeff got back up on his feet, recognizing the pokemon's name and hoping it was who he was thinking of. He spat out the grains of sand from his mouth, and his gaze set upon Ace's protective, immobile shell.

"Ace!" Jeff cried. He bent over and picked up the apparently frightened pokemon. "I was looking for you guys… I found you, at least. Sorry about that," he continued gently, watching his words for fear of insulting him again. Ace's round, aqua head peered out of the shell towards Jeff, then towards the ground.

"Squirtle!" it exclaimed, noticing that Jeff was holding him, and his head disappeared once more. Jeff sighed, knowing he couldn't win with the little turtle, being a stranger to him and all. He looked around the beach, still not noticing the two teenagers.

"Well, can you at least point out where Kevin is?" Jeff asked politely, frowning. He heard a murmur from inside the pokemon's shell, but no comprehensible response was given. Jeff grinned slightly, then said, "What about Rachel?" He placed the seemingly fragile Ace on the ground, and he emerged from his shell and began scrambling towards another area of the medium-sized beach. Jeff followed closely behind, trying not to lose sight of the diminutive Squirtle like he did with Brawly. Soon, Ace had brought Jeff to the other two teenagers, who were already laying on two beach chairs, relaxing in the sun.

"It's about time you found us," Kevin commented, slightly lifting up his sunglasses. "We went to one of the shops in Dewford to get some things for the beach. Rachel just had to go… and then use MY money."

"Whatever. I told you I'd pay you back later," Rachel replied.

"So… that's where you guys went? I've been here for a while, you know; you could have told me something!" Jeff cried, aggravated. If he had known they were there previously, he most likely wouldn't have noticed Brawly, and most definitely wouldn't have stumbled over poor Ace.

"Oh, we saw you after we were set up, so we sent Ace out there to get ya," Kevin explained, patting the Squirtle on the back. He patted a little too powerfully, sending Ace falling forward into the sand, some of it sticking to his shell. Saying nothing, he slowly stood back up on his stubby legs, grumbling as he brushed the grit off of his belly.

"Well, I just went back to check on Treecko again… So, Kevin, where's this oh-so-fantastic starter of yours?" Jeff asked, lightening up at the fact he'd be able to see the pokemon Kevin seemed to be most proud of.

"We'll save the best for last. Don't ya think that's a good idea?" Kevin inquired, smirking. "Release yours, and same goes for Rachel, too, so even your pokemon will see it when you do."

Jeff sighed, and pulled out his other three pokeballs, leaving Treecko's empty one behind. Daedalus and Corphish materialized in front of the two, which only caused Kevin's grin to increase in size at the tiny creatures. 

"Last, but not least, we have Onix," Jeff explained, hesitating in releasing the rock serpent pokemon. With everyone around, he wasn't sure what would happen. Nonetheless, he released Atlas in a nearby unoccupied area, and the giant snake emerged.

"Alright. We have Corphish, Daedalus, and Onix. I haven't name--" Jeff began, but was cut off by his furious Taillow.

" His name is Atlas, you idiot, " Daedalus simply stated. Jeff glared at him in hopes of getting him to stop. " Hey, you had time to talk to him all day, " the bird added sternly, his voice matter of fact.

" I wouldn't talk like that, Dae. He may do what he did to me, and stick you in a bike basket in a way where all you can see is your birdy ass, " Corppy informed. Jeff dared to look at Kevin and Rachel, unsure if they could understand the pokemon's speech or not. He sincerely hoped neither of them could.

"Your pokemon sound a little TOO friendly, Jeff. You might wanna tell them to tone it down a little," Kevin said cynically.

" Hey, Jeff, if your friend here is another sarcastic Treecko clone… Well, who knows what Dae--HEY! " Corphish exclaimed upon being attacked by Daedalus's sharp break.

" Don't even mention his name! " Daedalus scolded after teaching Corphish his lesson, then flew up towards Atlas's head, as he was the only person he wasn't irritated or unfamiliar with at the moment. Jeff sighed deeply; already, this wasn't going well. At least he knew his Onix's name out of all this, and would be able to address him by his real name later on, when the time was right.

"Um, yeah… They're really lovable once you get to know 'em," he claimed, then suggested for Rachel to continue with the introductions.

"I'm not sure what they said, but still, cool pokemon," she said solemnly, eyeing Atlas suspiciously. She pulled her gaze away from him for a moment, withdrawing two red and white spherical devices. "I have Avis, a Pidgey, and Strix the Zubat." Smiling, she released the two from their pokeballs. A bird pokemon with an assortment of brown and white feathers appeared, and it immediately took to the skies, enjoying the fresh air. Jeff assumed it was an amiable moment, especially since the last time it was free from the ball was in the pokemon center. Next, a bat-like pokemon emerged, following closely after Avis with its small, blue wings, and Jeff was unable to get a good look at it.

"Hey, Daedalus, why don't you go join them?" Jeff suggested, trying to look like a decent trainer for at least a minute. The Taillow seemed uninterested, and the two stared off with each other for a few moments, Daedalus's black eyes piercing into Jeff's. Doubt and hopelessness began to flood through the teenager; he was still uncertain on how to fix this situation, only having such problems with his starter so far. The Taillow soon deemed Jeff a waste of time and turned to Atlas, who was probably confused as to what was going on.

" So… He can understand me now if I talk to him? " Atlas questioned eagerly, succeeding in avoiding trouble.

" Yeah, but don't get your hopes up on anything amazing. "

" Why not? He seems nice enough… "

" Stick around and find out, " Daedalus replied modestly. He remained in his spot, not even considering to take Jeff's offer and fly after the other unacquainted pokemon. Atlas dismissed the comment, and focused his attention on his trainer again, anticipating the next action. 

"Alright, Kevin, I showed you mine, and you have no more excuses. Show your starter already!" Jeff nosily commanded, fed up with the waiting.

"Fine, fine." Kevin gave in, and stood up from his seat. He avoided stepping on Corphish in the process, who was busy with throwing the newly bought beach ball at Ace's shell in an attempt for him to come out. Kevin chuckled at his inferior Squirtle, and pulled out his starter's pokeball, which looked just like any other one; Jeff expected something fancy and special for such a glorified pokemon. Still grinning, Kevin cried, "Let's go, Blitz! Let everyone see just how awesome you are!"

The pokeball was thrown into the air, and a blinding white figure appeared on the sand as the ball was retracted to Kevin's hand. As the white began to instantly fade, Jeff could already sense that there was something vaguely recognizable about the figure. A mantis pokemon was able to be seen, its menacing and intimidating cream-colored blades standing out above all other features. 

"Scyther!" it proudly cried, its sharp, raspy voice sending adrenaline coursing through Jeff's body. Jeff looked around the group frantically, searching for even the slightest clue of red, but was sincerely, yet relatively relieved when he saw none. The Scyther, Blitz, also looked at his surroundings, and his hazel eyes stopped dead in their tracks when they reached Jeff. The boy had to force himself to not cry out, and remain in his current position. He couldn't leave his pokemon with the creature, after all, if it was anything like his previous encounter with the species…

" You… I know you! " Blitz exclaimed. He raised one of his blades to Jeff, causing him to jump and take a few quick steps back.

"Heh… So, you two actually know each other?" Kevin asked with one of his eyebrows raised. "Well, that must be an honor, right, Jeff?"

Jeff's mouth opened to respond, but no words were able to come out. He began to briefly think fate was out to get him once again, bringing about the same Scyther that he encountered the day he met Treecko. Utterly stunned, an incredibly small part of Jeff wanted to thank Blitz for incidentally causing him and Treecko to cross paths, as it was a momentous and life-changing day indeed, but his effort only came in vain. The terrorizing and dreaded metal cutting across his skin, the harrowing chase through the forest, and the thoughts of whether or not he was going to come out alive crushed him and his soul. The boy's knees began to wobble, as if he were to fall down in defeat at any moment, just as he had done before his savior had bravely come in. He grabbed his left shoulder as he had done that night, and was even more frightened to see that no relief came to him when he realized there was no blood present. He could have sworn he heard himself screaming from the agony again. An immensely disquieting sensation coursed through his white and lavender scar. Warm waves of sweat and chills crawled up and down his back and neck. Jeff took a pace backwards while color continued to drain from his face. Every single instinct in Jeff's possession yelled at him to run.

Everyone around Jeff looked at him, and it was clear that each person was puzzled besides Blitz, also recalling the fateful night. The Scyther put down his blade, seeing that just his presence could send chills down Jeff's spine and send him down a trail of unsolicited, gruesome memories. Blitz took a step forwards, holding his scythes at his sides in such a way so that he'd be identified as non-threatening. Nevertheless, the terrified teen took another step backwards in result of the Scyther's approach. Jeff's foot, unfortunately, took a misstep on Ace's shell and plummeted backwards onto his rear. That feeling of helplessness and impending doom returned as Blitz took another step towards him. He knew that this must have been how Ace felt whenever he was with him. The brown-haired teenager was trembling out of fear and anxiety. His fight-or-flight response kicked in, and he vividly remembered what happened the last time he tried to fight this thing. He was left with only one sure fire solution.

Jeff took the only escape route he could seem to find. Leaving his three pokemon in the hands of Kevin and Rachel despite earlier thoughts, he bolted from his sitting position and began to run through the sand, ignoring the gleaming sun that blinded some of his view. He heard a young girl yell out to him as he ran right past her, trampling over her towel and other belongings in the process, but the voice was slurred and incomprehensible to Jeff. His heart pounding, he continued running, trying to leave behind the cause of the life-threatening situation the best as he could.

Sprinting faster than he ever thought he could, he plowed through sandcastles and leapt over sunbathers enjoying the rays. Through his mad dash, he managed to make out a beach shop ahead of him to his right. Jeff changed his course and ran towards that destination as opposed to 'anywhere but back there'. He swung around the side of the structure so that he would be concealed from Blitz's or anyone else's views. With his back pressed up against the wall, he slid to a sitting position and clutched his left shoulder with shaky hands.

"Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap…" Jeff constantly grunted between exerted pants. 

What Jeff wouldn't give for the protection of Treecko in this lone moment. He fought that Scyther off once before… he'd be able to do it again.

The teen brought his hands to his temples and tightened his eyes. He heard screams--ones not reminiscent howls in the form of a flashback, but real yells of dread coming from the beach.

"Oh, Arceus, no! Kevin should never have released it here. It's going to start attacking the people on the beach. I left my pokemon with it, but I had to." He silently pleaded for Kevin to recall the Scyther as the impenetrable screams continued.

After many moments of hesitation, Jeff brought himself to slowly edge against the wall towards the rusty, metal corner of the shop to see the probable carnage. The terrified teen moved in such a cautious way it was as if he were traversing through a minefield. He peered around the corner to find a crowd of the beach inhabitants running away from the place where he was previously with his pokemon and the others. Through the panicked mob he could see the distinct blue hair of the gym leader going against the flow of people. Jeff immediately turned his head so that the back of it was once again against the sheet metal wall. He heard people who were running by mention something about something returning to the town, and how they were told to leave the beach while Brawly took care of it. His heart rate remained at a rapid pace. Jeff shut his eyes and waited.

"What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself. "It's just one disaster after another!"

Jeff decided to brave up and open his eyes. The teen was surprised and confused to see the crowd halted near the edge of the beach, which was a little ways away from Jeff's hiding place. A line of people stood staring past him and at where Brawly must have been. He heard something over the distant nervous chattering that made his heart stop.

Humming. Jeff heard the humming of fast beating wings- that of a bug. It grew louder and undoubtedly closer. There was only one pokemon on that beach who he knew could make a noise like that, and it was the one pokemon he wished he would never see again. He began to sweat in fearful anticipation as the dreaded drone grew louder; the moment was reminiscent of a falling artillery shell approaching its target. Jeff looked at one of the people in the crowd who pointed above both the teen and the now deserted stand in awe.

The louder the buzz became, the tighter he clutched his scarred arm. Then it happened. There was a definite clank on the roof of the metal shop above him and the humming stopped. Every part of Jeff froze. His widened eyes slowly moved upwards to find a blade which was fixed to a light green limb above him, seemingly branching from the roof. His heart seemed to beat in slow motion now as he prayed that it didn't see him. Much to Jeff's luck, or so he thought, the Scyther remained oblivious to Jeff.

He then heard the pokemon call out, " Human, come back… The Onix is in trouble. "

Jeff realized that he was calling to him and that the Onix was Atlas. The teen shakily moved back towards the corner of the stall and poked his head around the corner. He could see Atlas--who appeared to be in pain--and a human. The figure had the unmistakable aqua hair which Jeff identified with Brawly.

"What the… Onix? At-Atlas? What's Brawly doing? What's going on?!" muttered Jeff to himself.

**Jeff initially couldn't bring himself to leave his secure position for fear of being cut up and mangled by the terrifying pokemon. He remained in his place, his head close to the corner so he could still examine the event. He began to quickly ignore the fact that Blitz was directly above him as his attention was drawn to Atlas and Brawly. Much to Jeff's initial terror, but soon following overwhelming relief, he heard the humming of Blitz start up again and then fade farther back from where he came. Jeff peered around the corner again to see Atlas hunched over. Regardless of the fact that the Scyther could still be around, Jeff stepped out from his hiding place and started to slowly walk along the beach towards them to get a better look, carefully trying to not run into Blitz at the same time. Sure enough, the gym leader's trusty Makuhita was standing in the sand, apparently in a fighting stance. He also noticed two humans and their pokemon watching from the side, along with Jeff's.**

"What the hell…" he muttered, speeding up towards the group. He sincerely hoped this wasn't about what he thought it was. Slowing his run as he reached everyone, he reached for Atlas's pokeball to return him before Brawly could order the fighting-type to do anything to the gentle rock serpent.

"What does he think he's doing?" Jeff whispered to Kevin.

"Apparently, your Onix is a convict or something. Oh, and Blitz is in his pokeball now, in case you decide to run away like that again," Kevin replied, chuckling softly. Jeff shot a glare at him, though he could have admitted he was relieved that Blitz was gone--for now, at least. He shoved that thought away, and listened intently as he realized Brawly was talking.

"Makuhita, dude, watch the Onix closely, and totally attack without hesitation if you think he shows even the littlest sign of harming anyone. He seems totally fine for now… I'm going to find some dude who can ship him off to somewhere father away," Brawly claimed, then solemnly added, "Whoever decided to bring him back here is totally bogus to me…" As he began to start running in an attempt to get someone as soon as possible, he saw Jeff outstretching his arm with the white and red spherical device in his hand. Brawly changed his direction, and didn't think twice about his actions when grabbing the teenager's arm, then moving it away so that the red beam missed its target.

"What was that for? This is MY Onix," Jeff proudly stated, trying to put a threatening expression on his face at the same time.

"This is yours, dude? I guess that's totally not a surprise," Brawly said through gritted teeth. "You must be trying to become really famous out here, dude. This Onix is the SAME one that went on a rampage on Dewford not long ago. I can tell because of the scar it has. Radical thinking, bringing it back here, ya?" His voice was harsh and serious, but had no effect on Jeff as he refused to accept what he was saying. The words he heard earlier were indeed true, but these didn't make any sense to him. His grip on the pokeball tightened, and for a moment he was afraid he was going to crush it, if that was even possible.

Jeff scowled. "I think you're making a big mistake. Atlas--that's his name--couldn't do something like that. Since I got him, he's shown no signs of being violent or anything, and you're accusing him of… this!" he cried, imagining the destroyed houses again.

"Tell me, dude, how long you've had Onix, Atlas, whatever," Brawly somberly ordered.

Gulping, he said, "Not very long, but--"

"Then you don't know what he's capable of yet, dude! I don't know which situation is worse: the gym battle, or this!" he shouted, the words embedding themselves into Jeff's head. Once again, the gym leader was correct, but he simply excluded the thoughts of giving Atlas up to him. He considered looking to Kevin or Rachel for help, but decided against it, knowing they hadn't known Atlas long enough to solidly confirm that destruction just wasn't likely to come from the pokemon.

"I--"

"You what, dude? Judge by the Onix's first actions? Y'know, every dude on Dewford can tell you that the Onix is a total menace. And only I can tell you that your team will become even more messed up because of this Onix's personality," Brawly claimed, his words piercing through Jeff once more.

Atlas remained still in his place. His eyes shifted over from warily watching the Makuhita to the two arguing humans behind it. The rock snake then sunk his head slightly. Jeff remained clenching the pokeball with a silent intensity emanating from him.

"Now hand over the pokeball, dude… Now! Can't have you running off with this friggin' con while I'm getting help!" the gym leader ordered, his grip of Jeff's arm tightening. Brawly awaited the answer for a moment before asking affirmation. "Full on?"

The angered teen attempted to rip his arm from Brawly's firm grasp, only to budge the gym leader's arm slightly with the forceful pull.

"I don't think you understand how in over your crumbeater head you are. Now quit givin' me that stink-eye and hand over the friggin' pokeball."

Flustered, Jeff shouted, "No! I don't think YOU understand! Me and Atlas are not bad people! How dare you accuse my Onix of this chaos! He wouldn't touch a damn fly! Besides, there's a lot of Onix with scars--"

" Jeff… " Atlas said softly, looking out to the sea.

The teen stopped and turned around. He was in the process of speaking when Atlas began in another low grumble.

" …What he says is true, " the guilty Onix mumbled.

The color drained from Jeff's flushing face. Still, he thought that Atlas was confessing to avoid further trouble--it seemed like something the genial creature COULD do. He viewed his statement as false and deceptive.

" I didn't mean to. I couldn't control it… The pain… It took over. I didn't want to- I… " Atlas urged, shutting his eyes in shame.

"Yeah, whatever dude. The fact of the matter is we caught him red-tailed and now that he knows he's busted he's confessing. Jeff, dude, give me his pokeball before he goes bananas again. This time he might hurt your crewbies," Brawly scoffed, gesturing to Kevin, Rachel, and the pokemon.

" Do it, Jeff… He has the right to… "

"…No. NO! You WON'T take my Onix away from me!"

"No way, man. You can't pull the 'righteous trainer card' now! I know what you are. You're an irresponsible trainer who can't take care of his pokemon and got lucky with those two badges you've supposedly earned."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Kevin remarked, stepping in to defend Jeff.

"Back off, Kev," the other teen ordered

"But Jeff, he--"

"I SAID I CAN HANDLE IT," Jeff roared, losing his temper. He guessed there'd be no possible way to make Atlas deny his accusations and said, "Atlas said he didn't mean to so I believe him!"

"And that brings all of the destroyed houses back, yeah?" the irked gym leader retorted.

Jeff sighed and adamantly stated, "You're not taking Atlas away..." His grip on the pokeball remained steadfast.

"Dude, I'm gonna ask you ONE more time before I sic my bro, Makuhita, on that pokemon who is no more than a destructive beast!"

Atlas sunk at the harsh comment, still unable to move for worry of Brawly's fighting type attacking him again.

"Take it back," Jeff simply commanded.

"Give me the…"

"TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled again. Jeff dropped the pokeball and wrenched his now free arm from Brawly's grasp. The infuriated teen raised his fist and, within a second, uppercut the gym leader in his jaw.

Brawly stumbled back a few steps, but was followed by Jeff, who executed two more quick blows to his face. The attacker subconsciously grinned and quickly examined the smear of blood on his right knuckle. Meanwhile, Brawly was collecting himself and raised his own fists.

"Shouldn't have done that, man," Brawly said with a sneer across his tanned face. Blood trickled from his nose and lip as a result from Jeff's sucker punches.

The teen's adrenaline raised much like it had done when Blitz appeared. He then took a fighting stance. Jeff inched forward in an attempt to make the first move but he noticed Brawly beat him to the draw. The blue-haired fighting expert charged him. Before Jeff could even move to defend himself, he felt his knees being kicked out from under him. Within the one millisecond, he felt and remembered the tenderness of his once-dislocated knee. Then he felt his back on the sand.

During this, Jeff had his eyes closed. Without time to react from the precise fall, he felt Brawly's warm fist hammering his face and chest. Lack of sensation overtook his nose, lips, and face. In addition to the cold, numbing feeling, he felt hot drops of blood leak from the cuts, providing an unpleasant contrast.

Jeff dared to open his eyes after the actions happened so fast. He let out a faint grunt as he opened his eyelids. The defeated assailant looked up to see Brawly standing over him, his sandal placed on Jeff's chest. He tried to get up, but the victor kept him from doing so; Brawly just pressed his foot into his ribs harder. Then he heard a voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" it yelled.

Jeff lifted his head up to see an infuriated Kevin walking towards Brawly, as if ready to strike.

"Kevin, he DID attack him first," Rachel added uncertainly.

"Yeah, back off bro, or do you want to end up like your friend here?" Brawly asked, gesturing to Jeff.

The teenager dropped his aching head back into the sand, lazily spitting blood from his mouth. Makuhita turned his head around to face Brawly.

"Brah, I said keep your eyes on that Onix!"

Makuhita abruptly turned back around to face Atlas, who looked down at Jeff in worry and guilt. Kevin continued to yell at the gym leader.

"Aren't you gonna let him up?!" he spat in disdain.

"Doesn't look like it, dude," he calmly replied, holding his hand to his bleeding nose as he turned to face Kevin.

Out of anger, Jeff seized the opportunity while Brawly was distracted. He grabbed the leg pinning him down and lifted it off of his chest. The teen threw his leg to make the gym leader lose balance and instantly after, Jeff rolled towards Brawly's still-landlocked leg. He fell to the ground beside him. Jeff hopped onto Brawly's chest and prepared to commence the beating. But then he heard a snarling to his right. Before he could punch Brawly, he turned to see where the noise came from and as he did, whatever it was tackled Jeff off the blue-haired gym leader and back into the sand.

He felt claws pinning his shoulders into the sand. Jeff opened his eyes and saw a four-legged, orange furred animal on top of him. All he could really pay attention to was the razor sharp teeth being bore at him and the saliva dripping onto him as a result. The dog-like pokemon had tufts of pale yellow fur beneath its intimidating mouth and atop its head. Jeff swore he could see a wave of heat radiating from the Growlithe's throat while it pinned him down. While shrinking back in defeat from the dog pokemon, Jeff could hear the running of other feet in the sand. In addition to that, he heard commands coming from officers to surround Atlas, and to not let their guards down when watching him.

"Brawly, what's going on here?" another voice asked, motioning towards Jeff on the ground.

"This dude owns the Onix… and then he totally attacked me after I said I was going to get help," Brawly explained, his eyes fixed upon the teenager in contempt.

"Is that so?" the officer muttered, and then ordered for the Growlithe to leave his position on top of the boy. Jeff didn't feel pushed into the sand anymore, and let out a small sigh of relief. As a reaction, he began to sit up, his face and chest throbbing in pain from the scuffle, the alleviation quickly vanishing. He wasn't able to go any further, however, as he felt his arms being grabbed once again and placed behind his back. Chills crept up his arm as he felt the cold metal of handcuffs callously placed upon his wrists, and then he was hoisted up by one of the officers from the sand.  


"**This is ridiculous," Kevin protested. "Jeff didn't do a single damn thing wrong here!" His attempt to help his friend was ignored.**

**  
"We'll take care of the Onix," another officer assured Brawly and the guy keeping a unyielding hold on Jeff. "Let's go, boy." He fiercely pushed Jeff as a signal to start walking; Jeff didn't even have to question about where they were headed. As he stumbled through the sand, trying to keep up with the cop's fast pace, he took once last glance at his friends and pokemon. A feeling of desolation swept over him as he then focused on the benevolent and dismayed expression on the Onix's face. Turning back his head to see where he was stepping, he wondered how the peaceful rock serpent could be so misunderstood and mistaken for a monster. **


	17. Exile: Part 1

**Sorry for the ungodly long wait. I only posted the first part of the chapter because it would 1.) be very long if it was the whole thing. 2.) Since it's been so long, I would have rushed the second part because I'm so eager to post.**

**The first part was co-written my Diamondpearl876. Let's see who can spot the difference!**

**And thanks for all the reviews, too!**

**Anyways... ENJOY!**

**Exile: Part 1**

The sound of the heart wrenching bars closing rang through Jeff's ears; it was a sound he'd never even dreamed of hearing in a million years. The reverberation merely reminded him of his stripped freedom to continue his journey as a trainer for however long the police intended to keep him locked up. More importantly, it was impossible to reach Atlas or Treecko; he wasn't as worried about the others, since they were left with Kevin and Rachel as he was led to this wretched place in handcuffs. He managed to tell Kevin to retrieve Treecko for him in order to tell him of the situation.

Jeff took a look at his surroundings, even though there wasn't much to be acknowledged in the room; the bed and the toilet, each placed in one corner of the cell, looked even more uninviting and unsettling than the cold, hard metal that had been harshly placed upon his wrists. What kinds of people had actually slept in this place? Criminals, convicts, and other things that Jeff believed he shouldn't be called. . . He definitely didn't belong here, although people probably now presumed that he was; the thought caused a sickening feeling in his stomach. Jeff could sense the hatred and the wanting for revenge in the room, which unwittingly brought up another question: what exactly had these people thought when they were stuck in this dreadful place? He couldn't imagine himself trying to get back at Brawly, the police, the Growlithe that had pinned him to the ground, or anyone else . . . It was his own impulsiveness that had gotten him into this mess.

Even though he had never known them before, Jeff didn't want to become even more like those people. He took a deep breath and refused to think about everyone who had been apart of him being sent to the station. He walked over to the most appealing part of the room, which was undoubtedly the window. Peering outside past the metal bars, the only thing to be seen was a part of a forest with bits of the cave through the lush trees, but it was enough for the nauseating feeling in his stomach to slowly diminish.

"[IWe must be close to the beach[/I," he solemnly thought.

The beach! Jeff's thoughts quickly turned to Atlas, whose whereabouts were unknown to him. He felt a sudden panic wash over him and numerous questions jumbled through his mind--questions that couldn't be answered without the help of the police or another person.

What if they hurt him, or shipped him off to evil Petalburg again? Why exactly did Atlas admit he did… the whole destruction thing? Not possible, not possible… Will they even let me own him again? Would taking him away even be legal?!

All the questions came in vain, and the fact that none of them were being answered tore away at his juvenile heart.

---

"Alright, guys, let's bring this pest to the spot. Brawly will lead the way. Never look away from the Onix, and always be ready to listen to commands." Numerous species of pokemon that had been released from their pokeballs surrounded the frightened rock serpent and immediately obeyed the instructions, focusing all of their attention on him. They began walking towards there destination, careful to pay attention to Atlas and where they were stepping at the same time. Atlas hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he wanted his next actions to be.

" What are you doing? Move, or I'll be forced to attack. We wouldn't want that, now would we? " one of the policemen's Growlithe said with a menacing tone in his voice. He snarled and glared at Atlas, trying to scare him into moving. The fire-type succeeded easily, since the rock serpent was terrified to begin with; Atlas swiftly turned his head away and began moving through the soft sand.

As they were making progress towards their destination, Atlas couldn't help but feel intimidated with all the eyes set upon him. All the infuriated faces were things he were use to from the past, and didn't want to witness them anymore. Atlas tried to distract himself by looking towards the humans. They were talking amongst themselves, saying things Atlas couldn't comprehend with the distance between them. He assumed it was about himself, or about Jeff…

… Jeff. He envisioned the teenager when he had been taken away against his will, and the faces of the other pokemon were left staring in awe, probably feeling helpless at the fact they couldn't do anything about the unfortunate situation. Atlas had originally thought that maybe admitting his wrong doings would clear his conscious and end the whole thing for good, but it turned out things were getting even more complicated. He was unsure of what his next encounter with Jeff would be like--if there even was one. The Onix wasn't even sure if he'd ever see him again, all because of his presence on the beach at the wrong time.

Atlas stared straight ahead, fighting the urge to look down at the daunting pokemon below him. He noticed they were slowly approaching an open clearing, and he was surprised when he saw several Machoke, most likely awaiting their arrival. Seeing that the pokemon possessed large chains, Atlas struggled not to yelp when he realized they were definitely planning to immobilize him for the time being. The Onix wasn't preparing a great escape, but the thought of being weighed down like that terrified him. The thickness was close to that of a tree trunk, as if especially designed to trap an Onix in its place. The rock-type couldn't help but think they had somehow prepared for this, expected for him to come back and wreak more havoc on the popular island.

"This is the place where I train my pokemon at. No dude really comes by here, so no worries. If he cries out people will think it's totally from the cave," Brawly explained. His voice was loud and clear, matter-of-fact. "Only two guard dudes will have to stay here when the Onix is totally chained up. He won't be going anywhere."

When the teenager was finished speaking, Atlas saw a couple of the policemen smile and nod; they were getting exactly what they wanted. Atlas' heart sank even more when the Machoke began to use their muscles to pick up the massive chains. Most of them went directly to the rock-type, and began working relentlessly on placing the chains on nearly all parts of his body, starting from the bottom. As they progressed, Atlas found it difficult to stay in his place, and struggled not to topple over onto the grass. More and more chains were used on the boulders that had increased in size. The chains tightened around his body, and Atlas didn't know it was possible to feel so trapped in such an open area.

Just when Atlas thought that the Machoke had finished working on securing him in his place, he saw two of them head over to one side of the clearing, near the forest that blocked the frightened tourists' views. The two of them worked together to tie the chains to the tree trunk.

How is that supposed to help anything…? Atlas wondered. With the chains already weighing him down significantly and the guards that he'd soon be stuck with, he figured it'd be enough to keep him in place until someone decided his fate. Whatever the reason was, Brawly and the other humans seemed satisfied with it. Brawly mentioned something else inaudible to Atlas, and he and all the policemen except two departed from the clearing; Atlas almost felt sorry for the two specific humans who had been hired for watching him, seeing as it was a waste of time--no spectacular plan was being devised.

Once the policemen and Brawly were finally gone, Atlas noticed that night was beginning to set in, which not only darkened the sky, but darkened his mood more as well. The tall trees seemed to be watching his every move, and warning the creatures that might've been thinking about running through the clearing to turn back.

"Don't face the monster. Go back. He could attempt to break out of his chains at the sight of you and attack for no reason, just like he did to those poor peoples' houses," he could imagine them saying, and then numerous frightened, innocent faces . . .

Atlas could've made himself believe he was seeing things, but indeed there we faces in the darkness, and they were peering into the clearing through the trees. He could make out the outlines of a human, and a few other small creatures that Atlas recognized as Jeff and Rachel's pokemon. So, they had followed him here! The rock-type had been focusing on Jeff that he had forgotten about anyone else.

There was only one thing left to wonder about them now that he knew their identities: what exactly were they going to do about this situation?

Atlas pondered this for a moment, but no ideas came to mind and he wished he could see what they were thinking. He honestly couldn't visualize Corphish or Daedalus or any other small pokemon destroying the chains that suffocated his body. Atlas sighed. There seemed to be no use, and his hope quickly vanished. He continued to watch the unmoving figures; there wasn't much else he could do with his current position.

After a few more moments of silence and gazing at them, he was shocked and disappointed when he saw them swiftly scurry away. Atlas presumed that there was nothing left for them to see here in the clearing, and that they went to tell Jeff he was alive and well. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from a little inside the forest, back in the direction of the cave that Atlas had once resided in. An outline of a shadow emerged through the trees on the opposite side he had seen his friends, and was thrilled to see it was another Onix; no other pokemon could share the same structural shape.

The guards hastily turned around at the sound, and began taking out their red and white spheres to prepare to attack whatever dared to come by. They gaped at the sight of another Onix when it could be seen clearly, but they rapidly gained a hold of themselves and sent out their faithful companions, a Growlithe and a Meditite. The two pokemon got in their fighting stance, ready for what ever was going to be thrown at them.

Atlas looked back to get a clearer view of the other Onix, who was now fully in the clearing and had stopped dead in his tracks. The expression on its face told Atlas he was here for a reason, and hadn't accidentally stumbled over the scene.

"Get out of the clearing, or we'll have to attack!" one of the guards ordered furiously.

Atlas waited for the pokemon's next actions, but he contently stayed in his spot. He saw a smile creep up the pokemon's face, and felt that he recognized the Onix from somewhere before.

" Don't think I'm leaving you here, all right? " the Onix said. Atlas gasped, suddenly realizing that it was his friend from his old clan, Prometheus.

Still smiling, Prometheus turned to face the guards and their tiny pokemon. With a quick swing of the tail in the ground, a massive wave of sand flew into the air. He kept swinging his tail around in the ground causing vast quantities of granules to blot out most of the sun from the defenders of the sudden sandstorm.

"Growlithe, use Take Down! Don't let it finish!" one of the guards shouted to the fire-type. By then, though, it was too late; the sandstorm had finished its effects, and Atlas found it increasingly harder to breathe through it all. He heard muffled coughs and whines from the pokemon and the guards, but was unable to see them through the blinding dust particles.

The rock-type heard Prometheus move a little, but Atlas was unsure as to whether or not he could see where he was going. Suddenly, a thunderous crash could be heard just near where Atlas was chained down. He could feel the ground tremble beneath him vigorously. Small cries from the guards rang through Atlas' head; they were as oblivious to what was happening as Atlas was. Without warning, Atlas was yanked back by Prometheus' body and another booming collision moved the earth under them. The coldness of the chains still rested on his body, but he could see now that he was free from the tree that had collided with the ground, thanks to Prometheus.

The other Onix whispered something inaudible to Atlas, and soon after he could feel himself ram into the ground. He was being dragged away from the clearing, away from the fallen tree that had taken him as a temporary prisoner, and from the guards had made a vain attempt at trying to get rid of Prometheus. The chains pushed hard against his body, but it was worth the pain; even though the destination was unknown, any place was better than here.

His craggy friend pulled him away tail-first, slowly easing him along with the broken chain which was tied to the tree in his mouth. All Atlas could do was watch the sandstorm behind them subside and watch the guards and pokemon stumble around, holding their eyes. They were moving at a nail bitingly slow pace. Atlas cringed and sighed, knowing that this wasn't over by a long shot.

" Wow, Atlas, have you gained weight? " Prometheus mocked while biting down on the chain.

" It's the chains, " answered Atlas grimly, hardly amused by the situation he was in. Although it was understandable that Prometheus couldn't free him due to lack of time to escape, Atlas wished that these almost crushing chains were off of his rocky flesh already. The rock snake had a feeling that he knew where his friend was taking him- the cave which was home to more than just bad memories.

They left an unmistakable drag trail which looked more like a trench than anything else. The humans grew smaller and the already lightless night became darker. Atlas knew that they were now inside the cave. The immobile rock type lifted his eyes up to see a gigantic mouth of the cave- it was tall enough for even Prometheus to enter without ducking. He felt the chains form a sandwich between his own stony body and the moist rocky floor, creating an occasional spark while his friend dragged him.

" We're almost there, friend, " Prometheus explained, grunting with each pull.

" Almost where? I think we're far enough! "

" No… not yet, " the Onix said, making a wide turn into a cavern which Atlas did not remember. Although he could hardly see in the dark at that time, he could navigate the grotto purely by touch and memory, save this cave that Prometheus was taking him to.

He felt an incline in the terrain. Atlas experienced his body scraping against stalagmites and smaller boulders, causing him to cringe slightly. The hill seemed to level off again and Prometheus stopped dragging him. The chain fell from his mouth with a clang that echoed about the rocky walls. Atlas began to grow more used to the cave's darkness the longer he stayed in it.

" Why did you bring me here? " Atlas asked, almost coldly.

" No one knows about this place. Here, I can free you without… " Prometheus trailed off.

" How exactly did you plan on freeing me? "

The standing Onix put the end of his tail to his chin in contemplation.

" Thinking as always, " Atlas grumbled, trying to lift up his head but failing.

" I never thought you as the sarcastic type, Atlas, " Prometheus said with a smirk. The irritated Onix sighed. " I've got only one idea, " he continued. " I'm going to try my Iron Tail. It will hurt, Atlas, but it's the only way I can think of. "

The chained down Onix gulped and attempted to nod. " Very well, Prometheus. "

Prometheus raised his tail, causing it to gleam in the darkness. He brought it down with a crash onto the metal along with Atlas's body. Sparks flew and the rock serpent let out a pained grunt. The Onix removed his tail and noticed that the attack barely did anything against the massive chains.

Atlas sighed. " Maybe this isn't the best idea. "

" It's the only way, Atlas. Just take a deep breath, " Prometheus insisted, raising his tail again.

" …Very well. Don't hold back; I can deal with the pain, " replied Atlas, half shuddering.

He brought his tail down again, harder this time. His friend growled and twitched slightly.

" These won't give! I will try again in rapid succession, " Prometheus exclaimed, bringing his rocky tail down again. He struck the same place three strong times. Atlas let out a roar as the metal began to chip away at his solidified flesh.

Prometheus whipped his tail around and brought it down precisely in the same place. The Onix cried out in pain. The massive chain broke halfway through.

" Good! " Prometheus said enthusiastically. " Almost through! Once more should do it. "

He raised his tail a final time and slammed it onto Atlas and the severed chain, which snapped as a result. Prometheus then began to unwrap the chains from his friend by pulling them with his stony mouth. Feeling lighter than air, if that was possible for an Onix, Atlas reared up and shook the remaining massive chains off of him. He turned to face his old friend and made out his blue eyes in the dark.

" Thank you, Prometheus…but… "

" What is it, Atlas? " the rock snake asked.

" You should have left me there. They had a right to keep me! I'm tired of running away, " Atlas answered.

" What was I supposed to do? Watch them ship you off again… or worse? " Prometheus shot back.

" I do appreciate the save, but did you have to bring me back here? What if he sees me? "

" Don't worry, Atlas, " Prometheus answered. " He's busy sleeping in his royal chamber. "

There was a brief silence between the two. All that could really be heard was the trickle of water hitting the cave floor. Prometheus cleared his throat, initiating a question.

" Atlas, they shipped you over the water… how did you get back here? "

" Well, " Atlas began to say with confidence, " first I found this human sleeping outside of Petalburg and I curled around them to make sure that they wouldn't be able to leave without awakening me. Then I begged to come along with him, knowing that he'd come by Dewford eventually for that gym. "

" And once you arrived here you were planning to ditch him and come back to the cave? " asked Prometheus with a sly grin.

" Yes, I- " Atlas began to reply, but he stumbled on his words as Prometheus's stinging ones sunk in. He remembered how genuinely nice Jeff was to him upon meeting him, and then again further along in the journey. An image flashed into his head of Jeff being hauled away by the policeman after trying so hard to stick up for him and protect him. He had even fought that particularly prestigious blue-haired human over his innocence. Atlas closed his eyes and shuddered.

" Atlas? " asked Prometheus, curiously.

" I cannot believe I was going to leave him alone after all that he has done for me, " the rock snake thought in shame.

" Atlas? "

" I needed to return here… but I shouldn't have used him like that! Look where he is now because of me! " he self-consciously continued to think.

Unexpectedly, Atlas let out a sharp roar and slammed his tail into a nearby stalagmite, causing it to shatter into many tiny stone shards.

"HWARRGHH!!!" bellowed the rock snake. Prometheus sunk back slightly before once again erecting his posture.

Atlas turned away, awkwardly. " Sorry about that, Prometheus. I have a lot on my mind. "

" Does the scar hurt? " he asked.

" Yes… Always. Even if something comes close to it. " Atlas answered, not wanting to talk about it.

Prometheus looked at him curiously.

" I cannot stay here; I'm going to have to leave eventually, and they'll be waiting out there, " explained Atlas.

" Maybe Cronus will let you back… " Prometheus suggested rather sheepishly.

" I doubt it; after what I did he'll probably kill me the next time he sees me! "

Prometheus looked around the cave warily. " That's the thing, Atlas. I don't like how he's been ruling us. I too want a change. "

" If only you had such a point of view back when I challenged Cronus, Prometheus, " Atlas commented, rather disdainfully.

" Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I really wasn't prepared when you challenged his leadership. "

Atlas nodded. " Has anything changed since I left? "

Prometheus shook his head. " No. Cronus is still ruling the cave's inhabitants by the means of fear. He's even sending some of the smaller pokemon out of the cave. "

The scarred rock pokemon let out a low sigh.

" Just because he's a Steelix with a shiny metal hide doesn't give him the right to push the entire cave around like we're his slaves! " Prometheus protested.

" But perhaps my strength does! " a menacing voice echoed through the walls of the cave. A giant serpent similar to an Onix, but with metal flesh and spikes on his long body appeared from the darkness. He was easily distinguished as a Steelix by the lack of a head crest and the gleam emitted by the metal.

" Cronus… " Prometheus said in surprise, slinking back behind Atlas.

" Why hello there, Atlas! " the Steelix said in mock pleasure. " And Prometheus, good evening to you too. Always a pleasure. "

Atlas growled and felt a sharp tingling in his scar.

" Atlas, I didn't think you had the stones to come back here! Why the long face? That little scratch I gave you still hurt? "

The rock pokemon in question looked at the ground in shame.

" What you're doing isn't right. You're not the leader of the entire cave; you can't push all the other pokemon living here around! " replied Atlas sternly.

" Well you don't have to worry, Atlas, they won't be living here for much longer. " Cronus the Steelix calmly explained.

Atlas let out a low growl.

" What are you doing back here, traitor? Did Prometheus here bring you or did you come back on your own? " the metal snake asked in a growl.

Atlas looked back at his friend, who squirmed uncomfortably in his place. He sighed. " I came back on my own accord. "

Steelix let out a hard chortle from through his metal teeth. Atlas let out a louder snarl.

" You're not thinking of attacking me again, are you? Don't you remember how that turned out last time? " Cronus jeered, gesturing at the scar on Atlas's face.

He turned his head slightly to hide the visible scar from Cronus and Prometheus in shame.

" Why did you challenge me, I wonder? "

" Because you are a tyrant, " Atlas answered coldly.

" Poor reason, poor choice! " said Steelix with a grin. " You should have known that you can't stand up to me, both in a fight and out of it. "

Atlas let out a sharp grunt while Cronus continued, " And what would have happened if by some slim miracle you did win? You can't be a leader! How would you control them? You're just not clan leader material; you're too softhearted. You just don't have the guts! Unlike me, you fight with your heart and not your head. That's why I'm the leader and you're the pathetic exile! "

Sucking in the facts, Atlas sighed and thought that most of that might be true. Still, he shakily countered, " But you have one thing wrong, Cronus; you don't fight with your head, you fight with your greed. "

" Now, Atlas, " Cronus said with a mock-hurt voice. " I'm hurt by that! And Prometheus, I feel bad that you think so poorly of me! "

" Cronus, I- " begun Prometheus nervously before being interrupted by Atlas.

" Leave it, Prometheus. Our leader is just trying to get in your head! "

The Steelix let out a hard chuckle. " Given your big heads with such little brain to fill them, I'd be able to fit Lord Groudon in them! " Cronus's face became stern again. " But the problem is I AM the leader, so Prometheus, get your yellow tail over here and Atlas, get the hell out of my cave before I'm forced to make you, again! "

Prometheus began to slowly slither towards the Steelix sneering in the darkness. He looked warily back at Atlas, who finally said, " Prometheus, stop! "

He turned and looked at the scarred rock serpent with wide, questioning eyes.

" We've had enough; we're not going to let you rule like this anymore! " bravely exclaimed Atlas.

" Oh? " Cronus said, slithering up to face to two Onix. " You're going to try to stop me, are you? " He imposingly turned to Prometheus and bore his fangs. " You're questioning my authority? "

Prometheus shrunk back a bit.

" Are you?! " the Steelix roared. Prometheus quickly shook his head and avoided Atlas's betrayed and helpless look.

" Prometheus? " Atlas asked. The Onix remained silent.

Once again, Atlas felt alone. If his best friend wouldn't stick up for him, who would?

" At least your friend has some sense. " Cronus turned to the regretful Onix. " You're not as stupid as you look, but don't think I've forgotten about your earlier comments! " he said, slapping his metal tail on the dank cave floor. " Perhaps now would be a good time for your penalty for defying me! "

Atlas growled and slithered towards Cronus, ready to strike. The Steelix, getting just what he wanted, swiftly whipped around his tail. The steel appendage, not even close to full force, made impact with the scar on Atlas's left eye.

Excruciating pain exploded from the hit. It coursed though every inch of his body within mere seconds.

From the sheer pain, Atlas sharply bellowed, "HWAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!!!"

His body thrashed around mindlessly and violently. He began to ram his head sideways against the cave wall, causing stalactites and pieces of stone to fall from the ceiling. Atlas then let out another strained roar and began to writhe in agony on the floor of the cave. Prometheus looked on in pure bewilderment and shock, while Cronus merely chuckled and turned around. Cronus gave Prometheus a light hit on the head, urging him to follow him back through the cave. Atlas's friend looked back in guilt, but followed.

Atlas remained cringing on the ground. He opened one eye and muttered, " I will…defeat you…eventually. " He then waited for the gnawing pain to cease.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond haired teen found himself faced with the pokemon center lit up in the night. Kevin tightly held Ace, who squirmed a bit uncomfortably in his hands.

"Stupid Jeff getting arrested and making me go get his Treecko. The thing will probably bite me," mumbled the teen in complaint. Ace looked up at Kevin with some worry. The two sighed and walked through the automatic doors opening before them.

Kevin calmly walked up to the desk and placed Ace as well as his hands on the counter top.

"How may I help you sir?" the pink haired nurse asked perkily.

"Hi," Kevin said with a broad smirk. "I need to pick up a pokemon for my friend, Jeff, from the recovery room."

"Alright, I'm going to need to see some ID," Nurse Joy replied.

Kevin nodded and took from his pocket both his pokedex and his pokemon trainer's card, both of which he received from Professor Birch. Nurse Joy took the two and briefly scanned both with her eyes.

"Thank you, now which pokemon do you need to get?" she asked.

Kevin cleared his throat. "I need to get that Treecko!" he explained, now peering through the glass windows of the recovery room doors.

"Umm…" Nurse Joy stalled. "That Treecko is in no condition to move. His ribs are still very tender. You do realize that they were broken in a gym battle and that he almost died from a collapsed lung."

Kevin stopped looking through the window and turned his attention to Nurse Joy with an eyebrow raised. "No, I didn't know that… but still, this is an emergency."

"I'm sorry, but it can't be that important. That Treecko couldn't go anywhere if he tried."

Kevin frowned, but his grin swiftly returned. "That's okay. Do you mind taking a look at my Squirtle here? I think he has a thorn or something inside of his shell."

Ace immediately began to panic, looking around, both in and out of his shell, for this alleged thorn. Nurse Joy nodded and began to take Ace into the back check-up room. Kevin winked at Ace and mouthed, "Sorry, I'll make it up to you later."

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, Kevin slipped into the recovery room and ran over to the wood gecko pokemon's bed. The grass type was staring at the ceiling with his old, acquired twig in his mouth. Upon seeing the teen's sudden appearance, Treecko looked up at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Okay, we don't have much time. I'm Jeff's friend, Kevin. He's in jail right now and he asked me to come get you so you need to come with me!" Kevin explained, outstretching a hand.

"Treecko cko," the grass type simply answered, turning his attention back towards the ceiling.

"I know this sounds crazy but I need you to come with me," the blond teen persisted, reaching his hand in closer.

Treecko began to stand up; he attempted not to cringe with the movement. Kevin smiled. "I knew you were damn tou- OW!" Kevin emitted a sharp cry and put his aching fingers in his mouth. Treecko repositioned himself from his previous well placed pound on Kevin's hand.

"Wha tha hell wah tha foah?!" he yelled, still sucking on his swelling fingers.

Treecko simply turned his nose up at the human and folded his arms. Kevin angrily removed his fingers from his mouth. "Okay, you don't want to do this the easy way? We'll do this the hard way! Now I know you're injured, so for both our sakes, maybe you want to cooperate!"

The rebellious grass type opened an eye, adjusted the twig in his mouth, and mumbled provokingly, " Try me. "

Gladly giving into Treeck's goads, Kevin lightly, yet firmly grabbed Treecko's right arm and the base of his tail. The grass type struggled against the human's hold. Treeck managed to rip his tail free from Kevin's hand and he whacked the teen across the face with it.

"AH! Damnit! We don't have time for this!" Kevin let go of the pokemon's arm and whipped his backpack around from his back. He quickly unzipped the bag and gave a quick grin at Treecko, who began to realize what he was going to do. Before the grass starter could fight back, Kevin quickly grabbed him and began to put him in the bag. After another pound to the face and a bite to the right hand, Kevin was able to safely put Treecko in his backpack. Luckily for Kevin, it was late at night so no humans were able to witness the apparent kidnapping, and most of the pokemon there were sleeping anyways. Needless to say there were muffled cries of protest and feet and hands kicking Kevin's back as he placed the bag back on.

As calmly as he could, he quickly strode out of the recovery room and nervously approached the desk to get Ace. The blond haired boy moved with the bag as it budged back and forth. Nurse Joy held Ace and looked at Kevin quizzically.

"Something wrong?" the nurse asked him, suspiciously.

"No, I'm fine! My back is just really itchy!" Kevin quickly answered. "Can I have Ace back now, please?!"

"Of course," Nurse Joy answered, holding out a rather relieved Squirtle. She paused mid reach. "Do you hear something?" she questioned, noticing a strange noise.

"Uh, yeah! It's just some Sandshrew having a bad dream. He's fine!" Kevin insisted, practically ripping Ace from her hands. "Thanks for the check up!"

With that, he dashed out of the lobby and into the warm night. He sprinted his way back to the police station, ignoring the stares of people who most likely heard the muffled Treecko from inside his backpack. Either that, or they were confused by Ace's shocked and frightened expression; he had been part of that whole ordeal--and he had done it all unwillingly. Nonetheless, Kevin's trip to the station was free of people being entirely convinced of him being a kidnapper and chasing him down the streets of Dewford.

Before entering the building, he came to a halt and set Ace down on the ground. The little turtle attempted to recover from the situation as Kevin kneeled and began to unzip the backpack that contained the wood gecko. Kevin noticed that Treecko wasn't fidgeting anymore, and he wasn't sure how long ago he had stopped. Nurse Joy's words then echoed in his ears.

"That Treecko is in no condition to move. His ribs are still very tender," was what she had said. From what he saw, though, it wasn't as bad as she made it sound; Treecko removed himself from the backpack without any of the boy's help, and Kevin sighed in relief--he would be able to report back to Jeff with an unharmed pokemon.

"Okay, Treecko, we're where Jeff is at. You don't have to cooperate anymore…" Kevin said, standing up. "…Not like you were doing that to begin with," he added, loud enough to where Treecko could hear. Surprisingly, the pokemon made no comment back to him; instead, he looked back from Ace to Kevin, and then made his way through the station doors. Kevin and Ace soon followed close behind.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked a deep voice when they arrived inside.

Kevin looked up and replied, "Yeah . . . we'd like to visit Jeff Growell."

"Very well." He gave Kevin a questioning look, as if he wanted to ask why the three of them would want to visit a criminal--why anyone would want to visit a criminal. He turned and started walking to where Kevin assumed was Jeff's jail cell. He began to follow the man with Ace and Treecko at his side.

When they reached his cell, Jeff was found staring out the window. He wasn't immobile, but he might as well of been; he looked as if he had no intentions on leaving his current position.

"Um . . . Jeff?" Kevin said, trying to get the boy's attention, wondering if he was completely oblivious to his surroundings and hadn't heard them enter. Jeff quickly turned, however, eager to see if his friend had brought what was requested. Kevin could see a faint smile on Jeff's face when he saw that Treecko was indeed with him.

"Hi, Treecko," Jeff said, as if Kevin and Ace weren't even present. The wood gecko only smiled in response. Jeff continued, "I'm glad to see you can walk, though Nurse Joy must not be too happy about you leaving . . . You told her it was an emergency, right?"

"Yeah, of course! She understood completely," Kevin lied. Jeff wasn't even looking his way, so deducing that he was lying was out of the question. He knew Jeff would most likely learn about what really happened eventually, but figured now wasn't a good time. Kevin peered down at Treecko, awaiting some kind of glare that would give the situation away. Surprisingly, nothing came from him. He didn't even do so much as look at Kevin.

"[IOdd[/I," he thought. "[II'd expect something out of him, considering how awfully stubborn he was before[/I..."

"Good. Anyway, Treecko, I don't know how long I'll be in here. Days, weeks…" he trailed off, and shuddered. "Point is, I may be here a while." He hesitated, assuming the next part would be unacceptable to the grass-type. "So… you'll be with Kevin until I can get out… okay?"

Treecko looked from Jeff to Kevin a few times. His face was emotionless, and Jeff worried about his reaction. After all, he had sent a complete stranger to fetch him and bring him back, and now he was asking Treecko to spend practically all his time with Kevin for an unknown amount of days . . .

" That's fine with me, " he finally said. His voice was unfaltering, as if he had thought about it a thousand times over and nothing would change his mind.

Jeff's eyes widened. Had he really heard what he thought he did? Treecko… agreeing with something like that? Well. This was quite unexpected. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Treecko being miserable with him as well.

Jeff decided to test the wood gecko, even though he predicted he'd regret it later. "That also means you may have to go in your pokeball at times, you know," he said slowly, carefully.

" … I know that, " he replied, and frowned. Treecko figured this should be the kind of behavior that was wanted from their trainers; he thought there was no reason for Jeff's statement--he wasn't an idiot, and he knew what he was doing.

Jeff smiled at the fact this was easier than he had expected it to be. He'd have plenty of time to figure out what his pokemon was up to later, another day, when he wasn't cooped up in this place, where bars were the only things that stopped him from being where he wanted to be--with his pokemon.

He sighed and approached the bars between him and the others. Jeff squatted to a kneeling position and playfully ruffled the top of Treecko's head. The grass type backed off a bit in irritation, not to Jeff's surprise.

With almost a chuckle, he said, "Okay, well, don't give Kevin TOO much hell."

Treecko looked down a bit as he chewed on his twig.

"Do you mind going into your pokeball now?" Jeff asked mostly to Treecko, but to Ace in proximity, as well. "I need to speak with Kevin in private."

The teen still didn't expect Treecko to comply with such a demand. Kevin swiftly pulled out Ace's pokeball and returned the Squirtle, but he hesitated when bringing out Treecko's pokeball which he had swiped from Jeff's backpack before the police took it. With a closer inspection of the pokeball, it was collecting dust on the red and white exterior.

Treecko suppressed a shiver which tried to crawl down his spine. After a deep breath, he slowly nodded, calmly. Kevin stalled, examining Jeff's bewildered expression.

" Go for it, " answered Treecko with a sense of a mixture of irritation, resoluteness, and acceptance. Jeff was positive that his fear was still present, but he knew that he wouldn't let it show. The red beam shot from the sphere and engulfed Treeck- he disappeared into it without another sound.

With a sigh, Jeff leaned against the bars and let himself slide to the floor. "Are you sure you picked up the right Treecko?" he asked Kevin, half joking.

"What do you mean?" hastily questioned the blond haired teen, fondling the collar of his blue t-shirt. Kevin wondered if he indeed picked up the wrong Treecko- it would make sense given his previous determined refusal to go with him.

"Treeck would never have agreed to… any of that! He hates being inside his pokeball… It's like he just…changed his mind all of a sudden!" replied Jeff, brushing some dust that had accumulated on his white shirt and blue shorts.

A silence ensued. Kevin decided to let Jeff soak in his thoughts for a minute until he became rather fidgety. He broke the calmness with his usual manner.

"So of all the gym leaders you had to pick a fight with, you just happen to have to choose Brawly, the fighting gym leader-slash-surfer! Well played, sir!" Kevin had a wide grin plastered on his face and he was sure he could sense a vein throbbing on the back of Jeff's head from anger.

"Kevin?" the teen asked in a faux-innocent voice. He was facing away but he began to stand up. "Can you come a little closer to the bars for a minute? I have something to tell you."

"I'm fine right here, thanks- out of the reach of strangling hands," insisted Kevin still with a broad smile.

Jeff's voice became serious again. "Have you talked to Rachel yet?"

"Nah, not since I practically had to beg her to follow Mt. Crushmore for ya," Kevin replied, referring to Atlas.

A knot tied itself in Jeff's stomach as he was thinking about Atlas. "I feel bad for bringing you guys into this… but I had to try to-"

"I know," Kevin interrupted. "I wanted to punch him out too, but, ya see, I'm a thinker!" he explained, making a tapping gesture to his head.

There was a brief pause and Jeff looked at the floor.

"Kevin…" Jeff sighed. "Are your shoes on the wrong feet again?"

The teen looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his head. In a sheepish attempt to cover his tracks, he stated matter-of-factly, "…It's the new fashion craze… all the cool kids are doing it! What? Are you afraid to be cool, Jeff? Are ya?!"

Jeff let out a chuckle before bleakly staring at the wall again.

"Make sure that you take care of them, and let them out of the pokeballs as much as possible," the teen instructed.

Kevin nodded and looked at the guard keeping a watchful eye on the two.

"You don't happen to have enough money for bail, do ya?" Jeff asked, half joking.

Kevin shrugged apologetically. "I can go steal something else and then sell it and then maybe I will."

"What do you mean something else?" asked Jeff, confused.

His friend tensed up and fidgeted to put Treecko's pokeball in his bag. "Well hang tight, Jeff. It shouldn't be too long, now!" he explained turning to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked the incarcerated male.

Kevin turned and answered his friend, making sure to be out of the earshot of the guard.

With a reassured, determined tone, Kevin replied, "I'm going to find Rachel, and then we're going to find out how to rescue your Onix."

And with that, Kevin gave a sideways glance to the police officer and left the station, leaving Jeff, once again, alone.

[ITo be continued...[/I


	18. Exile: Part 2

Exile Part 2

**Exile Part 2?**

**Scratching his blonde hair, Kevin walked out onto the moonlit road. He looked around the streets before crossing the barren road in front of him. The teen ran onto the beach and wandered around the premises. **

"**Hmm… where did Rachel tell me to meet her again?" Kevin asked himself. "She had better not be back at the souvenir stand!"**

**Kevin took out a pokeball and stared at it. "I still don't know why Jeff freaked out when he saw Blitz… maybe…" He stalled and came to a revelation. "When I asked him about that gash on his arm he said he was attacked by a wild pokemon… was it… Blitz?..." Kevin stopped walking and continued looking down at the pokeball in his hand. "…Cool!" He grinned and continued walking along the beach.**

**Kevin threw the pokeball onto the sand, which burst in a flash of light. The Scyther appeared and flew up to Kevin, who was busy picking up the thrown pokeball.**

"**Hello, Kevin," Blitz greeted.**

"'**Hello yourself, pal!" Kevin responded, putting a hand on Blitz's shoulder. "Can ya do me a favour?"**

**The Scyther nodded and folded his scythed arms. "Of course I can. What is it that you ask?"**

"**I need you to fly around the area and find Rachel and the others. When ya do, tell'm to follow you back here," Kevin explained.**

"**It shall be done," Blitz replied. He then turned, flew up, and went out of sight.**

**Kevin sat down in the sand and rested his head on his fist. "I hope he doesn't feel committed to come with me after what happened because of his code of honour or something…" He then decided to lie back. "Eh, I'll talk to 'im later. No sense thinking about it now."**

**He yawned and pulled out another pokeball. He pointed it to the sand next to him and from a bright light materialized the Squirtle, Ace. Ace looked about warily and quickly crawled up onto Kevin's chest. ****The teen exhaled--anyone would from**** having a twenty pound turtle stand on their stomach.**

"**Hey buddy; sorry about earlier with the whole thorn thing, it was kinda an emergency," explained Kevin.**

**Ace shakily nodded before sitting down and looking cautiously around the dark beach. As Kevin reached towards him to pat his head, Ace retracted his head a little into his shell. The teen pulled his arm back and sighed.**

"**Ace, you gotta relax. I'm your friend. You shouldn't be so uptight," he said with an approachable grin appearing on his face.**

**The Squirtle looked down sadly and sighed. "Squirrr…"**

"**What's wrong?" Kevin asked the troubled water pokemon.**

**Ace didn't reply, he simply rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.**

"**Come on, buddy. I'm here to help ya and I can't do that if you don't open up a little," he encouraged.**

**Ace stalled, but looked up at Kevin.**

"**I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything. Let's hear it, pal," reassured Kevin.**

**The Squirtle shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to say something when…**

"**Scyther!!" screeched a voice coming from their side.**

**Ace literally choked on his words and let out a cough before falling off of Kevin's chest in shock. While he retreated to his shell, Blitz landed standing over Kevin. Following close behind was Rachel, her pokemon, Corphish and Daedalus. They all stopped behind the Scyther.**

"**Where were **_**you**_**?" Kevin asked, sitting upright and grinning.**

"**Jeff's pokemon took off down the beach to follow that Onix of his and then mine followed and I didn't want to be left alone so I went too!" spat out Rachel rather quickly, obviously out of breath.**

"**I have done as you have asked," stated Blitz.**

**Kevin picked up Ace and got to his feet. "Yeah, thanks Blitz. I'll owe you one!" he said heartily. "Now… Jeff won't be out until tomorrow morning. I say we go keep an eye on the guards and the Onix to make sure nothing happens to him."**

"**Why can't we just sleep in the hotel for once?" complained Rachel.**

"**Where's your sense of adventure?" prodded Kevin.**

"**Where's your sense of not being an idiot?" Rachel retorted.**

**Kevin grinned. "Fresh out of that, I'm afraid."**

**Corphish chuckled. "A human with a sense of humor! I thought there were only these on TV."**

"**Shall we get a move on?" asked Kevin.**

**Rachel sighed. "You do that. Me, Avis, and Strix are going back to the hotel," she explained, beginning to walk away with her Pidgey on her shoulder. The zubat on the other hand flew towards Kevin.**

"**What are you doing now?" Avis called to Strix, exasperated.**

"**I'm staying, of course! I've got too much energy to lie around in some room! Yeah!" the zubat replied.**

"**You're not the sharpest bat in the cave, are you?" asked the pidgey.**

"**What what? I don't see what the problem is!"**

"**Your problem is you don't see anything!"**

"**Hey now! That was uncalled for! All we're doing is going to make sure nothing happens to that Onix guy!" Strix complained.**

**She sighed. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Strix," Avis warned before turning her head back around.**

**Noticing that Strix wasn't near her, Rachel turned around and looked at him. "You want to stay?" she asked, rather surprised. Strix shrugged as he flew in his place. "Hm… fine. Just get into any trouble, okay?" The zubat half nodded and landed on Kevin's shoulder.**

"**See? Strix knows where the action is!" Kevin called out, teasingly. **

"**Men…" Rachel mumbled to Avis. She walked off the sand, onto the sidewalk and down the street.**

**Kevin and the others began to walk down the beach. Daedalus flew next to Corphish.**

"**I hope Atlas is okay," the Taillow stated.**

"**He's fine… He's a giant pile of boulders, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, they didn't look like they'd do anything to him…or vice versa," reassured Corphish.**

"**This is all Jeff's fault! He came here to win a stupid gym battle!" growled Daedalus.**

"**And here I was thinking he came here to help Treecko. That selfish bastard!"**

**Daedalus let out an indignant chirp.**

"**Why are your feathers so ruffled, Dae?" asked Corphish.**

"**Well perhaps it's because Jeff is a hypocrite or a liar! He said that he wouldn't make us fight in any battles and then he calls ME to fight when I **_**specifically**_** told him that I was morally opposed fighting unless I had to!"**

"**But you're NOT morally opposed to beating the chlorophyll out of Treecko…" added the grinning Corphish.**

**Daedalus shot him a glare. "Okay, maybe I let my anger get the better of me and MAYBE I owe him an apology for that, but not until I next see him will…"**

**The Taillow was interrupted by a burst of light. Kevin threw Treecko's pokeball in the sand and from it appeared the still-bandaged wood gecko. Treecko took a deep breath and then exhaled. He put his twig in his mouth and glanced over at Daedalus. **

**Dae was rubbing his own forehead with his wing in exasperation while Corphish was grinning and saying, "Kiss and make up! Kiss and make up!!"**

**With a sigh, Dae flew over to Treecko, who eyed his presence.**

"**Ahem…" Daedalus started by awkwardly clearing his throat. "Howdy Treecko! It's… nice to see that you're… okay. Those pokemon centers are… are something… else… yeah…" Daedalus cringed at himself and rubbed his face with his wing again. "Uhh… I'm… well I'm sorry for attacking you after you tried to save us... I should have been more grateful… yeah, so… sorry."**

**Treecko gave a half-grin and nodded. Corphish approached the duo.**

"**Did you two shake hands?" he asked them.**

"**Don't push it," Dae harshly whispered. **

**The Taillow's eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape.**

**Very uncomfortable, he gave a very put-on grin.. "Yeah, so uh… sorry… I'm gonna go hang out with, uhh… Strix… bye." With that, he flew off next to Strix and sighed a breath of relief.**

"**Welcome back, salad ass!" Corphish said with a huge grin, as he grabbed Treecko's hand with his claw and heartily shook it.**

**Treecko looked rather confused. "You're not mad at me?"**

"**Sure you acted like a person on a soap, but everyone has bad days and makes bad decisions!" said the water type merrily.**

"**Bad day is right… Don't tell ANYONE I said this, but I feel like a total idiot. First I piss off Jeff, then I run off like a wimpy little chikorita, then you guys have to DRAG me back kicking and screaming. Then my bullet seed gets all messed up and I have a hissy fit about that, then I see that Seviper again and go off after it and lose! And THEN I get even angrier about that so I leave you guys and run home and then get caught by that Nidoking. After that I get into a real fight with Jeff AND LOSE and then I fight in that gym battle and almost die…" Treecko exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head.**

**Corphish stared at him for a good minute. That was definitely the most he had ever heard Treecko talk and… open up… in all the time he knew him. "…Well at least you won THAT time," he added.**

"**I guess so..." he quietly answered. "I have to get stronger… and I have to do it alone! But, I have to do it without acting like a sulky, touchy, whiney jerk!"**

**Corphish scratched one of his horns in uneasiness. "You did kinda have an inferiority complex back there… Jeff's getting over his too, it looks like. What a train wreck THAT was! But you're not going to run off again are you? Because if you do, can you tell Jeff to give me your servings at lunchtime?" asked Corphish.**

"**No… I'm going to stay. I shouldn't have run away from my problems before. I need to face them and become stronger… and I'm going to do it without anyone's help," explained Treecko adamantly.**

**Corphish rolled his eyes. "…But you're staying, right?"**

"**Yes, I am. And don't tell anyone I told you these things… actually, I'm not sure why I even bothered in the first place." With that, Treecko got onto all fours, and with a cringe, ran ahead of the group to take point.**

**The ruffian pokemon half chuckled and half sighed in relief. "Well, I for one am happy that lizard breath is back," genuinely said Corphish to no one in particular.**

**--  
**

**Atlas still lay on the cave floor breathing heavily. After much effort, he managed to prop himself against the cave wall.**

"**Errrrrghhh," growled Atlas in response to his searing gash.**

"**He won… again… but not next time… justice must… prevail…" growled Atlas through gravely heaves.**

**The wounded Onix managed to stand himself upright and balance himself. He began to slowly slither through the dark cave, awaiting the red spots to stop dancing about his eyes so that he could see fully again. He attempted to retrace his tracks to where Prometheus turned off into the so called "secret" cave. Atlas looked up the rather steep slope. With a sigh, he began to traverse the large incline.**

"**Here…" he mumbled to himself.**

**He had made it to the top and then looked left, which led deeper into the cave, Just then, he looked down to see two Arons scampering by him with obvious fear in their faces. They appeared to be going towards the exit. He turned left to where they were coming from and saw two more coming towards him.**

"**Where are you two going?" he asked them, who both shrunk back in fear.**

"**P-p-p-please, we're leaving as fast as we can. We'll be out of here in no time. I promise!"**

**Atlas raised an eyebrow. "Leaving? Why are…" Then he remembered Cronus and his plan to keep the cave for himself and the other Onixes only. "Don't go very far… this cave will be open to all again in not much time at all."**

**The Aron looked confused, but continued to make towards the cave exit. Meanwhile, Atlas continued down the long, dark tunnel. He slithered around stalagmites and over crevices. The cave brought back rather bad memories for him so he chose to look solely at the ground in front of him. For a moment he stopped upon hearing a rather regretful voice.**

"**Alright… let's go… get a move on…"**

**Atlas immediately recognized it as Prometheus. He quickly slithered towards where the voice was. The voice echoed down the tunnel. The Onix continued to follow it until he came to a crossroads in the cave.**

"**Prometheus! What are you doing?!" He found the Onix herding out smaller inhabitants of the cave.**

"**Atlas!? You're okay! I'm really sorry for not sticking up for you, but he might have killed me!" apologized Prometheus.**

**Atlas growled but then shook his head dismissively. "Forget it. More importantly, what are you doing?"**

**Prometheus allowed his head to sink. "Cronus put me on exodus duty. I'm supposed to herd out all the other pokemon," he shamefully answered.**

"**And you're doing it?! Show some stones for once!!" roared Atlas.**

**The Onix was taken aback. "I…"**

**Atlas scowled and then began to slither towards the tunnel behind his friend.**

"**Errgh, I'm going to settle this once and for all! I'm not asking you to come with me." Atlas slithered past Prometheus and towards Cronus's cave.**

"**W-wait, Atlas!"**

**His friend turned slightly. "Don't attempt to stop me." **

"**…I'm coming too. You're right about all of this. He does need to be stopped."**

**Atlas was frankly surprised, but he then nodded. "Then let's get a move on."**

**The two continued slithering down the cavern. As they went, they could see the leering eyes of other Onixes warily watching them as they passed. The duo turned off into another tunnel, where there was a steep drop, that only Onixes could traverse. They crawled down and soon found themselves facing a very large, cavern mouth. This was Cronus' cave.**

"**CRONUS!" bellowed Atlas.**

**From inside the cave they heard a gruff chuckle. Appearing from the darkness came the distinct gleam of a Steelix. They heard the creak of the metal against the rocks. Cronus's grinning face came into view. He slithered out to meet them and reared upright.**

"**Atlas… Prometheus…" he informally greeted.**

**Atlas growled. "You know why I'm here."**

"**I'd be a bigger fool than you if I didn't… tell me, Atlas, will you ever stop?" asked the metal serpent.**

"**You already know when I'll stop," coldly answered the Onix.**

"**It's a shame for us both that that will never happen. I see Prometheus has managed to sum up his courage to lose against the big bad wolf, as well! Well… make your move," goaded the smirking Steelix.**

**The creaking and grinding of rock could be heard around them. Atlas lunged at Cronus, but felt his movement stopped. He felt a pair of stone jaws lockdown on his neck, causing him to cry out in pain. An Onix had appeared from the darkness and ceased his attack.**

"**What?! Get off of me!" he growled, wrenching his neck around trying to repel the steadfast attacker. Atlas turned around to see Prometheus's neck also being restrained by an Onix. They were surrounded by fifteen other Onix.**

"**It seems that I have the popularity vote here, Atlas," mocked Cronus.**

"**You fools! Why don't you attack him?! Don't you see what he's doing?!" shouted the pained Onix.**

"**Now Atlas… I still fail to see why you hate my plan so much. Your friends seem to like it! A cave devoted entirely to Onix! No more having to share space with those shrimps of pokemon. No more having to look at the ground wherever we go for fear about accidentally crushing some dimwitted pokemon. We'd have the place all to our clan!"**

"**But it's wrong! Where will the other pokemon live? This was their home too!"**

"**It WAS indeed," Cronus jeered.**

**Atlas looked back at Prometheus, who motioned back at his attacker. Atlas nodded. Suddenly, both Atlas and Prometheus swung their tails with tremendous power at the Onix biting them, causing the attackers to drop to the ground and free their jaws. Two more Onix charged at them. Atlas whipped his tail up, hitting one in the chin, while Prometheus drove his rocky skull into the other's face. Both fell back and the rest of the Onix charged at them. **

**They caused three more to fall after a ferocious defense, but their attackers were persistent. **

**Atlas and Prometheus attempted to fight off the rest of the horde, but were overpowered and tackled to the ground. Soon they were underneath a massive dogpile and were knocked out from the pressure.**

"**I guess third time isn't the charm," chuckled Cronus.**

**--**

**The early morning.**

**Jeff awakened. His eyes shot open as a result of clanging metal. He groaned and sat up in the rather uncomfortable cot. He saw a guard standing on the other side of the now opened bars, running his flashlight along the bars.**

"**Hey, you. Jeff, is it?" asked the guard dressed in standard police attire. "You're free to go now."**

**Without hesitation, Jeff immediately stood up and warily walked out of the cell. He walked down the hallway to the lobby, where the guard gave him his backpack at the front desk.**

"**Now you better not pick anymore fights. Got it? Especially with a leader of a fighting pokemon gym, at that," warned the guard.**

**Jeff rubbed the back of his head and nodded. The guard pet his Growlithe who was watchfully sitting beside him and motioned to Jeff that he could go. The teen turned around and saw Rachel come through the front door of the station. **

"**Hey, Jeff. They told me you'd be getting out around now," explained Rachel as she entered the building with her Pidgey on her shoulder.**

"**Hey…" He chuckled awkwardly as a result of feeling like an idiot from being dragged to jail. "Not a smart move on my part… heh uhm… Atlas… what happened to him?"**

**Rachel stalled. "Well…"**

**The door behind them swung open and Brawly burst in.**

"**You two need to come with me right now!" he demanded.**

**Jeff opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. They both followed him out the door where he jumped into a jeep which was idling outside. Jeff and Rachel walked around to the other side of the vehicle and climbed in. Brawly hastily took off from the road and onto the uninhabited beach.**

"**Where are we going?" asked Rachel warily.**

"**Something happened with that Onix of his," Brawly explained while driving over the sand.**

**Jeff's stomach twisted. "Can't you go any faster?!"**

**Sand whipped up from the jeep tires as the vehicle sped down the beach. It went far down the coast where Jeff hadn't seen before. The forest seemed to begin to takeover most of the beach for awhile, whereas barely any sand remained. There was just enough for the jeep to drive along it however. It went along like this for awhile until the forest suddenly receded far back along the sand, revealing a large, secluded area of sand. At the other side of the clearing was a Cliffside with a massive cave mouth. Jeff could make out a bunch of figures around the craggy opening. Brawly braked just before them and skidded to a halt, which resulted in a wave of sand hitting the figures. Brawly, Jeff, and Rachel hopped out of the car. They walked up to Kevin, his pokemon, Strix, Corphish, Treecko, Daedalus, and the two guards who were initially watching over Atlas.**

"**AHH! I'M BLINDED!" Corphish cried. "ALL I CAN SEE IS A HORRIBLE ARRAY OF SAND!" Daedalus, who blocked the sand with his wing, looked down at Corphish to see him lying face down in the beach. The Taillow pulled Corphish's head out of the ground by lifting his horns with talons. Corphish chuckled embarrassedly and Dae then whacked him of the back of the head. **

**Jeff saw a KO'd Onix lying in the sand just outside the mouth of the cave. It looked like it was dragged out. His eyes widened when he recognized the pokemon.**

"**Atlas?!" he yelled, running over to him. He put a hand on his unmoving head and looked back angrily. "What happened to him?!"**

**A guard stepped forward and began to explain. "We were keeping an eye on him when some Onix came outta nowhere and started a sandstorm. We and our pokemon couldn't see and when we opened our eyes both the Onixes were gone with drag marks leading into that cave. Something in there must not have liked him very much."**

**Jeff looked over to Kevin, who was tossing a pokeball up and down in his hand.**

"**It must've been that Onix clan…" Brawly mumbled with a hint of anger.**

"**Onix clan?" Jeff asked with a bit of surprise.**

"**Some bogus clan of Onix have been forcing all of the other pokemon living in the cave out, so now they've got no place to live and our pokemon center has been chalked full."**

**Jeff pointed his pokeball at Atlas and returned him to it, half expecting Brawly to hit his arm again. **

"**So they did this to Atlas?" asked the angered Jeff.**

"**Right, bro. He also has the scar," Brawly explained.**

"**The scar?" Jeff questioned, remembering the scar on the left side of Atlas's face.**

"**A deep, gash that signifies exile from the clan. It's usually given after a bad fight or argument with the leader or the whole clan. He already tried to come back once for whatever reason, and this time he was lucky. Next time, they might just kill him for good," explained Brawly.**

"**What?" asked Jeff in bewilderment.**

"**Your Onix can't come back here... EVER! I'm not just saying that because he destroyed those buildings, but it's for his own good. If he's back here, he'll probably want to go back to that cave here and those Onix may go as far as to kill him. If not, he's probably going to get beat up pretty badly and he might go on another destruction spree out of rage-I'm not going to let that happen to this city Got it, bro? He's got to go."**

"**So we can't come back here?!" Jeff questioned with rage building. Thankfully for him, he managed to keep his anger under tabs-learning his lesson from last time.**

"**Not if you still have that Onix with you, you can't," replied Brawly, crossing his arms.**

"**Well… lucky for you I'm not about to abandon him," explained Jeff, scowling.**

**Brawly chuckled. "Well at least I can respect you for that. It is a shame however, that Treecko of your woulda made a tubular surfer… you, not so much."**

**Jeff shot him a glare and returned Corphish and Daedalus to their pokeballs, as did Rachel and Kevin with their pokemon. Jeff pointed a pokeball at Treecko but stalled. He then remembered his injured ribs among other healing wounds and decided it was for his own good. He then recalled the grass type and sighed.**

"**I'll see you later…" Jeff said as he turned his back to Brawly and began walk down the beach.**

"**Not if you're lucky," he heard Brawly mutter before the gym leader turned to the guards.**

**The trio walked in half darkness, as the sun was only just rising. They began to make their way out of the secret clearing. **

"**Can you believe this?!" interjected Jeff. "This is ridiculous! I'm not allowed to come back here because of something that Atlas didn't even do?!"**

"**Look on the bright side, at least you got your badge here before you and your Onix went all Mel Gibson on Brawly and whatever the hell was in that cave," Kevin added.**

"**I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to Kevin, not Corphish!" **

**They walked past the intruding forest and onto the regular beach, where there were still no inhabitants due to the early hours of the morning.**

"**So we make for Briney's?" Kevin asked them.**

"**There's no better ferry service?" inquired Rachel.**

"**Not right now, no. Don't start this again, when you said the boat smelled like fish, Ace got all self-conscious because he's a water type," explained Kevin.**

"**At least we're almost there," added Jeff.**

**Just then a person came running down the adjacent street. It was Nurse Joy. "There! The blonde one!" she yelled, pointing at Kevin. "He's the one who stole that Treecko!"**

**Kevin's eyes widened. "Run… run… run run! RUN!!"**

**With that, the three charged from the beach to the dock with Briney's boat.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Jeff while running down the pier.**

**They dove onto the boat and begged the captain to take off. The boat set sail just before anybody could catch up to them.**

"…**Kevin?" panted Jeff. "… I am… going to… kill you…"**


	19. Truth or Reconciliation

Truth or Reconciliation

**Truth or Reconciliation**

Mr. Briney's boat was sailing gracefully over the aqua surf. Waves rocked it back and forth while three humans were standing on the deck with two almost at each other's throats.

"You STOLE Treecko from the POKEMON CENTER?!" Jeff grilled.

"He wouldn't come with me and then he hit me in the face! What was I supposed to do?" Kevin replied as if he had done nothing wrong.

"How about ASK Nurse Joy for Treecko?" answered the brown haired teen, folding his arms.

"I did that and she said 'he wasn't to be moved'…" Kevin replied as Rachel watched on, amused.

"And why would she say that?" Jeff asked, calming down slightly.

Kevin bit his lip and his voice softened almost inaudibly. "Eh… something about him still recovering and not being able to move…" to which he finished with a forced cough.

Jeff scowled and his fists clenched as he began to walk towards Kevin. The blond haired teen grinned, backed up and raised his hands in front of him non-threateningly.

"Easy there! What are you so mad about? You can't go back there anyways!"

"Hey Kevin… you look a little thirsty… why don't you have a drink?" Jeff suggested, continuing to walk towards his friend.

"Uhh… I'm good. I… ehh…" Before Jeff got too close, Kevin took out a pokeball and threw it on the deck between Jeff and him.

A green bug pokemon appeared from the bright light and stood on the deck looking confused. Jeff stopped dead in his tracks and froze. His eyes looked up at the Scyther and he immediately started walking quickly backwards.

"Woah woah woah WOAH! Ke-Kevin?! What are you doing?!" Jeff stammered, now jumping backwards.

"What? Blitz is my starter! He deserves the air," Kevin answered with a sly grin.

Blitz looked around and noticed the terrified human who he remembered. The Scyther suddenly became very uncomfortable and he awkwardly looked around the ship. He then turned around to his friend.

"Is there something that you needed, Kevin?" he asked.

"No, I-"

"Then may I please go back in my pokeball?" questioned the Scyther, shifting in his place a little.

"I thought you would have wanted some air," replied Kevin.

"I…" He looked back at Jeff and then looked at Kevin. "I will go sit over there," he said, pointing a scythe to the stern of the ship.

As soon as Blitz was at the front of the boat's deck Jeff cautiously walked towards Kevin.

"What are you doing?! Why did you send him out?!" Jeff asked angrily.

"Why wouldn't I send him out? He's my friend!" Kevin answered somewhat defensively.

"Well you sure know how to pick 'em. That bloodthirsty monster better be an awesome cook!"

Despite being a ways away from the two, Blitz's good hearing picked up on the conversation. He sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Kevin looked back at Blitz, noticing his detection of their conversation. "Ease up, Jeff! You're hurting his feelings!"

"Ooooo!" Jeff said in mock regret. "I'm hurting his feelings? Well he tried-to-kill-me!!"

"When did YOU get to be such a jerk?"

Rachel stepped in. "Okay okay. Both of you! How about, Kevin, you and Blitz stay on the back end of the ship and Jeff stays on the front end of the ship?"

They both nodded and Kevin went over to Blitz while Jeff walked to the bow of the ship.

"Sorry about Jeff, he's just a bit… uhhh…" Kevin tried to reassure.

"No, I am the one who is sorry. He has the right to hate me," answered the ashamed Scyther.

"No he doesn't. Well, not anymore at least! You're a changed Scyther," said Kevin, giving him a hard slap on the back.

Blitz grinned. "Thank you for the encouragement, Kevin."

"Don't mention it!" Kevin answered, putting Blitz in a headlock and playfully grinding his knuckles along the Scyther's head. The two began to play fight- Blitz had his scythes pointed inwards as to not make Kevin into the human equivalent of chopped vegetables. Meanwhile, Jeff sent out Treecko and Corphish.

"Hooray! The ocean!" merrily shouted Corphish, who jumped up onto the guardrail and looked at the water. "Where are we going? Oh yeah, and welcome back, Jeff! I sincerely hope that prison wasn't anything like Oz!"

Jeff chuckled. "No, it wasn't anything like 'Oz', Corp. Oh, and we're going to… Slateport, I think."

Treecko looked at the playful fight going on between Kevin and Blitz on the other side of the deck before looking back up at Jeff and putting his twig habitually in his mouth.

"Hey, Treecko."

Treecko nodded. "Yup."

"I need to have a word with you for a minute," Jeff said, gesturing with his head to a place away from Corphish.

The wood gecko followed Jeff to the portside of the boat. He leaned against the rails of the boat, as did Jeff.

"How are your wounds?"

Treecko shook his head dismissively. "They're nothing."

The teen took in a deep breath and then looked at the grass type. "Treecko… I'm… I'm really sorry for hitting you… and for everything. Ever since what happened in Petalburg I've been acting like a sulky selfish ss and I don't hold it against you for leaving when you did. I just didn't know how to handle things and I made a big deal out of the stupidest things and yeah. Tell the others I'm sorry as well… Oh yeah, and I'm sorry about the pokeball thing; I'm worried about your ribs."

Treecko was more than a little shocked. He then nodded understandingly. "Don't worry about it," he reassured.

Jeff was much more shocked than Treecko was. "Thank you… So we're still friends?"

Treecko stalled, but then nodded. "Actually, Jeff, there's something I need to say too…" He paused and then began again. "… I may have gotten as touchy as a Chikorita at some times… and I did some things that I now know were stupid… yeah…"

Jeff smiled. He knew that that was the most of an apology he would get out of Treecko.

"Don't worry about it."

Treecko then looked over to the still fighting Kevin and Blitz. "That Scyther looks familiar…"

"Yeah… He's the one who attacked me when we first crossed paths," explained Jeff.

Treecko took a fighting stance just as Corphish scuttled over. "You mean you've actually met Master Mantis over there before?!"

Jeff nodded. "Treecko? I personally wouldn't mind it if you kicked that Scyther's ss, but he's Kevin's pokemon and you're still pretty… wounded."

Treecko crossed his arms and gave Jeff a look, but reluctantly stood down.

Corphish recalled that his other friend wasn't present. "Why don't you send Dae out?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Jeff stalled awkwardly. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" he asked, while lightly tugging on Jeff's shorts with his claw.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious. He's furious at me!"

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later," Corphish replied.

Jeff looked over at Treecko for his opinion, who shrugged and disinterestedly walked to the edge of the boat.

Jeff sighed. "Fine, but give us some privacy, will ya?" He threw Dae's pokeball and out came the Taillow. The dark blue bird looked up at Jeff with a glare.

"Daedalus? We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," he coldly answered.

Daedalus flew onto a guardrail bar and Jeff walked up beside him.

Jeff sighed. "Dae, I-"

Daedalus flew up and gave a painful beak peck on his cheek. Jeff winced as a cut opened up and a trickle of blood dripped down to his chin.

"…I deserved th-" He was cut off by another quick strike to his other cheek, which also drew blood. Jeff calmly put a hand to the newer cut. "…Feel better?"

Daedalus shook his head. "Not yet… You went to the gym in Rustboro City, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," responded the teen.

"Why did you say all of those things when we were watching that battle before we went into Rustboro City? Was it to gain my trust?"

"No… I respect you too much to lie to you. I really did believe those things that I said," answered Jeff.

"Then why do you have us pokemon fight at gyms?" Daedalus retorted.

"Okay… the whole reason I was on this journey was to get to the Hoenn League. If I could fight in the place of you guys, I would, but unfortunately that's not how it works. Both Treecko and Corphish want to fight, so it's not like I'm forcing you guys to. I'm not like that Blane guy!"

Daedalus frowned. "Then explain to me why you told me to fight in Dewford! And look what happened to Treecko as a result of that gym fight!"

Jeff bit his lip. "I'm sorry about that, but I was under a lot of pressure and I was desperate. I promise that I'll never make any of you fight if you don't want to. I'm sorry I did all that… forgive me?"

Dae opened his beak to say something but then quickly shut it and indignantly turned his head away in a huff.

Jeff frowned. "…You can't say I didn't try."

"Yes I can."

The Taillow flew over to Corphish who began asking him questions and Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, despite Dae still being mad.

"Talk about holding a grudge…" muttered Jeff to no one inparticular.

Kevin and Blitz, who were laughing and wrestling on the ground suddenly stopped.

Blitz looked up from under Kevin's armpit. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah…" answered Kevin. "Sounds like a motor."

Just then giant waves began to rock the boat back and forth. Everybody fell to the deck except for Blitz, who flew a foot off the deck. Giant waves rapped the starboard of the boat, causing surf to splash onto the deck.

"What is it?!" Rachel yelled.

"It's not a storm! It's still sunny out!" answered Jeff.

With a giant wave, something appeared out of the water. A titanic blue serpent rose from the sea. It's menacing, gaping mouth let out a ferocious roar. The serpent had white fins, blue whiskers, and was close to the size of Atlas. Water dripped down its beige underbelly and blue scales onto the deck as it peered down at the vessel.

The three humans all stepped back as far as they could, which was the other side of the boat.

"I knew we should have waited for the ferry!" complained Rachel in terror.

Jeff uneasily looked at Kevin, who looked just as uneasily back. Both probably hoped that the other had a plan.

"Kevin? Challenge!" exclaimed Blitz.

"Just wait, Blitz! Let it make the first move!"

Jeff's pokemon all stood in front of him, ready to fight. He scowled. "If only we were on land…"

Two blue jet skis pulled up on both sides of the Gyarados. Both had men with two blue bandanas on their heads and blue and white t-shirts along with darker blue bathing suits.

"This is a raid! Hand over all of your pokemon… and the boat… and then you can have my jet ski! If you don't then we will be forced to sink the boat… and you will be down one very nice jet ski," warned the man on the left in a very calm, military personnel-like voice.

"Come and make us!" retorted Kevin.

The other guy stared blankly at him before driving his watercraft over next to him. "We've sunk so low as to stealing pokemon? Seriously?! And you're offering your jet ski?! Why don't we just take the boat and let them swim to a nearby isla-" The man stopped speaking as he carefully scanned the boat.

"Oh shi…" he murmured in terror.

"What is it, Chanandaler?" asked the other man, placing a toothpick in his mouth. The Gyarados also looked down.

"Stop calling me that and just look, Joey, you idiot!" the guy whispered harshly.

The man named Joey looked carefully at the boat. His mouth gaped and his toothpick fell out of his mouth.

The other man looked at him. "… You don't know what I'm looking at, do you?"

"Not a clue," he said, putting another toothpick in his mouth.

"LOOK… ON… THE… BOAT…" he said, becoming more and more nervous.

Joey looked on the boat carefully this time and his jaw hung open with his second toothpick dropping out of his mouth.

"Oh, sweet merciful crap," exclaimed Joey. "Okay, nothing to see here! Move along!" he said to the boat occupants. "This was all just a joke! This never happened! You saw nothing! We are just figments of your collective imaginations!"

The Gyarados rubbed his face with his tail fin in embarrassment. The two men quickly turned around on their jet skis and sped off, followed by their massive pokemon.

The man who was poorly nicknamed 'Chanadaler' hit Joey on the back of the head. "You idiot! If he finds out about this we are in such deep sht! This was your dumb idea!"

"Relax, they think we're figments of their collective imaginations!"

Back on the boat, everyone was looking at each other confused.

"Well, that was weird," said a bewildered Jeff.

"Who were those guys?" asked Rachel.

Kevin rubbed his chin. "I dunno… I kind of recognize the uniforms from a picture I saw in the paper once… Team Aqua, I think it is? They're in some kind of gang war with Team Lava or Magma or something."

Blitz landed on the deck. "We could have defeated that oversized eel, could not we, Kevin?" exclaimed Blitz, confidently.

"With one hand and scythe tied behind our backs, we could!" Kevin agreed, heartily.

Mr. Briney yelled up from below deck. "I think the waves from that flash storm we just had have died down, I'm going to raise the anchor back up and we should be in Slateport in no time," said Mr. Briney. "I could have sworn I heard some older men talking… it was probably just the waves," he murmured to the Wingull, Peeko, who rolled her eyes.

The boat slowly started to begin moving again. By now, Rachel had sent out her two pokemon. Strix flew over to Jeff's pokemon, enjoying the comedy routine of Corphish, while Avis remained with Rachel as she started talking to Kevin and Jeff.

"What do you get when you cross a Murkrow with a human? … You get Jeff!" Corphish, Dae, and Strix all laughed, though it was more funny to Jeff's pokemon. Even Treecko managed a barely noticeable grin.

"How many humans does it take to screw in a light bulb? …Who knows? They're so lazy that they'd pay someone else to do it for them!"

This joke also attracted laughter until Jeff picked up Corphish by the horns.

"There's one behind you who's capable of tickling a particular species of water pokemon to death," threatened the brown haired teen with a sly grin.

"… I have a few NON-human related jokes," ensured Corphish, fearfully.

"We're here!" Mr. Briney called up from below the deck.

Jeff recalled his pokemon, including Treecko, which he felt weird about doing despite the necessity to do so, and looked up from the boat at the land; he saw a massive beach with about a couple dozen people occupying it. Rachel also recalled her pokemon, but much to Jeff's dismay, Kevin still had Blitz out.

The boat road into the beachside dock and Mr. Briney let down the anchor.

"Thanks for the ride, I promise I'll pay you back someday," called down Jeff.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" the sea captain answered.

"I insist!"

Jeff then followed the others off of the boat and onto the deck, keeping a good ways away from his Scyther acquaintance.

As they walked from the pier to the sandy beach, Jeff muttered, "Note to self: throw out all red clothes."


	20. Cutting to the Chase

Cutting to the Chase

**Cutting to the Chase**

**Jeff, Kevin, Rachel, and Blitz walked and flew respectively off of the pier and into the sand. The sea wind blew the grainy particles at them as they scanned the beach looking at the occupants. Jeff and Kevin couldn't help but gawk at a couple of sunbathing girls of their age, but the two quickly turned before Rachel could stop them, though.**

"**Kevin! Are you ogling that human girl?" Blitz asked intrigued.**

"**Gih!!" he stammered, a bit of blood rushing to his head. Kevin then lunged at Blitz and clamped his green snout shut with his hands, despite the fact that Rachel couldn't understand Blitz. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle.**

"**Shut up! You thought she was hot, too!" Kevin remarked, referring to the girl he was looking at.**

"**Yeah, so?" answered Jeff.**

**Kevin shook his head dismissively and let go of Blitz's mouth. "Now Jeff, no getting into fights with local gym leaders, okay?" he said in a purposefully condescending tone.**

**Jeff suddenly remembered something very important. He began to dig through the pockets of his red shorts.**

"**Lucky for you, there's no gym leaders in this town, huh?" said Kevin with a grin. "… What's up?"**

**Jeff pulled a pokeball from his pocket and quickly aimed it to a deserted part of the beach. A red laser shot out to that area and Atlas appeared in the sand, still unconscious.**

"**Atlas…" Jeff said, running over to the giant, beaten up rock serpent. "I completely forgot about him."**

**He put a hand on his rocky head and began to look in his bag for strong potions. Just then, Atlas' eye winced. He was lying in such a way that the gash on his face was in the slightly wet sand. His gray eyes shot open and he immediately reared with a massive roar, knocking Jeff backwards. Many people and pokemon on the beach looked up, some backing off and some getting ready to fight, just in case. Atlas snarled and grunted heavily, but he managed to keep himself from thrashing around.**

"**Atlas! What's wrong?!" Jeff asked as a small wave crashed into him.**

**The rock snake ignored him and his teeth were clenched. "Where is Prometheus?!"**

"**Wh-who?!" asked Jeff, becoming a little frightened.**

"**Prometheus! Where is he?!" Atlas roared.**

**Jeff had never seen Atlas like this. What was wrong with him and what happened to the docile, gentle Atlas that he had remembered from before he was sent to jail? The teen, becoming actually scared for his life, backed further into the water.**

"**I- I don't know what you're talking about… Atlas… what's wrong with y-you?"**

"**Tell me!!"**

**Rachel whispered to Kevin. "What are they talking about?"**

**Kevin answered, "I don't really know…"**

"**I mean what are they saying? You can understand pokemon, right?"**

"**Later," retorted Kevin, stoically watching.**

**The Onix breathed heavily, so much that Jeff could feel the warm, humid air blowing back his hair. A couple trainers and their pokemon closed towards the Onix, warily. Kevin put his arm in front of Blitz, making sure he didn't attack him. With his other arm, Kevin took something out of his pocket.**

"**You, Atlas!" Kevin yelled out. Atlas turned his wincing head from Jeff and looked down at him. "I'll tell you where your friend is!"**

**He gestured at many of the trainers to move. Kevin threw out a pokeball and a second unconscious Onix materialized in the sand. Jeff was shocked. **

"**Kevin caught an Onix?" Jeff asked himself, still wide-eyed.**

**Kevin then promptly returned the KO'd Onix. Atlas grunted and nodded. Jeff stood up in the surf and walked towards the pokemon. "J-just calm down Atlas… O-okay?"**

**Atlas then began to lose consciousness and fall towards Kevin, who stepped back. The rock serpent fell quickly under his own massive weight.**

"**Timber?" Kevin squeaked, fearfully.**

**He prepared to attempt to dive out of the way, although he was pretty sure he wouldn't clear it in time. The teen then felt himself being winded, as he landed on his back in the sand as he heard a massive crash and a wave of sand fall on top of him. Kevin opened his eyes to find Blitz lying on top of him, looking down on him with a smug look. He looked at his feet to see that they were just inches from being crushed by the now unconscious pokemon. The Scyther stood up and extended his scythe.**

"**Thanks pal. I owe you one but did you have to cut my shirt?" he said, grinning and taking his scythe to get to his feet.**

"**You owe me nothing. We are even now. You have saved me before, do you remember?"**

**Kevin bit his lip and nodded. **

"**Are you okay, Kevin?" asked Rachel. Kevin silently repeated the gesture. "What did Blitz say?" she asked with some frustration.**

**Off in his own world, Kevin ignored her. Meanwhile, Jeff recalled Atlas to his pokeball and walked over to Kevin and Rachel, who was still very apprehensive.**

**All three stood there rather uncomfortably. "Maybe we should go to the pokemon centre," suggested Kevin.**

**Kevin, out of nowhere, pulled out Blitz's pokeball and recalled him before beginning to lead the way to the pokemon centre. He stared ponderously at the sand and he began to be more drawn into his thoughts, as did his hearing.**

**--  
**

"**Damn it," cursed Kevin**

**--**

**Kevin had been living in Littleroot Town for six years with his mother and he still managed to get lost in the forest of Route 101 between Littleroot Town and Oldale Town.**

"**I SWEAR I've seen this tree before!" he said to himself while kicking a mossy tree in the middle of the dense forest. Kevin put his hands in his tan shorts pocket before making his way over some old logs and fallen branches.**

**After four minutes of walking, Kevin stopped and scratched his head. "Okay, Kevin. Just keep walking straight and you'll come across something eventually."**

**While walking, Kevin noticed that the forest became deeper and more isolated. He stopped and leaned against a tree.**

"**Okay, Kev, you're not lost. You're in Route 101… I think… just keep-" Just then, Kevin heard sounds coming from further on in the forest ahead of him. It sounded like the muffled shouting. He then thought he heard a higher cry and the clicking of metal.**

"**What the hell is-"**

**PKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!**

**A gunshot rung out threw the forest and Kevin immediately hit the dirt and put his hands on his head.**

"**Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. A gunshot! Someone's shooting at me. Shit!" he babbled to himself in fear.**

**He waited a minute, not moving an inch. He heard more shouting and came to the conclusion that he wasn't the target. Dirt and sweat now staining his blue shirt, Kevin crawled forward in the underbrush very carefully and stopped when he reached a clearing about fifty meters ahead. The teen peered through a large strawberry bush. **

**In the left of the clearing he saw a one story white house with a large crop field outside of it. Outside of the house Kevin saw a gruff-looking farmer in the traditional pale overalls and straw hat sporting a hunting rifle. Kevin concluded that the farmer looked 'considerably pissed'. **

**The teen looked to see what he was shooting at. A medium range away was a green mantis pokemon. It was down on one its right knee and it was clutching its left shin, where Kevin made out bright green blood seeping from a bullet hole the size of a large almond.**

**The farmer cocked the bolt of the rifle, inserting a new bullet into the chamber. He took aim on the Scyther.**

"**Oh shit. He's gonna shoot him dead!" sputtered Kevin to himself.**

"**Say yer' prayers, you dirty thief," said the farmer to the Scyther. The Scyther just winced and stared at the man, ready to face his end.**

**Kevin fearfully stood up and immediately regretted what he was about to do. He ran out into the field.**

"**Stop it! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, running towards the two.**

**Both of the two turned in surprise. The farmer turned the gun and aimed it at Kevin.**

"**What th' hell y'all doin'?!" he asked threateningly.**

**Upon seeing the gun pointed at him, he skidded to a halt, froze in his place and raised his hands up. "Easy! Easy there! Just don't shoot us!" He began to slowly edge sideways towards near the Scyther without moving any closer to the man or the gun.**

"**Please!" Kevin begged, traversing next to the Scyther. He whispered to the wounded pokemon. "If you want to live, f-follow along."**

"**Explain y'self!" he ordered.**

"**Okay okay! Just please don't kill him! He's my friend! We got lost in the forest and he left while I was resting to go and find help!"**

"**I caught'im red handed stealin' me crops!" the farmer sharply exclaimed.**

"**I'm really sorry. It's just we haven't eaten in three days and he was worried about me so he wanted to get me some food. Right…'pal'?" Kevin asked the Scyther, his heart beating a million times a second.**

**The mantis pokemon was sceptical and frankly shocked at the human helping him, but he nodded.**

**The farmer slowly lowered his rifle. "Fine… y'can each have ONE carrot, but then get the hell offa my land before I change me mind aboot the two af ya!"**

**Kevin sighed the deepest sigh of relief and he looked at the wounded Scyther and nodded. Without the Scyther's say so, but without its resistance either, Kevin put the mantis' arm around his shoulder and helped him limp off the property. They walked in the opposite direction of the way Kevin came.**

**The bug pokemon winced and eyed the blond haired human in surprise while they struggled to leave the clearing and Kevin helped him sit down. The teen swung around his backpack and took out an aid kit while he was leered at by the Scyther, who was still confused as to why this strange human helped him.**

"**Okay, I'm going to bandage that wound so don't friggin' slice me in half," Kevin said, frankly still terrified and in a state of shock.**

"**Why did you do that?" asked the Scyther.**

"**Why did I help you? Well I-" Kevin began to say, before the realization sunk in and his eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN FRIGGIN' SPEAK ENGLISH?!" he yelled, bolting his head up to face the Scyther.**

"**No, I cannot. I am speaking as I have always spoken. Why did you save my life, hu-errr-man?" he asked, wincing as Kevin dropped the bandage on his wound in shock.**

**The teenager stared at the bug pokemon for a long moment, while he patiently waited his answer.**

"**Well?" he asked, interrupting Kevin's awe.**

"**I- I- uhh… What was the question?" he asked, shaking himself back into reality.**

"**Why did you… save… me from death?" he questioned uncomfortably.**

**Kevin began to apply the bandage again on the hole leaking light green blood. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done, I'm not really sure. I just- I don't usually do anything THAT foolhardy…" Kevin looked up at the pokemon. That wasn't the answer the mantis had been looking for. He stopped bandaging the wound and thought. Kevin remembered the gun. "I… The gu… It was the right thing to do," he finished and began to tie the bandage.**

"**I owe you my life," he said to him.**

**Kevin shook his head. "It's nothing."**

"**No, it is not 'nothing'," he said. "Are you travelling the lands?"**

**Kevin stalled. "Not right now…" He then remembered Jeff and his other friends taking off on pokemon journeys. "…But I might be soon."**

**The Scyther stood up with a cringe. "Then I shall journey with you."**

**Now Kevin was the one confused. "Why would you want to travel with me?"**

**The Scyther looked down at his wounded leg. "Because it is the right thing to do…"**

**Kevin stalled but then grinned and nodded, standing up. "What's your name?"**

"**My friends call me by the name of 'Blitz'. So you may call me Blitz, human. What may I call you?"**

"'**Kevin's the name. Nice to meet you, Blitz." He held out his hand. Blitz examined his hand, confused. The Scyther then caught on and shook it with his scythe.**

**Kevin let out a high, quivery sound of pain. He withdrew his hand, which had a large, opening cut on it from the scythe. He held his bloody palm to his shirt and grinned sheepishly.**

"**I am sorry, Kevin. Here, take my bandage!" he said, insisting Kevin to take the bandage on his leg.**

"**Don't worry about it, pal. We'll just have to work on your handshake a little," he said, smirking. Kevin then put Blitz's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk through the forest. "We have to get you to a pokemon centre… Do you know where the nearest town is?"**

"**It is that way. It will take awhile, but you need not worry, I am doing just fine."**

"**We'll see what the doctors have to say about that." Kevin walked west with his new mantis friend. **

**About an hour later, the sun had set and the stars were out****. Kevin and Blitz had made it to the town of Oldale. The humble town had a few streetlights lit, guiding the way to the centre. Kevin and Blitz stumbled in the automatic doors, where Blitz was promptly helped onto a stretcher by pink Chanseys. The Scyther nodded at Kevin before disappearing through the back room. **

**--  
**

"**I owe you, Kevin."**

**--  
**

**Kevin shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts to see Jeff looking at him.**

"**I said I owe you one, Kevin… Atlas went… I dunno… nuts," Jeff said.**

"**Oh, uh, yeah. Don't worry about it," answered Kevin, solemnly.**

**Jeff looked at him curiously. "…Anything up?"**

**Kevin looked at him. "Yeah. The sun and sky, dumbass."**

**The brown-haired teen wasn't completely satisfied with his smartass quip, but he shrugged his behaviour off. Rachel rolled her eyes at Kevin as they walked from the beach onto the streets.**

"**Should I rent us a hotel room?" she asked them.**

**Kevin shook his head. "Don't bother. We're not going to stay here very long, right Jeff?"**

**Jeff shrugged and looked at the city around him.**

"**Fine. Well I'm going to go check out the market while you two go to the pokemon centre, okay?" she told them.**

**Kevin nodded, but spun around after a moment. "DON'T YOU SPEND ANY OF MY MONEY! YOU STILL OWE ME!" he yelled after her.**

**Rachel walked off and the duo went into the red and white building in the center of the large tourist town. The centre was quite large on the inside. Kevin and Jeff walked over the red and white tiles, past several humans and pokemon, and up to the counter. They both held out a pokeball as they looked around the primarily red-coloured building interior.**

"**Can you heal this Onix?" Kevin asked Nurse Joy. She smiled and took the pokeball.**

"**What about you, sir?" she asked Jeff.**

"**Uhh… I think there's something wrong with my Onix… and I'm not sure if just a machine will fix it…" he explained.**

**She nodded. "Well we'll go a little bit outside of town once I'm done with your friend and then we'll see what's wrong."**

**Jeff nodded and shuffled in his place while waiting. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy handed Prometheus' pokeball to Kevin and she led them outside. They followed her north up a road until they were on the path leading out of town.**

"**Okay, this should be enough room," she decreed. **

**Jeff nodded and released the unconscious Onix in the side of the path.**

"**He's usually really gentle and nice, but when I sent him out on the beach this morning he went nuts. It was like he was a whole other Onix."**

**She inspected the pokemon's rocky head. "Luckily that's not the case…"**

"**Do you know what's wrong?" Jeff asked in concern.**

**She remained silent and looked at the deep gash in his face. "It's this…"**

"**That scar? He's had that the entire time I've known him and he hasn't acted strangely…" commented Jeff.**

"**It's deep…" she mumbled to herself. "I'll be right back." She then stood up and walked back to the pokemon centre. **

**The two stood and waited until they could see her coming back with a device in her hand. It had a handle and had two lights on the bulk of the device.**

"**What's that?" Jeff asked as she walked by him and over Atlas's face.**

**She held the machine and went over the gash like she was scanning it. The machine started beeping rapidly and a red light on the device flashed. Nurse Joy put down the device and sighed.**

"**It's like I thought. This gash is coated with traces of iron. It's preventing the scar from healing."**

"**Iron?" Jeff asked. "Does that mean he'll evolve?"**

**Nurse Joy shook her head. "There's not enough of it. Tell me, did he sustain this in a battle?"**

**Jeff shrugged. "He had it when I met him. I think he got it from a fight when he was in his Onix clan…"**

**Kevin interjected, "I heard a police dude say something about there being a pretty nasty Steelix in that clan."**

"**I see… It looks like the iron is so deep that it hit a nerve in his head. Is he very physically sensitive when it comes to his scar?"**

**Jeff thought back. He remembered earlier that Atlas' gash was in the wet sand when he went berserk earlier. "…I think so."**

"**The iron seems to be reacting with a reagent in his body and it is causing some bad side effects… especially around his nerves. It may prevent him from evolving as well," she explained, displeased. **

"**And that's… bad…" Jeff said, already knowing the answer. She nodded. "Is there anything I can do? … And is it… fatal?"**

"**I don't think that this will be fatal… just very very painful for him."**

**Jeff's shoulders slumped. "But is there anything I can do?"**

**She shook her head. "I don't think so… I'm sorry. I can prescribe paralyze heal. Give it to him whenever he feels intense pain and it should loosen up his nerves a little and help to ease the pain."**

**Jeff became rather downcast. "Thanks… let's go get that, then."**

**Nurse Joy gave some revival medicine to Atlas and then motioned to Jeff to recall him, which he did. They then walked from the path back to the pokemon center. The three passed some buildings and then walked into the pokemon center. Nurse Joy disappeared through the 'employees only' and came back moments later with four paralyze heals. **

"**This should be good until you reach the next town. Be sure to keep him out of battles, okay?"**

**Jeff nodded and placed the medicine in his bag. "Thank you and I will." **

"**Oh, and if you're going to Mauville, you'll want to rent some bicycles from the bike shop."**

**He then turned around and Kevin gave him a reassuring punch on the arm.**

"**He'll be fine… He's a big guy…"**

"**Yeah… I guess so," said Jeff, opening the door of the pokemon center.**

**The two walked under the sunlight towards the open-air market in an attempt to find Rachel, pushing through a crowd of people as they went. They spotted Rachel a few shops down, holding about three gift bags and a hand full of cash, about to make a transaction.**

"…**Do you have any money?" Kevin asked Jeff.**

**Jeff shook his head. "I'm about out."**

**Both looked at each other before simultaneously shoving through the crowd.**

"**RACHEL, NO! WE NEED THAT FOR BIKES!!" Kevin screamed while accidentally kneeing a kid in the gut as they made their way through. Kevin grabbed her arm before the transaction could be made.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked, confused.**

**He plucked the money from her hand and put it in his pocket. "I'm making sure we don't have to take the long, overgrown grass route to Mauville! We need this money to rent bikes."**

"**Well you could have just said so," she explained. "Oh yeah! I got you both hats!"**

"**Really?" Jeff and Kevin asked enthusiastically and with irritation, respectively.**

**She took out two green baseball caps with darker green visors, which had purple rimming and a large, stylized purple 'A' on the front. The 'A' had an arrow-like tail coming from the right leg.**

"**Awesome! I love the Petalburg Aerodactyls!" he enthusiastically said putting on the hat. "Thanks, Rachel!"**

"**Eh, speak for yourself," grumbled Kevin with a shrug. "And I believe you mean, 'Thanks, Kevin! I couldn't spot a good baseball team if my life depended on it!'"**

"**You're just mad because they made it to the semi finals and the Sootopolis Sharpedos didn't make it to past the quarters," retorted Jeff. **

"**Whatever. I'm gonna go return his hat for money so I can use it for something USEFUL like a potion or tassles for our bikes…" He then walked to stand and began to return it.**

**Jeff grinned sheepishly and shrugged at Rachel. "…He –uhhh- really likes the Sharpedos…" Jeff said, feeling the need to apologize.**

**He began to fiddle with the visor of his new hat as Kevin came back. Kevin shoved his way in front of them.**

**--**

"**Come on, let's go."**

**--  
**

"**I am, Kevin. It is hard to walk with my leg at this moment," Blitz said as Kevin helped him walk and make their way down the beaten path from Oldale Town to Littleroot Town.**

"**Complaining about it won't make it stop hurting," Kevin told him, looking down at Blitz's bandaged wound which was professionally attended to at the Oldale pokemon centre. **

"**I am not complaining!" Blitz retorted defensively. "I was simply stating the fact of why I cannot walk as fast as you would like!"**

"**Riiiight. Why don't you fly? You've got wings," Kevin pointed out.**

**Blitz shook his head, his snout almost hitting Kevin in the face. "I am perfectly able to walk!"**

"**Okay okay. I believe you, jeez." Kevin adjusted Blitz's scythe on his shoulder and they continued to walk down the dirt path. "Just up ahead is town. First stop is Prof. Birch's lab!"**

"**Who is Prof. Birch, and what is this lab you speak of?" asked Blitz curiously.**

"**You'll see, pal," Kevin told him as they walked onto the asphalt of Littleroot Town. Kevin and Blitz turned left to the nearest massive building, which was next to acres of land reserved for trainer's stored pokemon to roam about. There was a small mountain at the far end of the land, as well as some lakes for water pokemon to inhabit. **

"**That place is very beautiful," remarked Blitz.**

"**I guess." Kevin shrugged and the two went through the glass doors of the laboratory.**

**The brown haired and bearded Professor Birch was talking to one of his assistants, before looking up at the duo.**

"**Kevin?" he asked, slightly confused.**

"**Hey, Prof!" Kevin greeted.**

**Professor Birch sceptically looked at the Scyther being supported by Kevin. "Who's that?"**

"**This here is Blitz. I saved him from an angry redneck," explained the teen with a grin.**

**Blitz insecurely butted in, "He did not save me in the sense that he says, Kevin merely helped out a little!"**

"**If you say so, pal," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.**

**Professor Birch grinned and looked at the two. "So what can I do for you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.**

"**We're going to be travelling, so can I have a pokedex please?" the teen asked.**

"**This is a joke, right?" asked the professor, still smirking.**

**Kevin and Blitz looked at each other, confused. "Uhh… no. Why would it be?"**

**The smile disappeared from his face. **

"**Uhh… have you talked to your par-" The professor stalled and mentally slapped himself. "…Your mom about going on a journey?" he asked, sceptically. **

"**No, I'm going to tell her as soon as I get my pokedex," assured Kevin.**

"… **Right…What about your starter pokemon?"**

"**That's going to be Blitz!" Kevin answered. **

"**Uhhh… I see… Can you and I have a word in private for a moment?" the professor asked.**

**Kevin looked at Blitz, who nodded in reassurance that he was fine to stand alone. He walked over to Professor Birch.**

"**What's up, Prof?"**

"**Kevin… Do you remember the lesson we had on larger bug pokemon?"**

**Kevin stalled, knowing he fell asleep that class. "Uhh… I had a really rough sleep that night, so I-"**

**Birch cut him off. "Were you awake for the part about Scythers?"**

**Kevin had a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.**

"**Okay, I'll sum it up for you. Scythers tend to be very aggressive and very proud… especially ones straight out of the wild. When they see red they naturally go into a frenzy. If you recall, your friend Jeff was almost killed by a Scyther," explained Professor Birch.**

"**Well all due respect, but Jeff's an idiot. He probably went and kicked one in the face while it was sleeping."**

"**Perhaps… Jeff has made some less than bright decisions in the past… regardless, he said that it was because he wore a red shirt that day. What I'm trying to say is that travelling with that Scyther is… well it could be very dangerous. For all you know he could attack you. Now wouldn't you rather have something a little tamer like a Mudkip… or Torchic? I have both!" urged Birch in a way similar to a used car salesman.**

"**Scyyyyyy," sighed a voice coming from behind them. Blitz was looking somewhat uncomfortable and it was fairly obvious he heard the whole thing.**

**Professor Birch grew red in the face. "Why does that always happen?" he muttered to himself. He then urged Kevin to farther away to where Blitz wouldn't hear them.**

"**He's not gonna do anything to me. I saved him," reassured Kevin. "He feels like he owes me."**

"**So what do you think he is going to do once he feels like he has paid you back? Do you really think that a Scyther will stay around and travel with some human who he might consider inferior?" asked Professor Birch.**

**Kevin stayed silent and dwelled on that.**

"**Look, I'm not going to stop you from going, I just don't want you to end up in over your head."**

**Kevin looked back at Blitz and then answered, "I'll be fine."**

**Birch sighed. "At least don't wear red… I CAN'T emphasize that enough!"**

**The teen smiled and nodded. "Can I have my pokedex and pokeballs now?"**

**Professor Birch walked over to his desk and pulled out the items before handing them to Kevin.**

"**Thanks, Professor Birch."**

**Kevin began to turn around. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said.**

**The teen nodded and walked back to Blitz, who he helped walk outside.**

**Once they were outside, Blitz spoke up, somewhat embarrassed. "Kevin… I would not attack you…"**

"**I know, pal. Professor Birch doesn't know what he's talking about…" he said, not entirely convinced of his own statement. "I'll take you back to my place and we'll wait a few days before leaving, okay? Hopefully your leg will be better by then. You can sleep in the guest bed."**

"**Very well, Kevin."**

**With that, Kevin and a limping Blitz walked down the road back to his house. The teen looked at the Scyther and sighed uneasily. He hoped that what he feared would not happen again.**


	21. Escape

A bell attached to a door rung as it swung closed

**Thanks Juptol and Attila for the great reviews!**

**Escape**

**A bell attached to a door rung as it swung closed. Jeff, Kevin and Rachel walked out of the bike shop each holding a dirtied up bicycle. They walked the bikes onto the dirt road by the side of the shop before mounting them.**

"**SEE, Rache? If you hadn't bought Jeff that stupid hat we could have rented new bicycles instead of these used ones! I think there's gum on my seat!" complained Kevin.**

"**We would not! That hat barely cost anything!" retorted Rachel.**

"**Well my wallet begs to differ!" snapped back Kevin.**

**Jeff sighed as he kicked the pedals of his bike backwards. "Oh, stop complaining. Just be glad we're biking and not going through that windy, jungle-y path," Jeff explained, adjusting his new green and purple hat.**

"**Whatever." Kevin looked at Jeff with an eyebrow raised. "Why don't you let out that starter of yours?" he asked.**

**The teen stalled. "Uhh, Treecko?"**

"**No, Mudkip! What do you think?" sardonically said his friend.**

**Jeff idly fingered Treecko's pokeball on his belt. "Uhm… I don't think so. He's still kinda hurt."**

"**He's been doing fine last time I saw; maybe he'd enjoy the ride. Besides, he hasn't been out of that ball for who knows how long. Hell, he probably evolved while he was in there!" Kevin joked.**

"**Well why don't you have Ace ride along with you?!" snapped Jeff.**

"**Puh-lease. He'd be terrified of a bike… let alone RIDING on one," Kevin answered with a smug smirk.**

**Rachel interjected, "Guys, let's just go before nightfall. Who knows what kind of biker gang freaks will come out when the sun sets… And Kevin, stop being such a jerk."**

"**Well EXCUUUSE ME, princess! I just have to get something," said Kevin, getting off of his bike. The blond haired boy stood between his bike and Jeff, seemingly about to take off his bag. With surprising speed, he lunged at Jeff and snatched two pokeballs from his belt. Following a laugh, he released one occupant on the ground and from a bright gleam emerged Corphish.**

"**Corphish cor!!" stated the merry crustacean. **

"**Sorry, wrong one." Corphish drooped with disappointment before being returned to a pokeball by Kevin.**

"**Kev! What the hell are you doing?!" Jeff protested.**

**He tossed Corphish's pokeball to him and threw the other one on the ground. From the second flash of light appeared a green wood gecko, who placed his customary twig in his mouth.**

"**Cko treecko," muttered the Treecko coolly after a few deep breaths.**

"**KEVIN!" Jeff carped, but soon shut up.**

**The blonde grinned and hopped back on his bike. "Hey, Treecko, Jeff wanted you to come out for the ride." The grass type merely blinked in response. "That is… unless you think you're too injured to handle it," smirked Kevin in a goading fashion. **

**Treecko immediately shot him a look, hopped onto Jeff's shoulder and perched there calmly. **

"**That reminds me, Jeff… What happened to **_**your**_** dumb twig? Before we met up in Dewford you were like a dog with your favourite chew toy," inquired Kevin.**

**Jeff shifted uncomfortably. "I… uhhh… still have it… let's just go already!"**

**Rachel nodded in agreement and the three took off down the dirt path. They rode down the path and the buildings to their left turned into dense forest. To their right was also forest, but the difference was that they could hear the sloshing of water through the trees.**

**Kevin, who was leading the way and kicking up dirt in the other's faces, slowed down to ride next to Jeff.**

"**Yo, Jeff… You realize we have two Onixes…" Kevin pointed out.**

"**Yeah… What's your point?" Jeff answered, awaiting a bad joke.**

"**It's 'How are we going to feed them?' They're huge and I'm guessing that they eat a LOT…"**

**Jeff remained silent, only shifting uncomfortably as Treecko sat on his shoulder.**

"… **We're not going to be able to keep them with us."**

**The brown haired teen nearly lost control of his bike as he swung to face his friend.**

"**If you suggest that we leave them then you've got a hell of another thing coming!!" shot Jeff, angrily.**

"**Woah, woah. I didn't say we had to release them… ever hear of a thing called Birch's ranch? You know that MASSIVE landscape northeast of Littleroot Town? It's got mountains 'n' crap? I say we put them there for awhile…" Kevin explained, while occasionally looking ahead on his bike.**

"**Hmph," grunted Jeff as Kevin rode back to the lead. He muttered to himself, "I'm not agreeing to anything yet."**

**They braked to a slow halt when they reached a small building which, as evident on the other side of it, connected the dirt path to the bike path. Kevin dismounted and opened the glass door to the building and entered, leading the others to follow. They passed by a check out desk and were given the go ahead to proceed to the bike path. The three walked out onto a ceramic, fenced pathway. They spotted several people travelling on bicycles on the path several feet above the ground.**

**Kevin hopped onto his bike, as did Rachel and Jeff with Treecko. "Okay… here's the deal… First one to the other side gets to battle the gym first, and last one there has to pay for hotel rooms… Go!"**

**With that, Kevin and Rachel sped ahead, peddling up a short incline.**

**Jeff peddled more slowly. "… What did he say?" he asked obliviously, climbing the hill.**

"**Cko…" muttered Treecko, slapping his head. "It's a race that you don't want to lose."**

**Jeff's eyes widened and he peddled furiously to catch up. The two rode up the hill which levelled off a good fifteen feet above the grassy route below. Jeff aptly sped around fellow bicyclists, not bothering to enjoy the relaxing breeze. Much to his dismay, the bike path was very long and there was no end in sight, or at least not past the various bikers' helmets.**

"**Treecko?... Can I ask you a question?" Jeff asked through a pant of exertion.**

**Treecko awaited the question, starting to stand up on Jeff's shoulder.**

"**Treeck, be careful!" Jeff warned.**

"**Jeff, I'm fine," he answered, somewhat irritated.**

"**You could fall!" exclaimed the teen, swerving past a cyclist.**

"**Treecko cko tree," muttered Treecko under his breath.**

"**What was that?" Jeff asked.**

"**What are you, my mother?" Treecko mumbled.**

**Jeff still hadn't heard him. "Anyways, my question… You've been acting different lately… Ever since you saw me in jail, you've been… obeying me and going inside your… pokeball. Why? I mean I'm not complaining, but…"**

**Treecko suppressed a scoff. "You're not complaining?"**

"**Yeah, why have you been acting differently?" Jeff inquired, looking back at Treecko.**

**The grass starter looked forwards. "Jeff, there's a road fork ahead."**

**The teenager swung his head forward and saw the elevated bike path split into two separate roads about fifty metres ahead. "Great. I think Kevin and Rachel went right."**

**Treecko folded his arms across his bandaged chest. "They went left."**

**Jeff looked at Treecko. "No. I'm pretty sure that they went right," he said, his voice getting stronger.**

"**I'm telling you they went left," Treecko coolly insisted, shaking his head.**

"**I'm POSITIVE they went right!" **

"**They went LEFT!" exclaimed the pokemon.**

"**RIGHT!" Jeff shouted, turning in the direction of the right path.**

"**LEFT!" Treecko growled. He hopped down onto the handlebars and grabbed them. The grass starter pulled the bar while Jeff vehemently resisted.**

"**Let go! I told you, RIGHT is the right way!!" Jeff snarled.**

**Treecko pulled the handlebars to the left with great force. The bike turned sharply to the left and sped towards the guardrail, which separated cyclists from a fifteen foot drop to the route below.**

"**MOVE! WE'RE HEADED FOR THE SIDE!" yelled Jeff, trying to help turn and right the bike.**

"**Tree…" the lizard growled, strenuously trying to help course the bike. **

"**GET OUTTA THE WAY!" yelled a biker that almost hit them in their spin.**

**The bike was turned at such an angle where it could not be put back upright, and was instead spinning into a helix motion. The two shifted their entire weight to the right and the bike began to stand. Unfortunately, they still sped towards the three foot rail at an unrecoverable pace. **

"**I think I… can turn it…" managed Jeff, beginning to turn the cycle.**

**Just then they saw another bike come out of nowhere and cut them off.**

"**Eyy, I'm bikin' 'ere!" the man exclaimed.**

**In an attempt to avoid him, Jeff reflexively turned the handlebars. The action was much too sharp and their wheel acted as a barrier as it turned sideways. The rear of their bike upended before even hitting the rail, and both were sent from the seat of the bike into a fifteen foot fall to the jungle-like land below.**

**--  
**

"**Errrrrgh," growled Jeff. He opened his eyes after being unconscious from the nasty fall. Looking straight up, he saw tall grass curving upwards around where he laid his head. Jeff also noticed that he was right below the high bike overpass. He attempted to sit up but couldn't; there was a blinding pain in his ankle. Jeff slightly lifted his head and looked down at his chest to see Treecko sitting on it while chewing his twig.**

**The wood gecko noticed Jeff was awake and looked down at him with the smallest hint of concern. "Jeff… you okay?"**

"**Er… Yeah, I'm-ERRRGH… I'm fine! Really!" he insisted, propping himself up on his elbows.**

"**Uh huh…" The grass type got off of Jeff's stomach and walked down to his feet. He lifted up Jeff's pant leg and pulled down his sock to see a dire purple coloured and badly swelling bruise. "You have a sprained ankle…" Treecko flicked just above the swelling, causing Jeff to cry out in pain. "…and a bad one at that."**

"**Treeck, I told you. I'm fine," said the stubborn teen.**

"**I'm not a Grovyle or Sceptile… I can't help you walk. You're going to stay here and I'll go get you help," Treecko stated, folding his arms.**

"**The only help I need is help standing up so that we can walk to Mauville!"**

**Treecko hopped on Jeff's chest, forcing him to the ground. "Either you stay put willingly, or I tie you to that tree until I get back with help. So what's it going to be, Jeff?" he threatened, pointing to the tree behind him.**

**The human growled before reluctantly agreeing. "I'll stay here…"**

**Treecko nodded and walked off of Jeff's chest. He grinned to himself. "I think I'll have a few battles while I'm at it," he muttered to himself.**

"**What was that?" Jeff asked, trying to sit up more.**

**With much struggle, Treecko ripped off the bandages tied horizontally on his chest and began to walk. **

"**Treecko, what are you doing?! Why did you take your bandages off?! Your ribs could still be hurt!" complained Jeff.**

"**I'm fine. Just stay put Jeff and I'll be back soon with help." With that, Treecko began running on all fours into the dense forest.**

"**Treecko, hold up! Wait! Damn it!!" he called. With a grunt of extreme pain, he managed to pull himself to his feet. He hopped on his left foot out of the shade of the underpass, touching his injured right foot to the ground as little as possible.**

"**I don't like the looks of this," he grunted as he limped through the rugged forest terrain. The farther he went, the darker the forest became. The sun seemed to barely leak through the canopies now. Through the dark trees, Jeff could see a giant brown egg-shaped structure. He marvelled at the sheer size of it as it stood around a tree at about three stories high.**

"**What the hell is that?" he grunted to himself, moving closer to the giant beige oval construction. He pushed himself from tree trunk to tree trunk in an attempt to take pressure off of his sprained ankle. Jeff looked through a few trees and identified the structure as a giant hive, with buzzing emanating from the inside. He stopped dead in his tracks, balancing on his good foot. **

**Jeff then heard a buzzing to his left. He turned and saw a large, yellow hornet with black stripes standing on its two, skinny black forelegs. Its menacing main stinger looked just as deadly as its two ivory fore stingers that took the place of hands. The bug squinted its large, red, buggy eyes, which stood under two antennae. Jeff had never seen a Beedrill walk instead of fly before, but it seemed to be injured seeing as the lower pair of its two wings appeared missing. In addition to the wings, something else caught his eye. There was a vine necklace around the bug's neck with two small, ivory cones on it, which looked like the very tips of a Beedrill's fore stingers.**

**The teen remembered Professor Birch say that Beedrill were very territorial and highly dangerous. He slowly turned his head back forwards and broke into a run, using even his sprained right foot to get himself away.**

"**HALT!!" buzzed a voice.**

**The Beedrill shot an adhesive string from its mouth which hit Jeff's mobile left foot, pinning it to the ground. Beginning to fall over, he instinctively put out his injured foot to catch himself.**

"**ARRRRRRGH!!" he cried out as all of his weight went on the injury, and he collapsed under the pain.**

**The Beedrill ran towards him as he tried to take the string off of his foot.**

"**Do not move!" ordered the Beedrill. Jeff promptly stopped as the bug pointed his fore stinger at him. "What were you doing?!"**

**Jeff's muscles tensed. "I… I was looking for my friend… a Treecko…"**

**The Beedrill slackened a bit. "… A friend?" he asked more softly, looking down at the necklace he wore.**

**The teen nodded and adjusted his hat in a worried anticipation,**

**The Beedrill looked up at his hive. He whispered, "Alright… You must get out of here as soon as possible- before my fellow Beedrill come out and see you."**

"**Uhhh…" a surprised Jeff stalled, gesturing to his immobile left foot.**

"**Right…" the bug said trying to tear away at silk. Jeff also attempted to rip it off. "… Damn it! How much did I use?! I just can't take it off!"**

**The teenager's heart dropped as the Beedrill looked at him guiltily. "I am truly sorry… I… My name is Drezdk," he said, unable to think of anything else to say.**

"… **I'm Jeff," replied the downcast human. "There's nothing you can do?"**

**The Beedrill attempted to try to tear apart the adhesive again, but failed. "I'm sorry. I was nervous and used too much snare thread-err- 'string shot' to non-Beedrills. I'm not used to this job!" he frantically said.**

**A Beedrill flew out of the entrance of the hive and landed on a Beedrill-made plateau just outside of the entrance on the hive. It looked down at Jeff and Drezdk.**

"**Drezdk? Who are you talking to?!" he asked,**

**Drezdk panicked. "N-n-nothing, sir! I-I was just finishing off this intruder!" He turned to Jeff and raised his right fore stinger. "Follow my lead," he whispered very softly. The bug thrust his stinger forward, into between Jeff's right arm and chest. When Drezdk realized that Jeff wasn't screaming, he stepped on the human's sprained ankle, causing him to cry out.**

"**Keep up the good work, hero," said the Beedrill, flying back in the hive. Drezdk shuddered at the last remark.**

**Jeff cringed and looked up at the Beedrill standing over him. "Why don't you kill me?" he asked, in the form of a question rather than a goad. **

**The bug looked down at the ground. "I don't want anymore blood on my stingers… I hate it here… This hive… They're all over-aggressive, warmongers who hate anyone outside the hive… and… Tal's gone…" he said contemptibly, his voice getting gradually softer as he spoke. "I keep planning to run away… but I can't. We're on an island… I wouldn't be able to get away and if they found me they might kill me."**

"**Kill you? But didn't that guy call you a hero?"**

"**I AM NOT A HERO!" Drezdk shouted as the forest mist grew thicker around them. "I… I am really sorry, but… I have to kill you."**

**Jeff froze. "W… what?"**

"**If they see you've escaped they'll… I… I don't know what they might do!"**

**The teen tugged at his trapped leg. "Why would they kill you if you're a hero?!" he grilled.**

"**They- they might! It's a very complicated and cruel society!!" Drezdk insisted even more frantically. "And I told you! I am NOT a HERO!"**

"**You said we're on an island! My friend went out to find help for me and he could get himself hurt or killed looking for it! If anything happens to him… that would be on my conscience forever. I… can't leave him to possibly die. If you're not a hero… then you have the chance to be one. Please…" plead a desperate Jeff.**

"**I tried to help you… but I couldn't… It's just like the battle…" Drezdk looked down at the necklace on his chest in deep thought. "…Two days ago I had my first real battle. I was part of the 'reconaissault' team along with my best friend. During the battle, the entire team was wiped out. My best friend, Talvoc, died saving me… and I couldn't save him…"**

**Jeff looked down, uncomfortably. "I'm… I'm sorry… is that how you injured your wings?"**

"**Thanks," said the bug before continuing. "The only reason I survived was because I ran away and lied… Now, back at the hive, they call me a hero for not dying in battle, but they don't know that I'm a coward and a traitor… Ever since the battle I've been terrified that the others will find out and kill me. " He took a deep breath and held up the double-pointed part of his necklace. "These two points are the very tips of Talvoc's fore stingers… I made this necklace to remember him."**

**Admittedly, Jeff thought that it was kind of weird, but he didn't dare judge someone else's culture. "Why did you tell me all that?" he asked.**

"**Because you're as good as dead next to this hive," he answered remorsefully, causing Jeff's heart to sink even lower.**

"**You know… If you get me out of here, you can come along with me… That way they wouldn't try to kill you because it would seem like I caught you. The chance of me getting away with my bad foot his like hitting a bulls eye with a dart in the dark, but it's better than-" Jeff was cut off by the Beedrill.**

"**Dart? That's it!" Drezdk aimed his main stinger down at the sticky thread pinning Jeff's foot to the ground and shot out three, large purple pins.**

**Jeff shut his eyes, fearing that they would hit his foot. None did and they began to eat away at the string shot. With most of it gone, Jeff freed his foot and got on one knee to stand up.**

"**So, Drezdek," he said.**

"**Drezdk," the Beedrill corrected.**

"**Whatever… Are you going to take me up on my offer?" Jeff asked with a grin.**

**The bug nodded. "I just need to visit Talvoc first… and leave a message for my other friend."**

**Jeff nodded and hopped a little ways away from the hive. Meanwhile, Drezdk walked a little ways through the forest to a very, very small clearing. Before even looking at his surroundings, he hastily wrote on a tree trunk in Beedrillian script and then he would say his parting words to his deceased friend.**

**It read: '****Try to get caught by a human if you can - anything's better than the hive. But if not, come and check on Talvoc's body every day-****'**

**The writing cut off as the Beedrill looked at where his late friend should have been lying. Instead, there was just pressed grass and footprints leading off.**

"**Tal?!" Drezdk shouted, looking around frantically. "Talvoc?!" he asked again, as if expecting an answer from him. The distraught Beedrill began running frantically around the clearing.**

**Meanwhile, Jeff leaned against a tree warily. The teen was very concerned about both the nearby nest and Treecko, who could be anywhere. He shut his eyes as he waited; the dark forest made him uneasy. His eyes shot open when he heard a rustling in the bushes beside him. Jeff's head jerked towards the leafy unknown where the sounds were coming from.**

"…**Drezduk?" he asked anxiously.**

**He got no verbal reply, the rustling only got louder**

**More fearfully, he questioned, "…Treecko?"**

**Jeff braced himself as a figure his size burst through the bushes.**

"**Pip! PIP-lup!" a high, squeaky voice said triumphantly.**

**Jeff opened his eyes and looked up from under the visor of his hat to see a human in familiar attire. He recognized the dark blue shorts and Piplup sitting on a shoulder of the white and blue t-shirt. The figure was Jeff's age and height, but with shorter and darker brown hair.**

"**Hey!" he said. "Are you the guy who fell over the edge?"**

**Jeff took off his baseball cap and stared at him. "You… Blane…"**

**The teen that Jeff had met twice before, and had disliked for only caring about winning battles, stared back at him before recognizing Jeff. He walked towards him, grabbed Jeff's shirt collar, and forced him up against the tree he was leaning against.**

"**What was the big idea stealing my bike back in Oldale Town?!" he said with a scowl, pressing Jeff against the tree.**

"**Piplup! Lup piplup!" said the annoyed penguin pokemon, urging his trainer to stop.**

"**First of all, I didn't steal it, I borrowed it. I left it in Petalburg!" said Jeff, grabbing Blane's collar in response.**

"**I had to fish it out of the harbour!!" he yelled, only to have Jeff ignore him.**

"**At least you got it back… Second of all, it was an emergency, my Treecko was really hurt. Thirdly, settle down… or do you want an entire hive of Beedrill on our asses?" Jeff said calmly, craning his head towards the giant hive. **

**Blane looked over, loosened his grip on Jeff and stepped back. "Well… you coulda just asked…"**

**Jeff looked at the Beedrill hive and then around the forest for Drezdk. "…What are you doing down here anyways?"**

"**We heard that someone fell off the side, so we wanted to make sure they were okay," Blane explained, lightening up.**

"**Pip pip lup!" his Piplup proudly nodded.**

**Jeff faked a grin at Blane. "Well aren't you the hero?!" Jeff sarcastically said.**

**Blane frowned angrily. "Why are you such a jerk?!"**

**The teen in question opened his mouth but was interrupted by Drezdk, who ran to him. "Human! I can't find Talvoc! He just disappeared!"**

**Jeff was shocked. "What? I… How can a… Hmm." He looked at the distraught bug type with some pity. "I… I'm sorry, Drezdok… I really don't know what to say…" awkwardly said Jeff, guessing a hungry wild pokemon probably took the body. He then glanced up at Blane. "Wait, you came down here from the Mauville side of the path?!"**

**The hasty teen nodded. "Does that mean we're NOT on an island?!" Jeff asked before looking down at Drezdk.**

"**So all this time… I could have left?! We could have just left?! The hive just LIED to us?!" Drezdk yelled, angry, shocked and shaken.**

**Meanwhile, Blane and his Piplup looked on perplexed, but rather impatiently. "We really have to go, RIGHT NOW," he urged, bothered.**

**Jeff shot a glare at him and looked down at the Beedrill. "He's right… Are you sure you want to come?"**

**The very upset Beedrill sighed and nodded. Jeff took out a fresh pokeball from and tapped Drezdk on the head with it. He was surrounded by a red gleam and sucked into the orb. The pokeball didn't even shake, it merely locked immediately. The teen placed the pokeball on his belt and limped towards Blane.**

"**You look hurt," he pointed out.**

"**I'm fine… I can walk just fine," Jeff insisted.**

"**Piplup pip!" said the water type, crossing his flippers.**

"**Yeah, not fast enough!" Blane said, taking Jeff's arm and putting it around his shoulder.**

"**You don't have to help me walk. I'll be okay."**

"**Too bad," he said, as they started to walk away from the hive.**

**Jeff sighed and then remembered Treecko. "… Then let's hurry up."**


	22. Shock of the Lightning

[CENTER][B][U][SIZE="5"]Shock of the Lightning[/SIZE][/U][/B][/CENTER]

[CENTER][B][U][SIZE="5"]Shock of the Lightning[/SIZE][/U][/B][/CENTER]

"Treeeeee CKO!" shouted the wood gecko.

He spun his large tails around, pivoting on his foot in a slide tackle-like motion, and smacked a brown-furred mammal across the face. The Zigzagoon flew back against the trunk of a tree. The knocked out rodent fell to the grass, followed by bark cracked by the impact.

Treecko stood up and exhaled. "Four should be enough for now… I guess I should go find Jeff's friends."

Treecko inhaled but then stopped. The wood gecko sensed something was coming up behind him. He pretended to be oblivious to the thing coming towards him. He could feel a wind blow with it. Suddenly, right before it could reach him, he spun around and grabbed it by the neck. The surprised pokemon let out a squawk. Treecko was grabbing the neck of a Taillow.

"Cko…" The wood gecko sighed and let go, shifting the twig in his mouth from one side to the other. It was Daedalus.

"Watch it!" chirped the Taillow angrily. He looked around Treecko to see an unconscious Zigzagoon. "What the heck were you doing?"

The grass starter folded his arms and looked at the tree canopies past Daedalus. "None of your business…" he answered informally.

"Right… Well I was supposed to find you. Jeff's hurt and we're lost so we're supposed to go back to them," Daedalus explained, pulling Treecko's hand with his talon.

Treecko held his ground. "I'm trying to find the others. And who's 'them'?"

"You know that guy with the Piplup?"

Treecko shook his head. "…No."

Daedalus flapped his wings and continued trying to pull Treecko. "Just come on, we'll find the others later!"

Treecko yanked his hand from the talons, but nodded and followed the bird. The wood gecko walked behind the slow-flying Taillow.

To pass the time and break the uncomfortable silence, Daedalus struck up a conversation. "I think Jeff got a new pokemon…"

"Uh… huh," Treecko replied, unable to care less.

"Yep. Someone called Drezdek, apparently. Sounds like some sort of bug pokemon based off the name. Yeah…" Daedalus awkwardly grinned before his stomach growled.

"You're thinking about eating it, aren't you?" Treecko said, shifting the twig in his mouth.

Daedalus looked back. "No! …No no! I wouldn't eat it. Of course not! I-"

Treecko cut in. "Tree."

Daedalus looked back forwards and slammed hard into a warm wall of bark. "Taaiiii…" he groaned, slinking to the ground.

Treecko walked past the wounded Taillow and kept walking onward in the deep forest. Daedalus shook himself alert. "Ugh… Treeck! Wait up!" He flapped his wings and quickly caught up to the grass type. "So, Treeck…" Treecko kept his head facing ahead but shifted his eyes to the bird in response. "Why are you suddenly going in your pokeball? I thought you were scared of pokeballs," Daedalus asked.

Treecko grunted and looked back forwards. "I'm not scared of pokeballs... I just don't feel comfortable in them. They're very restricting."

"Right, but why are you going in them now?" Daedalus asked. "And don't say 'It's none of my business'!"

"Fine, it's none of [I]your[/I] business," Treecko answered, placing his hands behind his head, idly.

The Taillow sighed. "Just tell me…"

Treecko reluctantly answered, "There are worse things than going in a pokeball… like losing. And I don't want to be treated special because I'm Jeff's first pokemon. I hate it but I'm strong enough to be able to suffer through being in those things."

Dae nodded. "And you're not going to run off like a selfish coward again?"

Treecko swung to face Daedalus, staring at him. "I am not a coward. I had something important that I needed to do- and needed some time to think about stuff… Speaking of cowardice, when are you ever going to battle someone?"

Daedalus likewise swung around to face Treecko. "How dare you call me a coward! I have led my flock in a territory war against Spearows! I will not injure another pokemon for sport! I-"

"Pip piplup!" chirped a high voice. "There you are!" he exclaimed from Blane's shoulder.

Jeff, being supported by Blane, walked forwards through a tall bush to the two pokemon.

"Treecko… you okay?" Jeff asked groggily.

Treecko nodded. "Of course I am. I'm perfectly fine, Jeff!" he responded irately.

The teen took a pokeball and recalled Daedalus to it before reattaching the pokeball to his belt. Treecko stood there, half-expecting to be recalled too.

"… Jeff, you can recall me to one of those… things, too, you know."

He looked at the grass type sceptically and confusedly, but then shrugged. "If you want to…" Jeff then raised another pokeball and absorbed the pokemon into it.

Blane looked at him with a curious look. "You having problems with your Treecko?"

Jeff shot him a glare. "I suppose you have a perfect relationship with all of your pokemon!"

Piplup opened his beak to retort but it was quickly muffled by Blane for its own good. "Jeez, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it…"

Jeff grunted and continued to limp alongside Blane. He looked up to see a small hole in the massive tree canopies and noticed that dark grey storm clouds were beginning to blanket the sky. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder.

"Doesn't it rain enough in Hoenn?" Blane muttered to himself, looking down at Piplup, who shrugged. He then turned to Jeff. "So how many badges do you have, Jeff?"

He paused and looked back. "I have two."

"Yeah, me too. Brawly sure was tough, though. We almost lost that one, right Piplup?"

"Almost," Piplup said, nodding proudly.

Jeff scowled at the name 'Brawly'. Blane looked at him curiously and sighed. "What? What did I say wrong this time? I'm starting to think that you're just a jerk that hates me for no reason!"

It took every ounce of Jeff's willpower not to respond to that. He wanted to tell him off for the way Jeff thought he treated his pokemon, but Jeff wouldn't let himself at least until he could walk on his own.

"Nothing… Brawly claims that my Onix –before I met him- went crazy and tried to destroy the town. So now he banned us from ever going back."

"Gee, that sucks… Did your Onix do that?" Blane asked.

Jeff grunted and thought. He remembered the outburst on the beach and what Nurse Joy said. "I'd like to say Brawly is wrong… but I'm not sure." Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "So you're from Sinnoh, right?"

Blane nodded. "Yup, Twinleaf Town- Piplup's my starter."

"Why are you challenging the gyms in Hoenn and not Sinnoh?"

"I offered to deliver something from Professor Rowan to Professor Birch, and Professor Rowan said I might as well start in Hoenn," he explained.

Jeff nodded and recalled seeing him in Littleroot Town when Jeff was going to get his starter.

"I have a bit of advice for you, Blane…" Jeff told him.

"Yeah?" Blane asked curiously.

"When you're in a battle you can't win and your pokemon are really hurt, don't keep giving them potions if they're just going to get hurt again in the vain hope you'll win; you're just prolonging their pain. Y-" Jeff advised before being cut off and awaited the retort.

"Yeah… I know," replied Blane, catching Jeff off guard.

"…What?"

"I battled this guy with a Sandslash and he really taught me that doing that wasn't right. …I still feel like a moron for that," he said, looking down at Piplup who patted him with his flippers reassuringly.

"Oh… A Sandslash, huh?" Jeff asked. "Was he really mysterious and have a hat?"

"Yeah, why? You know him?"

Jeff nodded. "He helped me in Petalburg Forest…"

"Wow. Small world," Blane said, stepping them over a large log.

He nodded again and asked, "What about your pep-talks?"

"What pep-talks?" he asked Jeff, curiously.

The injured teen sighed. "Never mind."

Suddenly, a blue thing started flying towards them from out of the dark forest. Small, infrequent drops of rain began to trickle down from the trees above. It darted incredibly fast at them. Then a crack of thunder boomed, startling the blue creature and causing it to fly into Jeff's face.

"AHGH!" he yelled as both he, Blane and the creature fell to the forest floor. Piplup jumped on top of his trainer and sucked in, preparing to attack.

"Jeff! Jeff! It's me, Jeff! It's Strix! I'm here to find you!" said a Zubat, flapping wildly in front of Jeff's face.

"Strix? It's okay, Piplup, I know him," he explained.

"Yeah, Pipster! He knows me!" he wryly smiled before landing on Jeff's head.

As the two humans stood up, Jeff with much struggle, Piplup shot the Zubat a look. "Don't call me that."

"Lead the way, Strix."

The Zubat nodded and flew off on Jeff's head, erratically flying in front of them. He then spun around and started flying backwards, obviously showing off.

"So what happened to your leg, Jeff?! Did you break it?! You pick a fight with a Beedrill?! I heard they're pretty bad in these parts! Did you try to do a jump off the bike path? That would have looked cool!" he hastily asked, not stopping even to take a breath.

The rain hitting Strix's wings splashed onto the three as he flapped his wings to fly backwards. Lightning flashed, illuminating the four briefly.

"Just get us out of here, okay Strix?" Jeff said, wincing from pain. "I don't want to get struck by lightning."

The others agreed and trudged through the dark, now muddy forest. "We're almost there!" Strix told them while doing a corkscrew-like flying manoeuvre.

A louder thunderclap crackled nearer to them and the rain continued to fall.

"Man, the weather in Hoenn is temperamental," Blane muttered, now drenched.

"Pip piplup!" muttered the water type in agreement.

Jeff nodded. "How much longer, Strix?"

The Zubat flew far ahead of him and stopped, flapping in his place. "We-are-here!"

Blane and Jeff sped up as much as Jeff's injured ankle would allow, and burst through the bushes. Standing under a tree was Kevin, who had a grin plastered on his face, and Rachel, who was looking rather annoyed by the fact that she had no umbrella and that they were in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Look who decided to show up! It's Jeff and… some guy! Fancy driving there, J! Did you take this poor guy over the side too?" Kevin said, visibly trying hard not to crack up.

Jeff glared at Kevin. "Laugh it up, Kev."

"I haven't even started," Kevin said. "Let me give you a hand, though." He took Jeff's other arm and helped Blane support him.

"I'm Blane, by the way," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kevin, and that bundle of mirth over there is Rachel," Kevin replied, pointing to a rather huffy looking Rachel.

"Let's just go before we get struck by lightning!" she said as Strix landed on her shoulder.

They agreed and quickly trudged through the rain towards Mauville.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four ran through the gates of Mauville City. The city they were entering was a large city decorated with several skyscrapers. They saw the urban center was on the bank of a large river as they ran through the rain to the pokemon center. Due to the thunderstorm, there weren't many cars driving through the lamp-lit streets. The group went as quickly as they could up to the pokemon center. They opened the doors and walked inside.

Kevin walked forwards through the spacious white lobby and up to the tall counter, which a Nurse Joy stood behind.

"Hi, uhh, my friend over there in the baseball cap sprained his ankle and we were wondering if you could do something about it," the blonde haired boy asked.

"I'm terribly sorry," she replied guiltily, "but we're only supposed to treat pokemon here. There's a hospital on the north side of town."

"It's fine, Kevin, I don't need any medical attention anyways," Jeff insisted, wrenching away from Blane and sitting down on a cushioned, red leather seat.

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked back to the four. He looked over at the purple, swollen injury and flicked it.

"GAAH!" Jeff cried out in pain, clutching his leg.

"Don't need any medical attention… suuure…" he said with a grin.

Jeff shot a glare at him and then looked at the others. "So… there's a gym here, right?"

Blane nodded. "Yup, Wattson's the gym leader… it's an electric type gym. Who's coming with me?!" he questioned eagerly.

"I am!" Kevin and Jeff both said competitively.

"We'll time it to see who beats him first… IF you even beat him!" Kevin said to Jeff with a rivalrous grin.

"And no using Atlas or Prometheus," Jeff added.

"Got it."

"You're goin' down, Kev."

"Man, Jeff, it sounds like you're talking to Alan or something!" Kevin laughed.

Jeff grew silent. "…Yeah," he mumbled quietly. "…I guess now I'd rather compete with someone who's worth my effort."

Kevin tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

Blane stepped forwards. "I bet I could beat him quicker than both of you," he said with a confident smile.

"Okay, Blane's in. No using ground pokemon," Kevin said. "What about you, Rache? Are you gonna battle?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I don't really care about pokemon battles. Besides, it's an electric type gym; I don't want Strix or Avis getting hurt."

"Why are you travelling if you aren't collecting badges?" Jeff asked, curiously while getting out a potion from Kevin's bag.

Rachel shrugged dismissively. "It's kinda complicated."

"Yeah and no one cares!" added Kevin with joking smile on his face.

She glared at him and looked at Strix. "Can you go bite him or something?"

The Zubat shook his head. "I like Kevin!"

Rachel sighed. "What did he say?"

Kevin started walking to the door of the pokemon center. "He said I'm awesome."

Jeff finished spraying his leg with the potion and stood up with a wince. He walked back over to the counter and handed Nurse Joy Drezdk's pokeball. "Could you please heal this Beedrill for me?"

She nodded and took the pokeball. "Of course… Lots of Beedrills these days, it seems like. Come back in thirty minutes, please."

"Thanks," he said before walking back to the group. The four of them walked out of the pokemon center. Blane followed last, after conversing with some teenager.

"Hey, guys," Blane said, stepping into the rain. "I was talking to some guy in there who just battled Wattson and he said that the battles are one on one. What pokemon are you guys going to use?"

"Uhhh… I guess Blitz is my only real choice," Kevin said with some discomfort before throwing a pokeball onto the ground. A Scyther appeared on the concrete sidewalk. Standing in the rainy night, he turned towards Kevin, his wings twitching slightly as the rain hit them.

"Hello, Kevin. What is it that you need?" the mantis asked, standing uneasily in the rain.

"Uhh… well…" he said slowly, as if he were mulling something over.

"…Kevin…" Blitz whispered before making a quick upwards motion with his head to the sky. He then looked at the others out of the corner of his eye, hoping they didn't see.

Kevin looked up at the sky and he quickly remembered something. "Oh right! Let's go to the gym already so we don't get –uhh- soaked," he suggested running ahead along the wet road with Blitz at his side.

As he ran he asked. "Blitz? How would you like a last gym battle?"

"Of course, Kevin… last?" he asked in confusion. Kevin sped up and made it to the front door, which he held open for the water-logged Scyther.

The others didn't hasten to catch up with the two, despite the rain. Blane turned to Jeff. "So, what pokemon are you using?"

"Uhhh, I don't really know. Treecko would make the most sense, but he might still be hurt… and I know Corphish has been itching to battle, but he's a water type… Daedalus and Dre-… the Beedrill are both out of the question. What about you? I'm hoping you leave Piplup on the bench this time."

Piplup tilted his head, somewhat insulted. "What? You don't think I could handle it? I-"

"Piplup…" he warned good-heartedly. "I think I'm using Bagon for the fight."

"A Bagon!?" Jeff said, surprised and somewhat spiteful. "You sure got lucky. I remember Professor Birch said those are rare."

"Yeah… You could say I got lucky; he's great! Want me to introduce him to you?" he answered with pride.

"Uhh… sure."

Blane took out a pokeball and pointed it towards his left arm. There was a bright flash of light and a small, light blue reptile appeared in his arms. The rain drops splashed down and ran off the back of Bagon's head, which had three white, boney crests.

"Bag bagon!" he said, rubbing his beige underbelly and jaw.

Rachel came up from behind them with Strix, interested in the new pokemon.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Jeff and Rachel… this is Bagon. Bagon, these are my friends Jeff and Rachel," Blane explained.

Jeff's jaw dropped. "…'[I]Friends[/I]'?!" he thought, stunned.

"Nice to meet you," the Bagon said acknowledgingly.

The teen stared blankly at him. "Uhhh… Oh! Uh, yeah. You too," Jeff said to Bagon.

Blane looked at the two. "Should we catch up to Kevin? We're getting soaked."

"Yeah, let's hurry to the gym already!" Rachel agreed.

Jeff stalled. "You guys go ahead… I'll catch up to you," he said, taking out a pokeball.

They nodded and ran off through the night rain towards the gym at the end of the street. He released the occupant of the pokeball on the ground. The bright white light against the dark backdrop of the night hurt Jeff's eyes. When his vision refocused, he saw the green form of Treecko walking calmly towards him as the grass type ceremoniously put his twig in his now-wet green mouth.

"I see you're walking now," observed Treecko.

"That's right, Treecko… thanks for trying to get help."

The lizard's eyes looked off to the side as he nodded. "Where are we?"

"Mauville City. I'm about to challenge a gym…"

"Okay… Then let's go fight."

"Hold on there…" Jeff said deterrently. "Your ribs… how are they?"

Treecko raised a rain-drenched eyebrow in slight irritation. "[I]Seriously[/I]?" he thought to himself. The grass type then spoke up. "My ribs have never been better…"

"Do you think you can battle okay?" he asked with concern.

"…Of course I can battle okay!" he replied, slightly insulted. "What is this about?"

Jeff sighed. "Last time you got beat up pretty b-" he attempted to say before being cut off.

Treecko stepped forward into the orange street light which shone upon Jeff. He attempted to remain as calm as possible while interrupting. "But I won… and now I'm fine and now I'm stronger," he coolly explained in self-assurance.

"But-"

"Look! I'm not a child. I can take care of myself without you having to watch over me like a Staraptor. If you've shut up, then I'm going to win this gym battle whether you want me to or not," he boldly told him. Treecko then turned and began to walk down the street in the rain, leaving a drenched Jeff standing in the orange glow of the street light.

"…I just don't want you to die again," he silently murmured to himself. He slowly tailed his starter and walked up to a large yellow building with the words "gym" plastered above the entrance. He opened the glass door and the two stepped inside.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Blitz waited on the bleachers around the arena. This gym hall was fairly straight forward: the floor was flat ground, dirt, and there were no obstacles on the field. It seemed Wattson liked to keep things simple. The security guard told Kevin that Wattson would be arriving at the gym shortly.

Kevin swung around his hiking backpack and zipped it open. He reached in and pulled out a neatly folded beach towel. He then unfolded it and began drying off Blitz with it, as the Scyther couldn't himself due to his awkward scythes.

"Thank you, Kevin," the Scyther said appreciatively.

"No problem," the teen answered simply and hastily.

"Please, do not tell the others that I fe-"

"I won't… I promise," Kevin said somewhat downbeatly while drying the scythe closest to him.

Blitz faintly smiled, but it disappeared when he noticed his trainer's gloomy expression. "What is the matter, Kevin?"

Kevin looked at him and forced a smirk. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Blitz didn't entirely believe him, but he nodded, wanting to respect his privacy. "What is it that you implied earlier when you said 'last gym battle'?"

The teenager stalled. The two swung their heads towards the arena door that led to the front lobby. From the door came Blane, Rachel, Jeff, Treecko, and a man in his late fifties. The somewhat stout man held an umbrella to keep his brown sweater and yellow undershirt from getting wet from the rain. The colour of his pants matched the colour of his undershirt. There was a lightning-shaped patch on his upper sleeve; it was Wattson. His white hair and beard looked like he had been electrocuted because it looked like it was permanently sticking out.

"Kevin!" Rachel called out, beckoning him down.

He nodded and he and Blitz walked down to the arena floor. They went up to the old gym leader, who inspected them.

"So this is the third competitor? Excellent! I hope you're as ecSTATIC as I am for this match! …BAHAHAHAHAAAH!!" he chortled hysterically.

There was silence. The four teenagers looked at each other and wordlessly agreed to force a smile or even a laugh. Jeff cleared his throat, "So, are there any special conditions for this match?"

"Hahah... hee… Err, I don't have enough pokemon with me, so it will be a single one on one match for each challenger. Who's up first?!"

Blane stepped forwards with Bagon before Kevin could raise his hand. "I am!"

"Ah! I see a spark in this one!" he said before a hearty giggle.

"I'll use Bagon here," Blane told him eagerly.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Wattson walked to his side of the arena and signalled to the referee.

"It will be a one on one battle… one pokemon each… the first person with their pokemon unable to battle will be the loser," said the ref in a voice that said he'd rather be at home with his friends watching the football game where the Pinsirs were facing the Rhydons. "…Begin…"

"Let's win this quick, Bagon!" Blane encouraged as the tiny dragon hopped in front of him on the battlefield.

"Bag gon!" he eagerly complied.

Jeff, Rachel, and Kevin all took seats on the bleachers; Kevin was careful to take mental notes of Wattson's fighting style.

"Magnemite!" Wattson beckoned, calling out his pokemon. In a flash of light, a floating metal ball with an eye appeared floating above the arena ground. The light emitted by the pokemon brightly reflected off the metallic lustre and the magnets coming off both the ball's left and right side.

"Magnemiiiiiiite," it droned mechanically.

"You get the first move," Wattson called to his opponent.

Blane nodded and then looked to Bagon. "Start it off with focus energy, buddy!"

The dragon shut his eyes and began to thoroughly concentrate. He seemed to be completely relaxed.

"Wow," Jeff said aloud in surprise, "I expected him to go in guns blazing."

"He's not Kevin, Jeff," Rachel replied.

"Good!" said Kevin with a grin. "I think even I'd hate another one of me!"

"Magnemite, hit him with a thunderbolt!"

The floating magnet began to pulse electricity into its magnets. A large bolt of lighting shot out from the magnet's poles and speedily went towards Bagon. The concentrating dragon opened his eyes and threw himself to the side, electricity just missing him. The attack struck the ground where he was standing, which exploded in sparks and left a black scorch mark of the floor.

"Concentrate, Bagon! I know you can do this!" Blane yelled out. "Get in close for a headbutt!"

"And there's the pep talks," Jeff said to himself, standing up.

Kevin looked up. "If you're going to the vending machine, can you pick me up some stuff? I'll pay you back," he asked.

Jeff paused. "Uhh… yeah, sure. I was actually going to get Drezdk from the pokemon center, but I guess I can get something on the way."

He limped down and off the bleachers, going slowly towards the door while warily looking behind him in case of stray attacks. Jeff opened the door, walked out to the lobby, and then went out to the dark street. He limped as quickly as possible to the pokemon center up the street so he wouldn't get soaked again. The teen entered through the automatic doors and approached the counter.

"Ah yes, you must be here for your Beedrill. I took him out to deal with his hurt wings; he was very sweet. There was something strange with his wings, though, they were-"

"I know, the bottom pair was missing," Jeff interrupted.

"No- the bottom pair was stuck to the upper pair using a substance that I believe is a Beedrill's string shot. The half of the bases of the wings was torn so they appeared mutilated."

Jeff was shocked. "Really? Will he be able to fly again?"

"Yes, I've added some medicine to increase the tissue growth. He should be fit to fly in a couple days," she explained reassuringly.

"Great! Thanks!"

Nurse Joy looked at him curiously. "… I believe the wounds were self-inflicted…" she said, choosing her words carefully. "Is he… okay? I have a program that might help…"

Jeff scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "He didn't do this to himself out of sadness, I don't think. I mean… he is sad over losing his friend, but I'm almost certain that he did this in order to save himself from death. He said that his hive was pretty… uhh… cruel. I don't know the full story, but…"

Nurse Joy nodded in understanding before handing over the pokeball. "If you two ever need anything, then feel free to come here," he said, smiling.

Jeff thanked her appreciatively and walked over to near the front doors. There he stood and released Drezdk onto the ground. The Beedrill appeared on the ground, looked around and then stood before Jeff.

"…Hello."

"…Hey… How are you feeling?" He was replied with a blank stare from Drezdk's red eyes. "Sorry… stupid question."

Drezdk looked outside. "Do you mind if we walk?"

"Oh, sure," Jeff said, walking in front of the automatic door to open it. "Good news, your wings will be healed in a few days!"

The Beedrill nodded silently and walked alongside Jeff in the rainy night. "Did you find your friend?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"…That's good."

Jeff placed his hand on Drezdk's shoulder. "The friend I mentioned… I nearly lost him once… I kind of know how you feel, Drezdek."

Drezdk wrenched away from the human's grip. "All due respect – 'Jeff' is it? - but you have no idea how it feels to have your life-long best friend die in your arms and then disappear without a trace! And it's 'Drezdk'!" he angrily snapped.

Jeff looked down at the ground. "… Sorry…"

After a short silence, he glanced over at Drezdk. The Beedrill looked at him with a guilty expression and tears brimming. "I'm truly sorry, I'm not usually rude like that. I know you were just trying to help and I appreciate all that you've done for me… but I… I just keep thinking that what happened to Tal was all my fault!"

Jeff replaced his hand on the pokemon's back. "I'm sure it wasn't. You can stay with us as long as you want."

Drezdk turned away and wiped his eyes with his right stinger. "…Thank you, Jeff… Can I please go back inside that odd contraption now?"

He nodded and recalled the bug pokemon to the pokeball just as they had come up to the gym. Jeff opened the front door, purchased a Coca Cola for both himself and Kevin, and then cautiously entered the arena.

As he looked in, he saw Blane rush over to his pokemon and pick him up. "Awesome work, Bagon. I knew you could do it! Way to win us a badge!"

"Thanks." The Bagon smiled and nursed the small burn mark on his head from when he had collided with the Magnemite in the fight. As this happened, Jeff quickly walked back up to his seat on the bleachers.

"Good show, lad! I'll give you your badge after I finish with your two friends," Wattson explained, grinning and returning Magnemite to its pokeball.

"Got it. I'm gonna take Bagon to the pokemon center, guys," Blane called over to the three.

"Okay! Nice job, Blane!" Rachel called back.

"I'll beat him faster!" Kevin yelled competitively as he stood up. "I timed you!"

"Why don't I just get a ruler for you three?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Because I think you already know that I'd win that contest bar-none, too," Kevin said smugly.

"If you say so, Kevin…" she sighed.

Blitz, remembering being shown a ruler in Kevin's house, asked, "Excuse me, Kevin… but what is it that you would measure with a ruler?"

Kevin, being stared at by Blitz, started to blush as he thought of a delicate way to put it.

"Ask Corphish," Jeff said, helping him out while also throwing him his drink.

"What he said!" answered Kevin, standing up and putting his drink down as a placeholder for his seat. "Now… let's start this battle."

Blitz nodded and followed him off the bleachers and down to where Blane previously stood. Kevin took out a pokeball and tossed it to Rachel. "Let Ace out; I want to show him that winning battles can be fun!"

She nodded. "…But what if you lose?"

Kevin merely grinned. "We won't."

She rolled her eyes and released Ace in her lap. He looked around the area, confused. "Kevin and Blitz are competing in a gym battle," she explained.

He slowly nodded and looked down at the two. Jeff took out a pokeball of his own. "I should let Corphish out for some air." The shellfish pokemon materialized and landed on his lap, causing Jeff to sharply exhale. "Did you gain weight?" he asked, jokingly.

"I didn't gain weight… I just lost height! …Yeah!" he indignantly replied. Corphish then looked over to Treecko, who was sitting a couple feet to the right of Jeff, idly chewing his twig. "Plant butt!" he exclaimed happily, scuttling over to him.

Treecko looked over and nodded. "Corp."

"I take it you're going to be the one battling in this gym match?" he asked, motioning to the gym ground.

The grass type nodded.

"Aw… well don't collapse any more lungs; I was worried about you!" he said, patting his friend's back with his claw.

"I'll be fine," he insisted with calm confidence.

Corphish turned back to Jeff. "Hey, let Dae out! I haven't seen him in ages!"

Jeff stalled and looked down at the arena, watching Kevin and Blitz prepare as the referee restated the rules. "Uhh… I don't think he-"

Corphish walked over mid-sentence and snatched the pokeball off of Jeff's belt and then pointed it beside him. Emerging from the light was the Taillow, cracking his neck and stretching as he appeared.

"Featherface!" Corphish happily greeted.

"Heya, Corppy… what's going on here?" he asked, gesturing to Kevin and Blitz.

Jeff bit his lip and slowly moved away from the bird. Corphish smiled. "This, my good Taillow, is your first arena-side gym battle."

Daedalus let out a caw that could safely be considered an expletive. "…So who's battling for our ever-so moral human?" he asked, huffily.

"Treeck is," Corphish replied.

"Hmph… At least no one I care about is going to get hurt…" Dae scoffed quietly.

Once again having his hearing underestimated, Treecko turned his eyes to coldly stare at Daedalus, and then turned them back to watch the battle. The Taillow averted the gaze, rubbed the side of his head with his wing, and pretended like nothing happened.

"Would you like to say that again, Dae? I don't think the people of Johto heard all of that!" Corphish replied, giving him a pat of the back. The crustacean then looked over to see Ace curiously watching Kevin and Blitz impatiently wait for the ref to finish. Corphish climbed up to Jeff, who was sitting to the right of Rachel.

"Hey! I don't believe we've officially met," he said, getting Ace's attention. Ace shyly looked over. "I'm Corphish, but you can call me 'Corp', 'Corppy', or 'Sir Awesome the Fourth'." The shellfish stuck out his claw for a handshake.

Ace nodded and very slowly moved his hand towards Corphish's claw for the handshake. He noticed that it was a somewhat sharp pincer and he paused the movement. The Squirtle looked up at Corphish, who smiled, and then back down at his small hand. He gulped and slowly moved his hand towards the pincer; the closer his hand got, the more it started shaking from fear.

"Relax…" Corphish smirked. "It's not like I'm going to tear you limb from limb or anything…"

Ace completely froze and his eyes widened and pupils shrunk. The colour drained from his face so that he was a very pale blue hue. Corphish's smile grew and he clicked his pincer once. "Squir!!!!" Ace sputtered, instantly retreating back into his shell in Rachel's lap.

Daedalus hopped over and whacked Corphish on the back of the head with his wing. "That was mean!" he scolded.

"And saying that you wish Treeck was dead was SO the work of a saint," Corphish smugly answered.

"I didn't say that!" he defensively replied. He jumped to between Jeff and Rachel and began to attempt to get on the better side of Ace.

Meanwhile, the ref finished monotonously reading the rules and Wattson was now ready, as well.

"I'm ready when you are, laddy!" Wattson yelled over across the field.

"Then let's start this!" Kevin replied. "Ready, Blitz?"

The Scyther stepped forwards and raised his scythes in an offensive guard. "Of course, Kevin."

"Let's roll, Voltorb!" Wattson threw out a pokeball and from it appeared what seemed to be a much larger pokeball with eyes. The red and white sphere rolled forwards on the floor and crackled with electricity. "Use Spark!" The electricity around the pokemon increased and it began to roll faster across the floor.

"Blitz! Quick Attack!" Kevin shouted. A smirk seemed to appear on Blitz's face and he rushed forwards, matching the Voltorb's quick speed.

"I kinda hope Wattson wins," Jeff muttered.

Corphish looked up at him. "You're as bad as Dae; I don't see why you two don't get along!" The water type then found his head being whacked by a dark blue wing again.

Ace emerged from his shell just as Blitz rushed forwards. The Scyther and Voltorb were headed straight for the other. As Blitz dashed, he dragged his right scythe in the ground, creating sparks as it was sharpened. He then raised the scythe above his head. The sparking spherical pokemon was now just meters away from him.

"Agility!" Kevin called.

In the blink of an eye, Blitz moved diagonally from heading straight towards Voltorb to appearing behind him. A chill crawled down Jeff's back at the deadly speed of the pokemon. Blitz than turned around and charged Voltorb. All that the electric pokemon could see was ground and the daunting, upside-down image of a Scyther charging towards him. Blitz rammed the Voltorb and sent him careening to the floor where he rolled to a stop after a few meters.

"Charge beam, Voltorb!" Wattson called, rather calmly.

The pokemon shook himself alert and started to build up electricity. He then shot a massive surge of crackling blue electricity at the Scyther. Blitz effortlessly side stepped, the beam missing him completely.

"Slash, Blitz!" Kevin yelled, a confident grin plastered on his face.

The Scyther darted towards Voltorb, raising his scythe. With tremendous speed, he brought the jagged metal down on the pokemon. Voltorb cringed and let out a pained buzz. Blitz's metal conducted the electricity emitted from the electric type and coursed through his arm, making him wince and withdraw the scythe.

Corphish looked at Jeff, who was rather fidgety. "You don't look so good, Jeffy. You look like you've seen a ghost pokemon. Maybe a Scooby-snack would help?"

"I'm fine…" he assured, watching the Scyther fervently deliver more blows with his scythe.

"Voltorb, hang in there!" Wattson called over to the wincing orb pokemon. "Use Spark!"

Voltorb hopped back from the blows and built up more electricity. He then lunged towards Blitz with tremendous force.

"Blitz, sidestep!!!"

The Scyther shifted his body sideways and leaned backwards. Voltorb just barely missed hitting his chest. Then, just as Voltorb was passing right in front of him, Blitz stretched out his two scythes and caught a shaky hold on him. Ignoring the electricity going through his arms, he used the momentum of Voltorb's tackle to spin around at increased speed. Blitz swung around three times before hurling Voltorb upwards in the air. He immediately flapped his wings and flew upwards after him, matching his speed.

Just as Voltorb was reaching the peak of the height that he could go, Blitz appeared in front of him and raised his right scythe to his left shoulder.

"Crap…" the Voltorb managed to squeak in a buzzing voice.

A Kevin-like smile appeared on Blitz's face and he immediately slashed diagonally downwards, sending Voltorb flying to the ground. He hit the ground about ten feet in front of Kevin before detonating. The blonde-haired teen braced himself and was nearly knocked off his feet by the discharge of energy.

Wattson frowned but then started to chuckle light-heartedly. "Wow, that was a blast!" he exclaimed with a laugh, recalling the unconscious Voltorb.

Blitz flew down in front of Kevin. "I apologize for that; I didn't expect him to detonate, though I should have."

"Haha!" Kevin laughed, ecstatically hugging the mantis. "Don't worry about it, you kicked ***!"

Blitz smiled and hugged him back, conscious of his scythes. "Thank you, Kevin." Despite this, he still shocked Kevin due to the electricity in his scythes.

"Gah!" he sputtered, jumping.

Blitz almost let out a chuckle. "Should we go collect our badge now?"

Kevin paused and came to a realization. "Oh… uhh… yeah, sure…" he mumbled, glumly.

"What is wrong?"

"Uhh… we have to have a talk later…" Just as Kevin said this, Jeff came up to him with Treecko, taking their place on the field.

The two walked back up to the bleachers and Wattson took out his third pokeball. Meanwhile, Treecko confidently stepped forwards on the field.

"Let's go, Electrike!" Wattson called, throwing a pokeball onto the arena. Emerging from the ball was a light green dog-like creature with yellow ears and tail. It stepped forwards and snarled, electricity shooting from its bristling green fur. "This must be the Jeff that Brawly mentioned to me yesterday. Let's see if what that surfer nut says is true or not… Electrike, use Discharge!"

Jeff glanced with shock at Treecko, not knowing that the ref gave the okay to start already. "Treecko, play this defensively! He's going to be using fast and disabling attacks!"

Treecko shook his head. "Then I should go out and meet him before he gets the chance to use them," he calmly replied.

"Treeck, no, stay where-" But before he could finish, Treecko dashed forwards, just barely dodging the electrical attack that was headed towards him. "Damnit," Jeff murmured. "Try a quick attack, then!"

The speedy wood gecko dashed towards the pokemon, who was still cooling down from the electric attack he emitted, and swung his tail around, slamming it into the Electrike's face. Electrike flew to the side, but managed to land standing on his feet.

"Careful, Electrike! Try Spark!" the gym leader ordered.

"Trike, trike!" Electrike barked, charging forwards towards Treecko. The grass type attempted to dodge, but was slightly too slow to the draw; Treecko was hit by both Electrike and coursing electricity in the chest, sending him backwards onto the floor.

"Treecko!" Jeff yelled out.

The wood gecko immediately got to his feet. "I'm fine," he called back.

"Electrike, go for a Thunder Fang now!" Wattson said.

Electrike started bounding towards Treecko, sparking fangs bore. Treecko took a defensive stance and glared at his oncoming foe.

"Don't just stand there, Treeck! Keep moving so he won't hit you!" Jeff shouted as the green hound-like pokemon raced closer.

"No, I've got a better idea," he replied. Treecko's eyes locked with the oncoming Electrike's and he glared into them. Electrike was confused as to why his opponent seemed to be welcoming the attack, but he continued charging ahead. Treecko remained standing in his place, staring down the electric pokemon.

"Treecko, what are you doing?!" Jeff yelled, growing impatient.

"[I]Hmm, he and the Treecko don't seem to be working well as a team, at all[/I]," Wattson thought, examining the two.

Electrike lunged at the grass type, prepared to bite and still fixated on the reptile's glaring eyes. As the fangs were now inches away from his upper body, Treecko leaned backwards, using his tail as a tripod. Electrike's fur brushed horizontally against his red stomach, bristling with static as it did; it was just far enough so that Electrike missed and flew over Treecko, landing several meters behind him.

Immediately after this, Treecko used the momentum from falling backwards to pivot on his tail to turn around and then stand back up, facing behind Electrike. He grinned and then opened up his mouth to use Bullet Seed. Four glowing seed-sized balls of energy came from his mouth and hit Electrike, causing him to cringe, but four was all.

His eyes widened and he attempted to fire again. Nothing. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. Again, he tried to use the attack, but it was to no avail.

"Crapcrapcrap," Jeff murmured, clenching his fists.

"Uh oh, he's shooting duds again," Corphish remarked. Daedalus merely smirked in reply, watching closely.

Wattson tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged it off and called to Electrike. "Quick Attack and Thunder Fang!"

Electrike barked in agreement and charged towards Treecko, who still attempted to use his attack. The lightning pokemon dove at Treecko, dug his teeth into his left shoulder and brought him to the ground. The grass type cried out as electricity coursed through him, but he shoved Electrike off of him.

"Treeck!" Jeff called over. "Are you alright?!"

The Treecko sluggishly sat upwards, flinching. "I'm… fah-fine- errgh!" he attempted to reply. He slowly got to one knee, at the pace of a tortoise. Treecko tried to stand up but then he froze in his place. He winced and then fell forwards onto the floor.

"Treecko!" Jeff yelled, louder and more concerned this time.

The wood gecko grimaced and got back up to his hands and knees. Wattson grinned. "He's paralyzed, laddie! You don't happen to have a paralyze heal for that, do you?"

Jeff glowered. "How are you doing, Treeck?!"

Treecko got back up on one knee and looked back at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. "Fine… Can still fight…"

Wattson sighed. "I'm calling this match, lad!"

Both Jeff and Treecko darted their heads towards him in shock. "I can still fight!" the latter shouted in a growl.

"But he's not knocked out yet!" Jeff also protested.

"He's paralyzed from my Electrike. He doesn't stand a chance against us now. We'd only be prolonging his pain."

"But-"

"You can't win, I'm telling you! Besides, if you two can't work together by this point… neither of you really deserve the Dynamo Badge. Go to the pokemon center, settle out your differences, train, and then come back here for a rematch. We have these gym battles for a reason, lad; it's not just to test strength, but also cooperation and the relationships between a trainer and pokemon." Wattson looked over to the ref, who impatiently nodded.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Wattson and Electrike are the winners."

There was an eerie silence, which was broken moments later by Daedalus cracking up into a fit of laughter.


	23. Resolve

**Resolve**

**Jeff sat down on the red cushioned couch of the pokemon center. He leaned forward and settled his forehead into his palms, rain-soaked hair resting between his fingers. The teen had just given Treecko's pokeball to the Nurse Joy, his face still burning from humiliation. Kevin sat down on the cushion left of him and Rachel sat to the left of Kevin. The blonde haired guy shook Jeff's shoulder. **

"**Come on, Jeff, he only wiped the floor with you a little!" he said, trying his best not to burst out laughing. His self control only held for about three seconds. Kevin then started guffawing. "Maybe you should change your name to 'Swiffer'!" Strix, who was perched on Kevin's left shoulder, also started snickering**

"**Kevin! Strix!" Rachel scolded.**

**Jeff's hands clenched and he glowered, burning holes into Kevin out of the corner of his eye. "If I was Treecko, Nurse Joy would be removing a tail from your skull right now…"**

"**Looking back at your gym match earlier, that's doubtful," he replied, still grinning.**

"**Hey!" Jeff angrily snapped, grabbing Kevin's navy blue shirt collar with his left hand. Kevin grabbed Jeff's collar in response, tensions rising. Rachel and Strix immediately got between the two and broke them apart before anything could escalate.**

**Jeff grunted and let go reluctantly, shifting back on the couch. "…Where'd Blane go, anyways? Didn't he say that he was going to be at the center?"**

"**He didn't say," Rachel answered, looking around the center.**

**Nurse Joy happened to overhear the conversation as she walked over to them with Treecko and Blitz's pokeballs. "Excuse me, do you mean 'Blane Grohl'?" she asked, handing the pokeballs to Kevin and Jeff.**

"**Uhh, we didn't catch his last name, but that's probably him," Kevin replied.**

"**Alright. When I was getting his trainer information in regards to one of his pokemon, he said to tell a group of three people his age that he was over in the hotel across the street and to meet him there. I assume you must be that group."**

"**Oh, okay. Thanks!" Rachel said to her.**

**Kevin and Jeff also thanked her for healing their pokemon before getting up and off of the couch. "What time is it, Rache?"**

**Checking her watch, she answered, "Twenty-three forty two."**

"**What are you, in the military or something?"**

"**Luckily for you, I'm not," she warned, opening the pokemon center doors which led out into the pouring night rain.**

**They looked up at the hotel which stood twenty-five stories high, which loomed over the pokemon center. Then, Kevin and Rachel started running towards the brightly lit lobby of the building, Jeff unenthusiastically walking after them. They entered the large lobby and saw Blane walking away from the reception desk. At this late hour, there were only a few people walking around the fancily tiled area. **

"**Hey, guys!" he greeted, coming over to them.**

"**Hey, what are ya doin'?" Kevin asked, looking around the place.**

"**I figured that if we didn't want to sleep in the thunderstorm, I should get us a few rooms," he explained.**

"**Really? You paid for our rooms?" Rachel asked gratefully.**

**He nodded. "I could only get three. Two rooms with one bed and one room with two beds."**

"**Oh boy," Jeff mumbled. Strix flew beside his head, spraying him with rain water as he rapidly flapped his wings.**

**Kevin stepped forwards. "Okay then, why don't you two take the two single rooms and me and Jeff take the room with two beds."**

**Jeff sighed. "Lucky me."**

"**Don't be such a stick in the mud, Jeff; it'll be like a sleepover."**

"**With both Kevin and a homicidal bug pokemon? Yeah, I can always look forward to that!" he replied.**

"**I think Corphish's sarcasm has been rubbing off on you… Let's go to these rooms."**

**Blane nodded and led them across the lobby and into a relatively spacious elevator. He pressed down on the button '15' and the large metal doors slid shut.**

"**So how did you guys do at the gym?" Blane asked as the elevator started to ascend, giving them a sinking feeling.**

**Before Kevin could even breathe, Jeff replied, "Just fine!"**

"**Cool… So who won the bet?"**

"**Definitely not Jeff," Kevin said with a chuckle. "I beat him in eight minutes… you did it in eleven, right?"**

**Blane nodded. "Damn, Kevin, you must be some battler! We should have one sometime!"**

"**Yeah, Blitz didn't take a single hit other than some static from his attacks! I wouldn't mind winning another battle either… You're on." He grinned competitively.**

**The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. The four walked out into the carpeted hallway. "What are the room numbers?" Rachel asked him, overjoyed to be sleeping in a hotel as opposed to outside.**

"**Uhh…" Blane looked at the three key cards. "1515 for Rachel, 1516 for me, and 1523 for Kevin and Jeff," he answered, eying the numbers on the doors as they walked past them.**

**They walked to the end of the hall and found their rooms. "'Night, guys. Don't wake us up," Rachel said before opening the wooden door to her room and disappearing inside with Strix.**

"**Bye bye. Talk to you later!" Strix quickly sputtered before Rachel's door fully closed behind them.**

**Blane also unlocked the door to his room. "Later, guys."**

**Kevin slid the card through the lock on the door to their room and turned the knob. Kevin and Jeff walked in and looked around. Immediately to their right was a bathroom complete with a toilet, shower, bathtub and sink. To the left was a cramped closet. They walked forwards in the room and there were two large beds on the right wall facing a TV and separated by a large end table. On the far wall were windows and a door that led out to a small balcony with glass walls, overlooking much of Mauville.**

"**Not bad…" Kevin exclaimed. He ran to the far bed and did cannonball onto the soft mattress. "I call this one!" Jeff sighed and sat down on the closest bed. Kevin frowned. "Don't be so sulky, Jeff. Pretty soon Corphish is gonna be calling you 'Eeyore'. Sure you lost a gym battle, but it's not like you can't challenge him again!"**

**Jeff lay back on the bed, enjoying the soft mattress under his back. "It's not just that, Kev…"**

"**Then what? Spill it, already!" he goaded.**

**The brown-haired teen sighed reluctantly. "…You can't tell anyone."**

"**If I do, you can sic Atlas on me," Kevin reassured.**

"**Fine… I have a history of bad luck with relations with my pokemon…"**

"**Go on…" he curiously said, grinning slightly as he sat cross-legged on his bed.**

"**Brawly also said that I wasn't working together with my pokemon. Corphish is fine, if not a little annoying. Atlas was great to start with but then I found out that his scar was making him go all Mr. Hyde. Drezdek is new, but apparently his best friend died and he feels guilty about it. Daedalus is angry at me for fighting in battles and thinks I'm a hypocrite. And Treecko… I have no idea what's going on with him. We were good friends when we first met, but things slowly got worse. It eventually got to the point where I did something to cause him to leave. When we met each other again, we got into a fight and I had to rush him to Dewford. I went to battle the gym without him and then he came in at the last minute, still injured, and won, but his lung collapsed in the process. So he almost died and then he started to act differently… You saw it. Now he seems to be acting like normal… Well, not exactly 'normal'."**

**There was a silence, where only rain drops battering the window could be heard. "Well… that's quite the story. Luckily for you, you're not the only one with pokemon troubles," Kevin replied.**

"**Remember, don't tell anyone! …And 'pokemon troubles'… do you mean you and Ace?" Jeff asked.**

**Kevin paused. "Not exactly… I think I'll let them out now… Why don't you do the same? I'm sure they'd rather sleep in a bed than a cramped pokeball," he said, throwing two pokeballs on the ground. Both Blitz and Ace appeared, the Scyther looking around the room and Ace quickly scrambling up the bed sheets to on top of the bed. "I kinda feel bad for Atlas and Pro, though."**

**Jeff nodded, sat up on the bed and released four pokemon on the carpet in front of him. Treecko, Corphish, Daedalus, and Drezdk all appeared simultaneously. Timidly looking around at the other pokemon, Drezdk noticed Blitz who was particularly daunting to him; he edged closer to Jeff and was the first to speak up. "Where is this?"**

**Jeff turned to the Beedrill, who was pretty much pressed up against the wall. "This is a hotel, erm, a place where many humans stay to sleep temporarily."**

**The bug nodded. "Vaguely similar to a hive…" He looked around and noticed that most of the pokemon were looking at him. "Um…"**

**Jeff got up. "Right, everyone, this is Drezdek… Drezdek, this is Treecko, Corphish, Daedalus, Kevin, Ace, and… Blitz."**

"**Nice to meet you all… but it's pronounced 'Drezdk'."**

**The human sat back down on the bed. "That's what I said, I thought… 'Drezdok'."**

**The Beedrill sighed. "That's kind of a mouthful," Daedalus spoke up, "Can't we just call you 'Drez'?"**

**Drezdk stepped forwards and angrily shouted. "NO!" The outburst caused Daedalus to squawk reflexively and jump, along with Corphish and Jeff. Also, it caused Ace to speedily dive behind Kevin. The bug type then blushed and stepped backwards, rubbing the back of his head with his stinger. "I… Um… Sorry… I mean 'Please, do not call me that'… 'Drezdok' is fine…" **

"…**Good news for you all, you get to bunk with us in these sweet beds!" Kevin said, averting an uncomfortable silence.**

**Corphish and Daedalus immediately climbed and flew, respectively, onto the bed, hoping to find some new spots. Drezdk also sat down on the bed, trying to get a feel for it. Treecko, however, remained leaning against the table that held the television. **

**Jeff, once again, stood to his feet with a groan. "Errgh… My ankle still burns… I should probably run a hot bath for it."**

"**Fine, but don't be in there for too long," Kevin called as Jeff shut the door behind him.**

**He quickly limped into the bathroom, which had a shower tub parallel to the door and the sink and toilet on the right side. "With any luck, by the time I get out, everyone will be asleep; I don't think there's a single person out there I want to deal with right now…" Jeff thought, placing his hand on the bath dial and turning on the hot water. The steaming liquid poured into the white tub, which began to quickly fill up. He took off his clothes and placed the garments on the sink counter. When the water reached the desired level, he stepped into it and laid back. The water flowed over him and he closed his eyes.**

"**I can't believe I lost in front of Kevin, Rachel and the others! ...Not even a real loss… but being told that I couldn't work with my pokemon well enough to deserve the badge!" Jeff thought, sinking deeper in the tub. "Treecko… errgh."**

**He then put a hand to his injured leg and felt how bad the bruising was. "Some potion… I guess I can't pass all the blame to Treecko… If I hadn't acted like I did, then… damn… I guess I can't avoid talking to him forever, no matter how hard he's taking the loss."**

**Jeff remained submerged in water, thinking, for several minutes until he heard loud footsteps walking about the otherwise quiet room. "…Hey, Kev?"**

**The person he expected responded, "…Yeah?"**

"…**Who's still awake out there?" Jeff asked, now very relaxed from the bath.**

"**Me and Blitz… Treecko's out on the balcony…" Kevin responded dryly.**

"…**Okay…" he said nonchalantly. **

**There was a brief silence.**

"…**Hey, Jeff…"**

"…**Yeah?"**

"…**I found a lemon…"**

"…**Cool…"**

**Jeff then opened his eyes, sat up and drained out the bathtub. He stood, reached over to the black marble counter, and wrapped the white towel around his waist. Jeff then walked over, opened the bathroom door and stepped into the other room. He looked around the room and saw Corphish, Daedalus, and Drezdk sleeping soundly on his bed and Ace fast asleep on the other. Treecko was standing out in the rain on the balcony, staring off through the glass barrier into the distance and Blitz was sitting quietly at the table near the door leading out to the balcony. Jeff looked down and saw Kevin kneeling around various unopened snacks and drinks, going through the mini-fridge in the drawer under the TV.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked.**

**Kevin looked up from having taken several Coca Colas out of the fridge. "I'm cleaning it out."**

"**We have to pay for those, you know."**

**The boy grinned. "We don't have to… Blane does."**

"**Isn't that a little greedy?" Jeff asked, bath water dripping off of him and onto the carpet under him.**

"**What do you care? I thought you didn't like him. Besides, he said he'd pay for us, why not take advantage of that?" Immediately after he said the last few words, he trailed off. "…Uhh… Why don't you go talk to Treecko?"**

"**Why?" he asked, suspiciously.**

"**None of your business; just go talk to him about the battle or something, man! …Out on the balcony," he testily replied, emphasizing the last part.**

"**Fine, fine… It's not like I'm in a towel or anything…" he muttered, walking across the room towards the glass door.**

"**Hello," Blitz greeted, softly as to not wake the others.**

**Jeff pretended not to hear and then opened the door to walk out into the showery night. The door closed behind him and Kevin sighed. Blitz uncomfortably scratched the back of his head with the blade of his scythe before turning to Kevin. "Kevin… I am starting to get the feeling that Jeff does not like me…"**

**Kevin smiled reassuringly while standing up. "Don't mind him. He's just angry about losing that gym match." He then walked over to the table and sat opposite from Blitz. "…Do you want to talk now?"**

"**I'd be honoured to, Kevin."**

**The teen's face became slightly glummer. "That's kind of it… Your honour…"**

"**What about it?" Blitz asked in confusion.**

**He stalled. "…You remember when we first met, right?"**

"**Of course; you saved me."**

"…**Yeah… Well you said that you owed me for that. I have to be honest… I think I took advantage of that. I didn't plan on journeying until you offered to come along. I'm sorry, pal…"**

**After a brief silence, Blitz nodded and answered. "I forgive you… Was that all this was about?"**

**Kevin shook his head. "No… When you said 'I owe you my life' I'm guessing you took that literally… Well when you saved me from that falling Onix, you said that we were even…"**

"**Yes…" the mantis replied, still unsure of what he was getting at.**

"**So you're going to be leaving pretty soon, aren't you?" Kevin asked rhetorically.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Oh, don't give me that, Blitz!" he snapped. "I saved your life and then you stayed around with me to repay the debt, now you saved me so why would a Scyther have any reason to stick around?!" he sharply asked, remembering what Professor Birch had told him. "That's how your code of honour work, isn't it?!"**

**Blitz glowered and narrowed his eyes. "I did not save you to repay my honour… I saved you because you… are… my… FRIEND!" he angrily yelled, digging his scythe into the edge of the table. "I did it because I thought that you would do the same for me! …This is why you said that the gym battle would be our last one?! Because you expect me to leave?!"**

"**Well now you know the truth!" Kevin barked.**

"**That you are a selfish and opportunistic deserter?" he coldly asked.**

"**Are you going or not?!" he retorted.**

**The mantis took his scythe out of the table and stood up. He then slowly walked towards the balcony door, where Jeff and Treecko were standing outside of. "I will go if you desire it…" he reluctantly answered.**

"**If that's what you want…"**

"**It isn't… but I will do so if it makes you happy. …Do you want me to leave… friend?"**

"…**No." Kevin's voice was much less aggressive now, as was Blitz's. The Scyther turned around and stared at Kevin. The teen looked back at him guiltily. "I'm really sorry, pal… I was just worried you'd leave…"**

"**I would never. Do not worry yourself about it… 'pal'," he answered, outstretching his scythe with the blade pointing upwards.**

**Kevin grinned and grabbed the green arm portion at the bottom and shook it. "Hey! You finally got the handshake right, loser!" he said, giving Blitz a playful punch on the shoulder in the process.**

**Blitz smirked. "It was not my fault you were so dense as to constantly grab the blade," he playfully remarked, hitting him back.**

"**It is so! Your lack of a brain is rubbing off on me!" Kevin goaded, hitting away his arm.**

**Blitz chuckled slightly. "Is that so?" he asked, using his arm to put Kevin in a headlock**

**The human laughed and pushed against the green limb while leaning sideways, causing them both to tumble on the carpet where they began to play-wrestle. It was a feat that none of the other pokemon stirred at all during their talk.**

**Meanwhile, towel-garbed Jeff walked over and stood in the rain beside Treecko, who glanced up at him. Both he and the grass pokemon stared out, over the balcony, at other large buildings. Over to the left they could hear the sloshing of the nearby river. Raindrops trickled down Jeff's already wet face and chest as he turned and looked down at his starter pokemon.**

"**What are ya doin', Treecko?" he asked, carefully placing his words.**

**He kept staring off into the distance, but replied, "Thinking…"**

"**The gym battle?"**

"**Not exactly."**

**Jeff took a wet chair that was on the balcony and pulled it forwards before sitting in it. "I guess we should talk about what happened, huh?"**

**Treecko glanced out of the corner of his eye at him. "What's to talk about?"**

"**What do you mean? What about the fact that we lost? I thought you'd be more upset!" Jeff responded, confused.**

"**We didn't lose."**

"**Yes we did!"**

"**No we didn't, Jeff… Wattson called the match unfairly," Treecko stated simply.**

"**You were paralyzed," Jeff reminded, uncomfortably sitting on a wet deck chair.**

"**I could still fight."**

"**Yeah, your bullet seed…" Jeff stopped himself. "Never mind. Regardless, we still don't have the badge and we're not going to get the badge if we don't fix what's wrong."**

"**And what's wrong?" Treecko asked, leaning against the glass wall on the small, car-sized balcony.**

"**Us. Our friendship. We don't work together! You changed from when we first met, Treecko."**

**The grass type turned to face at him. "Yeah… So did you."**

"…**Well, why did you?" Jeff asked, hoping to grind some information from the aloof wood gecko.**

**Treecko turned back around and looked off over the city, unapproachably. **

"**Well?"**

"**Don't bother."**

**Jeff sighed and shook water from his hair. "Tell me."**

"**No," he firmly replied..**

"**Tell me," the teen persisted.**

"**No."**

"**Tell me."**

"**No."**

"**Tell me."**

"**No."**

"**Tell me."**

"**No."**

"**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."**

"**No. No. No!" Treecko answered, struggling to keep his cool.**

"**Tell me."**

**Treecko turned around to stare daggers into him, actually causing Jeff to shrink back a little. "…Please?"**

**His eyes narrowed. "…No…"**

"**Just tell me, Treeck," he stubbornly said.**

**Treecko closed his eyes and growled. "… Will you finally shut up?"**

"**You bet I will."**

**The reptile sighed reluctantly. "…Fine. What do you want to know?"**

"**Why you went from the Treecko who saved me and through that rollercoaster of changes and then came out like this," he replied.**

"**Do you have a problem with 'this'?" Treecko asked, glaring at him.**

"**No, I'm just saying…"**

"**Fine… I guess I acted so… upbeat because I respected you and I never had a friend until I met you and I didn't really know how to act. Then you found out what's-her-name was in love with that rival of yours and then you went into that sad, moody state. Then I started to lose respect for you."**

**Jeff nodded, wishing he could forget those days. There was a bit of a silence, where only the sound of rain, a couple cars, and a helicopter flying overhead could be heard. "Go on…"**

"**Cko," he disdainfully muttered, hoping that that was all he would have to say. "… Well, then you hit rock bottom and I was tired of you being so mopey. Then I insulted you and you hit me… which, thinking back, I don't really blame you for. Then I overreacted, later found out my bullet seed didn't work, and had a bad couple of days and needed time to myself."**

"**Uh huh…"**

"**Seriously? You want more?" Treecko asked, grudgingly.**

"**We need to do this if we want to win, Treecko!" Jeff replied, leaning forward.**

**Treecko grunted, watched the large form of a Pidgeot fly over the city and continued. "Then we met again and I fought you because I wanted to knock some sense back into you… but apparently I underestimated you…"**

"**Yeah, thanks. It helped," Jeff interjected.**

"**Are you going to keep interrupting?" The teen was silent. "Okay… I won at Dewford Gym to make up for losing to you and apparently almost died. Sitting in the recovery room I did a lot of thinking. I thought that maybe being relatively 'obedient' would make up for how I acted before, but then you kept treating me like one battle would kill me. Now I'm back to the way I always was and always should have been."**

"… **I see…" Jeff replied, processing the information.**

"**And now you can never ask me to 'open up' again… Got it?"**

"…**We'll see," he said, half grinning.**

"**Shouldn't you say something now?" Treecko asked, somewhat indifferently.**

"**Do I have to?" Jeff whined. A single glance out of the corner of Treecko's eye solidified the response. "Okay okay… I really am sorry about the way I acted, too. I won't treat you any differently. We should try to start over… Starting with talking about that gym battle."**

**Treecko remained silent, waiting patiently while leaning against the rain-cascaded wall.**

"**You've gotta start listening to me!"**

**The lizard glanced at him. "And why is that? I can fight perfectly fine without you! Humans hate when they can't bend things to their will, don't they? It makes them realize that they're not all that high and mighty."**

**Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "It has nothing to do with that! You know this! I admit you're a great fighter, but when you're out there in the middle of it, you won't be able to see everything, while I, standing farther back, might be able to. If someone is coming up behind you that you don't see, I'd be able to tell you and then we could think of a counter attack." **

**Treecko glanced back into the rainy night. "I personally know that, when fighting, you tend to get focused on only one thing. Even the most calm of people can have their minds clouded, and this makes them unable to think of all the possible strategies. I can't expect you to be both a quick fighter and an expert tactician at the same time, Treecko. I may be kind of new at this, and I know I froze up a few times, but you've gotta trust that I know what I'm doing some of the time!"**

"**… You could use a few pointers…"**

**Jeff grinned and stood up, holding his towel. "Duly noted. So, do we have a deal on trying to work together, Treeck?"**

**Treecko closed his eyes and chewed on his twig for a few moments before opening them. He then jumped up onto the wet chair-side table and nodded. "Yeah… We've got a deal."**

**He then turned around and shook Jeff's hand with one of his tails. Jeff beamed. "Fantastic!" Jeff walked towards the dripping glass door and opened it. "You coming?"**

**Treecko glanced back before looking forward again.**

"**Suit yourself." Jeff shrugged and stepped towards the balcony door to get inside and out of the rain. He looked down and saw Kevin and Blitz still wrestling. "Having fun?" They looked up and grinned.**

"**How did it go?" Kevin asked.**

"**Good, you?"**

"**I'm not dead, am I?" he replied jokingly.**

"…**Good point." With that, Jeff walked into the bathroom with his bag, grabbed another towel to dry himself off and then changed into his green pyjama pants. He then went back into the room and carefully placed himself on the right side of the bed, next to Corphish, while Daedalus and Drezdk took up most of the left.**

**He sunk into the relaxing bed and smiled. Kevin also hopped onto his bed beside Ace and looked over. "I'm guessing your and Treecko's talk went well?"**

**Jeff glanced over. "Much better than I expected. How about you?"**

"**I couldn't agree more. Anyways, I'm hittin' the hay. Yo, Blitz, are you planning to sleep tonight?" **

**The Scyther nodded and sat down, cross-legged in an almost meditation-like pose. Jeff wasn't sure how he could sleep like that and he was frankly pretty uneasy that he was sleeping in the same room with someone who tried to kill him. In fact, he was so uneasy that he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep.**

**For a long time, Jeff remained awake, occasionally glancing down at the sleeping Scyther. "Relax, Jeff, he won't slice and dice you while you sleep and serve you with Chinese food," he thought, attempting to reassure himself. Treecko had eventually come in and lay down on the carpet.**

**Something hit his leg, causing him to spring upright. He looked down and saw Drezdk restlessly moving about in his sleep. Jeff relaxed, until after a few murmurs, the bug jolted and indistinctly yelled, "TAL!"**

**The nervous and sweating Beedrill realized he was back in reality and quickly looked around. He realized Jeff was still awake.**

"**You okay?" the human asked.**

**Drezdk stalled before nodding. "…Yes… Thank you… Are you having trouble sleeping too?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Why?"**

**Jeff glanced over at Blitz. "That Scyther tried to kill me a year before he was friends with Kevin…"**

"**Ah… And you're afraid of him still?" Drezdk quietly asked. Jeff didn't respond. "Don't worry; if he attacks, I will help you fend him off," he reassured.**

**The teen smiled. "Thanks, Drezdek… You know… if you ever want to talk about your friend, I'd be happy to listen…"**

**The bug pokemon nodded appreciatively. "Thank you…"**

**They both lay back down, feeling comforted, and the Beedrill quickly fell asleep. Jeff, however, accidentally put his head on Corphish, causing the crustacean to cry out.**

"**NOT MY EYES!" he cried out, jumping awake. He looked around, dazed, and sighed. "Oh… It's just you, Jeff. I had a dream where I was on the game show Jeopardy and I got the last question wrong and then the host, the other contestants, and the studio audience all attacked me with those novelty foam hands you get at sports games," he explained, wiping the sweat from his face.**

"**That's what you get for watching too much TV before going to bed," Jeff replied.**

"**Oh, Jeff… You and I both know that that's Tauros crap!" Corphish said happily. "Why are you up?"**

"**Can't sleep."**

**Corphish noticed him glance over at Blitz. "Ohhh, you're afraid that as soon as you go to sleep, Master Mantis will decide to have you for a midnight snack!"**

"**No!!" Jeff retorted, "I just don't like this bed."**

"**Oh, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to sleep in it either."**

"…**Why?" he asked curiously.**

"**Haven't you seen CSI?"**

"**Once or twice, but-"**

"**Then you should know what I'm talking about. The point is I'm sleeping on TOP of the covers," Corphish said, getting settled in. "What's up with Buzz-kill?" he asked, looking over at the sleeping Beedrill.**

"**Clever name. How long have been waiting to say that one?" Jeff asked, grinning.**

"**Since I met him…" the crustacean said with a wink. "Well?"**

"**His best friend was killed recently, he says."**

**Corphish frowned. "That's a bummer. Maybe I should cheer him up."**

**Jeff looked sceptical. "You idea of cheering someone up is telling numerous inappropriate jokes, Corp…"**

"**Hey! I also do physical comedy!"**

**Jeff laughed. "I bet you do, Corppy. Get some rest; I'll see you in the morning."**

"**G'night, don't let the bed bugs slice you up." Corphish grinned before taking a glance over at the sleeping Blitz and then curling up to go to sleep.**

"**Gee, thanks…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**The next morning…**

**Jeff and Treecko walked outside of Mauville on the route between it and Verdanturf Town. They continued along a dirt path across the dark blue land. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Ahead of them was a small, sparking, dark blue lake which had a small stream running from it, travelling through a grove of trees and into the nearby shore.**

"**I'm surprised you wanted to get up this early. You usually like to sleep in a bit," Treecko stated, walking beside the human.**

"**And wait for Kevin? No way. We're better off doing this alone now," Jeff answered.**

"**I agree."**

"**That's a first," thought Jeff.**

"**So what should we practice?"**

"**Let's start with your attacks. Pound and Quick Attack seem fine. You obviously don't need help staring people down, so Leer is good. Bullet Seed, though…"**

"**Duds; I know," said the grass type, hoping not to dwell on it long.**

"**What's going on with that?"**

**There was no verbal response from Treecko; he looked forward and continued chewing his twig.**

"**Well…" Jeff swung around his backpack, zipped it open, and took out a bag of sunflower seed which he threw to Treecko. The gecko caught it in both arms and looked up at Jeff. "Show me what you've got." The pokemon nodded and poured a handful of seeds into his mouth. "Try aiming for that tree."**

"**Treeeee CKO!" yelled the wood gecko, propelling a volley of sunflower seeds towards a nearby tree. The seeds impacted and some pieces of bark even chipped off.**

"**Nice."**

**Treecko ceased and spat out a final seed into the ground beside him. "It's not the spitting I'm having trouble with," he explained, folding his arms.**

"**Then what?" Jeff asked**

"**I dunno, I just can't control the damn thing."**

"**Sounds like your attack takes after you," he replied with a slight grin.**

**Treecko shot him a look. "I mean I can feel the things building up, but I can't get the bullet seeds from point A to point B, where those sunflower seeds were."**

"**Try giving it your all," Jeff suggested.**

**Treecko turned to face him. "I HAVE been giving it my all. You honestly think I'd hold back in a battle? I don't exactly like looking like an idiot because I can't use bullet seed," he retorted, clenching his fists.**

"**Uhhh, right. Sorry."**

"**Forget it," he said, looking back towards the tree. "Should I give it another shot?"**

"**It's your call, Treeck," replied Jeff, sitting down.**

**Treecko eyed him and nodded. He heaved his chest back and inhaled. "Treeeeeeeee…Ck-"**

**He had attempted to use bullet seed but not a single seed had been fired. He looked somewhat surprised, but then frowned and sat down.**

"**Damn… I wish I knew how to help, but I've never, well, used Bullet Seed before," Jeff said, scratching the back of his head.**

**Treecko didn't respond for a few moments. "We should practice in a battle."**

"**I agree," he replied, looking around. "See anyone as up as early as us?"**

**Treecko climbed on Jeff's shoulder and looked around. "No."**

"**Then what do we do?"**

"**We'll just have to find one…"**


	24. Training Day

**Training Day**

**Daedalus perched on the windowsill and looked out, peering over the balcony as best he could. He wasn't gazing at the cityscape; he was gazing at the forest beyond the human-dwelling settlement. He briefly glanced around and saw Treecko leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, keeping to himself. Daedalus looked back at the forest longingly and sighed.**

**The Taillow closed his eyes and wondered where his flock was. He found it terribly ironic that he was sitting in a room full of sleeping people, but he had never felt more alone. He sat there staring out into the night hoping that his friends were all okay, wherever they were. The bird peered downwards, glaring in disgust at the human-made buildings.**

"**They drive us out of our homes to build their own homes. Some aren't even homes, they're just… I don't know what they are! There are buildings that try to touch the sky or hope to light up the night with bright colours. Why do they need all of this? Pokemon are happy to live in the wilderness, but no, these humans want more. They think that they're so much better than us so they have to reflect that in the things that they make, not caring who it hurts. Then they make us fight each other for their own gain or pleasure. Even Jeff… the one human who I held a sliver of respect for. They're all the same," he thought, frowning as he did. Daedalus tilted his head forwards so that it leaned upon the glass. "…I just wish that I was back with my friends right now."**

**The Taillow turned his head around and looked at Corphish, who was lying on the bed, contently snoring. "I guess Corphish and I are buds, but… he's still no Struthios or Ornithos." **

**As he was looking at Corphish, he noticed Jeff beginning to stir. Daedalus turned around and continued to look at the rising sun. Jeff stretched, wary not to hit the others on the bed, and then stood up and looked around. Treecko opened an eye and glanced at Jeff.**

"**Good mornin', Treecko," Jeff greeted with a slurred voice. Treecko made eye contact acknowledgingly before closing them again and continuing to lean against the TV stand. **

**The teen adjusted his hat and looked over at the window, where he saw Daedalus looking out.**

"**Hey, Dae; I didn't know you were up this early."**

**The Taillow turned his head slightly and opened his beak to respond, but then decided against speaking and turned back to gaze through the glass window.**

**The corner of Jeff's mouth tensed and his eyes made their way to the ground. He was hurt by Daedalus' seemingly endless disdain towards him. He had already apologized; he wasn't sure what else he could do.**

**Jeff quickly wrote on a sticky note and attached it to the TV. Treecko began to walk towards the door to the room. With an effortless leap, he jumped up and twisted the knob using his steadfast grip. After a back flip from the lizard, the door came swinging open.**

**Jeff grinned. "Looks like we're both ready… Let's go." **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jeff and Treecko walked outside of Mauville on the route between it and Verdanturf Town. They continued along a dirt path across the land shaded by the dark blue sky. The sun hadn't even risen yet. The two kicked up dirt as they walked, their skin being bitten by the sting of the passing cool night. **

**Ahead of them was a small, sparkling, dark blue lake which had a small stream running from it, travelling through a small trench in the grass and into a grove of trees where it deposited the fresh water in the nearby shore.**

**Treecko walked directly beside Jeff's right foot, easily matching each foot step with several of his own. "I'm surprised you wanted to get up this early. You usually like to sleep in a bit," he stated, glancing up at the groggy human.**

**He scratched at the corner of his eye and cracked his stiff jaw. The boy was just barely awake. "And wait for Kevin? No way. We're better off doing this alone now."**

"**Obviously," Treecko dryly responded.**

"**He agrees with me… That's a first," thought Jeff.**

"**What should we practice?" Treecko asked, eagerly cracking the three knuckles on each emerald hand.**

**Jeff attempted to get his tired mind into gear. He scratched the back of his neck while attempting to get the initiative to think. "Let's start with your attacks. Pound and Quick Attack seem fine. You obviously don't need help staring people down, so Leer is good. Bullet Seed, though…"**

"**Duds; I know," said the grass type, hoping not to dwell on the shameful fact for long. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, wishing he knew what exactly was wrong with him so that he could fix it.**

"**What's going on with that?" Jeff asked, really hoping he didn't place his words poorly.**

**There was no verbal response from Treecko; he looked forward and continued chewing his twig as they tromped along the beaten dirt road.**

"**Well…" Jeff swung around his backpack, zipped it open, and took out a bag of sunflower seeds which he threw to Treecko. The gecko caught it in both arms and looked up at Jeff. "Show me what you've got." The pokemon nodded and poured a handful of seeds into his mouth. "Try aiming for that tree," he said, leering at a small oak tree that stood looming over the grass in front of them.**

"**Treeeee CKO!" yelled the wood gecko, propelling a volley of sunflower seeds towards a nearby tree. The seeds impacted and exploded on contact into tiny, brown fragments. Some small pieces of bark even chipped off when pelted with the seeds.**

"**Nice," Jeff said appreciatively. **

**Treecko ceased and spat out a final seed into the ground beside him. "It's not the spitting I'm having trouble with," he explained, folding his arms.**

"**Then what?" Jeff asked, squatting down on his haunches.**

"**I don't know… I just can't control the damn thing."**

"**Sounds like your attack takes after you," he replied with a slight grin.**

**Treecko shot him a look that could kill. "I mean I can feel the things building up, but I can't get the bullet seeds from point A to point B, where those sunflower seeds were."**

"**Try giving it your all," Jeff plainly suggested.**

**Treecko sneered and then quickly turned to face and reprimand him. "I HAVE been giving it my all. You honestly think I'd hold back in a battle? I don't exactly like looking like an idiot because I can't use a simple grass attack," he snappily retorted, clenching his fists.**

**Jeff bit his lip and felt like an idiot. He was right; it wouldn't be like Treecko at all to ever hold back. He out of everyone should have known that. "Uhhh… Right… Sorry…"**

"**Forget it," he said, looking back towards the tree. "Should I give it another shot?"**

"**It's your call, Treeck," replied Jeff, leaning back to relax his haunches to sit down in the grass. He was really hoping that Treecko would be able to pull it off; Bullet Seed was Treecko's only grass move so far, after all.**

**Treecko eyed him and nodded. He heaved his chest back and inhaled air. As soon as his chest was expanded with air and ready to expel the numerous seeds of energy, he attempted to forcefully release everything he had at once. "Treeeeeeeee…Ck-"**

**The attempt completely halted; not a single seed had been fired. He failed again. Treecko's face showed surprised, but the look of initial shock soon crumpled into a frustrated frown. The small lizard placed his own tail onto the cool, dew-ridden grass and lay back against the cushion of muscle while placing his relatively diminutive hands behind his head.**

"**Damn… I wish I knew how to help, but I've never, well, used Bullet Seed before," Jeff said, scratching the back of his head.**

**Treecko didn't respond for a few moments before deciding to put forth a suggestion, which was really more of a demand. "We should practice in a battle."**

"**I agree," he replied, looking around. "See anyone as up as early as us?"**

**Treecko climbed on top of Jeff's hat for a better vantage point and looked around. "No."**

"**Then what do we do?"**

"**We'll just have to find one…"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"**I can't believe they left without waking me!" Kevin complained. He walked out of the city limits and onto the dirt road where Jeff and Treecko had went on. On his left walked Blitz who glanced over at him. On his right walked and flew Corphish and Daedalus, respectively. Ace was held in his arms, clutching onto Kevin's hand tightly.**

"**They had left a note. Besides, I can see why they didn't; every time I try to wake you up early, you say words that I do not understand, like 'Fu-'"**

**Blitz was promptly cut off as Kevin's empty hand tightly shut his snout. After a moment, he removed his hand and Blitz gave him a look.**

"**At any rate, should not we have waited for Rachel, Blane, and the others?" Blitz asked.**

"…**Nah," Kevin answered, squinting at the sun as it began to peer over the mountains in the distance.**

**Blitz grinned. "You are a very unthoughtful human, did you know that?"**

"**Hey, I'm not the one who tried to do to Jeff what 'Miracle Blades' did to a flying pineapple, am I, Chef Tony?" Kevin replied with a goading smile.**

**Corphish burst out laughing, remembering the infomercial they saw on TV earlier. "Well played, sir!"**

**The Scyther, however, was not amused. His face turned a bright shade of red and he turned his head in the other direction.**

"**Hey, Blitzy, your face is all red. Are you evolving into a Scizor or something?" he continued with a wide smile.**

**Blitz's face became even redder. "I'd prefer if we talked about something else… please."**

**Kevin placed his hands behind his head, idly. "You're the boss."**

**Corphish looked over at Daedalus, who hadn't said anything the whole trip. The bird was solemnly staring at the ground as he flew. **

"**Hey, Featherface…" Corphish merrily said, eagerly awaiting a response. When he got none, he put on a more serious tone. "…Dae?"**

**The Taillow blinked and looked over. "Uhh… Sorry, what is it, Corp?"**

"**What's wrong, buddy? Did a mean pidgey steal your favourite worm this morning?"**

**Daedalus shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."**

**Corphish scoffed. "Oh right. Whenever 'nothing' is wrong I get all glum and Jeff-like too," he replied, persisting.**

**The bird sighed. "Fine… but don't tell anybody… Especially not Treecko. I'm kinda… homesick," he explained, keeping his voice very quiet.**

**Corphish nodded. "I miss my TV, myself. Especially that misanthropic doctor. Hey, Dae, you'd love him!" he said with a chuckle.**

**Daedalus rolled his dark brown eyes and continued flapping his wings at a slow and steady speed. Corphish looked up at the bird pokemon. "Hey, did Jeff tell you where they were going?"**

**The Taillow remained quiet and kept flying forwards.**

**---------------------------------------------------  
**

"**Quick Attack, Treecko!"**

**Treecko charged forwards, driving his shoulder into the stomach of a brown humanoid pokemon. It fell backwards, and the leaf on its head lay limply in the dirt. The wild Nuzleaf began to slowly crawl away while cursing.**

"**This isn't over!" it yelled, crawling into the forest.**

**Treecko grinned and turned around. "Are all pokemon on this route such pushovers? That's the third one I've beaten in an hour."**

**Jeff smiled. "Nice going, but don't get cocky; we still haven't mastered your bullet seed, yet."**

**Treecko folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I don't necessarily need to master Bullet Seed to win. It's not like it's especially effective against electric pokemon."**

**Jeff sat down in the grass. "Oh? Remember what happened last time you went into melee with that Electrike? Paralyzed."**

**Treecko indignantly turned his head away and looked to the side.**

**The teen sighed and rested his head on his fist. "Look, I know you don't like failing at using the attack, but we need a ranged attack in order to win this! And if we don't practice-"**

"**Isn't that your friend?" Treecko interrupted, glancing down the path.**

**Jeff looked to where Treecko was staring and indeed saw Kevin walking towards him with his pokemon and Corphish and Daedalus. He assumed that Drezdk was returned to his pokeball. Kevin and the others ran up to him upon spotting them.**

"**Thanks for waiting for us, you two!" Kevin complained, handing Jeff his backpack and two pokeballs.**

"**I tried to wake you, but I was drowned out by your snoring," Jeff brazenly replied. Blitz grinned, but decided it would be in his best interests to keep quiet.**

"**Where are the others?" Jeff asked, folding his arms.**

"**They're either sleeping or checking out. We left them a note," Kevin said with a smirk.**

**Jeff grinned. "What took you guys so long?"**

"**Well… Corphish insisted on watching a nature program on the mating rituals of Corphish and Crawdaunts," Kevin replied. "We only got through a few minutes before the others started to complain."**

**Corphish stepped forward. "She was faking it, by the way," he plainly declared.**

**Kevin chuckled, but Jeff merely sighed. "Thanks for that, Corphish…"**

**Kevin looked at the landscape around them and then back to Jeff. "Hey, this would be the perfect place to let the jolly grey giants out… I mean… unless you think Atlas will go berserk again."**

**Jeff's green eyes widened. "Crap! I completely forgot about Atlas!" he thought to himself. "I didn't even give him that paralyze heal for his wound yet!" He frantically grabbed the pokeball and threw it to the ground. After a blinding flash of light, a giant stone serpent towered over the group, looking around in confusion. The morning air touched his scar, causing Atlas to cringe and double over.**

"**Atlas!" Jeff ran over towards the quivering, writhing pokemon, but he made sure to keep his distance for fear of what happened last time.**

**Atlas looked out of the corner of his scrunched up eye towards Jeff. "Jeff... Stay away… I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in control…" he growled; heavy strain was in his voice.**

**Jeff slowly approached, still very nervous. The others looked on warily, not daring to step any closer. He put his hand out in good will, as if approaching a wild pokemon who was distrustful of him. "Just relax, Atlas… put your head down and I'm going to apply something to your gash… It should take away the pain."**

**Atlas remained still- sceptical of the foreign substance Jeff was holding. The more he waited, the more pain Jeff could see in his eyes. "Atlas… Please… I want to help you."**

**The Onix closed his eyes. Through the pain that clouded his mind, he remembered Jeff placing his trust in him when they first met. He remembered Jeff sticking up for him in Dewford, which got him arrested. And he remembered how Jeff kept him even after how he had acted on the beach of Slateport. He also knew that Jeff had no idea what his true intentions were in Dewford. **

**Atlas tried to keep himself composed as he lowered his head towards Jeff. He arched his rocky spine and gently placed his chin on the grass in front of the human. Jeff slowly stepped forwards, approaching his head and raising the spray bottle of paralyze heal. "Now… I don't know how this is going to feel. So if you feel pain, just try to relax and think of something nice back home, okay, Atlas?"**

**Jeff neared his hand towards his face and Atlas closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. The human held the trigger of the bottle and the yellow liquid shot out in mist-form into the deep gash. Atlas' closed eyes shut tighter and he let out a sharp grunt, but Jeff's advice seemed to be paying off. He remained still; Atlas thought about his cave, with all sorts of different pokemon living happily in it, not just members of his species.**

"**Sorry… Nurse Joy said that it should start to take effect in thirty or so seconds."**

**He opened his eyes and a smile crawled upon his face. "…Thank you, Jeff…" Atlas said graciously.**

**They were suddenly interrupted by another bright flash of light. The two looked over to see Prometheus appear from the dimming flare. He quickly wrenched his head around in disorientation. "Wh- Where am I?! What happened?!"**

**The world around him spun and all he could make out was a blur. He attempted to shake off the distorted vision and blink his eyes into focus. The first thing that was vaguely clear was a blue shirt beneath a head of blonde hair. His eyes focused on Kevin.**

"**You… I remember you!" he exclaimed, anger rising in his voice. He leaned forwards. "What did you do to me?! Where am I?! Where's Atlas?!" His bold, threatening demeanour led him to have the tip of his snout millimetres away from Kevin's eyes. Kevin nervously grinned and stepped back, but imposing Prometheus was more than ready lock horns with the small human, so he moved his face to the same position as before until he got his answers. Needless to say, Ace was paralyzed with fear. Blitz stepped forwards and readied his scythes, just in case.**

"**Are you going to tell me, runt? Or am I going to have to harm you?"**

**A voice rang out to their side. "Prometheus, you and I both know that you couldn't hurt a fly, no matter how much you threaten it."**

**Prometheus craned his head to his right and saw Atlas, now standing upright beside Jeff. Atlas had a large grin on his face.**

"**Atlas!" he joyously yelled, slithering over to him. They rammed their heads together in a form of good-humoured greeting between friends. This action resulted in a gritty echo that one would expect from two boulders colliding at high speeds. "Hahah! You're okay! …And forget that load of nonsense that you said about me not being able to hurt a fly, I could have eaten that human up in a second," he said, hoping to keep face.**

**Atlas chuckled. "Whatever you say, Prometheus."**

**Prometheus turned around, eying the others. "Who are they… especially that human with the yellow fur on his head?" **

"**He is the one who saved you from the human police. Perhaps you owe him a thanks?" Atlas said with a sly smile. "And try offering the end of your tail and then lightly shake it."**

"**Why?" Prometheus asked in confusion.**

"**From what I've seen, shaking limbs seems to be the universal gesture of good-will. I've seen both humans and pokemon doing it. Well, go along, Prometheus; show the good-will of all Onixes everywhere," he goaded with a grin.**

**Prometheus gave him a half-serious sneer, but submissively nodded. "You know, I'm usually the one in your hide in this situation- being the moral compass," he quietly said.**

**Atlas let out a short laugh before seriousness returned to his face. "Hah… I suppose you're right," he replied, glancing down at Jeff.**

**The Onix slithered over to Kevin and the others, all of which were still slightly wary. "I… apologize for being so brash… but know not to cross me, little one… understood?" he said, curling around and extending the end of his rocky tail towards Kevin.**

**Kevin grinned at his attitude and contently shook his tail. Prometheus performed Atlas' suggested tail-shaking procedure in what he considered 'lightly', but it was not technically so. Kevin was sent flying back several meters by the force of the gesture.**

"**…Oops. Too powerful?" Prometheus asked, looking back at Atlas, slightly nervously.**

**Kevin got to his feet and chuckled. "I like your style, Prometheus. My name's Kevin."**

**Prometheus nodded. "It is nice to meet you, Kevin."**

**A certain slightly irritated Scyther stepped forwards, in front of Kevin, and pointed his right scythe towards Prometheus. "I advise you be more gentle around Kevin."**

**Prometheus let out a hearty chuckle of mockery. "HAHAH. You 'advise me', do you? …And what if I don't?"**

**Blitz stepped forwards again and narrowed his eyes. Prometheus followed suit and he locked his blue eyes with the mantis' hazel ones. Both pairs glistened in the morning light, adding to their already sharp colours.**

**Atlas cleared his throat. "Prometheus? Can I have a word with you? I should probably tell you how things work."**

**The Scyther shot him one last angry glance before turning around. Prometheus grinned and slithered over to Atlas. Blitz put his scythe on Kevin's shoulder, who was dusting himself off. "Are you okay, Kevin?"**

"**I'm more than okay! We have an awesome new pokemon to travel with!" Kevin said, ecstatically.**

**Blitz turned and looked over to Prometheus momentarily. "He seems pretty hostile… Are you sure that you can trust him?"**

"**You trust the Scyther, don't you, Kevin?" Jeff muttered as he passed them to reach Treecko, Corphish, and Daedalus.**

**Blitz cringed and looked at the ground, hurt by his words. Kevin looked at Blitz and then turned his head to look at Jeff, unsure of how he should respond.**

"**Uhh… Come on, guys," he said to Blitz and Ace. "Let's go and get some water refills from that lake." He nodded to the pond ahead of them, shaded by trees that seemed to form a wall around the water. Kevin picked up Ace and began walking, followed by a sombre Blitz. As they left, Jeff sat down and crossed his legs.**

**Corphish leapt up onto his left leg and looked up at him. "Gee, Jeff; you're becoming as callous as Dae!"**

"**Are not!" both Jeff and Daedalus snapped. They both glanced at each other and immediately jerked their heads away.**

**Corphish grinned cheekily. "You two are either a match made in heaven or a match made in hell." The crustacean pokemon glanced over to Atlas and Prometheus, who were a deal of metres away from them. "What stopped Atlas from hulking out on us?"**

"**Oh, Nurse Joy gave me some paralyze heal in Slateport. I just sprayed some of that on his cut."**

"**You mean the gash that could double as two champagne bowls?"**

"…**Yes."**

**A brief silence followed, in which the chirping of birds and bugs could be clearly heard. Corphish folded his claws and seemed to fall into a deep state of thought. **

"**… Guys?"**

**Jeff and Daedalus looked at him with great interest, Treecko merely out of the corner of his eye.**

**Corphish let out a Zen-like breath and was about to speak. "…Do you think that the monster in Lost is really Darkrai?"**

**They were both taken off-guard with the question, leaving shell-shocked expressions on their faces.**

"…**Uhhh…"**

"**Is TV all that you think about, Corp?!" Daedalus asked, being the first to snap out of bewilderment.**

"**It's a gift, really," Corphish replied.**

**A voice called out from behind them. "You mean like the Trojan horse was a gift?" Kevin approached them with his grin, Ace, and an armful of canteens.**

**A chill coursed through Jeff's spine when he heard the low humming of Blitz's wings. The mantis landed somewhat close to him, between Kevin and himself, which put the teen on edge. Corphish glanced at the sky behind Kevin and noticed a puffy gray cloud.**

"**Is that another thunder cloud?" he asked, pointing at it with his claw.**

**Blitz abruptly and slightly worriedly spun around to look for himself. As he turned the dull end of his arm missed Jeff's head by about a hair, who hastily recoiled and stood up in fright.**

**The Scyther turned back to see Jeff cagily staring at him, seeming ready to fight-or-flight at any moment. Blitz realized his blunder and opened his mouth to attempt to explain himself. Instead he merely snarled in frustration at the whole situation, causing Jeff to step back. Blitz clenched his teeth and stormed towards his pokeball which lay beside Kevin's bag on the ground. He raised his right foot and unleashed a portion of his frustration, driving it into the center button which enveloped him in light before any physical damage could be done to the ball.**

**Kevin scratched the back of his head in worry and discomfort. "He must be having a bad day or something…"**

**Corphish looked back to the spot in the sky. "So is it a rain cloud?"**

"**Nope," Treecko aloofly replied from the group.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**…I can tell."**

**Kevin whipped out his pokedex from his back pocket and scanned Treecko with it. "He's right; something about his tail."**

"**You wouldn't need your pokedex to know that if you listened in Professor Birch's class," said Jeff, who was beginning to relax after the encounter with Blitz.**

"**We can't all be experts on Treeckos…" Kevin responded.**

**Atlas had finished filling in Prometheus with how the world seemed to work outside of the cave and they both slithered over to the group.**

**Kevin glanced up at his Onix and smiled. "Are you all up to date now, Pro?"**

"**Metheus," he corrected. "And I believe… What is that?" the rock type asked, motioning with his head down the dirt road that led back to Mauville.**

**Everyone turned around to see what Prometheus was referring to. A white and blue MCPD police cruiser was zooming down the dirt road towards them. Kevin froze. The car slowly pulled to a stop about fifteen metres in front of them.**

"**Crap! Blane ratted us out! They know we stole all that stuff from the hotel room!" Kevin sputtered in fear.**

"**What?! 'Stole'?! 'WE'?!" Jeff shouted, his stomach wrenching around in worry. "I'm not going back to jail again, you idiot! What if they know about Atlas!?"**

**Kevin looked around frantically. "Prometheus! Quick! Open your mouth!"**

**Prometheus looked sceptically over to Atlas, who tilted his head in an equivalent to a worried shrug. The Onix bent down towards Kevin and opened his mouth. The worried teen snatched up both his and Jeff's bag. "Don't swallow anything!" With that, he threw both bags into Prometheus' mouth under his tongue. **

**The window on the driver's side door rolled down. As soon as it couldn't be rolled down anymore, an orange blur lunged out of the window and began running towards them. "Oh crap! A Growlithe!" Jeff said, preparing to brace himself. He remembered being tackled by one the last time that they were through this and none of it was at all pleasant. **

**The orange dog started running towards Jeff, in particular. He cringed and awaited being winded and the smell of dog breath. The pattering sound of paws came closer. Jeff dreaded the fateful pounce. He waited… and nothing. Jeff opened his eyes and looked down at his feet where the Growlithe was sniffing furiously at Corphish.**

"**Umm… Can I help you?" Corphish asked, feeling uncomfortable and slightly violated.**

**The pup turned its head and barked back at the cruiser. "Over here!"**

**The driver seat door opened and out stepped a young-looking police officer who seemed to have something in hand. Jeff and Kevin stood rigidly as the police officer approached them. He looked down at his Growlithe.**

"**Are you sure?" asked the man.**

**The Growlithe nodded. "Positive, Al. It matches the scent of seafood perfectly!"**

**The officer folded his arms. "Okay, then. Excuse me, guys, I'm Sergeant MacGuffin, can we have a word?"**

**The pokemon watched on as the two humans stepped forwards in defeat.**

"**I believe you guys dropped something." He extended his hand and spread his fingers, revealing a large rock.**

"… **A rock?!" Jeff and Kevin both sputtered almost simultaneously.**

"**…That would be mine…" Corphish said, sheepishly, fearing the joint wrath of Jeff and Kevin.**

**MacGuffin shook his head. "Oi, it's not just a rock. If you'll look closely you'll see it actually contains a fossil. I was a geology major before I decided to be a police officer."**

**Much to mostly everyone's surprise, from out of the back of the police cruiser emerged Rachel and Blane. They casually walked up to the group.**

"**These are the right people, right?" the officer asked the two newcomers.**

"**Yup, thanks again for the drive," Rachel happily said.**

**Kevin and Jeff were still flabbergasted. The angry blonde-haired teen stepped forwards. "Let me get this straight. The only reason you're here is to give us this fossil?"**

"**Aye. The maid was on the way to clean your room when she saw it lying on the ground. It must have fallen out of your bag. At any rate, I happened to be downstairs when she came down to the front desk about it. I offered to go find you guys and your friends here overheard and said they'd help too," Sgt. MacGuffin explained.**

**They both sighed a breath of relief. "Well, thank you! We wouldn't want to keep you from more important police work, so… Thanks again!" Kevin impatiently insisted, taking the rock.**

"**I sense fear in him…" the Growlithe stated suspiciously.**

"**I'm… uhh… terrified of… shellfish!" he said, trying desperately to cover his tracks.**

**The sergeant paused and eyed Kevin. "…Forget it, mate; let's go get us some breakfast," MacGuffin dismissively said to the Growlithe, who gave Kevin one last look before going with the officer back to the police cruiser.**

**Corphish folded his claws. "Who could possibly be terrified of such a majestic species? …Besides Ace."**

**Kevin relaxed and turned around, picking up the Squirtle. Blane and Rachel walked over to them, Blane slightly irritated. "How come the bill for the hotel was eighty dollars over what it should have been?!"**

**Kevin grinned nervously and quickly walked towards his pokemon. "You'll- uhhh- have to ask Jeff about that! Yo, Prometheus; can we have our bags now?" he inquired, changing the subject and looking up at the Onix.**

**He nodded and spat out both bags to the grass. Jeff and Kevin walked over to their respective bags and Jeff picked it up by the strap but quickly recoiled and dropped it.**

"**Kevin, you idiot! My bag is covered with saliva now thanks to you!" Jeff complained, tapping his soaked bag with his foot.**

"**Oh quit complaining…" was his response.**

**Jeff carefully opened his bag and his eyes widened. He pulled out of the bag what appeared to be a large white tarp.**

"**Shower curtains?! You stole the shower curtains?!" Jeff grilled in disbelief while folding the fabric in his arms. He tossed it aside and continued looking through his bag.**

"**Soaps, coasters, the clock radio, the TV remote, bath salts … You took everything that wasn't bolted down or twice your weight! Who here actually uses bathsalts?!"**

**Corphish raised his claw. "…But Kevin didn't know that when he took them."**

**Kevin shrugged. "What? We paid for the room, so aren't we entitled to everything inside?" he asked with an innocent smile.**

**Blane stepped forwards. "Actually, I'm the one who paid for the room, so…"**

**Deciding it would be best to switch to another topic, Rachel spoke up. "What were you guys doing out here anyways?"**

**Jeff stalled and glanced back to Treecko. "Uhh… Treecko and I were training."**

"**Oh, for your rematch against Wattson?" Blane asked curiously.**

**Jeff grimaced knowing that Blane found out about his loss. "It was Strix…" Rachel apologetically replied.**

**Blane continued on, "If you want any tips…"**

"**No!" Jeff firmly stated. "…We'll be fine, right Treecko?"**

**The grass pokemon gave a nod agreement. The wood gecko proceeded to walk through the grass and jump up to snatch the fossil from Kevin's hand. He carefully inspected it, gave a quick glance to Corphish, and then threw it to Jeff, who fumbled with it before catching it.**

**Jeff looked closely at it. "Corphish, this is yours? Where did you find it?"**

"**Well…" Corphish replied, closing his eyes and crossing his claws in thought. "I found it in that area between that big forest where we met Dae and that big city… Mauville, was it? Then I put it in the back pocket of your bag."**

**Jeff thought carefully, trying to remember. He suddenly remembered that it was in that area where Corphish and Treecko were taken prisoner by Daggerback, that Nidoking.**

"**You mean you took it from Daggerback?"**

**Corphish nodded. "I guess he was too busy getting a bullet seed in the eye to notice," he replied, sending a good-natured wink in Treecko's direction.**

"**What would he be doing with two fossils?" Jeff asked aloud.**

**He then remembered a part of his discussion with Roxanne, the Mauville City gym leader. **

**---------------**

"**The Devon Corporation is a company local to this city that creates many futuristic technologies… one of which includes a fossil reviver. The Nidoking broke into the company late one night, knocked out the guards and stole two ancient pokemon fossils from the lab," Roxanne had said.**

**---------------**

**Jeff's eyes widened. "This is one of the fossils that was stolen from that Devon Corporation!" he exclaimed in shock. Then something else slipped into his mind. "This is the reason why that Nidoking has been following us!"**

"**That and he was on a revenge kick," Corphish added, glancing back at Treecko.**

"**That Seviper that attacked us was working with him too…" Treecko nonchalantly added.**

**Kevin scratched his head. "'Working with him'? They're pokemon for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, very confused.**

"**You should give them more credit, Kev," Jeff told him, folding his arms.**

"**Am I missing something here?" Kevin asked.**

"**I'll tell you later…"**

"**Can you tell me too?" Rachel quickly asked.**

**Jeff nodded and continued inspecting the fossil. He held the dark brown sedimentary rock in his hands. His fingers rubbed along the coarse surface of the stone and stopped when he felt an irregular, smooth bump. Jeff flipped the rock over to inspect the other side where he saw a white shape on the side of the rock. It looked like a white curved cone, very similar to a claw of some sort.**

"**Hmm… I wonder what kind of pokemon this was… Anyway, this is valuable, I should probably keep this for now," Jeff said, wrapping the fossil in the shower curtain to cushion it, before he put it back in his bag.**

"**Yeah, yeah," Kevin impatiently said. "So are you going to keep training or can we go and have your rematch now?"**

**Jeff looked at Treecko, who nodded. "There's not much left we can do, so… Yeah, I guess we're ready." Jeff looked up at Atlas and Prometheus apologetically. "We're going back into the city now… and it's the daytime so there's lots of cars and stuff, sooo… Is it okay if we return you both to your pokeballs?"**

**Atlas glanced to Prometheus, who looked sceptical. "Only if you promise to let us out tonight."**

"**'Let us out'?" Prometheus asked in a whisper. "What are we, slaves? It sounded like you were talking to Kronos, again."**

**Atlas growled. "For lack of a better phrase, okay?" he fiercely whispered back.**

**Jeff nodded. "Of course, guys. No question about it," he reassured them. They nodded in satisfaction, awaiting their return to the small devices. Jeff and Kevin both aimed the pokeballs at the respective Onixes and within seconds, they were sucked into a red beam of light.**

"**Hey, do you think you can catch humans?" Kevin asked, looking at the pokeball in his hand in curiosity.**

"**I think you can, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal," Jeff replied. "Not to mention that I'd kill you if you ever tried it on me…"**

**Kevin grinned. "You saw right through me. Now let's get going, I don't want to miss lunch because of you two," he said, glancing between Jeff and Treecko.**

**Jeff gazed down the road to Mauville. With a quick turn of his head he turned to face Treecko. "Are you ready?"**

**Treecko's eyes narrowed slightly at the question, but a small grin appeared on his face as he turned back to Jeff. "…Are **_**you**_**?"**


	25. Turnabout

Turnabout

The gang walked along the wide sidewalk of Mauville City, feeling diminutive in comparison to the hotels and skyscrapers looming above them. The beating sun was especially bad on that day because the rainfall in the night resulted in an irritating amount of humidity. Luckily for them, they were in the shade of the tall buildings. Ace, who was in Kevin's hands, hid in his shell where it was quite cool. However, no one else had shells that could be seconded as a house. Daedalus insisted on being returned to his pokeball and the only remaining pokemon out were Treecko and Corphish, who was bushed due to the heat.

Corphish panted and was sweating quite a lot. "Are… we there… yet?"

Jeff looked down behind him and raised an eyebrow. "Just two more blocks. You know you can go in your pokeball if you want."

Corphish shook his head and slowly plodded his numerous legs upon the warm tarmac. "Like I'm gonna miss this next gym battle!" he retorted, walking on for a few steps before collapsing to his stomach. He reached out his pincer and clasped the creases in Jeff's right sock. "Drag me, please…" he said, submitting into his own exhaustion. Jeff grinned and walked, dragging the water type with his foot.

"Corphish has a point… It is really hot today," Kevin said while rapidly pulling and pushing below his shirt collar to make a makeshift fan. While doing this, he lightly handed Ace to Rachel, who seemed reluctant to have to carry any more weight than she already possessed.

"You guys live in Hoenn, so aren't you used to this kind of weather?" asked an especially hot and impatient Blane.

"That doesn't mean we can't still complain about it," responded Kevin, smirking before turning the corner. The smirk disappeared as, upon turning the corner, he slammed into a warm wall of flesh. The teen stumbled back and clutched his nose. "Son of a-" he sputtered.

Kevin opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white torso which spanned his entire field of vision. He looked to the sides of the body and saw two large legs and arms branching out of the creature's bulky blue figure. A massive shadow cast down upon Kevin as he stared up in trepidation at the sneering cobalt face beneath two sizable fins that spanned to the back of the creature's skull. The large orange whisker-like gills at the corner of the wide mouth tensed as the pokemon sneered down at him.

"S-s-sorry, buddy," stammered Kevin, backing up and into Jeff.

He heard a mechanized 'ding' from behind him along with a monotone, electronic male voice. "Swampert: The Mud fish pokemon. It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms."

The Swampert seemed almost to smirk at the last sentence and he stepped towards Kevin, raising his mighty arms.

"Cool!" Blane enthusiastically stated, closing his pokedex.

"Not cool!" Kevin worriedly responded, forcefully walking backwards and ploughing Jeff with him.

The Swampert reached out, grasped and held Kevin up by the shoulders. A malicious sneer creeped onto the water type's face, but after a moment, it was replaced by a beaming smile. Within seconds, Kevin felt himself being crushed against the Swampert's underbelly in a massive bear hug.

A gaunt twenty year old walked up to the pokemon's left and kneaded his brown eyebrows- matching his hair- with his fingertips in embarrassment. "Don, quit it!" he playfully scolded the large pokemon. "Don't mind him, he's just happy that he won against Wattson."

"It'd be hard not to win with this guy!" a strained Kevin managed to state from under the high-pressured friendly gesture. "OW OW! You're crushing the bruise I got from Prometheus!" Kevin yelled, shifting in response to the sharp pain in his back.

"Actually, it was a tough battle," the trainer said, folding his arms over his yellow t-shirt. "That Magnezone was skilled."

"Magnezone?" Jeff inquired, curiously.

"Yup… I take it you guys don't know that gym leaders have pokemon of vastly different strengths at their disposal. They can't expect everyone to go to gyms in the same order, now can they? It makes it so that neither the gym leader nor the trainer is at a mark disadvantage. Roxanne in Mauville will be my 6th gym leader to go to… it wouldn't be fair if I challenged her lowest levelled Geodude with Don here, but it wouldn't be fair if she used a Rampardos against some new trainer's Torchic either. Catch my drift?"

They all nodded, with the exception of Kevin, whose legs were starting to fall asleep. Treecko grew tired of waiting and walked between the Swampert and trainer to make his way to the gym, which was now in plain sight. Jeff noticed and quickly followed. "Gotta go! Nice meeting you!" he hastily said, knowing Treecko wouldn't wait for the others.

"Help me!" Kevin pleaded from behind them, but the two kept walking and expected the others to take care of it and be behind them soon enough.

"I bet I could take that Magnezone…" Treecko said, ambling along the sidewalk.

Jeff smirked and placed his hands behind his head as he went along side him. "I don't doubt that you could… but let's just stick to whatever Wattson throws at us."

Upon reaching the recently cleaned, glass front doors of the gym, Treecko stood up onto his hind legs and folded his arms across his red chest.

"You sure you want to keep that twig in your mouth during the battle?" Jeff asked, glancing at his pokemon partner.

Treecko gave an affirmative nod. Jeff grinned and placed his hands of the metal handle but stalled opening it upon hearing numerous footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Rachel, Blane, Corphish, and a rather pissed off Kevin.

"Thanks for the help, you two!" Kevin sarcastically said, giving them each a glare.

Treecko merely glared back with a look that said '[I]Don't try me[/I]…' Jeff, however, replied, "You had it under control."

"I'm so cheering for Wattson now… Actually… No, then I'd never get lunch," Kevin said, grinning and playfully shoving Jeff into the handle so that the door would open. Jeff pushed him back and the group walked up to the front desk of the gym.

"Can we go in?" Jeff asked, glancing over at the metal door to their right.

The guard, who was in the middle of a drink from his morning coffee, gave a slight nod and eyed the door. Jeff quickly complied and trudged over to it. He was apprehensive about going back in after his humiliating 'defeat' yesterday. However, it wasn't technically a defeat in everyone's eyes. Jeff glanced at Treecko, took a deep breath, and opened the steel door.

Jeff and Treecko walked forwards onto the simple, obstacle-lacking gym arena. The others went around it and climbed onto the bleachers on the left side.

While departing, Corphish made a point to ask something of Treecko. "Treeck! At some point during the battle, can you say 'It's tail time'?!"

Treecko gave his friend an utterly perplexed look before continuing to the edge of the field. Much to Jeff's mixture of relief and embarrassment, Wattson was already standing on the other side of the field.

"OH HOH! I expected you two back earlier," the gym leader said, is voice echoing about the walls of the empty gym, as he grinned and placed his hands on his yellow and brown aloha t-shirt which sat above a pair of brown shorts. "I guess you two took my advice after all. Are you ready to see how much it has paid off?"

Both pokemon and trainer nodded. Jeff did so with awkward shame. They traipsed across the flat dirt floor to meet Wattson in the middle. The jolly gym leader confidently marched forwards and walked up to the two with a large grin on his face. Wattson stopped in front of them and placed his broad hands on his hips.

"Okay, lads… The rules for rematches are a little different in this gym. People in your case get a handicap," Wattson said, slinging around his grey backpack and shuffling through it.

"A handicap?" Jeff asked sceptically. "Uhhh… okay; that sounds fine." Jeff wasn't sure about the idea of being given an advantage over Wattson. It didn't seem right to him, but he wasn't going to argue and it seemed like a good idea.

"Jeff… I don't need a handicap to beat this guy," Treecko fractiously whispered to the human situated next to him.

"I know that… but we should take any advantage we can get," Jeff whispered back.

The wood gecko folded his arms and sneered. Jeff honestly couldn't tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing. Wattson took something out of his backpack- a long white cloth, carrying the aroma of one of those airline 'moist towelletes', that he tossed down to Treecko, who caught it and looked at it curiously.

Jeff stared at it blankly. "Is this a joke? Is that for surrendering or something?" he questioned with a hint of irritation hanging on his words.

Wattson chuckled. "Hahah! No no… That's your handicap!"

Jeff and Treecko looked uncomprehendingly at each other. "Uhhh… I don't follow you, Sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'… And it's a blindfold for the Treecko," he explained.

Jeff's eyes darted from the blindfold and Treecko to Wattson. "Wait! I thought you said we were getting a handicap!"

Wattson nodded and crossed his arms. "Aye… he has to wear that blindfold for the battle. What did you think a 'handicap' meant?"

Jeff recoiled in terror from the statement. He quickly looked down at Treecko, who seemed somewhat peeved, but he felt that a small part of the gecko was inviting the challenge. Wattson looked at Jeff and let out a merry chuckle.

"Hah hah! Well, Jeff, you seem shocked… No pun intended…" Needless to say that, a moment after, Wattson burst into thunderous bellows of laughter, threatening to rival the roar of an Onix.

Jeff impatiently held his objections until Wattson was good and done. "…How do you expect Treecko to battle if he can't see his hands in front of him?!" Jeff quickly demurred.

"Well, that's your job, trainer. To prove to me that you two trust and can work together, you have to guide his actions and call out positions and whatnot. It shows your job as a trainer and the trust that [I]should[/I] exist between you two." Wattson gave them a brief moment to take in what he said before continuing. "You could hypothetically keep losing and retrying at this gym. You could lose eight times and get lucky on the ninth time, but that doesn't show that you've learned anything as a trainer, it just shows that you've gotten lucky. Like I've said before, gyms are here for a reason… They're to gauge your abilities and bond with your pokemon. It would be unfair to give you a badge for a lucky blow that won you the battle after the 9th rematch. No one gets the Dynamo Badge unless I've seen they deserve it, and I know that most of my fellow gym leaders feel the same way.

Jeff stalled, feeling quite insulted and misunderstood, although part of him found truth in Wattson's words. "…We've been through a lo-"

"Whatever turmoil has happened between the two of you lads, if any, it's your own faults and it's irrelevant to the task you face right now. So you both should suck it up and save it for off of the battleground," Wattson harshly scolded.

Jeff was taken aback; Treecko was not. While being frustrated that he needed Jeff's directions, he smirked and stared up at a somewhat pouty Jeff, who felt like all the gym leaders were ganging up on him. "You heard him… Let's show this guy."

Jeff managed to crack a grin as a result of Treecko's confidence despite the situation. "Got it… Can we have a few minutes, Wattson? ...Y'know, for war room discussion."

Wattson chuckled. "Aye, tell me when you're ready."

Jeff turned on his heel and began to walk back towards his side of the battleground, Treecko walked beside him, looking down at the blindfold in his hands.

"Okay… How are we going to make it so that you know where you're going?" Jeff asked with rising apprehension in his voice. Treecko put his hand to his hip and glanced off in thought. "Hmm… Hey, Treecko! You seem pretty survival savvy, with all that first aid stuff you've given me and the like…"

Treecko folded his arms, wondering what he could be getting at.

"Well… can you read a clock?"

The wood gecko raised an eyebrow, having been clearly lost by Jeff's question.

"Like, 12:00 is forwards, 6:00 is behind, and so on…"

Treecko nodded in comprehension, but shook his head. "We don't use clocks in the forest…" Jeff folded his arms and pursed his lips. "Do you know azimuths?" Treecko asked, not entirely expecting him to. Jeff scratched the back of his head in confusion. "…Angles in degrees," he reiterated.

"Uhhh… Only 0, 45, 90, 180, 270, and 360 degrees," he said with an uncomfortable smile.

Treecko sighed. "…That's not good enough. Hmm… tell me you at least know compass bearings. Like north, north-north-east, and so on…"

Jeff nodded, while thinking whether he knew them or not. "Sure."

"[I]Do[/I] you? I don't want to slam into a wall because you don't want to admit you don't know them," he plainly said, folding his arms across his chest.

Jeff adamantly nodded. "Yes. I know them... and range in metres?"

Treecko paused. "How long is that?"

Jeff spread out his arms and created a gap between his hands of roughly a metre.

Treecko nodded. "Oh. We called those 'leaves'."

Jeff tilted his head, curiously, but nodded. "Sounds good, then."

"…Okay. Let's start this."

"Hold on, we don't have a battle plan, yet!" Jeff protested.

"We don't need a plan; battles are best fought based on instinct and reflex," Treecko insisted.

"We do so need a plan! Last time we winged it we were shot clean out of the sky!" Jeff retorted.

Treecko shook his head. "I'm not against tactics, but this isn't the right battle for them. In a fast-paced, spontaneous battle against an electric type… especially where I have to wear this damned blindfold… the last thing I need are unnecessary goals to try to reach. We should just adjust to the sway of the battle during the fight."

Jeff folded his arms too, but indignantly. "I think having a tactic would be our best tactic," he replied in irritation.

"You're wrong."

"No, you're wrong!"

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Kevin, Rachel, Blane, Corphish, and Ace watched in amusement and bemusement as the two argued.

"They are off to a terrific start," Kevin said.

"This is nothing," Corphish assured.

Wattson watched from the other side, mildly annoyed. "AHEM!" He loudly cleared his throat, catching their attention. "…Everything okay? Are you sure you two don't want to come back in a week?"

Jeff's face turned a light shade of red in embarrassment. He remembered his and Treecko's conversation- one of the points being that Jeff was still a rookie to training. He turned to Treecko. "We'll do it your way; I trust you know what you're talking about… but you're going to have to trust me too. That's the only way we're going to win."

Treecko nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "And let's hope we'll never have to do this again."

Jeff grinned and looked up to Wattson. "Thanks, we're ready!"

The gym leader smirked, as well, as the two stepped forwards on the battlefield. Jeff knelt down and put the blindfold on Treecko as instructed. "Okay, let's try this… North about four metres."

Treecko nodded and carefully stepped in a straight line and stopped a few centimetres short of the desired length.

"Nice. Right on the mark."

"Remember, you're going to have to take my position on the field into account when calling out bearings- your south may be my west, if I'm positioned sideways. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll put myself in your scales," Jeff replied, slightly nervous of the upcoming battle. "Wow, this idea of Wattson's really covers all aspects of training," Jeff thought to himself, watching as the gym leader released the green hound onto the arena floor.

The referee took a seat on the sidelines. "The match between Wattson's Electrike and… uhh… Jeff's Treecko may begin," he stated after glancing quickly at his chart.

Jeff let out a shaky, nervous sigh while glancing at his blindfolded pokemon. Treecko put his twig in the corner of his mouth and folded his arms. "Keep calm, Jeff. I'll be fine. Remember, you just have to call out my directions- I'll take care of the rest."

Jeff took a deep breath and nodded. "We can do this, Treecko," Jeff said, more to himself than to Treecko.

Treecko unfolded his arms and stepped forwards another step. "Yeah."

Jeff clenched his fists in anticipation and put weight on his left foot to take pressure off of his still stiff and sprained right one. Wattson beamed and clapped his hands together. "Oh hoh hoh! Let's start this off! Electrike, go ahead and start with Discharge!" he commanded with a shade of jollity donning his voice.

Blue sparks were conducted by the green bristles of the Electrike's on-end fur. The static accumulated and was discharged straight towards Treecko's position on the other side of the field.

"Jump! To the left!" Jeff called out reflexively, watching as the electricity quickly neared Treecko.

Treecko side jumped, but upon landing he sternly reminded Jeff, "Compass bearings, got it?"

Jeff shuffled in his place. "Yeah- got it- sorry. 'West', then…"

Wattson clapped and chuckled. "HAHAH! Interesting tactic! Kudos to you both! …However… I'm afraid it will take more than that… Electrike! Spark 'em!"

Electrike preserved some of the electricity from his previous attack in his conductive fur. The dog began to start charging Treecko at top speed.

"He's comin' in! North north east! About twelve leaves from you!" Jeff called out. Treecko turned to face Electrike exactly. He heard the rapid pattering of his foe's paws becoming louder and louder, indicating his distance. "Treecko! He's about two leaves from you! Do something!"

Treecko ignored his comments and stood his ground, waiting like a crocodile for the perfect time to rise out of the water and grab its prey. He waited until he heard the pattering of the feet cease to strike. It was at this point that he knew that Electrike was lunging at him. Treecko waited a fraction of a second before pivoting around on his heel, swinging his large tails at full force. "Cko tree CKO!" He felt his tail smack into fur and flesh and heard a sharp yelp. His target flew off to the side of the court.

Treecko stood firmly on the ground and asked Jeff. "Where am I now?"

"Electrike is north to you… you got him pretty good. Uhhh… and… the direction of the field is east northeast. Don't forget about Electrike's static! We have to try to use Bullet Seed or else there's a good chance you'll get paralyzed!"

"'We'? I thought you said you've never used Bullet Seed before," Treecko said, slightly sarcastically, trying to cover the fact that he didn't want to use it.

"I'm serious! You've gotta try to use it!"

"So am I. There's no point. Why would I have suddenly be able to use it from over the span of this morning?" Treecko retorted.

"Just try it! You're not scared, are you?" Jeff goaded.

Treecko turned his head back towards the trainer. Jeff recoiled; even under the blindfold he knew that Treecko's eyes were digging into him. The wood gecko turned back around and opened his mouth.

"Treeeeeee CK-"

As he expected, no seeds escaped his throat. Treecko sneered and clenched his fists.

"Gesundheit!" Wattson merrily called from the other side of the field. "Oh, and hook and Thunder Fang!" he directed his pokemon.

Jeff blushed and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't looking forward to after this battle at all; he knew Treecko would get him for making him do that. Meanwhile, the Electrike had risen and began circling around Treecko to flank his right.

"He's going around you, Treecko!" Jeff warned.

"Where is he right now?!" Treecko quickly asked, hoping this would prompt a hasty answer.

Jeff mentally went over the various bearings in his mind as quick as possible while trying to keep an eye on both Treecko and Electrike at the same time. "Uhh…" He waited for the right moment. "Due east!"

Without a response, Treecko turned around and ran at a forty-five degrees angle. He headed for exactly where Electrike was about to be. Before Electrike could readjust his plan, Treecko went into a very speedy run- a Quick Attack. Electrike tried desperately to halt himself, but that wasn't possible at the speed and orientation he was going. Treecko pivoted the twig to the other side of his mouth, making sure that it wouldn't break on impact.

Treecko rammed his shoulder into the hound's neck and used one of his tails to buckle the Electrike's hind legs. The electric pokemon winced and felt the rear of his body give and succumb to the moving ground beneath. The force from the blow and the fall caused the dog to topple head over heels in the dirt until he rolled to a stop. Treecko skidded to a halt, sending up a small wave of displaced dirt.

"Status report?" he asked Jeff.

"The other end is west to you, and Electrike is north north west to you and about three metres- err, leaves- away. He's hurt but not out… Good job by the-"

Before Jeff could finish his compliment or warn Treecko, Electrike jumped upwards and lunged at Treecko, with sparks jumping about in his glossy fangs. Treecko attempted to react, but was slightly late to the draw. Electrike dug his fangs into Treecko's left shoulder and collar. Treecko let out an agonized, grating snarl as the teeth broke skin and entered his flesh.

"TREECKO!" Jeff yelled, actually walking onto the field to get the Electrike to stop.

"Hey! Behind the white line, buddy!" the referee shouted, outstretching his arm pointing his index finger accusingly at Jeff.

Jeff stopped and sneered, but nodded, walking backwards as quickly as he could. Wattson clapped his hands together and chuckled. "Hah hah! Jeff! You remind me of me when I first started training! Such heart in you! … However, rules are rules… leave the fight to the pokemon," he replied, his tone becoming dead serious.

Jeff ignored him and watched down as Treecko struggled with the Electrike latching onto him and sending voltage into his wound and, subsequently, body. Bent over and on his knees, Treecko was trying hard to shake off both the electricity and Electrike. In a strained action, the reptile managed to move his right arm and gradually grab Electrike's lower snout. He slowly and painfully pushed the lower jaw towards the ground, causing the teeth to slide out of his flesh.

Ignoring the burning of his wounds and the upper set of teeth still embedded in the back of his left shoulder, Treecko used his right hand to reach into Electrike's mouth and close his fist on Electrike's tongue. The hounds' eyes widened as he felt his tongue being grabbed.

Sweat now dampened the blindfold and Treecko was grimacing from the pain, but managed to speak. "…Let go… or you'll never lick your own ass again…"

Electrike slowly nodded and removed his upper fangs from Treecko's shoulder. The wood gecko let go of his tongue and stood up, stepping back a pace. The Electrike spit out blood, closed his mouth and stepped back a pace as well. Treecko wiped his spit-covered hand in the dirt before resuming his fighting stance, despite the pain and the feeling of warm blood leaking out of his wounds. He heard the crackle of electricity and gave a motion with his finger to Jeff, behind him.

"Oh! North! One leaf away!" Jeff said, previously distracted by the amount of blood dripping down Treecko's back from the bite. "He's charging a Thunder attack! Dodge! Ten metres towards my voice!" Jeff yelled, much too desperate to try to think of the compass bearings at that point.

Treecko sensed the urgency in his voice, meaning that Electrike was just about finished charging and preparing to strike. Treecko turned towards Jeff and began running. He felt the warm, prickly pulse of the electricity hitting the ground behind him on his back, but he continued to sprint.

"Say when to stop, Jeff…" he calmly said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Stop!" Jeff quickly shouted, the grass pokemon stopping right in front of him.

"Hit 'em with another Thunder, Trikey!" Wattson shouted to his pokemon, who seemed reluctantly accepting to the spur-of-the-moment nickname.

"TRIIIIKE!" the lightning-spouting hound howled. He sent a massive blue bolt the size of a human towards Treecko.

Jeff's eyes widened and he quickly focused solely on Treecko. "Treecko! East as fast and as far as you can. NOW!"

Treecko vaulted to his right at remarkable speed as the electricity neared him. He ran and felt a few outlying sparks latch onto his tail, but he made it out of the powerful attack pretty much unscathed.

Jeff was another matter.

Treecko had been standing directly in front of Jeff when the attack was launched at him and, unfortunately, electricity is indiscriminate. The spear of static slammed into Jeff and danced about his body.

Jeff let out a strained, gravelly roar as he collapsed to his knees and then his hands and then giving in and writhing in pain on the dirt floor of the arena. The Electrike's eyes widened and he immediately halted his attack. Treecko swiftly turned around towards the direction of the bellow and the referee stepped out onto the field, quickly looking to Wattson.

"Crap! Should we call for a break and some medical aid, sir?!" he asked, glancing over at Jeff.

Wattson let out a hearty laugh. "Hah hah hah! … No no. It's good for the boy…" he explained with a crooked smile.

"…Really?" the ref asked, glancing over to Jeff, who's leg was twitching slightly.

Treecko folded his arms, still chewing habitually on his twig. "Get up, Jeff… or are you too weak to handle a meagre shock?" Treecko asked in a similar goading manner that got him to try his Bullet Seed.

Jeff sneered through his pain and slowly began to move his arms. Still lying down, he propped himself up on his elbow and let out a pained snarl. "Re… sume… battle!"

"Gee, those two are stubborn," Rachel said to Kevin, Blane, and Corphish.

Kevin, who was drumming his fingers on Ace's shell, shrugged. "That and they're idiots," he said with a grin. "You still in on our bet, Blane? The odds are now ten-to-one of Jeff winning. I get forty bucks if he loses!"

Blane nodded. "I think they can pull this off with that kind of determination. Besides, I think Wattson's morale is down since he ran out of electricity-related puns."

"Your funeral…" Kevin chuckled.

Rachel shot Kevin a look. "You're, like, the worst best friend someone could have."

The teen winked. "I do what I can."

Meanwhile, Jeff had managed to bring himself to an incredibly wobbly kneel. "It's just a bit of electricity, boy-o." Wattson snapped his fingers and looked to the referee. "Jerry? I think we can resume now."

"Yessir! The match will resume."

"Electrike! Light up that lizard with a Thunderbolt!" the gym leader commanded while placing his hands on his hips.

The Electrike nodded and fired a smaller, more precise bolt at Treecko.

"Treecko… dodge-" Jeff attempted to gurgle out directions, but was too slow and still recovering from being electrocuted.

Treecko let out a cry as the electricity went through him and he collapsed to one knee.

"Tree-eck-ck-ck!" Jeff inaudibly stammered while hoping to say something coherent.

Treecko grimaced and slowly stood up. Sparks leapt about his skin and Jeff could see some of his muscles trembling involuntary, especially around his still-bleeding bite wound.

"Crap, Are y-you para…lyzed, Treeck?" Jeff asked.

Treecko panted, sneering as he did so. Ignoring the beads of sweat dripping down his face, he simply and forcefully asked, "Tell me… where he is…"

Jeff stalled, worried that his rage and tenacity were taking him over. "Treecko…" he said dismissively.

Treecko looked over to him. Again, even with the blindfold, Jeff immediately felt the look he was given. "I've trusted you all of this time, so trust me… got it? I may be stubborn sometimes, but I'm not an idiot- I won't let my rage take over my common sense."

Jeff nodded and felt a wave of guilt. "… North north east, about sixteen leaves away," he directed, humbly.

Wattson called out first. "Volt Tackle, Electrike!"

The dog pokemon began charging towards Treecko, electricity surrounding him as he ran. The wood gecko quickly turned his head to Jeff. "When I'm about to hit him, count down from three. Don't mess up the timing or else."

Before Jeff could nervously nod in reply, Treecko was off. However, he noticed that the Treecko was much more sluggish than usual, but that couldn't be helped- he was just shocked with countless watts of electricity, after all. Treecko raced towards the static-enveloped pokemon on all fours.

"Three…"

Treecko sprinted faster, hoping that he was given the right instructions. Electrike was at maximum energy potential as he closed towards Treecko.

"Two…"

Treecko's aching and warbling muscles burned, but he continued running. Jeff was fixed on the reptile, tensely wondering his seemingly insane plan.

"ONE…"

Treecko fell. In Jeff's wide eyes he had tripped and was about to roll, prey to the oncoming, Volt Tackle.

However, this wasn't the case.

Treecko slid and manoeuvred on the ground, pivoting on his side while sliding along the light layering of dirt. He swung his large tails around in front of him. Electrike was taken off guard by Treecko's unpredictable tactic, but he couldn't stop, he could only hope that he gave more damage than he received.

Treecko swung his tail with all of his might. He took out Electrike's statically charged front legs and received a nasty shock as he did. The dog pokemon yelped and fell over Treecko crashing into the ground behind the gecko, face first- the electricity around him died. The electrical energy surged through Treecko's tail and he slowly slid to a stop.

Neither moved. Everyone looked on anxiously, especially the referee. There was a deathly silence.

Then… Electrike's leg twitched. The referee raised his arm.

"NO!" Jeff called out, his heart sinking down to his feet.

But then, Treecko pushed his arms against the ground, attempting to get to his knees. The ref lowered his arm and watched. The fight wasn't over yet.

Both Electrike and Treecko moved very sluggishly in an attempt to get to their feet. Treecko was also bipedal, so he managed to slowly stand first. Electrike saw this and frantically attempted to get his legs to allow him to stand. While he did this he began to build up electricity as a defence.

"… Jeff?"

Getting down to the bare essentials, he replied, "East south east. Two metres."

Treecko scowled and began to slowly walk towards Electrike, like an unstoppable killer in a slasher film. Electrike's eyes widened and he built up a greater amount of electricity. Treecko would have none of that.

Jeff called over and with a serious tone, declared, "You're there…"

The wood gecko loomed over his opponent for a second, before winding up his tail. Without so much as a 'cko', he swung is tail around and slammed it into Electrike. Sparks erupted in a small firework upon impact. The electric pokemon flew to the side, skidded, and tumbled in the dirt at the center of the field until coming to a stop, with a few rogue sparks still jumping off of his fur.

The referee carefully inspected the unconscious Electrike from the side before nodding. "Electrike is unable to battle. Treecko and Jeff are the winners!"

There was silence.

Jeff looked across the field to Wattson, who was silently staring at him. Still no words were said; Jeff was starting to worry that Wattson was going to take out a pair of pistols and start firing at him. He looked like he was burning a hole through Jeff's head.

However, a wide, beaming smile came onto Wattson's face and he started feverishly clapping his hands together in a joyous fashion while laughing. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! WELL DONE, BOYO!" Wattson bellowed, chortling with amusement.

Jeff still remained silent. He had won. He really didn't know what to say- certainly not in response to Wattson's behaviour.

Treecko winced and slowly walked towards the middle of the field. Jeff also lumbered to the center to meet Wattson, who was grinning madly. He could hear Kevin swearing about losing his bet. The middle aged gym leader took something out of his pocket and folded his arms.

"Impressive, lads! I didn't think you two could pull it off!" Wattson exclaimed. He outstretched his hand and revealed in it a golden badge shaped like a shaped like a coiled wire with a pole going through it diagonally. "There is one more condition before I give you this though…"

Jeff froze- he was tired of Wattson's outside-the-box techniques.

"You have to promise that you two'll fight each next gym battle like the one you just fought," he explained.

"…You mean… W-with a blindfold?" Jeff asked nervously.

Wattson chuckled. "No no! With you and your pokemon… specifically that Treecko… working as a team and cooperating… It's never too late to bond with your pokemon."

Jeff turned his eyes down at a very serious Treecko. It worried him, thinking that that bird had flown. "Cko." The wood gecko threw his blindfold to the ground and let out a grunt. Jeff wasn't sure if it was a grunt of pain or indignance, but either one was enough to make Jeff want to hurry this up.

"Yeah- yeah, okay. We'll do it," Jeff quickly said, taking the badge. "Thanks."

Wattson gave him a stern stare. "… You'd better… HAH HAH! Good luck to you, boyos!" the gym leader said giving him a hard slap on the back which caused Jeff to stumble a bit.

"Ack! Uhh, th-thanks, Wattson," he answered. Jeff looked down at the badge in his hand. His victory finally began to sink in as he realized the obstacles he had to come over to win this. A beaming smile crept onto his face and he looked down at Treecko. "… WE DID IT!" Jeff yelled with a victorious laugh. He bent down, picked up the Treecko and hugged him in merriment.

They both initially winced as they electrocuted each other on the impact of their flesh colliding, but Jeff ignored it. Treecko, however, struggled exasperatedly to get out of the hug.

"Jeff! Quit it! I hate frigging hugs!" he complained, squirming violently.

Jeff simply chuckled and let go, quite proud of their achievement. His smile disappeared when he saw blood staining his own shirt. He looked down and realized that Treecko's wounds were still bleeding and he realized that they should leave now.

"Thanks again, Wattson." Jeff had a reluctant Treecko to saddle up on his shoulder so that he wouldn't waste any more energy. The teen ran to the bottom of the bleachers to meet his friends.

"Nice job, Jeff!" Rachel congratulated.

"Yeah, thanks for winning, Jeff!" Blane added, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"You owe me forty dollars, Jeff," Kevin said crossly.

Corphish jumped from the stand onto Jeff's back, causing him to wince from the hard and jagged exoskeleton hitting him. "Way to get electrocuted, you two!" Corphish then noticed Treecko's blood dripping off his front and back- staining Jeff's white shirt. "…Eww… Oh, and Treeck? What's with you and that Bullet Seed attack?"

Treecko heard the comment and winced. The reptile pretended he didn't hear and he continued gazing forwards, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"Why is everyone ignoring me today?" Corphish asked, downtrodden.

Jeff grinned and reached back to pat Corphish's back. "I'm not ignorin' ya. Everyone's just tired from getting electrocuted… I'm feeling kinda tired right now." He yawned.

Corphish held tightly to the scruff of the yawning Jeff's shirt and looked forwards. "Hmm… should I tell Jeff about the closed door he's about to walk into?" he thought to himself.

Moments later Corphish heard and felt a bump as his steed collided with the metal.

"Owwww…"

A big smile appeared on the water type's face. "I'm happy I didn't."

-------------------------------------------------

Jeff huffily rubbed his nose as he sat in the waiting room of the Mauville pokemon center. Blane and Rachel sat on one white couch and Kevin, Jeff, Corphish and Treecko sat on the other. Of course, Kevin had made fun of him the entire way there about him walking into the door. Jeff could have beaten Arceus and Kevin would still be able to find something to undermine him with. Right now, the pokemon center was backed up in terms of patients, so there were about six other trainers and their pokemon idly waiting around the lobby.

Jeff inspected his friends: Rachel and Blane were eagerly talking with each other about some topic he couldn't quite make out, Kevin and Corphish were exchanging their opinions on some of the many TV programs that they had gotten up relatively early to watch, and Treecko sat on top of the spine of the white leather couch- the reptile was staring off into nothing.

Jeff was frankly surprised- of course he didn't expect any boasting or anything in the way of celebration from Treecko, but he expected at least a half-grin at the time he was announced the winner, especially given the circumstances of the match. He really wondered what was on his mind, but he knew he'd never find out.

The teen looked at the slip in his hand. It read: "Forty-two." Jeff looked up at the 'we are now serving…' ticket counter above the front desk. To his dismay, it was only at thirty-eight. His eyes trailed over from the white desk across the room over to his left, where he saw two video phone stations next to another couch. "Maybe I'll see how everyone at home is doing…" he thought to himself, as he felt kind of isolated from the others right then.

Jeff stood up and walked over the freshly cleaned white tiles and over to the machines. The video phones looked strikingly like ATM machines, except the screen was more inclined for easier sight access. His finger pushed on the green 'On' button and the screen lit up, awaiting the phone number. He quickly typed on the number pad and hit the blue call button right next to the 'on' button.

Jeff waited somewhat impatiently as the phone rang. Suddenly, the blue screen switched to a new screen and Jeff made out a familiar brown, humanoid body reluctantly holding up a sign which read: "[I]Growell Residence- Please leave a message with the pokemon[/I]."

The pokemon looked over the sign and into the screen and his eyes widened. "JEFF!" he immediately threw the sign to the side and stepped forwards,

Jeff smiled. "Tyr- err- Hitmonlee!" he replied, just as happily.

"Ugh! I wish I could tackle people over the phone… How've you been?! You better have been doing a lot of fighting for me!" Hitmonlee excitedly asked.

"Yup! I just got my third badge!" Jeff said happily, holding up the Dynamo Badge to the screen.

"Took ya long enough!" Hitmonlee joked. "I bet I would have been able to get it the day after you left, if I was a human… Who's with you anyways? Any new friends?"

Jeff chuckled. "Right, dream on. As for new friends well there's Rachel, a nice girl from Johto, and Blane… well… he's some guy from Sinnoh who ended up travelling with us. OH! Kevin's here too!"

"Kevin? Really? Your blonde haired friend from our town who was always over?" Hitmonlee asked.

"Yup. You forgot to mention 'annoying' and 'evil'. Oh, and also I'm friends with a Beedrill named 'Drezdek'."

"Yeah? I hope he's not as sulky as you were," the fighting type continued to tease.

Jeff stalled, knowing that the Beedrill was, moreso- he did lose his best friend after all. "Uhh…"

"Anyways, tell Kevin I said 'Hi.' Now this 'Rachel' girl… do you two have a thing?" Hitmonlee slyly asked.

Jeff's face flushed red. "No! No no! We don't!" he insisted. "I barely know her!"

Jeff knew that Hitmonlee was grinning wildly, despite not having a mouth. He even heard a few suppressed chuckles. The fighting type folded his arms across his brown, toned chest and smiled. "Whatever you say, Jeff."

The teen hoped that the blood would leave his face soon, so he decided to take the pressure off himself. "What about you and Bayleef? Ever get the guts to tell her how you feel about her?"

Hitmonlee's stunned face turned a bright red colour as well. He quickly clenched his fist and imposingly shaked it at the video screen. "WHY YOU- When I next see you, you're dead meat, pal! You hear?!"

Jeff chuckled and gave a dismissive wave. "Not so funny, is it?"

Hitmonlee grunted and averted his eyes. "That wide smile on your face begs to differ… Anyways, you say you just beat a gym? What type?"

"Electric," Jeff answered.

The kicking pokemon nodded. "So… that Corphish and Taillow would be toast against them… that means you used the Onix?" he asked.

"Uhhh…" Jeff stalled, instantly remembering his promise to Hitmonlee when he last saw him. He promised that he wouldn't go and find Treecko. While it was true that he didn't look for Treecko, he came across him through inane circumstances, the end result was still the same. That would be enough to set Hitmonlee off, and he knew that he wouldn't listen to Jeff's explaination. He continued stalling. "…Not exactly?"

"'Druzdork' or whatever the heck that Beedrill's name was, then?"

"…Nnnnnnnno…" Jeff answered, becoming very nervous.

Hitmonlee set his piercing brown eyes on his friend's, knowing that something was up. "…Then who? …Didn't you say that you didn't meet any new pokemon?"

Jeff began getting very nervous. It was only a matter of time now before he found out. "…Uhh… Y-yeah…"

The fighting type stared into him and then his eyes widened. "… YOU DIDN'T!!" he roared in disbelief.

Jeff recoiled in fear. "N-NO! I… I mean… What are you talking about?" he asked, attempting to play dumb.

Just then, he heard Nurse Joy's voice call out from behind him. "Excuse me, Jeff, is it? We're ready to tend to your Treecko's bite wounds…"

Jeff froze in his spot, watching helplessly as Hitmonlee's rage grew exponentially. Just as it looked like the brown humanoid was about to unleash his wrath on him, a green sauropod pokemon shoved Hitmonlee out of the way of the screen and replaced him.

"JEFF!" Bayleef greeted happily.

An overwhelming wave of relief swept over him. "B-Bayleef! How are you?!"

"I'm pretty good! Except Hitmonlee can't cook food at all. Fighting types have no taste in anything!" she joked.

Jeff laughed. "Very true…" He was suddenly very confused. "Wait… Why would Hitmonlee have to cook?"

Bayleef tilted her head slightly. "Oh… Your parents still aren't back yet from their trip in Sinnoh."

"Will you two be okay?" Jeff asked in great concern for them.

The grass type nodded. "Yeah. We'll survive… barely," she joked, giving a look to Hitmonlee off-screen.

A flustered Hitmonlee pushed himself back onto the video phone screen so that his glaring brown eyes were all that took up the screen. "WHY DID YOU GO AND GET THAT DAMN TREECKO BACK?! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I TOLD YOU?! YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! YOU ABSOLUTE KNUCKLEHEAD! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GO AND GET THAT IDIOT REPTILE?! DAMNED MORONS, THE LOT OF YOU! YOU'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! HONESTLY! IDIOT! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO AFTER HIM, BUT NOOOO, YOU HAVE TO GO AND LOOK FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THE ANNOYING LITTLE PEST! YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC, YOU KNOW THAT?! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME FOR ADVICE NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A LITTLE FALLING OUT! ABSOLUTE KNUCKLEHEAD! HONESTLY! I SWEAR, YOU'LL-…"

Bayleef managed to push her way onto the screen as Hitmonlee continued on. "Maybe you should call back later!" she yelled over the shouting. "Bye! Love ya!" She waved her vine and then moved it to turn off the video phone. His screen then went blank.

In the pokemon center there was dead silence. Jeff felt a presence behind him. He didn't need to move his eyes in the slightest to know that everyone in the pokemon center was staring at him. His face flushed redder than a Scizor's metal hide as he turned around to face everybody.

Corphish was the one to try to break the excruciatingly awkward silence. "…Those things should really come with headphones, eh?…"


	26. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

**Mountains flanked the group from both sides while they left bright, energetic Mauville City behind them. They walked in the center of a relatively narrow, grassy valley which was caused by glaciation in the far past. This was evident because of the 'U-shape' the valley was carved like. The mountains weren't overly large, but they were definitely impassible for most creatures. The afternoon sun was already blocked by their presence, so the valley was in shadows except for the tips of the uppermost cliff faces on the right.**

**The shade and the wind tunnel that the valley created were very relaxing to the travellers after that hot, muggy day. Kevin marched forwards leading most of the troupe. Alongside him scuttled Corphish and on his opposite side flew Strix, who was struggling to maintain his slow and steady speed. Behind them were Rachel and Blane, who were talking to each other alongside of Avis and Piplup. Blane was recounting his tale of his travels up to the point they met. Jeff straggled behind everyone else, partially because of the electricity and partially because he was navel-gazing about Hitmonlee and Treecko. The wood gecko was several dozen metres ahead of Kevin and Corphish- always alert for potential trouble ahead. He and Jeff hadn't exchanged any words since the battle had ended and the teenager couldn't help but wonder why. Jeff decided to walk up beside Rachel and Blane.**

"**Nice job with the battle, Jeff," Rachel said, smiling. "I wouldn't have been able to do that."**

"**What was with Treecko's Bullet Seed, though? It didn't look like it worked," Blane remarked.**

**Jeff wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "…Uhh… He just has trouble with it, I guess."**

**Blane pensingly put his fingers to his chin. "Have you two tried training?"**

"**Yes, we've tried training!" Jeff defensively retorted. After he realized that he replied somewhat harshly, he cleared his throat. "Umm… Ever since he learned the attack, it's just been hard to control."**

**Blane glanced down at his own pokedex. "Well… it's not something that Treeckos learn naturally, so maybe that's it. It's no wonder it requires a load of training to work properly."**

**Jeff looked ahead at Treecko, who was attentively scouting ahead. "**_**Hmm… maybe that's why he's acting this way… Maybe…**_**" he thought. "**_**I just don't understand anything about him…**_**"**

**Rachel glanced at Strix with worry, who was conversing with Kevin and Corphish. She looked back at Blane and Jeff. "I'm, uhh, sure you and Treecko will get the hang of it eventually," she assured, half-heartedly.**

**Blane and Piplup eyed Rachel curiously. "Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of… uneasy."**

**Avis adjusted her position on Rachel's shoulder as her trainer turned her head to face Blane. "Oh… Umm, I'm fine. I just get a little worried when I'm not near Strix at all times. He can be really high maintenance and I don't want him to get-"**

**Rachel cut off as soon as she glanced back to Kevin and Corphish. Strix was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk and eyes widened.**

**Avis muttered to herself and kneaded her forehead with her wing. "Oh boy…" The Pidgey flew off Rachel's shoulder as her trainer went into a full run towards Kevin.**

**Rachel stopped behind Kevin, pulled his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. "Where's Strix?!"**

**Kevin sheepishly glanced down at Corphish, who nervously looked back at him. "Uhh… he flew off?"**

**There was a long, tense silence. After a brief moment of shock, Rachel swung her right palm and slapped Kevin across his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me or try to stop him?!" she yelled.**

**Everyone, with the exception of Treecko, looked on in flabbergastment with their jaws hanging slightly askew.**

**Kevin was momentarily stunned. "…OW! What was that for?!" he snapped.**

"**Uhh… Rache?" a bewildered Blane asked. Nobody could comprehend her sudden outburst and change in demeanor. None of them had seen her act so distraught before.**

"**You don't have to slap me to get my attention, you know!" **

**The complaint and joke fell upon deaf ears; Rachel was too concerned with frantically looked around the sky and surrounding area for her pokemon. "Strix?! Strix?! Where are you?!" she called out with obvious desperation in her voice.**

**A still shocked Blane and Jeff glanced at each other before running forwards to try to lend her some aid.**

"**He couldn't have gotten very far; we're in a mountain valley pass, after all," Jeff reassured.**

**Rachel wasn't any more calmed by it. "Ugh, this is all my fault! I should have been watching him closer!" she worriedly exclaimed. She quickly craned her head around every which way in an attempt to spot the missing Zubat.**

"**Maybe he just had to use the bathroom," Blane suggested, giving her an encouraging pat on the back.**

**While flapping her wings to stay airborne, Avis shook her head. "He would have gone out of his way to make that known to me," she said with an exasperated sigh following her words. The Pidgey landed on Rachel's shoulder and rubbed the side of her face against Rachel's, hoping to comfort her since she couldn't verbally. "We'll find him…"**

**Jeff nodded. "Avis is right; right, Kevin?" he asked in forceful tone.**

**Kevin, who was still nursing his bright red cheek, indignantly nodded. "Yeah, fine… I guess."**

**Blane nodded. "We'll send some pokemon to go look for him. Jeff, you have two flying pokemon, don't you?"**

**Jeff's mind immediately flashed to Daedalus and Drezdk. Despite Daedalus being angry with him, he imagined that the Taillow wouldn't object to help look for a missing pokemon. Drezdk was the one that raised concerns in his mind- because first of all, he wasn't sure if his wings were healed enough and second, Jeff was under the assumption that he had never left the general vicinity around his hive, so if he went off alone, he could easily get lost or worse.**

**Jeff took out Daedalus' pokeball and released the pokemon onto the ground. The Taillow appeared in the grass and glanced around. His brown eyes fixed on Jeff and glowered. "So I guess this means you got your third badge?"**

**Jeff evaded the question like it was a pinless grenade. "Strix has gone missing. Could you help us find him… please?"**

**Daedalus didn't need to think twice about giving an affirmative nod. "I'm doing this for him, not you… Just so you know," Daedalus said, with contempt towards the human clutching onto his words.**

**Jeff could feel himself shrinking back as if he was Ace, except he was without the shell that he desired at that point.**

"**What about that Beedrill?" Blane asked curiously. "Two heads are better than one."**

"**Don't **_**you**_** have any flying pokemon?" Jeff retorted, deflecting to Blane the attitude that Daedalus was sending towards him.**

"**Well… yeah, but Nurse Joy said that he shouldn't move around, if possible. He was hurt pretty bad," he replied.**

"**Great training there…" scoffed Jeff, who was now in a foul mood.**

"**It wasn't my fault!" Blane retorted, also becoming angry.**

"**Guys!" Rachel yelled. "Please! Now's not the time." Immediately after saying that, she turned to Kevin. "Which way did he go?!"**

**Kevin stalled and glanced towards the forest ahead of them which was on the base of the cliff on the right side of the valley. He sighed. "The forest… Here's what we're gonna do. Jeff goes with his Beedrill and Treecko, Daedalus goes with Avis, and I'll go with Blitz. Everyone else stays here in case he comes back. Does that sound good to everyone?"**

**The majority of the group nodded in agreement.**

**Daedalus hopped over to Avis, outstretched his blue wing, and placed it on Avis' side (as was the Taillow custom). "I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Daedalus," he said with a smile.**

**Avis inwardly chuckled, but replied, "I'm Avis. It's nice to meet you, Daedalus."**

"**You can call me Dae."**

**The Taillow immediately felt a looming presence behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw… Corphish.**

**The water type had his arms crossed and looked at him sternly. "Aren't you breaking your marriage vows to 'your' precious Peeko, birdbrain?"**

**Daedalus gave him a half confused, half annoyed look. "First of all, what are marriage vows? Second of all, shut up, Corp."**

**Jeff sighed and walked towards Treecko, who was standing with an exasperated expression that said '**_**Remind me again why I'm travelling with these people**_**?'**

"**Okay, Treecko. Are you coming?" Jeff asked with a smile.**

**The silent grass type merely blinked and walked past Jeff. He sat by himself near the edge of where the ones who were remaining were. The teen eyed Treecko, who was glancing up at the clouds while leaning against his tails. The thing that Jeff wasn't surprised at was the fact he couldn't understand why Treecko was doing the things that he did. He merely sighed and began to walk towards the forest alongside Kevin and the two avian pokemon.**

"**Trouble with your Treecko?" a grinning Kevin asked.**

"**He's not **_**my**_** Treecko…" Jeff replied, particularly before Daedalus could comment on Kevin's choice of words.**

"**Okay, then… 'Trouble with **_**that**_** Treecko?'" Kevin's grin grew wider.**

"**None of your business," Jeff annoyedly responded, panning his eyes across the cliff face that flanked their right and that of the forest.**

"**C'mon! I'm your best friend!" Kevin continued, hoping to soften him up.**

**The teen scoffed. "You bet **_**against**_** me in my last gym battle."**

**Kevin sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "About that… Can I borrow forty bucks?"**

**Jeff ignored him and huffily kept walking.**

"**Come on! You and I both know that you're far from being as good a trainer as me, so I'm gonna be the one to give you advice and stuff!" he said.**

**Daedalus and Avis, who were overhearing the conversation, gave each other an apprehensive look. Jeff's head spun around to glare at Kevin. "Oh yeah! You're a **_**great**_** trainer. You have a Squirtle who's afraid of his own shadow and a murderous Scyther who's been hiding in his pokeball since this morning!"**

**Kevin clenched his fists and shouted, "HEY! Back off, pal! That's over the line! You wanna play like that?!"**

**Without allowing Kevin to continue speaking, Avis and Daedalus flew in between the two's faces, blocking them. "Let's focus on finding Strix," insisted Avis.**

**Daedalus slightly nodded and looked ahead at the border of the forest that they approached. The woodland wasn't particularly dense, but it seemed to go along the cliffside for a ways up the route. "Now's a good time to split up, anyways," Daedalus agreed, glancing at Avis and giving a nod for her to follow him. Kevin and Jeff didn't give so much as a look at each other before going in different directions. While taking out Blitz's pokeball, Kevin walked forwards, going parallel to the cliffside which was about a kilometre to his right. Jeff on the other hand started walking at a diagonal angle from Kevin, going into the forest slightly towards where the cliff below the mountains was. **

**Jeff stepped over a couple of roots and plants while taking out a pokeball from his belt. He pointed it at a portion of ground uncluttered by flora and tapped the center lock with his index finger. His eyes narrowed as a result of the white flare that burst from the pokeball upon releasing the pokemon. From the light emerged Drezdk, who warily inspected his surroundings. The last thing that he focused on was Jeff.**

"**Oh… Hello… uhh… Jezz?" he sheepishly asked, embarrassed that he couldn't remember his name.**

**Brushing it off, the human warmly replied, "'Jeff'… How are you, Drez…dek?" He made a conscious effort to try and pronounce the Beedrill's name correctly, but ultimately he failed.**

"**I am… okay…" he said, rather unconvincingly.**

**Jeff felt guilty, especially since Drezdk had been through so much. "I'm really sorry I didn't let you out sooner. I was so focused on getting that badge that I completely forgot. Sorry."**

**Drezdk shook his head. "Do not feel guilty about it. I needed that time to myself. What do you mean by 'getting that badge'?" the Beedrill asked, standing on his two black legs and using his main stinger to keep his equilibrium.**

**Jeff stalled, wondering how to describe it. "Well… humans and pokemon work together in a fight. Traditionally, humans come up with the strategy and the pokemon, who the human relays the strategy to, fights against another pokemon. Humans and pokemon do it all the time all over the world, and badges are basically the things that signify how a human and the pokemon are doing."**

**Fear immediately struck into Drezdk's heart. "Y-you mean fighting? You mean I am supposed to fight another pokemon to the death?!" the Beedrill fearfully sputtered.**

"**No, no!" Jeff hastily assured him. "No, of course not! It's nothing like that. The pokemon just battles until they feel that they can't continue, and if the human thinks that it would be too dangerous for the pokemon to continue, but if the pokemon is too stubborn to admit defeat…" His voice trailed off as an image of Treecko immediately jumped into Jeff's mind. "Well, then the human can recall the pokemon. And of course the pokemon doesn't have to battle if they don't want to."**

**A wave of relief swept over Drezdk. "You are telling the truth, correct?"**

**Jeff replied almost instantly, "Of course! I would never lie about that!"**

**Drezdk was still a bit unsure, so he outstretched his right arm and bent it so that his forestinger was pointed upwards. "If you are promising this, then confirm it."**

**Jeff was very apprehensive. "H-how? And don't you trust me?"**

"**Do not take it personally, please… It is just that I had put my faith in my hive… and after what they did…" He trailed off. "Please, confirm it by locking your right forestinger with mine while they are pointed vertically," he explained, keeping the stinger in question in the same place.**

"**If only I had a 'forestinger'…" Jeff said, examining his arm.**

"**…Right. Just use whatever you call that, then."**

**Jeff nodded and raised his arm vertically to lock it with Drezdk's. "So what is this? Some sort of Beedrillian gesture of promising? It's just kind of like an upside down handshake- not as strange or as painful as I thought it might be," Jeff mused.**

**Drezdk nodded. "Z'yup! Traditionally, I could kill you if you ever broke the promise…" The Beedrill watched as Jeff's face seemed to freeze, and he had to suppress a small chuckle. "…But my killing days are over."**

**Jeff relaxed for the most part, but he couldn't get over that last statement. He was afraid to ask but his curiousity took over. "You mean you-…"**

The Beedrill cringed and turned his head so that he looked off to the side at a tree trunk, averting Jeff's gaze. "I… did not have a choice. I couldn't help myself… I-…" Drezdk now wanted anything but to cease staring at that one slab of bark on the tree trunk. He much preferred going over every crack in the wood a million times to looking up at what he imagined was Jeff's disappointed, accusing face, even for one second. Drezdk shakily sighed. "I do not blame you for thinking me a monster. It's one of the many negative things I could aptly be called."

Drezdk was stunned by the reaction he received- it was nothing that he had ever expected. He felt Jeff's hand placed consolingly on his back above the wings. The bug type was expecting to be chastised, thought of as some horrible creature, or even physically beaten. He was constantly told in his hive how humans never understand the Beedrill's way of life and how the humans thought them as bloodthirsty monsters. Drezdk could never get over the prospect of that stereotype- and after awhile, he even began to start to believe it. He felt very alienated prior to that moment. Drezdk couldn't believe that Jeff wasn't rebuking him in some way. The Beedrill immediately looked at Jeff in confusion.

Trying strenuously to muster up his best speaking ability and a flexible tongue, Jeff tried to the very best of his ability to get his name right. "…Drezd-k… You're the farthest thing from a monster. In fact, you seem like one of the kindest, most decent individuals that I've ever met." He gave a genuine, comforting smile and a pat on the Beedrill's shoulder before retracting his hand.

Drezdk, who was still feeling quite vulnerable, stared blankly at Jeff. Despite the fact that he had killed others before, Jeff still thought he seemed kind- no- the kindest person he had ever met? _**How could that be**_**? Drezdk wondered. This human was nothing like the ones that he was told about by his swarm. If this human was smart enough to know that Drezdk wasn't truly an aggressive killer, than how could Drezdk himself have been so blind to believe that all humans were as unforgiving as the members of his hive said? "**_**He… doesn't think me a monster? …And he says that I might be one of the kindest people he's met? He believes in me and is actually trying to make me feel better?! He even went out of his way to try to get my name right… and he almost did too… I can't believe it…**_**" Drezdk was at a loss for words for a few moments. The slow realization and comprehension of Jeff's words slowly began to form a mixture of appreciation, gratitude, and guilt- but most of all, an overwhelming sense of pure relief. **

**Drezdk stared long and hard up into Jeff's eyes before his own lit up and he gave an uncontrolled chuckle of elation. "Th-… Thank you!…" Drezdk felt that Jeff deserved to understand how happy he had just made him. Since all that he could muster was those two words, he instinctly decided to resort to an action that a Beedrill would do in this situation to show his overpowering admiration. Drezdk stepped towards Jeff, wrapped his forestingers around him, and pulled him into a tight hug.**

**Jeff was stunned for numerous reasons. Had he really had that much effect on the Beedrill? And… Drezdk, a Beedrill, was **_**hugging**_** him?! For a few moments, Jeff didn't know what he should be feeling, but then it began very clear what he was to feel… the same things as Drezdk. After a few speechless seconds of incomprehension, Jeff decided the only thing that he ought to do was kneel down to Drezdk's level and return the hug and all that it stood for. He slowly went down on his knees and placed his arms around the Beedrill, who he had just recently met.**

**He could hear a humming. The dull, yet pleased hum was coming reflexively from Drezdk's fluttering wings. He could feel the contented Beedrill emitting soft vibrations accompanying the humming. It was an automatic response of a Beedrill when feeling strong emotions of happiness. The feeling of the dull vibrations was a strangely relaxing sensation, Jeff had to admit.**

**After several moments of the mutual hug, when it was really starting to sink in, a feeling hit him like a tidal wave- a torrent of warmth flooded through his body. Jeff was initially shocked at this sudden, strange feeling, but he quickly came to relish it. A feeling that, through all of his time of being a trainer, he hadn't felt until now. It was the feeling that one of his pokemon actually cared about him. It was an undying warmth inside of him- Jeff imagined this must be what Charmanders feel like all the time. He felt that this one hug made all the disasters he had went through when trying to be a trainer, almost worth it. Almost…**

"Thank _**you**_**…" he murmured.**

**Drezdk released his amiable hold on Jeff and stepped backwards, also ceasing the movement of his wings. He glanced around the forest before looking back to the human. "Where did all of the other pokemon and humans go?"**

"**Oh… Most are out searching for a Zubat. That's why I'm out here. How are your wings, by the way?"**

"**They are healing… but I don't wish to fly anytime soon… I hope that's not a problem," Drezdk said uncomfortably, glancing back at his lucent wings.**

**Jeff nodded. "I understand."**

**Feeling a bit guilty, the hornet pokemon suggested a different service. "I've got excellent eyesight though… That's why I was put in the team I was in, in the first place," he said, eager to help out.**

**The teen smiled. "So you don't mind helping to look?"**

"**Z'yup! I would like to help."**

**Jeff nodded. "Fantastic! Let's start looking."**

**Drezdk obliged and walked along side him in search of the missing Strix.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kevin trudged through the forest alongside the sizable Scyther, Blitz. The mantis hadn't said a word the entire time after being released. Blitz's wings hummed as he flew a couple feet above the mossy forest floor. Kevin glanced at him, not being entirely sure of what was going on with him.**

"**So… You see Strix anywhere, Blitzy?" Kevin asked, hoping to to get some sort of verbal response from his friend.**

**The Scyther merely shook his head and kept flying. Kevin sneered and walked alongside his friend. After a couple minutes of travelling in silence, he spoke up again. "…You're acting like a big baby, you know that?"**

**Blitz turned to Kevin with a questioning look on his face. "…Excuse me?"**

"**Ever since you stormed into your pokeball for no reason, you haven't said a word and you've been all sulky!"**

**Blitz's response was a volley of slightly hastened wing beats. Kevin sped up to match the Scyther's speed. He forcefully placed his hand on the mantis' shoulder and spun him around. "C'mon, Blitz! Tell me what's up!"**

**The bug pokemon glanced at Kevin, but his eyes quickly strayed away from him and off to the side. "Do you promise to keep it a secret and not make fun of me for it?"**

**Kevin nodded. "I'm already doing that for your other secret, remember, pal?"**

**Blitz grinned slightly and made eye contact with Kevin. "Yes… Thank you… Erm, it is about your friend, 'Jeff', correct?"**

**The teen shifted uncomfortably. "Right… Him." He was aware of how unusually mean Jeff had been to Blitz.**

"**You are aware of how I… almost killed him… correct?" He awaited Kevin's affirmation before continuing. "Well… I wish to apologize sincerely and tell him what happened, but I am beginning to think that he will not listen to a single word that I have to say. I just want him to realize that I did not-…" Blitz cut himself off with an aggravated growl. "It is… frustrating."**

**Kevin chuckled slightly. "Heh, it must be. I've never seen you complain so much."**

**Blitz shot an unsatisfied glare at his friend. "I am not complaining…" he said, placing stern emphasis carefully on each word.**

**The teen grinned but submissively shrugged. "What happened this morning before you locked yourself in your pokeball?"**

**The mantis grimaced, but was willing to answer Kevin's question. "Somebody mentioned a rain cloud and… I panicked. I turned around and almost accidentally hit your friend with my blade. I was ashamed and frustrated. I apologize, Kevin." **

**Kevin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you apologizing to me for? I don't care about Jeff."**

**Blitz's eyes widened in surprise. "Kevin, that sounded very mean."**

**The human grinned a bit. "I bet my awesome voice made it sound pretty cool too," he said, smirking. "Remember who you're talking to here, pal?"**

**The Scyther sighed. "It does not hurt to be nice every once in awhile, you know."**

**Kevin folded his arms and glanced about the forest, still making an effort to look around for Strix. "I don't go out of my way to be mean; I just tell it like it is. If you ask Jeff, he understands that. …That is, if Jeff lets you ask him anything," he said. Kevin turned and saw Blitz cringing and he realized that he hit a sore spot. "…Sorry."**

**Blitz shook his head. "It's okay, Kevin. I'm just happy that you have a bit of a heart in there," he responded, a small smile appearing out of the corner of his mouth. **

**His friend chuckled. "Hah, it's reserved only for my best pals and occasionally cute girls."**

**The Scyther glanced at him. "You mean like Rachel? Is she 'cute'?" he asked.**

**Kevin laughed. "Why? Do you have a crush on her?"**

**Blitz blushed slightly, shuffled in his place and looked away from Kevin. "By 'crush' you mean 'romantic interest'? Please, Kevin, she's a human. I hope I do not offend you, but I would prefer something more of my own species."**

"**Hahah. That's generally a good idea," the teen replied. Kevin thought about it for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.**

**Blitz eyed him in confusion. "What is so amusing?" **

**Kevin was tittering like a hyena, but he managed to quickly stop. "Heh… Nothin', Blitz, nothin'."**

**The Scyther stared at him, but ****looked away to search for any sign of Strix****. "Do you like her? Rachel?"**

**The teen grinned. "She likes me, but then again, who doesn't?"**

**Blitz sighed and shook his head. "I can think of a few…" He slowly flew around some trees; while doing this, he raised his scythe and looked at himself in the reflection of the blade. As he expected, Blitz saw the face of a collected but gloomy Scyther. He sighed and turned his head to see Kevin leering at him. He noticed that his friend's trademark grin was gone. "What is it, Kevin?"**

**Kevin shook his head. "Nothin'…"**

**Blitz studied his face and eyes carefully. He knew that something was up. "…You still think that I want to leave, don't you?"**

**The teen didn't answer him. He just continued tromping through the forest beside the bug pokemon.**

"**…Kevin… I…" Blitz started to explain, but he cut himself off. The Scyther immediately stopped and sniffed the air. "Something smells different…"**

**Kevin looked at him curiously, but his attention was quickly diverted to a thick piece of foliage in front of them. It seemed impenetrable without the use of a hacking tool. ****The reason Kevin was fixated on the bush, however, was because it was shaking violently. ****Blitz raised his shimmering blades in a defensive stance and glared towards the foliage. **

**Suddenly, the plantlife stopped moving. Blitz didn't like this one bit; he adjusted his positioning to be ready to cut anything that might jump out at them in two, in a wing beat. He looked back at Kevin. "You should mo-"**

**Before he could finish, a purple mist burst out from the bush and clouded over them. They didn't have even a second to escape it. "Close your eyes and cover your mouth! Quickly!" Blitz shouted, squinting in an attempt to see without getting the powder in his eyes. Kevin quickly complied and the cloud started to descend upon the two. The purple powder began to settle on their hides. Then it reacted.**

"**ARRCK! Damn it!" sputtered Kevin's muffled voice from under his palms. "What is this stuff?! It burns!"**

**The grimacing Blitz was also feeling the agonizing effects of the fine, violet particles that engulfed their bodies. While the pain he felt all over his body was intense and burning, he had to concentrate on what caused the haze. Blitz let out a strained snarl and looked over his shoulder to Kevin, who was writhing in agony where he stood. "H-Hang in there… It is poison powder. Just keep doing what I said and- URRMPH!"**

**Blitz felt a large, blunt mass slam downwards onto his collar and side of his neck with such great force that he was instantly brought to his knees. The biting mist was still too thick; he couldn't see what hit him or from what direction. He was in enough pain from the powder without having his exoskeleton almost shattered. Blitz had taken some blows in his life and that was a strong one.**

**Kevin was trying desperately to shake off the falling powder, but to no avail. "BL-BLITZ?! Y-You okay?!" he border-line screamed.**

**The Scyther grunted and attempted to damper his pained, heavy breaths. "Per…fectly fine… J-Just do what I said until it all settles. Do you understa-"**

**Blitz felt something strike hard into the side of his face, sending him toppling to his side on the forest floor. The throbbing in his face was a grim companion to the searing pain on the rest of his body. His vision was horribly impaired now that the poison powder has had a chance to enter his eyes. The Scyther knew that he would not be able to win this ambush, though he would still try with all of his might.**

**Or so he thought.**

**Before Blitz could even use his scythe to support himself, he felt a large vine wrap around his neck and yank him closer to the ground. He attempted a gasp for air, but realized there was little untainted air to be had. The mantis struggled to remove the vine, but it was difficult with the appendages that he wielded. He then felt himself being dragged over roots and through a bush. With his last ounce of strength, he called out to his friend. "Hang in there… for one more minute, …Ke-…" And then his consciousness slipped him.**

**An agonized Kevin was walking around in circles aimlessly, calling out to his missing friend. "Blitz! Where are you?! What happened?! Say something!" Every inch of his body was burning, with the exception of his mouth and eyes. He couldn't take it. Kevin removed his hands from his face and darted his eyes around feverishly. The poison powder had almost completely gone with the exception of a few wafts. **

**He looked down at his bare arms and hands and they were coated with the purple substance, which still felt like it was melting him. He managed to ignore the blinding pain just long enough to look around the forest. Blitz was nowhere to be seen. Kevin wanted desperately to call out to him, but he virtually couldn't ignore the pain any longer. He drilled his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a pokeball, fumbling with it in his hands before getting a decent grip on it. He threw it indescrimately into the forest. There wasn't a split second wasted from the time he threw the pokeball to the instant after when he began ripping off his toxin-coated shirt. He ignored the bright light of the pokeball releasing its occupant and threw his shirt to the side before taking off his poison-laced shorts and stripping to just his boxers and shoes.**

**A confused Squirtle emerged from the light and looked at Kevin, who he felt was acting very strangely. "…Squir?"**

**Kevin's head shot in the direction of the water pokemon. "A-Ace! Use water gun on me right now! Get this stuff off!" he plead in pain.**

**Ace stepped back in fear and confusion. He had never seen Kevin this distraught and he was a bit fearful of what the human asked of him. "Sq-squirtle?" he whimpered.**

**Kevin growled, but tried his best to keep his composure. "P-Please, Ace. You gotta do this. For me…" he said, a forced grin appearing on his face.**

**The Squirtle stalled, but eventually nodded and stepped towards him. He took in a deep breath and released a very unimpressive torrent of water at Kevin. Kevin embraced the water and turned at every angle in an attempt to remove the poison. After becoming soaked, he backed out of the Water Gun and gave a nod to Ace before collapsing to his knees in a mixture of pain and exhaustion.**

**Ace gave a deeply concerned gasp and ran over Kevin's side. He looked at his arms and legs and they were bright red, similar to a bad sunburn. The drenched teen forced a second grin of reassurance. "Th-thanks, Ace. You really saved the day," he said, giving the Squirtle a pat on the head, who was smiling with hope and pride from the praise. "Think you can wash my shirt and shorts too?"**

**Ace nodded and began to water down the clothing on the ground. Kevin turned away from the water type and looked out into the forest. "Blitz…" he murmured. "…Damn it!" His fist pounded into the wet ground. Ace initially jumped back, but realized that something was very wrong. He hobbled over to Kevin and hugged him, even though he had no idea what had happened only five minutes ago.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Corphish sat atop a picnic blanket that Blane had rolled out for them. He sat beside Rachel, Blane, and Blane's Piplup. As he munched on a slice of bread, Corphish had his eyes fixed on Treecko, who was sitting in the grass several meters away with his back to them. Piplup, also eating a slice of bread, sat down next to Corphish and glanced over to see what he was looking at.**

**The penguin looked up at Corphish curiously. "What's up?"**

"**Uhh… Thanks a lot! You made me lose count! I was counting how many of his scales were off-green," Corphish replied evasively.**

**Piplup gave him a sceptical look, folding his flippers and tilting his head. "Come on… I'm not an idiot."**

**The crustacean sighed. "Okay… I'm curious as to what's up with him this time."**

"**Maybe he just likes sitting alone and staring off into the sky," the penguin suggested.**

"**He does, but I think there's something else this time. He won the gym battle, so I don't know what it is," Corphish responded.**

**The Piplup shrugged. "Why do you care, anyways?"**

"**What d'ya mean, Happy Feet?" Corphish asked, finding it fully necessary to tag on the nickname. "He and I are the best of pals!"**

**Piplup stared blankly at him before rebutting. "I haven't seen you two say a word to each other."**

"**He's kind of the strong, stubborn, rebellious, and silent type," Corphish said with a half grin.**

**The blue water type shrugged. "If you say so."**

**Blane sat beside a very distraught Rachel, who was still carefully watching the treeline for a sign of the missing bat pokemon. Blane had his hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. "Relax; he'll be okay, Rache. He's a big Zubat and I'm sure Strix can take care of himself… Besides, he's got a whole search party going after him, too," he tried to reassure.**

"**I should be with Avis and the rest of them," she moped.**

**Blane ignored the last comment. "Why would Strix leave anyways?"**

"… **Because of me," Rachel whimpered. She got a confused gaze from Blane. **

"**That's ridiculous. Why would he leave because of you?"**

**She sighed. "He thinks I'm boring and no fun. That's why he's always hanging around Kevin! And Kevin, Jeff and you can understand them, but I can't. Why would he want to be my pokemon?"**

"**Rachel, you're being unreasonable. I don't think that Strix thinks that at all. Besides, there's plenty of reasons why he likes you!" Blane declared.**

"**Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked, challengingly.**

**Blane's cheeks tinted pink slightly as he began to answer. "Well…"**

**Rachel groaned, taking the pause in a negative light. "That's it, I'm going to find Avis," she said, standing up on the blanket and beginning to walk.**

"**H-Hey!" Blane called out. "You didn't even give me a chance to answer!" She ignored him and continued walking. "Wait a second! You can't go into that forest without a pokemon! That's the first thing everyone tells you!"**

"**It's not like **_**you**_** listened, Blaney," Piplup murmured with a sly grin curling on the edges of his beak.**

**Blane gave him a look until Rachel called back to him. "I **_**do**_** have a pokemon! I just need to find her!" she replied, tromping towards the valley forest.**

**Corphish turned to Blane. "You sure know how to bring out the best in females, don't you?"**

**Piplup chuckled mockingly, prompting Blane to give them both a cold stare. "I hope she knows what she's doing…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Jeff trekked alongside Drezdk, who, for the first time in a long time, had a smile on his face. Of course, Jeff couldn't see the smile because of the height difference and the fact that Drezdk's mouth was in the niche under his chin, which made it hard for anyone to see unless the Beedrill was staring straight upwards. Despite the fact he couldn't see the smile, Jeff could sense it was there.**

**They both looked around the canopy line and patches of sky that slipped through with hope of seeing the Zubat.**

"**Jeff? What does a Zubat look like?" Drezdk asked, not having seen a ton of other pokemon when with his swarm.**

**Jeff pulled out his pokedex, flicked it open, and pressed the buttons until he pulled up a Zubat's profile. His finger tapped the picture and showed it to Drezdk, who nodded and didn't bother to question what the strange piece of technology was.**

"**Oh, okay," he said, continuing to walk along.**

**The teen smiled at how accepting Drezdk was, but the smirk quickly turned to confusion when he felt the dull edge of the Beedrill's stinger against his torso.**

"**Stop," Drezdk warned, keeping Jeff still. "I see something."**

**The human stayed perfectly still and darted his eyes around. He saw absolutely nothing. "Are you sure?" The hornet nodded firmly in reply.**

**  
Neither of them moved a muscle. Drezdk kept his eyes fixated on something. After several silent moments, Jeff heard leaves rustling in the forest, several metres away to their left. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.**

"**Wow," Jeff whispered. "You really **_**do**_** have great eyesight."**

**Drezdk was about to thank him, but he cut himself off when he saw a figure. "I see two unknowns," he warned Jeff in a hushed voice. His brief time on his assault squad was coming back to him. "I personally think that we shouldn't enter combat."**

**Jeff nodded and ducked behind a large bush with Drezdk. "Sounds like a good plan," he agreed, remembering that Drezdk's wings were still healing and that his only other pokemon with him, Atlas, couldn't maneouvre well in this forest. They both stayed hidden. Luckily, whatever was moving was going parallel to them, not coming towards them.**

**Jeff slowly readjusted a few leaves which obstructed his view on the bush in front of him. He flinched upon seeing the sun's orange glint reflect off of something and into his eyes. Though the sharp reflection of light wasn't the only reason that he flinched, it was what the light was reflecting off of that really sent chills down his spine.**

**A scythe. A scythe similar to the one that had tried to slice him to ribbons a year prior. It was unmistakably a Scyther. But he noticed something odd about it- it was dragging on the forest floor. Jeff looked more carefully. The whole body was being dragged. He carefully looked at the unconscious Scytherian figure and noticed that a large brown vine with a leaf on the end of it was coiled around the chest, resting under the bug's underarms and pulling it in short bursts before momentarily pausing. It was understandable since pulling a mantis of that stature can't be an easy task.**

**Jeff was unsure what to make of this. He glanced at the Scyther's face, and he saw that the pokemon was about to disappear behind the foliage after whatever the vine belonged to**

**Drezdk was also carefully studying what he could from his concealment. He whispered to the human next to him, who was inspecting the scene, "Jeff, I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the other one in time, but isn't that pokemon who's being dragged-"**

**Upon a good look at his face, Jeff immediately identified the Scyther. There wasn't any way he could forget it. His eyes widened and, not long after, he found himself on his feet yelling in shock. "Blitz?!"**

**The unconscious bug suddenly ceased being pulled. Drezdk cringed at his companion's foolhardy action. He suddenly felt like he was with his best friend Talvoc again, but in this case, that wasn't a good thing. Jeff froze and looked in the direction of the large bush, behind which was the unknown assailant. Drezdk readied his twin forestingers and prepared for the worst.**

**In seconds flat, a blue haze of microspores surged through the bush and was ingested into the two. The reaction was fast-acting. Both Jeff and Drezdk's heads started to feel light-headed and loopy. They started to feel really heavy.**

"**What the-…" Jeff attempted to utter, already nodding off where he stood.**

**Drezdk's crimson eyes were dulling in colour. "Jeff… What's happening… to me?"**

**Before he could get a fraction of an answer, the human was already falling to the ground, hitting his head on a nearby tree trunk as he dropped like a brick. Drezdk lazily turned his head. "Je…eh… fffffzzzzz." **

**The Beedrill trailed off both in speech and in mind. He fell to his knees before slowly toppling to his stomach, unconscious.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Taillow and Pidgey pair flew at a steady pace. They alternated in altitude, occasionally switching back and forth between above and below the forest canopy line, in case Strix was flying at a different height than them.**

"**Why would he fly off suddenly?" Daedalus asked his flying companion.**

**Avis briefly glanced up at him. "Oh, Strix? He probably got distracted by a Beautifly and decided to follow it. I swear most Growlithes have a higher attention span than he does."**

**Daedalus grinned and pictured Corphish. "Are you two friends? You and Strix?"**

**Avis stalled but nodded. "I guess you could say that… but most of the time I feel like his older sibling."**

**The Taillow chuckled a bit. "I kinda know what you mean," he answered, assuming 'sibling' meant 'guardian' or something like that.**

**Avis turned to face him again, after checking around for the Zubat again. "I know you do… You have that leader quality about you…"**

**Daedalus froze in his place and stopped flying, only flapping his wings to keep himself airborne. Avis turned around and looked at him in confusion. He looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.**

"**…Daedalus?"**

**The Taillow looked away from her. "You're wrong. I **_**don't**_** have that 'leader-quality'. Never say that again… please," he said, grimacing slightly.**

**Avis stared at him for a moment, but nodded. "Umm, okay. I'm sorry."**

**Daedalus shook his head. "…Why was that human of yours so worked up earlier?"**

"**Hmm… You mean Rachel, right?" she asked the dark blue swallow, who nodded. "Oh… well… I can't really tell you. It's a secret."**

**Daedalus nodded understandingly, but he was still curious. "I swear on my honour as a Taillow that I won't tell anybody."**

**Avis glanced into Daedalus' eyes. "I can tell that you don't take promises lightly, either."**

"**… You're right," he replied, shocked that she could deduce that just by looking at him. "How did you know?"**

**The brown Pidgey looked back forwards. "I can just tell tell things about some people. Mostly I can't, but when it's somewhat obvious…"**

**Daedalus looked at Avis, intrigued by her and slightly embarrassed that that part of him was so transparent to her. "Hmm… Does that mean you'll tell me?" he said with a sly, almost Kevin-like grin.**

**Avis nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "As long as you promise."**

**Daedalus flapped vigorously with his left wing so that he could stay airborne while placing his right one across his chest to signify his promise. Avis chuckled, still scanning the area for Strix, and nodded again.**

"**Well, it happened a few years ago when she was babysitting her brother…"**

**The Taillow looked at Avis, flabbergasted. "Sorry, but… 'babysitting'? 'Brother'?"**

**The brown bird frowned, trying to think of a way to say it so that Daedalus would understand. "Umm… first, a brother would be like a male hatchmate." When the Daedalus nodded in understanding, Avis continued. "And 'babysitting' is like how a more mature flock member would watch over the nestlings."**

**The swallow nodded again and allowed her to continue. "Well, anyways, she was watching her brother for the first time. She was mostly watching TV though and only half watching him when he fell down the stairs and broke his leg. She panicked and got all upset. Her brother was fine after he was taken to the hospital, but Rachel never really got over it. That's why she's so nervous about being responsible for Strix and I," Avis explained.**

**Daedalus nodded in understanding. "Do you like your human?"**

**Avis nodded. "Of course- even though she can't understand me. She tells me all sorts of stuff and I'm happy to listen, although I sort of wish that I could do the same with her sometimes."**

"**You can tell **_**me**_** stuff in the meanwhile…" Daedalus offered with a warm smile.**

**Avis stared at him and was about to respond, but something caught her eye. "Is that… Kevin?"**

**Daedalus looked down to see Kevin sitting on the ground beside Ace, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something was walking towards the two. **

"**Rachel?" he asked himself out loud.**

**Avis craned her head to see Rachel stomping towards the still half-naked Kevin. The two avian pokemon nodded at each other before flying into a nosedive to go check out what was going on.**

"**You!" Rachel shouted, pointing at Kevin, who was sitting next to a surprised Squirtle. The teen looked, stood up, and turned to face her as she approached. "You **_**say**_** that you're going to look for Strix, but instead I find you sitting around in your underwear doing…" The situation began to sink in. "What the hell **_**are**_** you doing?!"**

**When she looked at him, she expected him to respond with a witty and suggestive innuendo, but instead she got something else. "… I'm waiting for my clothes to dry off…" he said plainly, glancing over to his shirt and pants.**

**Rachel looked around and noticed that Ace was patting the back of Kevin's leg and that Blitz wasn't present. "Kevin… What's going on?"**

**Daedalus and Avis were now flapping in the air next to them. Kevin grimaced and looked at the ground. "Something attacked us… and it took Blitz."**

"**Kevin…" she said apologetically. Then she realized something. "What if it got Strix too?!" She swiped Avis out of midair and started hugging her. "Oh, Avis!" The Pidgey in question cringed momentarily before patting Rachel with her wing.**

**Daedalus flew over to the tree branch where Kevin's clothes were hanging and tossed them to him. "Standing around here feeling sorry for yourselves isn't going to rescue them," he said.**

**Kevin's trademark grin returned to his face. "The bird is right. We should go find them." He turned to Rachel, clothes in hand. "Sorry, sweetheart; I know I have an awesome body, but I'm gonna have to get dressed now."**

"**I have a name, thanks," muttered Daedalus in contempt.**

**Rachel gave a fuming glare and walked past him. Kevin smirked, put on his garments, and scooped up Ace in his arms. "Don't worry, Blitz; I'm comin' for ya, pal," he murmured to himself.**

**Kevin took off after Rachel, with Daedalus and Avis leading the way.**

**--------------------------------------------------  
**

**Darkness… Darkness… Darkness…**

**Sunlight.**

**Its blinding rays pierce into my red eyes. I find myself staring back into the mystical, luminous orb that moves across the blue sky on a daily cycle. Every time that I see it, it soothes me, lulls me into a sense of peace. This time it doesn't work for some reason. The familiar feeling of dread that's pinching at my heart is too strong.**

**All around me are eleven Beedrill, eagerly waiting outside a giant egg-shaped hive which is built around the trunk of a massive tree. I have no idea why I feel the way that I do right now. The fear is all too memorable.**

**Suddenly, I feel a smooth, blunt-sided ivory stinger forcefully grapple my neck and pull me back.**

"**Tal…" I manage to choke out, already knowing who the culprit was.**

**The headlock stops and a familiar Beedrill flies around to my front and looks at me with a brilliant sense of enthusiasm that nobody will ever be able to duplicate. "The one and the only," he replies, giving me a playful whack on the arm with his right forestinger.**

**Talvoc. My best friend. We have been inseperable friends since literally before we can care to remember. When I look at him now, I feel a great sense of forboding, but I can't place my stinger on why.**

"**What's going on?" I ask, looking around.**

"**Wow, you're slow-witted. It's **_**only**_** the battle that's been hyped up for the past **_**hundred**_** sun cycles!" he replies, his happy-go-lucky smile only growing wider. "Wake yourself up, Drez!" he tells me.**

_**Drez**_**…**

'**Drez' is the nickname that Talvoc, and Talvoc alone, calls me. I realize I'm very sentimental with this friendship, but it's very important to me. I have a nagging feeling that I've done something horrible when somebody I loathed called me that.**

**I close my eyes for a brief second.**

**A flash goes through my mind. A chill crawls through my insides.**

**I see myself in the forest, with my right stinger pointed downwards, impaling a fellow Beedrill's head. Not even a hostile, but a Beedrill from my own hive! He has a green band on his stinger, indicating his rank and affiliation as one who kills anybody from my team who tries to retreat or surrender. I can't take my eyes off of his emerald blood that stained the grass and my stinger.**

**My eyes open and I look around with a start. My friend Tal looks at me with confusion. "What's with you, Drezzy?"**

**I cringe as I begin to reply. "Uhh… I… just imagined that I… killed someone."**

**He looks at me and smiles. "Oh? I'm not that surprised."**

**My crimson eyes scan him carefully. "Why do you say that?" I ask.**

"**For one thing, we're in the middle of a battle." Just as he finishes, Tal turns sideways and plunges his stinger into a hostile Beedrill who was charging at him.**

**As if they had been there all along, Beedrills, friend and foe, are flying around, skirmishing with each other. I see a few drop out of the air, but I don't care to follow their chilling descension.**

**Talvoc looks at me more seriously this time. "Come on, Drez… You have to fight… or else you'll die."**

**My insides feel like they have just been given the weight of a boulder. I start trembling and the awareness of my mortality hit me like a stab to the chest. Looking up at Tal, his raising of his main stinger towards me catches my eye. Before I can react, I feel a looming presence coming up behind me.**

"**DREZ! BEHIND YOU!" he yells as he fires off a very precise purple spear from his main stinger. The dart goes through my wing and straight into the head of an enemy behind me who was just about to slay me. The hostile drops and I turn around to face my friend.**

**I stare at him. **

**He stares at me.**

**There's a toxic dart in the dead center of his abdomen. A sense of revelation strikes into me like it had been me who was hit with it.**

**This has happened before.**

"**You were too late again, Drez," he says, not taking his eyes off me. "But don't give up yet…"**

**I can't reply. My eyes find his attacker far above and behind my friend. Without choice, my wings are already buzzing vigorously, bringing me closer and closer to the enemy Beedrill. He fires more poison pins at me. I dodge them and close in on the daunted shooter.**

**Before he can react, I jam my stinger upwards into his skull, killing him instantly. I blink. Instead of the corpse of the hostile Beedrill in front of me, I'm now on the grass, holding Talvoc in my stingers as he grows increasingly still.**

**Tears flood into my eyes. Despite the fact that this has happened before, I still weep uncontrollably, struggling even to make a portion of a brave face for my friend.**

**As I stare at him, more flashes enter my mind. Flashes that I wish weren't real.**

**The same vision I had earlier appears. Driving my stinger into the head of a horrible Beedrill who tried to kill me; who tries to kill any who try to flee because they value their lives over a pointless cause. I remember now that him calling me "Drez" was what drove me over the edge into finishing him off.**

**Another image then appears: myself having to fake a major injury so that I wouldn't be slaughtered upon my cowardly return home. It was me in the process of ripping the base of my lower wings in order to fold them to attach to my upper wings. Shivers crawl down me.**

**The flashes vanish and I find myself facing Talvoc again, who lies in my stingers. I struggle to suppress a sob when I look at him. He looks back at me carefully with forced, reassuring grin.**

**As soon as he opens his mouth, I know what he's going to say. His last words. Words that I will never forget.**

"…**Drez… Run…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------  
**

"**-al!"**

**Drezdk woke up with a violent start. The Beedrill was sprawled across the grass in a small clearing in the forest. He could feel his face wet with an equal mix of sweat and tears. The first thing that he saw upon coming to was an unconscious Jeff lying in the grass beside him.**

**The bug type let out a soft groan and turned his head a little to try and inspect his surroundings. He noticed that they were in a small, secluded grass clearing in the forest, scattered with leaves and undergrowth. Drezdk's eyes immediately darted towards two figures. The first one that entered his field of vision was a blue bat whose purple wingspan was pinned by two relatively large rocks in comparison to the bat's body.**

"_**So that must be the one that Jeff was looking for**_**…" he thought to himself, still somewhat groggy from the sleep powder.**

**Drezdk saw a figure in front of Strix talking to him. He was shocked at the sight of seeing what appeared to be a giant, upside-down bell-shaped bugcatching plant. The plant's eyes were glaring down at the Zubat from directly below its gaping maw. The Beedrill watched as the pokemon began to point angrily with its leaf arms at the unconscious body of Blitz. **

**He was shouting at the Zubat, which caused the large vine behind his head that had a leaf sprouting off the end of it to bob back and forth with each syllable. Drezdk tried to focus on what was being said.**

"**You said that this 'Kevin' would be able to explain why you were doing what you were doing!" the Victreebel yelled at Strix, still pointing over at the Scyther.**

"**No no no! Can't you do anything right?! That's not Kevin!" Strix said, meanwhile using his echolocation to identify the mantis in question.**

**The Victreebel growled and slammed down his vine just inches away from the helpless Zubat's face. "I'm in no mood for your games! I heard him say 'Kevin, I…' just before I attacked him! What better proof than admittance from the person himself?!"**

**The Zubat sighed and craned his neck up to give a look at the angered plant. "Was he, by any chance, with a human?" The Victreebel nodded. "The HUMAN was Kevin!" Strix barked. "Bugs there is just Kevin's friend, genius!"**

"**You're in no position to be talking down to **_**me**_**, brigand. You're lucky I'm even giving you a chance to try to clear up this 'misunderstanding', as you called it. Besides, you should have been more specific when I asked you earlier. And my name's not 'Genius', it's Khasra."**

**Strix attempted to shrug. "Whatever. Can you just move these rocks? I hate not being able to flap my wings! I feel like a fish that can't swim!"**

**The sentient plant stared at him. "Nope. It's my duty to keep you there until someone can prove your story."**

**After a drawn out, overexaggerated groan, Strix turned his attention to Drezdk and the unconscious Jeff. "Why'd you bring them here?"**

"**They saw me dragging the Scyther. I couldn't risk them following me back."**

"**You sure are paranoid, you know that?"**

"**I have to be paranoid to protect it…" he responded after turning his back to the bat, "because it's all I have left." The last part was whispered to himself.**

**Strix's sensitive hearing picked up on the intended soliloque. "Why is it the only thing you have left?"**

**The Victreebel known as Khasri swung around and glared at him, embarrassed that Strix heard him. "None of your business!" **

**The Zubat grinned. "Okay, okay. Sorry. …What do you plan to do with them, Khazzy?"**

**He looked over to the two. "I don't kn-" Khasri cut himself off upon noticing that Drezdk was conscious and watching them. He hopped over to him and peered down at the wary Beedrill. "Ahh. I see that you're awake, bug."**

**Drezdk shuddered, looking up at the imposing creature. "That's right... What do you want from us? We did nothing to you."**

**The flycatcher pokemon chuckled. "It's not what you did, it's what you were going to do."**

"**You mean save that Zubat?" Drezdk asked, slightly confused as to what he meant.**

**Khasri growled. "Don't play dumb with me, bug. You know what I'm talking about. You were all here to destroy the ancestral garden!"**

**The giant hornet sat up slightly. "Excuse me? What garden?" he inquired, not exactly wanting to admit that he didn't know what a garden was.**

"**The garden which is home to our sacred flora. The garden which is my duty to protect." **

"**I see… but Jeff and I were going to destroy no such thing. We just came out here looking for that Zubat."**

"**Liar!" shouted the Victreebel.**

**Strix sighed. "He's telling the truth, plant-butt!"**

"**I truly am," Drezdk added.**

"**Both of you, shut up! I don't care if he's telling the truth! It's my duty!" Khasri bellowed.**

**They both silenced. Drezdk sighed and carefully studied Khasri. "Why do you care so much about this duty?"**

**The Victreebel stalled before answering. "… The others told me it was vital that I stay here and protect the sacred garden while they left to find a new home. They told me they were going to come back for me once they found it."**

**Drezdk kept looking at him. "… And how long ago was this that they left?"**

"**… Longer than I care to remember. I was still a Weepinbell at the time."**

**The Beedrill cringed and felt a sense of understanding and pity. "I'm sorry…"**

**Khasri looked down in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"**

**Drezdk stared at the grass under him. "They're not coming back for you…"**

**The Victreebel seemed to elsewhere for a few moments upon hearing him. "…What?"**

"**The ones who left… I don't think they'll come back to get you."**

"**… What are you talking about, bug?!"**

**Drezdk sat upwards and stared at him. "If they were coming back for you, don't you think that they would have by now?"**

"**It has been a bit long, yes, but they'll be back! Now shut up or I'll shut you up!" he roared.**

"**They were never planning to come back. They just needed someone to stay here. That, or they wanted to get rid of y-" the Beedrill was cut off by vine slamming across his face. Drezdk let out a shaky grunt, but kept his ground.**

"**You're a liar… You're just trying to get inside my head, you pest," he said with a cold, slightly unconfident tone.**

**Drezdk remained standing upwards. He glared into Khasri's eyes. "…You know I'm right. …You just don't want to admit it."**

**The Victreebel remained silent. All he did was glare back into Drezdk's crimson eyes.**

**The hornet pokemon relaxed his muscles and he took a breath and walked up to his foe. "My swarm lied to me too… They lied to all of us. It was to keep us fighting and dying for a selfish, pointless, and wrong cause. I didn't want to believe it either, but that's the way things were."**

"**I said to shut up!" Khasri tackled Drezdk to the ground, winding him in the process.**

**After a several gasps to catch his breath, the bug pokemon persisted. "Listen to me! They're just using you!"**

"**What part of 'shut up' don't you understand, bug?!" he slammed Drezdk into the ground and wrapped his vine around the hornet's neck, beginning to crush his windpipe.**

**Drezdk cringed and struggled to breathe. He felt his vigour begin to be drained from him as well. Khasri was stealing his energy. "Maybe this will silence you, pest!"**

**The Beedrill tried desperately to loosen the vine from his neck without having to resort to violence, but it was proving to be very difficult.**

"**Ple-…ease… Listen to… me!" Drezdk begged. "You know… I'm right… Don't… you?"**

**Khasri said nothing. **

**Drezdk felt his consciousness slipping quicker away. He wasn't sure if he'd make it. **

"**Khas…ri… They're not… coming back for y-… you…" he said, his eyes dulling.**

**His face slowly cringed and he began to loosen his grip on Drezdk's neck. The Beedrill collapsed to the ground and began gasping heavily for air. Drezdk looked up and saw Khasri looking solemnly into the forest.**

"**…You're right, bug…"**

"**My name's Drezdk..."**

"**Drezdk…" he corrected himself. After a long pause filled with heavy thinking, he sighed. "I'm sorry… You're right. Deep down, I always knew that they would never come back. I didn't want to admit it, though."**

**Drezdk nodded and slowly stood himself up, rubbing his own neck. "I know… I know how you feel. I'm sorry I had to force you to understand…"**

**Khasri slowly shook his head. "No… It's best that I realized it… I would have wasted my life if you didn't. All these years I hung onto that garden… I felt like if I did, they might come back… I never thought I'd be telling a bug this... Just leave me alone," the Victreebel said, beginning to hop away.**

**Drezdk stopped him by placing his arm on top of the bug-catcher pokemon's leaf arm. "Khasri… You are not alone… You don't have to act like you are."**

**Khasri stopped and turned slightly. "Thank you, Drezdk… for everything. You're a better friend than any of them were. You and your friends can go."**

**Drezdk smiled and nodded. The Victreebel then began to hop towards the treeline of the small clearing. "Hey! Khasri! Wait! Where are you going? Why don't you come along with us?" Drezdk warmly suggested.**

**A smile appeared out of Khasri's gaping maw. "Thank you… but I need some time to think things over. I just know that wherever I go, it won't be near that blasted garden. You and I will meet up eventually, okay?"**

**The Beedrill nodded and he waved as Khasri disappeared into the foliage. Several moments after, Drezdk kept staring at the same spot where Khasri left, but then he sighed, turned around and walked over to near the still unconscious Jeff and Blitz.**

"**A little help, bug-brain?" Strix called over, still trying to wrench his wings away.**

**Drezdk walked over and carefully removed the rocks with his forestingers, allowing Strix to fly freely.**

"**Nice job, pal! We really owe ya one! I was kinda hoping you two would duke it out though. That woulda been great to watch!" Strix quickly said.**

"**Why were you out here in the first place?" the hornet pokemon asked while lightly poking Jeff to try to wake him.**

**Strix suddenly realized something. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Before Drezdk could even begin to stop him, Strix zoomed into the forest.**

"**Hey! Wait a-"**

**His protest was cut off by another voice. "Drezdk!" a voice chirped. The bug turned and saw a dark blue bird flying towards him. "What happened?!" Daedalus asked, looking at Jeff and Blitz.**

"**It is a long story…"**

"**BLITZ!"**

**The two turned and saw Kevin virtually lunging on top of Blitz. The Scyther stirred and ground. His hazel eyes opened and darted around. "…K-…evin?"**

**The teen let out a relieved laugh and embraced him. "You're okay!"**

**Drezdk looked and also saw Rachel, Avis, and Ace walk into the clearing. Rachel looked around for Strix and was downcast when there was no Zubat to be seen. Avis flew onto Rachel's shoulder and put her wing around the back of her head. "We'll find hi-"**

"**Avis! Rachey!" Strix, while carrying something in his mouth, flew over to the two and ecstatically flew in front of them.**

**Rachel looked up. "… Strix?!"**

**The Zubat smiled and nodded. In his mouth was a rose. He flew closer to her, gesturing that he wanted her to have it.**

"**Th-… That's for me?" she asked in shock.**

**Strix nodded and happily dropped it into her hands. "I even got beat up by a plant picking it!"**

**Rachel didn't understand what he said, but she nevertheless was overwhelmed with happiness. "Oh, Strix! I was so worried! And thank you!" She grabbed him out of the air and hugged him tightly.**

**The Zubat's azure face tinted pink with embarrassment. "Aw, it was nothin'!"**

**Blitz looked over at Strix and grinned softly. He turned his head slowly towards Kevin. "Thank you for coming after me… pal… You are the closest friend I have."**

**The teen was momentarily stunned, but he quickly grinned and patted the bug's shoulder shoulder. "What are best pals for?" Upon seeing his friend wince, he stopped. "Sorry."**

**Blitz managed to smirk and headlock Kevin. "Do not worry about it."**

"**Hahah. Okay, jeez!" he said while laughing, managing to free himself from the headlock.**

**Kevin have Blitz his hand, helped him up and supported him. "Okay, everyone. Let's get Jeff awake and head back to the others so we can get the show on the road." He looked over to the nearby Squirtle with a malicious grin. "Ace… You know what to do…"**


	27. Deserted

**Deserted**

"**Treeeecko… Treeeeeeeeecko… Treeeecko…"**

**Corphish stood on the picnic blanket beside Treecko, who sat leaning against his tails. Corphish continued prodding the back of his green head with his claw, hoping to get the reptile's attention. Treecko opened his eyes and glanced over to Corphish in irritation.**

"**Howdy, pardner," Corphish said with an innocent smile.**

**The wood gecko looked back forwards and closed his eyes.**

"**Come on, Treeck! I just wanna hang out!"**

"**Too bad," he replied, his eyes remaining shut.**

**Corphish frowned and began 'stomping' away from the twig-chewing gecko. "You used to be cool, man!" After pausing to think for a moment, Corphish corrected himself. "Nah, that's wrong. You're always cool, but you're still being a jerk!" The water type walked over to Piplup and sat down.**

**The penguin looked at Corphish and grinned. "You reek of desperation, you know that?"**

**The crustacean shook his head. "That's nothin'; you should see me around girls! You don't know desperate until one of your pick-up lines is 'Hi, you seem capable of mating and I don't want to die alone, so could we be a more perfect match?!'"**

**Piplup chuckled. **

"**You don't understand the joke, do you?"**

"**…Of course I do!"**

**Corphish grinned. "Maybe when you're a Prinplup, there, kiddo."**

"**I'm barely younger than you!"**

**Corphish rolled his eyes and began eating bread crumbs on the blanket from the food earlier.**

"**Hungry?" Piplus asked, watching the Corphish with amusement.**

"**Always."**

**Blane quickly stood up and pointed. "Hey! I see them!" referring to the search party who went searching for Strix after he went missing. **

**Sure enough, the group of three humans walked under Daedalus and Avis, who flew above them. The other pokemon were inside their pokeballs due to the injuries they sustained earlier. Kevin held Ace and Jeff was still complaining about being drenched.**

"**Oh, stop whining, Jeff, or else I'll make Ace soak you again," Kevin good-heartedly threatened.**

"**Do that and I'll get Atlas to give you an Onix-sized hug," Jeff retorted.**

"**Do that and I'll get Blitz to practice his sword-dance right beside you," Kevin countered.**

**Jeff swallowed. "…You win."**

"**Was there ever any doubt?" Kevin said with a grin.**

"**Oh, brother," said Rachel, sighing.**

**He sneered at Kevin, not giving up yet. "Well maybe I'll give Corphish a gun. You know how much he likes the Die Hard movies."**

**The blonde haired boy froze with fear. "N-Not cool…"**

**Jeff smiled victoriously as they reached the picnic blanket where the others were. Corphish looked up with excitement at the returning group.**

"**Did Strix find that flower?" he asked.**

**The dark-haired teen stared down at Corphish for a good few seconds. "…You knew about this?!"**

"**Yup! I'm a good secret-keeper," said the water pokemon with a joyful smile.**

**Jeff let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course. This whole thing could have been avoided."**

"**And I would have told you, too, if you acted like a Growlithe for the rest of the day!" Corphish added.**

"**Gee, thanks. I knew I could count on you, Corppy," Jeff murmured.**

"**Uh oh! My sarcasm detector is going off the scale!"**

**Corphish, Piplup and Treecko all stood up. "Are we going now?" Blane asked.**

**Kevin nodded and twirled a pokeball around on his index finger. "Yeah, we should. Everyone should return most of their pokemon to their pokeballs."**

"**Why?" asked Jeff.**

"**Well it's not very considerate if we make Atlas and Prometheus carry our whole teams on their backs."**

**Jeff rolled his eyes and Daedalus glared at Kevin. "They're not automobiles!"**

**Kevin ignored him and looked to Jeff and Blane. "You two go on Atlas." Jeff was about to protest, but Kevin cut him off when he turned his attention to Rachel. "And, Rache? You get to ride my Onix," he said with a wide grin.**

**Rachel blinked. "…What?"**

"**I said you get to come with me on Prometheus' back." His smirk grew even wider.**

**She blinked again. "…Excuse me?"**

"**Are you blonde? I just want to know if you want to get on with me on my rock snake!"**

**Corphish was laughing uncontrollably on the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to breathe.**

**Rachel blushed. "I swear, Togepis are more mature than you! And you're the one who has blonde hair!" she huffily said, pushing by Kevin, who was grinning feverishly.**

"**I just don't understand what was so confusing about what I said!" he remarked, casting a wink to Corphish, who was still doubled over in laughter.**

**Jeff rolled his eyes. "Return, Corp." He returned the water type to the pokeball and looked over to Daedalus. He looked at the other pokeball in his hand and felt guilt flood through him. "Dae, I won't make you go in-"**

"**It's fine. Why would I want to be out here anyways?" he snappily said.**

"**Daedalus, I don't-"**

"**Oh, just get it over with," the Taillow said, glaring at him.**

**Jeff stalled and then sighed. He reluctantly pointed the pokeball at him and recalled him to the device. "And you, Treecko?" he asked, turning to where Treecko was standing, but the grass type wasn't there. Jeff looked around and saw that he was positioned over in the grass attempting to practice his bullet seed. He watched as the wood gecko pokemon managed to get out a short burst of energy seeds before it was cut short.**

**Kevin winced as he took out a pokeball; his skin was still tender from the poison powder.**

"**Let's go, Pro!"**

**As the rocky titan emerged before them from a mountain of light, he irritably responded, "It's 'Prometheus'." He looked around. "Where is Atlas?"**

**Kevin glanced to Jeff, who nodded and retrieved the pokeball from his belt. With a heave, he threw it away from the party and Atlas appeared in an open plain of grass.**

"**What'd you do that for, Jeff? Now you have to go and pick the pokeball up!" Kevin said matter-of-factly.**

**Jeff cast him a glare. "I thought it'd look cool, okay?"**

"**Just because the trainers you see on TV do it, doesn't mean that it's a good idea."**

"**Why do you say tha-" Jeff cut himself off upon hearing a series of cracks. He and Kevin looked over to see that Atlas had unwittingly crushed the open pokeball with his heavy body.**

**Kevin stared at him with an all-knowing grin.**

"**Shut up, shut up, shut up!" snapped Jeff, blood rushing to his face. He reached for his sixth pokeball and pointed it at the Onix. "Hold on, Atlas, I need to do something."**

"**Jeff, what are you do-"**

**A laser shot from the center of the pokeball and hit Atlas. The Onix, much to Jeff's confusion, was unaffected by the beam. Then an electrical shock surged out of the pokeball into his hand, and coursed up his arm.**

"**AHH! What the-?!" he sputtered, dropping the pokeball in shock. Rachel and Blane, who were busy folding the picnic blanket, looked over in surprise.**

"**You can't return a pokemon to a pokeball that isn't the one you caught it in," Kevin said, walking over.**

"**I can't?" he asked, holding his tingling hand.**

**Blane walked over too. "No. The new pokeballs were installed with extra security measures. When you catch a pokemon, it autoamatically identifies itself with that pokemon, so it will recognize when you try to use it for trying to recall or catch a different pokemon," explained the black-haired boy**

"**And they electrocute you when you try?!" he asked.**

"**Nah. It looks like yours just malfunctioned. They don't usually do that," Blane explained.**

"**Oh, terrific. That was my last pokeball… How am I supposed to recall Atlas now?!" Jeff shouted, his eyes widening in realization.**

"**Well…" Blane said. "You send the pokeball to your local professor- in your case, Professor Birch- and have him program it to accept Atlas, using the data he received when you caught him, and then you get the pokeball sent back."**

"**But we're nowhere near a pokemon center!"**

"**Hey, we were going to have Atlas and Prometheus out anyways," Kevin reminded. "So quit yer' belly-achin'."**

**Atlas looked down at everyone; he was particularly interested in what Treecko was doing, since the grass type seemed to make odd gestures with his mouth.**

**The wood gecko pokemon attempted to focus despite the commotion surrounding him. Maybe that time it would work. He opened his mouth and attempted to fire the seeds. Nothing.**

**He tried again. Nothing.**

**Attempting not to let his frustration take over, he attempted a third time. He built up the energy…**

"**Treecko, what are you-"**

…**and shot them in an inconsistent, short burst… just as Atlas peered his face down into his line of fire. The seeds dug into his face and, worse, his deep scar.**

**Atlas reared his head up and let out an agonized bellow of sheer pain. The four humans and Prometheus' eyes widened. Treecko seemed shocked for a split second, but he blinked, folded his arms and aloofly watched the situation with a barely visible scowl on his face.**

"**Aw crap…" Kevin murmured, beginning to run for cover with Jeff, Rachel, and Blane.**

"**A-Atlas! What's wrong?!" Prometheus worriedly asked, watching his friend thrash around.**

**Atlas didn't hear him; he was in too much pain. He contorted his body and swung his head about. Prometheus quickly slithered forwards to try to get a hold of him. Atlas rammed himself into the Onix, causing him to fall back onto the grass. Prometheus growled and tried to get himself up as quickly as possible.**

**The roaring Atlas had other plans. He managed to launch himself in the air so that his whole body was airborne. He drove his head into the ground, creating a hole that he quickly dug into. Within seconds, Atlas was completely underground.**

"**No!" Jeff yelled, running over.**

"**Atlas!" Prometheus said, following suit.**

"**We have to go after him!" Blane said, getting ready to jump into the hole.**

**Jeff nodded, also prepared to jump in. Prometheus blocked them with the end oh his tail.**

"**That's idiotic; I want to find him too, but you can't just go rushing in there after him. The run could cave in at any moment and bury you two alive," Prometheus explained.**

**Jeff grimaced. "Then what do we do?"**

"**And what set him off?" Rachel asked.**

**Treecko averted his gaze and idly placed his hands behind his head.**

"**I saw Treecko hit him with a bullet seed," Kevin explained.**

**Jeff glared at Treecko. "What the hell would you do that for?!"**

**Treecko calmly answered, "He was unlucky enough to get in my way while I was practicing Bullet Seed."**

**The angry teen growled and looked back down the hole. "Ugh, forget it. We have to focus on getting Atlas before he gets himself or somebody else hurt."**

"**But how?" Rachel asked.**

**Blane nodded, seconding the question. "Yeah. How are we supposed to see where he's going if he's underground since we can't follow him down there?"**

"**Not to mention the fact that I can't recall him once we find him…" murmured Jeff.**

**Kevin folded his arms. "You guys are such downers! Pessimism won't get us anywhere. We need to believe that we're gonna find Atlas!"**

"**YEAH!" Blane yelled. "We're gonna get Atlas back!" he said, both he and Piplup raising their fists high into the air in a heroic pose.**

**A brief silence ensued.**

**Jeff stared at them. "Um… Right, but we're not going to find him without a plan."**

**Just as he finished speaking, there was a small tremor nearby. Everybody looked over to see that Prometheus was hunched over with the side of his head pressed against the ground with his eyes closed.**

"**Pro, this is no time for napping. Your buddy is out there!" Kevin exclaimed, walking over to him.**

"**I'm not 'napping', moron; I'm picking up vibrations in the earth so that I can get an idea where Atlas is headed."**

**Kevin shot him a look. "Yeah, that's what I said!" Kevin elbowed Jeff and muttered to him. "Wow, looks like he's not as thick-headed as I thought," he joked.**

"**What was that!?" Prometheus snarled, peering over at him.**

**Kevin froze and straightened up. "I said you're really strong!"**

**The Onix smirked. "Damn right, I'm strong." He lifted his head from the ground and craned it towards the humans. "I could beat a Steelix if I had to."**

**Kevin folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking at the towering serpent curiously. "Is [I]that[/I] what happened back at Dewford Cave?"**

**Jeff wasted no time in backing away from Kevin, as he fully expected him to crushed by an angry Onix. To his surprise, Prometheus averted Kevin's gaze and looked down the north end of the valley.**

"**…Come. Let's get moving. I felt him go this way- towards the crags on the far end of this valley."**

"**You can see that far?" Kevin said with some admiration in his voice.**

**Prometheus nodded while continuing to look down the valley. "Growing up in a dark cave helps. … Now move those thin and gawky limbs of yours and let's go! You all can hop on my back to save time, but don't get too accustomed to this!" he told them in an intimidating fashion.**

"**You can sit next to me, Rache," Kevin said with a grin while he climbed upon the Onix's rocky back. "It'll be a bumpy ride." He cast her a wink.**

"**Oh brother," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're sitting in front, got it?"**

"**Quit hanging about! Let's go already," Prometheus ordered, glaring down at them.**

"**What's the rush, Blue-Eyes?" Kevin goaded.**

**The Onix narrowed his azure eyes as he loomed over Kevin who still sat on his back. "You have them [I]too[/I], you know," he pointed out.**

"**Have what?"**

"**… That colour… of eyes," Prometheus said, rather uncomfortably.**

**Kevin grinned. "I know. They're sexy, huh?"**

**Prometheus raised an eye brow and turned back around. "And the rush is that my friend is out there doing who knows what? He could get himself hurt or in more trouble." **

**Rachel, Jeff, Blane, Piplup and Treecko all hopped on and held on tight as Prometheus began to move and gradually gain speed. He kept most of the length of his body hugged against the ground, partially to accommodate his passengers, but mostly to detect any vibrations in the ground caused by Atlas.**

"**Any luck?" Jeff impatiently asked, tightly clutching the serpent's rocky form.**

"**Don't rush me… but yeah, I can feel some aftershock reverberations. They're going in a straight line; Atlas must be too focused on something to bother changing directions," Prometheus responded.**

**His passengers looked forward to see, at the end of the valley, a passage between two cliff faces. It was there that the grassland converged into a desert. Perpendicular to that was a continuation of the valley that led to the left as the cliffs began to rise higher and become more mountainous. **

"**Nice place…" Prometheus murmured.**

"**Yeah, it's a great big maze for finding Atlas, but at least it looks nice," Kevin joked.**

**The Onix rolled his eyes. "Lucky for us he's headed towards the desert. Since we lived near a beach, as soon as he hits that sand his gut will tell him to surface."**

"**Why?" Blane asked.**

"**Where we come from, sand means water. And the deeper you go, the wetter it gets. I hope I don't need to tell you that we Onixes don't like water much."**

"**Oh, so you guys are afraid of water?" Kevin asked in a good-hearted, goading manner.**

"**Kevin…" warned Rachel, holding onto Prometheus even tighter than before,**

**Prometheus abruptly stopped and looked over his shoulder, or lack thereof. "No, we're [I]not[/I] afraid of water! …We just have a healthy respect for it," he proudly replied, nodding before continuing to slither over the blades of grass towards the pass. "What happened to him anyways? My buddy's tough as nails; he wouldn't do that over a few seeds."**

"**Want to put that to the test?" Treecko asked, opening one of his eyes and glancing at Prometheus.**

"**Yes…" he answered. "But later. Well?"**

**Everyone looked at Jeff, who let out a sigh of reluctant agreement. "Well, when something hits that gash in his face," Jeff said, pausing for effect as he gave a brief, over-the-shoulder glare at Treecko, "he goes wild." The Nurse Joy from Slateport said that it had something to do with iron and a nerve. I'm not really sure, but I have to treat it like once a day or something."**

"**'Or something'. That's reassuring," Prometheus muttered.**

"**So, I guess Treecko literally 'struck a nerve', huh?" Kevin said with a wide grin, which soon disappeared after being glared down by everybody.**

"**Right… So we're here," Prometheus said, coming to a halt in front of the pass. Prometheus' passengers jumped down to the grass below. They looked into the pass, which was a wide gap between two tall cliff faces- the cliff that went along the valley as it formed an upside down 'L' shape. Within appeared to be a vast desert of brown and golden sand which was immersed in what looked like a large sand storm. Waves of granules swept horizontally across the pass, hindering their view of what was inside greatly. Even without the sandstorm, they probably would have had trouble seeing the opposite side of the desert.**

"**I've read about this place," Rachel said. "The wind comes down on the opposite side from where we are and banks off each of the cliff faces on all sides of the desert, creating a sort of contained sand cyclone."**

"**So what's that mean?" Blane asked.**

"**It means if you like having unshredded skin, then there's no way we're going in there," answered Kevin.**

"**What?!" Jeff protested. "What about Atlas?! We can't leave him!"**

**Prometheus looked back at them. "I can find him, of course. It'll be no problem for me."**

"**You can't administer the medicine though. You might be able to get him under control for a few moments, but he'll just break out into a rage again. You won't be able to bring him back here by yourself."**

"**I'll find a way," Prometheus growled.**

"**No. It's not going to work."**

"**I don't remember when I started taking orders from a soft-skinned human who's [I]one twentieth [/I]my size," he snarled.**

"**Okay, okay. Let's settle down. We'll think of something," Rachel said, hoping to diffuse the situation before Prometheus got too worked up and did something that might crush them.**

**Kevin eyed the backpack hanging from Jeff's shoulders and a victorious smirk creeped onto his face. "Hey, Jeff? How did I hide the bags when that cop showed up outside of Mauville**

**Jeff gave him a confused look, but responded, "You threw the bags into Prometheus' mouth to hide them…" He glanced at Kevin as the blonde-haired teen's smile grew exponentially. Jeff's eyes widened with realization. "No… No no. No way! That's not gonna happen! Not in your life!"**

"**Uhh… Am I missing something?" Blane asked.**

**"Well, Blane," Kevin began, "I figured out that a way for both Prometheus and Jeff to go- Prometheus to find Atlas and Jeff to give him the medicine- without Jeff having to worry about being torn up by the sandstorm, is for Jeff to be transported in Pro's mouth."**

**Prometheus sneered. "It's 'Prometheu-'…" He cut himself off as he backtracked to what Kevin had said. Like Jeff, his eyes also widened.**

"**I don't want to be in an Onix's mouth!"**

"**I don't want a [I]human[/I] in my mouth!" **

**Their chorus fell on deaf ears. Kevin, Blane, and his Piplup all seemed to be stifling laughter. "You want to get Atlas back, don't you?" Kevin asked between laughs.**

**They both nodded and looked at one another tentatively. Prometheus sighed. "Let's get this over with…"**

**Jeff conceded as well and reluctantly approached Prometheus' mouth. He cast a furious glare to Kevin. "You're loving this, aren't you?"**

**Kevin's chuckle was a full on guffaw by now. "You have no idea! …Quick! Toss me Corphish's pokeball! He has to see this!"**

**The dark haired teen ignored him and looked at Prometheus. The Onix slowly opened his mouth, with some embarrassment at the situation obvious on his face. Jeff meant to step forwards, but his limbs seemed to refuse. He stared with trepidation at the large serpent's open maw. "Get on with it, then. My mouth is starting to dry out."**

"**That's supposed to make me go [I]faster[/I]?"**

**The Onix shot him a glare. "The longer we wait around here whining about it, the longer Atlas is out there in who knows what sort of trouble!"**

**Jeff nodded and quickly stepped in, staying close the beak-like part of his lip and keeping away from Prometheus' tongue. "If you swallow me whole, I promise I'm going to make your liver my punching bag."**

**Prometheus chuckled slightly, sending a wave of hot air over Jeff, whose nose curled at the earthy smell of the rock pokemon's breath. "Man, ever heard of Mentos?"**

"**I don't know who or what that is," was Prometheus' reply to Jeff. "I'll stop talking now so that there's no… [I]accidents[/I]… in there."**

**The distraught teen let out a worried gulp as Prometheus closed his mouth, leaving it open a crack for Jeff to breathe from and peer out of. **

**The Onix slowly slithered over the ground. He went through the pass and soon became engulfed in the sand storm. It didn't phase him however - only his sight and hearing was impaired. The waves of sand were thicker than any fog and the high winds wailed in his ears. Prometheus was forced to resort to his sense of touch, feeling for vibrations like he had been doing before.**

**In every direction was airborne sand. It was so dense that Prometheus could barely make out the face of the nearby cliff. The golden haze of sediment constantly slammed against his rocky hide, but it did nothing more than ricochet off of it. The stone serpent carefully treaded through the sifting sands.**

"**[I]I think I've picked up something[/I]," he thought to himself as he creeped through the treacherous desert.**

**Jeff eagerly looked out the small slit in Prometheus' mouth, but saw nothing but sand which almost blotted out the sun's rays as it flew about.**

"**Where are you, Atlas?" he murmured as he attempted to ignore the Onix saliva drenching his feet while he crouched.**

**Suddenly, a very slight, irregular vibration in the ground caught Prometheus' attention. Without a second guess, he changed his course and turned on a diagonal angle. Sure enough, he could see a large hole in the sand, that was quickly filling in, and a trail in the sand leading from it that was undoubtedly from an Onix. Prometheus followed the trail which was being covered at a rapid rate by the storm and within less than a minute he could see Atlas' silhouette in the storm of sand ahead of him. **

**Prometheus slithered forwards and found his friend lying on the ground, unmoving except for the end of his tail which would occasionally whip against the desert floor. Sweat coated his body, dripping through the microscopic pores on Atlas' rocky hide. The Onix took rapid, laboured breaths as if he was hyperventilating. **

**Prometheus quickly opened his mouth and shoved Jeff out of it using his tongue. Before Jeff could utter any words, the Onix curled around both Jeff and Atlas' head, creating an almost elliptical barrier to protect the human from the sand storm. The teenager scowled as sand stuck to the Onix slobber that drenched his clothes and skin. His annoyance, however, quickly turned to concern. He ran over to Atlas and stood in front of his face.**

"**Atlas? It's us: Prometheus and Jeff. Say something. Are you okay?" Prometheus asked while glancing over from his position of hugging the ground.**

**Atlas' bloodshot eyes opened slightly but he soon grimaced in pain. He attempted to slow his breaths and calm down. "…Jeff? …Prometheus?"**

"**Yeah, we're here. You're going to be okay," Jeff reassured, attempting to hide his worry as he swung around his backpack.**

"**…What…" Atlas was forced to pause as he felt a wave of pain come back to his scar before leaving again. "…What happened?"**

"**A stray Bullet Seed hit your scar and you went berserk again."**

**Atlas winced. "Did I… hurt anybody?"**

"**Nah. You just slithered off in a hurry," Prometheus answered.**

**The pained Onix half-sighed in relief before taking to wincing again. "You're going to have to try to stay still, Atlas," Jeff told him as he readied the spray bottle of medicine.**

**Atlas barely nodded in response. His eyes scanned the area as best as they could from his place on the ground. "Where… am I?" he managed.**

"**In a desert," Jeff answered, beginning to spray the medicine into the interior of the gash. The greenish paralyze heal medicine sent a cooling sensation through Atlas as it lined the wound.**

"**I'm not sure if this human of yours is brave or stupid for insisting on coming after you in a sandstorm like this," Prometheus said with a slight grin. Atlas remained silent, absorbed in his thoughts. Prometheus looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "…Atlas?"**

**The Onix shut his eyes tightly. "…You came all the way out here… for me?"**

**Jeff grinned. "Of course, Atlas. You're my friend," he answered warmly.**

**Tears entered Atlas' eyes. "Jeff… I have to tell you something…" **

"…**Atlas? Are you… okay?"**

**A tear rolled sideways down his face and landed in the sand below. He opened his grey eyes slightly and looked at Jeff. "Please… Just listen…"**

**Jeff nodded silently and placed a hand on Atlas's nose. The Onix's eyes strayed to the ground as he began. "I was using you…" Jeff stared at him in confusion. "…Back when we first met. Outside that town… I purposefully slept near you and the others. I had heard about trainers back in the cave where I lived. I knew that they went by Dewford Island for the gym there. I figured you probably hadn't been there yet… so you were my ticket back to the cave."**

**Atlas shut his eyes and another tear made its way onto the sandy ground. "…I needed to stop Cronus. What he was doing… I couldn't handle it. Once we were in Dewford… I was going to abandon you… to go to the cave. And once I got rid of Cronus… I was going to stay there," he explained shakily, his words dripping with guilt. **

**The distraught Onix willed himself to open his eyes and stare at Jeff, who seemed to be in a state of shock. "… You've been such a great friend to me, though. I… I don't deserve your friendship, Jeff. I'm so sorry."**

"… **I-…" Jeff's attempt to say something comprehensible failed miserably. He was simply at a loss for words.**

**Prometheus shifted uncomfortably in his place. He decided now would be a good time to interrupt. "Here's the deal, guys. First of all, Atlas, can you move at all?"**

"**Sorry…" Atlas responded, almost at a whisper.**

"**Okay, yeah, here's the deal. I need to bring you out of here, Atlas, but I can't safely do that while the human's in my mouth, so we need to do this one at a time."**

"**Bring Atlas first," Jeff said, seeming half-lost in his thoughts.**

**Prometheus stared over at him. "Do you have a rock-hard hide that you weren't telling us about?"**

"**Uhh…"**

**The serpent was just about to let out a victorious snark, but his grin abruptly disappeared. He looked around for his tracks that had been made when he set out looking for Atlas, but they had been swept away by the sand storm. "Groudon's blood…" he swore.**

"**What is it?" Atlas asked weakly.**

**Prometheus grunted and rested his chin on the sand. "When I was looking for you, I had to rely on the vibrations in the ground that you made in order to find you. That was my only sense of direction in this thick storm. But now that we're here, I can't use you as a reference point… and now the storm erased my tracks." He let out a slightly embarrassed grumble. "I have no idea where we are…"**

**If the mood could have gotten any worse, it just did. Atlas sighed and lifted his head slightly. "You need to bring Jeff somewhere safe. There's no telling what the wind will do."**

"**Yeah, great. I don't suppose you see any [I]caves[/I] in the middle of the desert, do you?"**

"**No…" Atlas' gaze shifted to something behind Prometheus' head. He even raised his head to look upwards. Confused, Prometheus looked behind him and a silhouette of something large caught his eye. A giant obelisk, of sorts, stood towering in the thick of the sandstorm.**

"**Great Groudon's tail…" Prometheus said with astonishment.**

"**Mirage Tower…" Jeff said, almost at a murmur, as he looked up at the sizable tower. He remembered learning about this tower on TV. They were doing a lot of careful digs and excavations inside and around the tower, though people who wanted the tower preserved and untouched in its entirity barred any further official digs.**

"**That seems like a good place to put the soft-skinned human while I take you, Atlas, and try to find our way out of here. Then I can leave you back with the others, come back for Jeff since it won't be hard to miss something like that, and then you can thump your tail on the ground constantly so that I'll be able to follow the reverberations out of here," Prometheus explained.**

"**That's a good plan, Prometheus. How does that sound… Jeff?" Atlas asked, looking over at the teen, insecurely.**

"**Uh… yeah. Sounds good," he replied, still slightly distracted.**

**Atlas' eyes found themselves staring at the ground again. Prometheus glanced at Jeff. "Get on with it then. The sooner we get you over there, the better. It'll be nightfall soon."**

**Jeff nodded and walked over to Prometheus, reluctantly jumping in his mouth again. The Onix broke his elliptical position and began to slither in the direction of the large beige tower, which the sandstorm made seem darker than it was. **

**As they approached the tower, they saw that the tower seemed abandoned and relatively decrepit. It was stable enough, but Prometheus could easily destroy it by ramming into it, if he wanted to. The large dusty stones were cracked in some places and worn down by all the past sandstorms in the desert. Large dunes surrounded Mirage Tower, almost hiding the lower half of the tower, however its sheer height in comparison to the relatively low and level desert made it still easy to see. It loomed over even a Steelix at a full stand. Any traces of human or pokemon activity around archaic tower were long since erased by the sands sifting from the strong winds.**

**Prometheus slithered around it until he came across an opening, which was really no more than a door-shaped hole in the wall at the top of three deteriorated stairs. Beside the door were some barely visible, word down glyphs- a language of which may have been lost in time. He moved his snout close to the door and opened his mouth so that Jeff could jump out and be immediately inside.**

"**Just stay away from the door and stay put," Prometheus ordered. "And don't go wandering. Understood?"**

**Jeff nodded and stepped to the side as Prometheus backed out and quickly slithered back the way he came. The human sighed and leaned against the wall. It was cool, as was the air inside the tower. Jeff's eyes adjusted to darkness and he began to look around. The interior was made entirely of stone. Limestone, probably. The floor, littered with sand and dirt, was level around the perimeter of the walls, but there was a large excavation in the center of the room, about two meters deep that took up more than half of the room's width. In the far right corner of the room, he saw what appeared to be a stone staircase leading up to a second level. Having nothing better to do, he decided to go check it out. He didn't pay much heed to Prometheus' words since he was very preoccupied, so Jeff walked alongside the wall, going around the depression in the floor, which he presumed was created by archaeologists or palaeontologists. **

**He ran his fingers along the left wall as he walked towards the stairs. The teen let out a sigh. "[I]First Treecko… and now Atlas[/I]?" he mentally asked himself. "[I]I try so hard to be a good friend to them… so why does stuff like this keep happening to me? Is it [B]me[/B][/I]?"**

**Jeff attempted to shove the thoughts aside. "It'll only make me feel worse if I dwell on it now. I should focus on where I'm going," he thought, approaching the stairs and tentatively placing his weight on the first one. Upon being reassured that it was safe, he slowly made his way to the next… and then the next… and so on. He reached the top of the stone stairs and to his right he saw a wall leading from the side of the tower he was on, to the opposite one. Further down, closer to the far end, was an opening that led into a similar room as was on the floor below.**

**The teen shrugged and decided to allow his curiosity to get the better of him. He walked down the dark corridor and warily approached door. Jeff halted in the doorway. In the center of the room was an excavation similar to the one below, but it wasn't as deep because it wasn't on a ground floor and it looked as if it wasn't created by an archaeological team.**

**Jeff suddenly heard scuffling from inside and he stepped forwards to get a better look. In the center of the depression, he could see the contour of something… something moving. He backed up and narrowed his eyes, leering into the dark of the room until he could make out a bit of the figure. To his dread, he identified the colour of the figure as a dense hue of purple.**

**Two loud stomps could be heard as the silhouette turned to face him. The form was indeed familiar to Jeff. Way too familiar. A small, singular ray of light that made its way through a small crack in the wall and illuminated the creature's face as it suddenly stepped forwards. The human saw the face of a Nidoking that donned an eyepatch over his right eye.**

"…**Daggerback…" he whispered in shock.**

**The Nidoking stared at him in shock, but soon a malicious grin crawled onto his face. "Well… [I]my[/I] day just got better."**


	28. Fossil Fuels

(Author's Note: I tried to fix up the formatting the best I could, but I'm still having trouble with it. The half-triangle symbols that I use to signify pokespeech still isn't showing up in this place. Can anyone tell me how to fix that?)

**Fossil Fuels**

The waves crashed down on the wet beach sand, staining it brown and uplifting rocks, shells, seaweed, and the occasional Krabby before dragging them back towards the bright blue sea. Then the next wave would come and hammer the beach wash-ups against the sand again.

He could watch the light aqua waves all day and for all intents and purposes, he intended to.

A man in his early forties, wearing only a dark blue bathing suit and sunglasses, lay in a beach chair, which sat about a dozen meters from the crashing surf. From the low-standing table left of his chair, he picked up a blue cocktail that donned a lime wedge on the rim and took a sip from it. A warm ocean breeze flowed through his short, dark brown hair and around his recently clean-shaven, business-appropriate face. The bright sun shone down on his relaxed, muscular body.

The man looked from his martini glass over to a Swampert that lay in the sand next to his chair with his large hands behind his head. "I could get used to all of these business trips, couldn't you?" he asked in a slightly grizzled voice.

The Swampert grinned and responded with a nod. They continued sitting in silence, listening to the waves until footsteps could be heard in the sand behind them. A skinny man in a tuxedo walked over and stood beside the man, extending his arm and handing him a folded piece of paper.

"Excuse me, sir. This came for you. It seems there was a development," he said.

The man's blue eyes, hidden behind the shades, scanned the paper and the corners of his mouth formed a grin. "Heh… He got it."

"Mm, quite," the tuxedoed man answered. "Oh yes, you have a meeting with the network distributor at seven thirty tonight and one via conference video call with your administrators an hour later. Is that alright, Mister K-"

"Please, pal," the man interrupted, looking up from his drink and giving an affirmative thumbs up with an accompanying smirk. "None of that formal crap while I'm supposed to be on vacation. Just call me Archie…"

Kevin lay back in the sandy grass with his hands behind his head, relaxing as if he didn't have a care in the world. Since he wasn't all that worried about Jeff, that may well have been true. Rachel sat nearby, with some worry on her face, however she was much more calm than Blane. The dark haired teen paced back and forth with his Piplup in his arms. He barely took his eyes off of the pass. Treecko merely sat in the grass nonchalantly and looked up at the sky.

"Do you think the storm will ease up enough for us to follow them soon?" Blane asked while looking beyond the pass into the stormy desert.

"Nah," said Kevin with a shrug. A sly grin formed on his face. "And as awesome as I am, even I can't control the weather, so take a load off and stop trying to be so proactive."

Blane grumbled and reluctantly sat down beside his Piplup. "I hate sitting around."

"Really? I never would've guessed," Kevin scoffed. "If you're really that hung up about it, you can look for a Skitty stuck up a tree."

"I wonder how they're doing right now? They've been gone awhile," mused Rachel.

Kevin laughed and shrugged. "I bet Jeff probably did something idiotic and got himself in trouble."

Jeff let out a sharp gasp as a purple fist that held him by the collar of his shirt slammed him into the dusty stone wall, pinning him there with a muscular forearm. Daggerback glared, well, daggers into the human's grimacing eyes. To Jeff's left was a hole in the interior wall that Daggerback had previously bashed through to cut him off from reaching the stairs from which he came. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to run to, though, with the sandstorm still outside.

"Where is it? Daggerback demanded, pressing Jeff further against the shadow-laden wall.

"Where's what?" Jeff shot back in a desperate tone.

"Don't play dumb with me!" the Nidoking roared, glaring straight into Jeff's eyes.

"I'll stop playing dumb when you stop acting like I know what you're talking about!" he countered, keeping one hand on Daggerback's in an attempt to get free from his hold, and using the other to stealthily reach towards his backpack's side pocket while Daggerback was looking into his eyes.

"The fossil! I know you have it!"

"Well, maybe you misplaced it- Go!" Jeff suddenly shouted, ripping Treecko's pokeball from the pocket and throwing it at Daggerback's face. The ball hit the poison pokemon in the cheek before bouncing off, ricocheting to the ground, and opening.

As Daggerback glanced down at it, Jeff closed his eyes to brace himself for the bright light that always came with the opening of a pokeball. He gave it a few moments before opening his eyes and looking around triumphantly at the spot where he threw it.

...The pokeball was found to be completely empty. Jeff then looked to Daggerback, who stood beside it while still pinning Jeff to the wall, tapping his food impatiently and donning a level, not amused stare. Jeff chuckled sheepishly upon realizing that Treecko was back with the others.

"I-I thought... Heh heh... Ugh..." He shrunk back towards the wall, pressing against his backpack. Jeff could feel the remaining pokeballs shift in the pocket so they pressed against his elbow. He knew that the only way he could get out of this was with help from his pokemon, but after his last failed attempt his time was running out.

Daggerback rolled his eyes before literally ripping the bag from his back. Jeff started and frantically grabbed for his backpack, managing to momentarily grab the side pocket. During the key two seconds that he was able to keep hold of the bag before Daggerback's strength won out, he was able to feel out a familiar, round item in the pocket. The Nidoking yanked the backpack and Jeff quickly pulled back his hand and tried to indiscriminately place the item in his back pocket while Daggerback was busy with the bag.

"So, the fossil..." Daggerback begun, while holding the bag up in the air away from Jeff's reach and shaking it in a taunting manner.

"...I don't know anything about a fossil," Jeff responded, shifting uncomfortably as he continued to be propped up against the wall by Daggerback.

"Oh yeah? Then what did you put behind your back?" the Nidoking questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jeff's stomach clenched upon realizing that the purple pokemon had noticed his clumsy, last-ditch effort to help himself. "Err... Nothing."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would ya?" Daggerback asked in a sly tone, tilting his head downwards so that his horn neared Jeff's face.

The teen's eyes widened. "...Maybe something..."

"Drop it in front of you. _Now_," he ordered.

"You... GOT IT!" Jeff shouted, swinging around his arm and throwing a pokeball at Daggerback once more. However, this time Daggerback expected it and he swatted the object downwards so that it hit the stone floor between Jeff and himself. This time, a bright light erupted from the sphere and a familiar Corphish emerged. The water pokemon noticed Jeff and immediately after noticed a large violet figure opposite the human. His gaze slowly shifted to the massive pokemon and eventually turned upwards to lock eyes with Daggerback.

He before he could even open his mouth, Daggerback grabbed Corphish by the neck with his other hand and shoved him against the wall beside his trainer. The orange shellfish winced and glanced over to Jeff beside him. "Don't worry, Jeff; I'm here to save you..." he said sheepishly.

Jeff groaned while Daggerback glared at the two of them. "Nice to see you again, little Corphish," the Nidoking said with a sneer.

"Actually, you can call me 'Lord Protector Corphish'. Even 'Sir Corphish' will do... but yeah, long time no see, Daggerbutt the Aggressor!"

"That's 'Daggerback the Oppressor'!" he growled, pushing Corphish against the wall with increased force.

"Heh, that's what I meant!"

"Anyways, the fossil... It went missing after he and that Treecko escaped from me and gave me this!" Daggerback said while turning his head to show more clearly the eye patch on his face.

"It really brings out your... eye! You've got the whole 'bad boy' look down; a lot of girls really dig that. Did anyone tell you that you'd look good in pink?" Corphish rambled.

Daggerback sneered and slammed his tail onto the floor with a crash. "Stop stalling!"

"Gee, you think yelling at us will make us open up to you?"

Jeff gave Daggerback a level stare. "Won't you just kill us once we tell you?"

The Nidoking raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm not the nicest guy around doesn't mean I'm going to kill you. Sure, I'm not above beating you guys to pulps, but I'm not a monster."

"I feel so much better now..." Corphish murmured with an accompanying roll of his eyes. "Hey, Needlenose, why do you want a fossil so bad anyways? Are you a big dinosaur enthusiast or somthing?"

Daggerback chuckled and allowed the two to drop to the ground. He walked over to the large hole in the wall that he created and moved a large slab of stone over it to cover it up. He then walked over to the doorway and sat down beside it, leaning back against the wall. The poison pokemon grinned and looked over, through the darkness, at his two captives, who were catching their breath.

"No, shellfish... It just so happens that I'm a mercenary."

"A mercenary?" Jeff asked in shock. "A pokemon mercenary?"

"What? You're not the only human that can communicate with pokemon, ya know. And as ya know, pokemon can often do things that humans can't. Some people take advantage of that fact, 'cept I take advantage of them by making a living offa it."

"Aren't some people put off by you coming into their store and buying stuff?"

Daggerback scoffed and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion. "I don't get money. They give me whatever tools and equipment I need in order to secure my territory and get my jobs done quickly. It's a pretty good deal, actually."

"So that's how he had all those traps and stuff," Corphish mused.

"That means somebody wants those fossils? That's why you're after us?" Jeff asked.

"That, and I've got a bone to pick with that damn Treecko."

"Hey, you were the guy who attacked him first!" Jeff countered.

"And me," added Corphish, raising his claw.

"And Corphish!"

"Thanks, Jeff."

Daggerback let out a dismissive grunt. "They were the ones who trespassed on my land when there were clearly signs around the whole perimeter."

"You mean the ones with the stick figures? I thought a child drew that! Gee, for someone who's dexterous enough to tie knots like you can with those funny claws of yours, you sure don't draw very well..." Corphish remarked.

"It was just a red 'X'..." Daggerback said in a scathing voice.

"Really? Because it looked like-"

Before Corphish could make him any angrier, Jeff quickly stood up and interrupted. "So who hired you?"

Daggerback grinned and waggled one of his claws. "I can't give out that sort of information, but the offer's definitely worth what it's taking to finally catch you guys. Besides, I'm the one who asks the questions around here," he barked, getting to his feet. "So tell me, where's the fossil?"

Jeff and Corphish exchanged glances. "We don't have it..."

They soon found several long, sharp purple pins enter the ground just in front of their feet, causing them both to jump back against the wall. Daggerback continued to smirk as he stared at them. An uneasy Jeff and Corphish exchanged nervous glances as they tried to regain their composure. "Still don't have it?"

Prometheus trudged through the dark desert slowly. This was because Atlas was slumped over his back, gripping slightly so that he wouldn't fall off. The able Onix followed the cliff face in the general direction that he came, since the cliff inevitably led back to the pass from which he entered. The sun was close to meeting the horizon in the west, causing the cliff to cast a shadow that darkened the desert more than the sandstorm already had.

"How are you holding up, mate?" Prometheus asked his friend.

"Physically, I can move on my own," Atlas answered.

"_Physically_, you're barely able to stand up," Prometheus countered. "Well, that's physically, what about otherwise?"

Atlas' grey eyes gazed at the ground, watching the shifting sands on the darkened ground blow with the storm. "I don't think Jeff will forgive me..."

"Err... I see," Prometheus replied awkwardly. The Onix was never that good in situations like this. "Well... if he's really your friend, he'll forgive you. You... err... forgave me, after all... and such."

A faint grin appeared on Atlas' face. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it... seriously."

Atlas let out a light chuckle, which prompted a small grin on Prometheus' face. "How far do you suppose is left?" Atlas asked him.

"I should say about one hundred runs are left. That's just a guess though," Prometheus answered. "That scar... That's from Kronos, right?"

The weakened Onix nodded. "Yes... My quote unquote 'mark of shame'..."

"Right... About that..." Prometheus begun with some insecurity in his voice.

"It's okay, Prometheus. I understand you were scared," Atlas reassured him. Prometheus opened his mouth to object to the claim, but Atlas cut him off. "Though I know you won't admit it."

Atlas' friend rolled his eyes and continued onward along the base of the cliff. "...From now on, I'll support you no matter what, okay? ...That is, unless you do something idiotic without thinking it through, then I'll be forced to stop you," Prometheus said, grinning.

It was then when they felt the direction of the wind changing. The sand no longer pelted their backs, it hit the side of their bodies that was closest to the cliff on their right. The two Onix also noticed that, through the sand ahead of them, they could see light. Prometheus beamed victoriously. "You know what this means? We made it!"

Prometheus burst through the cloud of sand and found both he and his friend in the sandy but gentle pass that met with the grass. Blane bolted upwards upon seeing them. "They're back!" he yelled.

Kevin and Rachel turned to see them coming slowly towards them. Prometheus lay down on the ground and allowed Atlas to crawl off and rest on the ground. Kevin ran forwards. "Yo, where's Jeff?" he asked, looking around eagerly. "...Did you eat him?"

Prometheus straightened up and turned back towards the desert. "No. I'm going back for him while Atlas keeps a constant rhythm by pounding his tail on the ground so that I can get my bearings."

Kevin's eyes widened. "You left him in the middle of that? He'll be torn apart!"

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" Prometheus snapped. "I left him in some giant, hollow stone thing. A building, I think it's called."

"He must be in Mirage Tower," Rachel deduced.

"Yeah, I knew that," Kevin said dismissively. "Well, what are you waiting for, Pro? The sooner we get Jeff, the sooner we can leave."

Prometheus gave a deep snarl before turning and slithering quickly into the desert.

Daggerback dug through Jeff's bag while they stood on and watched helplessly. Corphish was well aware that, even with him being a water-type and Daggerback being a ground-type, he was no match for him. Corphish noticed the Nidoking had a bag of his own resting on the other side of the room.

"Let's see here..." Daggerback said as he began throwing the items he found to the ground. "Soaps, shampoos, a toothbrush, conditioners, hair mousse... bath salts? ...What are you doing? Travelling? Or starting a spa?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff grimaced and blushed slightly. "_Damn it, Kevin... That's the last time I ever take you to a hotel_."

"A clock radio, brochures, a telephone, various wires..." Daggerback continued.

Corphish looked at Jeff and whispered. "I'm just a simple pokemon... So do you happen to have any plans to get outta here up in your ol' bread basket?"

"I'm working on it..." Jeff murmured.

"I don't want to seem pushy, but pretty soon he's gonna find that fossil and when he does, I'm worried what he'll do to us. I don't exactly want to be tied down and eaten by a horde of angry Sandslash!"

"...I think your imagination is getting away from you, Corp," Jeff said, giving him a level stare.

"Would you really put it past Daggerbutt?" Corphish asked.

Jeff was about to reply, but he was distracted when the Nidoking in question took something out of the teen's bag. In Daggerback's purple hand was a balled-up shower curtain. Jeff froze. He remembered that it was the shower curtain he used to put the fossil in to protect it.

"Maybe it's wrapped up in this," Daggerback mused and began to unwrap it. "Then I'll have all seven."

He looked desperately to Corphish, who returned a worried look. Jeff suddenly closed his eyes and balled up his fists. "Corphish! Bubblebeam! Go to his right!" he shouted.

"You got it!" the water pokemon yelled, unleashing a rapid volley of exploding bubbles while moving as quickly as he could to the left, opposite to the doorway out. The watery orbs burst on impact with Daggerback, eliciting growls of frustration as he dropped the bag and the shower curtain in shock. The Nidoking walked forward and opened up his maw from which he released a shower of poison pins. Corphish increased his pace, causing the pins to explode behind him. He continued running and firing bubbles out of his right claw as the needles shattered in his wake.

As this happened, Jeff ran towards the rear of Daggerback, where his bag and items were. He hastily grabbed his bag and the shower curtain, which he quickly shoved into the backpack. Unbeknownst to Daggerback, Jeff threw the bag through the doorway and into the hallway where the stairs were. The teen picked up a rock and ran over to the left, where he and Corphish had been pinned to the wall, just as the Nidoking turned his head to follow the water pokemon. Jeff picked up Corphish's pokeball so that he would be able to use it to recall Corphish, if it came to that.

He saw Corphish beginning to run along the wall opposite to him, which brought him closer to Daggerback; he had fallen into Daggerback's plan and had no choice or else he'd be hit by the poison pins that followed him. Jeff clutched the rock in his hand and hurled it at the back of Daggerback's head. The Nidoking let out a snarl. The rock didn't really hurt him, but it got his attention. Daggerback spun around to face Jeff.

At the same time, Corphish approached the door and gave Jeff a nod. The poison pokemon began to charge Jeff, hoping to use the human as a means to get the shellfish pokemon to behave. Jeff recoiled in response to the charging Nidoking. Corphish knew he had to act quickly. He levelled his pincers with Daggerbacks legs and let loose a tremendous volley of bubbles.

The translucent orbs burst on contact with Daggerback's legs, who let out a surprised yelp as his legs buckled and he fell, unbraced, onto the floor. Jeff took this opportunity to sprint for the door which Corphish was already at. Daggerback angrily swung his tail around, which managed to catch Jeff's leg and send him careening to the ground as well. The teen winced and attempted to crawl forward, but he found that he couldn't go any further.

Jeff tugged at his leg but it wouldn't budge. He looked down frantically and saw that Daggerback's tail was coiled around his ankle. "Where... do you think you're going?" the Nidoking snarled.

"Corphish!" Jeff cried out.

"Crap!" Corphish sputtered, running to aid his friend. The water pokemon clamped his right pincer down on Daggerback's tail and squeezed, but the Nidoking's hold continued.

"Try Crabhammer!" advised Jeff in a panic.

Corphish complied and began pounding his water-soaked claw down on Daggerback's tail. The behemoth of a pokemon grimaced with pain, but tried to remain holding onto Jeff as he got to his feet. "Why can't I be a Machoke of a Corphish?" Corphish muttered.

"Give it all you've got in one blow, Corp!"

Corphish nodded, raised his claw over his head and jumped to the best of his ability into the air. He brought down his pincers onto Daggerback's tail in a powerful strike. The Nidoking growled in pain and his tail tensed up upon being struck before slackening and allowing Jeff to remove his foot.

"Let's go!" Jeff shouted, picking up Corphish and scrambling to his feet. He bolted towards the door. Upon getting through the stone doorway, he bent down to pick up his bag where Corphish grabbed one of the straps. The duo then heard pounding footsteps reach the door behind them. Jeff turned and saw Daggerback at the doorway. The Nidoking let out a savage roar the struck fear into both of their hearts.

"Time to leave, Jeff!" Corphish shouted.

Jeff agreed instantaneously. He sprinted at full speed down the end of the hall towards the parallel eroded stairway that he came up. The teen grimaced as he heard Daggerback's thunderous stampede quickly gaining on them. Jeff dug deep and increased his speed, nearing the end of the hallway. He was forced to slow down near the end and he shot to the side and turned to pedal down the rocky stairs.

Daggerback growled from behind them and attempted to swipe at them, but missed. He too rounded the corner and began chasing them down the stairs, causing the weak rocks the staircase was made of to chip off under his feet. Jeff's face lit up upon seeing the light of the outside pouring in from the front door.

"Almost there!" Corphish shouted.

Jeff bolted for the doorway... but stopped when a blast of sand pushed him and Corphish back inside. They winced and staggered back. Jeff looked outside to see that the sandstorm was still raging outside. A deep, victorious chuckle sounded out from behind them.

"Heh heh heh... Forgot about the storm, did we?" asked Daggerback, coming to a smug walk towards them and folding his arms.

Jeff spun around and Corphish leapt out of his arms and readied himself for a fight.

Daggerback smirked. "Don't bother fighting back. You don't have anywhere to run and you both know I'm stronger than you. Don't worry; I'll make sure you two won't-"

The Nidoking's voice cut out and his eyes widened upon seeing something behind the trapped two. The massive head of an Onix burst through the swirling wall of sand, past the doorway and into the tower. Without so much as a word, it scooped Jeff and Corphish into its mouth and disappeared just as quickly back into the sandstorm.

Daggerback stood there in pure and utter shock as he watched his two prisoners seemingly get eaten by an Onix completely out of the blue. His eye twitched and his extended, pointing arm trembled slightly.

"That... was... unexpected..." he managed through his shock.

Of course, it wasn't long until he remembered that Jeff had an Onix, to which a mighty roar of frustration followed...

Atlas lay down on the grass, continuing to pound his tail slowly on the ground. Kevin put his headphones on and began listening to his CD player in an attempt to drown out the repetitive thumping. Blane was as restless as ever so he attempted to distract himself by chatting with Rachel about her pokemon.

"This pounding is giving me a headache!" Kevin growled, ripping off his headphones as the vibrations started to cause his CD to skip. "They'd better hurry up; I don't have one of those fancy anti-shock walkmans!"

"The more you whine, the slower I'll go," boomed a voice. The group turned to see Prometheus' form slithering down the path towards them. Atlas stopped moving his tail and craned his head towards his friend.

"It's about time!" Kevin shouted.

Prometheus pitched his head forward, allowing Jeff and Corphish to fall from his maw to the ground. "I think I'd rather waltz with Daggerback than travel in the big snake's mouth again," Corphish said as he shuddered.

As Jeff got to his feet, Corphish' words reminded him. "Daggerback attacked us in Mirage Tower."

Exclamations of shock rang out from the group. Until that point, Treecko hadn't been paying attention. He walked over and stared at Jeff. "What was he doing there?"

"I'm not sure why he was there, but one thing's for sure: he's after the fossil we have."

"Why would he be after that?" Rachel asked.

"Does that mean he followed you guys to the tower?" added Blane.

Jeff folded his arms and thought. "He said he was like a mercenary... He had a client who wanted it." He glanced over to Blane. "...And no. He was there before me and seemed as surprised as I was when we crossed paths."

"That's weird... Why would he be in an old tower in the middle of the desert?" Kevin questioned.

Silence over took the group for a few moments until Jeff suddenly said, "I've got it!" All eyes looked to him. "I remember watching a TV special about it..."

"Ah, TV... Is there anything you can't do?" Corphish asked affectionately.

"...Anyways, they were saying that a bunch of palaeontologists and archaeologists were digging up stuff there, until it was proclaimed a historical site and unsafe for excavation, which explains the abandoned excavation sites I saw."

"I told you to stay near the door!" Prometheus barked.

Jeff chuckled sheepishly. "I must have misheard?"

"Get to the point already, Jeff," Kevin said.

"I would if people would stop interrupting me," he replied, glaring. "So, palaeontologists dig up fossils, right? And what's Daggerback trying to get from us?"

"Fossils..." Kevin said.

"So, it's safe to assume he was there looking for fossils when you showed up," deduced Rachel.

Jeff nodded and took the shower curtain-protected fossil out of his to check on it. "Yeah... As he was about to take the fossil, I remember him saying 'Now I have all seven' or something. That means he must have found the fossils he was looking for in Mirage Tower."

"While that may be..." Corphish said matter-of-factly, striding in a smug, detective-like fashion to the center of the group. "It would appear that he now only has five." With that, Corphish opened his left pincer and allowed a grapefruit-sized rock to fall to the grass.

Jeff stare blankly at the water pokemon. "...Corphish... is that a fossil?" Corphish nodded while grinning widely. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?"

"No... but I assumed it anyways."

Kevin cleared his throat and stepped forward. "They're just fossils. What's the big deal? I mean, if he'll stop chasing you guys when he has all the fossils, why not give them to him?"

"First, Kevin, it's because at least two of these fossils are stolen from Rustboro. Second, who would hire a mercenary to go find fossils instead of a professional science team? And who has the resources to pay that mercenary not with money, but with a heaping load of various items of whatever he asks for? Whoever it is obviously has a lot of money and they probably resorted to more dubious tactics of getting what they want when the museum refused to sell the two fossils they had to them. Of course, this is all speculation."

"Alright, so what do we do with the fossils?" asked Blane.

Jeff shrugged. "...I'm not sure, but I think we should keep these two for now. Whoever Daggerback's client is... I dunno, I just think it's for more than just collecting purposes. I don't like it."

"That's all fine and great," said Kevin, "but let's not forget why we're out here in the first place! To beat the pants off gym leaders!" To that, Treecko nodded in agreement. "So let's go to Lavaridge Town!"

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, okay..." He glanced over to Atlas, who was looking at him. Upon making eye contact with Jeff, Atlas quickly looked away. "...Let's go then."

Prometheus looked down at Kevin. "You. I'm staying out here with my friend, understood?"

"Fine by me," answered Kevin, whose attention was caught by the shower curtain in Jeff's hand. "Yo, Jeff... Do you still have all the stuff from the hotel in your bag after Daggerback attacked?"

Jeff glanced at him and shrugged. "Daggerback sorta dumped it all out."

Kevin let out a cry. "NOOOOOOOO! ...Do you still have the lemon in there?"

"...Yes."

"Sweet."


	29. The Meteor Stratagem

**The orange sun cast its setting light down upon the ravine. High cliffs and mountains flanked the deep U-shaped valley from both sides. The gleaming orb had not yet passed behind the mountains at the end of the pass, so the entire area was still swathed in orange.**

**The travelling group headed westward, towards the mountainous terrain and away from the desert behind them. Even the two Onixes, Atlas and Prometheus, felt small in comparison to the tall cliffs and the even taller mountains all around.**

**Prometheus slithered ahead, slightly in front of Atlas. They both carried passengers on their backs.**

**"Yo, Pro, can't you go any faster? I want to get to Lavaridge before nightfall... or at least before I turn sixty!" Kevin called up from his place in front of Rachel on Prometheus's back.**

**Prometheus let out a low growl. "(It's 'Prometheus'... Don't push your luck, little creature,)" he warned. "(And I thought we weren't going to make a habit of riding on our backs.)"**

**"Hey, if you want to stick around, you're going to have to pull your weight," Kevin said with a grin.**

**"(It seems more like we're pulling [i]your[/i] weight!)" Prometheus retorted.**

**"...Are you calling me fat? Or... ohh, I get it. If me and Rache are too [i]heavy[/i] for the great big, tough Onix, it's okay; I understand. We can get off if you can't handle it," Kevin goaded.**

**"(I never said that,)" Prometheus snapped. "(You're about as light as a pebble. And as insignificant as one, too!)" The large reptile then craned his head around while slithering. "(And if you two start making out while you're back there, I will start bucking. I promise you that, old son.)"**

**"Oh, I get it; you want Rachel all to yourself," Kevin remarked.**

**As Prometheus bristled, Rachel tapped Kevin in the shoulder. "What did he say?" she asked, still unable to understand pokemon.**

**"He's jealous that you want to make out with me," the blonde teen answered her, still grinning.**

**Rachel was taken aback and disgusted. "I'd make out with a Pinsir before I would you."**

**"If that Pinsir was the hottest, studliest Pinsir in the world then I could understand," Kevin said, casting her a wink.**

**Rachel shook her head and sighed just as Prometheus slowed down slightly, allowing Atlas to catch up. The scar-donned Onix slithered up beside his friend, though he hadn't taken his eyes off of the ground the whole time ever since they left the desert.**

**Treecko sat on top of Atlas's head, leaning against the back of his large horn. Below was Jeff, Corphish, Piplup and Blane respectively. Jeff shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Atlas every so often before averting his gaze.**

**Corphish glanced over at Prometheus and the group that rode on his back. "(Hey, can I switch rock snakes?)" he asked. "(It's so tense over here that I feel like somebody's going to explode! You guys are at least talking.)"**

**"(Unfortunately,)" murmured Prometheus. The Onix glanced over at his friend. "(Hey, Atlas, are we going the right way?)"**

**Atlas blinked his grey eyes and finally looked up from the ground, slightly confused. "(Uhh... what?)" he asked, glancing over.**

**"(...Are we going the right way?)"**

**"(Oh... Err... I was following you.)"**

**Blane looked over at Rachel and signalled her. "Rache! Are we going the right way?"**

**Rachel, who was looking at her handbook of Hoenn, nodded. "Yeah, we should be."**

**"(Good,)" Prometheus muttered, glancing over at Atlas with a curious expression. He then looked back forwards. "(Because if we- Holy Groudon's scales!)" he exclaimed suddenly, his blue eyes widening as he looked forwards.**

**"What's up?" Kevin asked, balancing himself as Prometheus stopped suddenly.**

**"(That mountain... It's enormous!)" Prometheus said in utter awe. "(Look at it, Atlas!)"**

**Atlas raised his head and looked up. His eyes, too, widened. Behind the cliffs and peaks stood a titan of a mountain that reached high into the sky. It was nowhere near tall enough to touch the clouds, but the rocky monument still dwarfed everything around it. The cliffs around it were like a stairway leading up to the dark, colossal peak. The mountain seemed to flatten out on top, making a wide plateau. Waves of heat rose from the top.**

**"(It's incredible!)" Prometheus gushed. "(It's as if Lord Groudon himself could live under it!)"**

**"That's Mount Chimney," Rachel pointed out, looking down at her book. "Apparently it's a dormant volcano. It says when standing on top, you should be able to see most of Hoenn."**

**"(D-Dormant volcano?)" Corphish stammered, his eyes widening.**

**"Dormant means inactive, Corphish," Jeff reassured him. **

**"(Jeff...) Corphish said with the utmost urgency and seriousness in his voice. "(Don't you watch movies? There is no... such... thing... as a dormant volcano. All it takes is a loose stone... or scientists prodding at it... or the wrath of Arceus... or an evil mastermind...)" he explained, his grip tightening around Jeff's waist considerably.**

**"Corphish... too tight..." Jeff gasped.**

**"Yeah, it's breathtaking," Blane said, looking at the mountain. "But we're faced with something more important... There's a dead end ahead of us..." He pointed forwards from atop Atlas's back, gesturing to where the grassy valley suddenly stopped and met with more cliffs that led towards the tall peak. "How are we supposed to get to Lavaridge?"**

**"There's a cable car," Kevin answered. "You take it to the top of Mount Chimney and then go south down Jagged Pass."**

**"(And then KABLOOEY!)" Corphish shouted, finishing his pop-culture fuelled theory and subsequently startling everyone on Atlas' back (excluding Treecko).**

**Prometheus looked over at Kevin. "(What's... a cable car?)"**

**"It's a metal thing that you can ride inside to take you up to high places," Blane told him.**

**"Yeah..." Jeff said sheepishly as the group stopped at the dead end, now surrounded by cliffs on three sides. "Slight problem with that... Atlas can't go inside his pokeball and there's no way he's fitting inside a cable car..."**

**"Oh yeah..." Kevin mused. "Because [i]_somebody_[/i] broke his pokeball!" His eyes rested on Jeff.**

**"It was an accident..." Jeff muttered in a pouting fashion.**

**"(We don't need to be carried around in some small ball!)" Prometheus explained proudly. "(We're Onix. Atlas and I can climb to the top of that mountain no problem!)" He looked over to his friend, awaiting confirmation from the other rock snake.**

**Atlas nodded. "(We'll be fine,)" he agreed while managing to avoid making eye contact with Jeff.**

**"Are you sure? I don't want it to seem like we're abandoning you," he said using choice words while casting a glance to Atlas. The Onix grimaced and slithered back a little so that he was partially hidden behind Prometheus.**

**"(We can take care of ourselves just fine,)" Prometheus insisted. "(We've been doing so since long before we joined up with you.)"**

**"Okay then," Kevin said, hopping off of Prometheus' back as the large rock pokemon came to a halt at the end of the pass. "You and Atlas climb to the top of the mountain and the rest of us will take the cable car!"**

**"(Sounds good to me,)" said Prometheus, watching as Rachel slid off of his back after Kevin. Blane, Jeff, Corphish and Treecko also dismounted from Atlas.**

**Kevin noticed this and grinned. "Pro, I know you have a thing for Rache, but try not to check her out all the time, okay?"**

**The Onix sneered and glared at Kevin. "(I wasn't! And I don't! Rrrrrgh. We're leaving, Atlas!)" he declared, leaping onto the cliff in front of them and slithering up it.**

**"(Uhh...)" Atlas gave a quick glance to Jeff behind him and sighed. "(...Right.)" Atlas followed his friend and disappeared over the crest of the crag.**

**The group braced themselves as several small pebbles showered down upon them from the Onixes' movements. When it finally stopped, Blane looked to the group's right. "I guess that's the way to the cable car station, huh?" he asked.**

**Everyone turned to the twenty foot cliff to their right and saw a set of stairs carved into the rock, leading up to a rocky plateau. They could see the wires of the cable car leading down over the crest of the plateau, so it was safe to assume the station was up there too.**

**"Yeah, looks like it," Rachel replied.**

**"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kevin asked, running towards the stairs. "I love the cable car!"**

**"He's like an annoying little kid," Rachel said with a sigh.**

**Jeff grinned and followed him at a controlled pace. "You don't know the half of it."**

**Meanwhile, Corphish scuttled over to Treecko and tapped his shoulder with his pincers. Treecko glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before continuing forward. "(Treeck! You sure you're okay with this? Aren't you claustrophobic? You know, with the pokeball thing and all?)"**

**Treecko narrowed his eyes. "(For the last time, I'm not claustrophobic...)"**

**"(Then why don't you like going in your pokeball?)" Corphish asked. Treecko ignored him and jumped up the steps, leaving Corphish to awkwardly pull himself up. "(Wait! My legs aren't as long as yours!)"**

**The group made it to the top of the plateau (some quicker than others) and looked around the area. The cable car wires led into an open, single story building. From inside, the humming of an engine could be heard.**

**"Where's Kevin?" Blane asked, looking around the rocky plateau, made up from a black, pyroclastic type of stone, caused from the nearby volcano.**

**"Inside already, it looks like," Jeff replied, walking towards the station. The group followed, though Corphish was finding it hard to traverse over the rough terrain. Jeff opened the door and saw Kevin standing inside a single room. He immediately surveyed the area and saw two benches flanking them from both sides of the room. In front of them, past Kevin, was a ticket gate spanning across the whole room, separating the waiting area from the cable car. The sound of the engine drew his attention, causing him to look over and see the cable car sitting idly in the dock. It was connected to an overhanging wire which was attached to a bullwheel in the terminal.**

**"There's nobody here," Rachel mused. "Is it closed?"**

**"If it was, why would they leave the door unlocked?" Blane replied. He then looked around and saw one of the benches overturned. "What happened in here?"**

**"Magma," Kevin growled shortly, his excited demeanour completely gone.**

**"What?" Jeff asked, looking at the blonde haired teen, who still showed his back to them.**

**Kevin slowly turned around and presented a red hood with two odd horn-like features. It looked as if it had been torn off from the rest of the sweater. "Team Magma was here..." he said venomously.**

**Jeff's eyes widened. "No way... Them?"**

**Rachel and Blane cast each other confused looks. "Team Magma...?" Rachel asked. "Who are they?"**

**Kevin crushed the piece of fabric in his palm and looked at Rachel with cold blue eyes. "You want to know who Team Magma is?" he asked angrily. "A bunch of nutjobs!"**

**Blane couldn't help but feel concerned by Kevin's uncharacteristic anger. "Uhh... We're not really from Hoenn, so do you think you could explain?"**

**"They're-" Jeff began but he was quickly interrupted. **

**"Pretty much a cult of terrorists," Kevin said fervently, finishing Jeff's sentence. **

**"Are they anything like Team Rocket from Kanto and Johto?" Rachel asked. "Before they dissolved for good, that is."**

**Kevin shook his head. "No... Team Rocket was just a bunch of petty criminals who robbed, extorted and performed a few corporate takeovers. Team Magma... these guys have a 'grand plan'," he said mockingly. "Team Magma actually wants to expand the world's landmass by draining all the oceans! They think that that's the best idea in the world! If that isn't the most ridiculous thing you ever heard..."**

**The blonde-haired teen threw the Team Magma hat to the side. "And these psychos don't care what they have to do to achieve their goals! They actually think they're doing the world a favour and that their ends justify the means!" Kevin grimaced and looked down at Ace's pokeball. "They don't even care what happens to the water pokemon..."**

**Kevin grinned and looked back at Rachel and Blane. "And if you didn't think Team Magma were frigging psychos, have a look at Team Aqua."**

**"You mean those two guys with the Gyarados who almost attacked us when we were travelling to Slateport?" Rachel asked.**

**Kevin nodded. "They're Team Magma's rivals and their goals are the exact opposite. While Magma wants to expand the world's landmass, Team Aqua wants to expand the world's oceans. They want to flood the world!" Kevin explained, almost laughing and unnerving most of the others. "Now they _[i]must[/i]_ be crazy if they actually believe in that cause! If they were water pokemon, sure, but they're _[i]humans[/i]_!"**

**The teen's smile quickly disappeared. "Team Aqua may be crazier, but I'll take them over Magma any day..."**

**Several members of the group wanted to ask why, but they all thought better of it. Jeff looked over at the hat on the floor. "But what's with the hat?"**

**"Same reason that nobody's here, I think," Kevin replied. "Team Magma drove the cable car operators out. I guess they don't want anybody going to the top of Mount Chimney."**

**"So what do we do?" Rachel asked.**

**"Go to the top of Mount Chimney," Kevin replied, his usual grin returning before he decided to jump over the ticket gate.**

**"What?" Blane asked. "There's nobody to operate the cable car!"**

**Kevin grinned and took out a pokeball, aiming it behind the group. "Don't you worry about that. Come on out, Blitz!" The large Scyther materialized behind the group and nodded at Kevin. Jeff couldn't help but tense up and swing around. "Help me get these guys into the cable car!" he said, opening the cabin's door and stepping inside the car.**

**Blitz nodded and started ushering the three humans towards the ticket gate. Jeff lunged over it just to avoid Blitz's scythes. Treecko and Corphish watched as the humans were herded into the car and they decided to follow them in.**

**Kevin stood inside the metal car, waiting beside a pedestal where the control panel was. At the front and back of the car was a row of cushioned seats. Rachel, Blane and his Piplup sat at the front of the car while Jeff and his pokemon sat at the back. Blitz waited outside the car.**

**"What are you thinking of doing, Kevin?" Jeff asked nervously.**

**Kevin grinned. "The cable car is operated from within in the car itself by an operator who works the controls. I used to go on the cable car with my mom a lot as a kid, so I'm pretty sure I know how it works," he explained, looking at the panel which had four buttons on it, two in the shape of arrows.**

**Rachel and Blane's eyes widened. "No way! You're not serious!" Rachel protested frantically.**

**Jeff stood up and stepped towards Kevin, hoping to stop him before things got out of hand. "Kevin, don't you even think about i-"**

**"Blitz, you follow us from beside. Allons-y!"**

**Kevin slammed his index finger onto one of the arrows and the car started moving... The cabin jerked backwards into the terminal, colliding with the bullwheel. Kevin held onto the panel for support and Rachel and Blane were sent sprawling to the floor. Jeff let out a cry as he fell back on Corphish, pinning the poor crustacean against the seat.**

**"(Maybe I'll be reincarnated as a pokemon who can have an actually dignified death,)" Corphish wheezed as Jeff's body pressed against him.**

**"...Wrong button," Kevin sheepishly explained after hitting the stop button. Blitz slapped the side of his scythe to his forehead and shook his head in exasperation at the bungle. Everyone on board shot Kevin a dirty glare as they composed themselves, getting back into their proper seats.**

**Corphish brushed himself and backed over to the corner where Treecko sat. "(We're going to die, aren't we?)"**

**"That's very likely," Jeff responded as Kevin slowly pressed the opposite arrow, causing the car to gently leave the station. Upon the cable car fully leaving the vacant terminal, Blitz flew out and followed beside them.**

**Jeff gazed out at their Scyther escort nervously. He knew that Kevin was friends with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust him. The teen subconsciously ran his fingers across the scar on his bicep. It was moments later that Jeff felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw Corphish looking up at him.**

**"(Hey, Jeff? Can you release Dae and Drez?)" he asked. "(Treeck isn't exactly a great conversationalist.)"**

**Jeff paused and looked at the others. "I dunno... Would that be too much weight?" he asked warily.**

**"(Jeez, Jeff. If you don't want to let them out you can just say so; you don't have to call them fat,)" Corphish said, attempting to fold his pincers.**

**Kevin and Blane tittered and Rachel realized she must have missed another one of Corphish's jokes. Jeff sighed and took out two pokeballs from his pocket. "Fine, but if the cord snaps, I'm using you for a cushion, Corphish."**

**"(Go right ahead,)" Corphish responded, brandishing the three orange spikes on his head. **

**"Everybody – Kevin, especially – shield your eyes. I don't want anybody pressing the wrong button," Jeff said before releasing his two companions near the center of the car.**

**From amidst the light materialized a Taillow and Beedrill, who were observing their surroundings in utter confusion.**

**"(Excuse me... Where are we?)" Drezdk asked, prompted to press his fore stinger against the cabin's glass in order to balance himself. "(And why do I feel so unbalanced?)"**

**"We're in a cable car," Blane replied. "It's a human-made thing that carries things to high up places. In this case, Mount Chimney."**

**Daedalus scoffed. "(If your kind needs a machine to scale mountains then you shouldn't be scaling mountains. I don't see why humans always have the need to overcompensate for their shortcomings by expanding their influences everywhere. Why can't they just be happy with what they have like the rest of us are?)"**

**Corphish frowned and stared at him. "(...Mister Grumpyfeathers.)"**

**"(He does have a bit of a point,)" Drezdk said, looking out the window. "(I don't mean any offense by that, but this doesn't seem natural. I'm not sure a Beedrill has ever been so high off the ground before...)"**

**"Hey, it gets us to the top of the mountain, doesn't it?" Kevin asked rhetorically. "While we're up there we can check out whether that Team Magma hat has anything to do with Mount Chimney or not."**

**"(Yeah, I'm sure the hat was the mastermind behind the whole thing,)" Corphish replied sarcastically.**

**"You know what I mean," Kevin answered, for once not breaking a grin at one of Corphish's jokes.**

**The water type raised his claws in a partial shrug and looked around. He took to climbing onto Jeff's lap and gazing out the window. Upon seeing Blitz flying beside the car at a relaxed pace, he waved. The Scyther gave a slight, uncomfortable nod, looked forward and hastened his wing beats.**

**"(Hmm... He seems awfully suspicious out there...)" Corphish mused, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. **

**"Who? Blitz?" Kevin asked, casting a look his way.**

**Corphish nodded. "(Our lives are basically in his scythes... his razor sharp scythes.)"**

**"Corphish..." Jeff warned, shifting away from the window nervously.**

**"(Like a Scytherian Grim Reaper...)" Corphish whispered. "(All he has to do is cut that cable and we all go splat! Maybe he has unfinished business... in Jeff!)" The water type turned and pointed his pincer dramatically at his trainer.**

**By this point, Jeff was more nervous than a Steelix in the middle of the ocean with a child's life preserver. He recoiled in terror, partially to avoid getting cuffed in the face by Corphish's large claw. "What?"**

**Corphish lunged up onto Jeff's chest, clutching his shirt with his pincers and glaring into his eyes. "(You! He couldn't kill you last time, so now he wants to finish the job! With him out there and us in here, now's his chance! All he has to do is-)" Corphish snapped one of his claws shut in front of Jeff's face, imitating the cutting of a wire, causing the human to jump. "(And then KABLOOEY!)" **

**"...Why would the cable car explode, Corphish?" Blane asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**Corphish gave him a dry stare. "(...Uhh, we're right next to a volcano? I thought you trainers were supposed to be smart.)"**

**"There's 'Corphish smart' and then there's 'everybody else smart'," Jeff deadpanned, trying to cover up the fact that his legs were trembling.**

**"(Why, thank you, Jeff!)" Corphish replied happily, hopping down beside Daedalus and Drezdk.**

**"(That was mean, you know,)" Daedalus whispered, gesturing to the inwardly terrified Jeff. **

**Corphish giggled. "(I have to entertain myself somehow. Did I have you guys going?)"**

**Drezdk looked at him and mused. "([i]_Oh boy. Another pokemon with Talvoc's sense of humour. What have I gotten myself into?_[/i])" he pondered. However, as Drezdk thought about his fallen friend, his face began to soften and he felt the need to retreat. The Beedrill backed away from Daedalus and Corphish, hopped up onto the soft bench and sat clumsily next to Jeff.**

**Jeff, who was beginning to compose himself, looked down at Drezdk and offered a smile. "Err, hey. ...Sorry I didn't let you out earlier. How are you feeling?"**

**"(Think nothing of it,)" Drezdk politely replied. "(And I'm feeling much better...)"**

**"([i]_Physically_[/i],)" he mentally added.**

**"I'm glad to hear it," Jeff said, seeming to have forgotten about Blitz for the time being.**

**As they began talking, Daedalus hopped up onto the windowsill, which was small enough to make him struggle to get a comfortable footing. From that vantage point, he looked out and observed the steep cliffy terrain below. He turned his head to the right and saw a patch of forest between the bottom of the lowest plateau and the desert to the east.**

**He pressed his forehead against the glass and stared out at it. It wasn't until he turned his head did he notice that Treecko was examining the same stretch of forest. Treecko momentarily glanced over at him before looking back out the rear window.**

**"(...What?)" Daedalus asked him accusingly.**

**"(Nothing,)" Treecko responded coolly, not taking his eyes off the emerald leaves far below them.**

**The Taillow's brow furrowed for a moment, but then he relaxed and gazed at the same place. "(Yeah, you caught me... I'm a little homesick,)" he murmured.**

**"(Jeff said you could leave whenever you want,)" Treecko reminded him.**

**"(I know...)" Daedalus spoke, closing his eyes. "(But I'm not going to. I don't want to go back.)"**

**"(You don't? But you're so happy to be with us...)" Treecko replied snarkily.**

**Daedalus sighed. "(I know I'm not thrilled about Jeff's whole badge quest, but... I have my reasons for not wanting to go back.)"**

**"(You? The great leader?)" Treecko asked. "(I thought you'd jump at the chance to go back and lead your Taillows.)"**

**The Taillow grimaced and placed his head against the window. "(Well...)" He turned and looked back at Treecko, hoping to change the subject. "(I can tell I'm not the only one who's homesick.)"**

**Treecko momentarily narrowed his eyes, but soon went back to appearing calm and collected. "(Think what you want...)"**

**Daedalus did a 180 jump on the windowsill and faced Treecko, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "(You can't fool me, Treecko... I was there when Daggerback caught you. I saw the look on your face when you were tending to that tree. You really care about it, don't you?)" Daedalus asked, knowing that he was right.**

**Treecko balled up his fist and glared at Daedalus, refusing to show any sort of weakness to him. The Taillow stared right back at him before breaking a mild grin. "(It's okay to care about it, you know...)"**

**Treecko looked away, gazing back out the window while chewing on his twig. "(We're here,)" he spoke just seconds before a large shadow overtook the car.**

**Blane, Rachel and Kevin all turned around as the cable car pulled into a nearly identical terminal at the top of Mount Chimney. Jeff turned around and lunged out of his seat upon seeing that Blitz was on the other side of the window. The Scyther was directly behind him, following the car into the terminal.**

**"Annnd stop!" Kevin decreed. He punched the button with his finger, bringing the car to a rocky stop in the terminal.**

**Drezdk held onto Jeff for support, unaccustomed to the sudden shift in weight. Upon collecting himself he looked out the rear window, down the face of the dormant volcano. "(Strange... We came all that way without even beating a wing.)"**

**"Yeah! Great, huh?" Kevin said, placing his hands on his hips and traipsing towards the door.**

**Upon opening it, Kevin found Blitz standing in front of him. "(Kevin,)" the mantis pokemon said, speaking with a hint of urgency in his voice. "(I heard humans up here...)"**

**Kevin's face immediately grew serious and he turned to the others. "Be on your guard, everyone..."**

**"Team Magma?" Jeff questioned, following the others off the cable car and into the empty terminal.**

**"That's my guess," agreed Rachel, drawing Strix and Avis' pokeballs just in case.**

**"(Who?)" Drezdk asked Jeff with worry. "(I...I won't have to kill anybody, right Jeff?)"**

**Jeff looked down at the Beedrill reassuringly. "Of course not. I'd never ask you to do something like that. And I only want you to battle if you want to, okay?" he explained, placing his hand on Drezdk's back.**

**Drezdk nodded slowly. "(...Thank you.)"**

**Blitz and Kevin hopped over the ticket gate and slinked over to the wall on each side of the door. The Scyther poked his head out and looked around. Outside the terminal was rock, rock and more rock. The ground was craggy and either red or black, depending on the part of the summit. Directly across from them, they could see the tips of trees which gradually grew shorter the further away they were. On the distance they could see far off forests due to the sheer height of Mount Chimney. The intense smell of sulphur entered the Scyther's nostrils and caused him to cringe.**

**"See anything, Blitz?" Kevin asked.**

**"(No... I see no humans,)" he replied, still scanning the area. The Scyther's hazel eyes lit up upon finding something else. "(Kevin, are those our Onix?)" He pointed with his scythe to two grey stalagmites that stood out against the other rocks, sticking up from behind the crest of the southern peak of the mountain. **

**"Team Magma must be behind the terminal, closer to the center of the volcano," Rachel said. "If Blitz was right about hearing human voices, that is."**

**"Don't get him angry," Jeff whispered, keeping a safe distance away from the insect pokemon.**

**"(Closer to the center of the volcano?)" Corphish asked nervously. "(Arceus help us all...)" The water type's eyes widened and he cupped his pincers over his mouth. "(I take it back! I didn't say that! People who say that are always the first to die in disaster movies!)"**

**Blane folded his arms and thought. "But if Team Magma is out there, how do we let Atlas and Prometheus know that we're here without those guys seeing or hearing us? We don't know if they're a hundred feet away or ten."**

**"Maybe we could throw something at them," Jeff suggested. He reached into his bag and pulled out a fruit. "How about this?" He brandished the lemon in front of him.**

**Kevin's eyes widened and he swung around to defiantly face his friend. "Jeff! You can't throw that lemon! It's an excellent source of vitamins!" He turned to the Scyther next to him. "Blitz, help him put it away."**

**"Okay! No lemon!" Jeff hastily said, throwing the fruit back in his backpack before the Scyther could get close to him. "So what's your bright idea? We can't just walk out there. We could be outnumbered for all we know and, like you said, these guys have extremist attitudes."**

**"I know..." Kevin said icily. "They might have guns, too."**

**"Guns?" Jeff asked aloud, perplexed. "What are you talking about, Kevin? The Hoenn National Gun Ban was ten years ago. All of the guns have been confiscated and their metals melted down and remade for other things. They don't even make bullets anymore."**

**"Yeah?" Kevin responded sharply. "Then how come Blitz was shot by a farmer a month ago?"**

**"He what?" Jeff asked, surprised.**

**"(I was forced to steal some of his crops for sustenance,)" Blitz answered.**

**Kevin's eye twitched. "...Not the point I was trying to make, genius," he said. "There are still old models in circulation. Sure they might not make guns anymore, but they're not completely gone either."**

**Jeff still wasn't convinced. "Just because some guy on some rural route that they overlooked has one-"**

**"Look, I'm sure, okay?" Kevin interrupted with certainty in his voice. "...It's possible."**

**"That's all great," Blane said while placing his Piplup on his shoulder. "But we still have the problem of contacting Atlas and Prometheus."**

**Jeff spoke up. "How about the-"**

**"Don't say 'lemon'!" Kevin growled.**

**"(I'll do it,)" a calm yet determined voice said from behind them. The group turned and saw Treecko stepping towards the door.**

**"Treecko?" Jeff asked, a little surprised. "How?"**

**"(I'll use Bullet Seed,)" he responded, narrowing his eyes.**

**Jeff and several others looked sceptical. The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, are you sure, Treeck?"**

**Treecko internally bristled at Jeff's lack of confidence in him. "(Yeah,)" he responded firmly.**

**The wood gecko pokemon stepped into the doorway and took aim at one of the two stone horns. He raised his tail and gripped the ground with his feet for balance. Treecko then opened his mouth and inhaled. The energy was building inside his chest. He could feel it.**

**When he was satisfied with his stance, he relaxed his hands. Treecko then let loose the attack, feeling the energy rush through from his chest. "Treeeeee ck-"**

**Nothing happened.**

**The humans and pokemon surrounding Treecko remained completely silent and shifted uncomfortably. The wood gecko pokemon grimaced for a split second but attempted to show himself as composed and aloof. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, despite how frustrated he really was.**

**Treecko centered his focus to the energy inside him once again. He was not about to give up. Oxygen seeped into his lungs from the breath he took and Treecko waited until he felt the energy within him make its way to his throat. **

**"([i]_I just have to focus on spitting them now. Just like I practiced,_[/i])" he thought.**

**"Treeeeeeee," he spoke, building up the energy and rearing his head back. "...Cko cko cko cko cko cko!"**

**A salvo of eight glowing energy seeds burst from his throat and ripped through the air over the stretch of rocky terrain. Three of the eight hit their target: the horn on the right that was poking up from behind the peak. A deep rumbling voice began to roar, but it was suddenly muffled. The horn on the left rose up and the tip of an Onix's head emerged, followed by a pair of grey eyes.**

**Jeff could immediately recognize him as Atlas from the large scar running across his face. Prometheus angrily raised his head too, though his mouth was covered by the end of Atlas' tail. Jeff and Kevin both hailed them by waving their hands. Atlas's face lit up upon seeing them. The two Onixes both looked at each other and nodded. They both emerged over the small cliff and crawled towards the terminal as slowly and quietly as they could.**

**Treecko, who seemed relatively content that he pulled off that second Bullet Seed, walked past the others and leaned against the ticket gate. ****He was still troubled, though, about the idea that he still didn't have complete control over it. He knew he had to try harder.**

**The group watched as the two began to slither stealthily in their direction. As they did, Rachel turned to Blane. "What's this about a gun ban?" she asked.**

**"Oh yeah," Blane replied. "Johto's gun ban was put into effect before you were born, so you probably take it for a given. Johto, Unova, Hoenn and Sinnoh all passed legislation involving a gun ban. Many people were using guns for hunting pokemon, and that caused many wild pokemon to react violently to humans, so as a show of good will towards pokemon, mostly everybody agreed to the ban. Not only did pokemon deaths decrease, but so did human deaths, so it worked out well for everybody except the gun corporations. And since humans and pokemon join the military together now, guns are pretty much obsolete anyways since we have pokemon on our side. Of course the pokemon have to give their permission to enlist with their trainer or else the trainer can't use them. It sorta makes sense since if that wasn't a rule, pokemon would just be tools and that wouldn't be right. It's not like there's been a war for many centuries anyways though, so all the guns being produced were just wasted money. Heck, most people and pokemon assigned to the military these days are assigned to police work and the occasional disaster zone."**

**"I see," Rachel replied, taking in the information. "What about Kanto?"**

**"Johto applied some pressure to them, so they're coming around, actually. I read in the news they're having a meeting about it later this week. If you ask me, they'll be gun free by the end of the month," Blane responded.**

**Drezdk looked to Daedalus and Corphish. "(What is a gun?)"**

**"(Something bad,)" the Taillow answered.**

**"(Something awesome,)" Corphish retaliated, huffily. He looked between Drezdk and Daedalus. "(Have you not seen Die Hard, the best action movie in the history of the world? It stars Bruce, a Machoke? Subtitled? Ringing any bells?)"**

**Drezdk and Daedalus both reacted to Corphish's enthusiasm with blank stares. Corphish huffed and turned around. "(It looks like we'll have to have a movie night sometime!)"**

**Drezdk leaned over to the Taillow and whispered by cupping his mouth with his forestinger. "(Is he... okay?)" he asked, gesturing to Corphish with a nod of his head.**

**Daedalus raised his wing and cupped his wing to his mouth as well. "(Quite the opposite...)"**

**Atlas and Prometheus finally made it over to the terminal without being noticed and coiled themselves so that they would remain relatively hidden behind the small building.**

**"(It took you all long enough,)" Prometheus said in a hushed voice.**

**"Nice to see you too, Pro," Kevin responded.**

**"(We're, uhh, glad you all came,)" Atlas said, casting a glance to Jeff before awkwardly looking away.**

**"Yeah, what's going on?" Jeff asked.**

**"(There's a bunch of humans in red over near the center of the volcano,)" Prometheus responded. "(Atlas wasn't sure if we should show ourselves to them, so we stayed hidden.)"**

**Atlas rolled his eyes. "(That was you, Prometheus.)"**

**"(Ridiculous,)" the blue-eyed Onix insisted. **

**Kevin turned to the others, actually passing up an opportunity to rib Prometheus. "Team Magma. I knew it," he said fierily. **

**"How many were there?" Blane asked.**

**"(Nine,)" Prometheus replied. "(Eight of them looked alike but one of them had a different looking head and was much cleaner. Could he be the evolved form of the others?)"**

**"(I told you this already, Prometheus,)" Atlas said. "(Humans don't evolve. They're like the Sableyes and Mawiles in Granite Cave before Cronus threw them out,)" he added bitterly.**

**"(Right...)" Prometheus muttered. He turned to the others who were still standing inside the terminal. "(One other thing... When we first came up here, I heard one of them mention Lord Groudon's name. Why would he do that?)"**

**"Groudon?" Jeff asked. "I dunno... More importantly, why are they even up here at all?"**

**"Yeah," Rachel concurred. "Near the mouth of a volcano seems like a strange place for a team meeting."**

**The group thought about it for a few moments. It was then that Kevin's eyes widened in horror. "I think I know what they're doing..." he whispered, anger and fear in his voice. **

**"(What is it, Kevin?)" Blitz asked, concerned by Kevin's emotions.**

**"What's Team Magma's goal?" he asked coldly.**

**"To expand the world's landmass," Jeff responded. After a moment, he inhaled sharply. Several others also cued in at more or less the same time. "You don't mean...?"**

**Kevin nodded grimly. "They want Mount Chimney to erupt..."**

**"(I knew it! I knew it! It's going to erupt! I told you all! We're going to die!)" Corphish exploded in a nearly hysterical panic. "(Whoever makes it out of here alive, tell Peeko I like her!)"**

**"S-Settle down, Corphish," Jeff said, nervousness in his voice as well. "We don't know this for sure yet."**

**"Are you willing to take that chance?" Kevin retorted.**

**"No... but what are we supposed to do? We can't just attack them!)" Jeff said.**

**"And why not? They're Team Magma," the blonde teen coldly said.**

**"They outnumber us nine to four," was Jeff's response.**

**"What about our pokemon?" Kevin rationalized.**

**"What about theirs?" the dark haired teen retorted. "And I'm not about to send my pokemon to fight beside the mouth of a volcano, dormant or not."**

**Daedalus looked at Jeff with surprise. A flicker of respect could be seen behind the Taillow's dark eyes, but he grimaced and averted his gaze. **

**"(Let's do this...)" he suggested, speaking up and drawing everybody's attention. "(We'll confront them peacefully and use fighting as a last resort. We'll find out their true intentions and stop them if need be. Here's the plan... Jeff and Kevin will go over there on Atlas and Prometheus' backs. Even if they do have guns and they do use them, they'll do next to nothing to the hide of an Onix. Treecko and Blitz will go with them to compensate for Atlas and Prometheus' slow manoeuvrability. Everybody else will stay back here and watch. You four, try to avoid a fight if you can, but if you do get in trouble, we'll be able to sweep around and attack them when they're not expecting it.)"**

**"Sounds like a good plan to me," Blane spoke.**

**"Is that okay with everybody?" Jeff asked, looking at the others. The response was nods all around.**

**With that, Jeff nervously climbed on Atlas's back, followed by Treecko. Prometheus gave Atlas a slight nod before looking forward. He felt Kevin crawl onto him. Blitz flew up and landed on Prometheus in a kneeling position.**

**"(Let's... go, I suppose,)" Prometheus said, uncoiling himself and beginning to slither out into the open.**

**Atlas grimaced and looked back at his human companion with guilt. "(Jeff... I just wanted to say...)" he began.**

**"We'll talk later, Atlas, okay?" he replied, offering a small smile afterwards.**

**Atlas sighed and nodded, following Prometheus. He moved out from behind the terminal. Jeff could finally see the rest of Mount Chimney's peak. The summit was more or less completely flat with the exception of several crags and outcroppings jutting out of the rocky terrain. **

**"(I've never seen rocks quite like this,)" Prometheus whispered to Atlas as they slithered across them.**

**They looked forward and saw a massive sinkhole in the center of the plateau. It was there that the waves of heat rose from. Kevin tightened his grip on Prometheus' back as they saw several humans facing towards the fissure. The eight nearly identical humans were garbed in the same uniform: black pants and red hooded sweaters that cut off at the biceps in a jagged pattern. The uniforms donned a large black 'M' printed on the front in the style of mountains: Team Magma's logo.**

**The ninth man there stood apart from the others. The first thing that one would notice about him was his neatly-styled, swept-back, red hair that parted in different directions at the nape of his neck. He wore a pristine pair of black pants and a primarily red topcoat with black lining. The coat was strange in that the top right corner of the coat was black and on the breast of it was a red Team Magma emblem. Even at a distance, the group could tell that he held himself with an air of confidence.**

**"You think he's the boss?" Jeff asked Kevin.**

**"I think. He's dressed the least ridiculously," the blonde teen responded.**

**One of the Team Magma members scratched the back of his neck and momentarily turned his head to the side. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he decided to turn towards it. A pair of Onix were slithering towards him and he recoiled in wide-eyed horror.**

**"AH! Where the hell did those Onix come from?" he shouted, backing up into another member. The other seven grunts turned around and the suspected leader of the group looked towards them with an arched eyebrow.**

**"The heck?" another Team Magma member exclaimed. "Are they wild? I didn't think they lived around these parts!"**

**"(I think they finally noticed us,)" Prometheus muttered warily.**

**"They're not wild; there's humans and pokemon riding on them!" a Team Magma member replied.**

**"Should we take 'em down, Sir?" another one called out.**

**"No," the leader spoke calmly, raising his hand to relax his subordinates. "At least... not yet."**

**He ran his fingers through his red hair and walked away from the volcano's mouth, passing by the other members of Team Magma. He stepped out in front of them as Atlas and Prometheus grew near, folding his arms confidently.**

**Treecko climbed up onto Atlas' head, preparing to jump off should the need arise. Blitz was also ready to act at a moment's notice. Kevin hopped off and walked forward, stepping in front of Atlas and Prometheus, causing them both to stop.**

**"Team Magma!" Kevin shouted over to them.**

**The leader smirked and nodded. "Very astute. You're well versed in current affairs, I see."**

**"You're not hard to recognize when you all wear such ridiculous uniforms," Kevin replied in a mixture of taunting and anger.**

**"You brat!" one of the members shouted. "My mom made me this hat!"**

**The red-haired man raised a hand to silence him. He observed Kevin carefully. "...Why do you seem familiar?"**

**Blitz walked up beside Kevin protectively. "Beats me. You're Maxie, right?" the teen asked.**

**Jeff walked over to Kevin and Blitz as well. "Don't antagonize them, Kevin. We just want to find out what's going on," he whispered.**

**"Correct," Maxie responded. "As I'm sure you know, I'm the leader of Team Magma. Who might you be and what are you doing here?"**

**"I'm Jeff and this is Kevin," Jeff explained, attempting to be more diplomatic. "We're trainers and-"**

**"'Kevin'..." the leader of Team Magma mused with a certain familiarity to his voice. "What's your last name?"**

**"More importantly, what are you guys doing here?" Kevin demanded, dismissing the question.**

**Maxie chuckled while reaching into his topcoat pocket and clutching something. "What we're doing is of the utmost importance," he replied confidently. "Along with our pokemon, we, Team Magma, are ushering Hoenn into a reformation."**

**"You nutjobs are trying to drain the oceans!" Kevin shot back.**

**Maxie nodded. "That's right, Kevin. With more land to live on, Hoenn would prosper. The blooming flora, the diverse pokemon... We would be able to build cities anew without impeding on pokemons' territory."**

**"Yeah, that's great," Kevin muttered dismissively. "I don't care about your grand scheme right now. What are you doing [i]here[/i]?"**

**"You're the impatient one," the Team Magma leader spoke, drawing something from his coat. Clutched is his palm was a nearly-purple stone that he brandished in front of him. The rock had an unnatural sparkle to it.**

**"What's that?" Jeff asked.**

**Maxie grinned with a smug expression on his face. "This... this is the key to Hoenn's golden age. This will unlock the glorious future."**

**"It's a rock..." Kevin deadpanned.**

**"Even something as small as a rock has the potential to do something monumental," Maxie responded. "This rock in particular is from outer space. Just by looking at it you can tell that it possesses an otherworldly quality."**

**"What's that for?" Jeff questioned.**

**Maxie chuckled to himself. "With this meteorite, everything will change..." He looked at the trainers and their pokemon. "This has the ability to drain Mount Chimney and call upon the power within its core."**

**His sly smile widened. "Team Magma will awaken Groudon: god of the earth and the messenger of Team Magma's ideals..." **


	30. Magma Rising

**Magma Rising**

"**(What?)" Prometheus demanded, staring in shock at the leader of Team Magma. "(Awaken Lord Groudon?)"**

"**No way..." Kevin gasped. "Why would you do that? How could that benefit your plan?"**

"**Haven't you heard the legend?" Maxie asked, turning his back to them and gradually walking towards the volcano's crater. He stopped several meters away and looked down into the vent of Mount Chimney, smirking as the cooled, quiescent lava below cast an orangey red glow across his features.**

"**It has been said that Groudon created the very land we walk on," he spoke. "Doesn't it make sense that Team Magma would want such a being on our side?"**

**Maxie looked over his shoulder at the Scyther, Treecko and pair of Onix and humans and examined their faces. "Still not convinced? Well, you're bright; I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point." The well-dressed leader gave a dismissive wave of his hand before turning his head to his men. "Come on. Let's get back to work," he said calmly.**

**The group of eight Team Magma grunts cast a wary look at the newcomers before walking towards Maxie. "Sir, what about those punks and their pokemon?" one of them asked.**

"**Leave them," he replied, staring down at the meteorite in his hand. "They're no threat to us right now."**

**The Team Magma members nodded and scurried to their stations. Three of them made their way over to a gigantic, Onix-sized, metal auger that was erected and bolted down in the rocky plateau, not far from the volcano's crater. One of them ran over to a control panel on the drill's side.**

**By this time, Kevin was fuming. "'No threat to you'! You can't just ignore us! I'll show you-"**

**He was interrupted when the large pneumatic machine lowered its drill and started boring deep into the ground of Mount Chimney. It created a cacophonous grating sound from both its engine and the collision of the metal against the igneous rock. Sparks and chips of rock exploded outwards. Kevin and Jeff were forced to cup their hands to their ears to quiet the loud noise.**

"**They're ignoring us!" Jeff said, attempting to shout over the noise.**

"**What?" Kevin called back.**

**Jeff gestured for them to retreat a bit so that they would be able to talk without having to tear their vocal cords. The six fell back in the direction of the cable car terminal. At that distance, the drilling sound was still loud, especially for Blitz and Treecko who have heightened senses, but they would at least be able to hear one another.**

"**Those idiots are ignoring us!" Kevin growled.**

"**I know..." Jeff replied. "What are we supposed to do?"**

"**You heard them; they're trying to raise Groudon! We have to stop them!" Kevin answered.**

"**How? We can't just attack them," Jeff responded. "It's too dangerous and we'd be the instigators here."**

"**(Stop them?)" Prometheus protested. "(He said he's trying to awaken Lord Groudon; we should be helping them!)"**

**Kevin spun around towards his Onix. "What are you talking about? This is Team Magma! Whatever they want to use him for, it can't be good!"**

**Prometheus growled and leaned down, bumping his snout against Kevin's chest and causing the teen to stagger backwards a few steps. Blitz readied his scythes and stepped forwards protectively. "(You humans really are arrogant, did you know that? You really think that **_**your**_** kind could possibly control a **_**god**_**? This is Lord Groudon we're talking about: the saviour of land-based pokemon everywhere! He created the land and saved pokemon everywhere from the raging First Flood by raising the earth high above the ocean,)" Prometheus explained. "(There's no way that the likes of you could control him.)"**

"**That's exactly it!" Kevin said. "If they awaken him and can't control him, Hoenn is in deep crap!"**

**Prometheus growled again, prompting Blitz to step between him and Kevin. "(Just what are you saying? That he'd run amuck? Ridiculous! Lord Groudon is an exalted hero! He would do no harm to our world, only good.)"**

**Atlas cleared his throat. "(While Prometheus is more immersed in Onixian history and legends than I am, I agree with him. The awakening of Groudon can only be beneficial.)"**

**Kevin sneered and pulled out his pokedex. "I have trouble believing that..." He flipped up the protective cover and began typing on the device's onscreen keyboard. "G-R-A-U-D-A-W-N," he spoke as he typed. "What? No results found?"**

**Jeff palmed his face. "Uhh, Kevin...? It's 'G-R-O-U-D-O-N'..."**

**The blonde male blushed in a fluster and quickly typed in the correct name, glaring at the pokedex while Prometheus snickered mockingly. "Number 383... No data... Damn."**

"**I remember Professor Birch said that we actually have to see the pokemon and analyze it with our pokedex before we can get any information about it," Jeff explained.**

"**Well, that just stinks!" Kevin huffed. "Isn't that counterproductive to learning? Shouldn't all this information be ready for trainers at all times?"**

"**Hey, don't look at me. I didn't design these," Jeff answered. **

"**(Why use that when you could ask Superstitious here?)" Atlas asked with a bit of a grin, nodding his head in Prometheus's direction.**

"**(I'm not superstitious,)" Prometheus growled.**

"**(Then why do you look away every time somebody mentions that you have blue eyes?)"**

**The Onix subconsciously averted his gaze. "(I... don't. I just have a healthy respect for legends, is what.)"**

"**So, Prometheus, what do you know?" Jeff asked him.**

"**(Well... Lord Groudon is the god and ruler of the land. It's thanks to him that we're all standing here right now and not at the bottom of the sea. Long, long ago, the world flooded, creating the seas, but many pokemon were swept away and endangered by these horrible floods and waves. Right, so, the entire world was flooded and everybody who wasn't a water-type was in deep trouble. That was when Groudon awoke,)" Prometheus explained with a proud grin. "(Lord Groudon rose up out of the tallest volcano. He stood up over the world, within the volcano's erupting magma. With an earth-shaking roar, the seas trembled and the land rose up and out from the seas. Being the hero that he was, Lord Groudon saved everybody. He stepped out from the volcano and he was the first pokemon to land with his two feet on solid ground.)"**

"**(But-)" Kevin begun.**

"**(No interrupting!)" snapped Prometheus. "(...Right, it's said that Lord Groudon's very presence causes water to evaporate. This angered his evil brother, Kyogre, who had started the flood so that his favoured water pokemon could flourish. Lord Groudon challenged him to a fight, saying that us land-based pokemon deserve the same right to live as water-dwelling pokemon do. Kyogre accepted his challenge, saying that if he won, the whole world would be covered with oceans. The two pokemon clashed in heated battle, each fighting for their pokemon. It was said that, on that day, the weather seemed to battle too. The sun and the storm clouds each tried to overtake one another. They fought for weeks, months, until finally something happened. The weather finally faded and the two stopped fighting. Both Lord Groudon and Kyogre agreed with one another to split the world: one half land and one half water. Then Groudon went back to his volcano and slept, waiting to be called on again so that us land-based pokemon could thrive."**

**The Onix then closed his mouth and nodded. "(And that's the story we were always told.)"**

**Atlas nodded. "(I can't believe that the story actually holds water, if you'll pardon the expression. It's seeming that parts of it are true.)"**

**Prometheus looked over at Atlas. "(I admit, I had some reservations too, but to think, Lord Groudon is actually underneath this very volcano!)"**

**Treecko folded his arms and glanced up at Blitz, who nodded and looked at Jeff and Kevin. "(Are either of you unsettled by some of the parts of that story?)" the Scyther asked.**

"**Now that you mention it, yeah, actually..." Jeff agreed, not realizing that he just concurred with Blitz.**

"**(What do you mean?)" Atlas asked, peering down at the smaller creatures.**

"**Assuming all of that is true..." Kevin begun. "You said Groudon's presence causes water to evaporate..."**

"**(Now we know why that Team Magma group wants to summon him,)" Blitz said, grimacing and looking over at Kevin.**

**Jeff nodded and gazed up at Prometheus. "That's not all, though... You said that when Groudon was awakened, the volcano erupted, right?"**

**Prometheus nodded. "(Yes... but that could very well have been hyperbole to make him seem that much more incredible. I was paraphrasing the story from the way Atlas and I had been told it, after all.)"**

"**An erupting volcano with Lavaridge Town at the bottom of the south slope... Can we afford to assume that it's an exaggeration?" Kevin asked rhetorically.**

"**No," Jeff agreed, albeit reluctantly. He looked over his shoulder at the Team Magma member members scurrying about. Three of them were still working the drill while three others were preparing a strange looking pedestal-shaped device. As those three were carefully connecting the machine's wires and pressing buttons, the remaining two grunts stood guard, staring cautiously at Jeff, Kevin, the Onixes, Blitz and Treecko. Jeff turned around again. "So what do we do?"**

"**We stop standing around here wasting time and stop them!" Kevin replied fierily.**

"**(Stop them?)" Prometheus protested.**

"**Let's not be reckless, here," Jeff replied, raising his hands in front of him.**

"**Says the guy who picked a fight with a Scyther," Kevin responded. **

**Jeff and Blitz's eyes met for a moment before they both looked away and acted very uncomfortable. "That's beside the point. We don't know that the volcano will erupt and it's dangerous to just charge in there, **_**especially**_** when it's next to the mouth of a volcano!"**

"**We can't take that chance!" Kevin shot back. **

"**(Why do we want to stop them again? Other than Kevin's obvious personal dislike for them, which doesn't warrant us stopping the raising of a hero like Groudon,)" Prometheus said, frowning.**

"**(Prometheus, there's humans living at the end of that pass and there's surely pokemon living in the surrounding area,)" Atlas replied. "(Groudon wouldn't want his awakening to be the cause of anybody's death.)"**

"**(I suppose... but still,)" Prometheus answered. "(If nobody was around this volcano, this would be a good idea.)"**

**Atlas nodded. "(We would be able to dig deeper in our cave and that would mean more room for the pokemon that Cronus exiled. We wouldn't be restricted to the beach either. When we finally overthrow him, it will be great...)"**

"**And what about the water pokemon?" Kevin asked. "Don't Ace and Corphish and others like them deserve homes too?"**

**Atlas and Prometheus looked at each other. "(Well... yes...)"**

"**I agree we need to stop them, but we should at least come up with a plan first," Jeff said, almost sounding like he was begging.**

"**The clock's ticking," Kevin said, gesturing to Team Magma's continual preparations.**

**Jeff looked over and saw that they apparently finished setting up the strange looking machine and were waiting on the drillers. "...Damn it, we'll improvise as we go along," he said, reluctant but realizing the direness of the situation.**

**Kevin nodded at the others, prompting them to begin moving. Atlas and Prometheus took the lead, slithering back in the direction of Team Magma. Treecko and Blitz walked in between them, followed by Jeff and Kevin. The two Team Magma guards noticed their approach and drew two pokeballs just in case.**

**As the group neared the volcano's mouth, they could hear one of the members shouting over the drill. "We're at ninety-six percent until we reach the target sill, sir! The bore has just about reached the melting point!" the crimson-clad man yelled to Maxie after looking up from the control panel.**

**Team Magma's leader slipped his hands into his coat pockets and walked over to the massive drill. "And the conduit?" he asked loudly.**

"**Judging from the explorative trial, it should have a clear path from the dike to the magma chamber, sir!" the member said.**

"**Good," Maxie mused to himself. "So even though the lava in the vent is crusting over, we can still reach the core."**

"**One-hundred percent, sir! The end of the drill has melted! I'm retracting it now!" the drill operative said, pressing several buttons on the bore's control panel. For a moment, the intense noise finally died down long enough for everyone without earplugs to hear the bells ringing in their ears.**

"**Sir, the punks are back!" one of the two guards called to him amidst the lull of the drill.**

**Maxie turned around to see the group of six with Atlas and Prometheus looming threateningly over the two battle-ready guards. It was then that the drill began to start up again in reverse. While the engine was just as loud as before, there was none of the clashing of metal against rock.**

"**Back again, I see?" Maxie yelled over. He looked over to the three idle Team Magma members who had finished preparing the strange pedestal-like device and nodded. The trio carefully picked up the machine and moved it over beside the drill. Meanwhile, one of the drill operators released the large, grey, muscular form of a Machoke to move the drill once the auger was fully retracted.**

"**Yeah, we're back," Kevin replied, glaring. "And we're here to stop you."**

"**Stop us?" asked the team's leader. "Why would you want to do that? What we're doing is for Hoenn: your homes."**

"**Our homes?" Kevin laughed. "You don't seem all that concerned about the citizens of Lavaridge Town's homes. Don't you know that awakening Groudon will cause Mount Chimney to erupt?"**

**Maxie withdrew his hands from his pockets, seeming to be holding something in one of them, and folded his arms across his chest. "In the off chance that that happens, I issued a warning via one of my subordinates to the former gym leader of Lavaridge Town. If all goes according to plan, everyone should be evacuating," he explained. "However, since I haven't seen him since he went down in the cable car, I assume he's now in custody, so I can't be sure if they heeded our advice or not."**

"**And what about the pokemon around the base of Mount Chimney?" Kevin asked.**

"**You should give pokemon more credit, Kevin. When they sense danger, they have enough sense to run away," Maxie replied.**

"**And all the buildings in Lavaridge City?"**

**Maxie sighed. "A loss, to be certain, but buildings can be rebuilt on the new land that we provide; it's not like they're lives. Besides, no reformation is painless." He gripped the thing in his hand, hidden behind his elbow.**

**Treecko and Blitz both stepped forwards, their natural weapons at the ready.**

"**That's no excuse!" Kevin spoke heatedly. "Blitz! Prometheus!"**

"**Kevin, wait!" Jeff protested. "Aw damnit. Treecko. Atlas. Back them up."**

"**Boss?" one of the guards shouted over to Maxie, readying one of his pokeballs.**

**Maxie looked over to him and smirked. "No. Too many pokemon would just create chaos." He moved his hand from behind his elbow and revealed a pokeball in his hands. The leader tossed the pokeball over to the guard closest to him. Maxie stared at the group with a smug expression. "Well... if I had known you would insist on interfering with our noble plans, I might not have told you what they were. It vexes me that you wouldn't want more space... No matter, though. Trying to stop us will only result in failure. Friedrich, just use Requiem. That should be more than enough."**

"**Use what?" Jeff asked himself.**

"**Yessir!" the bulky Team Magma member said, catching the pokeball and aiming it between the team and their aggressors. "Requiem!" **

**From within the pokeball burst a flash of light, lined with traces of a shadow within it. As it opened, Maxie turned around, looking back at his frantically working team. The Machoke had since removed the bore and the three more technically inclined members moved the mechanical, pedestal-like machine over the hole, connecting the device to the aperture with a metal tube.**

"**Blitz!" Kevin shouted. "Don't give it time to get situated!"**

**The Scyther nodded and raced towards the form that appeared amidst the flash. The charging Blitz raised his right scythe and slashed downwards. However, instead of hitting something, a sharp pain rippled through his chest and he was sent flying backwards from a lightning fast blow. Blitz let out a strained growl and dragged his feet along with one of his scythes along the rocky ground to stop himself.**

**Standing before them was the six foot, humanoid form of a red rooster. Using its well-developed legs, it steadied its feet on the pyroclastic rocks below. Its avian face frowned and glared at Blitz and the other pokemon challengers while clenching its talons.**

"**Aw crap," Jeff spoke, having seen the pokemon before at his uncle's. "That's a Blaziken."**

"**It's called 'Requiem'?" Kevin asked, slightly disturbed. "Either Maxie or its parents have serious problems, depending on who named it."**

**Both humans stepped backwards and drew their pokedexes. "BEEPBOOP. Blaziken, the Blaze pokemon. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this pokemon's wrists burn. BORP."**

"**This isn't good," Jeff said, backing up.**

"**(But he's still so small,)" Prometheus protested.**

"**Don't underestimate him," Jeff replied. "Blazikens are fire and fighting types. All of you are weak to his moves."**

"**(No problem,)" Treecko spoke.**

"**Treecko!" the teen protested. "He's a final stage pokemon! You're a first stage pokemon!"**

**The grass lizard narrowed his golden eyes, fixing his black, brown-laced pupils on Jeff. "(That doesn't matter and even if it did, we don't have to win, right? )" he said in a low voice so that the enemy wouldn't hear them. "(No matter how big he is, I can fight him without a problem, but all we have to do is get that meteorite to stop their plan. This guy's just in the way.)"**

"**Treeck's right," Kevin muttered to the group. "All you need to do is stall him while me and Jeff get the meteorite. Blitz and Pro, stay moving, try not to get hit and hit him when he's not looking."**

"**Treecko and Atlas? Same with you. We have to play it safe, so stick to hit and run tactics. All of you cooperate on this; we can't give that Blaziken any breathing space," Jeff said.**

**Maxie proceeded walking away from the conflict and over towards the flashing and blinking machine. He looked over his shoulder at his Blaziken. "Requiem, please listen to Friedrich's every command. Don't let them interfere," he said simply.**

**The Blaziken nodded and remained looking forward, ready to act. "(Of course, Maxie,)" he spoke in a deep, almost demonic voice.**

**The fit Team Magma guard stepped forward and pointed at the group. "Okay, Requiem, take down the Scyther first! Use Blaze Kick!"**

**Requiem raced towards Blitz and lunged into the air with his leg drawn back. His foot ignited in a burst of flame and soon his whole leg was ablaze.**

**Kevin sneered. "Blitz, we'll start the speed combo! Agility, quick!"**

**Blitz nodded and dodged the fiery kick with incredible speed. Requiem sneered as he hit nothing but a green blur. The Blaziken impacted the rocky ground and rebound himself off of it in the direction Blitz dashed. **

"**Atlas! Use Smack Down!" Jeff shouted.**

"**(Use what?)" Atlas asked, looking at Prometheus with a perplexed expression.**

"**(I think he wants you to do this,)" Prometheus replied, quickly slithering forwards and contorting his body so that his upper body was on the ground and his tail was free to move in the air. With a mighty heave, Prometheus lashed his tail down onto the airborne Blaziken's back. The rooster pokemon felt the rocky limb strike his back and slam him down onto the level rocks. Requiem let out a gasp and lay on the rocks for a moment before leaping to his feet with a new anger.**

"**(How was I supposed to guess that?)" Atlas muttered. **

**Maxie walked along the rocks, approaching the machine and the three operators. The trio looked up and nodded. "How long until completion? I'm a bit impatient now that these misinformed teenagers and their pokemon have decided to act against us."**

"**About ninety percent, Maxie," one of them replied, looking at him from under his red hat. "We could use the meteorite fragment now."**

**The red-haired man took the fist-sized violet stone from his pocket and observed it as it rested in his palm. He then grinned and extended his arm, offering it to his subordinate. Kevin looked over and saw this. His eyes widened and leapt over Atlas's tail and ran towards them. "Jeff, command Prometheus and Blitz while I'm busy!" he shouted behind him. Jeff reluctantly nodded.**

**Requiem saw this and leapt, changing his course away from Prometheus and Treecko, who were in the process of charging him. The pokemon landed in front of Kevin, standing half a head taller than him. In a quick motion, he grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt and lifted the human off the ground.**

"**(Don't you dare touch him!)" Blitz hissed, speeding at them as only a blur in the air. Requiem nonchalantly tossed Kevin at the Scyther. At the speed he was going, it was all that Blitz could do to lower his scythes before the two collided. The pair crashed to the volcanic ground in a heap, groaning. The Blaziken narrowed his eyes and took a step in their direction. As soon as his foot hit the ground, it became engulfed in fire.**

"**Treecko, Quick Attack!" Jeff shouted. Treecko ripped across the ground on all fours at a blistering speed. He lunged at the avian pokemon, ready to swing his tail.**

"**Requiem, Double Kick!" Friedrich countered.**

**Requiem leaned back and put his weight on one leg and shot his foot forwards. Treecko swung his tail upwards, changing his airborne momentum in order to avoid the kick. Though Requiem missed the first time, he pulled his leg back again to have it snap forwards higher, striking Treecko in the chest.**

**The grass pokemon was thrown through the air, grimacing as he soared. Treecko pitched his tail around, attempting to right himself despite the throbbing pain in his chest. He glanced behind him and saw Atlas. After swinging his tail to increase his momentum, Treecko landed with both feet on Atlas' underbelly. He propelled himself off the Onix and in the direction of Requiem.**

"**Treecko, use Agility and then Quick Attack! Atlas, after that, you use, uhh, Tackle. Prometheus, start throwing rocks at him! Rock Tomb!"**

**The wood gecko pokemon landed on the ground and attempted to relax his muscles. With the strain on his muscles reduced, he was able to move more swiftly and fluently. He rushed across the ground as a green blur. The Blaziken attempted to counterattack against the speedy pokemon, but Treecko was going too fast. **

**Treecko vaulted into the air, using the momentum of his agility in attack. He slammed his tail into Requiem's shoulder, eliciting a short grunt of pain from the fire type and distracting him from Kevin. The blonde teenager pulled himself off of Blitz and dashed towards the machine where Maxie was.**

**Friedrich saw this and pointed wildly. "Requiem! Forget them! That kid's getting away!"**

**The Blaziken swung around, glaring in the direction of the running human, and charged after him. That is until a massive red boulder fell directly in front of him, stopping his pursuit. Requiem looked over his shoulder and saw that Prometheus had ripped an outcropping from the ground and hurled it at him.**

"**(Easier said than done,)" Requiem hissed. Not to be deterred, he leapt over the boulder only to find a scythe slash across his feathered chest and throw him back to the ground. Blitz landed on top of the rock and glared his hazel eyes at the fire pokemon.**

**Only a second after landing, not even giving him enough time to recover, the Blaziken felt an incredible weight slam into his back and throw him forwards against the boulder. Atlas struck him with the unscarred side of his head and pinned his chest up against the boulder. Meanwhile, Blitz looked over his shoulder and saw Kevin rapidly approaching his target.**

"**Crap, Maxie underestimated these guys... or did he place too much faith in Requiem?" the Team Magma guard muttered to himself. "Sky Uppercut with your foot!"**

**Requiem grimaced and pulled one of his legs close to his body. In less than a second, he kicked it out at a high angle. Atlas recoiled in pain upon feeling the Blaziken's foot slam into his chin, knocking him away. "(**_**That was a painful blow**_**,)" Atlas thought to himself, wincing as he balanced himself to keep from falling over.**

**The anthropomorphic rooster agilely avoided another falling boulder and deflected a blow from Treecko's tail using a swing of his arm. He lunged at Blitz up on the boulder and clawed at him with fire-wreathed talons. Blitz growled in pain and attempted to fight back with a slash of his scythes. Unfortunately for him, Requiem acted first with a roundhouse Blaze Kick to his face, throwing Blitz to the ground below.**

**Requiem set his sights back on Kevin and smirked ever so slightly. He lunged off the crest of the boulder towards the teen who closed in on the four Team Magma members.**

"**Prometheus, quick! Get him!" Jeff shouted.**

"**(Okay!)" Prometheus responded as he lunged after the Blaziken.**

**Before Requiem could soar any further towards his target, he felt himself be stopped in his flight. Prometheus' rocky tail had wrapped around his form and had restrained him. The Onix held the writhing Blaziken up and squeezed him firmly, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape.**

"**Requiem!" Friedrich shouted in shock. "Do something! Blaze Kick!"**

**The fire type attempted to ignite his feet but they did no more than tickle the surface of Prometheus' strong hide. The Onix squeezed his captive harder, snuffing out the flames. Requiem let out a gasping cry of pain and struggled against the rock serpent in vain. Prometheus grinned and looked over at Jeff with a nod.**

**Jeff nodded in return and turned to Kevin. "Kev! Do it!"**

**Kevin clenched his fists as he closed in on the group. As he did, one of the machine operators placed the meteorite fragment onto the rectangular machine. The operator quickly pressed several buttons on the device's control panel, seeming to activate it. The metal plate of the machine suddenly glowed a purple colour, the same colour as the meteor piece above it. **

"**Internal chemical extraction and transferral initiating. Set to automatic. The meteor is reacting to the heat; the chemical alteration has begun and they should be propelling downwards now. It's at one percent, sir," he said, looking at Maxie. "I would advise we evacuate now, but- Gah! Behind you!"**

**Maxie turned around in time to see Kevin dash past him, running straight for the machine. Kevin knocked one of the operators to the ground and skid to a stop, reaching for the meteorite. Just as the tips of his fingers touched the warm, almost unnaturally smooth surface of the violet rock, a hand reached out and grabbed him roughly by the collar. **

**Kevin was wrenched away from the machine with a violent jerk. The hand released him and the teen stumbled back. It was then that a set of knuckles drilled into his cheek and sent him flat on his back. Numbing pain seared the side of Kevin's face. He grimaced and looked up, seeing the stronger of the three machine operators standing over him. The Team Magma grunt placed a foot on his chest and pinned him to the rocks.**

**Maxie nonchalantly walked over to the pair and looked at Kevin with a subtle frown. "Kevin, are you really against our ideals that much?" he asked in a disappointed voice. "Is it what we're doing here or is it our overall goal? Or are you a Team Aqua sympathizer?"**

**Kevin let out a laugh. "Hah! Not likely. I'd still root for them before I root for you guys though, and that's saying something," he replied with a grin which disappeared when the Team Magma grunt ground the heel of his boot into Kevin's gut.**

"**That's enough, Claudius," Maxie said, ushering him not to hurt Kevin. He looked back down at Kevin. "I get the feeling that you have a grudge against us..."**

**Kevin sneered at him. "Yeah, well, sorry if I offended you, but grudges tend to form when your goons riddle the windows of my house with bullets..." he spoke coldly.**

**Maxie's arched an eyebrow and frowned in utter confusion. "...Excuse me?"**

**Any further response from Kevin was interrupted by the tremoring of the earth deep below, nearly knocking all of the humans off balance.**

"**Sir!" one of the operators called over. "It's at ten percent now. We need to evacuate before it reaches twenty percent."**

"**But if we leave, these kids will remove the meteorite," Claudius protested. **

"**I'll put on the glass casing," the third Team Magma member responded. "It's shaped in such a way that it can't be broken with blunt force."**

**Maxie nodded and looked at him. "Do that. Don't forget to lock it," he spoke, prompting the crimson-clothed man to run over to his bag to receive the casing. Maxie then looked down at Kevin, ignoring the growing quakes beneath them. "What did you mean just now?"**

**Kevin growled. "Nevermind that! Stop this thing before it's too late!" he ordered. "There's no way you can control Groudon! He'll crush you and Lavaridge Town underneath his feet!"**

**Maxie shrugged and shook his head, grinning. "I wouldn't be so sure..." **

"**And what's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked, becoming more and more wary of the nearby volcano.**

"**Fool me once, Kevin," Maxie replied, waggling his finger. "I've learned from my mistake. Now that I see your stance on my team and our ideals, I think it would be best to hold my tongue." The red-haired man kept a firm footing on the ground and looked over to the sole subordinate who was operating the machine.**

**He looked up at Maxie with some degree of urgency. "Seventeen percent."**

"**I'm coming!" the other Team Magma member responded, running over. Kevin could see the allegedly unbreakable glass dome with metal latch in his hand. In the man's other hand was a metal lock and key.**

"**Three percent until it reaches the point of no return."**

**Kevin's eyes widened. If they reached twenty percent, Lavaridge Town, the surrounding area and possibly they themselves would be doomed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kevin shouted, trying to fight to get Claudius' foot off of him.**

**The tremors increased, making it incredibly difficult for anybody barring the Onix to stand up straight. Requiem became engulfed in flames, causing Prometheus' binding hold on him to loosen.**

"**Eighteen percent, sir!" called the man, looking up from the screen.**

"**Securing glass casing!" said the other. He fixed the rear part of the case to the machine and began to close it, readying the lock.**

**Prometheus looked over at Jeff, beginning to wince. "(This guy's getting pretty hot; even for me,)" he explained, looking at the roaring, fire-shrouded Blaziken.**

"**That's his Blaze ability!" Jeff replied, getting a sinking feeling in his chest from the quaking earth and the sheer desperation of the situation. He held onto a nearby outcropping for support.**

**Maxie stared into Kevin's blue eyes as lava emerged from underneath the previously cooling rocks in the throat of Mount Chimney and cast an orange glow on the side of his face. "I know exactly what I'm doing."**

"**Nineteen percent!"**

"**Closing the case as we speak!"**

**Prometheus grimaced as Requiem began to wriggle out of his coils by intensifying his flames. "(I'm not sure how long I can hold him!)"**

**Maxie's grin widened and fire seemed to reflect in his eyes. "And now it's too late to stop it."**

"**Blitz!" Kevin shouted.**

"**(Off of him!)" a voice scathed.**

**Claudius spun around with wide eyes to see a Scyther ram into him and throw him flat on his back. Kevin scrambled to his feet and looked towards the machine. "The meteor!" he cried out, his eyes widening as the operator began closing the case. "No!"**

**It was then that a white and navy blue star seemed to fall out of the sky. The object shot down towards them at a steep angle. In a fluent motion, it swooped down and bashed the glass case out of the Team Magma grunt's hands in a full body tackle. This caused the casing to flip backwards and hang from the electronic machine, exposing the meteor.**

**A small avian pokemon landed on top of the violet meteor, his form cloaked in purple light. He grasped the stone tightly in his talons and turned around to look at Kevin and Blitz, giving them a wink.**

"**Daedalus?" Kevin said in shock, staring at the Taillow.**

"**Where'd that Taillow come from?" the flustered operator shouted.**

"**Is it theirs?" Claudius asked, pulling himself up.**

"**Stop it!" Maxie ordered, his eyes widening as Daedalus wiped the smirk from his face.**

**The nearest Team Magma member reached his hand for the rock only to be mercilessly pecked. With many rapid beats of his wings, Daedalus flew away from the machine with the meteor in claw. Maxie looked on incredulously as the metal plate of the machine dimmed from a bright violet colour to its dull steel hue. **

**Daedalus flapped furiously to compensate for the weight of the rock. He flew towards the larger group, consisting of Jeff, Friedrich and their pokemon. The other Team Magma members had been ordered to escape on their bird pokemon as soon as the count reached seventeen percent.**

**Jeff looked up and saw Daedalus against the orange sky. "Daedalus!" he called out.**

**Maxie turned towards his Blaziken with wide eyes. "Requiem! Stop that Taillow!" he yelled.**

"**(Unhand me!)" Requiem roared, breaking free of his bonds in a flash of flames, causing Prometheus to release him.**

**The Blaziken drilled his foot into Prometheus' back and began running up the rock serpent's spine. He made his way to his head, jumped off of the tip of the Onix's horn and propelled himself high into the sky. Daedalus saw the fire-type soar at him and he frantically looked down. "(Treecko!)" he shouted, dropping the fragment both to protect it and to regain his mobility.**

**Requiem saw the rock drop from Daedalus' talons but it fell too quickly for him to even reach it, no matter how much he tried to alter his angle. Treecko leapt from Atlas' back and caught the stone in mid-air. He landed on the ground with the fragment under one arm.**

**Daedalus did a corkscrew manoeuvre to avoid a slash from Requiem, who descended back towards the ground. "(Everybody, run!)"**

**Kevin and Blitz both raced away from Maxie south, in the direction of Jagged Pass. Atlas and Prometheus looked at each other for a moment before following suit. Treecko and Jeff started running back towards the cable car terminal as well. Treecko, while slower on two legs than four, still ran quite fast due to his try at Agility and was able to match Blitz's speed.**

"**After them!" Maxie commanded, not just to Requiem, but to Friedrich, Claudius and the others too. He himself even took up the chase with his four comrades. Requiem landed and began racing after the group, leading the pursuit with intense speed. He honed in on the retreating wood gecko pokemon.**

**Daedalus saw this from above and let out a trill. Treecko and Blitz made it past the terminal and came to a stop to wait for the others. It was then that Corphish and Piplup jumped out from behind the building, the former with his pincers wide open as if holding two guns. **

"**(Covering fire, Private Piplup!)" Corphish ordered, unleashing two streams of high-speed bubbles from his claws.**

"**(Uhh, sure,)" Piplup responded before adding a third jet of bubbles from his beak. He glanced over to Blane while firing, who was staying behind the terminal with Rachel and some of the other pokemon.**

**The triad of Bubblebeam attacks slammed into Requiem's chest, stunning him momentarily and slowing him as they pressed and exploded against him. Kevin, Jeff, and the Onix duo passed by him and started running with Rachel and Blane down Jagged Pass. Daedalus landed on the southern edge of the terminal roof and looked down at his team.**

"**(Strix! Your turn!)" Daedalus shouted before following the group down the rocky, ash-covered incline.**

"**(You got it!)" Strix shouted excitedly, flying out from behind the terminal to face their pursuers. He beat his wings frantically and saw the four members of Team Magma catch up with Requiem, who popped nearly all of the bubbles in a few fluent kicks.**

**Strix looked down at Corphish and Piplup. "(You guys catch up with the others!)" he said, flying to the fore slightly. As soon as the two obliged, he grinned at the Blaziken. "(Now... I suggest you and your friends get outta here because I'm feeling supersonic!)"**

**The Zubat opened his mouth and let out high pitched sound waves towards their six foes. The five humans cried out and cupped their hands to their ears, staggering backwards as the intense frequencies entered their ears. Requiem growled and stubbornly staggered forwards. He tried to fight against the effects that Strix's soundwaves had on his inner ear. Through try as he might, the frequencies began to cause him to feel wobbly and distorted. **

**Requiem fell forwards, collapsing to his knees. Being the determined Blaziken that he was, he sprang to his feet again and staggered ahead, glaring furiously. His vision was badly impaired and his balance was horribly compromised. Though Strix flew statically in his place, there appeared to be three of him and they seemed to move all over the place. **

"**(I will not... lose... Not... lose... be humiliated...)" he slurred, still trying to make his way forwards, angry enough to attack Strix on the way. In spite of his screwed up senses, Requiem ran forwards again only to clothesline himself on the cable that led into the nearby terminal. **

**Strix giggled to himself, proud to see that his Supersonic attack worked and caused the fire type's vision to be distorted enough for him to do that. The Blaziken landed on his back and coughed violently, struggling to accurately reach up and hold his throat. Despite his confusion and injury, he still sat up and, with great difficulty, got to his feet in an uneven stance. He snarled demonically and continued to walk unsteadily.**

"**(A stubborn one, are we?)" Strix taunted, grinning. The Zubat flew backwards and looked towards the south side of the cable car terminal. "(Okay, Drezzy! You're up next!)" he said.**

**Drezdk walked out and stood underneath Strix, facing the Blaziken with a determination mixed with nervousness. "(Z'yup,)" he spoke, trying to calm himself at the sight of the enraged pokemon. **

**After readying his fore stingers just in case, the Beedrill tilted his head back and spat out a String Shot attack from his mouth. The sticky silk wrapped around Requiem's legs and entangled them. The Blaziken fell, face planting on the rock ground in front of him. With a snarl, he tried to lift himself up on his hands, but soon found them bound together by Drezdk's attack as well.**

**Strix laughed and flew down beside Drezdk. "(Hahah! I think that should buy us enough time! Let's catch up with everyone else!)"**

**Drezdk nodded and followed Strix into the wide cloud of ash that Atlas and Prometheus kicked up. Requiem let out a frustrated roar and tried to ignite his ankles and wrists to free himself from the silk. By the time that he did, the ash had begun to settle and the fleeing party was out of sight.**

"**Damn it... What a disaster," Maxie spoke with a sneer.**

"**(I'm... sorry, Maxie...)" Requiem replied, growling and fighting back tears at the humiliation that he suffered.**

"**No... This is entirely my fault," he spoke grimly as he stared down Jagged Pass. He closed his eyes and turned around, bowing his head. "Now we have no choice but to start the new plan... We'll start construction tomorrow."**

**Maxie sighed and walked towards the mouth of the volcano which had since become silent due to the absence of the meteor piece. He stopped near the edge and gazed down at the opposite side. **

"**So now we're stuck in a zero-sum game with Team Aqua... So be it. We need that Blue Orb."**

**Two figures moved down a long metal corridor at a relaxed pace. One was a brown-haired man wearing a dark blue shirt opened up to reveal his chest. One hand rested in the pocket of his black pants while the other held a blue cell phone. A small grin formed on his clean-shaven face.**

**Beside him was the bulky and broad form of a blue Swampert. The large mud fish pokemon slid along the corridor's steel flooring on his large white stomach. Although he was enjoying himself, he kept a steady pace with the man. He looked up at his counterpart and stared at the human with his orange eyes. "(Good news, Arch?)" he asked, his booming voice echoing.**

**The enclosed hallway creaked ominously and there was a claustrophobic droning coming from the other side of the sturdy metal walls. Archie finished reading the text and smiled, looking down at the Swampert. "Very. Matt tells me that he cut a deal with the network executives over at HNN. It took a lot of haggling but he got me a fifty-one percent share in the company. I'm now the majority shareholder and it's going up from there once I dig my feet in. That means I'll get to control what information gets told on the news."**

**The Swampert smiled, truly happy for him. "(That's great to hear. With that, along with the thing we got yesterday, your dream may finally come true.)"**

"**That's right, best buddy," the leader of Team Aqua said, looking at him with a smirk. "And it's not just my dream, it's our dream, right, Kippy?"**

**Kip smiled and continued gliding smoothly across the floor. "(Your dream is my dream, Arch,)" he replied reassuringly.**

**Archie chuckled slightly to himself and put his phone away. "That's not exactly what I meant, Kip... Anyways, we haven't won yet. Maxie and Team Magma is still a massive thorn in our sides. While we were on that business trip I got word that they were active in Fallarbor Town. I don't know what they're planning but I plan to find out."**

**The pair finally reached the end of the hall, finding themselves in front of a secure doorway. While sliding, Kip got to his feet and skid to a halt. Archie drew a card from his pocket and slid it through the keycard lock. The mechanical door then unlatched its locks and automatically glided open in response to the card's special code. **

**Archie and Kip looked into the large, dark room. It was lit only with a deep blue hue that effervescently flashed onto the floor. Kip walked in first, followed by Archie, who flipped on a light switch. The white, fluorescent light above illuminated the area, revealing a large desk in the middle of a semi-hexagonal room. On the left side of the room was a bookcase and a large couch. On the right side was a big screen TV, a mini fridge and a water dispenser. **

**The flat wall behind the desk was actually a wide window spanning the length of the room made of durable glass. They looked outside the window and saw a school of pink Gorebyss floating by the glass. **

"**Looks like it's back to business now, Kippy," Archie said, taking off his suit to feel the full breeze of his undersea hideout's air conditioning system.**

**The Swampert looked at him and nodded before walking over to the couch. "(What do you plan to do now?)" he asked.**

"**We'll keep looking for what we need," Archie replied. "We need to find it before Team Magma does at all costs."**

**Kip lay on his stomach and looked up. "(You mean the Red Orb, Arch?)"**

**The brown haired man smirked and nodded. "You bet. The key to Kyogre. Releasing him will make everything that I've given up for this worthwhile."**

"**(Arch...)" Kip said with a bit of sympathy in his voice.**

**Archie took a safe from one of the drawers in his deck, unlocked it with his card key, and retrieved another key from within the safe. He then took that key and inserted it into the keyhole to the drawer below. With a quick flex of his fingers, he unlocked it and pulled the door out. **

**Kip watched as Archie took out a large blue sphere from the drawer and placed it gently on the top of his desk. The inside of the glass orb swirled with intense cobalt power.**

"**(The thing you got when we got back. It still looks incredible,)" Kip stated, looking in awe at the object of great prominence. **

**Archie grinned and placed his hand on top of it. "It sure does... And more importantly, this is our ace in the hole. Even if we can't find the Red Orb, at least we can keep Team Magma from getting this until we do. We hold the cards here, Kippy. We won't let those Team Magma b*stards do what they want with this world..."**


End file.
